


Hell To Pay

by hermajestymanon, LuxDeorum



Series: Hell To Pay: A Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Death, Demons, Eating Disorders, Grief/Mourning, Implied Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, No thank you, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Sexual Assault, Torture, and lack of compassion and respect abt it from some characters, death of a child, encouraged suicidal behaviors, gonna add some tags as we go, none of those two are on screen, so uh, we're not gonna write that either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 223,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestymanon/pseuds/hermajestymanon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxDeorum/pseuds/LuxDeorum
Summary: Levant is a skittish angel, and an omega to boot. He has no business being around demons, much less stumbling his way into a relationship with a demon and an angel who might as well be fallen anyway, but there's something about Nik and Cameron Lev can't resist, and the feeling seems to be mutual.(Or, the abo crossover polyam ship au no one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings will be updated as needed! Keep an eye out for those as we continue to write! Comments are loved and welcome! <3

He'd been abandoned. That much Lev knew. Amara had up and disappeared. Lev was left to fend for himself in a very loud club, alone in the corner and fighting off a panic attack. Not just because he was alone. Not just because he was a panicky omega, _alone_.

No, he was terrified because he was a panicky omega angel in _demon territory_ alone in a club _._ Left to the mercy of whatever demon decided to notice the angel hyperventilating on his own.

He wished Amara had told him where she was dragging him off to. He might have thought more than ten times about coming with her on an adventure. Bad enough he was sneaking out of heaven to spend time with his cousin. Worse still to get stuck in this hellish place.

He pressed himself harder against the wall. Amara was nowhere to be seen, though. Not that he had much hope of finding her. The place was dark, literally. Most of the decor was some shade of black, and to Lev’s panicked mind it seemed like every moving person was a shadow themselves. Or maybe he was gasping so much darkness edged his vision. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He shuffled forward a step. Maybe he should actively search her out. Maybe he should stop standing there like a statue and grow a pair. Maybe-

Someone bumped into him. It wasn't even a hard bump, but he flinched back so hard he was sure he bruised a wing. This was just too much, and without really meaning to, he yanked shadows around himself. Better to hide, to stay still, until Amara deigned to show up and rescue him from this literal hell.

Hell indeed. The demon who bumped into him had paused to take another look. A closer look. Lev couldn’t lean any further back, and the demon’s nose was practically pressed to his throat before he could blink.

“You know, for an angel you don’t smell terrible,” the demon murmured.

Lev squeaked as fingers hooked in his belt loops. “Please-” he started, voice trembling.

“Begging already?” The demon drew back, pale eyes glinting with something Lev didn’t want to interpret. “I’d say save it for the bedroom, angel, but I think I kind of like it.”

~~~

From the balcony, Nik had sensed the other angel the moment he walked into the club. And he had especially noticed the angel when his magic flickered. Clearly using magic here wasn’t… _unheard of_ , but it still wasn’t common enough that it’d go unnoticed.

He might have had ignored it, had he not also realized he was also an _omega._ An angel _and_ an omega, here in demon territory was not something Nik was used to seeing, outside of himself, that was.

And it was enough to get Nik's attention, so he pulled his bloodred wings in and wormed his way through the throng of people to the lithe male in a dark hoodie and skinny jeans. He could smell the anxiety rolling off him.

Nik slipped up beside him and wrapped an arm around the angel's neck. Kissing his cheek, Nik cheerfully said, "There you are. I've been wondering where you went."

Despite the overwhelming anxiety filling Nik’s nose, the poignant scent of cinnamon and vanilla nearly brought Nik to his knees. He steeled himself, focusing on the wide, bright blown out gold eyes that gave him a quick once over; both utterly terrified and slightly appreciative. Nik whispered in his ear, “Say nothing.”

The angel tucked into him and Nik gave the pale eyed demon a sharp smile. "Thank you for finding him for me, Kol,” he drawled. “I seemed to have lost him in the fray."

Kol's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were with that demon."

Nik lifted his brows. "I can have as many in my bed as I want. If you ask nicely, you could, too. I'm sure Cameron wouldn't mind."

The angel squeaked, but wisely said nothing and kept his face crooked in Nik’s neck. But the demon's lips thinned. And- was that paling a trick of the lights? "No. Thank you."

Nik leaned forward. "Then _go._ "

The demon didn't need further prompting and walked around Nik, but not before hitting him hard with his shoulder. Nik waited a few heartbeats until he was out of hearing distance. He reluctantly removed his arm and stepped back, away from the angel, and from that scent. The angel shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, clearly wanting to be as far away from this place as possible, even if his eyes were on Nik’s neck.

Nik folded his arms over his bare chest. "This is clearly not your scene. Whether it be omega or an angel. You _do_ know that this is a club for _demons_ , right?" He asks, as if it weren't clear that he was _also_ an angel and an omega.

Clearly, Nik was a hypocrite tonight.

Nik waited for the angel to say something, but he seemed to try to hide in his shadows again. Nik said, "Stop. That magic is just going to attract more demons to you."

Surprisingly, he did. "Sorry."

Nik sketched a brow. "Don't be sorry. Just a warning. Why are you here? Unless you're on a date." Nik smiled teasingly. "Are you on a _date_ ? With a _demon_? Imagine what the angels would say, stars above."

"No," the angel said, barely audible. 

"I'm sorry," Nik lied. "I didn't hear that."

The angel's face flushed deeply. He wasn't sure if it was because he was flustered at Nik or the situation he had gotten himself in. Perhaps both. Probably both. Nik _was_ half naked, after all. And covered in glitter...

"I'm with my cousin. At least- I _was._ I can't find her," he said, more sulkish than terrified, just for a moment, before it was gone . "Do- do you know Amara?"

Nik blinked. "As a matter of fact, I _do._ So _you_ must be Levant." Or Lev, as he had been told.

The angel shrugged helplessly. "Yeah, but-"

"I see the genetics in your family is as flawless as mine," Nik observed, admiringly. "She's over at the bar, watching us, just FYI. Maybe you should get a drink, loosen up. Otherwise you'll just get more flustered as the night goes on and there will be many demons wanting to lick you," he added, with a wink. 

Lev seemed to choke. " _What_?" 

Nik laughed, and patted his cheek. Lev nearly melted into the floor. "Come with me, before you get eaten," he said, taking Lev's hand and tugging him back to the bar.

~~~

Lev had decided no matter what, he was probably going to die. If not by the demons he was surrounded by, then certainly by absolute mortification. Or maybe just... whatever else this was. The angel who had rescued him had led him to the bar, and Lev had been helpless to resist. Not that he wanted to. Tattoos or no, this angel was the only thing keeping him from getting snagged by some other demon, and, _stars_ , but why was he shirtless? That wasn’t the point. The point was that the angel’s hand was warm in his and his laugh made _Lev_ warm, and he smelled distractingly good, and Amara was _right there_ looking _far_ too knowing. 

“Took you long enough, cuz.” Amara saluted him with her bottle of beer. 

“You said ‘wait right here,’ Mar.” Lev flicked the angel a look, and then Amara a look, and then the angel a look again, because he looked good and Lev wanted to thank him, and also he looked good, and panic never made Lev do _smart_ things, like letting go of a stranger’s hand and demand to be taken home.

“You’re not supposed to listen to me.” Amara’s grin grew, impish as ever. “Who’s the baby cousin again?” She tilted her head in the angel’s direction, and pretended not to hear Lev’s petulant ‘You are,’ as she added lightly, “Thanks for the rescue, Nik. I didn’t feel like getting up.”

Lev was loathe to let go, which was confusing in and of itself, but he let Nik (he had a name, now, and that was an overwhelming relief) lean close to kiss Amara’s cheek. “You’re a terrible liar,” Nik said, before snagging the beer and taking a swig himself. “And that’s for being lazy.”

Amara laughed, hooking a foot around Nik’s knee to drag him close enough to steal her bottle back. “If I wanted to be believable, I could be. Being terrible is a choice, you know,” she all but purred in his face, before pushing him away with a limp hand.

Nik’s eyes crinkled, a shit eating grin gracing his face. “I do know.”

 _And she made that choice all the time_ , Lev thought. She caught his look and arched a brow, but only took a sip of her beer to hide her smirk. He could only wish he was as good at flirting like her. Not that he wanted to flirt right now. That’d be awkward. Nik was just being nice to the only other angel in the room. Right? Right. 

“Mar, can we-” Lev broke off, shuffled his wings. He wanted to go home, but... maybe not right now? Maybe, maybe, he didn’t know. When she arched a brow at him in question, he just shook his head.

Amara rolled her eyes, and pushed the bottle at him. “I was hoping he’d loosen up here,” she confided in Nik, not even trying to be quiet.

Lev took the world’s smallest sip, and immediately made a face. Why Amara drank this, he didn’t know. He handed it back, suffering her laughter with a flush. 

“Why would you bring someone who couldn't hold his liquor to a club?” Nik said with an arched eyebrow to rival one of Amara’s best.

“Makes him a cheap drunk,” Amara said flippantly. “Lord knows I’m not.”

Lev tried to bite back his choked sound of horror. “Mar.”

“Well you are.” Amara paused. “And I’m _not_. It’d be cheaper for me to just steal the booze I want from some rundown package store in the middle of nowhere.” Her grin was nothing short of wicked. “Only reason I don’t is because I like the company here.” Her foot swung out in the direction of Nik’s shin playfully.

“Flirting isn’t going to get you free drinks,” Nik warned with a small, armed smile.

Amara grinned, unbothered. “I know, but if Lev’s lucky, maybe it’ll get him your number. We all know he’s not gonna grow the balls to ask you himself, but even I can see him trying to undress you the rest of the way with his eyes.”

This time Lev covered his face rather than meet Nik’s gaze. “Amara. You’re a mean drunk, and I want to go home.”

“Honey, I’m stone cold sober. I am mean though. Was that too far?”

\-----------

Nik quickly looked between Amara and her cousin, gaging. He motioned to the bartender for a beer and a glass of ice water before hooking a finger in Lev's belt loop and dropping him down on the stool. "Clearly," Nik said, to Amara. But he was looking at Lev.

He pried Lev's hands from his face. "You're fine. Everyone undresses me with their eyes. Why _else_ would I be half naked?"

Amara said cheekily, "I don't."

"Liar," Nik countered, without even looking at her. Nik leaned closer to Lev, tracking the flush that disappeared beneath the collar of his hoodie. "Drink some water, before you die from anxiety. Bad for business, you see."

A startled laugh bubbled out of Lev, but he took the glass with slightly trembling fingers, bringing it to his lips. "Thanks," he mumbled. Nik didn't miss those gold eyes tracing the tattoos and dip of muscle before looking pointedly at the side of the bar. 

Nik snorted and rolled his head towards Amara. "Now Amara, you _know_ I'm with Cameron. So if you're trying to get _me_ in his pants, then you're going to have to try to get _him_ in Lev's pants too."

Not that… that would be too difficult.

Amara shrugged fluidly, and waved him off. "Lev's down for just about anything. I'm sure Cameron would love Lev, too."

Nik sketched a brow. "'Love' might be too strong a word, Mar."

Despite being with Cam for as long as he had, that word was not something he'd heard from Cameron. It was fine. He didn't need verbal confirmation. _Wanted it_ was a whole different story, but he wasn’t enough of a dumbass (or desperate enough) to ask for it.

Amara just shrugged again.

Nik looked at Lev; cocked his head. "If you stare any harder at that counter, it's going to spontaneously combust. Focus on the ice to stay grounded and stare if you want. I know I'm hot."

Lev bit his lip so hard, Nik thought he might almost break the skin. But he took a long drink from his glass of water to hide the look on his face. It was endearing, and adorable. Part of him was tempted to see how far he could push the angel before he was too hormonal to form sentences. 

Nik swiped the bottle of beer from the counter and looked up when he caught the flash of white gold hair. "Oh, and here's your chance to make your case,” he said to Amara. 

Lev looked up, following Nik's line of vision and nearly dropped his glass when Cameron appeared in front of them. Whether it was fear or attraction, it was hard to tell. Cameron was nearly physical perfection. He wouldn't blame Lev one bit. 

Unlike Nik's half nudity, Cameron was in a tailored black on black suit that fit his frame perfectly, making his pale features almost glow. Nik slipped an arm around Cameron's waist and inhaled his scent deeply. His omega purred in delight as Cameron loosened, allowing Nik closer to the exposed skin at his collar. Cameron off handedly said, "Don't get glitter on me." But he was looking at Lev whose eyes were wider than saucers, and were blown out. "Who are you?"

Lev opened and closed his mouth. Nik grinned. "This is Lev. Mar is trying to get us in his pants."

Pale, pale blue eyes flicked to Amara. "I'm not giving you free booze."

She took a long drink from her bottle and sighed loudly. "Why does everyone insinuate that I want free booze? I'm just trying to get my darling cousin loosened up a little. Maybe by a cock or two. You know?"

Lev squeaked in sheer mortification. " _Amara_ _please._ "

Cameron looked back at Lev. He leaned towards Lev and gripped his chin with bonewhite fingers, looking him over indolently. "And does he _want_ to be loosened up by a cock or two?" He asked, lips brushing Lev's ear.

Lev went very still, eyes going wider if that were at all possible, and fingers clenching around his glass as his breath hitched audibly. Nik grinned. “Oh, don’t break him yet, Cam. The poor angel’s going to be too much of a mess to be any fun to either of us.” He winked at Lev, able to scent Lev’s very obvious… interest in Cameron. “Though, something does tell me he enjoys being a mess.”

Cameron’s nostrils flared delicately and he brushed his nose along Lev’s neck. Nik swiped the glass from Lev’s hands before he dropped it. Cameron’s long fingers gripped the front of Lev’s hoodie, pinning him back against the bar. Clearly he enjoyed Lev’s scent as much as Nik had.

Amara looked amused as she finished the dregs of her beer. “I’m going to take that as a yes?”

Lev looked like he was having an internal struggle to not scent Cameron to the extent Cameron was. In Angel Land, they were taught decorum and proprietary. It was… very stifling. But here… Nik had never felt freer because he didn’t have to do shit to appear a certain way. He was a damn mess and he didn’t have to pretend otherwise. Not that he tried to pretend back home. But still.

When Cameron eventually pulled back, and let Lev go, his eyes were more pupil than pale blue. He looked back at Nik, nodded slightly and walked back through the crowd, towards, Nik assumed, his office. Nik looked at Lev, who seemed seconds away from falling to the ground as he stared after Cameron. “Was- did I do something wrong?” he asked, turning those wide gold eyes back to Nik.

Nik shook his head. “He owns this place. Has to get back to work. Though, he probably left so he didn’t just declothe you here and now. Wouldn’t be the first time he fucked someone against the bar. Last night after closing was a magical time,” Nik recalled, fondly.

Amara seemed vaguely impressed. “Really?” She squinted at the bar. “I hope you cleaned up after yourselves.”

Nik rolled his eyes. “Cameron is basically a clean freak. You should see the manor house.” Amara snorted. Nik looked at Lev knowingly. “Judging by that encounter, and by your pants, I’d say you were game?”

**\-------**

Lev yanked on the bottom of his hoodie to cover the outline straining against his skinny jeans. Of all the stupid- He knew damn well his face was the color of a tomato. “I- I... is that _allowed_ ? I mean-" He broke off, embarrassed and frustrated in turn. Of course it wasn't _allowed_ , not by angels, and he really should be more worried about that, but what he'd really meant was- "Are you sure you- i'm not very- I've not- I mean I don't-"

Nik just stood there, smiling, and Lev didn't know what to do with that, didn't know what to say. He shot Amara a helpless look, but she just watched him right back, grey blue eyes bright.

"Are you sure you want _me_?" Lev finally said. "I'm not... interesting or good in- in... you know."

"You're not selling yourself very well, Lev," Amara said lightly.

"I'm just being honest." Lev flicked a glance at Nik, before lowering his gaze. "They could do better, is all." He pressed his palm against his thigh, as if he could will his boner, and embarrassment, away. "Besides, the last time I tried- someone I didn't know-"

"You think I'd throw you at someone like him? Nik's good people. Ish. Cam's a bit debatable, but he's nothing like-" Amara pursed her lips. Nik’s eyes were sharp at the cut off. But Lev was just deeply grateful she didn't say the name, and didn't give that much thought. 

Lev took a few deep breaths, and then gave Nik an awkward smile. "I... you're both... attractive but... you really _could_ do better."

"Maybe,” Nik allowed bluntly, with a half shrug, “but if we wanted better I'm sure we wouldn't waste our time with asking you."

The directness of that reply caught Lev off guard. He stared at Nik for a solid minute, before he realized he was gaping like a fish. "Are you? Asking? Offering? This isn't just Mar being funny? Or thinking she is?" He realized how dumb that sounded, how _rude_ it was, only after it came out of his mouth, and tears pricked at his eyes even as he shot Amara a halfhearted glare. "I just- I'm sorry, I just- I'm used to being... I'm only good for- for being used, but-" And that was officially too much information, sounded too pitiful, so Lev found himself saying, "Yes. I mean, if you are, I- it's- yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" 

Even that was enough to send Levs heart into overdrive. "I don't... know. I mean- I do, I just- It's never been like _this_. I don't know what I'm doing. No one really... asks."

"It's very simple. You either say yes, or you say no. Neither of us will touch you without an explicit yes." There was a sharpness to his tone, a seriousness that Lev expected would scare him, but was oddly settling instead. He could tell Nik meant it, and...

Lev pressed his lips together. He _could_ say no, he realized. And nothing would happen. He was pretty sure Nik would listen. The breath he let out was a bit shaky, but he found himself saying softly, "Yes, I want it. I'm interested. I... wasn't expecting that tonight, and I- I'm not going to be less... anxious, I don't know how, but I want it."

To Lev's surprise, he could see Nik relax. That was strange too. That Nik was so insistent on an actual yes. That a yes was _needed_. Lev swallowed, and looked away. Was this what being out of his depth felt like? He wasn't sure what the next step was. 

"Right, well, you can't fuck out here. I have no interest in seeing my cousin get dick. I think this is the part where you go find a room. I'm sure Cameron has plenty."

Amaras abrasive chatter make Lev jump, and he could feel heat creeping up his cheeks again. He shot her a dirty look, not able to stop himself from saying, "If it gets me away from _you_."

"Say no more, Lev. I'm gone. Have fun sweetheart." She tapped his cheek lightly, and then _vanished_ , leaving Lev alone with Nik. 

_Fuck_.

Lev turned his attention back to Nik, only to find Nik a lot closer than he expected. His gaze flickered unintentionally to Nik's lips right before Nik closed what little space there was between them and pressed their lips together. 

And then he was pulling back, taking Levs hand and pulling him off the stool. Lev followed willingly, but his confusion must have shown because Nik grinned. "What did you think? I'd jump you right there at the bar?" Mischief glinted in his gaze. "Maybe another day. Didn’t think someone as skittish as you was into being fucked in front of a bunch of people."

Lev flushed deeply for the hundredth time that night. He wasn't sure what to expect, didn't know the rules to this game, but Nik's hand was in his and the ghost of his kiss was still on Lev's lips, and his scent was heady this close again. He decided just to go with it. If Nik wanted to dance first, then they'd dance. And whatever came next... Lev'd figure it out later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev n Nik meet at a coffee shop, because we love cliches, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a day or so delay in keeping up with the posting of the chapters here. Tumblr is going to be updated more than anything else, and you'll be able to find it on hermajestymanon's writing tumblr, @fragmentedink if you don't want to wait for us to get it updated on Ao3. Comments are loved! <3

**Part Two**

He hadn't meant to stay the night, and waking up in a strange bed was not how Lev expected to start his morning. He sat up, looking around wildly. Definitely alone. And sore. Not a bad sore, but certainly a reminder that if he  _ had _ to make poor decisions, he should at least not stay the night after.

Heart pounding already, he slid out of bed. Pants. He needed pants. He floundered about the greyscale room until he found his. With any luck no one home had noticed he had snuck out. With any luck, he'd be just fine, and the only trouble he'd get in was for being such a  _ failure _ of an angel.

Lev hopped around on one foot, trying to tie his converse while looking for the other. He found it after he tripped over his hoodie, stuck under the bed. Having rolled onto his back to get it on, he snagged his hoodie and shuffled towards the door.

He only got so far as to poke his head out the door before he withdrew with a squeak. He hadn't expected  _ demons  _ there, although they didn't follow him inside the bedroom. He had to go  _ home _ though. Enough time had been spent in demon territory and he was going to have to scrub himself raw to get the scent off him before someone noticed. 

He tugged his hoodie on, fiddling with the zipper anxiously until he felt brave enough to slide out of the bedroom again. He could barely lift his eyes higher than chest height on the demons as he crept past. If he hadn't needed to go home so bad he might have just stayed locked in that bedroom until Nik or Cameron rescued him.

He slammed to a stop. He really ought to tell them he was leaving. But... he needed to go. And he didn't know where they were. And if they were awake. He rocked back on his heels, swallowing a whine of distress. After a moment of debate, he scuttled close enough to one of the demons standing by the door of his bedroom. They reminded him of the guardians at home, though the idea of them standing guard outside the room Cameron had put him in last night made him uneasy. He latched onto that, and blurted, "Can you tell Nik or Cameron I had to go home? I- I need to go back, and-" he broke off, sucking in a deep breath before blurting out a quick address. "I can meet up in two days, if they want. I have time- a little- around nine that morning? If- they don't have to though. I- thank you."

He fled before anyone could say anything to him in response. It was safer that way, really. They  _ were _ demons after all.

~~

Nik barely remembered the last two days, especially last  _ night _ . To be frank, he was still sore as hell. Fuck, he was  _ sore _ . Cameron wore him down to the point Nik was nearly smothered by pillows last night, but it was a welcome pain, definitely a welcoming distraction to the splitting headache from this damn hangover.

The sunglasses helped, but not much. And since he was born without magic, he didn’t have that extra boost outside of the inborn angel healing that all angels had. So suffer, he must. But, whatever. He winced at the loud ding from the bell as he opened the coffeehouse door.

The warm smell of caffeine and bitter chocolate filled his nose, but so did the chatter around him. Nik pulled in his wings and looked around before spying the mop of black hair towards the back of the room. He was a little surprised, to be honest, to see… Lev. (Nik was like eighty percent sure his name was Lev) sitting back in a booth. The skinny little dude had been far too amusing to not come today. Even if he had to be reminded by Cameron about it this morning.

Nik got anxiety, as a matter of fact, his nails were worse for wear because of it. But Lev seemed to have a dial that was turned to eleven every second of every day. Seeing how Cameron was going to react to that was enough of a reason to get out of bed.

Nik cased the room behind his black sunglasses, looking at every person in this place, at every exit, at every window. Two windows were open, six people were at tables. There was plenty of room. If that hadn’t been, not even Cameron would have been able to keep him here. 

Those golden eyes snapped to Nik. Lev jumped up, hip hitting the table so hard the silverware rattled across the table. “You came!” His face then promptly flushed deeply and he sat back down, and sheepishly added, “Sorry.” 

Nik dropped down in the wooden stool across from him. “You know, I didn’t think you were the type to dash in the dead of night, Levant. The sentries said you wiggled out of the room trying to be unseen. Should I be offended you didn’t want to stay the night with us?”

Lev’s face paled. “No,” he said, quickly. “I-”

“Relax, I’m just fucking with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lev said, again.

Nik waved him off. “You don’t need to apologize.” He rubbed his temple, as a good looking waitress came over. Nik got a good look at her, she was human, judging by her scent, red hair twisted back into a single braid. “Large black coffee,  _ hot _ . And whatever he wants.” 

They both looked expectantly at Lev. Lev cleared his throat. “Cocoa?”

“Would you like marshmallows?” the waitress asked.

When Lev shook his head wordlessly, she disappeared again. Nik leaned forward on his fist. “So,” he said, teasingly, “how are you? Been to any demon clubs lately?” Lev’s eyes flicked to the door for a second time. “He’s not coming. If you’re looking for Cameron.”

\----

Lev hadn’t been sure that either one of them would show up. He’d run away, plain and simple. He wasn’t sure if he  _ wanted _ them to. If they did, that meant they were still some sort of interested. That meant he’d be tempted to ask to meet up  _ again _ . 

And then Nik had shown up, and Lev couldn’t deny how his heart had jumped. It’d been a while since he’d been  _ happy _ just from seeing someone. Cameron hadn’t been with Nik, and Lev tried not to be disappointed. He  _ wasn’t _ . Probably. He was a little relieved, deep down, anyway. Or something. It was hard to tell, and he didn’t want to dwell on it, not when he was trying to keep up with Nik. 

When Nik told him Cameron wasn’t coming, Lev managed a weak, “Oh.” He knew he was flushed, felt bad about it. He didn’t want Nik to think he didn’t want to see Nik. He did. A lot. He’d spent the last two days thinking about them both, pressing his thumb over places he could swear he could feel the ghost of their touches. 

In a desperate attempt to not seem too much like an awkward fool, he cleared his throat. “You look terrible.” No. Wait. That was worse. “I mean- I didn’t- I just meant- are you okay?”

“Ouch,” Nik said, his tone dry enough Lev flinched. “And here I thought Cameron was mean.”

“I’m sorry,” Lev tried, leaning back in his seat. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t- I just- I worried? About you.” Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested they meet up. Clearly he was just a fool all around. He couldn’t get anything to come out of his mouth without it being ridiculous.

Nik shrugged, adjusting his sunglasses. “I’m fine. Just hungover.”

Lev blinked. “Then why did you come? You should... be sleeping or something?” That was what Amara did when she was hungover, anyway. 

“If I slept whenever I was hungover, I'd be unconscious most of my life. Besides you're too amusing to spend my morning passed out.” That was definitely a smile. Lev relaxed a little, though he frowned as Nik went on. “That, and Cameron would probably have made me get up anyways.”

“Can I... Can I help? Like, with my healing?”

Nik waved him off. “It’ll go away eventually.”

Lev blinked again. “But you’re in pain now.” When that didn’t seem to get much of a reaction, Lev confessed, “It’d make me feel better. I just- I don’t like... suffering. Anyone.”

The heartbeat it took for Nik to make up his mind, staring at Lev enough he squirmed, was agonizing, even if it wasn’t that long at all. Still, in the end Nik shrugged. “Alright. Sure, whatever. Go for it.”

Lev relaxed. He reached across the table, touching the back of Nik’s hand with his fingertips. He glanced up at Nik shyly as he chased away the last of Nik’s hangover with his magic. If nothing else, he could do  _ that _ . Not entirely useless, then.

**\------**

Nik’s headache ebbed away and he moved his sunglasses to the top of his blue streaked, black hair. Lev nearly jumped when the waitress came back with their drinks. Lev’s eyes fell to his lap, but Nik grinned at the waitress. “ _ Gracias, dulzura _ ,” he said, with a wink.

Stars, he might as well have been possessed by Blake.

She blinked at him, nearly dropped the drinks at the last moment, but successfully managed to get them on the table with minimal spilling. Nik pushed Lev’s cocoa to him, dismissing her and focusing on the blush on Lev’s cheekbones. “Drink up.”

Nik brought his own coffee to his lips and inhaled the bitter, hot liquid. Between Lev’s healing, and the pure caffeine, Nik was well on his way to being fully awake. “So,” Nik said, “Too afraid to sleep in a demon’s house, but  _ not  _ too afraid to sleep with a demon. How does that work?”

Lev choked on his cocoa. “I’m not- afraid to sleep in a demon’s house, that is," he managed. "It’s just. I wasn’t supposed to be gone that long, and I-  _ technically _ . I  _ did  _ spend the night. I just… left early. And I had time to think...worry… in the morning.”

Nik took a sip of his coffee. “Makes sense, I guess. Easy to override the anxiety when you’re too preoccupied with getting railed. Happens to the best of us, I suppose.”

Lev’s face burned a pale gold; Nik watched the flush sink down beneath his sweater. Part of Nik was tempted to see if he could get him to flush that color from head to toe, here right now. But he didn’t want to break the angel. At least not yet. 

“I’m going to level with you,” Nik said, sitting his coffee down. He leaned forward. “You seem like the type that is very aware of the rules, Levant. The rules still frown upon a lot of interaction between angels and demons outside of what is necessary to keep the peace. Even if the war is over, there is still… bad blood. Granted,  _ Amara _ is a special case, but with someone like  _ you _ , well, and  _ me _ , we’re from very prominent families. I cannot imagine your grandmother would be thrilled with you consorting- quite literally- with demons. I’m all but fallen. But  _ you _ ? You’re in good standing.”

Lev shrunk back, mottled grey wings tucking in tight. “Not… not really,” Lev said, so quietly Nik almost didn’t hear it. “They don’t really like me, so.” He shrugged helplessly. “I can’t do anything right.”

“Well,” Nik said, “doing what’s expected of you is overrated. If I had done what was expected of me, I’m sure I wouldn’t have met Cameron and I’m sure that the war would still be going on. So. I like to think of expectations as… guidelines. Instead of set in stone. Granted, now my father hates me. Well- hates me even  _ more _ , but, could be worse.”

Lev’s eyes were gold saucers, bright with horrification. He choked. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t imagine...family shouldn’t… hate...each other,” he stammered out. “Are you okay? Now?”

Nik snorted. “Clearly your family is semistable.” At least what’s left of them, that was. “Mine… is a nightmare. But at least I don’t have to pretend to be something I’m not with a bunch of sycophantic better than thou types when I can be exactly what I am with Cameron, who doesn’t give a shit what baggage I have.” Because his is monumentally worse.

Lev’s fingers twitched around his mug- he gripped it tighter. “I’m sorry, Nik,” he said, softly.

“Okay,” Nik said, with more edge than he meant. “First thing you need to learn. Sympathy is not something either Cam or I handle well. We’re all dealt shit and we all have to deal with it. People feeling sorry for you is not exactly what either of us want.”

“I’m-”

Nik reached over the table and put his ringed hand over Lev’s mouth before he could apologize. Again. “Shhh.”

Lev squeaked in surprise, most likely from the unintended touch. Nik hadn’t meant to just.  _ Shut him up like that _ . But it was a little too late for that now. Nik leveled him a look. “I remove my hand, you going to stop apologizing?”

“I’ll try,” he mumbled against Nik’s hand.

Close enough.

Nik removed his hand and sat back in his seat, ignoring the curious looks from the mostly human occupation of the coffeehouse.

\---

Lev couldn't help watching Nik's hand as he pulled away. He wouldn't have minded if Nik had lingered. He ran his tongue over his lips without thinking about it, before flushing deeper. Now was not the time to get distracted. Not by something as small as that.

He hadn't meant to upset Nik; the edge to Nik's tone had not been missed. Lev wasn't trying to pity him or anything. He just  _ worried _ . About anything and everything, and apparently that included the man he'd talked with twice in his life, and slept with once.

"Nik, I'm- I don't  _ mean _ to apologize so much." Keeping the 'sorries' out of his sentences was harder than he'd expected. "I do mean them, but I don't mean- its- it's stupid. Forget it." He ducked his head and nearly inhaled his cocoa in an effort to buy himself a moment to think.

He set his cup down suddenly. "I wanted to see you again. I mean... obviously I am, I managed it, but I-I don't think I ever answered your question. About- about why. I was afraid of being gone so long, from home, I mean, but I didn't want you to think- I didn’t want you to think I  _ hated  _ you. I liked you. Like you. A lot. Both of you. And we didn’t do much talking that night, but you made me laugh, and- I know I wasn’t at my best at the club, I didn’t know that’s where Amara was taking me, and- stars, did I even thank you for saving me?”

Lev wasn’t sure how he felt about the amusement he saw on Nik’s face. “Oh, trust me, Lev. I never thought you  _ hated  _ us. Not with how we fucked the other night, but I get it. Cam’s a demon, after all.” Lev’s eyes widened. That hadn’t- that wasn’t the reason- but Nik was laughing. “And no, you didn’t thank me, unless you want to count the other night as thanks.” There was a twinkle to Nik’s eye that made Lev’s stomach do a somersault. “I’m sure we could come to some sort of an arrangement, though. If you want.”

Lev flushed deeply. “I- oh. I- thank you. For the- for saving me.” He fumbled with his mug, tracing his thumb over the rim. “I did- once that demon was gone- I did enjoy myself. I had fun. Cam doesn’t- well, he  _ does _ scare me, but not like- not like some of the other demons. Everyone scares me." Lev paused. " _ You _ scare me. Not that- not that you scaring me is a turn off. I- I didn't mean it like that. I meant... you. Being scary? Doesn't mean I don't want to see you again? I do. Want to see you, that is. You or Cameron. And Cameron? Unless he doesn't want to. Or doesn't like me. Thats- thats okay too. If you don't like me, as well. But... I want to."

"If Cameron didn't like you, I wouldn't be here."

Lev's thoughts ground to a halt. "He likes me?"

"No, I'm just saying that to launch an illicit affair."

That was definitely sarcasm. 

Lev stared for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "So... we can meet again?" He really hadn't let himself hope, had purposefully braced himself for the idea this might be the last time he talked with Nik.

"Yes," Nik said, and for once the obvious exasperation wasn't enough to shut Lev down. "What did you have in mind?"

Lev couldn't help the slow, pleased smile that crossed his face. He knew his cheeks were probably flushed again, but he'd gotten a yes, and that was just too good to care about anything else right now. "I like ice cream. And parks. The sun always does me good, and we can find a quiet one, not many people." His wings twitched at the idea of stretching them out in the sun. It'd been ages since he spent time in the sun long enough to get warm.

Nik drummed his ringed fingers on the table. Lev watched the motion with fascination, almost missing Nik saying, "What about the beach?"

Lev blinked. "The beach?" He chewed on his lip, before nodding with q touch more enthusiasm than he'd intended to show. "I like the beach. When are you free?"

"We have a bit of business to attend to tomorrow, what about the day after? Depending on how tomorrow goes, I might be able to convince Cam to come."

Lev knew his face lit up. He knew it and he was almost embarrassed. Almost. "I'd like that," he said, even though it was probably unnecessary. He ducked his chin, wondering if he was being too bold as he mumbled, "I'd like to see you both."

Nik gave a lopsided half smile. “I think we’d like that too.”

Lev flushed. “Okay,” he said, and then quicker, “Okay.” He might have tried to figure out what else to say, but his phone vibrated, making him jump so hard he smacked his knee on the table. He fumbled for it, and found an impatient text from his grandmother. He hadn’t noticed the time. Shit. “I- I have to go.”

Nik’s brow twitched up. “What, gonna turn into a pumpkin?”

Lev paused, blinking. “No, but I was going to meet my grandma after this, and I’m late. Two days from now, right?” He was already standing, fumbling in his pocket for some cash.

Nik stood as well. “I’ve got the bill covered, don’t worry about it.” He leaned one hip against the table. “You’re free to go.”

Lev flushed. “I- thank you. For coming. I’ll see you in two days?” He rocked back on his heels, before leaning close suddenly, going on his toes to kiss Nik’s cheek. “I had fun.”

He moved back, but before he could duck out of the shop, Nik snagged his chin. The next thing Lev knew Nik’s lips were on his. Lev damn near melted against him, and just stared dumbly when Nik pulled away and smiled at him. “Cheek kisses are for fledglings, and we are most definitely not fledglings.”

Lev touched his mouth lightly, blinking quickly. “Thank you,” he blurted, and then all but bolted. Nik just wasn’t playing fair. And... Lev didn’t know if he  _ wanted _ Nik to play fair anyway. Lev made it halfway down the block before he stopped. After a moment of thinking, he turned back, shuffling into the cafe again. Nik was still leaning against the table, watching him make his way back over. “Um. Which beach?”

“Silverside,” Nik said easily.

“Silverside,” Lev repeated. He turned away again, before stopping. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out a pen and snagging a napkin. “Uh. If there’s any emergency. My phone number? Or if plans change? Or. Whatever.” He swallowed, pressed the napkin into Nik’s hand and tried not to focus on the feeling of Nik’s skin against his. “Ah. Bye!”

And then this time he really did bolt, before he said anything else stupid. Probably for the best.

Definitely for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning for eating disorders, discussions of them, and lack of compassion and respect thereof. These characters opinions and voices do not reflect the writers, and are overall just assholes.  
> ALSO there's some smut in this chapter! It won't happen every chapter but this won't be the only time we have it, and the fic's rating is gonna be adjusted to reflect that owo

Lev hadn’t been to the beach since before his parents died. He hadn’t realized this until the morning he’d agreed to go. If nothing else, he felt like he should have been more bothered by this, but all he felt was strangely uncomfortable. He didn’t even have a swimsuit. The best he could do was a pair of cut off shorts. They were much shorter than he remembered, and he was starting to wonder if Amara had somehow gotten ahold of them. That or it’d been a very long time since he’d worn them.

Maybe a combination of the two.

Lev now found himself meandering the boardwalk. He wasn’t sure where on the beach he was supposed to meet Nik. He hadn’t gotten a straight answer out of Nik if Cameron was coming or not. Nik was not really a useful person to text, Lev had come to discover, unless he wanted a bunch of food emojis. Nik was quite skilled with those.

Lev twisted, squinting to see if he could spot Nik. He was feeling more and more dumb, wandering mindlessly like this. He certainly wasn’t  _ comfortable _ . He wasn't sure why he'd let Amara dress him. He wasn't one for tank tops, much less ones missing so much on the sides. One day he was going to stop letting Amara push him out of his comfort zone.

Maybe he should just... text Nik. Maybe he’d get an answer that was actually words. It was better than wandering the crowds, growing more and more uncomfortable with the amount of people around him he didn’t recognize. He sorely missed his hoodie. 

With that in mind he fished his phone out of his pocket, and started looking for the last text conversation with Nik.

\----

Cameron wasn’t really used to being at the beach during the day. This was absolutely Nik’s domain. The sand, the sun, the ocean. But he did enjoy it enough to come. Even if he did feel a little stiff in the fitted black tank top and black trunks.

A little… exposed. 

But it was either that, or risk dying of overheating.

Nik’s phone buzzed beside him. Cameron instantly looked over his shoulder to see who was texting Nik. Despite the ridiculous nickname, he could tell it was Levant that he was texting, solely by the sheer amount of innuendo used.

Though that was pretty par for the course for Nik with anyone he texted. But the nickname at the top of the screen ‘ 🐔 💩 ’ was enough of an indication to who he was talking to.

**Lev:** Where are you at?

**Nik: 🤜🏽👌🏽**

Nik’s phone buzzed again.

**Lev:** What? I. Don’t know what that means. Does that mean you’re on the boardwalk??

**Nik: 😩😩😩**

**Lev:** No? You're not on the boardwalk?

Cameron snorted and shook his head. "Are you going to be helpful and  _ give  _ him our location?" Cameron asked.

Nik lifted a shoulder, and kept sending crude emojis to Lev. "Think he knows what I'm even saying?"

"Nikolas, half the time  _ I  _ don't even know what you're saying."

"That's because when you think I'm talking too much you put your cock in my mouth," Nik said, thumbs flying over the keypad of his phone. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” Cameron said, looking through the throng of people. 

“Can’t complain when I’m choking,” Nik countered, snorting at the growing confusion from Lev.

“I don’t think you have had a gag reflex in the last twenty years,” Cameron observed, dryly.

“True enough,” Nik said. “But I was making a point.”

Rolling his eyes, Cameron looked past a group of humans. Gods, he hadn’t been around so many humans in so long, but he supposed it could be a hell of a lot worse. He stopped in place when he scented the anxiety fueled vanilla and cinnamon scent. “Found him.”

Nik shoved his phone in a pocket in his dark red swim trunks. “Excellent.”

They pushed past a couple, or rather, the humans gave him a wide berth. Nik started forward and grabbed the dark haired angel by his hips and whispered, “Hello.”

Lev jerked away, so violently, Cameron was impressed he didn’t just fall on his face. Nik started laughing. “Stars above, Lev. You’re just a skittish cat.”

“Maybe you should change his contact name, then,” Cameron said.

Lev’s face burned a pale gold, wide golden eyes on Nik. “Don’t sneak up on people!” he said, more distressed than he had a right to be.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Nik said, with a biting grin. “Good to keep people on their toes.”

“You’re being  _ mean _ ,” Lev said, frowning. But those golden eyes turned to Cameron, looking him over quickly. “You came.”

Cameron wasn’t looking at his face, though. He was looking at his clothes- specifically the cut off shorts that ended at his midthigh. He frowned, in distaste. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“...clothes?” Lev said, face etched with enough confusion, he looked down at what he was wearing. “What's wrong with them?”

“They deserve to be burned,” Cameron said.

“Oh,” Lev said, in a small voice. “I’m-” he cut himself off, looking at Nik, meaningfully. Nik shook his head. Closing his mouth, Lev looked back up at Cameron. “It was the only beach thing I had,” he said, lamely.

Cameron considered that. He supposed, he couldn’t  _ blame  _ Lev for a shitty taste in clothes if his options were limited. Nik had no excuse, it was why Cameron had burned ninety percent of Nik’s clothes when he arrived in The Obsidian Court.  _ No  _ lover of his was going to have clothes that did nothing other than make Cameron’s eyes bleed. “There’s a boutique open down the boardwalk,” he said. “I’m getting you something decent.”

“ _ Then  _ we can start our date,” Nik said. “Don’t take it personally. Cameron’s a snob.”

Lev blinked slowly. “This is a date?” Cameron said no, just as Nik said yes. Lev looked even more confused. “It- it doesn’t have to be,” he said, quickly. “And you don’t have to spend money on me. I- I’m. I have my  _ own  _ money, that is.”

“Then why are your clothes so bad?” Cameorn asked, flatly enough, Lev slightly flinched.

“I don’t have anyone to dress up for,” Lev finally said, brushing his fingers down his grey cut out tank top that hung loose on his frame. The sides were cut far enough that Cameron could see down nearly to the waistline of his jean shorts. He frowned at the faint outline of Lev’s ribs. “I’d rather dress for comfort.”

Cameron’s eyes narrowed. “Sure.”

Nik wrapped his arm around Lev’s waist, and Cameron’s- but avoided his upper back. “Allright, let’s go get you some good threads so we can get  _ started _ . I want food, and I want to swim. Preferably and also get laid, but right now. I want to get this  _ going _ !”

Nik started dragging them down the boardwalk, yelling at people to get out of their way. Cameorn ignored the wide eyes on him, Lev seemed to duck his head and apologize to the bystanders. Cameron had been out in the sun for less than an hour and he could feel his skin already start to burn.

\---

Lev was still not sure how he ended up in this boutique. It was only just occurred to him he should be a little bothered at how much his clothes bothered Cameron. A little too late, though, because Lev had already been dragged into the boutique by Nik, and honestly the air conditioning was nice. He flicked a glance at Cam, frowning at the pinkening skin he could see, but in the end just returned his attention to the options before him.

“What... exactly are we looking for again?” he finally asked.

Cameron’s dry look was enough to make him wince, and that was before he said, “Suitable, palatable beach wear.”

Lev screwed up his face before he could stop himself. “I don’t remember the last time I went to the beach being this much of an ordeal.” He picked up a very large pair of sunglasses, fiddling with them to keep himself from trying them on for the hell of it. “Though I was very small at the time, so maybe that’s why.” He carefully put them back, before he broke them on accident. “I suppose it's no better that I wanted to wear my regular jeans. Mar talked me out of it.” 

He glanced back at the other two, only to give a small bark of laughter, startled. Nik had three different pairs of sunglasses stacked on top of each other, and at least four different hats. Cameron didn’t look amused, but something told Lev he rarely did even if he was. If Cameron’s mouth had twiched up a little, well surely that was Lev’s imagination.

“Is my shirt okay, at least? Mar’ll be mad if I lose it or something.”

Something about Cameron’s heavy gaze, sweeping him from head to toe, made Lev shiver, and not in a bad way. “It’s perfect.”

Oh. Well then. 

Cameron had continued, though, adding, “It’s the jorts that have to go.”

Lev glanced down, anxiously plucking at a loose thread before he nodded once. “Okay,” he said, moving deeper into the store. Boutique. Whatever. He poked around for a little bit before looking over at Cameron again. “Is there anything else offensive I should avoid?”

He definitely didn’t imagine how Cameron’s mouth curved up some. “Nothing too hideous, I imagine. Though, with your coloring, I'd avoid neon colors. It'll make you paler.”

Nik peered at Cameron between the second and third set of sunglasses. “Aren't you literally the color of snow though?”

Lev pursed his lips, not sure if he was hiding a smile himself or not. “I don’t like bright colors anyway. Not on me. Too much attention.”

"Oh, same," Nik said, as if he weren't already wearing something (many somethings) that would draw attention to himself. "But then again, I look good in anything."

Ah. He meant the bright colors, not the attention. That made sense.

Lev focused on his options. Hated decisions, but maybe if he narrowed it down, he’d have an easier time. After another minute of rifling through the trunks he ended up pulling out one with a grey gradient pattern, getting lighter as it neared the bottom. He eyed it longingly. Maybe decisions were easier than he expected. 

"I don't know what size I am now," he admitted abruptly, squinting at the tags. "It's been years since I bought clothes, and I've slimmed down since." Slimmed down was a nice way to put it. He didn't know any other angel who was this sort of skinny. Slender, sure, but that was from effort on their part. Lev just... Lev didn't want to think about it. He turned his attention to Cameron rather than give Nik the satisfaction of getting attention for his antics. "Do we have time for me to try some on or should I just guess? I think I can figure it out."

Cameron's heavy expression was unreadable, but he didn't sound annoyed when he said, "We have time," so Lev gathered up a couple different sizes and scooted towards the back, where the changing rooms were. 

\---

Following after Lev, Cameron looked over his shoulder to check on Nik, to make sure that he wasn’t going to get himself into too much trouble while Cameron was with Lev. But Nik was looking at him between the aisles, grating smile curved on his face. He shooed them back with a wave of his fingers and turned back to the display of obnoxiously colored sunglasses, unfazed by the questioning look from the lady behind the counter. 

It was easier than he thought, to follow Lev back into the small changing room. Cameron shut the wooden door behind them, and took the pair of trunks from Lev’s hand. Those golden eyes went up to his, slightly widened and confused. “Are…” Cameron’s fingers clenched Lev’s shirt and he pressed him to the wall. The angel managed a little breathless, “Oh,” when Cameron pressed his nose in Lev’s neck.

For the last thirty minutes, this was exactly where Cameron had wanted to be. It was driving him up the wall, and had been for the last six days. The meetings back to back yesterday were blurred around the edges because he was trying to chase a scent he couldn’t find.

Cameron thoroughly made Nik regret teasing him about it.

Cinnamon and vanilla flooded his nose. Lev was stiff and loose at the same time beneath him. He could feel Lev’s body heat against his fingers. Lev tucked his head against Cameron’s shoulder, obviously trying to stop himself from scenting him back. Cameron lightly bit down on Lev’s neck, drawing a startled squeak out of Lev. He pulled back and looked down at Lev. Lev’s face was already flushed. He slipped his hand down Lev’s chest, fingers hooking into the waist of those awful shorts. “Do you want me to get on my knees and suck you off?” Cameron asked, in a low voice.

Lev’s eyes somehow went bigger. “Is that… allowed?”

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose...not?”

“Is that a yes?” Cameorn asked, with a sharp tug. “Or a no?”

“It- yes. It’s a yes. But-”

“If you say anything after that ‘but’ I am leaving you with a hardon in this changing room. Understand?”

Lev’s mouth snapped shut. He nodded.

Cameron felt his mouth curve up. It was rather easy, getting people to stop talking. With Nik, he always presented a challenge. But even then it wasn’t hard with a gag or a well placed toy. Then he was either quiet, or a mess and amusing. A win-win.

Sinking to the floor, Cameron brought Lev’s shorts and underwear down with him. Lev was already half hard, and he could see Lev’s chest rising and falling steadily as he pressed a hand to the wall. A smile curled on Cameron’s face.

He started slow. Running his warm fingers down Lev’s cock gently, drawing a quiet gasp out of Lev. Cameron wrapped his fingers around him, stroking. Lev bit his lip hard enough, Cameron wondered if he was going to break the skin. “If you need to grab my hair, do it. But don’t make any noise,” Cameron said, little more than a whisper.

Lev seemed thankful for something to ground him, but Cameron had already turned his attention back to the cock in his hand. Lev's fingers moved to Cameron’s hair, already clinging and trembling slightly.

Taking Lev into his mouth, he started slow, easy; lazy. It was far too easy to get Lev worked up, but Cameron wasn’t surprised. Anyone who was 95% anxiety on a good day was easy to get going. Nik was the same way, in most cases.

Lev’s fingers in his hair gradually tightened, his breath picking up in staccatos. Cameron brushed a hand up Lev’s stomach, under his shirt, carefully keeping him pressed to the wall and not sliding down to the floor. 

Cameron picked up his pace, taking Lev down to the base. He looked up beneath his pale eyelashes; Lev’s free hand was pressed hard against his lips. Cameron wouldn't be surprised if there were teeth marks left over by the end of this. 

He worked his mouth, drawing out as many pants and soft whines as he could, watching Lev’s legs start to tremble. Fingers tugged mindlessly at his hair as Cameron’s cheeks hollowed. Lev made a small, choked sound when Cameron dug his fingers into the back of Lev’s thigh, bringing him deeper, fuller into his mouth. Lev wasn’t going to last much longer. He was probably going to turn into a puddle of jelly by the time Cameron was done with him.

Or slick, as it were.

Cameron wondered if Lev was drawing blood on his own hand. He had Lev pinned back hard enough, his hips couldn't buck, he was nearly immobilized. Lev panted against his hand and Cameron sucked harder. This time a bitten off whimper came from the angel. Cameron looked up to see Lev’s head fallen back against the wall.

A few well placed licks, a flick of his tongue, his nails biting into the meat of Lev’s thigh, had Lev breaking apart in his mouth. The angel's cries of completion were smothered by Lev’s hand as Cameron swallowed the warm come that slid down his throat.

Cameron sucked him through his orgasm before calmly wiping the excess come from his mouth with a forefinger and his thumb and wiped his hand on the discarded shorts on the ground. Cameorn moved Lev’s hips so he sat on the changing room bench before collapsing down onto the ground. Lev gulped in air, eyes bright with unshed tears. “I’m. Wow. Was that… okay?”

“You tell me, you were the one getting the blowjob.”

“Right,” Lev said, barely audible. 

Cameron went through the pairs of swim trunks Lev had brought with them. Cameron felt his mouth twitch into a frown at the sizes, but said nothing and eyed Lev’s still flushed frame before tossing the second to smallest pair to him. “Try those.”

Lev clumsily scrambled into the pair. Cameron looked him up and down, tugged at the waistline, then tied the strings, knotting them. He gave him a thorough look over before nodding in satisfaction. “Much better,” Cameron said, bunching up the discarded underwear and shorts. He put them in Lev’s hands. “Come on, we’re getting food.”

He didn’t leave room for argument- not that he was convinced Lev was capable of it. Cameron left the changing room, leaving Lev to follow after him on his own. Cameron found Nik leaning against the counter with five sunglasses on his face, three large floppy hats on his head and two feather boas around his neck. The lady behind the counter looked ready to launch herself into the sun. “Can- Can I help you? Is this…. Gentleman your friend?”

“Unfortunately,” Cameron said, digging his wallet out of his pocket. “Nikolas put your things on the counter.”

Nik grumbled but began removing the rainbow of merchandise from his neck and head and put them on the counter. He grabbed another big floppy hat from the other side of the room, with a large sunflower on the side, and dropped it down on his things before getting the tag off Lev’s trunks. “Here you are.”

The woman began ringing up the items. When Cameron had the bill paid and got another bag for Lev’s pants, Nik put the large sunflowered hat on Lev’s head. “So you don’t burn your delicate skin.”

Lev looked at Cameron as they exited the boutique. “What about him?”

“If Nik puts one of those hats on my head,” he offhandedly said, "I will smother him in his sleep. Sunscreen and healing works  _ just  _ fine. I don’t need to wear those ugly hats.”

Nik plucked a pair of red sunglasses from his bag and put them on his face. “Speak for yourself,” he said, “You’re already starting to burn you pasty snowflake.”

Cameron gave him a withering glare. “You’ll think ‘burn’ when I toss you into a fire pit tonight.”

Nik grinned at him. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, Cam. I might think you’re leading me on.”

Cameron rolled his eyes and slipped on a pair of black sunglasses. “Shut up, angel.” Nik laced his hands with Cameron and Lev. Cameron thought about moving away, but ultimately allowed it. But he looked over at Lev on Nik’s other side. “We’re getting food. Nik, where’s that restaurant you like?”

“ _ El Bajío _ ,” Nik siad, grin splitting his face. “Best  _ carnitas  _ I’ve ever had. You’ll love it,” he said, to Lev. “And thank the  _ stars  _ because keeping the clerk busy while you two were screwing around in the changing rooms was exhausting work. So now you both owe me good food.”

Cameron got them into his car, a black on black Gallardo Nera. It was ten minutes of driving in heavy traffic with Nik chattering in the passenger seat. Lev was behind them in the backseat, silently holding onto his large hat as he watched out the window.

The inside of the restaurant was filled to the brim at this hour, families chattering and laughing. A few eyes looked at him and instantly fell away. But Cameron ignored it and got a booth in the back of the room. Nik’s wings were tucked in tight, but Cameron didn’t miss him casing the room while pushing up his sunglasses. 

They took their seats. When the waitress came with their menus, Cameron watched Lev open his, before even touching the one in front of him. Lev flipped through the menu carefully, eyes flicking from prices and pictures. He looked up at Cameron staring him down for less than a heartbeat before returning pointedly to his menu, nearly shrinking behind it. But Lev cleared his throat and quietly ordered the smallest and cheapest thing.

“Actually,” Cameron said, before the woman could look at Nik. “That’s not his order.” Lev’s eyes widened and his mouth pressed to a small line. Cameron plucked the menu from Lev’s hands and flipped through it to find the most expensive dish available. “That. And one of each of the appetizers.”

Nik choked on his glass of water, but wisely said nothing, even if a grin tugged at his mouth. He was clearly aware of Cameron’s intentions. But Lev looked down at the table, not saying a word. Either he was embarrassed or ashamed. Cameorn elected to ignore both, and looked at his own menu. He decided on something simple while Nik ordered a heaping plate. 

When she left, Cameron looked at Lev. “Do that again and I’ll be twice as spiteful.”

Nik sighed. “Petty thy name is ‘Cameron’.”

“I have no tolerance for people who starve themselves,” Cameorn said, flatly. Nik's smile instantly vanished and he gave Lev a considering, weighted look.

Lev’s face flushed bright pale gold. “I’m- I’m not. I’m just... trying to be polite?”

“Are you asking me or telling me. I can see your ribs. Nik’s not even that stupid.” Nik’s glare could burn the polar caps. But he ignored it. Cameron leaned back against the booth. “We’re not leaving until you eat enough to satisfy me.”

Lev swallowed visibly. “I’m not,” he said, quickly. “I’m not. It- That’d be an inconvenience. I don’t want to trouble anyone- I hate being a bother, I- I _ do _ eat when I’m hungry. At least... when I remember.”

Cameron blinked slowly. He didn’t feel himself get up, and he didn’t feel himself walk out of the restaurant. Cameron went to grab a pack of cigarettes from the dash in his car and went to the alleyway behind the restaurant.

He put a cigarette between his lips, and lit up.

**\------**

Nik saw the minute change in Cameron’s face the moment it happened. He wasn’t sure if Lev saw, but he had. He hadn’t known Cameron long, in all honesty. Maybe a year, but plenty could happen in a year. And he knew enough.

Even if Cameron hadn’t said a word about her to him.

He didn’t ever expect Cameron to either.

Lev’s eyes welled up as soon as Cameron got up from his seat. Nik was up to follow after him a second later. He leaned over the table and looked grabbed Lev’s chin. Tears slipped down Lev’s fair cheeks. “This isn’t your fault.” At least, not  _ totally _ .

He didn’t give Lev a chance to say anything and went after Cameron. He was able to deduce where to find the demon quickly. And found him in a shadowed corner, smoking a cigarette. It wasn’t often that Nik saw Cameron smoke. But he had seen it enough to pick up the pattern tied to it. 

Nik wasn’t going to ask, and he wasn’t going to call attention to the etched marble look imprinted on Cameron’s face. It would backfire. He took the pack of cigarettes from Cameron’s hand and lit one up himself. He inhaled the acrid smoke, let it curl against his lungs. “Ech. You need a better brand.”

“Get your own, then.”

Nik shrugged. “I could, but then who’d smoke all yours?”

Cameron rolled his eyes and took a long drag. Cameron's pale eyes looked silver in this light, like flecks of stars shining against the darkness. "Then don't bitch."

Nik rolled his eyes, but leaned back against the wall beside him. The silence of the alleyway cut through him, as they stood and finished off their cigarettes.

\---

By the time Cameron and Nik came back, the waitress had brought two of the appetizers. Lev was picking at the first, trying to make a dent in it. He was hyper aware of the two returning, but he kept his gaze on the food in front of him. It settled in his stomach heavily, nearly as heavy as the guilt in his chest. He still didn't understand what had upset Cameron, not really, but no matter what Nik said, he was still convinced it was somehow his fault.

Cigarette smoke clung to their scents, invading Lev’s nose and leaving him tense. At least they hadn’t been gone long. Cameron couldn’t have been  _ too _ upset. Lev couldn’t read Cameron’s expression now, and he wasn’t able to keep eye contact for longer than a heartbeat before he went back to trying to eat the appetizer in front of him.

He managed not to give a distressed sound when the third was delivered. 

Somehow.

There just wasn’t any way he could eat all of this, even if he stuffed himself silly. 

Nik’s hand snaked into view. Lev looked up quickly, relief easing the anxiety when he realized Nik was digging in. At least he wasn’t alone in this. Even if he  _ could _ feel Cameron’s stare on him. With conscious effort, he relaxed his shoulders.

By the time the main courses arrived, Lev was definitely starting to feel full, and he hadn’t spoken a peep the entire time. Not even when Nik laughed when he overestimated how spicy the salsa was. It didn’t help that it was  _ supposedly _ their mildest salsa. Lev wasn’t convinced.

Now that the main course was here, Lev wasn’t sure he could take any more spicy. He eyed it for a moment before he said, more to the table than to a person sitting there, “Can we get some sour cream?”

Nik burst out laughing again. Lev lifted his gaze long enough to shoot Nik a dirty look. Nik waved down the waitress for him, though. Lev wiggled in his seat, relieved. 

“Thank you,” Lev said, trying not to grumble. Nik was still chuckling. “Not my fault I’m-”

“A weakling?” Nik snickered.

“Not used to- I wasn’t going to-” Lev flushed deeply, and considered flicking beans in Nik’s face just to get him to stop laughing. In the end he just stood. “I’ll be right back. Bathroom.”

He didn’t miss the look Cameron shot him, but he didn’t really want to think about it too long. He really did have to pee, though. He ducked around tables, tucking his wings close so he didn't bump into somebody. He made it to the bathroom unscathed, and was delighted to find it empty. No one to avoid eye contact with, then. 

Or maybe he wasn’t. He looked around. No one, so why was he so sure...? He shook himself and hurried to finish so he could get back to the table. Awkward or not, he did feel safer with the other two. 

As he made his way back across the restaurant, he found himself seeking them out immediately. Nik was sprawled in his chair, and Lev couldn’t figure out what he was saying, but there was a certain animation to his face that contrasted with Cameron’s usual stoic expression that Lev couldn’t help but feel a fluttering warmth in his chest. 

Someone’s purse tangled around his ankle. He lurched forward, only just managing not to fall on his face. He straightened, face flushed and wings puffed. Better to keep his eyes on the ground, then, not the two men waiting for him to get back over there. 

“Shut up,” Lev mumbled when he got back to his seat. Mostly because he knew they’d seen and he’d seen Nik’s grin too. “Pass the sour cream please?”

It did help. The sour cream, that was. Not completely, but bearable. Enough to keep eating, and he did, tried to listen to Nik instead of paying attention to how uncomfortably full he was growing. This was more than he’d eaten in the last week, and he was starting to understand why Cameron was convinced he was starving himself. He wasn’t. He  _ wasn't _ ... but maybe he needed to be better at paying attention.

Lev was just starting to edge up on actually feeling nauseous when Cameron’s voice startled him out of his single minded attempt to keep eating. “That’s enough. Don’t make yourself sick.”

Lev paused, finally lifting his gaze to meet Cameron’s without flinching away. It was impulse to say, “I thought you wanted me to eat,” but it was deliberate, the next bite he lifted to his mouth.

“I wanted you to eat, not gorge yourself.” 

Lev didn’t protest the plate being slid out of the range of his fork, but he still blinked at Cameron, brows furrowed. “I don’t... like wasting food.”

Cameron met his gaze steadily longer than Lev was comfortable with (not that that was very long at all) before waving down the waitress. 

“We’ll just get a box to go,” Nik said when Cameron didn’t say anything (other than to ask for the check).

Lev could hear the eye roll in Nik’s voice, but he kept his eyes on Cameron. As nervous as he’d been before, as  _ guilty _ as he’d felt before, he calmed as he gauged Cameron’s reaction. Finally Lev breathed out a quiet, “Thank you.” And then, after a heartbeat, he added, “I still want ice cream. Eventually.”

Nik nudged him enough to get his attention. “Absolutely, it’s on the schedule, but first the beach.”

After some consideration, Lev decided that was a good compromise. He made grabby hands when the boxes were delivered, but Cameron pointedly put the food away himself, leaving Lev nothing to do but watch as the other two packed the leftovers away. Cameron paid, and left a hefty tip too, before herding the other two out the door.

Lev found himself back in the backseat of Cameron's car, a bag of leftover boxes beside him. Now that he was settled he was kind of relieved that he'd stopped eating. He felt warm, and heavy, and it was very easy to tip his head back and close his eyes.

Thankfully the beach itself wasn't far. Though Lev had, once again, forgotten and underestimated how much effort it took to get to the beach. Even with just a bag of towels and the umbrella there was a sense of unwieldy-ness to carrying it all down to their preferred spot as Nik pranced ahead of them. And getting the umbrella in the sand. And then stretching out the towels. Lev enjoyed it, liked how he could work beside Cameron and not have to talk, but by the time they found the ideal spot and had everything set up, Lev was ready to curl up and sit still for a hot minute. 

He stretched out on a towel, thinking it'd only be a moment. His wings were tucked loosely, comfortable and not in the way as he rested his cheek on his arms, watching Cameron lazily. He felt warm and fed and safe, and deep inside his omega was purring like mad. He'd forgotten his towels, and this one smelled strongly of Cameron and Nik both.

Lev didn't mean to fall asleep but really, who could blame him?

\----

When Nik was sure that Lev was passed out on the towels, he turned to Cameron, who was looking out at the ocean behind his black sunglasses. Cameron’s pale skin nearly glowed from the sunlight- his skin was taking on a pink tinge from his budding sunburn. “So, you going to tell me what all that was about?”

Cameron shrugged. Nik waited for a heartbeat, and when Cameron didn’t say anything, Nik pressed, “You clearly had a reason for having me follow him into the bathroom. Could you not just let him take a piss in peace?”

Cameron’s mouth twitched. “He’s too skinny.”

“And… what? You thought he was going to puke his guts up?”

“I like my boxes checked,” Cameron said, offhandedly. “We detoured for lunch because I wasn’t sure if he was eating enough. I just didn’t expect him to try to eat everything without breathing.”

Nik snorted, derisively. “Sure.”

Cameron dropped his sunglasses to the sand and tugged the black tank top over his head. Nik couldn’t stop himself from staring at the still healing scars across Cameron’s shoulder blades. It had not been that long, in all reality, since Cameron had wound up half dead on Nik’s doorstep, unconscious and covered in black blood.

Nik was still looking for Agra. He wasn’t having much luck at the moment. He might need to employ outside help, but that was going to be tricky without letting Cameron catch on to what he was doing. 

Nik watched Cameron start for the ocean, completely ignoring Nik’s lingering questions. Stars. He was a jackass. “Swimming away from your problems won’t do shit,” Nik called after him. “They’ll still be here waiting when you get back.”

Cameron ignored that too. People gave him a wide berth as he waded into the water. Nik sighed deeply when Lev jerked awake from his spot. Nik looked down at him, surveyed the thin arms, and small flash of skin that had revealed itself from Lev’s shirt riding up while sleeping. He  _ was  _ rather skinny. “Sorry,” Nik said, not actually sorry. “Go back to sleep. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lev stretched out on the towels, pulling his grey wings in tight as he sat up. His black hair was sticking up in places. “Sorry,” he said, sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“When was the last time you ate, before lunch?” Nik asked, unable to keep the blade sharp edge from his voice. Lev looked back down at the towels, and fidgeted. He had the feeling Lev wished he had taken the out, but it was too late now. Nik always got his answers. It was only a matter of when. “ _ Levant _ .”

“When we went to the coffeehouse,” Lev said, barely audible over the noise of the beach. 

Nik’s blood ran hot. “We didn’t  _ eat  _ anything at the coffeehouse,” Nik snapped. “We just had coffee. So that does not count. Before then?”

Nik had the feeling Lev was close to tears, but honestly? He didn’t care. Nik folded his arms, waiting. It was another moment before Lev slowly said, “With- when I went to dinner- Amara. When I went to dinner....with Amara. Before the club?”

“If I ask her, is that what she will tell me?”

Lev blinked wide eyed up at him. His eyes, like Nik thought, were bright with unshed tears. “I don’t lie,” he said, rather hurt. “I- I’m not a  _ liar _ .”

Well, he was in awful company then, considering Nik and Cameron both were liars by trade. Amara was certainly no bastion for honesty either. “No, clearly you just starve yourself,” Nik pointed out, flatly. When the tears slipped down Lev’s cheeks, Nik said, “Look, neither Cameron nor I am what you would call mentally stable. We all have shit, but if you are to be a part of any of this? You need to be straight up, because neither of us have the ability to hand hold and walk you through it.”

“I-” Lev swallowed, thickly. “I’m not starving myself. I just… forget. Really. I just don’t want to trouble anyone.”

“Are you making yourself sick?”

“No!” Lev said, half panicked. “No, of course not. I promise. I’m just- I’m just not good at keeping a schedule.”

“Well,” Nik said, “Good thing for Cameron, then, I guess. He thrives on schedules.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to trouble anyone. I- I’ll try to not do it again. Please don’t worry about me.”

Nik made a sound in his throat. “A little late for that,” he mumbled under his breath. “Lev, what did I say about apologizing. Don’t.”

Lev’s mouth snapped shut, and he looked down at his hands in his lap. His knuckles were white from squeezing them too hard. Nik looked out to the water. The water was bright, like the side of a newly minted coin. Much where the beach got its name. At just the right time, the water looked like liquid silver. It was probably one of Nik’s favorite places to come at night. “You ready to go swim? Or do you want to wait any longer?”

“Yeah,” Lev said, a little too quickly. “Let’s go swim. It’s why we’re here, right?”

“Sure,” Nik said, discarding his shirt and sunglasses to the sand, next to Cam’s. Nik pulled Lev up to his feet and dragged him with him to the water.

**\----**

By the time they started to pack up, Lev was exhausted. The good kind, not the kind he was used to. If he ignored the fact that he still felt guilty and anxious and downright awful that his eating habits were clearly distressing Cameron and Nik both, today had been amazing, and he couldn't remember when he'd enjoyed himself more. He wasn't sure he'd gotten all the sand out of his trunks from when Nik buried him in the sand, even after the vigorous dunking Nik had proceeded to give him when he tried to rinse off, but he found he didn't mind that, either.

He was just folding up the towel he’d borrowed, trying to be discreet in how he inhaled the scent that still clung to it, when he noticed a little ice cream cart in the distance. Excitement shot through him. Nik was closest, so he tugged on the bottom of Nik’s shirt.

“Ice cream?” Lev asked when Nik raised his eyebrows. “Please?” He nodded in the direction of the cart, before switching his pleading gaze to Cameron. Couldn’t hurt.

Cameron’s pale gaze flicked to the cart, and then back to Lev. Next thing Lev knew he had a twenty in his hand. Not really what Lev meant, but the only protest he had was a small, “You’re not coming with?”

Cameron didn’t blink. “I’m coming with.”

Nik nudged Lev. “He’s just being dramatic. He likes to show off his money.”

Lev eyed Cameron for a long moment, before taking Nik’s hand and tugging him towards the cart. He slowed when they approached the cart, eyes darting over the menu. Hed fully expected something cheap, premade popsicles and packaged cones, but no. It was a large cart, hand dipped, and Lev found himself overwhelmed by the choices. After staring helplessly for a moment he zeroed in on the vanilla. Two scoops seemed more than enough, and he turned back to Nik and Cameron triumphantly, change in hand.

"I like vanilla best," he said defensively, when he couldn't read Cameron's expression. 

Nik snorted loud enough Lev jumped. "Could have fooled us, after the other night."

Lev flushed deeply. Rather than reply to Nik and egg him on accidentally, Lev tried to hand the change back to Cameron. Cameron waved him off.

"Keep it. Buy yourself something to eat later."

That didn't really help Lev’s blush, but when he realized that Cameron was serious, he slowly tucked it in the pocket of his trunks. He took the ice cream from the person scooping it, mumbling an apology for getting distracted and a thank you right after. Nik ended up getting some chocolate monstrosity that Lev was sure was going to topple at any time, and Cameron had gotten himself a simple strawberry cone. Lev couldn't help thinking it was nearly the color of his skin.

"Do... can I- your sunburn. Can I heal it?"

With the sunglasses it was even harder for Lev to interpret Cameron's blank look. "I'm fine."

Lev hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean- It's-" He wilted under Cameron's steady gaze and turned his attention to his ice cream. "Okay." He ate quietly, trying to enjoy the little time he had left with them while they wandered back to finish packing and head to the car. 

By the time he was done with his cone, they'd gotten everything back in the trunk, and Lev had gathered his leftovers. He fiddled with the bag for a moment, before glancing between Cameron and Nik. "I- when can I see you again? I liked... I had fun today."

It was Nik who answered. "We've got a busy week. Soon, but I'm not sure when." He considered Lev a moment and then added, "I'll keep in touch."

Lev tried not to be disappointed. "Okay," he said quietly, though he smiled a bit when he was reeled close for a quick kiss. At least he knew Nik didn't  _ hate _ him. Nik even plopped the sunflower hat on his head before getting in the car. Lev watched them drive away, touching the edge of his hat lightly, before he headed home himself.

**\---------**

That night Nik had watched Cameron when they got home. He didn’t attend the one meeting he had and stayed in the library, working on crossword puzzles for hours. Nik had watched him work meticulously on them with a damned  _ pen _ . Clearly he was still off from lunch. And Nik already knew where things were going to go when he went to bed.

Cameron came in the room after showering, pale skin starting to peel. His sunburn was setting in and he hadn’t let a healer touch him all day. Angels and demons both had an inborn healing, but demons’ healing wasn’t anywhere near where angels were. Part of Nik thought he should have pushed Cameron to let Lev heal him.

Cameron didn’t bother looking at Nik sprawled on the couch as he went for the bed. “Go sleep somewhere else.”

Nik was not at all surprised. “Cameron.”

He turned around, looked at Nik. His marble etched face was utterly unreadable. “I said go.”

“This is my room too,” Nik said, crossly.

“And this is my house,” Cameron said, flatly. “Tonight is not the night to argue with me, Nikolas. Go sleep somewhere else.”

Nik perched the guitar against the couch and got to his feet. It was a few steps to Cameron. Tucking his wings in tight, Nik looked up at him. “Let me stay.”

“Last time you stayed when I told you to go, I bit you,” Cameron said. “Has all your partying caused memory loss? Or do you not remember that my venom will make you hallucinate?”

The last time Nik woke him up from a nightmare, he  _ had  _ bitten Nik. Those memories- those  _ hallucinations  _ were the byproduct of venom that caused extremely lucid visions, making fears palpable and all too real. Nik was in no hurry to test that out again any time soon. He had never been more afraid in his life. “That won’t happen this time,” Nik pushed. “I won’t touch you.”

Cameron’s mouth thinned. It was nearly half a minute of staring down an alpha before Cameron relented. “Fine. If you get bit, I don’t want to hear you bitch. And you’ll not be allowed back in here for a week.”

Nik’s chest expanded in relief. “You won’t,” Nik said. “And deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nik had gotten ahold of Amara a few days before. It wasn’t that easy, as a matter of fact it was a raging pain in the ass, but he had run into a wall. Finding Agra was much harder than he thought, even with his own skills at his disposal. That was why he’d sought out Amara. She was rather uncanny at finding people who didn’t want to be found.

Agra was probably smart, taking off as soon as he had ordered his son’s wings carved off. Nik would have gone for his head the moment Cam had landed on his doorstep. Nik was still a bit shellshocked at the fact that Cameron had come to him on pure instinct half dead.

Nik had been waiting at the club for the last thirty minutes before he heard the beating on the metal doors. He tucked in his wings and went to answer. Amara was outside, arms braced on the doorframe. The moment he had the door opened all the way, she shouldered her way inside. “My price is either booze or a horizontal surface to pass out on. And maybe a gallon of ice cream, if you feel like I deserve the tip.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “Does Cam know about this?”

“ _ I’m _ hiring you, does it matter?” Nik asked, leading her over to the bar.

“It does if Cameron’s going to try to  _ kill me _ for it,” she said, easily. “I  _ do  _ like being alive.”

Nik sketched a brow. “Do you, though?”

She waved him off. “Sort of. What’s my payment?”

Nik dipped behind the bar and grabbed two bottles of scotch. “Two months free booze.” He handed her one and plopped down beside her. “That work for you?”

“Absolutely. So who am I finding?”

Nik unscrewed the cap on the bottle, took a long drink and let it burn on the way down. Stars. This was going to cost him, but he had run out of options; Amara was about as much of a functioning alcoholic as he was. Cameron was absolutely no help and he didn’t  _ want  _ Cameron to know he was still looking for him. 

“I’m looking for a demon named Agra Luain,” he said, pulling the folder from under the counter. He spread the pictures out across the unlit bar. “He was a general in the war. Body count is astronomical. And was last seen before the end of the war. I’ve pooled my resources but can’t  _ find him _ .” Nik sighed irritably. “I want his location. Scout him, his habits, associates, whatever you can find. Just make sure he doesn’t know you’re there.”

She took a long drink from the bottle in her hand, scanning each picture carefully. “Do I have a deadline?”

Nik bit at the inside of one of the piercings and followed her eyes through the pictures; he had two studs to the left side of his bottom lip. He often had made a habit of gnawing on them without meaning to.

Cameron didn’t favor his father much, clearly he took after Asmadai. Agra had golden skin and sandy brown hair- but those pale blue eyes belonged to Cameron. They shared the same darkness and cold burning fire. Agra was built like a mountain, not the whip lean corded muscle Nik had grown accustomed to. “No,” he said, after a bit. “But sooner rather than later. I want him found.”

Amara hummed. “Someone’s impatient,” she absently teased. 

_ That’s what happens when you find someone half dead on your doorstep because they let you live _ , Nik thought bitterly. “I just want this done with.”

“Any special abilities I should be worried about?” she asked, tapping her fingers along the bartop.

“He specializes in fear,” Nik said. “Usual military tactics. Fairly cold and aloof. Think Cameron without any sense of humor or morals whatsoever.”

Amara snorted, lips twitching; not a smile, not a smirk, but something else entirely. “Cameron has a sense of humor?”

“You’d be surprised,” he muttered. “He kept me alive out of sheer boredom when we met, even though it could have gotten him killed. Now  _ that  _ is funny as hell, if you think about it.”

“Ah, so you don’t have a sense of humor either. Got it,” she said, eyes crinkling. “You’ve had me fooled this whole time, Nik.”

Nik scoffed. “Bite your tongue. I’m fucking hilarious.”

She patted his cheek. “Sure hon. Whatever you say.”

Nik shooed her hand away. “Stop flirting with me, we have work to do.”

Her brows rose, and she took a long drink from her bottle. “I can work and flirt at the same time. Not that hard. Can’t you multitask?”

Rolling his eyes, Nik downed his drink and ignored her comment. The longer he looked at these pictures the faster he wanted to burn something down. “Not right now I can't,” he said, smothering the edge to his voice. “I think I narrowed down his location to a few places. But I’m still blind. Can’t get my hands on him.”

Amara’s grey-blue eyes flicked over his face, searching. Whatever she found had her saying abruptly, “We need to get drunk faster.” Nik sketched a brow. “It’s my brain juice,” she claimed. “Makes the ideas flow better and quicker.”

“Then you must be going a hundred miles at all times,” Nik observed, dryly. But he went back behind the counter and grabbed two more bottles and put them on the bar. “What Cam doesn’t know won’t kill him. Though, it might kill me.”

**\--------**

Outside the closet, Levs bedroom was growing darker. He barely noticed, eyes half shut as he wrapped the oversized jacket he'd pulled down tighter around himself. Every once in a while he'd shift, stiff limbs protesting the position they'd been in for a while now, but he ignored that too. All that mattered right now was remembering to breathe. That was what Amara had told him last time he'd locked himself in the closet. If nothing else, breathe. 

His phone ringing startled him so bad he smacked his head on the wall behind him. He fumbled for his phone, only barely managed to answer before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" He rasped, wincing. He sounded awful. He hadn't thought he'd cried  _ that _ much. 

"Have you eaten today?"

Cameron's voice made his stomach give a terrifying swoop.  _ Shit _ . Over the last several days, ever since the beach, Lev had taken to texting Cameron, sending him pictures when he ate. He'd asked Nik for Cameron's number specifically for that. It'd started as a way to prove he actually finished the leftovers, and had been a calming way to make a habit out of remembering. It wasn't like Cameron had ever responded.

"What time is it?" Lev finally croaked.

"Past five," Cameron said flatly.

_ Shit. _ When Lev had crawled in here after locking the front door, and then his bedroom door for good measure, it'd only been eleven in the morning. He'd told himself he'd eat after his assessment, because he'd slept in, didn't have time, and then  _ Remi _ had to show up, waiting right outside after Lev was done (he'd failed. He always did fail that last assessment. One began to wonder how long he could keep this up before even his grandmother's influence no longer protected him.). Lev hadn't lingered long enough to let Remi corner him. He'd bolted in the opposite direction, taken the long way home, and found himself behind two locked doors, in the bottom of his closet. If he could have locked that too, he would have. He hadn't moved since.

"Not yet." Lev swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry, not again. Not over this. He  _ wasn't _ .

Maybe he was.

He didn't get the chance to really get going. Cameron's voice, firm, and just sharp enough Lev winced, came through the phone's speaker. "Stop crying and just tell me what's wrong with you."

Lev sucked in a few ragged breaths, clinging to the sound of Cameron’s voice. "I had my assessment today, and-" he rubbed his face. "It went terribly. I can't- I'm not good at what they want me to be- they know it too, didn't even- never even expected me to pass."

"You're crying because you failed a test?" Cameron sounded amused.

Lev could have left it at that. He could have just let Cameron believe that was all, but that would have been a lie, really, because he could have handled failing his assessment. Hed done it before, he'd do it again. Sure, he'd cry over it, but not for six hours at a time.

"Rem- my... my ex was waiting for me. I don't know how he found out my assessment was today. I don't know who told him. I- I don't know if he found out where I live. I tried to take the long way home, but I'm not good at- at anything I should be, including being sure I wasn't followed, I literally just failed a test on that, and I can't- I can't- if he- I can't-" Lev pressed his forehead to his knees, trying to calm his breaths. "It's  _ stupid _ and I'm sorry. I shouldn't- I didn't mean to lose track of time, I only meant to sit here until I calmed down."

For the longest moment all Lev could hear was himself, trying to remember the ways Amara had found to calm himself down. Abruptly, Cameron said, "I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere."

And then he hung up.

\---

At some point the club had opened around them. Amara had been sober enough at the time to tuck away the photos. 

She peered down at Nik, who had just slid just a little too far out of his seat and was now laughing on the floor. For an alcoholic, he sure did get hit hard by the liquor. Or maybe Amara just held hers a little too well.

"You're a lightweight," she informed him, even as she had to brace herself on the bar to keep from following him. "How are you a lightweight?"

Nik did his best to give her a look. "I," he said, "am not... a lightweight."

Amara laughed. "You're drunk as  _ shit _ , man."

Nik patted his pockets as his phone started to ring. "That doesn't mean I'm a  _ lightweight _ ," he said, before answering the phone. "Heyy, baby. I didn't know you knew how to use a phone."

Amara leaned forward further, squinting down at Nik. "Is that the stone cold bastard himself? Tell the bitch I said hi."

Nik paused for a moment. Amara could barely hear Cam's voice on the line, and then Nik made a face. "He says I'm the bitch." He paused again, and then said to Cam, "Hey, fuck you."

Amara snorted. "He's not wrong."

"Fuck you too," Nik retorted.

Amara stuck her tongue out at him. 

Nik frowned again as Cameron started talking. "No, I don't." He looked up. "Hey, do you have Lev's address?"

"I have everyone's address." Amara straightened. "He lives at 169 Serendipity Drive."

Nik relayed that needlessly, and then paused yet again. "Are you serious?"

Amara grinned. "I helped him pick his house. I might have gently encouraged that one over the rest."

Nik laughed, before returning his attention to the phone long enough to sing, "Love youuuu." A moment later he pouted. "He hung up....but it’s okay that he doesn't say it back because I knowwww."

Amara snorted loudly, and just passed him another bottle.

\----

Cameron hung up and was in his car a moment later. His mind had gone completely blank at the panicked sound from Lev. He didn’t let himself piece any of it together- why Cameron was willing to go into Angel Territory for a male that he barely knew or why both Lev’s and Nik’s scents made him want to drop to his knees.

It was a little less than half an hour to get into Liwen. He took backroads and small, most likely forgotten alleyways to get to the address Amara had supplied him with. Cameron parked his car down the street before cutting through the grass. Small stepping stones led up to the few steps. Cameron twisted the knob sharp enough to break the lock and went inside.

The entire house was spotless, much like his own. Not a single book or dish was out of place. Cameron followed through the house, past the kitchen towards the bedroom and bathroom. He lightly turned the bedroom door knob- it was locked. Not wanting to risk spooking Lev, Cameron carefully picked this one and went inside. The bedroom was also spotless as well; the bed was made, and everything had a place. But Cameron’s eyes went to the closet rather than linger.

He imagined what Nik would have done had he been the one to come get Lev, to find him purposefully in a closet. With Nik’s claustrophobia, he wouldn’t be caught dead in this house. It was too small. Probably good that he had been the one to get Lev. The sharp taste of fear coated Cameron’s tongue the closer he got to the closet. He pried open the door- the entire space was coated in shadows. “It’s me,” he said, peering into the darkest part of the closet.

The shadows started to dissipate. First thing Cameron saw was the golden eyes, then the fair skin, then the short dark hair. Tear marks streaked down Lev’s face as he looked up at Cameron. He sniffled. “I’m-”

“Stop it.”

Lev’s mouth snapped shut and he wiped at his cheeks. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. Gold veins made his already golden eyes even brighter. Cameron knelt down, zipped up the female’s jacket around Lev’s shoulders before hauling him up. He was light- too light. Angels had hollow bones- but Lev was already so damned skinny. He couldn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds. That didn’t stop the wounds in his back from protesting.

Cameron bit back his grunt. He could feel skin split. He was sure his shirt was sticking to his back. Blood was a rather potent glue in making clothes cling to his skin. Lev curled into Cameron’s chest, arms folded between them. He grabbed onto Cameron’s shirt, and sniffled. “I can walk,” he mumbled.

Cameron ignored him. They needed to get out of here before he was spotted. Last thing he needed was to be confronted with a bunch of angels he’d have to most likely kill- or at least seriously wound so they couldn’t follow them. 

Cameron got him in the passenger seat before claiming his own. The car came to life with a quiet purr. Lev instantly had his seatbelt clumsily put in place. Cameron didn’t bother with his own. He gunned out of Angel Territory as fast as he possibly could, taking the same alleyways and backroads back to Razya.

The silence was deafening, neither of them made a sound except for Lev’s periodic sniffling. Cameron had to fight the urge to put music on to cover it up. Crying made him damned uncomfortable, but he opted to just ignore it.

Lev eventually managed to get calm enough, his body relaxed. He scented the air, golden eyes slowly going to Cameron, searching. “Are… you bleeding...?’

Cameron instantly regretted shrugging. “I’m fine.”

Lev’s face paled. “I can heal that. Please let me heal you? I- I can help.”

“No.”

Lev looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching them. It was a few more seconds of bone cold silence when Lev quietly asked, “Can I ask why not…?”

Cameron’s jaw ticked as he stopped at the street light. He glanced at Lev. “I have healers at home that can look at me. Worry about yourself first.” Cameron looked out the window towards the chain of restaurants. “Where do you want to eat? We’ll get something quick for you.”

“A hamburger would be okay,” Lev said, in a small voice, looking out towards the restaurant chain. 

Cameron pulled into the nearest restaurant drive through. The screen was full of orders from burgers to shakes to fish. The woman greeted them, her voice far too chipper for Cameron’s growing irritable mood. He looked over at Lev. “Tell her what you want.”

It took Lev a second, but he finally said, “Just a plain hamburger. With ketchup?” He flicked a look at Cameron, eyes widening a little. “And... a large fry? And...” He hesitated. “Can I get a milkshake? A... vanilla milkshake?”

Cameron nodded, and looked back at the screen. “That’s it.” 

Lev was looking at him a bit wide-eyed. “I-Is that okay? I don’t like too much on my burgers.” He quickly added, “That’s why I asked for fries, too. If that’s okay?”

Cameron rolled his eyes towards him as he pulled forward. “As long as you’re eating, I don’t give a shit what you put in your mouth.”

The double meaning behind his words seemed to go over Lev’s head. 

Cameron paid at the window and pulled up to the second. A few moments later and Cameron was handing food over to Lev. He nearly told him to not make a mess, but he didn’t want to keep Lev nearly on the brink of hyperventilation. He’d have more than enough to deal with in the coming time. Last thing he wanted was to heap on more crying.

They drove in silence for the next ten minutes. Cameron listened to Lev munch on his food; it was much different to how Nik usually shoved food in his face. This was careful, precise. At least Lev was conscientious about being neat in his car. “When we get back, I will have a set of rooms set up for you,” Cameron said, turning the corner. “Sentries will be posted. But if you leave them alone, they’ll leave you alone. Their unquestionable loyalty belongs to me. No one is going to say or do shit about you in my house.”

Cameron killed the previous sentires when taking the mantle from his late mother. He wanted no questionable loyalties under his roof with him. That left only one option. It was quick and clean. Though, part of him did wonder often if keeping his brothers alive was worth it- if he shouldn’t have killed them too. But Bay had shown no reason for any form of distrust- even when there was blind hatred on Bay’s part, he was an idiotically loyal person. But keeping Destris alive was… foolish. And he had more blood claim to Cameron’s new found title than he did. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

Lev bobbed his head while taking another bite from his hamburger. Cameron continued laying on rules. Nik followed most of them most of the time unless he wanted to find himself sleeping elsewhere. But the rules were mostly just keep his place clean and not touch the things in his kitchen. Despite being a large house, and the amount of people that worked day in day out, Cameron had not hired any cooks.  _ He  _ cooked, and that was more than enough.

The house came into view and Cameron parked his car in the garage before carefully getting out. He wasn’t able to keep the hiss out of his voice. He was sure blood caked the entirety of his back. To the nearest Sentry he said, “Get Lev a set of rooms in the far wing. No one is to touch him or speak to him unless he has a question.” He looked at Lev. “I trust I don’t need to hold your hand.”

Lev’s cheeks shaded slightly. “I- I’m okay,” he said, gently. Cameron’s eyes narrowed. “Please see a healer. I’ll be fine, now.”

Cameron nodded to the demon. “Break him and I break you.” And he pushed past them and went to find a healer. Not many demons were known for healing, but there were a few. He had employed one of the best. She was still working on his back and was most likely not pleased about him completely undoing her handiwork; in fact she might actually get a bit of sadistic enjoyment from getting to heal what he’d just undone.

Demonic healing and Angelic healing were different. The kinds of demonic healers- while they managed to heal wounds, they didn’t stop the pain that accompanied them like angels did; the greater the wound, the greater the pain. Cameron was really going to feel it when Sazra got her hands on him. 

He managed to shrug out of his jacket by the time he made it to the healer’s quarters. He didn’t bother knocking and went inside. Sazra was washing her hands, and the moment those pure liquid silver eyes met his, her lips thinned. Her nostrils flared delicately, and she pointed to the bed in the center of the room. “Sit.”

Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and tried peeling out of his shirt. He barely had two buttons undone when she smacked his hands away. “Stop it. You’ll just make things worse.” He glared up at her. Her eyes narrowed. “I did not spend two hours getting your back to where it was for you to  _ ruin it  _ for some pet angel.”

Cameron sketched a brow. “What the hell are you talking about? Lev isn’t a pet. Just a fuck.”

She folded her thin brown arms. “Sentries talk,” she said, unconvinced. “And they talk about that angel that is now rooming here. If he were just a fuck, as you put it, he would not not be rooming here. Was one not enough?”

Cameron gave her a small, brittle smile. “I do not pay you or anyone in this house to form opinions, Sazra. Keep speaking out of turn,” he said. “I’m sure you can still do your job without a tongue.”

Sazra looked down, not meeting his eyes as she started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She pushed it over his shoulders. “Might as well incinerate this,” she said, putting the drenched fabric in his hand. “It’s more blood than shirt at this point- and you’re not going to get the blood out.”

“Noted.”

She went around the table. He could feel the disdain pouring off of her; Cameron braced his hands on the edge of the bed when he felt her cool fingers touch his skin. He fought the urge to break each and every single one of them. He lurched forward when he felt her needle sharp claws pierce the skin, just a fraction from the one of the wounds. Sazra’s free hand gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. “You should have not picked that male up,” she said, unsympathetic. “ _ Or  _ gone into the ocean.”

Cameron bit his tongue, stopping the whimper wanting to break out. He could feel his own claws wanting to push through his skin. He closed his eyes, trying to not spasm and make the pain any worse. “Just. Hurry up,” he said through gritted teeth. “I do not pay you for idle chit chat.”

He felt the muscles in his back tighten, his skin prickle. Stars and static danced in front of his eyes. Her claws pulled out sharply and he couldn’t stop the gasp. He cleared his throat. “Done?”

“That was just one,” she said. “There’s two. Remember?”

Like he could forget.

Claws sunk in his back once more, this time to the left. Cameron focused on a spot in front of him. If he concentrated enough, he wouldn’t trigger himself and stay present. The clear, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. “ _ Hurry up _ ,” he half snarled. Her claws dug harder into his shoulder, wrenching him back from the edge of the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from wheezing. “ _ Shit _ !”

She clicked her tongue. “Stop  _ moving _ .” 

“I wasn’t moving,” he growled.

Blood seeped down his back. Cameorn’s heart was pounding in his chest, sweat made his white gold hair stick to his forehead. He tried to stop himself from trembling. Sazra said, “Don’t fight it. It’ll just make it worse.”

_ Don’t fight it _ , she says. As if Cameron hadn’t been in fight or flight mode more or less his entire life. Cameron white knuckled the ledge, letting the pain rip through his back. Darkness encroached on the corners of his vision.  _ Come on, come on , come on _ .

She finally removed those damned claws. “Okay,” she said, “You’re done. Now  _ let yourself heal.  _ Do you know how long this is going to take you?”

Cameron got up from the cot, leaving the shirt behind and went for his rooms. Cameron pulled out his cell phone and called Bay. The phone rang six times before he bothered to answer it. “ _ What do you want, _ ” Bay said, by way of greeting.

“Hello brother,” Cameron said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “I was just calling to let you know that I took one of your angels.”

Bay paused over the line. He could feel Bay gauging him, even from where he was, Bay was bound to be able to use his level of perceptiveness to his advantage. “ _ Who.” _

“Levant- Raziel’s grandson.”

Bay sighed irritably. Rather unsurprising from the six month pregnant omega; though it was Bay and he was bitter about ninety five percent of the time. “ _ And are you going to give him  _ back _? _ ”

“Still deciding,” Cameron said, turning the corner. He passed two sentries who kept their faces pointed forward, their spines straight as an arrow at their posts. “I might keep him. Who knows.”

“ _ If I have to come down there and get him myself, you will  _ regret it. _ ”  _ Bay snapped. “ _ I thought you couldn’t stand angels. _ ”

“They’re tolerable around my cock,” Cameron said off handedly. “Even enjoyable. ”

Bay muttered something Cameron chose to ignore over the line. “ _ And I share blood with you. Stars above. Try to not kill him. He can’t defend himself and I don’t feel like defending  _ you  _ against Raziel _ .” 

And then Bay hung up.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Cameron belined for the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. He took a quick shower to wash the dried, black blood from his body. It took him far longer than he cared to admit. His back was still far too sensitive to adequately clean himself. But he tried the best he could.

Cameron dried himself and padded back into his bedroom. He looked warily at his bed. He had a new bed brought in when his wings were removed. The old one was big enough for two with wings. It had only swallowed Cameron whole. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this, and he was too exhausted to try.

Nik wasn’t here to make it feel evened out, so he shifted into his demonic form and climbed up on the bed. It took him a while to get up to the top, but he nestled against the silken pillowcases and kneaded them with his claws before burrowing deep and putting his head on his paws.

**\--------**

Nik stumbled through the front doors of the manor house, with Amara. They were trying to keep each other standing, or rather  _ she  _ was keeping  _ him  _ standing. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as he shooed her away and went his own way through the house. 

Nik had told her she could crash in a room, but he knew she would just take a couch and most likely disappear before morning. This wasn’t the first time he’d stumbled back, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. The sentries posted side eyed him as he started peeling out of his jacket and shirt on the way back to the bedroom. 

He pushed open the bedroom door and looked inside. He almost thought that perhaps he was alone in the room, but then he noticed the small black and white fluff ball curled up on the pillows. Nik kicked off his boots, didn’t bother with his jeans or socks when he climbed up on the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from lightly running his fingers through Cameron’s fur, brushing his thumb across the velvet of his ear. “This is still so weird,” Nik giggled, still apparently drunk off his ass.

Demons had a secondary animal form. Most angels just had their wings, unless shifting was an actual  _ power  _ the angel possessed, they didn’t get the same perks. Cameron’s demon form still made him crack up. For someone so fearsome, he was still far too adorable as a little black fox, even smaller than a normal fox. Though, to Cameron’s credit, it wasn’t by much; and then venom in this form was far, far more potent.

Cameron’s dark red eyes opened blearily, and he headbutted Nik’s hand before snuggling back against the pillows, tail flicking as he fell right back asleep. If Cameron had been in his other form, this would have gone so differently- Nik probably would have been bit. Nik kissed the top of his head before crumbling right next to him and passing out, too.

\---

Amara had let Nik totter off, watching him until he disappeared into the bedroom before she rubbed her face. Despite the offer, she doubted she'd end up in a bed. Beds were for people who had someone to share them with. A couch would do her just fine.

Before that, though, she had to check on something. She backtracked through the massive house until she found the bedroom that had caught her attention on the way in. It just...  _ felt _ important. Or made her curious. Or something. Her magic wasn't always reliable when she was drunk. She patted one of the sentries on the shoulder, mumbling something akin to, "Good job," before pushing inside.

She didn't expect to see Lev curled up on the bed, hand curled beneath his cheek. It'd been what. Two weeks since she'd shoved Lev in their bed? She hadn't really expected Lev to stick around though. He was anxious enough that she thought he'd take off first chance he got and never show his face again. Or, if not that, then his anxious nature would end up a turn off for Cameron. 

As she padded closer, she could see the dried tear stains on his cheeks, and could hear the familiar hitch in his breath. She nearly doubled back to see if she needed to defend Lev's honor, but a second look told her what she needed. Though she'd never met Silva, who had died before Amara was born, she recognized the angel's jacket that Lev was currently wearing. As cruel as Cameron could be, if Lev was upset enough to be wearing that jacket and still be under his roof, then it wasn't Cameron who upset Lev.

She leaned over, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He sniffled in his sleep, curling tighter. After a moment of debate, Amara groaned softly, and dropped her jacket over her kicked off boots. Circling the bed, Amara climbed up behind Lev. She draped an arm over him and snuggled close.

To her utter relief, Lev relaxed, sighing softly in his sleep. Maybe if she remembered in the morning she'd corner Cameron and ask what the fuck happened that Lev was spending the night, but for now she'd take just falling asleep beside Lev and hoping that it was enough for them both to sleep through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Lev discovered he'd been moved under the covers. It took a few minutes of sleepy confusion, but he eventually woke up enough to recognize Amara's scent. What his cousin had been doing here was anybody's guess, but Lev relaxed anyway. Amara'd never leave him somewhere he wasn't safe. Not that he hadn't felt safe before, but it was nice to have reassurance. 

Lev snuggled deeper into the bed, wondering if he could doze off again. After a few minutes, he gave up and slithered out of bed. He made it up, fussing with the covers until he was satisfied there wasn't a wrinkle to be found. Only then did he shrug out of his mother's jacket and pad carefully out the bedroom door barefoot. 

The sentries didn't bat an eye as he crept out the door. He watched them as he slunk past, but when no one jumped at him he scuttled down the hall. He wasn't sure if anyone was up, but he had run away last time he was in this house, and he was curious. 

He didn't open any doors; if they were shut, he left them be. Maybe he'd get Nik to give him a tour, whenever Nik got up. Until then, though, he shuffled through the manor, peeking in open rooms and wondering what time it was. His phone had died and he hadn't seen a clock yet.

When he got to the kitchen he realized it wasn't empty. Cameron was busy, making bread, if Lev was guessing right. Making bread... naked. Lev blinked. He'd be more distracted if he hadn't been staring at the awful mess that was Cameron's back. No one could blame Cameron for not wanting anything against that. Even if it wasn't bleeding it did look tender, and bruised, and it hadn't looked that bad at the beach, and-

“If you’re going to be in here, sit down.”

Lev flinched, gaze dropping automatically. When he finally managed to look up, Cameron hadn’t even glanced in his direction. Lev slunk over to one of the chairs closest to Cameron, and perched, tucking his feet underneath him. 

“How long have you been up?” Lev asked hesitantly, just to have something to say. When he didn’t get an answer, he shrunk back in the chair a little. Fair enough. Better than being snapped at. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, already wondering about when he should head home. As nice as Cameron had been, coming to get him when Lev had fallen apart, Lev couldn’t expect that hospitality to last forever. That was  _ rude _ . 

Cameron plopped a plate down in front of him, and turned away again, giving Lev a wonderful view of his ass. When Lev finally glanced back at the plate, he found bread so fresh he could feel the warmth it gave off, and some cheese and fruit too. Well. It’d be rude not to eat. Lev picked up a slice and started to nibble, watching Cameron wide eyes.

Cameron’s back looked worse than when Lev had seen it at the beach, and it was taking a lot not to offer to help again. He’d gotten his no, and he should respect it. Even if he  _ did _ think that whatever demonic healers Cameron had could never really measure up to an angel’s healing gifts.

He made it through a slice of bread and several grapes before he cleared his throat. “Cameron?” He tried. When he didn’t get an answer, he said, a little louder, “Cameron.”

“ _ What _ ?”

Lev flinched, ducking his chin automatically. Good omegas didn’t annoy alphas, they-

Lev swallowed, stuffing those thoughts away. He’d been getting better about that. There was no reason to start slipping now.

“What?” Cameron’s tone was a shade gentler, which in and of itself was surprising. Lev forced himself to look up.

“I just... I wondered when you wanted me to...” Lev chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to pick the politest way to phrase it. “When you wanted me to go home? I don’t- I don't want to overstay my welcome?”

“Who says you get to leave?” Cameron asked.

Lev stilled. He pressed his mouth into a thin line to stop his lips from trembling. That had to be a joke. “What?” He finally asked.

Cameron snorted. “Leave whenever you want. I’m not your keeper.” 

Lev started to relax. A joke then, or the closest Lev could imagine Cam could get to one. Cameron’s next words gave him pause though.

“But I wouldn’t advise going back.”

“Why not?” Lev blurted. That was his  _ home _ . Even if he was unhappy there, it was all he knew. Cameron couldn’t  _ really _ expect him to just stay here, could he?

"You were crying in a closet with all your doors locked. Clearly you didn't feel safe in your house. But if you want to be idiotic, don't let me stop you."

Lev rolled a grape between his fingers. Cameron had a point, but... “I was probably being paranoid. I... I do that a lot, and nothing’s really happened to me. I just get- I get so- I get so anxious, and it takes over everything. And then I feel stupid for having let that- for letting it take over when I know logically nothing’s really wrong.”

When he looked up again, there was no sympathy in Cameron’s expression. “If you get yourself hurt, don’t expect me to come and rescue you this time.”

Lev blinked at him. “I didn’t expect you to come this time.” He set the grape down. “I don’t expect anything from you. I promise. You’ve done more for me than... than some people I thought were friends. I don’t know how I can... how I can say thank you. Or make it up to you.”

“You shouldn’t expect anything from anyone. It’s a good way to wind up dead.”

Even after a full minute of staring at Cameron, Lev had no idea how to respond to that. “I’m sorry,” he eventually said, looking down again.

“Stop talking and eat.”

Lev didn’t know what else to do, so he obeyed. He was hungry anyway, and he really did need to make up for yesterday.

**\------**

Cameron watched Lev duck down and start nibbling on the still warm bread that Cameron had pulled out of the oven not thirty minutes before. If Lev kept apologizing Cameron was going to break out in hives. It was getting annoying. But he couldn’t apologize with something in his mouth.

The kitchen doors swung open and Nik nearly staggered through. Cameron and Lev both looked over at the walking trainwreck at the same time. Nik was in a pair of black leather jeans that sat at his hips and a pair of pitch black sunglasses, his hair a wild mess atop his head. “How is it,” he asked, “that you are more underdressed than I am?”

“You fell asleep in your clothes,” Cameron said unbothered, ignoring Lev choking on his bread. “I’m surprised you’re even awake, considering I have to wake your feathered ass up every afternoon.”

Nik waved him off and belined for the coffee maker. He grimaced at the empty pot. “Stars, who’s dick do I got to suck to get some damn  _ coffee _ ?”

“Mine,” Cameron said, dryly enough Nik actually looked at him.

“Can it wait though? I want coffee first.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Stop bitching and make coffee. No one forced you to get wasted with Amara.”

Nik opened and closed his mouth. He pointed at Cameron. “We were doing very important business things,” he said defensively. 

“Were you? Or were you freeloading my booze?”

Nik seemed a little uncomfortable. He looked back at the coffeemaker, trying to change the line of conversation; Cameron let him. “So, how long is the Damsel staying here?”

“Until he decides to be an idiot and leave,” Cameron said, returning to the bread he was kneading. He wasn’t going to force Lev here, same way he wasn’t going to force Nik to be here. But that did not mean he was going to feel particularly bad about anything that should happen if they decide to leave his safety net.

Nik hummed his amusement before getting a mug and starting his coffee. Cameron watched the muscles move in Nik’s tattooed back, he watched Nik stretch out and unfurl his dark red wings before bringing them back in once more. Nik muttered something in spanish.

Lev cleared his throat. “I- I can fix that, if you want? Your hangover?”

Cameron looked over at Lev. Those bright golden eyes were shining with sincerity, face open, if a little anxious. Though, Cameron guessed that was just a default look for the omega. Nik glanced at Lev while pouring himself a cup. “Just can’t help it can you. Stars, my dad would love you.”

Cameorn did not think that was a compliment, Nik probably didn’t  _ mean  _ it as a compliment either. But Lev was still confused all the same. Cameron finished up the dough and put it in the pan for the oven. “He’s saying you’re obedient,” he said. “Nik move, you’re in the way.”

Nik took a step back so Cameron could put the bread in the oven. He got started on clean up, when Lev softly said, “Omegas are supposed to be obedient.”

Nik scoffed in disgust, but just brought the coffee cup to his lips. Nik probably had heard the same rhetoric, but  _ clearly  _ he chose to ignore it. If he hadn’t, Nik would not be in this house right now. He wouldn’t be sleeping with Cameron, and he most definitely would not be in a relationship with him. “I’ll pass,” Nik drawled. “I’m a big boy.” He looked at Cameron from over his sunglasses. “And how long have  _ you  _ been up? When I woke up the pillow was cold.”

Cameron tried to shrug, but pain laced down his arms. He bit back the choked off spasm. “A few hours, give or take.”

His back had been too sensitive, too painful, to sleep long. Even in his demon form, even with Nik beside him, he was still waking up wheezing until he got to the point of giving up and just getting out of bed.

Cameron couldn’t see what Nik’s eyes were like behind his sunglasses, but he knew pure hatred when he saw it. Even if it was gone in half a heartbeat. Nik took a long drink from his mug and went to look at Cameron’s back. He knew there were splashes of black bruising all across his shoulder blades, probably down to the base of his back too. “Don’t touch me,” Cameron said, automatically.

“Wasn’t going to,” Nik said, easily. “Probably wouldn’t hurt so bad if you just let Lev heal you. But you’d probably rather get your toenails ripped off, first.”

Lev sighed so quietly, Cameron almost didn’t catch it. Cameron forced himself to turn his head and look at him. Lev’s gold eyes were wide with horror. But at the look Cameron was giving him, he wisely kept his mouth shut. “I don’t need a damn angel to heal me,” Cameron said, moving the pans to the sink.

“We’re better at healing,” Nik said, leaning against the counter.

“You’re not,” Cameron replied, not bothering to look at him.

Nik stared at him. “Hitting below the belt early, I see.” He looked at Lev. “Don’t take it personally. He’s just a prick when he’s in excruciating pain.” He looked back pointedly at Cameron. “Masochism tends to run in his family, it would seem.”

Lev made a small, distressed sound. “I can help? Please? I’m- good. A good healer.”

Cameron turned around and looked at him. He did not enjoy how long it took. Lev shrunk back at the dark look Cameron gave him. “Do I look like someone that wants to be indebted to an angel?” He already owned Nik so much, and he was bound to keep it that way. To just  _ one  _ angel. “Besides, I thought good,  _ obedient _ omegas didn’t defile themselves with demons.”

Lev looked down at the counter, shoulders curved in, just slightly. “I’m sorry,” he automatically said.

Both he and Nik said, “Stop apologizing.”

“I just wanted to help,” Lev said, in a small voice.

Nik’s mouth tugged, but he just took a long drink from his coffee. He downed the last of it, and went to get more. “Poor bastard,” he said, greatly amused. “Stuck in a house with two emotionally bankrupt assholes. Stars, what a life.”

Cameron snorted. “If he doesn’t like it, he can leave.” He considered, eyes going over the mess on the counter. “You want to help? Clean up the mess; I need to bathe.” Lev instantly got up, eager to have something to do. Cameron grimaced. “I’ll be back to check on your progress.” 

He ignored the look pinned between his shoulder blades by Nik and took off for the washroom. The sentries’ admiring eyes followed him back- but he ignored those looks too. He flooded the lights on and began drawing water. Cameron couldn’t stop himself from gasping at the lightning shooting down his back and arms and legs.

**\-------**

Nik could not stop himself from staring after Cameron. To have Cameron let someone other than himself clean his kitchen spoke volumes for the level of pain he was in. Nik turned to Lev, who was busily moving dishes to the sink to be washed. “Hey, heal me will you?”

Lev looked at him, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He wanted to not have a jackhammer going at his forehead when he followed Cameron. Lev instantly came over and brushed his fingertips against Nik’s temple. When the pain subsided, and it was safe to remove his sunglasses, Nik kissed Lev’s cheek before following after Cameron.

Cameron was slowly- so painfully slowly- getting into the tub by the time Nik came in. He looked at the door. Despite the pounding in his chest, Nik shut and locked the door; he didn’t want anyone in here. Cameron looked over at him, unimpressed. “What are you doing here?”

“You need help.”

“No I don’t.”

“I thought you didn’t lie to me,” Nik said, unbuckling his belt. “That stoic bullshit doesn’t work on me, and you know it. You know you’re not supposed to be straining yourself. It’ll just make your back worse and then  _ I’ll  _ have to deal with you being a colossal prick to everyone. But more importantly to  _ me. _ ”

Those pale, unblinking blue eyes didn’t flicker. Nik’s hands stayed on his belt until Cameron leaned back in the tub. He took that as permission to keep going. Nik discarded his pants and climbed into the porcelain tub with him. It was big enough for his wings, at least. Nik would not have gone near a small tub to save his life.

The water was scalding, but Nik dunked a cup and went to pour the water over Cameron’s head. But Cameron said, “What do you get out of this?”

Nik was so caught off guard he pulled back and looked at him. “What?”

“Don’t be daft,” Cameron said. “You’re not that stupid.”

There was a compliment somewhere in there. Nik shrugged, and went back to pouring water over Cameron’s white gold hair. Cameron could be so damned thick, sometimes. But he wasn’t going to indulge him, either. 

After getting through Cameron’s hair, Nik moved onto Cameron's body. There was one tattoo and that was on the inside of Cameron’s wrist- usually where he wore his watch. Nik knew enough about Demon Politics to know what that tattoo meant; that he used to basically be owned by someone. Cameron had been used as a pawn by both his parents, to further end their own agendas. Nik hadn’t asked what all he had been forced to do, and he didn’t  _ want  _ to know, either.

Nik couldn’t help but watch the water droplets that lined Cameron’s eyelashes slide down the sides of his cheekbones. Cameron lifted his eyes to meet Nik’s. “What?”

“Nothing,” Nik said, quickly. “Turn around.”

He didn’t miss the way Cameron’s body trembled as he turned around. Nik’s face slackened at the sight in front of him. The skin was nearly black near the wounds, and the bruising only got worse the further they went. “Okay,” Nik said, voice not quite his own. “I’m. I’m going to start, okay?”

Cameron nodded slightly. “Hurry up.”

Cameron flinched violently as Nik brought the rag to his back. He was barely touching him at all. Stars, no wonder he had been awake for hours. Nik wouldn’t be able to sleep either had he been trying to breathe through back pain. Nik bit back his apology. He knew he was deliberately hurting Cam, but they had no other option- unless he'd let Lev heal him, but that didn’t happen. And most likely  _ wouldn’t  _ happen. “We’re almost done. Just - we’re almost done.”

Great. Now he was stuttering. “Rinsing now,” Nik said. Cameron ducked his head, shoulder’s tight as he braced himself. Nik watched the muscles in Cam’s biceps seize and lock in place as the water slipped down Cameron’s pale bruise splashed back. “Okay- almost done.”

“Will you stop saying that,” Cameron rasped. “It’s getting redundant.”

Nik muttered under his breath and rinsed until the soap was completely off his skin. Where it wasn’t black and grey from bruises, it was flushed and bright from the heat of the water. Nik quickly got out of the tub and went for one of the black towels in the cupboard. He came back and put the towel on the toilet before reaching over for Cameron’s arm. Nik guided it behind his neck. “Brace yourself.”

“You keep saying stupid things,” Cameron muttered. Nik ignored him and hauled him out of the tub. Cameron wheezed and sat on the tub ledge. “Maybe a shower would have been easier,” he said to himself.

“Probably not,” Nik said, grabbing the towel. “The constant water pressure against your back would just aggravate your back worse than it already is.”

Nik started drying him off; his legs, arms, chest. Nik looked up to see Cameron looking down at him. His face was unusually open, but it was still unreadable. Those pale eyes, they were so light they were almost clear with the smallest splash of blue. Nik swallowed thickly, his eyes unwillingly going to Cameron’s lips. He knew that Cameron’s… attractiveness was in large part to his abilities, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hot as hell. And his mouth was curved just right. “...Tell me no,” Nik said, wrenching his eyes up to his. “Tell me no.”

Cameron’s face shifted so slightly he almost didn’t catch it. He brushed his long, practiced fingers across Nik’s cheek, his thumb across Nik’s lip. Nik’s heart pounded in his chest- he didn’t know why the hell he was so nervous about this. A damn kiss was nothing. But a kiss from  _ Cameron _ -

He leaned down and kissed Nik softly on the mouth. Nik was still surprised by how soft Cameron’s mouth was, even if he had kissed him a few times. But it was never enough for him. But he made do with what he had, because he was not going to push Cameron on this. Literally everything else, he was more than willing to butt heads with Cameron over. But not this.

Nik braced his hands on the sides of the tub. The porcelain was still hot from the water, but he leaned up and pushed back into Cameron’s mouth. Nik wasn’t sure when the next time this would happen, so he was going to make the most of it now.

Cameron’s slender fingers curled behind his neck, thumb brushing the length of Nik’s jaw. Nik only pulled back when his lungs began to protest. He gulped air deep into his lungs. “You- you’ve never kissed me like that before.”

Cameron lifted a brow. “I’ve kissed you like three times before,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but, that was different.”

Cameron was quiet for long enough, Nik almost wondered if he shouldn’t have said a damn thing. “You helped me,” Cameron said, as if that was explanation enough.

Nik flinched back as if he had been punched in the gut. “Did you kiss me because you thought you were  _ paying me _ for doing something that a boyfriend should be doing in the first place?” When Cameron didn’t say anything to dispute him, when Cameron didn’t  _ deny it _ , Nik scoffed and stood. “For  _ fucks  _ sake,” he snapped. “You don’t owe me anything. I don’t  _ want  _ anything from you. I just want  _ you _ . You are allowed to kiss someone just because you  _ want  _ to. Did you  _ want  _ to kiss me?”

He couldn’t read a damned thing on Cameron’s face. What he would  _ give  _ to have Adrien’s gifts in this moment. Being a damned empath had to be useful for dealing with emotionally stunted males. “I don’t know what your mother did to you. Or your father. But. You got to get over it somehow. You got to get past it because you can’t keep  _ doing this _ .”

Cameron gave him a horrifying smile. “You first.”

Nik threw the towel at him. “Get yourself ready. I’m getting something to eat.”

Nik turned around and stalked out of the bathroom with Cameron watching after him. Sometimes. Sometimes he just made everything so damn difficult.

\----

Silas liked to think of himself as a reasonable man. A logical man. Sure, he lost his temper easily, but he wasn't prone to unneeded worry. So when Lev missed training in the morning, and he felt unease curling through him, he was quite sure that he had every right to be concerned. 

He wasn't sure if he had every right to barge in on his half-brother first thing in the morning to explain why he was worried, but that was a different matter entirely. 

"Listen," he said before Bay could say anything, "I'm really worried. Lev never showed up for training this morning, and Lev never misses... well anything. He shows up early to everything. I've known him for years and he's never been late for any sort of date or appointment. So I might have gone to his house- don't judge me, I was worried - and Bay, his front door was broken. Sort of. The lock was. The lock in the doorknob. He wasn't at home, and he wasn't in any of his usual places, so he's not curled up having a panic attack somewhere, or anywhere I can find anyway. I'm really worried, Bay. I'm not sure what to do next." Silas paused, and then held out the large iced coffee he'd brought. "Also I got you coffee. Hey, Nate."

Silas wasn't sure if that was a glare Bay sent that way, or if he was just squinting because he didn't have his glasses on yet. From beside Bay, Nate offered a sleepy hello. There was a reason Silas liked Nate better than Bay. He tried to wait patiently as Bay, now with glasses, reached impatiently for the coffee. 

"At least you brought caffeine," Bay muttered, before going at the iced coffee with impressive determination. 

Silas opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Maybe it was best if he didn't say anything. Though that wasn't very honest, and Bay was bound to notice anyways, eventually. 

_ "What?" _ Bay finally said. 

Silas stopped fidgeting, straightening up automatically. "I brought you decaf. For the baby. Aren't you supposed to be avoiding caffeine?"

Bay actually teared up. Knowing it was hormones didn't make Silas feel any better. "What's the point of the coffee then?" 

Silas watched Nate lean closer to Bay and press a sympathetic kiss to Bay's shoulder. "I figured any coffee was better than showing up empty handed? And you like the taste, don't you? I can't imagine you drinking as much as you do and  _ not _ like the taste." Silas hesitated. "I do want the best for my nephew, Bay.”

Bay sounded bitter as he said, “This is extortion.”

Silas scoffed. “Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you  _ have _ to be dramatic.”

Maybe sass wasn’t the best idea. Bay’s eyes narrowed. "I'm six months pregnant without any caffeine to deal with giant angels who think its okay to barge into my bedroom so  _ excuse me _ for being a little dramatic.” 

Nate rubbed Bay’s back, giving a low, “Baylor.”

Bay relaxed somewhat, his expression softening as he glanced at Nate. He switched his attention back to Silas, sighing deeply. “What did you want?”

“Lev. He’s missing.” Silas frowned.

“No he’s not. He’s in Razya.”

Silas went still. “He’s what?” He twitched back a step, before he said, “Why?” He tensed, and added sharply, “And if you knew, why haven’t you done anything?”

Nate’s growl was soft, and if it wasn’t Lev, Silas might have backed off, but it  _ was _ Lev. Lev, who startled himself with his  _ own _ sneezes. Bay was lucky all Silas had done was sharpened his voice a little. He wanted to throw a fit, and with a lot more profanity than he was using currently.

“First off, watch your  _ tone _ . Second, I told Cameron that if anything happened to your precious angel I’d snap his neck.” Bay’s icy voice cut through Silas’ anger spiral. 

At least, until Silas processed what he’d said. “He’s with _Cameron?_ What the _hell_ , Bay?" Nate's near black eyes narrowed.

“No, Lev’s down in Demon Territory because he’s sightseeing.  _ Yes _ he’s with Cameron. No, he’s not in danger, unlike you, if you keep pissing me off," Bay snapped, fingers resting lazily on his extended belly.

Nate stiffened slightly.

Silas took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. “Listen. Bay. Lev’s- stars, I know you think he’s useless-”

“Not useless,” Bay said tiredly. “Defenseless. And weak. He can’t defend himself despite the best warriors training him. It makes him a target.”

Silas flicked him a glare. “And it seems right now your brother is the one targeting him. He has no business in Demon Territory. What does Cameron even want with him?”

“I imagine he wants to fuck him,” Bay replied dryly.

That didn’t do anything to soothe him, or his alpha. “And you’re sure he’s there of- of his own free will? I’m not sure the word no is in his vocabulary.”

“Are you insinuating that I would let Lev be held somewhere against his will with a demon that has been known for terrorizing angels?” Bay sounded genuinely insulted.

Silas knew he should backtrack. “I just- worried, Bay. Did you talk to Lev at least? How long is he going to be gone?”

Nate cut in. “He’s also with my brother, Silas.”

Silas had to stop and think for a moment, before saying slowly, “Nik?”

“No, the  _ other _ brother that Cameron is screwing," Nate said, impatiently.

Silas winced, trying to ignore Bay’s snort. “I’m still worried.”

"You’re being an insufferable territorial alpha," Bay retorted icily. "Lev isn't your mate and you have no right to him or what he does. So knock your shit off and go do something useful."

Silas blinked. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he rocked back a step. “I- right.” He swallowed. “Right. Okay. I- sorry. Just... let me know if- nevermind. I’m gonna go now.” Before he did anything stupid. Or stupid _ er _ , at any rate.

\---

Lev puttered around the kitchen. This was familiar. He even had to look around to find where things went. It kept him busy and he liked it that way. He could even ignore Nik, who had reappeared a few minutes seeming upset, until Lev was sure he wanted to open that can of worms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lev finally ventured as he dried the last pan.

"No," Nik snapped. "Mind your own business."

Lev flinched, holding the pan in his hands close to his chest. Alright, so he hadn't been a hundred percent ready to deal with Nik.

Nik went off before Lev could figure out what to say. "Why him? Of all the people in this  _ damned _ realm to fall in love with it has to be the most emotionally bankrupt,  _ damaged _ asshole. He makes me look absolutely functional. Do I blame him for it? No, of course not. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to beat my head against a brick wall whenever he does shit like this."

Lev opened his mouth, only to close it again. Nik wouldn't want his apologies. He carefully set the pan down on the counter, and then turned to peer at Nik. "What did he do?" Lev eventually asked, braced to jump back if need be.

Nik didn't even blink, didn't seem to notice he'd spoken. "Do you know how old I was when I first kissed someone? Stars, I can't even remember it was so long ago. But a damn kiss is nothing. But for Cameron it might as well be defusing a bomb. Am I worked up over a fucking kiss?  _ Yes I am. _ Because Cameron thought that I would want to be kissed because I helped him. Like some kind of damned transaction. How the  _ hell _ do I even respond to that. I know I fucked up, leaving him in there like that, but he's a damned prick."

Lev tried to say something, and then decided to let Nik keep purging. It seemed to be good for him. So he lifted himself up on the counter and waited to see if Nik had anything else to say.

Nik dropped his head on the counter with a thud that made Lev wince. "I am. Awful. An awful, awful person who doesn't know how to help anyone. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have walked out of there like that. No wonder my dad thinks I'm a waste of space."

Lev stared, eyes wide. He wasn't used to hearing that sort of rant outside his own head. After a moment, Lev reached over, tapping Nik's arm with featherlight fingers. Even Lev could see that flinch, but he spoke anyway. "You're not a waste of space," he tried. "And you're not awful." He dropped his hands in his lap, but kept his earnest gaze on Nik. "It... it sounds complicated and I don't understand all of it, but I don't- if you needed to walk out- that might be better than- than fighting. Getting upset and- getting upset and pushing doesn't really help."

Nik sighed. "Oh Lev. Lev Lev  _ Lev. _ You shouldn't want to be within a hundred miles of either of us. We're both too neurotic and screwed up for someone like you."

Lev was quiet for a moment. "I think that's my choice," he finally. After bracing his hands on the counter, he glanced at Nik. "I know you and Cameron aren't perfect, no one is, but you both have been nicer to me than most people." He swung his feet back and forth lightly. "I think I'd rather take you two over the angels who hate me for something I can't control. I didn't ask to be a coward. But you two take me as I am. Usually. And I prefer that."

Nik grimaced at him, taking a sip of coffee. "Lev, that is really sad."

Lev shrugged. "It is what it is. I'm used to it."

Nik looked him in the eye. "If you get hurt on one of our edges, you have no one else to blame but yourself. Not gonna force you to go, but damn, you should take the warning."

Lev swallowed. "I've dated worse. I know you're not like- not like him. And that's enough for me. Anything else I can recover from."

Nik shot him a look so harsh Lev had to look down. "That's an extremely low bar."

Lev shrugged uncomfortably. "It's as low as it needs to be," he said softly. "Most people can't meet it anyway."

Nik looked towards the doorway. "Most people are awful. It's why I rarely ever get attached. It's not worth it."

"That's a very- it's a very cynical way to look at the world."

“Oh really? Is that your professional opinion on the matter?”

Lev flinched. “You don’t have to be mean, you know.” He slid off the counter, grabbing the last pan to put it away. “You could just tell me to shut up if you want me to.”

When he looked back, Nik was smiling a little. “You could still run, if you wanted. Or fly, as it were.”

Lev huffed out a laugh. “I’m actually terrified of flying,” he admitted. “My wings are good for pretty much anything but flying.”

That earned him a snort. “That is honestly the most in character thing I have ever heard from you. I almost asked how you were related to Amara but I’ve had sex with both of you.”

Lev flushed, and then went still. “You’ve slept with Mar?”

“Well. I mean. There wasn’t a lot of sleeping involved.”

Lev rubbed his face. “Would you be surprised this isn’t the first boyfriend I’ve had that she’s slept with?” He glanced at Nik. “Never while I was dating them, but- it’s a little weird, I guess. That- I dunno, that our tastes align? Or something?”

Nik grinned. “I hadn’t realized we were  _ boyfriends, _ Lev.”

Lev’s flush went further. “I- I meant- I just- Was that too fast?”

The next thing Lev knew, Nik was very close indeed, and then Nik was kissing him. Lev grabbed for Nik’s shirt, and was reminded that Nik wasn’t wearing one. He wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten in the first place, but he certainly had more, ah, pressing matters to think about now. He tipped his head up, melting into the kiss and letting himself get crowded against the counter.

Lev stared up at Nik when the kiss ended, breathing hard. “Oh,” he said faintly. He didn’t get much chance to say much else. Movement caught Lev’s eye as Cameron wandered past to get some coffee.

“Clearly you weren’t that upset after all, Nik,” was all Cameron said.

Lev blinked. “He was,” he said eventually.

Cameron smiled a little. “Your throat must have made him feel better,” he said.

Lev flushed, his hand dropping from Nik’s chest. “I-” he cut himself off instead of apologizing. He wasn't even sure what he’d be apologizing for. “We talked a bit first?”

Nik grabbed his face, dragging him into another kiss. Lev gave a soft moan, couldn’t help it. It took a few seconds before he pulled back. “Nik,” he said breathlessly. “That’s- that’s not fair.”

“What isn't fair is your boyfriend trying to treat affection like a business arrangement.  _ This  _ is me wanting to kiss you because a) you're cute and b) I want my damn  _ kiss _ .”

Lev blinked. He’d meant something else, but now he felt less like Nik was kissing him, and more like Nik was using him. He glanced between the two of them, and then stared at Nik’s collarbone. “If- if you’re going to just use me to- to get back at Cameron, I don’t- I don’t want it.”

Nik pulled back. “No one wants to kiss me,” he muttered. He grabbed his mug and refilled his coffee, before walking out of the room, still muttering. 

Lev stared after him, hurt. He finally looked over at Cameron. “I like the kissing. I just don’t- I don’t want to be used as a weapon.”

“An ineffective weapon,” Cameron said dismissively. “He’d have to try harder than that to piss me off. He’s just being a child.”

“That doesn’t mean I like being used.” Lev pushed off from the counter. “He has a right to be upset, but I don’t want any part of it. Not like that.” He paused, pursing his lips as he flushed, but managed to say, “He talks enough, you’d think he’d actually talk  _ to _ you about what bothers him.”

“He’s upset because he got kissed. He  _ wanted _ to be kissed. So I kissed him.”

Lev blinked at Cameron. He really didn’t get it, and it baffled Lev. “Did  _ you _ want to kiss him?”

Cameron’s expression was unreadable. “Does it matter?”

Without hesitating, Lev said softly, “Very much.”

Cameron was quiet for so long Lev thought he wouldn’t say anything at all. Finally, Cameron said, “I don’t know what I want. I haven’t had to  _ want _ anything for centuries.”

Lev considered that. “It’s kind of hard to give consent if you don’t know what you want. Kisses don’t matter much, to me anyway, but they do, too. They mean a lot. But if you don’t want it, or if- it’s complicated. If- if- if they’re something you want or need to trade away, you at- you at least have to tell Nik  _ before _ , because he thinks you’re consenting to something else entirely. You were kissing him because- because it was a trade. And he thought you wanted it. And if you didn’t, then you weren’t really consenting to the same thing he thought you were. And that’s where- at least part- of his problem is. I think. If that makes sense?”

Cam stared at him, blinking for a heartbeat, and then he just... walked away. Lev hesitated, before giving a small sigh. Abandoned again. He wasn’t even sure if he’d helped. At least he’d tried though.

\----

For the last three hundred years, Cameron had every choice out of his hands. From what he wore to what he ate, to who he slept with.  _ Wanting things  _ was inconsequential. It did not matter, the only thing that should have mattered was keeping his heart beating. So that was what he had done. 

Nik had called him his boyfriend. What did that even  _ mean _ . He’s slept with people, he’s lived with people before. He wouldn’t call any of them partners of any kind. They were a business transaction. His mother had trained him: affection was not freely given. And it wasn’t given just  _ because _ . There was always a reason.

Cameron found Nik in the bedroom, buckling a new belt to a fresh pair of jeans. Nik looked over his shoulder at him, black hair in his eyes. He sighed deeply. “What do you want. I am too tired for the mental olympics you subject me to on a daily basis.”

Cameron was silent for long enough that Nik actually turned around and looked at him, warily. “I… I shouldn’t have just- left you in the bathroom like that,” Nik said clumsily. “I just. I don’t know how to handle you.”

“Who said you had to,” Cameron said, quietly.

“I did,” Nik said, tiredly. “When you showed up on my doorstep covered in blood and half dead. That’s when I decided to handle you.”

Cameron felt his mouth twitch up. “You’re doing a shit job of it, Nik.”

Nik scoffed. “Don’t I know it.”

Cameron swallowed. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what I  _ want _ . Wanting things mean nothing to me. I kissed you because you wanted me to. I don’t want things. I just keep myself alive.”

Nik seemed to consider that. He bit at his lip piercing. “And how do you keep yourself alive?”

“By doing what I’m told.”

Nik sketched a disbelieving brow. “You have never done anything I have told you to do.”

“Because you’re not going to kill me if I say ‘no’.”

“Not yet,” Nik muttered. But he sighed, the fight loosening from his shoulders. “No more transactions. Just. If you kiss me, don’t do it because I did something for you, that’s not how this works.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Before Cameron could turn around and walk out, he went up and kissed Nik on the mouth. Nik’s lips were soft, warm. Tasted like the bitter coffee on his tongue. But Nik yanked back, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I chose to.”

Nik looked amused. “Because you ‘chose’ to,” he echoed. “Can’t just say you  _ wanted  _ to?”

“Clearly not,” Cameron said.

“I think,” Nik said, hand pressed to Cameron’s chest, “that you need to make this up to me.”

Cameron’s eyes narrowed. “How?”

“You let Lev heal your back- at least enough to get rid of the bruises. Angel healing  _ is  _ better than demon healing and you know it.”

“Your clearly biased views do not impress me,” Cameron said, wrapping his fingers around Nik’s wrist.

“Is it though? Is it biased when damn near every angel can heal and only a handful of demons can?”

Cameron growled. “If I say yes, will you both stop hounding me?”

Nik smiled brightly. “Absolutely.”

“You are a child,” Cameron sighed, bitterly.

“You should have thought about that before you decided to be an idiot,” Nik said hooking a ringed finger in one of Cameron’s belt loops. “Come on, it’s not like he’s going to bite. But I’m sure if you ask, you can bite him.”

**\------**

Lev stared at the timer going off on the stove. Cameron had stressed no one was to touch his things, but Lev didn’t want the bread to burn. He waffled in front of the stove for a few seconds longer before he leaned forward and turned off the timer. He poked around the kitchen, and found a couple of oven mitts. He pulled the bread out, and set it on top of the stove. 

“Good news,” Nik said from behind him, startling Lev. Lev whipped around, staring at Nik. He’d expected to be left alone much longer. “I conned Cameron into letting you heal him.”

Lev blinked. “You did? How?”

“I asked very very nicely and like a slut. Works every time.”

Lev stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head. “Forget I asked.” He set the oven mits back where he’d found them. “Is it a right now sort of thing? Where is he?”

“Right here,” Cameron said.

Lev startled again, and clutched his chest. “You both walk too quietly,” he muttered, but he took a step towards Cameron. “Can I?” he said, just to be sure.

Cameron stared him down, silent long enough Lev started to squirm. Finally, he said, “Just this once. Make it count.” He shifted to sit by the counter.

Lev considered him for a moment, eyeing the back presented to him. He didn’t want to touch Cameron’s back, not when he’d seen Cameron reacted to even the possibility of Nik touching him. Lev shuffled closer, and hesitantly touched Cameron’s shoulder. He tried not to be bothered by the way Cameron deliberately looked away, and focused on healing what he could. There was no way he could heal everything. There was too much, and he was too unused to magic to do as much as he should have been able to. Still, it’d be better than what Cameron had now, and if he was good enough, maybe a shade or two better than before Cameron had hurt himself helping Lev.

By the time Lev was done, he was near cross eyed, but Cameron’s back did look better. Not perfect, not healed entirely, but Lev didn’t think it’d crack open again unless Cameron tried to mess it up again. “There,” Lev said tiredly. “Best I can do in one go.”

“See?” Nik said. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“Fuck you,” Cameron replied.

Lev closed his eyes. “You two bicker a lot,” he said, trying not to lean against Cameron. 

Cameron shifted under Lev’s hand. “Carry him to his room.”

“I can walk,” Lev protested, straightening.

“Then walk,” Cameron said flatly.

Lev dropped his hand to his side. “I don’t- I didn’t mean- I don’t want to be alone,” he admitted. 

“You won't be,” Cameron said. “Nik will be with you.”

Lev blinked. He didn’t think trying to get any further would work. He nodded once, and turned to Nik. He didn’t get far before Nik just picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. Lev squawked, scrabbling for a moment, before giving up. “You guys like carrying me around,” he grumbled at Nik’s backside.

He squeaked when Nik smacked his ass. “Listen. Don’t complain,” Nik said.

Lev gave up entirely, sighing deliberately loud enough for Nik to hear. When he was dropped on the bed, he reached for Nik immediately. The moment Nik was close enough, he dragged him close insistently and snuggled close, relaxing only when Nik dropped an arm over him. So maybe he did need a rest, was the last thing he thought before he passed right out.

\----

A few days later, Nik jerked awake when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He rolled over, unwrapping himself from Lev and fished it out of his pocket. He squinted at the screen and jolted up in a sitting position. He answered it on the third buzz. “Hello?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“ _ Hello, Nik. Sleeping? It’s nearly night time. _ ” Amara. She sounded rather amused.

“Ugh. Don’t judge.” Nik said palming his eyes. “Aren’t you the same person who sleeps until like four.”

“ _ So _ ?” she said. “ _ We’re talking about you, not me _ .”

Nik waved her off and carefully slid from the bed to not stir Lev in his sleep. Nik moved quietly through the house to get to a secure room where he couldn’t be overheard. He quietly shut the door behind him and went for the window. He pushed it open and forced air into his lungs. “What did you want?”

“ _ I found your guy _ .”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick warnings: This chapter includes smut, torture, and past abuse/flashbacks of said abuse. We didn't pull any punches, and you should be aware of that!

The bed was cooling when Lev woke, but Nik’s scent was fresh enough that Lev knew it couldn’t have been  _ that _ long since Nik had left. He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow for a moment, breathing deep. When he glanced up, gauging the light coming from the window, he realized it was either early in the morning or late at night. So where could have Nik gone?

Lev heaved himself out of bed, snagging an extra blanket to wrap around his shoulders as he shuffled down the hall. Nik’s scent was easy enough to follow, as long as Lev focused, and he found himself at a door he’d not opened yet. He debated how much he wanted Nik to come back to bed, and then peeked around the door.

Nik reached for a knife, the gesure so sudden Lev squeaked and shrank back a little. Nik relaxed, though, giving Lev a chance to take in the way Nik was dressed. It reminded Lev of when Amara got ready to go one of her jobs. 

Amara always came back smelling of blood on those jobs. 

“What do you want?” Nik asked sharply, sheathing the knife and reaching for another to tuck away on his person.

“I- you left.” Lev chewed on his lip. “I didn’t want to be alone.” Lev was starting to think he’d said that too often lately, but it wasn’t a lie. He hated being alone, and now that he was in a house with people he  _ could _ spend time with, he didn’t like to waste any of it.

Something in Nik’s face shifted. Whether or not it was a good thing, Lev couldn’t tell. Nik’s grin didn’t help. “I can fix that,” Nik said, looking Lev up and down. “Get undressed.”

Lev blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Take your clothes off,” Nik said with exaggerated slowness. “I need Cameron distracted, and you probably want to get fucked, yeah?”

Lev flushed deeply. “I-  _ Nik _ .” If anything he clutched his blanket tighter for a moment. “Who says Cameron wants to- to-” He didn’t deny Nik’s accusation, though.

Nik lifted a brow. “Cameron’s just as much a slut as I am. He’s just not as forward about it.”

Lev’s grip on his blanket loosened. “Oh. I- oh.”

Nik sighed softly. Lev didn’t protest when Nik pried the blanket from his fingers, letting it puddle at Lev’s feet. It wasn’t like Lev was wearing much- since he hadn’t gone home in days, he’d just borrowed one of Nik’s shirts to sleep in. Nik pulled it off impatiently, not giving Lev much time to protest again. Not that Lev wanted to. 

Nik ruffled his hair, peering at him thoughtfully afterwards. Lev blinked at him, but when he opened his mouth, Nik kissed him. Damn, but Nik knew how to kiss. Lev leaned into it, relished the way Nik’s hands slid down to his ass. By the time Nik pulled back, Lev was breathless and a little dazed. Nik gave him a critical look, and then winked, saying, “Keep him busy for me.”

Lev found himself outside in the hall, a little lost and sans even the blanket. He glanced at the door, before easing down the hall. At least Cameron’s room wasn’t  _ too _ far. As long as he ducked his head he didn’t have to make eye contact if he ran into any sentries. Still, he was relieved to be able to slide into Cameron’s bedroom. At least until he realized he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Cameron looked busy at his desk, and Lev didn’t know how to interpret the look Cameron sent him.

Cameron turned fully in his chair, looking him up and down. “I didn’t realize you had the courage to walk in here stark naked. Usually that’s Nik’s thing.”

Lev knew his blush was creeping down his neck by now. “Nik sent me,” he finally managed. What else was he supposed to say?

He didn’t know if he wanted to wilt under Cameron’s scrutiny or bask in it. “And did you want to be sent?”

“Yeah,” Lev said faintly. He swallowed, and added, “I could have gone back to bed. I... I don’t think Nik would have stopped me. I want- I wanted to come.” He just hadn’t expected to be sent.

Cameron lifted a single brow. “You wanted to ‘come,’” he said, in a tone that had Lev pausing. 

“Oh.” Lev flushed. “I- that’s not- that’s not what I meant. I wanted to be here- I wanted- I mean, yes, I do, but I didn’t mean-” He gave up, quite sure his whole face was flushed gold by now. “If you don’t want- I can go?”

“Come here,” was all Cameron said. Lev didn’t need to be told twice. When he was close enough, Cameron pulled him down into his lap. Heat shot through Lev, and he had to fight not to bury his face in Cameron’s neck. Cameron didn’t have the same reservations; he already had his nose pressed to Lev’s throat as his hands ran up and down Lev’s sides posessively. Even that was enough to drag a soft sound from Lev, who braced his forearms on Cameron’s shoulders as he lifted his chin to give Cameron more room.

Lev shifted in Cameron’s lap, already trying to seek out some sort of friction. Cameron’s teeth pressed against his skin, hard enough Lev froze, heart going double time in anticipation. A soft whine slipped past Lev’s lips, but he didn’t move again. As he waited, trying to be patient, Cameron’s hands drifted lower, grabbing at his ass. Only Cameron’s fangs, sharp against Lev’s throat, kept Lev from pushing back against them. 

When Cameron stood, Lev slid off his lap, staring up at Cameron with wide eyes. “Take my pants off,” Cameron said. That was enough for Lev, who pushed them down, barely registering the silky texture beneath his fingertips as he sank down with them. This was familiar, at least. After Remi, Lev knew exactly what to do on his knees. Enjoyed it, even.

With that in mind, he reached out, wrapping his hand around Cameron's cock. When Cameron didn't stop him, even when he paused, glancing up, Lev leaned forward eagerly, starting with little kitten licks as he worked Cameron up to full hardness. As Cameron got hard, Lev started taking more in his mouth, moaning softly as he did. Cameron's hand slid into his hair, a comforting presence. If he wasn't enjoying this, Lev was sure he'd let Lev know. 

The hand on Lev's head was good for encouragement; Cameron's cock was pushing at the back of Lev's throat by the time Lev pulled back. The thing was, it wasn't quite enough. He kept his hand around Cameron's cock, stroking it as he said carefully, "I won't break, you know."

Cameron's smile had an edge to it that sent shivers down Lev's spine. The way he fisted his hand in Lev's hair went straight to Lev's dick. "Stop talking," Cameron ordered. "Be a good boy and suck my cock."

Lev flushed deeply, but he was no less enthusiastic about how he went to work. It'd been a while since he'd done this, but he was determined. Even if it took some doing, Lev worked his way down to the base of Cameron's cock, and looked up, trying to gauge Cameron's reaction. 

Now that he was paying attention to more than just the dick in his mouth he could hear Cameron's soft moans. Cameron's eyes were shut, and Lev was hyper aware of his fingers in Lev's hair, pulling hard enough Lev choked on a moan.

Lev pulled back, at least far enough he could catch his breath. He dove back in the moment he was sure he wouldn't choke again, redoubling his efforts. Every moan he heard encouraged Lev. He braced his hand on Cameron's thigh as he bobbed his head, sliding all the way down each time. 

When Cameron came with a groan, Lev swallowed it all, as best he could. He was a little out of practice, knew he didn't have the ease he used to, but he was determined. Once Cameron was done, Lev pulled off, breathing hard. Cameron's hand was still in his hair, a steadying feeling as Lev dropped his forehead against Cam's thigh.

Cameron tugged on Lev's hair to get his attention. "Get on the bed."

Lev blinked up at him, opening his mouth for a moment, before he decided not to question it. He stood, and scrambled onto the bed. Once there, he settled on his knees, braced on his forearms as he waited for Cameron's next order.

\-----

Nik went through his mental checklist of things he needed. He had on a set of light armor and a black bandana to keep his bangs out of his face. If he wasn't as vain as he was, perhaps he would cut his hair. But alas he was, and a bandana worked  _ just  _ fine. He had a few choice knives on his person, and the dual swords strapped to his back.

It was far too easy to slip out into the late night air and get to the motorcycle in the garage. It was fast, silent, and pitch Black. Excellent for stealth. 

He drove for the next twenty minutes until he got to the bar where he told Amara to meet him. He wasn't going to chance going to Cameron's bar in case he was seen on camera with all his weapons. Her found her sitting at the bar nursing her mostly likely not first beer. She tapped two fingers to her temple. "You clean up quickly," she said by greet, taking a drink from the amber bottle in her free hand.

"I don't need to clean up," Nik said, sliding into the seat next to her; he ignored the demons looking their way. "I'm hot no matter what. Give me what you know."

She leaned back, thrumming her fingers against the counter top. "Is this a kind of job you can do on your own?"

"Sir, would you like anything," the bartender cut in.

Nik ignored him. "I've dismantled many organizations. I can take care of one psychopath and his thugs. Unless you're bored and want in on the fun," he semi offered, a grin curling on his face. 

She seemed to consider that. "Would I be getting paid?"

"Is my presence not payment enough?"

She laughed at him. "I mean, I'd prefer cash. Or booze. But I can work with that."

Nik smiled a bit. "Good. I don't think Cam's booze supply could take another hit like that."

She snorted and took another drink. "How's Lev doing?" she asked.

Nik shrugged. "I declothed him and sicced him on Cam while I was gone. Should keep them both occupied and satisfied for the time being. And he's put on a bit of weight, too." Cameron had forced Lev to eat regularly, not that Lev had really minded.

"I meant after his meltdown a few days ago," Amara said, "but sure, traumatize me with details of my cousin's sex life."

Nik pointed at her. "You're a filthy hypocrite."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Amra said, offhandedly, grabbing an envelope from inside her jacket. "I never overshare."

"Sure you don't," Nik said, holding out a ringed hand.

When she handed it over, Amara said, "No, but seriously… I am glad he's doing better with you two. I thought it'd just be a one night stand and he wouldn't stick around. Didn't think  _ you two  _ would want him to."

Nik went over the pictures and intel from the folder. "Me neither, to be honest. Lev's delicate and I'm honestly surprised that he didn't bolt like a bunny. But he's infectious." And honestly smelled really,  _ really  _ good.

"He's stronger than you think," she said. "But he does grow on you."

Nik hummed agreement absently, his attention more focused on the information in front of him than the conversation. He lined out his plan in his head. It was infuriatingly easy, to fall back into the training forced onto him by his father. He shut out that cold, cold voice and turned to her. “So, what’s it going to be? You coming or getting wasted?”

“ Is it sad it’d be easier for me to just go with you?” she asked, sitting the bottle on the counter.

Nik clicked his tongue. “Honestly? A little. But your inability to get drunk is not important right now.”

“I can get drunk.”

“Not easily.” Nik waved her off. He put the folder in his jacket and got down from the stool. “Come on, we only have a certain window and I’m not losing him again.”

\---

The few moments before Cameron joined Lev on the bed felt like an eternity. At the first touch, Lev relaxed, giving a small sigh as Cameron’s hands slid up his thighs. He dropped his forehead onto his arms, moaning the moment Cameron pressed a finger in. He was already slick, had been since Cameron pulled him into his lap, and so Cameron wasn’t going to have any problems opening him up. Cameron did just that, working him up to two fingers with silent and deliberate determination. His free hand was on Lev’s hip, keeping Lev from thrusting back too much. Lev slowed, trembling, when he felt Cameron lean over him. The kiss Cameron pressed to his spine startled him into rocking back again, whining softly, and he got a sharp nip for his troubles.

As long as he didn't move too much, Cameron kept up the kisses up and down Lev's back, though it was just as likely that Lev would feel the tantalizing scrape of Cameron's fangs instead. Lev tried not to be too loud with his moans, although Cameron didn't make it easy; he was relentless as he stretched Lev. The familiar burn of it had Lev panting in anticipation. He wanted more, and Cameron, despite having two fingers in Lev's ass, still didn't seem ready to just fuck him already.

Cameron pressed deeper, those long, talented fingers dragging yet another moan from Lev. It wasn't too long until it didn't even feel like a stretch anymore. Just Cameron's fingers, teasing and pressing deep, and never deep enough. 

Lev bit back a whine, pressing his face against the bed. He couldn't rock back, and he ached for more than just the two fingers inside him. Just wanting something other than the teasing at his hole, he reached beneath himself, but he didn’t even get far enough to touch his own cock before Cameron was pulling back and tugging his hand away. Lev found himself with his arm pinned behind his back, with Cameron leaning close again as he said, “No.”

Damning his efforts to stay quiet, Lev gave a low whine, shuddering. He fisted his free hand in the covers, gave an aborted jerk of his hips, anything to get Cameron to do something more than continue to scissor his fingers in Lev’s hole.

Cameron added a third finger.

This time Lev groaned, sucking in a sharp breath. “Cameron,” he pleaded. 

“Hmm?”

That wasn’t  _ fair _ . “Please? I want- I want-”

“I’m not a mind reader. What do you want?”

Lev trembled. "I want-" It took him a second, but he finally blurted, "You."

His heart sank when Cameron just said, "I'm right here."

Lev couldn't help his whimper. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, or say, or something. "I want you in me," he tried hopefully, breathlessly, desperately. 

"I am in you." As if to prove his point, he twisted his fingers, spreading them. 

That wasn't what Lev had meant and he suspected Cameron knew it. Lev flushed deeply, even as tears welled up. "I want- Cameron  _ please _ ?"

"Please  _ what _ ?"

Lev's whimper sounded suspiciously like a sob, even to him. "Please- I want- fuck me? Please? I- please?"

He thought that would be enough, but Cameron just gave a harsh thrust of his fingers, and said calmly, "That's what I'm doing."

Lev tried shoving his hips back, breath stuttering in his throat. "Cameron-" he tried, helplessly. 

"What do you want, Lev? Use your words."

"I want- I want- I need you to fuck me. I want your- your cock. Cameron  _ please _ ." Lev flushed deeper, all but gasping as he tried not to cry.

"All you had to do was ask. Why go through so many hoops?"

That wasn't a yes. What more did he want? Lev shook his head. "I- it's  _ hard _ ." Coming up with the words, making himself  _ say _ them.

"So am I. And you're not letting me fuck you."

**_"Please_ ** fuck me. Cameron, I need- I need it." Did he need permission? Lev had given it to him. Begged him to, even. Despite himself, the tears fell, breath hitching, as he pleaded, "Cameron, I need it. Please?"

"Finally," Cameron said. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" His fingers withdrew. Lev didn't get a chance to protest before his cock replaced them. 

\----

Nik had given Amara his plan and let her go her own way. Without powers, Nik had to rely on an element of surprise to get the upper hand. But at least the majority of demons didn't have elemental based powers that could wipe him off the face of the realm. They mostly had abilities that altered perceptions and emotions; like Cam and his venom. Nik had charms embedded in his jewelry accordingly.

The warehouse Agra was holed up in was a far cry from the exquisite shining manor house Nik had made home. But he supposed the goal was invisibility not luxury. 

Nik had his blades withdrawn and through four demons throats before they could even detect him. He moved, silent and little more than a wraith through the halls.

Nik unlocked the office door and slipped inside. His chest tightened at shutting the door behind him, but he forced his ass across the room and to the desk at the wall. Plopping down in the chair, Nik swung his blood crusted boots up on the fine wood and picked through the piles of papers. He commited the important details to memory and had been waiting for ten minutes before the door pushed open. 

Nik had one of his knives thrown and inbedded in the doorway, not even an inch from Agra Luain’s head a heartbeat later. He grinned brightly. “Stars, is it a demon thing to move so  _ slow _ ?”

The only surprise on Agra’s face was a blink as he took in Nik’s blood coated clothes and skin. He was sure he looked like a half feral animal, but he didn’t  _ care _ . “Aren’t you the angel that blood traitor is sullying himself with? You don’t have any powers. And you managed to get into my office past my warriors.”

Nik flicked a knife between two fingers. He made it sound like it was hard. It wasn’t. And he was kind of offended that he was underestimated; but not surprised. “It’s not Cameron’s fault he wanted an upgrade. But we’re not here to talk about me. Why don’t we start with why you decided to carve Cameron’s wings from his back.” Nik had his knife embedded in Agra’s hand the moment it moved for a weapon; black blood seeped past his fingers. “Keep those where I can see them.”

No reason risking getting himself killed before he could do the killing.

Agra’s hand twitched. “Afraid of not being able to defend yourself?”

Nik threw another knife, hitting him in the shoulder; Agra winced. “I’m the one asking questions.” he said, lightly. “Tell me why you decided to cut the wings from Cameron’s back.”

Agra’s face twisted into a smile. Nik’s eyes went unwilling to the two sets of fangs. Cameron had the same ones- all demons had the same ones. “I didn’t realize you were defective  _ and  _ stupid. I thought you knew.”

So many people kept underestimating him. They thought because he didn’t have magic, he didn’t have any intelligence either. “Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it.”

“I have not trained and moulded that whore into the perfect weapon so he can sleep with the  _ enemy _ . So I told him, that if he wanted to fuck an angel so badly, then he can be treated like one.”

And there it was.

Nik smiled a bit, even if it felt like a blade was driven deep into his gut. He dropped his feet down onto the floor and stood. “That was all I needed.”

\---

Once Cameron was fully in Lev, he pulled Lev up. Settling on Cameron’s lap like this felt like he went even deeper. Lev braced a hand on Cameron’s thigh, breath stuttering as Cameron wound a hand around his throat. Lev didn’t have the time to get oriented; Cameron’s hand on his throat was too much of a distraction, a weight he couldn’t ignore, didn’t want to, and Cameron was already fucking into him, hard enough Lev was breathless.

He pushed his hips back, trying to meet Cameron’s relentless thrusts. Even as he did, he reached up to grab lightly at the hand Cameron had around his neck. Instead of pulling at the hand, he pressed against it. The only response he got was Cameron’s teeth pressed to the juncture where his shoulder met his neck. Still, it was enough for Lev’s next too-fast breath to come out as a moan.

There was no way Lev could keep up with Cameron; all he could do was tremble in Cameron's arms as every thrust hit home. Whatever reservations he had about being loud before were gone. He couldn't have kept quiet if he tried, and he was certainly too distracted to try now. 

Lev dropped his other hand to brace himself on Cameron's other thigh. He could feel his orgasm building, and Cameron hadn't even touched him anywhere beyond the grip on his throat. Just the thought had another moan spilling from him as he tensed.

It was like Cameron had read his mind, because before Lev could reach his peak the hand not pressed against Lev's windpipe closed around the base of his cock, hard enough he couldn't come. Lev gave a whimper that sounded pitiful even to him. Cameron hadn't even slowed. 

"Cameron," Lev gasped, digging his fingers into Cameron's thighs. "Cam-" A particularly hard thrust made him lose his train of thought. He moaned helplessly, arching his back.

"You can do better than that," was all Cameron said. A shudder went through Lev as he moaned again. 

Sweat slid down his spine. Even his thoughts were scrambled, and Cameron wanted him to do  _ better? _ His whine did nothing to move Cameron. 

"Cameron, please," he managed, twitching his hips. "Pl-" He swallowed hard. "Please?"

The only answer he got was a bruising nip on his neck.

"Cameron,  _ please _ . I want- shit, I want to come," he pled. "Please let me come, I want- I need- Cameron-"

He couldn't get any further, but asking seemed to do the trick. Cameron let go of both his dick and his throat, pushing Lev back down towards the mattress. Lev didn't even try to hold himself up, and was glad of it when he felt Cameron's hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. The change in angle had Lev groaning Cameron's name right before he came, hard.

Still, Cameron didn't slow, no doubt chasing his own orgasm. He must have been close, because even half out of it, Lev could feel Cameron's knot beginning to swell, catching on his rim with every quick, harsh thrust Cameron gave. When Cameron finally came, burying himself deep and locking them together, Lev gave a halfhearted moan, twitching his hips up.

Cameron ended up leaning against him, his weight comforting. So was the sound of his breath in Lev's ear as Cameron panted. As Cameron settled more of his weight on Lev, ending up flush against his back, Lev started to purr, even as exhaustion pulled at him. He rubbed his face against the covers, chasing Cameron's scent since he couldn't hide his face in Cameron's neck. As Cameron's breaths slowed, so did Lev's, until Lev was all but dozing.

\--

Nik’s knuckles were bleeding steadily. Gold and black blood alike were intertwined on his hands. But the wounds to his skin was nothing compared to the battered flesh on Agra’s golden face. Nik leaned back against the desk, hands braced and ankles crossed. “Now that that is out of my system,” he lightly said, “We can finish this and I can go  _ home _ .”

He pulled the glass vial from his pocket and say it on the desk. Agra’s pale, swollen eyes followed it, his lips thinned. “Where did you get that?”

Nik grinned. “I figured you’d know what that was. Cam told me about how you like to use his venom to interrogate. I figured I’d use it for other purposes.” Nik had a front row seat to how that venom worked, and he had no intention of letting it ever be used on himself again. “Do you think,” Nik mused, “that someone could be scared to death. Literally? I mean,  _ I’ve  _ thought about it. Fear makes your heart race, you sweat and then with this venom- you  _ hallucinate _ . Surely, if you use enough, your heart will give out. But if not, I guess I can always carve it out.”

Nik shut away the voice in his head, the cold, aloof voice of his father who had trained him exactly for this kind of thing ages ago. 

Agra spat blood on him; Nik didn’t bother wiping it off. “You’ll think a little venom will get me to spill intel?”

Nik shrugged. “I don’t give a shit about intel. I just want to watch you suffer.”

Nik wiped his bloody hands on his black pants and reached for a syringe. He wasn’t going to risk accidentally pricking himself because he couldn’t keep a grip on a damned needle. Nik extracted the silver iridescent liquid from the vial and took a step forward. Agra had the smart idea, to shrink back against his chair. Not that it would actually do anything. It was bolted to the floor. “Hold still, you’re just going to make it worse.”

Nik wrenched his head back and plunged the needle into his jugular. Black veins rolled from the injection site and he stepped back as Agra jerked. He watched, half bored, half fascinated as Agra gripped the chair, wheezing. Sweat slipped down Agra’s temples, cutting through the blood streaming down his face. 

“It’ll take less than four more seconds for that to hit full effect,” Nik said. “It took faster for me, but I imagine that is because I didn’t have the exposure to demon toxin.” And becasue it came directly from the source. Agra lurched forward, shaking his head. He was panting hard, fingers half shifted into claws. “Aaaand there it is.”

“You think that’s the best you can do?” Agra wheezed. “I  _ am  _ fear.”

“Clearly your son is a prodigy then,” Nik said, unconcerned. He pulled a knife from it’s sheath at his side. And plunged it down through one of Agra’s bound hands. Blood splattered and spilled past his skin, down onto the floor. Agra’s scream’s cut through the room. But he panted, drew back and looked up at Nik with now dark red eyes. Nik grinned. “That looked like that hurt, Friend.”

Nik extracted another dose. “You look like you want another hit.” Agra glared at him- or at least he  _ tried  _ through all that bloody, swollen flesh. “‘Why yes, Nik, I would love another.’ Excellent.” He plunged the needle down in the same place, watched the silver liquid disappear into Agra’s body. Even more black veins shot out around the injection site. 

“Get away from me,” Agra wheezed, shaking his head violently. “Get  _ away _ -”

“Ah,” Nik said, leaning back against the table. “I see the hallucinations have started. I wonder what you’re seeing. What is a demon of fear afraid of?” Nik had found himself stuck in a closet with no lights, no air. He had been screaming, according to Cameron. 

“Cam- Cameron.” Agra swallowed visibly. “You- you did this. You  _ did  _ this to your _ self _ -”

Nik bit at his lip ring. So. He was seeing Cameron. Made sense, in a warped way, he supposed. Nik watched the muscles strain in Agra’s muscled body as he seized, trying to break free from the chair. Nik put two more knives in choice places when Agra seemed more blood than demon at that point. Agra’s screams turned hoarse, bone deep tired- as if the pain had finally become too overwhelming that his pain receptors shut off to save him the agony. “Well. This has been fun,” he said. “But I’m needed elsewhere and since you’re not dead…”

Nik pulled the knife from Agra’s groin and pushed his shoulder back flesh to the chair. “Looks like I’m cutting it out.”

Nik slipped the buttons from Agra’s shirt with the blade and pushed the soaked fabric out of his view. There were faint black lines crisscrossing Agra’s chest. Nik plunged the blade around his heart, ignoring the strangled screams, and his father’s voice murmuring in his head. He shoved his hand in Agra’s chest, fingers wrapping around his pounding heart.

Nik pulled Agra’s bloody, sandy brown hair back so they were eye to eye. “This is what happens when you decide to hurt your son for loving an angel.”

And he ripped it out.

\-------

Amara followed the trail of bodies. As much as she’d thought this would be fun, there’d not been much to do by the time she got there. It wasn’t  _ her _ fault she didn’t have reliable transportation. Nik seemed to have done well enough on his own, though, judging by the amount of black blood spilled tonight. 

She skirted another body before pausing outside a door. Unease flickered under her skin, prickling until she pushed the door open. Her eyes widened. One more body, then. Nik hadn’t held back on this one. She was almost impressed. 

Nik was on the floor in front of what Amara assumed was the demon she’d tracked down for him. Black blood covered Nik, almost as bad as the corpse in front of him, but he hadn’t made a move to clean himself up. Instead he stared blankly forward, arms braced on his knees.

“Nik,” Amara said lightly, pacing forward a few steps. She didn’t even get a blink. “Nikolas.”

Right. Well then.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” she muttered, crossing the room and crouching beside him. “Oh, that’s right. I’m not getting paid.” She looked him up and down, and then huffed. “If you stab me I'm stabbing you back.” She grabbed his elbow, and then jumped away when he went for his knife. “Stars, you bastard. I’m trying to help.”

Nik blinked at her, but his knife lowered. Slow, sure, but it lowered. 

“We need to get you out of here.” She reached over and took the knife from him. “I know you have more of those but this is mine now. New rule. Any knife you try to kill me with I get to keep.” She tugged his arm until she could get it around her shoulder, and heaved him up. “You owe me dry cleaning. This is my favorite jacket.”

The walk to the car took far too long for her liking. No one jumped them, thank the stars, but she didn’t like it all the same. When she found his motorcycle, she stared at it for a good long moment, before swearing under her breath. 

“I don’t trust you to drive yourself. Friends don’t let friends drive..... Shell shocked or something, fuck if I know.” Unhooking his arm from her shoulders, she eyed the bike. After a moment, she tugged him closer, and then straddled it herself. “Come on, damsel. Up you go. I wish you had a side saddle or whatever its called. I’d get pictures and lord it over you forever.”

It took him a solid minute of staring at the bike before he climbed on, but he got on. “Sometimes I wish you actually cared about road safety. For once I don’t trust you to have the reflexes to survive crashing. You’re not allowed to let go,” she added, tugging his arms around her. “If you die, Cam’ll kill me, and I have much to live for.”

She didn’t expect a response, and she didn’t get one, so she gunned the engine. The bike purred under her as Nik dropped his cheek between her shoulder blades.

“I gotta steal this baby from you one day,” she said right before she took off.

The drive back took longer than she would have liked, but she really didn’t trust him not to accidentally fall off. He didn’t say a damn word, and she didn’t like how still he was. Nik was supposed to be animated and lively and a pain in her ass. That was ninety percent of his charm. Stars, she hoped Cam wouldn’t kill her for dropping his boyfriend on his lap like this. 

The manor house was quiet when she pulled up. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected. Nik seemed more the type to throw a party at ungodly hours than Cam. Whatever. After easing off the bike, giving it one last covetous pet, she snagged Nik’s sleeve. “C’mon, princess. I’m sure your prince is wondering where you are.”

When he didn’t move fast enough for her liking, she gave up. His arm went back over her shoulder, and she half dragged him up the steps. Once at the door she realized she didn’t have a hand free. 

“For fucks sake.” She kicked the door once. Twice. Several times. 

She nearly kicked Cam when the door swung open. 

It only took a single sniff to have her wrinkling her nose. “Did you just finish- nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Lev’s sex life was his own business. At least until she could get him on his own and make him spill on  _ his _ terms. “Do I get a finder’s fee?” She asked sweetly, if only to be sure Cameron didn’t answer her unfinished question.

Not that it mattered. Cam didn’t even have eyes for her. His pale gaze was fixed solely on Nik. When he reached for Nik, she let him, watched him pull Nik’s arm around his own shoulders. Nik was quick to hide his face in Cam’s neck, clinging. Amara was left feeling like she was intruding. Not for long though. Cam shut the door in her face.

“You’re fucking  _ welcome _ ,” she said loudly.

Whatever.

\---

Cameron had left Lev sleeping soundly- loudly- in his bed. He had gone back to work but hadn’t bothered to put on clothes when he went back to work. He hadn’t even  _ realized  _ Nik was gone until he had heard someone beating the hell out of his door. 

Nik’s face was still buried in Cameron’s neck, fingers digging tightly at his side, when Cameorn pushed open the nearest bathroom door. The smell of demon blood burned through Cameron’s nose as he moved Nik’s hips and sat him down on the toilet. He wrenched Nik’s fingers from his skin and dimmed the lights.

Cameron turned the tub faucets on and went to tug Nik out of his blood soaked clothes. He sunk down to his knees and pulled Nik’s boots and socks off. Then he carefully ran his fingers down Nik’s sides, his jacket and shirt, pulling several blades from his body.

Cameron’s face tightened, but he just went to loop his fingers in Nik’s belt loops. “Lift your hips,” he ordered. When Nik continued to stare off past Cameron’s shoulder, he pinched his claws into Nik’s side to draw his attention back to him. And it worked. Nik’s near black eyes returned to his. “Lift. Your. Hips.  _ Now _ .”

Nik put his torn up hands on Cameron’s shoulders and did as told. He slipped Nik’s pants off and puddled them on the floor next to his feet. Then Cameron went to work pulling the rest of his clothes off. Nik’s body had it’s fair share of nicks and scars from years of training and fighting, but it looked like whatever he did tonight, he remained mostly untouched- except for his hands, and now the places where he sunk his claws. “Can you stand? Or do you need my help?”

Nik just stared at him, laser focused on his eyes, but didn’t say a word, didn’t  _ move _ or react in any way. Cameron sighed softly and hooked his arms the rest of the way around his neck. He slipped his hands around Nik’s back and hauled him up and to the tub. After a moment of debate, Cameron climbed in with him.

The water wasn’t scorching, but still hot enough that Cameron winced when it hit his back. He went for the cup and started running clean water down Nik’s blood covered skin. Nik blinked slowly at him, he looked down at Cameron’s body and then the growing bloody water. He figured Nik’s mind was coming back to him the more he got stimulated. And the hot water was doing it’s job. He allowed Nik to press his fingers to Cameron’s chest. 

Cameron drained and put in fresh water when it grew too dark from the blood. Nik blinked some more and started registering where he was. Cameron washed the blood out of his hair with mechanical efficiency. 

“Cameron?”

“Mm?”

“When… where’s Amara?”

“I left her on the porch. I assume she’s gone by now.”

Nik nodded slowly and looked out the window at the night sky. He finished getting Nik clean after draining the water a few more times. But when he got Nik out of the tub, Nik was back. But he was still uncharacteristically quiet.

Cameron grabbed a towel for him. “Do you need help?”

Nik shook his blue streaked black hair, and sat on the lip of the tub, holding out a hand. Cameron put it in, but Nik was looking up at him. His face was blank. The smile: gone; the wry humor: gone. A ghost was looking back at him. “Cameron?”

“What.”

Nik swallowed. “Can… I want- Please kiss me?”

Cameron looked down at him, for a moment. He debated on saying no. And he knew Nik wouldn’t hold it against him, if he did. But it seemed like more of a need than a want, at this moment and Cameron’s alpha wanted Nik taken care of.

Cameron tilted Nik’s chin back, and leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. The metal of Nik’s lip rings were cool against his mouth, and he barely felt Nik’s fingers resting on his hip. When he pulled back, there was a bit of life back in Nik’s eyes. “Come on. You need fed. Then you’re going to bed.”

Nik nodded and stood. He hooked the towel around his hips and went to the kitchen. Cameron told the nearest sentry to have someone clean up the bathroom and followed after him. Nik went for a bottle of tequila. Cameron wrenched it out of his hand. “No.  _ Food _ .”

Nik’s mouth thinned, but he didn’t argue and got some milk and bread. Cameron leaned against the counter with his arms folded over his chest, watching Nik hunch over the table and eat and drink his milk. “Where were you?”

Nik shrugged, but didn’t say anything.

“Nikolas, tell me where the hell you were,” Cameron said, coldly.

Nik finally looked up at him, and he somehow looked younger and older at the same time. “I… was killing people?”

“Well, no shit,” Cameron said. “ _ What  _ people, and why wasn’t I informed of this?”

Nik’s mouth twitched. “I found Agra.”

The only surprise Cameron allowed himself was a blink.  _ You killed my father _ ? Cameron coolly said, “Are you wanting a thank you? You’re not going to get one.”

“The only thing I want,” Nik said, “Is to eat my food, and go to bed with you. That’s all I want.”

Cameron dug his fingers into the counter. “Why did you kill him.”

Nik looked squarely at him, eyes hard as glass. “You know why.”

\---

Lev woke up alone. Again. He winced as he sat up, but a glance told him Cameron wasn’t in the room at all. Another glance told him it was still dark out, though the jaw cracking yawn he gave could have told him that too. After debating a moment, he slid off the bed and padded out the door. 

He tracked Cameron’s scent through the house, growing alarmed at the fading scent of blood and Nik, too. They were in the kitchen when Lev found them, staring at each other. Lev hesitated in the doorway, not sure if he should intrude, but the sight of Nik’s hands, the raw knuckles, made him freeze.

“What happened?” He asked, shuffling closer in alarm. “Nik, your hands...”

Nik cut him a glare. “Stop trying to baby me.”

Lev stilled. “I-I’m not,” he protested. He flicked Cameron a confused look, before chewing on his lip. “I just- I was- I’m worried. I could- I smelled blood and- and-”

“Yeah? And? You saw me leaving with weapons. What did you  _ think _ was going to happen?”

Lev flinched back this time, eyes wide, but before he could flounder for an answer, Cameron gave a firm, “Nik.”

“I...I’m sorry,” Lev finally said, hating that tears were already welling up. “I didn’t mean...”

“Stop apologizing!” Nik yelled. “Just-  _ stop it _ .” 

Nik stood. Lev scrambled back, trying to get as much space between them as possible when Nik stormed out. He stared after Nik until Cameron spoke.

“You knew he was leaving?”

Lev flinched again at the cold tone. He slowly looked at Cameron, unsure of what to say. “I- I guess? He didn’t give me much- He just- I didn’t think about it.” Lev’d been too busy distracted by Nik’s tongue down his throat at the time.

“That was extremely idiotic of you. He ended up coming back covered in blood and completely out of his mind. But I suppose you were too concerned with getting fucked.”

Lev looked down, reaching up to rub his eye with the heel of his hand. “I’m sorry. I just- I’m sorry.” He should have  _ said _ something, but- but he’d assumed that this was  _ normal _ for these two. 

Lev just barely caught how Cameron rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed,” was all Cameron said before leaving Lev alone. 

Again. 

Lev scrubbed at his face. Cameron was right. He should have mentioned that Nik had taken off. He hadn’t meant to- it wasn’t like- whatever he’d meant or not meant to do, he’d made them both mad. Somehow. And now he was standing in the kitchen crying,  _ again,  _ because that was all he seemed to know how to do. 

He wasn’t sure how to calm down, and did he even have the right to be upset? Not really. It didn’t help, though, being surrounded by them, their  _ scent _ , their  _ home _ . Everything here was  _ theirs _ and Lev couldn’t help being reminded he was an outsider. He didn’t belong here, not really, and with that reminder, he realized he was  _ homesick _ . Just a little.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes one last time. Enough crying. After a minute of searching, he found a pad of paper and a pen. This was a good thing. He didn’t want to leave, not permanently, but he did want to go back. He didn’t even have his own  _ clothes _ here. And there were other essentials he’d been without over the past week, too. He could go home, get himself sorted, and be back. Hopefully they’d be in a better mood by then.

With that in mind, he scribbled a quick note, telling them he’d be back by noon,  _ promising _ them he’d be back by then. That was good enough, right? Right. Nothing in the house stirred as he crept back to his room. He pulled on clothes he’d borrowed from the other two, and glanced around the room. His gaze fell on his mother’s jacket. He’d leave that. More proof he was coming back. Nothing could stop him from at least coming to retrieve it. 

\---

_ Fingers pulled at his hair and he was dragged backwards. The broken plate on the kitchen floor was left forgotten as his father drug him backwards through the house. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nik choked out, eyes stinging from tears blinding him. “It was an accident.” _

_ “And you need to learn accidents have consequences,” Az’ril bit out. _

_ Nik tripped over his wings, but before he could fall, arms pulled him up and he was thrown backwards into a closet. His back hit the shelf and Nik stared up with tears streaming down his face. “I won’t do it again, please. Don’t. Don’t leave me in here. Don’t leave-” The door slammed shut and Nik ran forward and beat his hands against the wood. “ _ Papi _? Please.” He choked on his tears. “I’m sorry!  _ Papi _! I didn’t mean to do it! Nate? Nate! Please?” _

_ Nik didn’t get an answer. He was reminded once again that none of his brothers lived at home anymore. He sunk down to the wooden floor, the tightness in his chest making it even harder to breathe. He laid down on his side, trying to peer past the bottom of the door to the sliver of light on the other side. “When can I come out?  _ Papi _? Please! I’m so, so sorry!” _

Nik jerked awake, trying to gasp in air. He stared into the darkness of the bedroom. Cameron was instantly awake beside him. He choked on a sob. He smothered it back, as much as he could, choking off his air supply if he had to. Nik got up and went to the window that was already open and took air into his lungs.

Cameron’s pale eyes followed him, calm, too deceptively calm as he read Nik’s wound body. Nik stared out the window at nothing for a solid ten minutes before he was calm enough to come back to bed. Nik laid down in the sheets, and hadn’t expected the arm that draped around him and pulled him close. Nik looked over his shoulder at Cameron, unsure if it was a question or surprise. Cameron wasn’t looking at him. “Don’t think too hard,” he mumbled. “Just go back to sleep.”

Nik settled back against him, pulling Cameron’s arm closer to his chest. He hated- he  _ hated _ \- the way tears pricked behind his eyes when he closed them again. It was a long, long time before he fell back asleep. But this time, the nightmare was nothing more than a distant memory.

\---

Lev landed in his yard. Thank the stars he wasn’t in the air anymore. He  _ hated _ flying. Too much risk of falling, no matter how many times he’d been told angels belonged in the air. Maybe they did, but this angel didn’t.

He tucked his wings close, the familiar smell of home welcoming him. It smelled like  _ him. _ He trudged along the stepping stones, and up the steps. The door eased open beneath his fingertips, but Lev didn’t give much thought to it. He was too tired. If he went to bed now, he could get up in the morning and gather everything he needed. Whatever he could fit in a bag that he could fly back, at the very least. 

First things first, though, a glass of water. Tired didn’t begin to cover how he felt, but he’d had his fair share of tears tonight, and then flown home on top of that. Water, then bed. Everything else could wait until the morning.

It took him longer than it should have to realize he was not alone. 

The light flicked on the moment Lev tensed. He whirled, stumbling back, crushing his wings between himself and the wall. “Remi,” he breathed, locking up. Remi shouldn’t be here. Remi shouldn’t know where he lived. “What-”

“Did you know the lock on your front door is broken?” Remi stepped close, green eyes glinting. “You really should get that fixed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for torture after the fact, pregnancy scares, off screen abuse. Heed those warnings!!

Nik woke up the next morning with the spot next to him cold. He could still feel the ghost of Cameron’s touch on him, and he could smell food cooking. Nik rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in Cameron’s pillow, bringing his scent deep into his lungs. He gave a small, pleased  _ mmrp  _ before he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and down the hall. 

He found Cameron at the stove, and cooking. Of course, he was still stark naked, not that Nik had a problem with that. But it was going to hurt like hell if bacon grease got on his skin. Nik sidled up behind him and he slipped his arms around Cameron’s waist. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while,” was all Cameron said.

“Hmm.” When Nik reached beside Cameron to get to a piece of bacon, Cameron smacked his hand. Hard. 

“Touch the food before it’s done and you’ll starve.”

Nik pouted and lightly pressed his forehead between Cameron’s shoulder blades, careful of the still healing scars. He suspected had he been anyone else, his face would now be being burned off by the stove. “But I’m hungry,” he half whined.

“Not my problem,” Cameron said, glibly. “Food’s almost done, anyways. Get something to drink if you want. But touch the food and you won’t get any.”

Nik made a face and nipped Cameron’s shoulder before sulking over to the counter. He poured himself some coffee, eyes unwillingly going back to the scars on Cameron. Last night replayed in his mind and he had a bad taste in his mouth. He downed half his cup to get rid of it. “Where’s the Damsel?”

“Lev left a note. He’s gone.”

Hm. “Did we finally scare him off?”

Cameron shrugged. “He  _ said  _ he was coming back; that he was getting clothes. I suppose we’ll see, though.”

Nik replayed the last thing he said to Lev. He hadn’t reacted well. He hadn’t… well no. He  _ had _ . Meant to react like that. But maybe not as… bad? He just hated hearing apologies and it seemed like that was all Lev did. But he didn’t blame him for it. Nik usually had a better grip on his temper. But last night it slipped completely out from it’s chokehold. “Do you know when he said he’d be back?” NIk asked, voice not quite his own.

“Around noon, is what the note said.”

It was almost eleven, now. So, soon, then. “When is the food going to be doneeee.”

“Keep asking and I’ll take even longer.”

Nik pouted and dropped his head on his folded arms, swallowing his whine. Knowing Cameron, that would make him take longer too. He just wanted something to eat! He was a growing boy and he  _ deserved  _ some bacon. But he took a drink from his coffee and waited him out.

\-----

Nate looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door. Baylor looked up from his book at the same time, annoyance etching his face. But that seemed to be a default look on his mate ever since he was stuck on bedrest.

The door pushed open, revealing Silas standing in the doorway with a couple of bags. Baylor’s eyes narrowed and he leaned back against his pillows. “What do you want,” he said, exasperated. “I’m busyyy.”

“Reading,” Nate added, helpfully.

Baylor gave him a flat look. “Reading. Yes.”

Silas smiled brightly and Nate couldn’t help but hide his own amusement as Baylor’s mouth twitched down when Silas unloaded one of the bags onto the bed. Dozens of dvds fell out across the duvet. Baylor touched his stomach as he reached across the blanket and looked scornfully at the movies. “What is this?”

“Movies,” Silas said, far too bright and cheerful to be purely authentic. “I figured, since you were on bedrest, we could watch some movies.”

“What?” Baylor’s voice cracked, more from hormones than genuine annoyance. “ _ Why _ .”

Silas’ smile faltered a bit. “Because we’re brothers?”

“So? Cameron is my brother too and  _ he’s  _ not assaulting me with movies.” Hurt flickered across Silas’ face, but it instantly vanished. “Why…?”

Nate said, “Cameron’s a prick and clearly Silas cares. Right Silas?”

Nate ignored the dirty glare shot at him by his mate and smiled at Silas. Silas smiled back. “Of course,” he said, looking at Bay. “And I  _ figured _ we’d watch some movies? To get to know each other better?”

Baylor sketched an unamused brow. “You mean like a date.”

“Uhm. I guess? A brotherly date?” Silas drummed his fingers on his thigh. “We’ve been brothers for a year or so and barely know each other.”

“I do not think you know how bloodlines work,” Baylor said, glibly, but he was scrutinizing the movies in front of him. “And,” he said, finishing for Silas, “you figured since I was trapped in here that you’d take advantage of it. Sound right?”

Silas smiled. “I mean. Kinda. Yeah.”

Nate couldn’t help but feel a little touched on his mate’s behalf. He got it, he had three brothers. One had died, but, that didn’t mean Blake stopped being a brother. And Silas… he had known Silas forever. Silas had been raised with Ash, but Baylor was his blood- a blood brother. And it was clear that Baylor didn’t know what to do with an immensely growing family after spending his entire life alone. “...fine,’ Baylor reluctantly relented. “But I pick the movies. And you better have candy in that bag,” he added sharply.

Silas looked like a child on Christmas. “Really?”

“No,” Baylor said. “Clearly I want you out of my bedroom, but you’re not going to leave. So this is my next best option.”

Silas ignored the dry remark and dropped the bag the bag between Baylor’s legs. Baylor peered inside and reached for a thing of twizzlers. But Silas sucked in his lips. “Can… I touch the baby?

Baylor froze and looked up at him. “What?”

Silas stilled. “Can… I?”   
  
Baylor blinked slowly and looked to Nate for help. Despite Nate’s alpha clearly  _ not  _ happy with that, Nate held up his hands. “Not my place.”

Baylor glared up at him. His lips thinned. He stared Silas down for an impressively long time before saying, “Fine.”

Silas made a delighted sound and carefully leaned forward and put a hand on Baylor’s belly. Nate kept himself planted and didn’t let himself move from his spot. He had zero doubt that Silas wouldn’t be a threat to either his mate or his baby, but that didn’t stop him wanting to take Silas’ head clean off his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna be an uncle,” Silas whispered, happily. 

Baylor sighed. “That is how it works.”

“You should name him after me,” Silas teased.

Baylor’s brows furrowed. Nate was almost half sure that he was going to bite Silas. “I’d rather not. Besides, I think Nate already has a name.”

Silas perked up at that and looked over his shoulder at Nate, who was leaned back in his chair, still staring at Silas’ hand. Silas slowly pulled back and stepped away. Nate lifted his eyes and said, “We’re naming him Lucas.”

Silas’ mouth tugged. “Cute. I like it.”

“Of course,” Nate grinned. “I picked it out.”

“...Silas would be a good middle name,” he said cheekily .

Baylor rolled his eyes. “Lucas Silas would sound terrible. Get in the bed. Nate, you too. Behind me.”

Nate was moving before his mate even finished his sentence. He slipped behind Baylor and pulled him between his legs carefully. Baylor didn’t seem to mind being manhandled, his sole focus was on pulling candy out of the bag, his free hand resting protectively on his belly. “What movies did you bring?”

Silas scrambled for a couple of dvds and put them in front of Baylor. “All kinds. I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

Baylor pawed through the movies again, looking dissatisfied.. “Any documentaries?”

“Well-”

“Nevermind,” Baylor said, pulling a Star Trek DVD from the bottom of the pile. “Put this in.”

Silas moved forward lightning fast to pop the movie into the DVD player. Baylor snuggled back against him and unwrapped a grape sucker. “No one talks or they get kicked out.”

Nate kissed his shoulder and put his hand protectively on Baylor’s belly. Three more months and he would be able to hold his baby. Just. Three more months of excruciating waiting and having to deal with a hormonal omega who barely lets Nate touch him. But it was worth it, it was absolutely worth it. 

Silas sidled up beside Baylor’s other side and snuggled against the pillows. “Got it. What’s the-”

Baylor smacked his arm. “Shush. I won’t ask again. Turn it on.”

“Yessir,” Silas said, cheerfully.

Baylor sighed but rested his hand on Nate’s, intertwining their fingers. They fell into easy, comfortable silence, the only sound around them the movie beginning to play.

\--------

Lev’s cell phone rang. 

And rang. 

And rang. 

He stirred painfully at the sound, and gave a broken groan. His cheek throbbed where he’d smacked his face on the corner of the stove the night before, and his shoulder burned, but that was nothing compared to the raw agony that was his back. His back was oozing blood. Maybe it hadn’t ever stopped. He dug his fingers into his carpet. That was soaked too.

After Remi had left, he’d tried to... something. Crawl off to find somewhere to curl up, most likely, but he hadn’t even made it fully into the living room. At least he wasn’t lying next to his wings anymore.

Lev’s phone finally stopped ringing. He blinked his eyes open. Sunlight streamed through his living room windows. Morning then. Maybe. He closed his eyes again. Remi and his friends hadn’t left until the sun was starting to come up. After they- and- and after Remi'd- Remi had made sure Lev knew he was  _ his _ . The bite deep in his shoulder, deep enough to break the skin, deep enough to  _ scar _ , was so he wouldn't forget. Remi’s parting shot had been that he’d be back. Eventually, anyway.

Lev didn’t want to be here when he returned.

But he couldn’t even get out of his living room. He was laying in his own blood, too tired to even cry, in too much pain to do much other than press his cheek against the floor. What else was he going to do, though? Remi would come for him, when he was sure Lev had learned his lesson, of course. He’d said as much last night. After he’d had his friends hold Lev down so he could carve the wings from his back. 

After all, Remi’d said Lev hadn’t learned the last time he’d caught Lev dating a demon. Remi’d made the punishment more personal this time. 

Lev tried to wiggle an arm underneath himself. Blackness crackled across his vision, and he dropped back down with a pained cry. It  _ hurt _ , and Lev just wanted to  _ leave _ and he couldn’t even sit up. He tried again, as if moving faster would help. In the end he ended up crumpling to the floor, succeeding only in ripping open anything that might have strted to clot, and succumbing again to that alluring darkness that was so much  _ fucking _ better than being awake with the knowlege that Remi had carved off his wings for daring to turn his back on him.

\---

Silas tipped his head to the side. Bay’d fallen asleep some time during the second movie, and Silas wondered if he should feel disappointed. He wasn’t. Bay looked like he could use it, if only because Bay didn’t look so irritable in his sleep. He was purring, the sound soft and barely audible over the movie that was playing. Nate wasn’t even watching the movie anymore. He had eyes only for his mate, and Silas wouldn’t be surprised if little hearts didn’t start appearing over Nate’s head.

Nate pressed a kiss to Bay’s head tenderly, and then looked over to meet Silas’ gaze. “I’m sorry about before,” Nate said quietly. “The movie, that is. I didn’t mean to come off like a territorial ass.”

Silas blinked slowly. “You didn’t,” he said, furrowing his brows. “If you were feeling like it, it didn’t really show much. I’ve known alphas who wouldn’t let another in the same  _ house _ as their pregnant omega, much less in the same bed for hours on end.”

Nate shrugged. They both froze when Bay stirred, his purrs faltering somewhat. They came back in full force after a few seconds. Only then did Nate say, “Yeah, but you’re his brother. And I have no right to keep you away from him. Especially when I know you don’t mean him any harm.”

Silas gave a thoughtful sound, flicking his attention to the movie for a moment. “Still. You’re being awful reasonable. And I appreciate it. I honestly wouldn’t blame either of you if you needed me to back off a little. I can’t ever tell if he’s being grumpy to grump or if I really stress him out.”

“He doesn't know how to handle people who care about him. People that care die and he has spent a long time pushing everyone away. I think it was easier when it was just him, but he keeps gaining family and its making him flighty.”

“Is it offensive to say tough shit?” Silas glanced down at Bay. “I’m willing to back off if he needs me to but he ain’t getting rid of me.”

Nate chuckled. “Honestly? He tried so hard to not like me. I could see it, he wanted to hate my guts but he couldn't and I just refused to leave him when he so clearly needed someone to refuse to leave. and now we're having a baby. I’m sure with time, you'll be just as much of a thorn in his side as Ash.”

Silas grinned a little. “I’m not  _ looking _ to be as annoying as Ash. He just makes it hard to be anything but.”

“No one can be as annoying as Ash,” Nate retorted lightly.

“Fair enough.” Silas plucked at a loose thread on the blankets. “My point stands. Badgering him just seems the only way to get him to let me  _ stay _ .”

“Well. It’s working. Otherwise, if he didn’t want you here, I promise you, you  _ definitely _ would not be here.”

Silas considered that, before leaning over and stealing one of Bay’s twizzlers. “Thanks,” he finally said, nibbling on it. 

He thought that’d be the end of it, that they’d go back to the movie and wait for Bay to wake up. When Nate spoke up, uncharacteristically quiet, Silas looked back over. “We talked with the healers a few days ago. The baby's cord is wrapped around his leg and they could fix it. But. To go in and do that, with an at risk pregnancy... neither of us wanted to risk him.”

Silas stared at Nate blankly. “What does that mean?” He finally asked. “For the baby. And Bay?”

Nate swallowed. “Yeah. He- yeah. Both of them. But if they don't fix the problem, Lucas' leg isn't going to finish developing. He'll be without it when he's born.”

And what the hell was Silas supposed to say to that? “No wonder you were feeling territorial,” he finally said, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m even more surprised both of you two let me barge in here like this.”

“What can I say, I’m a blessing.”

“Yeah.  _ You  _ might be, anyway,” Silas said wryly. He scratched his chin, eyeing the credits as they rolled across the screen. “Should I head out before he wakes? I get the feeling he’ll be happier waking up to you than me.”

“Well yeah. Everyones happier to see me because I'm a sweetheart and Baylor can be mean as hell. But. Yeah, probably. Just- take the movies with you? And the candy? Can't really move.”

Silas chuckled quietly. “Yeah. I suppose I should be glad he’s on bedrest and can't track me down for the candy I’m taking back.” He gathered it all up, trying his best to be quiet. “Hey. Tell him thanks for letting me crash in on you guys’ morning, alright? I’m probably gonna show up for dinner later this week. Not sure what night, just yet. Gotta keep him on his toes somehow.”

“I would think he's on his toes a lot anyways.”

“You’re damn lucky he’s not awake to hear you,” Silas accused, smiling anyway. He waved a little, before heading for the door. 

\----

When Lev didn’t answer his call, Cameron told Nik to get dressed. He hadn’t known Lev to miss his calls, not even when he was hiding in the closet. Something had to be up, and so Cameron was going to go get him.

When they were both dressed, they got into the car and Cameron drove the thirty minutes to Lev’s house.This time Cameron parked right in front of it. Nik’s face went slack at how small Lev’s house was. He swallowed visibly as he forced himself out of the car. 

Cameron was instantly behind him. He didn’t bother looking to see who was looking. Either they were or they weren’t. He didn’t care. Especially when he started to smell blood and noticed the way the front door was slightly ajar. 

Nik froze in place as he stared inside. “I can’t- I can’t go in there. I can’t.”

“Then don’t.” Cameron shoved the door open and peered around. He slowly moved around a chair, and locked in place, hand on the weapon at his side when he saw the blood soaked into the carpet. His eyes slowly lifted to the limp body in the middle of the room. He almost walked out. He  _ almost  _ walked out. He told Lev. He  _ told  _ Lev what would happen if he came home. But he heard the soft wheeze from Lev, he heard his alpha growl and nearly drag him forward against his will. He stared at Lev’s back. At the gushing wounds where his wings would have been.

A phantom pain spliced down his own back,  _ through  _ his back, down his arms and legs. He almost completely ignored his alpha and walked out anyways. “Nik,” Cameron said. “Nik, get in here.” Lev stirred a bit at his voice, making more blood rush from his back. “Stop moving,” Cameron told him. And when Nik didn’t come inside, Cameron turned around and went to grab his arm. “I need your help to get Lev. Get a grip and  _ come on _ .”

Nik’s eyes were wide, fear palpable in his scent, but he obeyed and let himself be dragged in. Nik was almost a dead weight. Sweat slicked down Nik’s temple as he also looked down at Lev. He didn’t say a word and knelt down in front of Lev to press two fingers at his pulse.

Lev’s eyes snapped open. He tried jerking back with little success. “No. N-no. You can’t be here.” His voice was hoarse. Raw. “He’ll come back. Remi- he’s- he’s going to be  _ back  _ and you can’t  _ be here _ . You- please go. You have to go.” Lev tried curling into himself. But Nik’s drawn face went tight and he wrenched Lev’s arms apart from underneath him. “No,” he half sobbed. “You gotta go. I have to stay.”

“Shut up,” Nik bit out and hooked one of Lev’s blood soaked arms around his neck. “Cam get the door. Please get the door. Just- get the  _ fucking  _ door.”

Cameron had it open as far as he could so Nik could haul him out. But Lev was a deadweight in his arms. Cameron took his other arm and hooked it behind his own neck to help. He ignored his back protesting. The wounds were probably being split apart, but he ignored that too. 

Lev kept blithering about leaving him in the house. Cameron caught a name: Remi. He didn’t know who that was, but he’d think on it later. They got him to the car, and by that point, Cameron might as well take Lev completely, so that’s exactly what he did. “Shut up and get inside,” he said, leaving no room for Lev to argue with him. Not that Lev was really in any position to protest in the first place.

After Lev was inside, he gave a second and looked Nik over. Nik was visibly shaking, his black clothes covered in golden blood. But he wasn’t even thinking about the blood, but the house. “Get in the car, Nik.”

Nik shook his head. But before Cameron could  _ make  _ him get in, Nik climbed in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut behind him. All the windows had been rolled down on the way here already and Nik rested his arm out the window. “Well? Get in,” Nik snapped.

Cameron was already halfway to the drivers side when he felt blood slide down his back. Great. He pushed forward and climbed in the car and gunned back for Razya. Lev was mumbling in the backseat the entire way. “He’s gonna know. He’s go- He  _ knows _ . Remi will know and I can’t protect you.”

“Lev, you can’t protect a limp piece of toast,” Nik said, dark eyes going to the rearview mirror. “Shut the hell up and let us take care of you.”

Lev seemed to not register what Nik was saying. He kept mumbling the same thing. Cameron turned on the music to drown it out. He couldn’t focus on what he needed if he was too busy trying to listen to Lev ramble. Cameron used the Bluetooth in his car to call his brother. 

It was four rings before Bay deigned to answer. “ _ Hello _ ?” he mumbled. Was he as _ leep _ ? He didn’t care. “What the hell do you want, Cameron?” His voice turned snappish fast enough Cameron nearly got whiplash from it.

Caller ID. Right.

“Your angel, Levant.”

“ _ I told Silas if you killed him I’d snap your neck. Am I snapping your neck _ ?” Bay asked. He could hear Bay sitting up, and yelling at Nate to leave him alone.

“Not mine,” Cameron said. “Besides, his wings getting carved off was in  _ your  _ territory. This is on you.”

Bay went quiet, and he had the feeling he was probably crying. Or something. “ _ What do you mean _ ?”

“Someone named Remi broke into Lev’s house when Lev got back and carved his wings off,” he said flatly. “Nik and I came and got him and we’re taking him back to Razya.” He could hear Bay getting up and heard the door throw open. Whatever Bay was doing, he was completely ignoring his doctor’s orders. Maybe he should have called Nate instead. Too late, now. “Find him and deal with him before I do.”

“ _ I’ll see what I can do and keep you updated.”  _ Bay’s voice was tight, hoarse. And it broke. He was definitely crying, and he was definitely pissed off. “ _ Shit. Shit.  _ **_Shit-_ ** _ ” _

The phone cut off and Cameron was left with a dial tone. He was left wondering if Bay’s bedrest wasn’t completely disrupted and it caused early labor. Part of him felt bad, if it was, but he looked in the rearview mirror at Lev, who was staring at nothing, mostly catatonic except for the few tears sliding down his face. “You’re not going back to that house again.”

Lev’s only response was his eyes closing.

\------

Bay hung up and threw his phone. Tears were flowing freely and he couldn’t make them stop. They couldn’t  _ stop  _ and he was getting ready to break something or some _ one _ . Bay staggered a bit, hand bracing the wall when he felt a pain in his back and stomach.

Fear jolted through him. 

“Nate?” he half sobbed. “ _ Nate _ ? I-”

Nate was already behind him and he carefully touched Bay’s cheek, then his belly. Fresh tears rolled down Bay’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m a bad parent. I didn’t- I didn’t listen-” 

Nate gently shushed him and called for a healer. He gently sat Bay down on the ground and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay,” he said, “You’re fine. The baby’s fine. Just breathe.” He pressed a kiss to Bay’s forehead. “You’re not a bad parent for reacting to your asshole brother,” He said into Bay’s hair.

Bay buried his face in Nate’s neck. He choked on a sob; he could barely  _ breathe _ . He couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He wasn’t sure if it was from hormones, from the baby or because he didn’t have any medication in his damned system to keep him calm. “I can’t keep one weak angel safe. How am I supposed to keep my baby safe. I can’t even make it to  _ term _ -”

Nate pressed a kiss to his head when the healer came around the corner with a wheelchair. “Come, come,” Celeste said, “Get in. We’ll get you checked up. Can you move?”

Bay shook his head. He didn’t want to move, he  _ couldn’t  _ move. “What if I make it worse? I- he’s only six months along. Isn’t that bad? That’s bad. I can’t move. I’ll stop it.” He shook his head, more to himself than to the others. 

She knelt in front of him and gently pried his chin up. Nate growled low in his throat, but she ignored him. “If your fledgeling  _ is  _ coming,” Celeste said, firmly, “then there is no stopping it unless I get to him first. But we need to get you checked out. Come on.”

Bay’s lips trembled. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to go. He  _ didn’t _ -

But Nate gently hooked his arm around Bay’s side and gently lifted him into the chair and pushed him to her rooms. Bay’s face was burning with both shame and embarrassment at the people watching them. He focused his attention on his hands resting on his belly, on the baby inside that might be coming. 

He did this, he didn’t listen and now it was his fault that his baby was going to be born three months early. 

They got to the room, and Bay up on the table so they could do an exam. Before they could get much further Ash barged in. His bright green eyes were  _ livid _ . 

\-----

“What the hell is this?” Ash demanded. “Did  _ no one  _ think about getting me? I am a healer! I am  _ the  _ healer and that  _ baby  _ is  _ my  _ nephew.”

Nate was instantly up on his feet and from his mate’s side when he grabbed Ash by his hair and  _ dragged  _ him out of the room. He threw him back against the wall and pointed at him. “Shut your face,” he hissed. “Your pride is not important right now. There is a scared omega in there who needs  _ a  _ healer. Not  _ the  _ healer who’s in love with themselves. Understood?”

Ash glowered at him. His face was bright with anger, green eyes even brighter as he stared Ash down. But he didn’t miss the concern, or the fear. “What. Happened.”

“Cameron happened,” Nate said. “And he blamed Baylor for something happening to his pet angel. And you know how Baylor is. He went ahead and  _ took  _ the blame and it made him upset enough it probably made him go into labor. You coming in here, making everything about  _ yourself,  _ like  _ usual _ , is just going to make it worse.”

Ash’s lips thinned. “That doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t come to  _ me  _ when my father is Rafel.”

“Yeah? And? Your father could have helped him,” Nate hissed, “But you? You will just make this worse.”

Ash nearly flinched, and pushed him back. “Get out of my way,” he growled. 

That might have been a hit below the belt, but when Ash took a step towards Baylor’s room, Nate grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. “You even  _ think  _ about it,” he whispered, “And I will  _ put you  _ through this wall. Understand?”

Ash gave him a terrifying smile, green eyes glowing, the temperature spiking. “If you don’t get your hands off me, I will  _ burn  _ them off.  _ Let me  _ help my friend. He is  _ my  _ friend. That baby is basically my nephew and I just want to help. And I can’t  _ do that  _ when you’re being a territorial  _ jackass _ .”

Nate only tightened his fingers in Ash’s shirt. “Do not think,” he said, “with our history, that I will not do what I have to to get you to stay. Out.” Ash’s eyes flickered; their history was long and complicated, but it this was where Nate was to draw the line in the sand, then so be it.

“If he means  _ anything  _ to you, do not make this worse. He’s your friend, not your patient.” He let go of Ash and stepped back. “He’s a good person who is afraid and you being in there  _ will  _ make it worse; you know it will. So be  _ his friend _ . Unless you want to prove that you care about yourself more than someone in need.”

The burning fire in Ash’s eyes extinguished and he leaned back against the wall. The temperatures instantly fell back to normal when he sighed bitterly. “You are... such a prick.”

Despite their history, or maybe  _ because  _ of it, Nate and Ash were constantly butting heads. But when push came to shove, Nate knew that this thickheaded jackass would do what was right, even if he’d bitch and moan the whole time. He patted Ash’s cheek. “I know, but I’m also right.”

Ash batted his hand away. “Oh what _ ever _ . Just. Let me know how it goes, okay?  _ Stop not telling me things _ .”

“I will take your concerns into consideration. Now go away.”

Nate didn’t give him the chance to start or finish a retoric remark that would most likely make Nate want to chuck him out a three story window and started back to the rooms where his mate was. Baylor was cuddled up in the bed, half asleep, and clearly at a one-eighty from the hysterical omega he was when he dragged Ash out. Celeste quietly told him that it was a false labor and that she gave him a sedative before she quietly left them alone.

Nate sighed and she paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him. “Keep him on bedrest,” she said, sternly. “Next time it might be real and next time I may not be able to stop it. Food for thought. Now if you excuse me, I need to go smack my boyfriend.”

Before Nate could thank her for her help, she disappeared. Nate shook himself and went to climb up in the bed with his mate. Baylor made a small  _ mmrp  _ and curled on his side, dozing off. Nate pressed a light kiss to his shoulder and snuggled behind him, glad that Baylor for once was letting him stay on the damned  _ bed _ .


	8. Chapter 8

Lev spent the rest of the ride with his eyes shut, trying not to let his back hit the seat behind him. Even the slightest jostle hurt. Well. Hurt more, anyway. At some point his tears had dried up, leaving him exhausted all over again. He didn't want to sleep, though. Maybe this was a fever dream, a misguided attempt of his subconscious at comforting him. Maybe when he opened his eyes, Remi would be there, standing over him.

When the car stopped, though, it wasn't Remi that got him out of the backseat. It was Cameron and Nik on either side of him. Lev's legs barely held him up, and dark spots flashed in front of him, but when he tried to stand on his own, he only ended up stumbling. 

Nik grabbed his arm. "Quit being stupid." He sounded panicked. "You're going to make it worse and get yourself killed."

Lev's head spun, and his stomach lurched. It didn't help when Cameron picked him up, heaving him over his shoulder. Lev gave up, going limp. He hurt too much to fight it, and something told him Cameron wouldn't have the patience for it anyway. The smell of blood was strong, so Lev knew he must be bleeding still. Maybe Nik was right. Maybe he was dying. The only thing Lev wondered was if it was such a bad thing after all.

For a moment, Lev knew nothing, and then he realized he was stretched out on a cot. He pressed his face against it, taking shallow breaths, and trying his damnedest to focus enough to figure out where he was. He could hear angry voices. Voice, really.

“You bring me your pet angel and want me to heal him? I thought angel healing was superior to ours. But I suppose you want me to heal him because you're fucking him. He-” Whoever it was, her voice was cut off, and Lev heard a solid thud not a moment later. 

Despite how much it hurt, he lifted himself enough to zero in on Cameron, who had a demon pinned to the wall by the throat. “Heal him,” Cameron was saying, voice low and a rolling purr. “Or I will have no use for you.”

Lev’s arms trembled, and he gave up, sinking back down with very little grace. A soft whine escaped him despite himself, and stars danced in his vision. If the demon had anything to reply to Cameron’s threat, Lev missed it entirely. It was a struggle to stay rooted in the here and now, to not let himself burrow under the pain and lose himself in it. 

The demon’s fingers were cool against Lev’s raw back, startling him back to reality. He flinched automatically, and then whimpered. Moving was definitely bad. At least the fresh pain cut through his drifting.

“This will hurt,” the demon above him said, right before she dug her claws into his tender flesh. 

Hurt didn’t begin to cover it. Lev’s voice cracked with the force of his cry. If he’d had the strength he might have arched off the cot. Instead he twitched, sobbing hoarsely through the whole thing. The other side was just as bad, and he tried not to think that she dug her claws in just a little more than necessary. He tried, so hard, to get himself under control, but even after she pulled her claws from his back, one by one, the final time, he couldn’t stop his sobs. He  _ hurt _ , and even if it was over, the clearheadedness the lessening of  _ some _ of the pain only let him remember every moment of what had happened to him clearer.

Cameron really should have just left him there. Lev only brought more trouble than he was worth.

\---

Cameron knew his back was most likely shredded to pieces and by the look of Sazra’s face, she was completely and utterly pissed at him. But she wisely kept her mouth shut and sank her claws into his back. She gripped his shoulder, sinking them in deeper than necessary. If it had been literally anyone else, Cameron might have killed them. Part of him was tempted, to kill her for this stunt, but it was hard to find a good healer, one he trusted in his household. So he endured it.

He bit back his groan the best he could. It had been an insult to her, letting Lev heal him. He knew this. And the pain raking through his back made him start to regret it. Though, that was probably her intention.

His back spasmed through it all, stars and static prickling his vision. He blocked out Lev’s sobbing, but it was as distracting as it was useless. Nik was still at the doorway, leaning against the frame. He wouldn’t come in here, even if his own life was on the line. The room was far too small for Nik. “Do you know whoever it was that Lev was talking about?” Cam wheezed.

Nik rubbed his face and combed his fingers in his hair. “Kinda. Friends of friends. That sort of thing. If  _ I  _ had known Remiel, I probably would have put a knife in his dick. So.”

“You need better friends,” Cameron muttered. He spasmed at the fresh claws in his other shoulder.  _ Was that necessary _ , he almost demanded. But he bit his tongue and nearly choked on it when she pressed harder.

“If you keep at this you will cause permanent injury to your back. Is that what you want?”

“You keep giving unsolicited advice,” Cameron countered, mildly. “Is having your tongue removed something  _ you  _ want?”

Sazra fell silent and finished her work without another word. The people in his household had certain privileges, but speaking out of turn was not one of them. And his patience with her was drawing thin as it was.

Lev’s crying had mellowed by the time she was finished with his back. She said, “Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Cameron slipped from the table. “Not at this time. Be prepared for multiple sessions with the angel. Beyond that? Nothing.” Cameron slipped over to Lev’s side and carefully sat him up. He could barely tell what kind of wounds he had sustained from the blood coating his skin. “You need to get cleaned up. Come on.” He needed to get that other angel’s scent off him.

Wiping his cheek with the heel of his hand, Lev carefully climbed down from the cot and stumbled out the door. He mumbled a painful ‘thank you’ and Sazra, despite looking displeased, seemed startled by his appreciation.  _ Thank you _ weren’t demon words. Hell, they weren’t even  _ angel  _ words. Except for maybe Nate. But Lev was just. He was Lev. Who apparently felt the need to thank a demon who healed him to the point of excruciating pain, but at least he was now capable of walking on his own.

Nik guided Lev back towards a washroom. Cameron debated on going with them, but he was already grasping at straws and he didn’t want to inadvertently make it worse. Either for Lev or himself. Lev made a small, helpless sound when Cameron started down the opposite hallway, but he mostly ignored it and went to his bedroom. 

Cameron looked at himself through the large floor length mirror. Black and gold blood coated his skin, his clothes, his  _ hair _ . His skin crawled and he went to scrub it off himself in the shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed until it felt raw and he felt  _ clean _ . When he got out, his entire body was sore, but at least he wasn’t covered in blood anymore.

Cameron knew his back was once again covered in bruises, and he didn’t care. He had a disaster waiting for him and he wasn’t going to deal with it now. He wanted to sleep, and take a break from this hellscape. He shifted into his demonic form and padded across the comforter to the silken pillows still on Nik’s side. He inhaled the sandalwood and ocean scent as he kneaded the pillows with his needle-sharp claws. He snuggled deep into the shredded remains and put his head on his tail.

\-----

One thing Lev could admire, even full of pain and exhausted to the bone, was that Cameron had  _ large _ bathrooms. Well. Cameran had large everything in this house, but still. He let Nik lead him towards the tub, eyeing it tiredly. Cameron wanted him cleaned up. Lev was certainly liking the idea; he could still smell Remi on himself, even under all the blood. Still, he didn’t know that he could do much right now. 

He realized he didn’t have to when Nik turned on the water for him. Lev blinked, and then moved to sit down on the toilet. After he pressed his face into his hands, he realized perhaps he should breathe. Right. Breathing was important. 

Only when Lev heard the water shut off did he look up, moving to stand unsteadily. Pants. He couldn’t get in with them on. Nik’s hands steadying him were welcome, but Lev couldn’t bring himself to lift his gaze. He didn’t turn down Nik’s help in getting undressed the rest of the way, though. The old blood had dried hours ago and new blood had dried on top of that, caked his jeans to his skin. He didn’t think they’d be any use to him now, and even if tears wouldn’t come anymore, his eyes still burned.

Nik helped him into the water, and then moved to get undressed. Lev ducked his chin, trying to fold into himself when Nik joined him. Best not to take up too much space. He picked at some blood that was flaking off his arm, but it wasn’t long before Nik picked up a rag and went at him, scrubbing him down with an intensity that startled Lev into looking up finally.

He knew that look. Nik was anxious. Worse than anxious. Lev stared, letting Nik manhandle him however he wanted. Even if Nik was a little rough, making Lev wince and suck in a sharp breath every once in a while.

“Nik?” Lev croaked hesitantly. “Nik.” He fumbled for a second, not wanting to get in Nik’s way enough to upset him, before he grabbed Nik’s hand. “Nik. I’m- I’m okay.” He pressed Nik’s hand to his chest, blinking tiredly at him. “I’m- I’m here, and I’m okay.” He wasn’t dying anymore. That had to count for something.

Nik yanked his hand away, staring right back. “Are you?” He all but growled. Lev flinched back. “You look half dead, and you left me a  _ note _ .”

Lev swallowed. “I- I wasn’t supposed- I was- I thought I was being  _ paranoid _ . Nothing ever comes- nothing ever happens when I get- and I was going to come  _ back-” _

“Were you, though?”

“I was!” Lev straightened up. “I don’t lie, Nik. I just- I wanted something of me, if I was going to stay. I cant keep wearing your clothes, and- I was going to grab my favorite mug, and- I- the- don’t laugh, I was going to grab the stuffed cat my mom gave me.”

“Then why didn't you ask for one of us to come with you? Why did you leave in the middle of the damned night? Cam said you didn't feel safe so you do the  _ dumbest  _ thing possible and go back to your house without any kind of back up.”

Lev looked down. “You were both mad,” he said softly. “And it all sounded like things I didn’t... need. I just... wanted. I figured I could lock the doors and be okay for one night. I didn’t know if Rem- if he knew where I lived. I worry and I worry, and it never comes to anything. I didn’t want to upset you both, but- I felt like- like an intruder, or a pet, or- I didn’t belong here. I don’t belong there, either, but at least it was a little space full of  _ me _ . I wanted to bring some of that back with me.”

Lev wasn’t expecting Nik to flinch. “Just- Stop talking.” And then he went back to cleaning Lev off. 

Lev wasn't sure what he’d said, was a little afraid to make things worse. He let Nik scrub him down, at least for a few moments longer, before he touched Nik’s wrist lightly. “Nik- Nik, I-” He hesitated. He had no right to ask this. None, none at all. “Nik, I know I don’t- but could you-”

“Just spit it out,” Nik said.

“I know I don’t deserve it, but could you hold me? I- please? I need- I need it.” There. He said it. Already guilt was worming its way through him, ice cold. 

Nik’s stare was heavy, and Lev tried not to squirm under the weight of it. “Yeah,” he finally said. “But not in this tub.”

Lev closed his eyes briefly. “Thank you,” he said faintly. He let Nik go back to scrubbing him in peace, bowing his head slightly. He’d gotten his yes, and he trusted Nik to keep his promise. Anything else didn’t matter.

When Nik finally finished, Lev watched the water drain as Nik got out to find some towels. He felt guilty all over again for hoping Nik was a little gentler with the drying. He felt raw all over, and he just wanted to curl up and let Nik hold him until he could bear to unwind from the ball he was sure to end up in. The moment Nik reappeared with towels in hand, Lev unfolded from the tub and got out, trying not to wobble.

Nik was halfway through toweling him down when he paused, staring at Lev’s shoulder. “What the hell is that?” He said quietly. 

It took Lev a second. He reached up, tracing the scabbed over bite marks, before dropping his hand as if burned. “R- he didn’t-” Lev swallowed hard. “He didn’t want me to forget. Who I belonged to, that is.” It felt like the bottom of his stomach dropped. “He said- I thought it wouldn't matter. That you- you two wouldn’t care, no matter-” He could feel his voice getting smaller. “He said any other alpha wouldn’t want me if I was already claimed. I didn’t think- I hoped- you two wouldn’t-” He ran out of words, and just stared at Nik’s chest rather than look up.

He didn’t realize how much he expected Nik to reject him until he felt Nik’s hand on his chin. Before he could figure out what Nik was doing, Nik sank his fangs in, right over the bite Remi had left. Lev sucked in a breath, and went loose, eyes wide. Nik pulled back, fixing Lev with a fierce look. “You’re mine. You’re Cam’s. Remiel can  _ go fuck himself _ . We’ll deal with him later.”

Lev’s bottom lip trembled. He lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Nik’s middle. “I don’t want to deal with him. I want to forget he exists,” he mumbled against Nik. 

“Expect to be bit by Cam the moment he finds out,” Nik warned. “He doesn't like his things touched.”

Lev found he could live with that. He tilted his head, shoving his face into Nik’s neck. “I- okay.” Maybe admitting he’d like that was too much. Instead he breathed deep. He was safe, and Nik didn’t want to leave. Lev could handle just about anything else.

“Lev, did he do anything else?” Nik asked.

Lev pulled back, blinking up at Nik. It took him a second, but it clicked after a moment. He shook his head. “No,” he promised faintly. “This was- it was a punishment for- for knowing better than to date a demon again. He wanted something that would  _ last _ . That I couldn't forget.”

Nik loosened up. He nodded to himself, Lev had to assume, before saying, “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

It wasn’t night yet, but Lev nodded anyway. He was exhausted, and he wanted this day to be  _ over _ . As if that would make it not exist. He followed Nik tiredly, and tried not to wince when he climbed up onto the bed. For all he’d said he didn’t belong here, he felt a thousand times more safe settling under the duvet with Nik beside him than he ever had in his own house. 

Nik, reached for him, pulling him close. That was all the permission Lev needed to wrap himself around Nik, hiding his face against Nik’s shoulder. He waited for the tears to come, but all he felt was a faint, aching pressure that, for once, he could ignore.

Maybe that was for the best.

\---

Late that night Cameron had found himself moving from his bed and going to sleep in his demonic form on the edge of Lev’s bed. He had found Lev and Nik curled up against each other, taking up only one half of the mattress. Lev’s whimpers during his nightmares didn’t do any favors for his own. But at least he could keep himself contained better as a fox. Out of his form, they’d either have been bitten or dead. 

He woke up a few hours later, not getting much sleep at all and had given up on it entirely. He was nursing his third cup of coffee when Lev stumbled into the kitchen. He was naked, black hair a mess around his head. He hesitated long enough at the doorway that Cameron said, “Will you sit down, already.”

Lev promptly sat down across from him, staring down at the counter as he reached for a piece of fruit. He nearly dropped it when Cameron said, “What happened to your shoulder.” It was bruised a dark golden that had been covered by blood last night. Now it was just stark and blaring at him like a bright light.

“It- Remi. And then Nik,” Lev stammered. “They bit me.”

Cameron’s growl echoed through his body. He really needed to find this Remi male. He was already moving before he had the chance to reconsider. Lev bared his pale throat almost as if it were purely instinctual submission. Or maybe it was an offer. Cameron unceremoniously sunk his fangs in Lev’s flesh.

Lev went pliant under his teeth, fingers resting on Cameron’s hip. Hooking his fingers around the back of Lev’s neck, Cameron sunk his teeth down as far as they would go. Lev’s soft, relieved sigh was a dull whisper in his head compared to the blood in his mouth. Cameron wasn’t sure if this would scar or not, but he honestly didn’t care. Nik had his own scar on his own throat.

He flicked the wounds shut with his tongue and pulled back. Lev lightly touched the bruise now on the other side of his throat. Cameron put an apple in Lev’s free hand, saying, “Eat,” while he went back to his coffee on the other side of the table.

He stared Lev down until he took a bite large enough to satisfy him before picking his coffee back up. Cameron licked the remaining drops of blood from his lip before finishing off the dregs in his mug. “I’m going to be gone for a few hours,” Cameron said. “Do not leave this house. Do not open the door to anyone. Tell Nik he’s to stay here, too.”  _ And make sure you don’t leave. _

Lev blinked owlishly at him. “Okay,” he said, in a small voice. And in an even smaller voice, he said, “I shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

Cameron felt his eyes go unwillingly to Lev’s shoulder, as if he could see the scars that were going to be permanently imprinted on his back. “You really should have listened to me,” Cameron said, flatly. But he turned his attention back to the steaming hot mug lightly burning his hands. “When I get back we’ll get you some clothes. You can’t keep wearing ours.” Or. He  _ could _ . But he suspected Lev wanted his own clothes, and to not be constantly wandering around in their shirts without any pants.

Lev gave a small nod before he started nibbling on the apple still in his hands. Cameron had the feeling Nate was going to deck him the moment he laid eyes on Cameron. And. That seemed pretty par for their relationship. He wasn’t fond of Cameron sleeping with his brother, but Cameron couldn’t care less for Nate’s opinions regarding what either of them did with their own bodies. Though, Nate probably more was concerned about  _ feelings  _ than orgasms.

“If I leave, are you going to finish eating that apple?”

Lev blinked up at him. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

Lev frowned down at the apple. He was sure that there were tears pricking behind Lev’s eyes; he  _ looked  _ a few moments away from crying, anyways. “I’m not hungry.”

“Eat half of it,” Cameron said. “You didn’t eat last night. Or probably all of yesterday, either. So  _ eat _ .” When Lev kept looking at the apple and not responding, Cameron added, “I will be disappointed if I find out you’re not eating.”

Lev’s head snapped up. Cameron knew how this worked and he knew when to push it if he had to. Lev nodded at him and returned to his munching. Cameron watched him for a few more seconds before saying, “I’m leaving. Leave the apple core on the counter so I can see it when I get back.”

“Okay,” Lev said, between nibbles.

Cameron put his mug in the sink and went back to his room to get dressed. He managed to get himself into a pair of black pants and shoes. He stared at his shirts for nearly five minutes before going ahead and putting one on, but that took him another ten minutes. He had it buttoned and a jacket on in another ten. 

Cameron finished getting ready and stopped at the sentry by the door. “If anyone other than those who are supposed to be in this house come in, kill them.” When she nodded, Cameron went out to his car and drove the thirty minutes to Liwen. He got to the large manor house his half brother lived in, walked past the guards and knocked on the door. 

It was a few moments of waiting until the door finally opened. The easy smile on Nate’s face instantly vanished and he swung, punching Cameron hard enough it shattered his nose. “What the  _ hell  _ do you want.”

Cameron wiggled the bridge of his nose, ignoring the rush of blood down the back of his throat. “Feel better?”

“I’d feel better if you were dead,” Nate said flatly. “What do you want.”

“I’d like to see my brother,” Cameron said. “But you seem to be busy being petty.”

Nate blinked, and clearly it was the wrong thing to say. “He almost went into labor for you saying what happened to your angel was his fault. So no, I am not being petty. As a matter of fact, I’d say I was being very,  _ very _ merciful. And Baylor isn’t having any visitors. So you can either tell me what you want, or you can  _ go _ .”

“I want Remiel delivered to me when you find him.”

Nate folded his tattooed arms over his bare chest. “You said this happened in Liwen and was Baylor’s fault. So no, when we find him,  _ we  _ will decide what to do with him.”

“That’s cute,” Cameron said. “And do you think you can make him suffer enough for what he did?”

Nate’s cold smile could lay waste to the entire city. “Do you want to find out?” Nate stared him down long enough, Cameron wasn’t sure that he’d let him through the threshold. But he wasn’t leaving until he spoke with his brother. “I will give you five minutes. If he so much as raises his voice, you are gone.”

“Whatever,” Cameron said, pushing past him and going down the halls. The sentries posted went to the blades at their sides, the dirty looks on their faces suggesting they wouldn’t mind stabbing him a few dozen times. But that was the angel way. Brutes. The lot of them.

Except for Lev, it would seem. And most of the time, Nik.

He made it to the door but it opened before he could get a hand on the knob. A black haired, blue eyed angel nearly ran into him. Silas staggered back a step and stared at him a bit. “What are you doing here?”

“Do all you angels recycle through the same questions?” Cameron asked. “Or are you just incapable of independent thought.”

Silas straightened. “It’s a legitimate question,” he said, defensively. “Demons aren’t supposed to  _ be  _ here.”

“And yet, here I stand,” he said, dismissively. “Now move. I want to speak to my brother.”’

Silas’ only answer was folding his arms, rooting his feet in place. Clearly he wasn’t going to do the smart thing and move. Silas looked past him, towards Nate, for direction. If it were up to either of them, he wouldn’t be seeing Bay at all. If Cameron wanted, he’d just sneak in here because this was ridiculous. But he supposed he deserved it after upsetting a pregnant omega.

“Tell him to move,” Cameron said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Nate sighed. “Let him in, that way he can  _ leave _ .”

Silas did not look happy as he followed Nate’s order. Cameron gave him a small smile and shouldered past him, ignoring the pain shooting through his back as he went inside the bedroom. Bay was sitting in bed in a large pale blue shirt that was clearly not his, watching some movie with spaceships. He put the movie on pause and glared up at Cameron. “What the fuck do  _ you  _ want.”

“I want Remiel.”

Bay stared blankly at him. He couldn’t read a damn thing on his face or in his scent. Bay just turned back to his television and turned it up loud enough the sound vibrated off the walls. Cameron stepped in front of the television to draw his attention away, but when that didn’t work, Cameron unplugged the television. Bay countered by picking up his book and turning to the middle.

Cameron went to take a step forward, but Nate’s warning growl stopped him in place. He sighed. If he wasn’t  _ injured _ and Bay wasn’t  _ pregnant _ they could have dealt with this by now; he figured Bay would jump at the chance to give him a solid right hook- literally. “Are you really going to be that pissy. It was a  _ false  _ labor.”

Bay had zero reaction besides the lights flickering throughout the room. He snuggled deeper into the bed and turned the page in his book. “Silas, do me a favor and open the window,” Bay said, completely ignoring Cameron.

“Three minutes,” Nate reminded.

“Acting like a child,” Cameron muttered. He ignored Nate’s further growl, and Silas’ very clear amusement, and yanked the book out of Bay’s hands. 

A lightbulb shattered. “Give. Me. My book. Back.”

Cameron smiled. “Give me Remiel and we’ll call it a fair trade.”

He could have sworn black lightning crackled under Bay’s skin. “Remiel is an angel. And, as you so clearly stated, what happened to Levant, was my fault.” Another lightbulb blew out. “Which means his punishment falls under my jurisdiction. I will give you just this once to get  _ out of my house, right now _ , before I electrocute you out of  _ sheer  _ pettiness.” When Cameron didn’t move, Bay’s eyes moved to Nate. “I want him gone.”

Nate didn’t need further prompting. “Time’s up.” He hooked his ringed hand in Cameron’s arm and yanked him backwards out of the room. The television was on a few seconds later, as if Cameron had never shut it off to begin with. “I  _ told  _ you,” Nate said. “But no, you had to go and make my mate upset. Again.  _ If  _ I decide to let you know about Remi, I will. But with how much I  _ very much  _ dislike you, I’d say that was a hard nope. Now get out.”

Cameron weighted that. He was a single demon in a house with several archangels pissed as hell at him. If they so choose, they could wipe him off the face of the planet. And then some. “Noted,” Cameron said.

He pushed past Nate and had gotten to the front door when he heard someone run up behind him. Cameron didn’t bother looking over his shoulder when Silas appeared in front of him, tucking in his pure white wings back behind him. “Wait.”

Cameron humored him. “Well?”

Silas quickly said, “Bay wants his book back.” Cameron looked down at the book still indeed in his hand, and threw it at him. Silas easily caught it, and in an even faster, edged voice, “andIwantedtoknowaboutLev.”

Cameron rose a brow. “If you can't speak basic words we’re done here.”

Silas turned from concerned to annoyed. “Is Lev okay?”

Cameron sketched a brow. “His wings were just carved off his back by a jealous ex. Would  _ you  _ be okay?”

Silas blinked, and looked like he had been punched in the gut. “What- what do you mean  _ ex _ .”

Cameron sighed. His patience was wearing thin. He didn’t care about Silas’ clear feelings regarding his omega and he didn’t feel like humoring him anymore. He opened the door, but Silas’ shadows snapped it shut. “Cameron.”

“Silas, I do not give a fuck about your one sided feelings. Do Lev a favor and move on and stop hounding,” Cameron said mildly. “And open the  _ door  _ for Gods’ sakes.”

An uneven, blotchy flush spread across Silas’ face. “ _ Listen _ ,” he said, “I just need to know he’s gonna be okay. I don’t give a fuck if he feels anything for me anymore. I just. Want to know he’s happy.”

“Levant is very happy having two males fuck him whenever we feel like it. At least he certainly has for the last week,” Cameron said, a grin curling on his face. “I satisfy  _ everyone _ , Silas. And I have been for centuries.”

Silas looked like he was struggling with his alpha, and was most likely wanting to rip Cameron to shreds. His fingers were bone white. He waited for Silas to say something,  _ anything _ , but his shadows retreated and the door unclicked. Silas turned on his heel and walked away, stiff as a board.

Cameron snorted and left.

\----

Lev stirred, snuggling closer to Nik. There was no reason to be awake, not really. He pressed his nose to Nik’s neck. Lev sighed softly, shifting again. It was at that point he realized Cameron was in the doorway. He blinked at Cameron, trying to wake up enough to say something. 

Cameron left before he could.

Lev dropped his head on Nik’s shoulder. So he didn’t want to stay. Maybe Lev should have left it at that. He didn’t want to, though. It took him a few minutes to roll out of bed, but he managed it. He left the covers with Nik, and padded off to find Cameron.

It took him a few minutes to find him, though in retrospect he should have known Cameron would be in his bedroom. That’s where Lev would hide, anyway. Lev lingered in the doorway, eyeing the empty spot on the couch beside where Cameron was seated. 

After a few moments of debate, Lev shuffled over to the closets. He eyed them both, weighing the pros and cons, before he reached inside Cameron’s. He was careful as he pulled a shirt down, trying his best not to disturb the rest. 

When he turned around, tugging the shirt on, Cameron was engrossed in his book. Lev didn’t miss the glance he sent Lev’s way, but it wasn’t unfriendly, so Lev made his way over to the couch, and flopped down. That was enough he winced, muffling the grunt of pain he gave. Right. His back. He curled up, settling as close to Cameron as he dared, head near Cameron’s thigh. 

“I ate,” he finally said, not looking up. “I made a sandwich. After you left.” Not that he’d been hungry, but he figured it’d make Cameron happy.

“Good. I’m glad you’re eating.”

Something warm fluttered in Lev’s chest. He rubbed his cheek against the couch and then tucked his nose against his chest, breathing in the scent on Cameron’s shirt. “Did you get what you needed done? While you were gone?”

Cameron sighed. “Actually, no. Petty angels are making my life more difficult than it needs to be.”

Lev considered that, finally looking up. “Angels can be very petty,” he agreed. “I’m sorry they’re not helpful. I doubt most would like you very much.”

Cameron’s laugh, though small, was enough to surprise Lev. “Oh, the feeling is mutual. Tends to happen when we spend eons killing each other.”

Lev blinked. “It always seemed like wasted effort to me,” he finally said, ducking his head rather than make eye contact. When he settled, he pretended it wasn’t conveniently even closer to Cameron.

“It was. But angels do like proving they’re above everyone else.”

“I don’t,” Lev said without thinking. He winced, holding as still as he could, bracing himself for Cameron’s reaction.

“I don’t think you know how,” was all Cameron said.

Lev relaxed. So he wasn’t mad, then. Good. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Cameron had actually been mad. He pressed the top of his head against Cameron’s thigh briefly, the closest thing he could come to an actual thank you. It was an easy out, because he didn’t think Cameron would understand what he was trying to say.

He closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. It took him a few minutes of working himself up, listening to Cameron turn pages in silence, before he finally gave a soft, "Cameron?"

"Hmm?"

Not annoyed. Good. Lev sucked in a breath, and said quickly, "Can you touch me? I- you don't have to, I just- contact. It... helps."

Lev waited long enough he dared to look up, and found Cameron looking down at him, his expression considering. Lev looked away again, but a few moments later Cameron's fingers slid through his hair. Lev relaxed, all but going limp. He closed his eyes again, trying to get his thoughts to slow as well.

In the end, though, he finally said, "Can... can you still smell him?" He swallowed. "I can. I mean, I think I can. I could for months after I left him, but- but that's not really possible."

Cameron's hand paused in his hair. "You want me to fuck you?"

Lev's heart sank. He failed to keep his voice from cracking as he looked up. "So you  _ can _ smell him?" He itched to go crawl in the shower now, and scrub until he was flushed gold all over. It was one thing to  _ think _ he smelled it, and another to know he wasn't just imagining things.

"No," Cameron said. The relief Lev felt was cold. "But if  _ you _ can. I'll fix it."

Lev considered that. He swallowed once. "I... I don't think I can do... not rough. Not tonight." He couldn't shake the memories, and even though he could still feel Cameron's hand on the top of his head, he could feel the ghost of other hands too.

"We don't have to have sex at all, if you don't want."

At least he could trust Cameron about that. "It-" He dug his fingers in the couch. He wanted to be honest, but he didn't want to sound like he was  _ angling _ for anything either. "It's not the sex. I just- I like it rough, but I can't. Not tonight. But if not- not rough means no sex, then I'd rather that. At least you give me a choice."

"Do you want sex at all?"

Lev blinked. "Yeah," he finally said. "I like it when I smell like you. Both of you. When you're in me. On me. I feel safer."

"Then tell me exactly what you want, and I'll do it."

"Why?" Lev blurted, sitting up in surprise. 

"Because that is my job."

"But you're the alpha," Lev stammered. "Omegas are supposed to- I'm supposed to keep  _ you _ happy, not the other way around. He always said-" He broke off, fingers clenching as he closed his eyes. 

Cameron said, his tone as cold as ice, "Remiel is a bad alpha and the only opinions you should care about are mine and Nik’s. Not the ones of someone who ripped your wings off."

Lev stared at him for a long time. He was right, and deep down Lev knew it. Finally he said, "I want you. I want you both. I want to- to smell like yours. I want to know he didn't  _ ruin _ me."

Cameron looked down at him a bit, considering Lev. When he did speak, all he said was, "Okay."

Lev expected something more. When nothing else was said or done, he eased back down, curling into himself. After a moment, he felt Cameron's hand in his hair again. And for now, that was enough. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fingers tugging at Lev’s hair woke him. He gave a small _mmph_ and tried to lift his head. Nope, nope, couch was much comfier. After grumbling softly, he nuzzled his face against the couch and closed his eyes.

“Levant,” Cameron said, tugging harder.

Lev blinked his eyes open. “Yeah?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Go wake Nik up.”

Lev scrunched his face up. He still pushed himself until he was sitting up, even as he said, trying not to slide back down into a sleeping position, “Why?”

“We’re going shopping before the stores close,” was all Cameron said.

Lev stood, rubbing his eyes. “I would think you could make them stay open if you wanted,” Lev replied sleepily, already headed for the door.

Nik was indeed in bed still. Lev stared for a moment, before crawling into bed with him. He snuggled close, pressing his nose to Nik’s throat. Nik tugged him closer, a purr rumbling in his throat. That was enough Lev went limp, tucking his cheek against Nik’s shoulder.

“Cameron wants us to get up,” Lev murmured. When he didn’t get a response, he tilted his head, squinting at Nik. “Nik,” he tried, ducking his head again and bumping Nik’s chin with his forehead. “Niiik.”

All he got was a soft _mrrmp?_

Lev groaned softly, and wiggled impatiently. “Nik, Cameron’s gonna be mad,” Lev tried.

“Cameron’s always mad. Sleep.”

“He wants to go shopping,” Lev replied, poking him lightly in the chest.

Nik whined softly, burying his face in the pillow. “But sleeeeep.”

Lev thought he had a very good argument, but… “But Cameron.” He snuggled closer. “You might not be scared of him but I am. Please, Nik?”

“Oh I’m scared of him when it suits me. But fineeeee.” Nik leaned close and kissed him before he sat up, scrubbing his face.

Lev snuggled into the warm spot he left, murmuring sleepily. Definitely more comfortable than the couch. “I don’t have any pants,” he finally said, even as he closed his eyes. “I don’t think the blood’s gonna come out of the jeans I was wearing.” He paused, opening one eye. “Cameron doesn’t expect me to wear just his shirt when we go to the store, does he?”

“Honestly, Cam wouldn’t care if you showed up buck naked to the store, but you can wear a pair of my jeans if you want.”

Lev hummed softly, and made himself sit up. “Do you mind? I don’t mind being naked for you two, but…” He settled cross legged, tugging absently at the bottom of his shirt. _Cameron’s_ shirt.

“I mean. I guess? Go nuts.” Nik looked him over consideringly. “But you’re probably going to need a belt because you’re too twinky to fit in my clothes properly.”

Lev blinked. “…twinky?” He finally asked.

Nik shot him a look, but he just slid off the bed and headed for the door. Lev scrambled to follow, sleepiness be damned. He didn’t want to be alone. After a moment’s hesitation he grabbed Nik’s hand, glancing up to make sure Nik was okay with it. Nik didn’t seem bothered, so Lev trotted alongside him quietly.

Once they got to the bedroom, Lev glanced towards Cameron, letting go of Nik’s hand. He didn’t get a response, but he didn’t really mind. While Nik headed for the closet, Lev pattered over to the couch, settling down beside Cameron and curling up. He closed his eyes, humming softly.

“Well? Are we going, or did I get woken up for no reason?” Nik’s voice made Lev sit up, blinking rapidly. “This is my smallest pair. See how those fit.” The pants flew across the room, smacking Cameron in the face. The look Cameron shot Nik would have made Lev flinch away, but Nik didn’t seem bothered.

Lev reached over, carefully plucking the pants. He slid off the couch, pulling them on. They were still loose, and too long. As he held them up, he flicked Nik a look. “Do you have a belt?”

Nik scratched his face. “I’m not sure.” He started digging through his things, and eventually turned around, tossing a belt Lev’s way.

Lev fumbled with it and watched it hit the ground. Whoops. He crouched to get it, huffing out a pained breath. Once standing he threaded it through the belt loops. It held his pants up, anyway, though he sat down right after, blinking hard. Bending down was not fun. He should probably not do that again.

By the time Lev didn’t want to cry because of his back, Nik was dressed. Lev couldn’t help staring at the amount of stomach the shirt revealed. Cut off shirts like that shouldn’t be allowed. It wasn’t fair. Nik met his gaze, a grin creeping across his face. “Yeah. I know.”

Lev flushed, and looked down. Staring wasn’t polite. Right.

He didn’t get much time to wallow in his embarrassment. Cameron was already standing, grabbing his keys as he went. Lev scrambled up, wincing. He was ready to go then.

—

The store was massive. Lev felt lost the moment he stepped inside. It was massive, and… mostly underwear. He glanced around, and then looked to Cameron and Nik, trying not to look _too_ confused.

Nik looked around. “You know, I didn’t think you knew what an underwear store was considering neither of us own underwear.”

Lev made a small, choked sound. “So… there’s no actual clothes here?”

Cameron ignored Nik. “You need socks and underwear first. Neither of us have any you can use.”

“Oh,” Lev managed. He eyed a display. “Is there anything less… lacey?”

Cameron didn’t even say anything this time. He just headed away, sliding down an aisle. Lev skittered after him, glancing back to make sure Nik was also tagging along. Satisfied that he was, Lev hurried to keep up.

He paused, touching Cameron’s elbow lightly. “I- what about that?” Plain old boxers. Or as close to it as he thought he’d get here. Simple. Easy. They could move on to something less distressing. Like pants. Or hoodies.

“Do you actually like those or do you just want out of this store as fast as possible?” Nik asked.

Lev blinked at him. “…Can both be true?”

Nik sighed loud enough Lev winced. “You need better taste. But. Yeah.”

Lev watched him wander off, and then picked up several in dark colors. Good enough. He glanced at Cameron, gauging his reaction, before scampering after Nik. He found Nik at the back of the store, eyeing a display of collars. He hand one in his hand. Black leather, simple mostly, but there was a single metal ring attached to it. Lev stared despite himself, unable to take his eyes off it.

**—**

Cameron followed Lev through the aisles towards the back, hidden displays. Nik was already putting a collar around his throat, grinning at Lev. “Stars, I had you pegged from the moment I met you. I bet you are a kinky little shit, aren’t you.”

Whatever Lev’s response was Cameron didn’t hear it, he was too focused on also staring at the band of black leather around Nik’s neck. Cameron looped his finger in the metal ring and jerked Nik closer to him. Nik stared up at him, the grin on his face disappearing and eyes like liquid night.

Cameron’s eyes dropped down to the curve of Nik’s mouth, and the two studs that sat on the left side of his bottom lip. He had the urge to bite down on Nik’s bottom lip, but he refrained and pulled back. “Are you getting that?” he asked, in a cool tone.

Nik stared at him, blinking hard. And he growled, more frustrated than genuinely pissed. He pointed at Cameron. “No one likes a _fucking_ tease.”

“You do,” Cameron reminded him. “So does Lev.”

Lev’s face flushed gold, but Nik looked moments away from killing Cameron; he supposed Nik was getting antsy after not being fucked for the last few days. “That-” he cut himself off. “Whatever. _Yes_ , I am getting this. And you are buying it. For emotional damage, you prick.” Lev went over to the displays, looking through them quietly.

Cameron said to Nik, “Last I checked, I already buy all your shit. So.”

Nik ignored him and went after Lev. He picked out a few different collars and put them in front of the omega. “What one do you want?”

Lev’s cheeks darkened and he spluttered for a moment before picking out the simplest black one, just thick enough to grab onto and tug. He looked at Cameron with wide, gold eyes. “Is this okay?”

Cameron shrugged. “I’m getting Nik one, I don’t see why not.”

He was not a single bit surprised by Lev’s likeness to collars. He had been a whore for centuries. He knew kinks when he saw them. Lev looked back down at the material in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across the leather. A small smile tugged at his mouth. “Okay,” he said, in a small voice.

“He’s getting Nik three,” Nik said, swiping two other collars.

Cameron’s brows furrowed. “Two.”

“ _Three_.”

Cameron looked at him, sternly. “And how are you going to earn that?”

Nik grinned impishly. “Same way I always do.”

Cameron hummed, considering that. “Fine.” He said to Lev, “Finish getting your things so we can move on to actual clothes.”

Lev fiddled with the collar still in his hands. “Should- do I need to earn this…?”

Cameron blinked at him. “Do you _want_ to earn it?” He hadn’t intended for Lev to earn it the same way Nik was. Nik was being intentionally difficult and Cameron needed to put him back in his place. Lev barely had a single difficult bone in his body.

Lev was quiet for a bit, looking down at the collar. “A little, yeah.”

“Alright.” Cameron’s eyes were following Nik through the aisles. It wasn’t hard, they were the only ones here. “Finish finding what you want. No limits.”

Cameron didn’t wait for Lev to stutter out an answer and followed Nik back through to the changing rooms. He followed Nik into one of the rooms, keeping the door slightly open. Nik looked slightly confused, but mostly amused when Cameron pressed him to the furthest wall. He hooked his fingers in the collar still around Nik’s throat, feeling Nik’s heartbeat pick up against his fingers when he leaned forward. “Don’t touch me,” he murmured.

Nik nodded slightly, hands going behind his back and Cameron kissed him hard on the mouth. The staccato in his chest was unwanted. He didn’t like the feeling of _wanting_. But he didn’t have much of a choice with Nik. Cameron dragged a low moan out of Nik’s throat when his fangs scraped against Nik’s lips, when his fingers hooked into Nik’s jeans.

Nik was already half hard against his thigh, and the arousal in his scent was thick enough Cameron could almost taste it. Cameron propped his arm against the wall beside Nik’s head, pressing deeper into Nik’s mouth. He could taste the nicotine on Nik’s tongue, feel the cool metal of his piercings. Nik’s hips pressed into him, for some kind of friction. Cameron pulled back slightly and looked down at him with a slight heaving chest. “I bet you want me to fuck you in this room, don’t you,” he murmured.

Nik bobbed his head, swallowing in air. There was a desperate glint in Nik’s eyes that had a smile curving Cameron’s mouth. “Such a slut,” he said. “But it’s been a few days, hasn’t it.” He was almost certain he had imagined the small whine from Nik. He leaned forward, slipping a hand down Nik’s pants.

He could feel the slick against Nik’s toned thighs.

“Hmm.” Cameron put two slick covered fingers in Nik’s mouth. “How desperate are you? Show me.”

Nik sucked eagerly, near black eyes lidded and locked on his. Nik had dropped down to his knees when finished sucking off his fingers, eyes raking down Cameron’s torso to the tightness in his crotch. Nik licked his lips and had went to move his hands when he looked back up at Cameron. “Can- do I have permission to use my hands?”

“Do you?” Cameron asked. “I don’t remember saying you could.”

Nik sucked in his bottom lip, eyes going back. “No,” he mumbled.

Cameron slid his fingers in Nik’s hair and shoved Nik’s face where it belonged. “Go on, then,” he purred. “Get me ready.”

Nik turned his eyes up to his while he worked around the outline pressing against Cameron’s pants. Cameron bowed his head, pressing it to the wall. He was already half hard and it didn’t take much for Nik to be able to use his teeth and tongue to free his cock. The gods knew Nik used his mouth often enough, he might as well use it for something important.

Nik nearly sat on his hands as he leaned forward. He started from base to tip; an eager lick to get Cameron harder. Nik flicked him a look for approval and was awarded with a, “Good boy, keep going.”

Cameron’s eyes fluttered shut when Nik returned back to his task. His small licks graduated into taking Cameron’s cock down to the back of his throat. Cameron’s soft moan only encouraged Nik further. He licked and kissed everywhere; his cock, balls, thighs. Cameron’s heart picked up in his chest and he let himself sigh into it. When he was thoroughly prepped, Cameron jerked Nik’s head back. “Stand up and pull your pants down.”

Nik moved with that lightning quick immortal speed amd had his jeans down to his ankles in a blink. A smirk formed on Cameron’s mouth. He brushed his hands down Nik’s sides and he flipped him so Nik was pressed to the wall. He pinned Niks arms behind him. “If you touch yourself,” he said, lips brushing Nik’s ear, “I won’t touch you for a week. Understood?”

Nik whimpered as he dropped his forehead against the wall. “I understand,” Nik said, in a tight voice. “Please just _fuck_ -”

Nik’s complaint was cut off in a strangled moan at the first brush of Cameron’s tongue against the small of his back. Cameron was sunk down to his knees, fingers spreading Nik’s legs apart. The sweet scent of slick filled his nose when a finger slid easily in Nik’s hole. He was clearly past the point of desperate. If Cameron had left now, Nik most definitely would have killed him in his sleep.

Cameron licked down from Nik’s spine to the base of his cock and added another finger. Nik’s moans grew louder with each lick and kiss. They could hear the omega in the main part of the store, most likely. Cameron would have liked to see if any of the workers had the balls to actually come tell them to stop.

Nik jerked when Cameorn bit into the meat of his ass. He left dark bruises on Nik’s golden brown skin, drawing closer to the hole his fingers were stretching out. Nik’s fingers were white knuckled and trembling fists. The abandoned, dripping cock between Nik’s legs was begging to be touched. Cameron had no intention of giving into Nik’s want. He wanted to earn those collars, he was going to make sure he was paid in full.

Nik’s hips trembled and he pushed back into Cameron’s face the closer he got to Nik’s hole. Nik was clearly not interested in smothering his voice whatsoever. Not that he could. Cameron still had Nik’s arms pinned in place. “Cam _eron_ ,” Nik said, half growl, half whine. He cursed in Spanish, back arching at the first brush of Cameron’s tongue against the soft puckered skin.

He removed his fingers, one by one and Nik was grinding, trying to get Cameron closer. He pressed the butt of his heel to Nik’s back and pushed him back against the wall to get better access. He went at Nik’s hole until Nik’s entire body was trembling. Only then did he get up and line up his dick.

Cameron buried his fingers in Nik’s hip, his teeth in Nik’s shoulder and pushed the full length in Nik. Nik choked on a strangled breath, but took all of him greedily. Blood coated Cameron’s mouth and he could smell nothing but himself on Nik. No one would be able to mistake that Nik was not his.

Cameron continued his assault on Nik’s ass, dragging every moan and groan he could out of Nik before he brushed his lips against Nik’s ear. “Want to come?” he asked, slamming his hips forward. Nik dropped his head into a nod. Cameron reached around and gripped the base of Nik’s cock, drawing a squeak from Nik.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Nik said through gritted teeth.

Cameron smiled and tightened his hold. “That wasn’t an answer,” he said, drawing his hips back. He could feel his knot forming.

Nik sucked in a breath. “Please?”

He slammed into him again. “Please what? Use your words.”

“Let me come? Please, let me come,” Nik rushed out. “I want to come.”

“Do you?”

“Please.” Nik’s voice broke. “Please. _Please_. Let me come you _fucking_ prick.”

Cameron clicked his tongue and pulled back. “Well, now I don’t think I want you to.”

Nik full on whimpered. “It slipped out. Please? I’m-” he half sobbed. “ _Please_.”

_I’m sorry_ , is what Nik almost said. Cameron knew he pushed a line and removed his hand. He slipped it down between Nik’s shoulder blades, as… soothing as he knew how. It probably felt as awkward for Nik as it felt for him. “Come for me.”

Nik nearly melted against the wall as his orgasm barreled out of him. Cameron thrusted his hips, his own orgasm following. He pressed a kiss to the healing bite at Nik’s shoulder and unpinned his arms. Cameron carefully moved them to the floor with Nik settled in his lap. He let Nik lean back against him, and guided his chin so he was facing him. “Look at me,” Cameron said.

Nik lifted his eyes so he was looking at him. Cameorn could see the tears lining Nik’s lashes and the bloodshot surrounding his dark brown irises. He wiped them away from Nik’s cheeks and kissed him softly. Nik hesitantly kissed him back, hand slipping back around Cameron’s neck. They had been kissing for a few minutes when the door pushed open slightly. Lev looked hesitantly inside, taking in the mess and Nik’s face. He took a single step towards Nik in alarm when Cameron growled at him.

Lev halted in place, eyes wide. He twitched back a step, eyes falling to the ground. “Sorry-”

Nik flinched.

“Get. Out,” Cameron ordered.

Lev turned around and cracked the door behind him, assumingly going back to the main part of the store. Cameron turned his attention back to Nik, whose face was now pressed in Cameron’s neck. Cameron brushed his hand down Nik’s arm and wrapped himself around Nik as best as he could. He gently pressed his teeth in Nik’s shoulder, knowing it would help cement him in the now. “You did good,” Cameron said. “You’re okay.”

He wasn’t sure if he was even being any kind of helpful. Generally, he wouldn’t care about making someone cry, but he wasn’t going to let Nik of all people fall into Sub Drop. Nik looked up at him and Cameron kissed him again.

—–

Lev had settled on the ground beside a display, a careful distance from the changing rooms. Close enough he didn’t feel unsafe. Far enough away for the same reason. He had his careful stack of boxers and socks, and the collar he’d spent the last half hour or so debating if he should put back. Nothing here really caught Lev’s attention, and so he waited, dragging his thumb over the smooth leather and trying not to keep looking towards the changing rooms.

When Nik and Cameron finally emerged, Nik was wiping at his face. Cameron had an arm around Nik’s neck, keeping him close. Something _definitely_ happened, though what Lev couldn’t begin to guess. Lev straightened from where he’d been hunched, wincing as his back protested.

Neither one hesitated to head over to the register. Lev froze, confused. Something cold crept through him in the second it took for Cameron to flick him a look and jerk his head in a silent order to follow. Lev stumbled to his feet on legs still asleep, holding his things in his arms awkwardly as he trotted after them.

He kept his gaze on the ground while Cameron paid. The poor cashier looked more afraid than Lev, which was saying something. Though Lev supposed, not everyone was comforted by Cameron’s presence like Lev was. Or usually was. Lev kept flicking Cameron a wary look, trying his best to gauge Cameron’s mood, watching every movement to be sure Cameron wasn’t upset. He didn’t _seem_ upset, but-

Lev jerked his gaze back down to the ground when he accidentally locked gazes with Cameron. Once everything was paid for, Lev gathered up the bag, and skittered after Cameron and Nik. He kept distance between them, and fought not to jump when Cameron spoke.

“Where do you want to go next?”

Lev blinked. Why was he getting a choice? “I just need… a couple pairs of jeans and a hoodie? I don’t… I don’t need anything fancy, just- just not falling off of me.” He didn’t mind it when it was just Cameron and Nik, but out and about he just felt… scruffy.

Nik spoke up, naming a department store so quiet Lev shot him a look. Cameron seemed to know what Nik was talking about, because his steps didn’t falter. Lev ducked his head again, following after them through the mall and into a store Lev had never set foot in before. It looked… expensive. He had to skitter to catch up after pausing in the doorway.

He continued to flick Cameron glances as he scooted towards the first display of jeans he could find. Nik still seemed quiet, and Lev didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. With that in mind, Lev was convinced he needed to get this done _fast_ so they could get home. That was the plan, anyway, but he paused when he realized the price tags on the _cheapest_ pair were astronomical. He whipped around, staring at Cameron and Nik both.

“This place is too expensive,” he protested.

“Does it look like I struggle with money?” Cameron asked flatly.

“No, but you shouldn’t be spending that much on me,” Lev said, unable to meet Cameron’s gaze.

Nik’s sigh only made him wince. Cameron just said, “Stop talking and get what you _want_.”

Lev stared at him, pressing his lips together. What he wanted was to stop being such an obstacle for everyone. He looked down, dragging his fingers along the seam of one of the smaller pairs.

“If you don’t, I will do it for you and you probably won’t like what I get.”

Lev glanced up, before looking down again. “Okay,” he said faintly. Despite himself his shoulders hunched. Still, he snagged a pair that looked close enough in size, and then looked around for the changing rooms. “I’ll try these on real quick.” And then he could see about getting a new hoodie and call it a day. A night. _Whatever_.

Once he’d said that, he scampered off. He couldn’t tell if it was better or worse to have a door between him and Cameron. He tried them on, only to blink when they settled far, far too low on his hips. After checking the size of the pants he’d borrowed from Nik, he realized the ones he was trying on weren’t even that much smaller than those. His bottom lip trembled. He didn’t _want_ to go back out there and stare at sizes until he figured out what he should be wearing. This was so much easier when he was alone. Less stress. He felt like he was holding them all up.

It took all his self control not to sit down and have a good sniffle. He’d certainly feel better after, but crying seemed to make Cameron uncomfortable, and Cameron was already making Lev skittish.

With that in mind, Lev let them dop and wiggled back into Nik’s, pulling the belt tight. He slipped out of the changing room, head down as he scooted past Cameron and Nik. “Too big,” he mumbled, _guilty_ , and not really sure why.

He picked more than one size this time, and slid back into the changing room. At least this time he managed to pick one of the right size. Good enough. He folded the rest so he could return them, and tucked the one pair he intended to keep under his arm.

Once he’d put the others back, he padded back over. “Hoodies next?” he tried.

Nik frowned at him, but it was Cameron who said flatly, “How many pairs do you have?”

“Just the one,” Lev admitted.

“Get three more.”

Lev opened his mouth to argue, and then snapped it shut again. Making eye contact was impossible, so he mumbled at the pair in his hands, “I don’t _need_ four, though.”

“Fine. Five more.”

Lev flushed, closing his mouth again. Was Cameron being petty on principle now? He pressed his lips together, rather than argue, but when he glanced up, Cameron’s mouth quirked.

“Six.”

Even Nik was smiling by now. Lev wanted to cry, but he turned away instead. He’d stopped arguing and he was still losing that argument. Better to just go grab the rest. Before he got far, Cameron’s voice made him turn back.

“We’ll be right back.”

They were walking away before Lev could reply, so Lev turned around and reached for a few more pairs. Cameron wanted him to get six more, he’d get six more. He had them gathered up in his arms by the time Cameron and Nik returned with a cart. Lev eyed it, his heart sinking. Cameron definitely planned on getting him more things.

After Lev dropped the jeans in there, Cameron leaned over. It took Lev a few seconds to realize Cameron was… counting them?

“I got more, like you said,” Lev said, trying not to sound defensive.

Nik spoke up, shrugging. “Its habit.” Nik’s voice was very quiet, and that didn’t do anything to soothe Lev.

Lev flicked him a look, before ducking his chin. “Okay,” he said. He fiddled with a tag on the jeans, and then said hopefully, “Hoodies?”

“Levant, you need shirts.”

That was true, Lev had to admit. Like. One or two. He couldn’t keep wearing Cameron’s. While the size difference wasn’t near as large as it has been with Silas, he still was much smaller than Camereon. “Hoodies after?” He asked.

Cameron gave him a dry look. “If you stop being difficult.”

Lev blinked up at him. He supposed it depended on how badly he wanted hoodies. Which, admittedly, was pretty badly. He nodded meekly, and then headed off in search of shirts. They weren’t far. He turned to Cameron and Nik for guidance.

“What- what kind of shirts- how many do you want me to get?” He asked finally.

“I don’t care what you get as long as they fit. And five.”

Lev chewed on his lip, thinking. “Is that a hard number? No more, no less?”

“You can get more if you want. But no less,” Cameron replied.

Lev considered that, and then nodded slowly. He moved deeper among the racks and displays. His nose wrinkled at a few of them, but he found a few that he liked. Long sleeve and short, and they came in a few different colors. He turned back, seeking out Cameron to make sure what he had in his hands were okay.

Cameron was still keeping Nik tucked close, head bent close as he spoke to Nik. When Lev came closer, though, Cameron looked up. “Good. Now go get a few hoodies.”

Lev perked up at that. “I only really need one,” he said happily as he dumped the shirts in the basket.

“Get two,” Cameron said.

Lev paused, but he knew better than to argue this time. He nodded slowly, before skittering off. As much as he struggled to let Cameron buy him things, he was genuinely excited to get his hands on a hoodie. He felt naked without one. And, honestly, his favorite hoodie hadn’t been cheap either.

He took his time this time, running his fingers down the sleeves, sliding them in the pockets, humming softly as he wandered. He eventually pulled a soft black hoodie down. After checking the size, he tugged it on, zipping it up. Yeah. Definitely a good fit. Just a little large, but he liked them like that.

He reluctantly shrugged out of it. He set it in the basket, trying not to look too disappointed. He could wear it later, when they got home. After they paid at least. Cameron has said two, though, so he turned around, and found another in the same color and size. He’d found what he liked, and there was no reason to stray from that.

“Do I need anything else?” He asked.

Nik was staring at the hoodies Lev had set down. “You are somehow the easiest and the hardest person to shop for.”

“I-” Lev cut himself off. “I don’t mean to be?”

“It’s fine. Let’s get some food and go home.”

Cameron’s even tone was enough Lev relaxed a little. “Home sounds nice,” he said carefully.

“Both you and Nik haven’t had dinner,” was all Cameron said. “So you’re eating.”

“Okay,” Lev said faintly.

He was definitely wearing one of his new hoodies, though. As soon as it was paid for.

—

Nik forced himself into the car. The windows were rolled down instantly and he slumped against the seat and stared out the window while Cameron drove and Lev sat quietly in the back. He absently chewed on his bracelet while Cameron drove the fifteen minutes to a small Mexican restaurant. Nik perked up a bit and looked at him.

Cameron didn’t look at him, but he knew the gesture was for him. He honestly wasn’t that hungry, but he had to eat _something_. Cameron wanted him to eat, even if it was a little. Especially if Lev hadn’t eaten. Lev had put on some weight, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy Cameron. “Come on,” Cameron said, getting out of the car.

Nik had followed after him, and slipped under Cameron’s arm, nearly gluing himself to his side. Lev was on Nik’s other side, pushing down the sleeves of his new hoodie. Nik went in first to the restaurant, looking for the exits and windows when he went back for his usual booth under a bay window.

Cameron and Lev took the seats to either side of him. Nik took the menus from the waitress who came up soon after they had taken their seats. She smiled at him. “Hey.”

Nik ignored her and looked down at his menu. He looked to see Cameron’s pale eyes already locked on his. “One thing,” was all Cameron said.

Nik nodded and looked back down at his menu. He knew this menu like the back of his hand, and he also knew not to argue with Cameron. Nik picked a mediumish dish, knowing if he had gotten the smallest Cameron would make him get two. It was warm and not as harsh of a palette that Nik usually got, but it was still comfort food. “That.”

Lev looked at his menu before picking something of a similar size, but still far more mild than what Nik got. He flicked Cameron a look to see if it would suffice, and when Cameron dipped his head into a slight nod, turning back to his own menu, Lev loosened.

Cameron ordered the same thing as Nik, clearly not caring about what he ate, one way or another. They sat in comfortable silence waiting for the food to come, listening to the chatter of the people around them. Nik just wanted to go to bed.

Preferably with Cameron, but that was going to be a hit or a miss. If Cameron slept with him, he was either going to be in his demon form or just not touching him at all. And he didn’t want either of those.

The food came and Nik dug in. Warmth lit him up on the way down and he unthawed bit by bit. That was probably Cameron’s intention bringing him here, anyways. But he figured the faster he got done, the faster he could go home. Between wanting to be in bed, and wanting his face in Cameron’s neck, hunger and food was not high on his to-do list.

Lev nibbled at his food, eyes darting from looking down, to Cameron to him. Nik could tell Lev wasn’t sure what happened, and Nik wasn’t sure really what had happened either, except he had crumbled and now Cameron was glued awkwardly to his side.

Nik slid back into his seat watching out the window while Cameron and Lev ate. It was later in the day, the sun was coming down, but still daylight enough that people were out and about. He honestly didn’t care. He looked at Cameron when he heard his name spoken with an annoyed edge. “Yeah?”

“Are you done?”

“The plate is empty, is it not?” Nik said, sharply.

Cameron’s mouth twitched and Nik couldn’t tell if it were into a smile or a frown. It could go either way with Cameron. “Lev?” Cameron asked, eyes still resting on Nik. “Are you done?”

Lev nodded. He had finished off three fourths of his plate and Cameron must have considered that good enough, especially since Lev hadn’t seemed all that eager to go out and eat in the first place. Cameron slipped a couple of bills on the table and stood. “Let’s go, then.”

Nik let Cameron hook his arm around Nik’s neck and pull him in. It took all his willpower to not just climb on him and bury his face in Cam’s neck. It would be better than walking and Nik was tired. But he managed to get in the car with his seatbelt on, if only because Cameron wouldn’t _drive_ otherwise.

They got back to the house and Cameron ordered the sentries to take the bags inside. Cameron let Lev out of the backseat before coming over and getting Nik. “You need to get cleaned up,” Cam said, tone leaving little room for argument.

Not that Nik could form one. And he did feel a bit… stiff. And warm. He was probably getting too rundown and his body was taking it out on him. Lev was still keeping his distance into the house, even if he did sneak looks at them. Nik would think more on it, if he didn’t just want Cameron. Hooking Cam’s arm around his neck, Nik looked at Lev. “Sorry your day turned out sucky.” He hadn’t meant to feel like he got steamrolled by a semi.

Lev blinked at him. “It didn’t.”

Cameron stiffened slightly when Nik quickly kissed him. “I’ll make it up to you eventually. But we got a thing. Rain check?”

Lev seemed a bit confused, but he just nodded. “O- Okay.”

Nik turned them around and nearly drug Cameron with him to the washroom. Cameron didn’t say a word as he mechanically pulled Nik’s clothes off him. It wasn’t _his_ fault that they were sticky. But.

Cameron got him in and out of the tub in record time. Nik had been too concerned with staring at the water droplets that lined Cameron’s white eyelashes to do much talking. Either way, Cameron seemed more concerned with getting Nik clean than to strike up a conversation. Neither of them really felt like talking about earlier. Good thing neither of them were the type to really talk about feelings.

Cameron had gotten them out of the tub and toweled off and in Cam’s bedroom when Nik stopped him from leaving. Cameron stared him down stiffly when Nik came up to him. “Will you sleep with me?”

Cameron arched a brow. “I always sleep with you.”

“No,” Nik said, “you don’t. Not really. Unless you’re in your demon form.”

There was almost a minute change in Cameron’s face. “And if I don’t?”

Nik ignored how his omega whined. Now was not the time. “Then nothing. I don’t do ultimatums with you. But… ” How the fuck was he supposed to tell Cameron that all he wanted to do was bury his face in his neck when he didn’t even really get it either. And he can’t _do_ that if Cameron is sleeping a mile away from him. “I… need you to.”

He wasn’t trying to make it sound like he was manipulating Cameron into doing what he wanted. He wasn’t that much of a tool, but he didn’t know how else to get Cameron to _sleep with him_. Cameron slowly nodded, anyways. “Okay.”

Nik bit back his sigh of relief. Good. That was. Good. His omega was nearly giddy, it was as annoying as it was distracting. Before he could talk himself out of it, he hooked his hand around the back of Cameron’s neck and tugged him down gently. Cameron turned his head slightly, pale eyes on his, but he didn’t pull away. Nik took that as permission to keep going. Nik kissed him softly, inhaling Cameron’s scent deep into his lungs.

Cameron, despite feeling like a wire drawn taut, kissed him back, his long fingers brushing the small of Nik’s back. Nik knew that today was an anomaly but he was going to make as much of it as he possibly could.

—

Lev watched Cameron and Nik until they were out of sight, and only then did he slip into his room. The sentries had indeed dropped his bags off, and he was left to do with them as he wished. Which… at the moment was staring sadly at them, wondering why the fuck Cameron was being so generous. Was it pity? Lev didn’t need to be told he was pitiful. He knew. His back reminded him every time it throbbed, which was often. His tears reminded him every time they fell, which was pretty damn often. His fear reminded him every time anxiety twisted him up inside, which was pretty _fucking_ often.

What was he even supposed to do with the bags? Unpack them? Cameron had told him he wasn’t going home. That seemed to imply Lev was going to just stay here indefinitely, which implied there was an expectation that Lev could move in, but somehow putting clothes in drawers seemed too… permanent to Lev. What if Cameron changed his mind? What then?

It all seemed like a very silly thing to get worked up over, but Lev was tired, and his back hurt, and he so desperately did not want to be alone. He stooped to grab the bags, hissing painfully at the motion, and forced himself to walk over to the dresser. He unpacked everything, carefully taking all the tags off. There. Now they couldn’t be returned. Now he had to accept Cameron had spent far too much money on him.

Once he was done, there really wasn’t much else to do but ease Nik’s belt free, letting the pants fall to the floor, before he crawled up on the large bed to wait. For what, he wasn’t sure. Despite the fact his eyes burned and his chest was tight, tears wouldn’t come. The pressure was growing every time Lev closed his eyes, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

He tucked his cheek against the pillow Nik had slept on earlier, chasing Nik’s scent. He didn’t want to be alone, didn’t like how his thoughts raced when he didn’t have anyone to distract him. That wasn’t a good enough reason to move, though. Enough time had been spent focused on Lev today. Enough time had been _wasted_ on that. It wasn’t like they were leaving the house. Lev would see them in the morning.

Someone clearing their throat dragged Lev out of his slow spiral. He blinked at Cameron, who was leaning against the doorway, waiting for Lev to look up. “You’re sleeping on my couch tonight,” was all Cameron said. With that, he turned away and walked off. Lev scrambled to follow, grabbing the pillow Nik’d slept on earlier as he did.

He discovered Cameron really had set up the couch for him. After pausing in the doorway and watching Cameron get on the bed with Nik, Lev made his way over to the couch. The pillow already waiting for him smelled like Cameron; Lev buried his face in it immediately. He could hear the other two settling in the bed, and as long as he slept on his stomach his back wasn’t touching anything other than Cameron’s shirt, which he _still_ hadn’t taken off. When they’d gone shopping Lev hadn’t once thought of what he was going to sleep in. Not that he minded wearing Cameron’s shirts. It was probably as close to a hug from Cameron as he was going to get.

Lev closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. At least he wasn’t alone tonight. He’d been braced for it. Wouldn’t have minded, wouldn’t have complained. But it was harder to bury himself in the pain and fear when he was focused on staying quiet, on not being a bother. Maybe it was better that way, too.

—–

Nik pressed himself as close as he possibly could to Cameron and buried his face in his neck. He had gotten in Cam’s closet when he went to get Lev and stole one of his shirts. He could count on one hand the number of times he had worn Cameron’s clothes. Their styles were vastly different but right now, he could definitely see the appeal of being surrounded by Cameron’s scent.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his arms. Cameron wouldn’t want his back touched; it was the fastest way to guarantee Cam slept as far away from him as possible. Decidedly, Nik folded his arms between them and got as close as he could. The only way this could be better was if Cameron was actually inside him, but. He wasn’t going to bitch about it.

Nik lightly pressed his teeth in Cameron’s shoulder and nearly melted into him when Cameron’s arm wrapped around him. Even with how stiff Cameron was, Nik had no intention of moving from this spot all night.

——

_He wasn’t moving. Fax wasn’t moving. Fax wasn’t moving, and no matter how many times Lev shook his shoulder, he wasn’t going to move again. Lev knew it, and yet he couldn’t help trying anyway, because if he didn’t, he had to admit Fax was gone._

_“It’s your fault too,” Remi said from behind him. “You knew the consequences.”_

_“He didn’t deserve this.” Lev hunched forward, shying away from the hand Remi dropped on his shoulder. “I didn’t deserve this.”_

_“Yes you did.” Remi’s fingers dug in Lev’s shoulders. “You should not have dated a demon. A beta demon, at that. You knew you were mine.”_

_Lev shook his head, only to freeze. It wasn’t Fax on the floor anymore. And, stars, Nik should never be that still. When Lev reached for him, because maybe if he shook him he’d wake up, Remi’s fingers dug in deeper, right over where he’d bit Lev earlier, and yanked Lev back against him._

_“I claimed you. I bit you. Just because I gave you some leash doesn’t mean I ever relinquished my hold, Levant.” Remi’s breath was hot against Lev’s ear. Between blinks, it was Cameron Lev was staring down at. “It’s time to come home. You’ve strayed long enough, and it’s not funny anymore, little omega.”_

_Lev twisted, trying to pull away. Remi’s fingers scraped along his back, pulling at the barely scabbed over wounds as-_

Lev’s back hit the floor. He cried out, rolling onto his side with a pained sob. It _hurt_ and Lev could still hear Remi’s voice, still feel his hands on his skin. Distantly he heard Cameron getting up, only really knew it was Cameron because he could hear Nik whine. When Lev managed to look up, Cameron was staring down at him. Lev swallowed his apology, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t read Cameron’s expression, couldn’t hold his gaze either. Instead he dropped his face on his forearms, shuddering.

“Stop crying,” Cameron ordered.

Lev looked up, dry eyed. “I- I’m not. I won’t,” he managed.

“Get on the bed. Behind Nik.”

The idea of getting up made Lev nauseous. He pushed himself up unsteadily anyway. He still couldn’t look at Cameron as he winced his way into the bed. He was still trembling as he settled next to Nik. Nik rolled enough to nip sleepily at Lev’s shoulder. The moment Cameron got back into bed, though, Nik was rolling back against him.

Lev scooted closer. He stilled when Cameron said, “Do not move.”

Lev swallowed. He didn’t dare finish settling near Nik. Not moving was doable. Lev didn’t usually move in his sleep at all. Usually. Though he wasn’t sure how much sleep he was going to get tonight. Not even Nik right next to him could fully chase away the ghost of Remi’s voice in his ear. At least he wasn’t alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Nik had spent the last ten minutes sorting through Cameron’s shirts. There were so few that were _soft_ and it didn’t help that he was in the closet. It felt like the walls were pressing in on him, but he focused his attention on getting the shirts he wanted for his growing pile.

Tugging a few cotton shirts from their hangers, Nik buried his face in the soft fabric. He was sure Cameron could hear him purring from the kitchen, and a part of him was torn to go bug him, but he needed to do this _first_.

Nik had discarded the shirts in his growing pile when he eyed the comforter on the bed. If he was careful… maybe… he could get it without waking Lev up. Doubtful. But Nik _wanted that blanket_. So suffer Lev must. Nik went over and shook Lev awake. “Lev. Move to the couch.”

Nik got a sleepy “mmph?” for his troubles. He sighed loudly. “I need the bed. _Move_.”

Lev stirred and blinked up at him sleepily. Nik was impatient enough, part of him was ready to physically _move_ Lev to the couch. Lev rubbed his eyes and sat up, slowly, so _damn_ slowly moving from the bed to the couch. Yes. Excellent. The moment Lev was off the mattress he started peeling the sheet off. Lev’s scent was too distracting. It also clung to the comforter, but it wasn’t as strong as Cameron’s or his was. And he could work with that.

He could feel Lev watch him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Lev bundled up in the throw blanket, blinking owlishly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m-” Nik looked down at the bed. What _was_ he doing? He blinked hard, and sighed deeply, ignoring his face warming. “Nesting. Apparently.”

“O- oh,” Lev said, more awake now. “Do you want me to leave? I can- do you want me to get Cameron?”

Shit shit _shit_. Cameron. Right. His omega had already perked up at the mention of his alpha. “Yes.” He stopped himself. “ _No_.” He bit back his frustration. Cameron hadn’t been involved with a heat before. At least, with _his_ heat. Stars, maybe his services had been bought by other omegas during their heats. He could see the appeal and was a little disgusted. “I-” he cut himself off. He _wanted Cameron_. But-

Lev seemed a little confused, and concerned. “Nik?”

Nik was frozen with indecision. “I- don’t. Know.”

“Why… why don’t you want Cameron?” Lev asked, leaning forward. “I’m. How can I help?”

“I… Cameron hasn’t. I don’t want to make Cam think he has to… help me.” He probably sounded like a lunatic. He wasn’t sure that Lev was at all aware of Cameron’s past. Helping an omega was one thing, Cameron was another. “I haven’t had a heat with him before.”

“Oh.” Lev seemed to understand his hesitation. “What do you want me to do?”

_I want Cameron_ , Nik thought, crossly. “Nothing. Just. Tell Cameron… nothing. Tell him absolutely nothing. I’ll figure it out.” He hadn’t had a heat alone since. Stars. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a heat alone. But maybe he could lie his way out of the house and go hole himself up somewhere for a week.

Scrubbing his face, Nik blinked back the tears of frustration threatening to well. That wouldn’t _work_. He couldn’t just disappear for an entire week without Cameron trying to find him. “Just go,” Nik sighed. “Leave me alone.”

Lev moved closer to him. Nik couldn’t stop himself from flinching back at the light touch to his arm. “Okay.” Lev scurried back. “But- please take care of yourself, though.”

Nik waved him off, and stared down at the blankets, half frozen from doing anything. He heard the door shut, but not all the way. He kneaded his fingers in the blanket, unsure of what to do next. But he had less than a week to figure it out.

The closer he got to his heat, the less capable of decision making he was going to be.

——

Cameron had rounded the corner when he nearly slammed right into Lev. He hadn’t been expecting Lev to be awake, and had gone to wake both him and Nik up. Lev staggered back, yawning into his hands.

Cameron stepped back, but frowned when Lev tried scurrying past him without so much as an apology. “Stop.” Lev halted in place, and slowly turned around. “What’s going on? Where are you going?” Lev shook his head and Cameron’s brows narrowed. “Levant.”

“My bedroom,” he said, quickly.

Cameron folded his arms. “Is there something wrong with _my_ bedroom?” Lev shook his head, When Lev didn’t elaborate, he said, “What’s Nik doing?” When Lev pressed his lips together and shrugged, Cameron had to bite back his growl. It was too early for this; he’d barely slept at all. “I’d have thought you’d learn your lesson about lying for Nik.”

Cameron didn’t bother waiting for Lev’s response and started for the bedroom. Pulling open the double doors, Cameron blinked at Nik standing as still as a statue at the end of the bed. He took quick inventory of the closet doors open and all his clothes scattered on the floor. His skin pricked at all his things out of place. He forced his eyes back to Nik. “Are you in preheat?” _Or did you just throw all my shit on the ground for no reason_?

Nik’s shoulders curved slightly inward and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-”

“Do not lie to me.”

Nik turned his head, blue streaked black hair falling in his bloodshot eyes; he looked like he had been crying. Or at least close to it. “This is my problem, not yours.”

Cameron’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re going to attempt to do you’re heat alone?” he asked, flatly. “I’m willing to bet you haven’t had a heat alone in a solid decade. Your body couldn’t handle going from being with someone back to enduring that. Especially if you’re trying to nest with _my_ scent.” He barely heard Nik’s smothered whine. “Nikolas, look at me.”

Turning around almost against his will, Nik awkwardly folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not going to make you… help me… when-”

“When I used to be a whore?” Cameron asked. “One would think that _because_ I was a whore that I’d be the best option to service you during your heat.”

Nik grimaced. “There is so much wrong with what you just said. Cam, I’m not-”

“You’re mine,” Cameron said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I figured I’d be servicing you during your heat _anyways_. That is my _job_.”

“No,” Nik said, stubbornly, “It is _not_.”

“You are **_mine_**. I am your alpha,” Cameron said, incensed. “That is what I am supposed to do. Alphas do not let their omega go through heats alone. Stop trying to make a point that doesn’t need to be made.”

Struggle flickered in Nik’s dark eyes, but his mouth shut. His alpha was already on edge when he came into the room, but this omega _back talking_ him was starting to grate on his nerves. “Do you not want me to service you,” Cameron said, sharply. “Yes or no.”

Nik sighed sharply. “I do. But-”

“Then I am,” Cameorn said. “That’s the end of it.” He unbuttoned his shirt the best he could, ignoring the wince flinching through his back and tossed him his shirt. “Here.” Nik instantly brought the shirt to his nose, and Cameron could hear the low rumble of Nik’s purr. “Now stop making my day difficult and build your nest. I’m cooking lunch.”

He had gotten to the doors when Nik mumbled his thanks. Electing to not answer him, Cameron slipped out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

—-

Poking at his plate, Lev refused to look up. Cameorn had made more than enough for him and Nik. With any luck, though, Cameron would be more concerned with Nik, who was glued so close to Cameron’s side he might as well be in Cameron’s lap. He wasn’t _hungry_ and he just wanted to go back to _bed_.

“Stop playing with your food and eat it,” Cameron said. “You’re not a child.”

Lev glanced up, and then looked down again. He didn’t say anything, just kept chasing a single pea across his plate. He wasn’t playing, he just… wasn’t hungry. And, maybe, if he just didn’t look up, he wouldn’t have to acknowledge that he was ignoring Cameron entirely.

Nik’s agitated voice cut through Lev’s determination to keep chasing that pea. “Will you fucking _eat_ something?”

“I’m not hungry.” Lev tightened his fingers around his fork. He wasn’t going to look up. It was easier to say no when he didn’t have to look at them. “I wanted to sleep some more, not have lunch.”

“Sucks to want,” Cameron replied without hesitation.

Lev jerked his head up, pressing his lips together. The words _you can’t make me_ rose unbidden, but Lev choked them down, abruptly terrified of the sheer _refusal_ that had nearly overcome him. It took him a second, but he ate the goddamn pea.

He wasn’t sure if it was a relief or not when a sentry appeared in the doorway, drawing Cameron’s attention from Lev.

“ _What_?”

Lev could sympathize with the way the sentry swallowed visibly. “There’s a visitor at the door,” they said, straightening their shoulders.

Cameron moved to stand, but not before returning his pale gaze to Lev. “You’re not going anywhere until at least half your plate is gone.”

Lev looked down, trying to ignore Nik’s whine when Cameron actually left. After a long moment, Lev took an actual bite. Might as well. None of this would taste good cold, and Lev didn’t have the stubbornness to fight Cameron on this.

He was only a couple bites in when Cameron came back. A few moments behind him was a familiar face that had Lev standing. His grandmother’s silver eyes settled on him even as Cameron’s hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat.

“I told you you weren’t moving until you ate,” Cameron said firmly.

“But-” Lev didn’t take his eyes off of Raziel, tears welling up.

“I did not stutter,” was all Cameron replied, unsympathetic.

Raziel’s expression was more unreadable than Cameron’s. “I’m not going anywhere, little bird. I can wait for you to finish.”

Lev looked up at Cameron, even though he knew he’d find no give there. All he got was an, “Eat your food.”

And so Lev did. Every damn bite. Cameron didn’t move from his side the entire time, and Raziel didn’t seem inclined to move from the doorway, either. Lev shoved the plate away once it was empty and launched himself at her. She was ready for him, wrapping her arms around him without hesitation, though her embrace was looser than usual.

“You’ve been avoiding me, little bird.”

Lev pressed his face against her shoulder, swallowing his guilty whimper. “I didn’t want you to worry,” he mumbled.

“After that mess with Remiel, both of them, I worried more when you stopped coming to see me. And now this?” She tipped his chin up with cool fingers. “Should I be worried about your situation now, or just finding Remiel for what he’s done?”

“The angels are already looking to track him down,” Nik said, startling Lev.

“I know. I’m helping,” Raziel said.

Lev drew back, shoulders tensing. “Why? I don’t- I don’t want-” His breathing picked up. “Why do they care? He hurt _me_ , and I’m not- I don’t matter, and I don’t want any more trouble. Why can’t they leave it alone?”

Cameron spoke before Raziel could. “Never say anything like that again.”

Lev whipped around, staring at Cameron in confusion. Say what? Cameron wasn’t making any _sense_.

Nik added, “He broke the laws, and he needs to be made an example of.”

_But that will only make him worse_ , Lev thought. Raziel cleared her throat to get his attention. “That wasn’t why I came, little bird.”

Lev had always hated that tone. It was the _serious talks_ tone. Nothing good ever came of that tone. Or, nothing comfortable at least.

“Do you want to come home, Levant?” Raziel ignored Cameron’s low growl with remarkable grace. “I still have room. I’ll always have room for you.”

Lev stared at her. It was an offer he hadn’t been expecting. Going back to live with her again… it would certainly be less complicated. But…

Nik’s voice cut through his slow, muddled thoughts. “He belongs with us.”

“I think that’s a decision for him to make,” Raziel said, flicking her silver gaze over Lev’s shoulder at Nik.

That wasn’t enough to deter Nik, who shot back gracelessly, “The last decision he made led to his wings getting carved off.”

“That doesn’t automatically make him a child that needs you to choose for him.”

“Gramma,” Lev said faintly, voice small.

“If either of us treated him like a child, he would not get fucked the way he does.”

“Nik, _please_ ,” Lev said desperately. “I never said I was going to go.”

Not that it mattered. Nik walked out, disappearing down the hall. Lev’s bottom lip trembled.

When no one spoke, Cameron did. “He’s in preheat.”

Lev could see the way Raziel’s mouth tightened. Before she could say anything, Lev said, more to his feet than anything else, “Gramma, I think you should go.”

To her credit, she didn’t really protest. All she said was, “Are you safe here?”

“The safest I’ve ever been,” Lev replied honestly, finally looking up at her. “Could you get Mar to bring me my mug? And- and maybe-”

“I’ll have her bring all the necessities,” Raziel promised. She hesitated, touching his face lightly, before glancing at Cameron. “I know where the door is. I’ll let you know when Remiel is found.”

Whatever response Cameron gave, it must not have been verbal. Raziel pressed a kiss to the top of Lev’s hair, and then she was gone. When Lev touched his cheek, it was dry. It took him a few seconds to turn back to Cameron.

“I- I should go apologize to Nik.” Lev paused, blinking hard, and then, “No I shouldn’t. He doesn’t like that, does he?”

“Check on him if you want, but don’t apologize.”

Lev nodded slowly, but he didn’t move, not yet. “Cameron…? Do you… would it be easier if I’m not here during Nik’s heat?”

Cameron stared right back. “I’m not going to make you leave.”

“You don’t have to.” Lev ducked his chin a bit. “I’m offering. Most- most omegas don’t want another around. And neither do most alphas. I don’t want to- to be a bother, not when I can crash on Mar’s couch or something for a week and come right back.”

Cameron was quiet long enough Lev started to fidget. Finally Cameron said, “I can have a hotel set up for you.”

Lev blinked. He nodded, trying to figure out how he felt about that. In the end, he just said, “I’m going to check on Nik.”

When Cameron didn’t say anything, Lev backed out of the kitchen and followed Nik’s scent to Cameron’s bedroom. When he found Nik, Nik was buried under all the soft things he’d gathered from around the house. Lev settled carefully outside the nest, crossing his legs.

“Nik?” He wiggled a little bit to get more comfy, and then tried again. “Nik, are you okay?”

Nik shifted, and Lev thought for a moment he’d appear enough to have a conversation, but all Nik did was settle more comfortably with his back to Lev. Lev tried not to be hurt by that.

“Nik, I wasn’t going to leave.” Lev hunched his shoulders. “It’s not my fault she offered. She’s just worried, and- she’s family. I want to stay, Nik.”

Nik gave a noncommittal sound.

Lev stared at the pile of blankets and shirts that hid Nik from view. “What do you want me to say, Nik?”

“Say whatever you want. I’m not your keeper.”

Lev frowned. He waited a few more moments before he said softly, “Do you want me to leave? Not the house, just… where your nest is. I don’t- I don’t want to upset you more than I already have.”

Nik didn’t say a damn word.

When Lev spoke again, even he could tell how small his voice was. “Can I come snuggle with you in there?”

Again, no answer.

Lev gave up. He stood, long enough to grab one of the pillows from the couch, anyway, and then he settled back down again, curling on his side. “I’m not leaving you, Nik. Not you or Cameron, not if you don’t want me to,” he said softly.

For a few moments, Lev thought he wouldn’t get an answer again. When Nik slowly rolled over, Lev held his breath. Nik stared him for more than a couple of seconds, but eventually his hand snaked out. For once, Lev didn’t hesitate. He just took the offered hand, relaxing. Nik didn’t seem to want anything more than that, so Lev closed his eyes. This wasn’t the most comfortable place to take a nap but he didn’t want to move. Not right now.

—

A few days later Nik was chewing at the hem of his sleeve in the doorway to Cameron’s room, watching Cam do a crossword puzzle. Lev was cuddled at the other end of the couch napping. Nik was torn between burrowing in his nest and climbing on Cameron. His choice was made for him when Cameron’s pale eyes flicked up to him. “Well?”

Nik was already moving towards Cameron before he opened his mouth. Nik was mostly surprised that Cameron let Nik sit in his lap, and even more surprised when he let him just bury his face in his neck and koala himself around him.

Cameron’s sigh vibrated against Nik’s chest. He knew that had this been literally any other time, Cameron would have pushed Nik on his ass. Nik lightly pressed his teeth in Cameorn’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deep into his lungs. Nik purred and headbutted at Cameron’s jaw until Cameorn looked at him. “Kiss me?”

Cameron looked mildly annoyed but he dipped his head and kissed him on the mouth. Cam was somehow loose and stiff beneath him at the same time, fingers resting on Nik’s hip. Nik lightly clasped Cameron’s face, deepening the kiss before hooking his arms around Cameron’s neck. His hips pressed into him almost instinctively, moving on their own, but Cameron’s fingers kept him securely in place in his lap. He whined. He wanted… he _wanted_. And Cameron wasn’t letting him have what he wanted. So he settled for kissing. He’d have Cameron all to himself eventually. He just… needed to be patient.

He could do that. He could… do that.

—-

Lev was perched on the edge of the table, hands braced on either side of him. At least Cameron was here, leaning up against the doorframe. Rather than keep staring at him, Lev tracked Sazra as she crossed the room. She still made him nervous, and he hadn’t forgotten how much this had hurt last time.

He couldn’t twist to follow her when she walked behind him, but he jumped anyway when he heard her clipped, “Remove your clothes.”

Lev blinked. “…all of them?” he asked hesitantly. That didn’t make much sense, but…

“No. Your shirt.”

“Oh.” Lev reached up and unzipped his hoodie, sliding it off his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing anything else underneath, so once it was off he tugged it around into his lap, wrapping it around his arms.

Cameron’s annoyed voice caught his attention. “Have you been wearing a hoodie without your shirt this entire time?”

Lev looked up. “Yes?” He shrugged, and then winced. “I didn’t want to keep stealing your shirts, and this is easier on my back. And it’s really soft.” It really was; he felt comfortable wearing it constantly, and that really was all he could ask of his hoodies.

Cameron pulled out his phone, his expression vaguely disgusted. “Next time tell me you need shirts.”

“But I have shirts.” Lev ran his thumb over the jacket. “And my back won’t hurt forever, and I don’t usually like button downs.”

“You can’t wear hoodies without a shirt. They’re _jackets.”_

Lev blinked. “Why not?” He flinched as Sazra touched his back with cool fingers.

Cameron’s sigh was undeniably irritated. “Because I said so.”

“Oh,” was all Lev could think to say. He could hear Sazra talking, but it seemed more important to keep an eye on Cameron, and his annoyance. Lev never meant to frustrate him. It just happened “Okay,” he added lamely, just in case.

“You’re not healing,” Sazra said abruptly. “At all.”

Lev paused, unsure. “What do you mean?” he finally said.

“Exactly what I just said,” Saza replied impatiently. “You’re not healing. Not even a little bit. Not at all.”

“Then do your job and heal him for him,” Cameron said sharply.

Lev opened his mouth to say something; there was no reason to be _mean_. It wasn’t Sazra’s fault Lev was broken. Before he could figure out what to say, Sazra’s claws sank into his back. A cry wrenched from him, and he jerked forward before he could stop himself. Sazra just gripped his shoulder and pulled him back so she could sink her claws back in. It hurt worse than he remembered, and he would almost rather not be healed at all. He dug his fingers in his hoodie, damn near choking on his next cry.

The other side wasn’t much better. It was a miracle he wasn’t on the floor sobbing, really. Even through all the pain, he didn’t shed a single tear, though dry, hoarse sobs came from him either way. By the time she was done he was shaking from head to foot, eyes wide.

It took him a few moments to be able to slide off the table. His knees nearly buckled. When he was sure he wasn’t gonna fall, he eased the jacket back on and zipped it up. After a moment he looked over at Sazra. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Sazra didn’t really look comfortable, but she said stiffly, “Don’t strain your back. And keep those wounds clean.” She didn’t even acknowledge his nod, just fixed Cameron with a look. “I want to look at your back, too.”

—–

Cameron fixed his own look at the healer. Lev was hesitant in the doorway, looking at him. He hadn’t had any healing in the last several days despite sending Lev down here a few times. The pain had been… manageable, so he hadn’t felt the need. Besides, those claws in his back made his skin crawl. But. _If_ he was going to service Nik in his back needed to be healed enough to endure a week of sex. “Make this quick,” Was all he said, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

He sat on the ledge of the cot and braced himself for the claws. By her sharp intake he imagined it was as bad as it felt, but he chose to ignore it. Lev made a small choked sound and stepped forward, but at the cold look Cameron snapped him, Lev halted in place.

Sazra’s fingers hooked into Cameron’s shoulder and she pulled him back so she could sink her claws in his bruised skin. Pure undiluted pain shot through his body so sharp that his mind went completely static. He gripped the edge of the cot, blinking through the tears coating his vision. “ _Hurry up_ ,” he rasped.

Lev was twisting his hands in his hoodie pockets. He could almost taste the fear in both Lev and Sazra on his tongue. Sazra was probably afraid he’d kill her if she couldn’t do her job. He didn’t know what he’d do, but if she couldn’t do her basic job then he’d have no use for her. Her claws pulled out slowly. “Left done,” she said, tightly. “I’m going to start on your right.”

“Stop talking and just do it,” Cameron said, rubbing his eyes before any tears fell. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like he was going to break his ribs. He counted down the seconds until she let go of him and got to his feet. Cameron stumbled and threw a hand down on the cot and blinked past the black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He growled when Lev tried reaching out to him. “I’m fine,” he bit out.

Lev halted in place. “I- okay.” He sounded panicked. “Do- you want me to get Nik?”

Cameron blinked rapidly. “Yes,” he croaked after a long moment. He wasn’t getting anywhere without Nik.

Lev started off out the door, most likely going to get Nik. Behind him Sazra cleared her throat. “You are going to permanently damage yourself,” she said, quietly. “I cannot _fix you_ if you keep undoing my work and then some.”

“Worried I’ll kill you if you fail?” he asked, smoothly. “Don’t worry, you’re not worth the effort.”

“That’s not my primary concern,” she said, tightly. “You are my patient.”

“I’m not going to be anything if you don’t shut your mouth,” Cameron retorted, sharply.

Nik appeared in the doorway a moment later. He hesitated only for a heartbeat before coming in and hooking Cameron’s arm around his neck. Cameron swallowed back the coppery taste in his mouth. “I will still be able to do your heat,” he said, automatically. “I’ll be fine by then.”

Sazra made a pained sound, but wisely kept her damned mouth shut. Nik choked on his response. “Cam-”

“Be quiet,” Cameron said. “It’s done. Take me to my room.”

He made it a step before pain seized through him, nearly blacking him out in one go. Nope. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t make it up the stairs if he wanted, let alone out of this damned room. Nik looked panicked, he _smelled_ like panic. “Shift,” he said. “I’ll take you upstairs.” Cameron blinked at him blankly. There wasn’t any shade of teasing on Nik’s face, just ernesty and a slight feverish look. “Please.”

He forced himself to level a look at Sazra. “Speak a word of this to anyone and it’ll be the last thing you say.”

Her face paled, but she bowed her head.

Unhooking his arm from Nik’s neck, Cameron gathered the dregs of his strength and shifted. He nearly crumbled to the ground as a fox. If Nik hadn’t been one step ahead of him to scoop him up, he would have. He wheezed, burying his head between Nik’s arm and his side. His instinct was to find somewhere to hide and sleep the pain off- then he’d be able to service Nik when he was healed.

Nik brushed his hand down his spine lightly, muttering _something_ in Spanish, while he made his way through the halls. He took twists and turns actively avoiding the sentries posted through the manor. Cameron rested his head on Nik’s arm, stopping himself from whimpering. He leaned into Nik’s hand brushing against his ear, letting it distract him. As demeaning as this felt, he couldn’t deny that it felt nice to have Nik’s calloused fingers running in his fur.

Lev opened the bedroom doors, letting Nik slip through quietly. He let Cameron down on the bed gently. He nearly went limp the moment his paws hit the bed, but he forced himself across the mattress to Nik’s nest. It was the next best place compared to a small dark hole.

“Shut the doors,” Nik told Lev, tightly. “And crack open the windows.”

Cameron kneaded at the sheets and shirts, shredding them to make his own small version of a nest before crumbling. His entire body was trembling as he pulled his tail beneath his head and shut his eyes. He let Nik settle in the nest beside him to run his ringed hand through Cameron’s fur.

Lev stood stiffly at the end of the bed, unsure of where to go. Cameron was in no way shape or form to tell Lev what to do; he’d let Nik decide. Though, it would probably be best if Lev was nowhere near him in the nest. He’d probably get bitten and Cameron did not have the willpower to watch Lev be able to handle the toxin. He wasn’t even sure Lev _could_.

Nik looked over his shoulder at Lev. “Get up here, but not too close. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Lev shuffled hesitantly. “Are you sure?”

Nik sighed. “You belong here too, idiot. We’re just… not completely prepared _instinctually_ for you, yet. Hence why I didn’t let you in my nest earlier,” he added, hesitantly. “We’re not… actively trying to exclude you.”

Cameron didn’t react, just kept focus on Nik’s hand in his fur.

Lev blinked at them and climbed up on the bed, curling awkwardly by the nest, but not too close. “O- okay.”

“Do you believe me?”

Lev shrugged a bit, a wince flinching across his face. Nik just sighed and muttered in spanish, more exasperated than genuinely annoyed at Lev’s nonanswer. He leaned out the nest and grabbed Lev’s face. “I don’t lie to you, or to Cam. Cam hasn’t lied to _me_ , but it’s Cameron.” He quickly kissed Lev. “If we didn’t care about you, we would have left you in that house.”

It was the truth.

Lev flinched a bit and ducked his head into a slight nod. Nik looked at him consideringly. “Do you at least believe _that_.” Lev nodded and Nik loosened. “This would have gone so differently if I hadn’t triggered my heat so soon.” A small grin twitched on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Having more playmates during heats is more fun than just the one. And it’d be more fun if that was you. But you know how heats are, I probably won’t recognize you. We haven’t exactly known each other for that long, Lev.”

Heats could be so different between omegas. There were no two similar heats that Cameron had been through with omegas. One could have crystal clear recognition afterwards and another could not remember a thing.

Lev was quiet for a moment as he thought through Nik’s words. Cameron barely heard the, “I understand,” from Lev. A small smile tilted up on Lev’s face that Cameron could tell wasn’t quite genuine.

Cameron sighed internally and rested his head on his paws. Closing his eyes, he let sleep pull him under, hopefully away from the pain radiating through his back and the awkwardness of this conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a warning for smut and violence in this chapter!!

Though Lev already knew this, he supposed no one could accuse Cameron of being _stingy_. The hotel Cameron had booked him was massive, and so was the entire damn _suite_ Cameron had paid for him. Lev was frozen in the doorway, blinking owlishly at how much room there was. Lev was pretty sure the entirety of his old house could fit in here, and there’d still be space.

Eventually Cameron nudged him from behind. Lev skittered forward a few steps, tugging his bag behind him. “It’s very… big,” he finally said, still staring. And very high up. Lev made a mental note not to go too near the windows.

He turned back to Cameron. “You don’t have to leave right away, do you?”

Cameron glanced at his watch before he said, “Not right yet, no.”

Lev stifled his sigh of relief, and when Cameron moved to sit on the bed, Lev followed. He almost climbed up on the bed, but circled back to unpack his bag first. Behind him, he could hear Cameron on the phone. Food. Cameron was ordering _food_. Of course he was. Lev smoothed his hand over the last shirt he needed to put away, and then toed out of his shoes. Only then did he climb up on the bed beside Cameron, tucking his feet underneath him as Cameron turned on the TV.

After less than a moment of debate, Lev twisted, snagging one of the pillows. He wasn’t sure how to word his request, and so he just held it out to Cameron silently. After a moment, Cameron took the pillow and leaned back with it under his head. Satisfied, Lev curled up as close to Cameron as he dared.

By the time room service arrived, Lev was a lot more relaxed. If nothing else, the bed would hold Cameron’s scent, at least for a little while. Lev sat up only after Cameron did, knowing damn well he was pretty much hiding behind Cameron until the people delivering the food were gone.

Cameron looked unimpressed with Lev’s cowardice. “How exactly do you expect to eat for a week if you are afraid of showing your face to room service?”

Lev flushed, scooting away. “I dunno. I- I’ll figure it out.” He tried for a smile. “Or hide in the bathroom when they deliver the food.” He was joking. Sort of.

“That’s pathetic.”

Lev winced. “I was-” He gave up. “Yeah. I know. I’ve been told before.”

Cameron paused, clearly thinking, but when he spoke, he sounded a little exasperated. “Have a sentry order your food.”

Lev blinked. “That’s an option?” He blurted.

He definitely didn’t like the look Cameron gave him. “If you’re too much of a coward to do it yourself, it’s better you not starve.”

That cut deep. “I wouldn’t,” Lev said quietly. “You want me to eat, I’ll eat. I would have figured it out. I wasn’t going to just _not_.”

“You cannot go throughout life being afraid of everything that moves. Especially _humans,_ when you are ten times stronger than the strongest of them.”

The smile that tugged at Lev’s mouth wasn’t real and he knew it. “If you’ve got a solution to being afraid, tell me, because I’ve tried for years. I don’t _like_ how I am, Cameron. I hate it. People _use_ my fear, against me and others, and I can’t figure out how not to be afraid. I’m _trying_. I’m just not good enough yet.”

“And how is hiding trying?”

Lev shrugged carefully. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Finally he said, “At least I didn’t crawl under the covers? I’d have preferred it.”

Cameron sighed, muttering, “Gods above,” as he got up. Lev watched him serve the food up, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Once Cameron returned, Lev took his plate without complaint. He could only stand the quiet for so long, though. “Do you think the sentries would play card games with me?” He asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure if you asked they would. They’re ordered to do as you ask.”

Lev hummed softly as he considered that. Had he been more like his cousin, the idea of a captive audience would have thrilled him. This was Lev, though, and so all he felt was a small twinge of guilt. “Okay,” he finally said, returning his attention to the food. He made it another few minutes before he said, “Does Mar know where to find me? I never did get my phone back, never seemed important before now, and- I dunno, she just never did bring me the stuff Gramma said she’d ask her to.”

“I’m not her keeper,” was all Cameron said.

Lev stifled a sigh. Perhaps he should have known better than to ask _Cameron_ about her. He couldn’t imagine Cameron liking Amara at all. It was just a week, though. He could find a way to get ahold of her later.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable silence, thank the stars. When Lev was done, Cameron took Lev’s plate wordlessly. Lev let him, because honestly, what else was he gonna do? Hold it for the rest of the night?

“Is it time for you to go?” Lev asked, scooting to the edge of the bed as Cameron got up.

Cameron gave his watch a quick look. “Yes.”

“Oh. Okay.” Lev swung his feet back and forth for a few heartbeats, and then stood. He went on his toes before he could stop himself, and pressed a kiss to Cameron’s cheek. “I’ll miss you?”

Cameron had looked stiff when Lev pulled away, and Lev certainly couldn’t decipher his expression. Lev was more than a little surprised when he got an awkward pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be checking the bill. Make sure you eat,” was all Cameron said to him. Lev nodded, a little afraid to say anything. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d gone for the kiss. Maybe to be brushed off. A pat on the shoulder wasn’t nothing from Cameron. Or maybe Lev was overthinking it.

By the time Lev got to _that_ part, Cameron was already heading for the door. Cameron paused long enough to say, “I’ll be back for you when I can,” and then Lev was alone in the suite. The very large suite.

At least the bed would smell like Cameron.

—

Nik was sitting in his nest, staring out the window, counting down the seconds until the familiar jet black car pulled up into the driveway. He was unable to keep himself planted and nearly _sprinted_ through the long halls and was at the front door by the time it opened.

Nik nearly threw himself into Cameron the moment he stepped foot inside, but barely held himself back out of sheer self preservation. Cameron’s pale eyes met his and it took every shred of control to _not_ body slam him with a hug. But he couldn’t stop himself from whining. “What took you so long?”

Cameron gave him the most unimpressed look and started back down the hallway towards their bedroom. “I wasn’t gone for that long,” Cameron said, rolling up his sleeves. “I’d have assumed you could amuse yourself for an hour while I made sure Levant ate.”

“That’s what you get for assuming,” Nik muttered. He followed Cameron into the bedroom and sidled up next to him on the couch. “I was boooored and I couldn’t bug you or anyone else in this house because no one is _here_ ,” he whined, pressing his face in Cameron’s neck. “Mmm.”

He could feel Cameron’s pulse against his lips. “I wasn’t going to leave a bunch of demons in this house with you so close to your heat.”

“They’re your sentries, though. You literally hand picked them,” Nik mumbled, unable to stop himself from climbing in Cameron’s lap. “They’re loyal to _you_.”

Cameron’s sigh echoed through his chest. “They’re still demons, and you’re still an angel. They would literally eat you.” Cameron’s fingers laced in Nik’s hair and he yanked until Nik was looking down at him. “I do not feel like having an audience this week, so it’s just us.”

Nik felt a grin tug at his mouth. “Too bad. But I guess it’ll work.”

Cameron gave a vague snort and removed his hand from Nik’s hair. Nik took that as permission to bury his face back in Cameron’s pale neck. “You don’t care who hears you, do you? No, you get off on that,” Cameron said, faintly amused.

Nik pressed his teeth into Cameorn’s shoulder when he pried away a few buttons. “Look who’s talking. Like you’re any worse.”

“It is a _privillage_ to hear me fuck anyone,” Cameron said, glibly. “And you know it from experience.”

Stars. _Yes_ , he did.

Nik bit down hard enough to draw blood. Sometimes he wished his fangs were more like a demon’s; longer and sharper- and with two sets. But he just had the one set; small, sharp points. But that wasn’t going to stop him from biting Cam. Cameron arched his neck, giving Nik better access and he took that as permission to bite harder.

If he couldn’t get Cameron in him, then he was going to get the next best thing and get inside Cameron. Cam’s hand slipped slowly, skillfully up his thighs. His omega was liquid by now, the only thing he wanted was Cameron _inside_ him but he couldn’t have that until tomorrow. Cam was making him wait for _some_ damned _reason_. And the slick coating his thighs did little to clear his head and sense of deductive reasoning.

Nik melted into Cameron when he felt Cam’s finger press against his hole. He barely registered how he hooked his arms around Cameron’s neck and lifted his hips. His entire body was flushed and he was at the point where he was running more on instinct than conscious thought. And Cameron’s fingers inside him did not help clear his mind in the least.

Cameron was half hard beneath him, and the question was on the tip of his tongue, to _ask_ why they didn’t just have sex. But he had gotten his answer hours before and he wasn’t going to push Cameron’s boundaries on the subject despite his omega wanting nothing more than to be filled. Cameron’s fingers were doing their job _just_ fine judging by the near throbbing length between his legs.

Nik’s pants were smothered by his face in Cameron’s neck, Sweat slipped between his shoulder blades, his knees were pressed back into the couch. Nik jolted forward when Cameron’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He wasn’t able to stop the startled moan that he hadn’t had any intention of smothering anyways.

Cameron turned his head, fingers pressing deeper, lips brushing Nik’s shoulder. He could _feel_ the sharp, lethal canines brushing his skin. The coolness of Cameron’s lips had Nik wanting to kiss him more than he had wanted to kiss Cameron ever before. His whine turned into another choked off moan when those canines sunk into his shoulder. He could feel the skin split apart, could feel the cool, wet warmth of Cameron’s mouth against his skin.

It made his cock twitch, and when Cameron’s fingers hit _there_ again, Nik melted into Cameron unable to stop himself from shattering. Nik panted into Cameron’s shoulder, body unwound and pudding in Cam’s lap. He felt a slender hand brush up his back, and if he didn’t know better, he’d almost say that that was affection.

——–

“He’s in there,” Amara said with a jerk of her chin. It was a normal house on a normal block, if a bit of an expensive neighborhood. What she wouldn’t give to slip in and slit his neck and walk right back out again. But no, she’d _said_ she’d only just help find him.

She tossed a coin in the air, caught it, and frowned down at it. Tails again.

“He’s staying _alive_ ,” Nate warned from beside her.

“We’ll see,” Amara retoreted sweetly.

“No. He _is_. And I will make sure of it.”

Amara hummed, flicking the coin in the air again. Maybe if she switched the outcomes. Tails, dead. Heads, she actually followed orders for once in her life. When she caught it, she huffed. _Heads_. Fine. So fate had other plans for him. She huffed again when Nate took the coin from her and tucked it away. “I’ll want that back when we’re done. Budget is tight enough as it is. That’s his minion’s house, by the way. Or, well, it’s Vehuel’s third house.” She wrinkled her nose. “Bastard wasn’t even _hiding_ , really.”

Nate was already walking across the street by the time she was done complaining. Fair enough. She trotted after him. It was weird, this whole thing was weird. Working as part of a team was not usually something Amara did. Not for jobs like this. Though jobs like this usually ended in blood, deadly force or no. Perks of being sent after lowlives.

Whatever she expected, she didn’t expect Nate to just open the door and walk right in. She peered around him; Remiel had jumped to his feet, looking _insulted_. Like _they_ had overstepped. Vehuel appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, and then looked like he very much wished he hadn’t.

Nate hadn’t stopped moving, though. Even Amara winced as Nate slammed Remiel’s head into the coffee table hard enough she heard the wood crack. Well damn. He’d be no fun to torture now. Not for a good while, anyways.

“As of now, I’m seizing your assets for harboring a fugitive,” Nate said in Vehuel’s direction, already pulling out his phone.

“Fugitive?” Vehuel demanded, his voice going up an octave.

Amara stuck her tongue out at him, and then nudged Remiel with the toe of her boot.

Nate didn’t even look over at him as he waited for who, Amara assumed was Bay, to pick up. “Don’t play stupid. It makes you look ugly,” was all he said to Vehuel.

Amara snorted softly as Vehuel spluttered into silence. “You sure he can’t be like, a little bit dead? You didn’t even break his nose,” she wheedled.

Nate ignored her, which was fair, seeing as she was a big fat liar. That nose was definitely broken. Instead, Nate was saying softly into the phone, “Hey. We got him. He’s alive, and we’re gonna bring him in.”

Definitely Bay. He sounded too affectionate - sappy, Amara thought with a face- to be talking to anyone else. “Now what. Tell me Bay’s at least gonna have his balls cut off.”

Nate smiled a bit. “That and a few other parts.”

“Still too good for him,” Amara muttered, but that was mostly for show. Nate was here, and she couldn’t do jack shit because of that. And that was probably why he _was_ here. She had to tip her nonexistent hat to Bay. Out of all the angels he could have sent, Nate was the least likely one she’d fuck over. Being a genuine ass to Nate was like being cruel to Lev. Unthinkable. Annoyingly so.

“We’re enacting his punishment and then what happens after Remiel leaves us, should he end up in Razya for some reason, is up to fate.”

Amara blinked. She pressed her lips together rather than smile. “I knew I liked you. For an angel.”

Nate’s eyes crinkled- that was annoying too. Wasn’t fair, how adorable he was. “Everyone likes me. It’s impossible to not.”

“What’s disgusting is that it’s true.” Amara frowned down at Remiel. “Let’s get this sack of shit out of here. I really want to watch what comes next.”

—

Nate dumped Remiel in the dungeons and made sure Amara was with him on the way back upstairs. As much as he liked her, he wouldn’t put it past her to kill Remiel despite knowing they needed him alive. And as much as he really wouldn’t _care_ , it would only make his mate upset.

And that was unacceptable.

Nate took them back to his bedroom where Baylor was still bedridden. Nate had his hand on the doorknob when he looked over his shoulder at Amara. “Are you going to behave? If you can’t you’re staying out here.”

“I’ll do my best to not upset the pregnant omega too much,” Amara said, “but I _never_ behave.”

Nate leveled a stern look with her. “He is on bedrest for a reason, Amara. Do _not_ pick fights with him. He already almost went into labor once.” And that was already one time too many. The ghost of Cameron’s nose breaking on Nate’s knuckles was still so satisfying.

“Is friendly bickering allowed? Banter is my love language,” she said. “I’m being serious. Sort of.”

Nate sketched a brow. “Have you ever known him to bicker _friendly_ ,” he said. “Just- keep it to a minimum, okay?” She just shrugged. Rolling his eyes Nate pushed open the door and led her inside. The pillows on the couch were still there from when he woke up that morning. Nate couldn’t stop himself from going over to the bed and touching Baylor’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake. “Hey,” he said, softly.

Nate stepped back the moment he saw the hand under the pillow. Baylor nearly had a knife pulled when he realized it was just him. The fight unwound instantly in Baylor’s shoulders as he sat up and palmed his eyes. Nate handed him his glasses. “Sorry for waking you.”

Baylor waved him off and looked around the room while trying to smooth out his hair. Nate bit back his smile at the annoyed crease between his brows. It was difficult to get that hair to cooperate with him on a good day. He frowned at Amara. “You didn’t kill him, did you.”

Amara pouted. “Nate wouldn’t let me.”

Baylor rolled his eyes towards him. His frown deepened when he looked at the blood splattered across Nate’s body. “ _You_ didn’t kill him, did you?”

“Nah, I figured I’d let fate intervene for me.”

Baylor shook his head and scrubbed his face. “‘Fate’,” he muttered. “What horseshit.” Nate snorted. Despite their talk beforehand about what to do with Remiel, Nate still found he was still tempted to just take care of him himself. He had heard the rumors from Raziel, and he’d have no qualms. But it wasn’t his kill.

Technically, it would be Lev’s, he guessed. But Nate highly doubted he would even be consulted in the decision. Which. Fair. Lev likely would have let Remiel get away with his own murder.

“Is any of that blood yours?” Baylor asked, sharply, hand resting on his belly. When Nate shook his head, his mate visibly relaxed.

“I slammed his face into a table. Faces bleed a lot,” Nate said, sitting on the bed.

“Your boy knocked him out in one hit,” Amara said, admirably.

Nate almost didn’t catch the way Baylor’s mouth tugged. He took that as an opening to lean forward and lightly kiss his mate’s belly. He deserved it. “He’s just waiting for your judgement,” Nate said, lifting his head to look up at him. “Just say what and when.”

Baylor’s eyes shuttered, and he leaned back against the pillows. The slight bruising under his light eyes suggested he hadn’t gotten as much sleep as he pretended otherwise. Nate choked back any response of _rest_ that he could possibly think of. His mate was _trying_ and this whole ordeal with Remiel and the others only made things that much more pressing.

Baylor scrubbed his face and sighed. “What is the usual punishment for this?”

“Well,” Nate said, sitting up. “Before, if an angel was caught sleeping with a demon, they would have been executed- or at the very least dewinged and cast out.” Unless said angel were him or Nik; neither of had cared about the war enough to hinder who they chose to sleep with. “Anyone that had done the killing, before said angel being brought in for trial, would have been penalized, but not to that high of extent.”

Baylor’s face twisted in disgust. It wasn’t hard for Nate to be reminded that Baylor hadn’t been in his world for all that long in the grand scheme of things. Baylor seemed to think on it, though, remembering Nate telling him about Remiel and Lev. “Dewing him, castrate him, and brand him,” Baylor said, tiredly. “No one is to help him at all. If they do, they will be penalized.” He looked at Amara. “That’s probably not enough, but I think in the end it will not matter.” There was definitely a small smile tugging at Baylor’s mouth.

“It’s a start,” she said. “I could have done all this and saved you the trouble. You really shouldn’t be stressing over this.”

Baylor’s mouth tightened and his ears flushed gold. “It’s my job. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”

_You’re on bedrest_ , Nate thought, stubbornly. _By definition, that means you can’t do your job_.

He refrained from saying that, if only because he knew Baylor would rip into him for it. Amara didn’t seem fazed in the least. “Didn’t say you couldn’t,” she said. “Just that you shouldn’t. He’s my cousin. My kin, my problem.”

“I think you have forgotten how very little I generally care about familial ties,” Baylor said, flatly.

“Yeah, well, you’re a little fucked up, Bay.”

“Says the alcoholic.”

She waved him off. “Never said I didn’t have my own issues, buddy.”

Baylor’s eyes narrowed at her dismissive tone. “Yes. Well. How about you deal with your own shit before coming after mine. And don’t call me that, I have a name and I am not your friend.”

The sharpening tone in his mate’s voice had Nate getting up from the bed despite Amara’s hands raising in surrender. “Right,” Nate said. “Well, Amara and I are going to go… ah. Deal with this.” He quickly pressed a kiss to the top of Baylor’s head. “Go back to sleep, yeah?”

Baylor glowered up at him, but slowly took his glasses off and snuggled back into the bed, completely dismissing them both as he yanked the blanket over his head. “Get out.”

Before Amara could say anything, Nate ushered her out of the room and shut the door softly behind them. “Well. That went better than I thought it would. Let’s get this over with.”

He was more than ready to wash his hands of this whole ordeal.

—

Lev supposed he should get something to eat. He’d been sitting on the bed for hours, and he was starting to get hungry. Cameron’d told him to eat, and he’d promised he would. The hard part was working up the courage. A phone had never looked more intimidating. Was there even a menu somewhere? Lev didn’t see one.

Cameron had offered him an out, though. Not that it felt like much of a better choice. Lev didn’t talk to the sentries Cameron employed if he could help it. They all seemed so… stiff. _Formal_ , maybe, was the word he was looking for.

Whatever it was, they never made him feel comfortable.

Of course, the longer he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. Cameron wanted him to eat and he was pacing between the bed and the door. It _was_ pathetic. Cameron was right to call him that. Was it pathetic, then, to ask for help? Maybe.

But if that was how he got food, then at least he was eating. Cameron wouldn’t have offered it to him if he didn’t intend it as an actual option. So he opened the door and poked his head out. “Can one of you help me order something to eat?”

His answer was the closer sentry moving toward him. Lev skittered back, realizing only after that the sentry would have to come inside to order something for him. He flushed, looking down with a quick, “Sorry.”

They didn’t even give him a second glance as they walked inside. “What do you want?” The sentry asked, already dialing.

“Pasta?” Lev said hesitantly.

“What kind?”

Oh. Lev hadn’t thought that far. He blinked, and then blinked again. “Alfredo?” He finally said hesitantly. “If they can make it?”

All he got was a nod, and the sentry went back to ordering for him. As soon as the food was ordered, the sentry left. Lev dithered about after they were gone, and ended up crawling onto the bed. He buried his face in the pillow Cameron had used, rubbing his face against it.

By the time the food arrived, Lev was close to dozing off. At least he didn’t dive under the covers when it did. He held the pillow to his chest, a soft fluffy shield against the world until he was alone again. Only then did he unfold from the bed and drag a plate over to nibble on.

At least he was eating.

—-

Nik’s entire body was burning before he even opened his eyes. The only thing running through his head was ‘need’. He needed to be cool, he needed to be filled despite already having a plug, he needed this scratchy shirt off him, _he needed_ -

Nik forced his eyes open and sidled up next to Cameron, who’s white hair was still in front of his closed eyes.

If he had been less aware of the emptiness that filled him, or the painful hardness between his legs he might have been more conscientious of the threat to his life in trying to wake Cameron up by pressing up against him like this. “Cam?” he murmured, unable to stop himself from pressing his face in Cameron’s bare shoulder. “Cameron.”

Cameron jerked back so fast Nik didn’t have time to react to the claws around his throat or the unseeing expression etched in Cameron’s eyes. Nik blinked quickly and tried to not move. Despite the coolness of Cameron’s skin around his throat, despite this alpha being _his_ , his omega stilled at the presence of a threat. “Cam,’ he said, weakly. “It’s me.”

Cameron stared hard at him, pale gaze fixed on Nik’s flushed face. It took a moment for recognition to kick in before slowly removing his hand, eyes trailing down the rest of him. “Oh.”

He couldn’t even get out his ‘ _please_ ’ when Cameron was already moving towards him. Cool hands went to tug off the shirt that was sticking to his frame from sweat. Cameron tossed the shirt onto the floor beside the large bed before pressing Nik down onto his back.

Cameron’s cool hands slipped down Nik’s shoulders, his sides, down to his legs to wrench them apart and he settled between them. He could barely stop himself from wiggling impatiently beneath him, from _whining_.

But Cameron was already working himself up to full hardness with a professional efficiency that made Nik blink. But the hand moving from his thigh to his ass to remove the plug choked off any questions that Nik could form.

The cool face pressed against his throat did little to alleviate the heat radiating through his body or the tightness sitting in his belly. Nik hooked his arms around Cameron’s neck and tugged him down against him to get as much of that cool skin touching his as he could.

He could feel Cameron’s fangs against the racing pulse in his throat, lightly brushing against his skin before sinking down so deep, Nik welcomed the split skin. His groan of pain was nothing compared to the desperate ache he felt when the plug was removed. Cam’s fingers replaced the plug before Nik could whine at the loss of being filled, his fangs still buried in Nik’s throat.

The sweet Omega in Heat smell burned through his nose, and Cameron was filling him. Nik closed his eyes at the first inch and he hooked his leg around Cameron, trying to get him in deeper, harder, faster, but Cameron buried his fingers in Nik’s hip and pinned him back against the bed to immobilize him. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” was all Cameron said, against Nik’s throat. The pure _alpha_ command in Cam’s voice had Nik going pliant altogether, but it didn’t stop him from whining. Cameron bit at his shoulder in warning. “You have a week of this and I am not going to take care of you if you injure yourself before we are even half way in.”

Cameron grunted at how hard Nik’s nails bit into his shoulders. He couldn’t move his hips, but he could damn well move his shoulders. “Just. Fuck me.” His voice sounded so pathetic even if his own ears. “ _Fuck_ -” his words were choked off by the hard roll of Cameron’s hips against his. His head fell back against the pillow, eyes fluttering. Right- Cameron was. He was right.

Nik only had the chance to blink when Cameron grabbed his jaw to force him to look up at him. A heartbeat later Cameron’s mouth was on his, his deft tongue slipping between Nik’s chapped lips. Nik was trembling so bad, his mind an absolute mess when he kissed him back. The way Cameron was fucking into him had Nik coming almost embarassingly fast.

But he was still so damn hard, and Cam kept going. The kiss tasted sweet despite the coppery taste on Cameron’s tongue. He kissed Nik with a skill that almost surprised him; he wasn’t sure why he was surprised at all. Cameron chased kisses from his lips to his jaw to his neck, a trail of coolness ghosting his lips. Nik’s nails were indenting Cam’s back and if he hadn’t been more concerned with being filled, with having his alpha’s scent covering him, he’d worry about hurting him.

——

Hooking his fingers into the headboard, Cameron didn’t meet Nik’s dark eyes as he kissed Nik on the mouth again. He couldn’t stop the warning growl in his throat when Nik’s heel pressed deeper into the small of Cameron’s back, lacing a sharp pain up his back into his shoulders. But Nik’s heel froze in place, then moved down beneath his ass.

The pain slowly dissipated and all Cameron could feel was heat, heat from Nik. Nik’s golden brown flushed body hot against his, and was like a heated vice around his cock. Despite Nik’s nails still in his back, Cameron kept fucking into him, kept kissing him. It was easier than he expected- muscle memory- to fall back into this role, to let muscle memory dictate his movements.

Though this feeling was different with Nik than it was with someone who had bought him for the week for some reason. It didn’t make sense to Cameron. People felt the same, it was the same mechanics, the same movements. But it was inconsequential; it didn’t matter.

Nik was looking up at him from beneath the locks of his damp blue and black hair, pupils blown out and irises near black. But the framing of his eyelashes only made them darker. Cameron tore his gaze away and pressed his lips to Nik’s throat. The bite from earlier was healing already thanks to Nik’s angelic bloodline, and the sandalwood and ocean scent mixed with Nik’s heat had a thought running through his head. To bite harder, to make it permanent. Nik _had_ a permanent bite, hell, he probably had a few, but it wasn’t a _claimed_ bite- a bond mark.

He hadn’t marked Nik like that, and he usually didn’t _want_ to mark Nik like that. Nik was _his_ , but that Mark would tie Nik to him completely and completely and permanently. To some, that might as well be a marriage. But right now, it was the only thing running through his alpha’s mind. The bite, the claim. To take complete ownership of this omega.

Ducking his head away from Nik’s skin, his _scent_ , Cameron forced himself to think past his aching teeth and to do this _job_. But the way Nik was moaning and whimpering as Cameron rocked into him, the smell of pure _want_ on his omega did not do any damn favors for him or his control either.

Nik whimpered against his shoulder when he came again. But he was still so hard and he buried his face against Cam’s neck. He ran his fingers down Nik’s bare sides, and was unable to stop himself from pressing his fangs into Nik’s bare shoulder. Not a bond mark; he had enough common sense- and _restraint_ \- to not mark an omega in heat like that. Let alone an omega he _lived with_.

Cam could feel his knot forming and Nik reacted; he tried pulling Cameron into him even more, as if he could meld Cameron into his skin. “Knot?” Nik mumbled against his neck. “I want your knot.”

“I know,” he said, against Nik’s hair. Cameron gripped Nik’s arms and pinned Nik’s wrists above their heads, to get those _damn_ nails out of his back. “I know.” The almost hazy, desperate glint in Nik’s eyes had Cam moving his hips faster, harder until his knot was catching.

Cameron bit into Nik’s shoulder as his own release barreled out of him. Melting into Nik, Cameron panted, letting his blood come back _up_ to his brain and air return to his lungs. Nik’s breath started evening out and Cam made himself look down at him; there was a bit of clarity, of _Nik_ in his eyes again. Cameron brushed his hand through Nik’s blue and black hair, pulling the damp strands out of his face. “Better?”

Nik only gave him a vague nod and ducked his face between Cameron’s neck and shoulder. But the time he was able to pull out, Nik was a little bit more himself and his skin wasn’t as feverish. Though Cameron knew that it wasn’t going to last long. The between cycles were a pain in his ass, and he hated that part of the heat more than anything else.

Nik had curled on his side when Cameron climbed out of the bed to get a rag to clean them both off. Nik barely moved when Cameron cleaned him off, the thin sheen of sweat coating Nik’s tattooed body shimmered against the morning sun.

Cameron grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge in the closet and a granola bar and brought them back to Nik. He threaded his fingers in Nik’s hair and tugged so he was looking up at him. “You need to eat,” he said. “Get your strength saved up.”

Nik blinked blankly at him, eyes going to the food in his extended hand. He barely shook his head at all when he registered what Cameron was offering him. “Don’t want to,” he mumbled. “Not hungry.”

“I want you to eat,” Cameron said, throwing the full force of an _alpha_ into his voice. “It will make me happy.” Nik blinked blearily and looked at the bar with disdain before reluctantly taking the unwrapped bar and took a small bite. When Nik tried handing it back, Cameron pushed it towards him. “Two more bites. For me.”

Getting an omega to do what he wanted during their heat was easy; they were hardwired to obey and even Nik was going to do what he was told with little fight. Nik made a face but took another bite, and then another before Cameron handed him the bottle of water. “Hydrate.”

“I’m not thirsty,” Nik half whined, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Yes you are,” Cameron said. “Just one large drink then you can sleep until your next heat cycle starts.”

“I don’t want to.”

Cameron bit back his irritation. “Do you want to disappoint me?”

Nik stiffened slightly and looked up at him. “Do I have to.”

“Yes.”

Nik’s shoulders slumped and he grabbed the bottle of water before struggling into a sitting position. He muttered in spanish while trying to untwist the bottle. “Fine.” When he couldn’t get it, he thrust the bottle out for Cameron to open. “You want me to drink? You open.”

Cameron grabbed it and twisted it off easily before giving it back to him. “Now _drink_.”

Nik’s brows flattened and he brought it to his lips and took a drink. Cameron stared him down until half the bottle was empty. When Cameron took it back, Nik promptly laid back down and curled up with his face in the pillow.

When Cameron came back to crawl into bed, Nik moved almost instantly to press up against him, Cameron bit back his sigh and let Nik put his head on his chest and close his eyes. Five more days of this then he can get Nik back.

—-

It was only two minutes since the _last_ time Lev had checked the time, but he was bored, and he really had thought the single book he brought would last longer. Daytime television held no interest for Lev, and he’d refolded his clothes three separate times, _and_ took a bath just to have something to do. That was over an hour ago, and Lev was now sprawled on the bed, staring at the headboard as if _it_ had any solutions.

He kicked up his feet, crossing his ankles in the air. There really was nothing to do. Lev dropped his face against his pillow and groaned softly. He could have, maybe, possibly, gone down to the pool. Surely this hotel had a pool. It was a very large hotel, and seemed very expensive, so it’d only make sense that they’d have a pool.

If only Lev wasn’t a _coward_. He was not leaving this room unless he _had_ to until Cameron came back to get him. Even if that meant spending a week pacing this massive suite, poking in corners and trying to find something, anything, to distract himself from the fact that he was still a skittish, useless, _injured_ angel left alone.

Maybe he could build a pillow fort in the corner and call it a day.

Eventually he pushed himself up. Cameron had said the sentries had to do what he asked. He felt _bad_ , distracting them from their jobs, but he definitely was desperate enough for a distraction that he figured one card game wouldn’t hurt.

With that in mind, Lev shuffled to the door. He definitely felt ridiculous, and was certain that the sentries would think he was too. The thought was almost enough that he nearly stopped before opening the door. Almost. He really was bored, though, and restless, and he didn’t want to be alone, even if he didn’t really know the sentries at all

He eased open the door. It took more than one hesitant breath before Lev managed to say, “Could you- if it’s alright- I have cards?” He blinked. “Would you like to play cards?”

All three exchanged looks. Lev backed up in case they decided to, and then turned away so he could go grab the pack of cards. He was sure they wouldn’t take him up on his awkward offer, request, whatever, but when he turned back around, two of them had stepped inside.

Lev debated the merits of the bed verses the floor. Realizing he would not want their scents in the bed he had to sleep in, he settled carefully onto the floor. Once there, he began opening the pack slowly, flicking the sentries a look.

They sat down with him, though, and even if Lev was sure their stoic expressions were more their training than not finding his awkward shuffling skills amusing, at least he managed to start dealing without dropping them.

At least he wasn’t alone. He just hoped they didn’t mind he only knew how to play Go Fish.

—

Nik woke up to the feel of a heartbeat against his cheek. He felt clear headed enough to remember where he was, to know _not_ to move too much. His cheeks were still flushed, but he knew he was near the end of his heat, thank the stars. He carefully unhooked himself from Cameron and climbed from the bed. Cameron stifled a pained groan but didn’t wake.

Nik could only wonder if he had hurt Cameron. Most of the last week was… foggy at best but Nik could imagine that he hadn’t been all too easy on the poor bastard. He padded off into the bathroom and took a cool shower to wake himself up some more, and to get this gross feeling off himself.

He showered well until the water ran cold before it forced him out. He was still too sensitive to put on clothes so he patted himself dry with a towel before toeing back into the room. But it was for nothing; Cameron was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed stiff as a board. From where Nik was he could see the bruising dipping down his back. Guilt stung at him but he tried shoving it away and went further into the room. “Hey.”

“Oh thank gods, you’re normal again,” Cameron muttered, eyeing him with scrutiny.

“Speak for yourself, I have never been ‘normal’,” Nik said, stopping in front of him. “It’s overrated and boring, and I am not boring.”  
  
“No,” he agreed. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

Nik grinned sharply. “Yeah I am.” Cameron didn’t seem moved with his agreement, and a frown tugged at his mouth when Nik settled between his legs. He brushed his hands up Cameron’s thighs and looked up at him. “Let me take care of you?”

Cameron blinked blankly. “Why, it’s not your job.”

Nik bit back as much irritation as he could. And he let it go. “I _want_ to take care of you,” he said. “It’s still technically my heat, yeah? I want to take care of my alpha like he had taken care of me all week.”

Cameron’s eyes narrowed. “‘Your alpha?’”

“Is that not what you are? You _said_ I was your omega.”

Cameron didn’t say anything for long enough, Nik was starting to think he fucked up, but then Cameron lifted a shoulder in a slight shrug. “Do what you want,” he said with a neutralness that made Nik sigh internally. But it was consent enough for him when he knew Cameron would flat out tell him to fuck off if he didn’t want him to.

Nik turned his focus from the pale gaze pinned on him down to the cock sitting between Cameron’s legs. There was something about taking a cock in his mouth that made himself so damn hard; honestly it was probably because he was damn good at this’ drawing out all the right sounds and feelings from this very, _very_ difficult male.

Nik took Cameron’s cock into his hand while he leaned up and kissed Cameron’s neck. The faint arousal mixed with Cam’s usual scent filled his nose, head turning into Nik’s as his teeth pressed into Cameron’s neck. Not hard enough to bite down, but just enough to get a slight jolt from him.

Nik couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “Let me make you feel good.”

“You can do that without talking,” Cameron said, glibly.

“Can I though?”

Cam seceded, “No, probably not. But getting my cock in your mouth is a good way to shut you up.”

Nik bit back his snort and kissed Cameron’s shoulder, his chest, worked his way down to the hardened cock still in his hand. Nik stroked him once more, feeling his mouth water in anticipation to get it around Cam, to taste him.

Cameron’s fingers lacing in NIk’s hair only propelled him forward. He had one goal in front of him, to take his cock into his mouth and taste it, to feel and choke on it. Not that he would when he hadn’t had a gag reflex in years, but the thought was nice.

Nik took him into his mouth when he felt the sharp, impatient tug at his hair. The heavy weight, the taste was just as good as always. Cameron’s soft moan above him only made him take him further into his mouth, his own moan in his throat.

Nik flicked his tongue over the head of Cameron’s cock, drawing a hiss of approval from the alpha. His omega was pleased, glad and was eager to keep going, to draw as many sounds from Cam as possible. Cameron pushed his hips into Nik, unable to help himself, even if Nik could feel how hard he tried to not flinch. He wasn’t sure just… how much pain Cameron was in, but the adrenaline of the last few days were keeping him upright, it would seen.

All Nik could feel was sensation: the hand in his hair, the cock in his mouth, the heat of Cameron’s naked body radiating against his. The way Cameron’s nails lightly traced down Nik’s neck and back only made his own arousal that much more intense. But he forced himself to not react, to not give in. He didn’t… he didn’t want Cameron to think he needed to take care of him when that was what _he_ was _trying_ to do for _Cameron_.

A sharp jerk of Cameron’s hand, a twitch of his hips had Cameron spilling into his mouth and throat. Nik swallowed each and every drop greedily and sucked him dry. When Nik pulled back he was drawing air into his lungs as deeply as possible as he stared up into Cam’s blown out eyes. The pure blackness of his pupils was such a stark contrast to literally any other part of him.

“You’re welcome,” was all Cameron said.

—

Lev frowned at the pile of pillows. It was disappointingly small. The bed was large, sure, so he had, what, four? Five? And that was not enough. It simply was not. Lev hauled them over to the corner anyway, and then a chair. He put the chair across from the bedside table, before huffing. There was no way to keep whatever blanket he chose to be his ceiling would stay up on the wall. With that in mind he retrieved another chair, settling it so that it faced the wall. Good enough.

There weren’t enough _pillows_ though.

After giving one of them a sullen kick, he circled to the bed and pulled the throw blanket off. He dragged that over, draping it on one of the chairs before he spun on his heel and tracked back to the door. For once he didn’t hesitate to stick his head out into the hall.

“I don’t have enough pillows. Could one of you get me some more?” He asked, deliberately not making eye contact. “And- and blankets? Oh, and clothes pins.”

Not bothering to wait until they responded, he ducked back inside, locking the door behind him. By the time he finished fussing with the pillows and finding a second blanket in the closet, there was a knock on the door. Lev scrambled to answer, only opening the door long enough to take the supplies he’d requested.

“Can- I need- is there more?” He asked. “Pillows. Blankets are fine. More pillows. Thank you.”

And then he shut the door in their face. He piled the pillows carefully, and then started stringing blankets between the chairs and the bedside table. He used the clothespins to pin them in place. While he waited for the rest of the pillows, he found a channel on the tv dedicated to music. Any music, he didn’t really care.

This time he took the pillows, and simply said, “I need more, please.” He almost left it at that, but as he was shutting the door, he paused. “And drawing stuff? If you can find some.”

He didn’t really need more, he realized, as he settled these in his little fort, but they certainly wouldn’t hurt. It was practically a sea of pillows already, but Lev wanted to be comfy, and there was no way to have too much comfy.

When he heard a knock on the door, Lev scrambled to his feet. Once again he barely opened the door to take everything that had been retrieved for him. “I- one last thing?” he said hesitantly. “I- here let me- I’ll be right back.”

He pushed the pillows into his little fortress, setting his drawing supplies down right outside before he skittered over to snag the phone from the phone jack. He leaned out the door one last time.

“I- can you order me like- snack stuff. Cheese and- grapes? Berries? Crackers. Easy stuff. Please? I’m sorry. Thank you. Don’t let them come in here. Please. Thank- thank you.”

He retreated abruptly, all but diving into his pile of pillows. He dragged his paper and pencils in with him. Until the food got here, he wasn’t going to move from his little safe haven.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING this chapter deals with very explicit torture throughout the whole thing pretty much. Past abuse is also touched upon.

Nik was patting his hair dry when he heard the doorbell ring through the house. He highly doubted Cameron was going to get it, so he grabbed his shirt and started towards the door, himself. The bell kept ringing until he threw the door open, mid pull-down of his shirt. He blinked at Nate standing there next to someone bleeding profusely. “Uh. What’s this?”

Nate looked him over carefully, his face neutral enough Nik arched a brow. “At least you’re wearing pants,” he muttered. He shoved the bleeding male at him. “A mating present.”

Nik looked at the male who had fallen to the ground. He grimaced and stepped back before he coughed blood on Nik’s feet. “We haven’t… mated,” Nik said, lamely, unsure how to admit that Cameron had absolutely no interest in claiming him. Nate seemed unmoved, but just shrugged. “Who’s this.”

“Remiel.”

Nik blinked again. And looked down at the bleeding _angel_ with renewed interest. “What all did you do to him?”

“Branding, castration and dewinging,” Nate said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Whatever happens now is up to you and him.” Nik looked up at his brother, who was looking Nik over carefully; he wondered if he was looking for bruises or something- as if Nik weren’t capable of taking care of himself. “Be safe, Nik.”

“You too,” he said, tightly. He knelt down and looked at Remiel when Nate left them in the doorway. When the bastard made the mistake of looking up at Nik, Nik punched him in the face hard enough he heard his jaw fracture. “Don’t look at me,” Nik said, disgusted. “You’re lucky you still have _eyes_.” For now, anyways.

Remiel coughed and spat golden blood on the marble flooring. “Weren’t you taught to not strike your betters?”

Nik bit back his growl and just grabbed him by his bloodsoaked hair and dragged him with him down the hall. “Cameron! We have a guest!” Remiel scrambled to try to get Nik to release him, but his iron grip held true. He dropped Remiel at the end of the hall. “Run and I’ll cut you off at the tendons.”

He stepped over his body and went into the bedroom to see Cameron slowly buttoning up his shirt. “Don’t bother,” Nik said. “It’ll just get covered in blood.”

Cameron turned his head slightly. “Oh. It’s that kind of guest.” He shrugged off his shirt and put it on the bed neatly. “Where is he.”

“Hallway,” Nik said, following Cam out the room. Cameron’s face twisted in disdain at the golden blood streaking his spotless floors. “He arrived. Ah. Damaged,” Nik explained. “I’m guessing the angels took their piece of him first.”

“Hmm.” They rounded the corner to see Remiel hadn’t moved from the spot that Nik had dropped him at. Cameron lifted his head with the toe of his shoe. Remiel’s bloodshot green eyes were laced with pain, but Cameron was looking at the branding still bright and ugly between Remiel’s brows. “They actually branded you as a traitor.”

“I didn’t betray anything,” Remiel ground out. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

Whatever Cameron was thinking, it made him smile. And laugh. “You actually believe that,” he said, with vague amusement. Blood seeped down Remiel’s temple. “Bleed on my shoes and I’ll make you lick them clean. Nik, grab him.”

Cameron kicked him in the throat before starting down the hall, rightly assuming Nik would follow him. Nik grabbed Remiel by his hair, dragging him across the house and ignored his wheezed pain as he took them down the stairs to the concrete, sound proof room in the basement; Adrien’s former workroom was exactly like this. It was cold enough Nik felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He could only imagine how Remiel and Cameron felt with their open wounds in this cold.

Nik threw him in the bolted chair in the middle of the room while Cameron leaned against the wall, bored, waiting for him to fasten Remiel in place. Remiel’s head lolled back against the chair as he looked past Nik’s shoulder at Cameron. “I’m guessing by the welcome you’re the demon Levant decided to defile himself with,” he wheezed. “At least this time it was with an alpha.”

He knew Cameron well enough to know his face didn’t even move. “Say his name again and your tongue gets cut out early. Nik?”

“Finished,” he said, finishing the fastens. He stepped back and tilted his head, eyeing his handiwork. “Should probably rune him,” he said, rubbing his jaw. “Magic and all that.”

“Then do it,” Cameron said lazily.

Nik went for the tools on the bare wooden table at the wall and chose a long, thin blade before returning to Remiel. He could hear Remiel grinding his teeth as Nik began carving the rune into his forearm, but Remiel wasn’t looking at new wound, or the fresh blood slipping down his arm. He was looking at the still healing bites at Nik’s neck and shoulders. Only when Nik met those green eyes, did Remiel drawl to Cameron, “Is this how you treat all your omegas? I’d be worried about how you treat mine, but then again, he always was a kinky little slut.”

Cameron snorted when Nik rose a brow. “I guess that answers how vanilla you are. No wonder why Lev dumped you.”

Remiel’s small smile made Nik’s skin crawl. “Oh, he never once complained about his time in my bed.”

“It’s Lev,” Cameron said, dryly. Nik couldn’t tell if Cam were at all bothered by the way Remiel said that. “He can’t complain without bursting into tears. So I’d hold very, _very_ little weight in any skill you may _think_ you have.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” Remiel said. “But do me a favor. Ask him some time.”

Nik dug his nails in Remiel’s jaw and made him look at him. “See, that would require actually caring or giving Lev the option to think about you. Neither of those things are going to happen. You are going to die- slowly- and Lev is going to wash his hands of you.”

Remiel’s smile didn’t waver. “You will never get me out of that omega’s head. Dead or not,” he said, “he will _always_ be mine, and he knows it. Mine to claim, mine to keep, mine to _break_ , if I so choose.”

Cameron pushed off the wall and came up to him. He took Remiel’s jaw in his long slender fingers and _jerked_ so he was looking up at Cameron. Nik heard something in Remiel’s neck make a sickening _pop_ and he waited for Cameron to say something, but Cameron’s mouth just tugged into a horrifying smile. Cameron sunk his teeth down in Remiel’s carotid, holding him so tight that Remiel could barely jerk despite the muscles straining in Remiel’s body.

When Cameron pulled back, Nik knew he purposefully tore through Remiel’s throat. Golden blood rushed down Remiel’s already battered chest and Cameron’s eyes were crinkled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. “Now, what are you afraid of?”

—

A loud thumping sound dragged Lev out of sleep. He woke slowly despite this, nuzzling his face into the pillow that still held Cameron’s scent, however faint it was. He wished the knocking would stop. Exhaustion dragged at him relentlessly.

Just as relentlessly as whoever was knocking on the door.

Lev groaned softly. He crawled out of his little den, dragging a loose blanket with him. Each step away from the den had his omega whining, louder and louder, but he opened the door. The sentries were there, stiff as boards.

“It’s dinnertime.”

Lev blinked at them. The words made sense. Sort of. All he could think to say though, was, “I was sleeping.”

“Clearly,” the sentry said, unmoved. “You still need to eat.”

After blinking at them again, Lev tightened his hold on the blanket. “I’d rather sleep.” He felt restless out of the little fort he’d built himself, too exposed.

“ _Eat,”_ the closest sentry bit out.

Lev flinched at the sharp tone, his gaze dropping. “Spaghetti?” He finally said, rather than keep aggravating them.

“Are you asking or telling?”

Once again Lev flinched, even if he didn’t need to. “I- asking? I’m- asking if- can you order me some spaghetti?” _So I can go back to_ ** _sleep._**

That seemed to be good enough. Lev fled back to his little den while they ordered his dinner, burrowing under the pillows until he felt safe, face buried in the pillow with Cameron’s scent until his omega settled and he could breathe.

When the food arrived Lev crawled back out without complaint. Rather than get spaghetti anywhere on the bed or in his den, Lev settled on the floor. The faster he ate, the faster he could go to sleep. He needed it; he didn’t have a good explanation for why he was so tired, but he _was_ and the longer he was awake, the more demanding his omega was that he curl back up and _rest_.

—-

Nik watched Cameron with a morbid fascination as Cameron coolly gazed at Remiel convulsing and shaking and screaming, a slight smile gracing his face. He had no idea what Cameron was doing- he hadn’t even _touched him_ yet- except for that bite.

“What are you _doing_ to him?” Nik couldn’t help but ask.

Cameron’s smile widened almost imperceptibly. “Everything.” Nik’s brows shot up and he looked back at Remiel. “He sees what I want him to see, feels what I want him to feel. And I want him to see and feel… everything.”

Nik felt a laugh startle out of him. “Well. Damn.” Nik thought about the straight venom he had given Agra, but with Cameron attached to it, manipulating it and controlling it…. If there was anything to gain from this, Nik thought, admiringly, it was to not get on Cam’s bad side.

Cameron remained still while Nik went around him to the work table against the wall. He caught sight of Cameron’s back muscles tensed, pale skin bruised Nik swore down to the bone. But he wasn’t suicidal enough to call him out on it. Probably why up until now Cameron made him to the leg work.

Nik shook the thought off and steeled his attention to the work bench. He looked at the long line of tools- of weapons. He had seen these same tools for years because of Adrien, because of his father. Death was their family’s trade and he was meant to be Death’s disciple.

He picked a thin, surgical knife meant for deliberate carving of flesh and went back to kneel in front of Remiel. Nik sliced through his tendons with a flick of his wrist, golden blood seeping and pooling on the stone floor almost instantly. Remiel’s scream somehow got louder and more hoarse at the same time. Nik got back up swiftly. “He’s not going anywhere,” Nik said, surveying the bloody blade in his hand. “Not that he was going anywhere _anyways_.”

Cameron’s mouth curled into a slanted smile, eyes still resting on Remiel’s face. “No,” he agreed. “He wasn’t.”

Cameron had to have relinquished control over him because Remiel’s screams died down and he was gulping in air. Remiel’s wrists were worn raw and were bleeding by the time his head lolled back against the chair.

“What did you do?” he rasped.

“A little slow, are you?” Nik asked.

Cameron snorted.

Remiel’s face contorted in pain when he tried to move. Nik felt himself smile as realization slacked his face. “Running into issues?” Nik asked.

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Cameron huffed an amused laugh. Nik said, “Thanks, I try.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“All this for one slutty omega,” Remiel said, distastefully.

Cameron flicked his cool gaze back to Remiel. “I don’t like my things touched,” he said, smoothly. A shiver ran down Nik’s spine at the words. Cameron didn’t seem affected by Remiel’s words, he certainly didn’t seem affected by the way Remiel turned to look at him.

“He’s not yours,” Remiel said, “and he never will be.”

Cameron’s smile widened. “Is that right?”

Remiel’s smile was pained. “He knows who he belongs to.”

“You’re disgusting,” Nik frowned.

Cameron didn’t even blink. But despite that smile still curved on his face, his eyes were completely empty. “Oh I’m sure,” Cameron said. “And it’s not you.” His eyes lowered to Remiel’s crotch. “ _Definitely_ not you. Alphas who try to force a bond clearly are not endowed.”

Nik wheezed a laugh. “Damn.”

Remiel bared his teeth and it only made Cameron chuckle. “Is that supposed to frighten me? Those little pointy teeth you angels insist are fangs. Pathetic.”

Ouch. Nik tongued his own… fangs. _Well, what else am I supposed to call them_ , Nik thought, crossly. But he schooled his face into indifference. When Remiel didn’t have a retort, Nik said, “What? Demon got your tongue?”

“I don’t have anything to prove.”

“Clearly you thought you did,” Cameron said. “Why else would you attack an omega in his own house?”

“I think he just is insecure,” Nik said, to him. “Clearly he has to prove he’s manly.”

“Sometimes he needs to know his place,” Remiel bit out. “Angels dont let demons fuck them; respectable ones anyway.”

Nik gasped. “Are you saying I’m not respectable? Cam did you hear that?”

Cameron ignored him. “I think you’re done speaking,” he said, turning around and going back to the work bench. “Nik, start the fire.”

Nik went to the fireplace in the corner of the room. There were already logs in it, and it was easy to get the fire going. Cameron pulled on a set of gloves and grabbed the long handled pliers. Cameron warmed the pliers red hot before reappearing in front of Remiel. Remiel was still smiling up at him. “Did I hit a nerve?” he asked. “Say something you don’t like to hear? You’re not the first demon he spread his legs for.”

“You mistake me,” Cameron said. “I’m a _whore_. Do you think I _care_ who he has or has not slept with? I can guarantee you I have slept with far more, and far worse people than Levant and Nik have put together. I am just tired of you wasting my time trying and failing to get under my skin.”

“And you think you have the right to put your cock in my omega?”

Cameron smiled wide enough, Nik could see both sets of fangs. “I can put my cock in damn well anyone I want,” he said, gripping Remiel’s bruised jaw with his free hand. “It’s not Lev’s fault that he wanted fucked by someone who actually knew what they were doing.”

Remiel tried jerking backwards when Cameron wrenched his jaw open. Remiel’s chest was rising and falling quickly, like a hummingbird was beating against his ribs, when Cameron deftly slipped the pliers in Remiel’s mouth, effectively ignoring the piercing scream tearing from Remiel’s throat as he removed his tongue. And then tossed it into the fireplace.

“Go get Sazra before he bleeds to death,” Cameron said, smoothly, wiping the blood from his hands on a pristine white rag.

When Nik came back with the healer, Cameron was leaned against the wall, watching Remiel wheeze and choke on his blood, boredom etched on his handsome face. Remiel’s skin was ashen and it was clear he was close to death. Cameron didn’t bother looking at her. “Heal him.”

—

Lev stared at his den. That wasn’t… right. It wasn’t right. With an impatient yank, he pulled the blankets down. He threw them on the bed, and then gathered up an armful of pillows. What he needed was a nest. Not a den. A big one. Plenty of room. He scooted around the bed, pushing pillows into place. Definitely better than a den. As open as it was, it felt… safe.

He spent at least ten minutes fluffing pillows and making sure they were exactly where they should be. Once everything was perfect, he crawled into bed, curling immediately around the pillow Cameron’s scent was on. He hated it was so faint, but what could he do about that?

He almost went right back to sleep, but it was damn close to lunch, and so he dragged himself back out of bed long enough to order a sandwich, by himself even. Better than waiting for the sentries to bang on the door. It was easier than he expected, after having watched the sentries do it for days. He closed his eyes, at least until the food arrived.

This time he ate it in the nest he’d built, and then immediately burrowed under a blanket, absently picking clothes pins off as he did. Once they were gone, he tried to settle again, but it wasn’t long before he kicked the blankets off. And then his pants. He was restless, and as sleepy as he was, he couldn’t quite get comfortable.

He groaned unhappily, and pressed his face into the pillow. Whatever the hotel had served him this time left him feeling off. Dull cramps low in his abdomen distracted him from his sleep, left him even more wiggly than before.

He wished Cameron and Nik were here. Even if they couldn’t have done anything to make his body stop throwing a fit, he missed them terribly. The nest was so empty without them. Lev could reach across the bed and not really reach the other side. Instead of proving this to himself he curled even tighter, humming softly. They’d be back soon. Eventually. Cameron said he was. When he could.

Lev just hoped it was soon. He’d run out of days to count down, and now there was just the waiting.

—

When Sazra was gone, Cameron looked back to Remiel. He still looked like shit, but he wasn’t dying anymore. Just in complete agony from the healing. Cameron’s mouth curved into a slight smile. Nik was grinning with amusement. “You know,” he mused. “I have never been healed by a demon. Stars, it looks like it hurts like a _bitch_.”

“Clearly,” Cameron said, dryly. “Angels aren’t equipped to handle the kind of healing demons endure.” Nik cut him an irritated look. “Did I offend?”

NIk rolled his eyes back to Remiel. “See what I have to put up with? If he wasn’t so hot I’d have dumped his ass months ago. He’s so lucky I’m so conceited and measure my self worth in orgasms.”

“Nikolas,” Cameron reprimanded in a bored voice. “Shut up.”

Nik’s mouth snapped shut obediently and he grimaced, but he stopped talking. He rocked on his heels for a moment before going back to the work bench, getting tools before Cameron told him to. When he came back, Cameron was already in front of Remiel, surveying the angel’s hands.

Fair skinned, scar flecked and calloused; they belonged to a trained warrior. A trained warrior who had preyed on a defenseless omega. Cameron wordlessly held out a hand for the tools, Remiel watching him in heavy, forced silence, chest rising and falling heavily, pain laced in every breath.

Cameron looked between the hands before going to the right hand. “Probably use this one the most,” Cameron said, “Am I right?”

Remiel hissed, trying and failing to jerk back, his wrists rubbing raw and bleeding against the shackles on his wrists. Cameron cocked his head, and took the hammer from Nik, waiting for Nik to stretch out Remiel’s fingers. Nik said, “Make this more difficult for me, and I will make it ten times more difficult for you.”

Remiel bared his teeth and tried keeping his hands fisted. Nik sighed loudly. “ _Dios Mios_ ,” he muttered, pulling back his fist and punched Remiel in the jaw, instantly bruising the skin down to the bone, a dark bruise welling. “Making my life difficult, is your choice, then.”

Remiel looked at Nik with pure loathing, but there was a dark glint in Nik’s eyes. “Don’t like being on the other end, do you?” It took Remiel a moment to understand Nik’s meaning, and there was an arrogant dismissive look on his face. Nik said, “You hit omegas, omegas hit you. Full circle. Kinda Poetic.” He wrenched Remiel’s fingers out from their clenched fist.

Cameron brought the hammer down on his hand as hard and as quick as he could before the angel could ball his fingers up. Remiel’s choked screams covered the sound of bones shattering, but did nothing for the blood breaking through his skin.

Cameron hummed. “Should I cut them off or dig the bones out?” he mused to himself. Remiel glowered at him, forced tears of pain sliding down his face. He smiled. “Dig them out it is.”

He took the scalpel from Nik’s extended hand and cut into the bleeding flesh with long, practiced fingers along the shattered bones, before pulling the bones out one by one with a small set of tweezers. Remiel hissed when Cameron dug in deep, sinking the needle nose down, pulling out the bones in the tips of his fingers.

Remiel tried thrashing in his seat, but Nik went around the chair, strong hands holding him back flush against the chair. Leaning down to the shell of Remiel’s ear, Nik whispered, “You okay? Looks like that hurts.”

Remiel bared his teeth at him, trying to growl, even if it came out half hearted. Nik snorted and patted his cheek, sympathetically. “Can’t believe you’re tired already. We’re not even halfway done.” Remiel’s pained, withering glare only made Nik smile brightly. “Was it something I said?”

When Remiel tried jerking his head away, Nik only held on tighter. He leaned forward, black and blue hair glinting in the dull light. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

Cameron moved onto the second hand while Nik kept needling him. Remiel choked out a pained groan when Cameron brought the hammer down on his hand, his fingers, his wrist. The blood on Cameron’s skin and the pain lacing his back was starting to grate on his nerves, but he shoved both of the sensations into a box in the back of his mind. He needed to do this _first_. Then he could worry about his skin crawling.

Cameron went to work picking the bones out, one by one with as minimal blood on his skin as he could. Blood was still drenching his floor, however. It was going to take him a while to get it out before they went to get Lev. When the bones were all removed, Cameron took a step back to look at his handiwork. He debated getting on his knees to wrench apart Remiel’s kneecaps, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get back up. “Nik, knees.”

Nik looked over his shoulder at Cameron, and it took him a moment to understand, but he let go of Remiel’s face and went back to the workbench. He grabbed a set of pliers before coming back to take the extended hammer in Cameron’s hand before lowering to the ground in front of Remiel. Nik swung once, completely shattering Remiel’s kneecap in one blow. Remiel coughed so hard, blood flecked his lips. Cameron’s mouth tugged.

Nik flashed an impish grin before dutifully returning to removing bones. Remiel’s head was lolled against the back of the chair as he wheezed, too tired to be able to scream anymore. Blood spilled down Remiel’s leg as he finished removing the last bits of knee. He moved onto the second one, swinging the hammer and shattering Remiel’s kneecap, before digging each bone shard out. When he was finished, Nik stood in one graceful move, wiping the blood off his jaw with his bare wrist. “Anything else?” Nik asked, looking scrutinizingly at Remiel. “He’s too tuckered out to be much fun anymore.”

Cameron considered that before reaching into his pocket with blood crusted fingers to pull out his phone. It _had_ been six hours since coming down here. “Get the jug and fill it with salt water,” Cameron said. “Let’s finish this.”

Nik flicked him a considering look before going to do as ordered. Cameron tilted Remiel’s head to the side before biting down on Remiel’s carotid as hard as he could. Instinct told him his venom was going to start working through the angel’s bloodstream soon. When Nik came back with the jug, Cameorn wrenched Remiel’s jaw open while Nik poured water down his throat.

When the water was gone, Cameron went back to the work bench and selected a small, thin knife before going back. Remiel stared unseeingly, chest rising and falling rapidly- Cameron could almost taste the sheer fear in his blood. Cameron gripped Remiel’s shoulder, held him back and pressed the knife below his naval and sliced two inches before pulling back. “We’re done,” he told Nik. “He can bleed to death.”

_Let him choke on his blood_ , Cameron thought, starting for the stairs. _I need a shower_.

Nik was on his heel, peeling out of his blood soaked shirt. “Date night is always fun,” he observed, grimly.

Cameron snorted, ignoring the pain shooting through his back at each step. “We don’t go on dates.”

“Then what was that?”

“A hobby.”

Nik opened and closed his mouth before making a ‘ _you have a point_ ’ face. They both started for the bathroom and Nik started the tub while Cameron painstakingly got his pants off. All he really wanted to do was get this damned blood off himself and sleep like the dead. Nik got in the tub, but Cameron went for the shower. It’d be easier to get it off, and Nik could have the tub to himself.

Cameron scrubbed himself raw, getting the blood off his skin. But he scrubbed even harder, he couldn’t get the _ghost_ of the _feeling_ of it off his skin. Cameron was in the shower for what had to be at least forty-five minutes before the water ran cold and forced him out of the water. Nik was sitting on the edge of the tub, already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and his hair dry. He was looking Cameron over, but not….

His eyes narrowed. “What?”

Nik shook his head. “Nothing.”

Cameron debated calling him out on it before just going to his room. He wasn’t in the mood to play twenty questions with the angel. Cameron’s back protested as he collapsed onto the bed. When he got tired of Nik staring at the bed, hesitating, Cameron mumbled into the pillow. “Just get on the damn bed.”

Nik blurted out, “Your back-”

“It’s fine,” Cameron said, irritably. “Sleep or leave.”

Nik hesitated only for a moment longer before carefully getting on the bed with him. He could feel Nik scooting as close to him as he could, but kept enough distance that he wasn’t in biting range. Cameron had his eyes closed, moments from passing out completely when he heard Nik say, “Get some sleep, Cam.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! there's smut in this chapter, mostly in the last half

Nik followed Cameron through the halls of the hotel back to the room he assumed was where Lev was- at least judging by the sentries posted outside the door. They all stiffened the moment they saw Cameron, but Cameron just ignored them all and knocked on the door. “Open the door,” he clipped out.

When no sound came from inside, the nearest sentry cleared their throat. “He’s uh. Been sleeping, sir.”

“Hm.” Cameron smacked his hand open palmed on the door, rattling it. “ _ Open the door, now, Levant. _ ”

The door slowly opened. Lev blinked owlishly at them while clinging a pillow to his chest. Before either of them could say anything, Lev shuffled back to the bed and burrowed in a pile of blankets and pillows. Cameron’s mouth tugged down, but he said nothing and jerked his chin for Nik to go get him. 

Nik held back his eyeroll and went into the room. He was mildly impressed by how large the room was, but not surprised, not really. That was how Cameron did things- either above the top or not at all. Nik went over to the side of the bed Lev was snuggled deep on and poked his cheek. “Come on, time to go.”

Lev held out a sleepy, grabby hand, eyes still closed. He mumbled something Nik couldn’t make out. Nik looked to Cameron for help, but he just gave Nik a passive look, arms folded over his chest. Right. No help there. “Lev,” Nik said. “Come onnnn. Cam is going to get pissy.”

Lev gave a small whine before slowly sitting up, the pillow still securely in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and Cameron’s brows flattened. “Let’s go. Car’s running. Nik?”

Nik leaned over and slipped an arm beneath Lev’s legs and back, picking him up. It’d be forever if they let Lev wake up, and Cameron was getting ready to pull someone’s spinal cord out. Lev just leaned against him, arm slung around Nik’s neck, and the damn pillow smothered between them. He guessed the pillow was coming with them. Cameron was already turning on his heel, looking to the sentry. “Get his bags.”

With a quick nod, the sentry was already moving, sidestepping Nik and going for the packed bags while Nik followed Cameron out to the car. Lev was contentedly nuzzling into Nik’s neck, murmuring, “Missed you.”

“Course you did,” Nik said. “Do try to keep my clothes on. Can’t be stripping down in front of a five-star hotel.”

Cameron unlocked the car. “Get in,” he said, climbing stiffly into the driver’s seat.

Nik let the sentries open the door for him so he could get Lev into the backseat. “Sorry, kiddo, won’t get back there with you,” he said, sitting Lev on the leather seat. When Lev didn’t protest, Nik shut the door and climbed into the passenger seat. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Lev curl up against the door, pillow still in his arms. Nik looked to Cameron, to gage the level of pain he was in, but he was already putting the car into drive and was going the moment the bags were all secure. 

Nik reached for the radio when Cameron clipped out, “Touch it and I’ll break your fingers.” Nik blinked and the side eye Cameron gave him had Nik sulking into his seat and staring out the open window. 

“Fine,” he muttered. “Make me sit here in your angsty silence.”

“If you don’t like it you can walk,” Cameron said, unbothered.

“ _ If you don’t like it you can walk _ ,” Nik mocked. “You just don’t like good music,” he retorted. But when Cameron looked at him squarely, Nik shut his mouth. “Fine. I’ll drop it.”

Cameron turned back to look through the windshield. They drove the next twenty minutes in  _ complete silence _ until they passed into Razya and then into Cam’s territory. When Cameron had the car in park, he slowly got out while Nik opened the backseat. “Okay, Princess, time to go inside.”

Lev blinked up at him. “Carry me?”

A smile tugged at his mouth. “Are your legs broken?”

Lev stared at him for a moment, before, “I’m tired.”

“Just pick him up,” Cameron said, not bothering to look up from his phone. “I want to get inside before it gets dark.”

Nik reached inside and picked Lev up easily, letting him settle back against his chest. “Stars, you are  _ so  _ lucky I like you. I wouldn’t even do this for Amara,” Nik lied. 

“I’m better than her anyway,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. 

Nik choked so hard he almost dropped him. “Don’t let her hear you say that,” he said, kicking the door shut with his foot. Ignoring Cameron’s biting look, Nik moved around the car, letting Lev snuggle back against his neck. “If I knew you’d get this clingy after a week away from my handsome self, I’d do it more often,” Nik observed.

“Don’t,” was all Lev said, against his skin.   
  
Nik needled, “Miss me too much?”

Cameon was already opening the door, “Nik, stop it.”

“Yes,” Lev said to Nik. “Missed you both.”

Cameron looked at Lev unimpressed. “Gods your standards are so low.” He went inside, dropping his keys at the table and was already taking his shirt off. Nik and Lev both watched Cameron walk down the hall. Despite the bruising covering his back, he could still make out the whipcord muscle drawn tight through Cameron’s body. 

Lev murmured, “Missed that too.”

Nik hummed, following after Cameron. “Who wouldn’t.”

He took a turn down another hall to Lev’s bedroom and slipped him in the bed. “Get some sleep,” Nik said, sliding his fingers in Lev’s hair. “We’ll probably get you for dinner. But other than that I don’t think he’ll make you do anything else.”

Besides it wasn’t like either of them were going to tell Lev they killed Remiel in the basement. That would be so awkward and Nik was sure Cameron would rather peel off his own skin than deal with Lev’s tears over the situation. 

When Nik went to walk out of the room, Lev held out a hand. “Stay?”

Nik hesitated, only for a moment before sliding into bed with him. “Only for a bit,” he said, slipping his arm around Lev’s waist and tugging him close. Nik noticed how Lev’s fair cheeks were slightly flushed, but he pressed his face against Nik’s chest. 

“Thank you.”

Nik pressed his fingers against Lev’s cheek and frowned at the slight warmness. He’d have to talk to Cameron. That stupid pillow was still smushed between them awkward as hell, but he could smell Cameron’s scent, as faint as it was, on it. 

It wasn’t long until Lev was deep in sleep and purring quietly. Nik carefully unhooked his arm from him and slipped out of the bed. He stopped, considered, and then pulled off his shirt and left it on the bed before going to his room where Cameron was on the bed, face buried in his pillow. 

Nik cleared his throat. “I think Lev is in his preheat.”

“I know,” Cameron said, voice muffled.

“I- uhm. What are we going to do about it?”

“Same thing I did for your heat, I imagine,” Cameron said.

“ _ Can  _ you do the same thing you did for my heat?” Nik asked. “I mean no offense, but you look like you just got your back blown by a bunch of tire irons.”

Cameron looked at him, eyes chips of ice. “Do not question my skills.”

_ I am a  _ **_whore_ ** , Cameron had told Remiel. He had used present tense, and Nik was starting to think the only thing Cameron had any stock in regarding himself was the fact he knew how to fuck someone. “I’m not,” Nik said. “But your back is literally fucked up so bad that I had to do all the leg work with Remiel.”

Cameron put his face back into the pillow. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy torturing him. We both know you did.”

Nik folded his arms. “So? Just because I liked it doesn’t mean I like doing all the  _ work _ .”

“Go bitch to someone who cares.”

A growl tore through Nik’s throat. “You jackass.” When Cameron didn’t answer him, Nik just climbed onto the other side of the bed and dropped down onto the blanket. “ _ I  _ can fuck him, you know. You’re not the only one in this house with a cock.”

“I am the only one with a knot,” Cameron said, smoothly.

Nik rolled his eyes. “Oh here we go,” he muttered. “Stars, I’m going to smother you with your own damn pillow.”

“Try it,” Cameron said, icily, “I dare you.”

Nik almost was tempted, but his own sense of self preservation stopped him. He just turned on his stomach and pressed his own face in his pillow, stopping himself from screaming in frustration. So much for making any progress.

He wondered if Cameron would have killed him had he tried. Or at the very least bite him.

But Nik wasn’t  _ that  _ suicidal.

\-----

When Lev woke, it was dark. The covers had been kicked down to the foot of the bed, but Lev was still sweating through the clothes he’d fallen asleep in. He was curled around the pillow still, and what Lev realized was Nik’s shirt was balled up with the pillow. Lev shoved both away and sat up. He was home, and that was comforting, but his nest wasn’t here, and that was distressing. 

He wiggled out of bed before he could think about it, and padded out of the room. He kicked off his pants as he went, and his underwear wasn’t far behind. By that point he was at Cameron and Nik’s bedroom door. He slipped in the room, and stopped a good five feet from the bed. Something told him not to go any closer.

“Cameron,” he said softly.

Cameron jerked awake. Lev could barely make him out, really, but he could feel the weight of his stare anyway. “Get in the bed,” Cameron finally said. 

Lev was moving before he could think about it. He settled on the edge of the bed, knees tucked underneath him. “I just wanted some of your pillows,” he tried after a moment.

“Stop talking and go to sleep,” was all Cameron said. Lev shifted uncomfortably; he should obey. He didn’t want to argue. “Up  _ here _ .”

Cameron’s tone was aggravated enough Lev scooted up the bed, settling in the space between Cameron and Nik. He didn't lay down right away, instead struggling to take off his shirt. He should have done this sooner, but taking off and putting on shirts still hurt. A lot. 

He had it halfway off by the time Cameron seemed to get fed up and helped tugg it free. Lev winced; Cameron’s movements didn’t seem painless either. He settled down meekly, letting Cameron shift him around until Lev was on his side, back to Cameron and Cameron's face pressed against his neck. Lev relaxed as soon as Cameron's arm went over him. This was right. Wasn't a nest, but it was better than before. He closed his eyes, and was out in seconds.

\----

What woke Lev was Nik sliding out of the bed. Lev pried his eyes open, a low whine building in his throat. Nik wasn’t supposed to leave. He was supposed to stay where it was safe. Lev reached as far as he dared, not wanting to move from under Cameron’s arm, and gave another soft whine.

Teeth in Lev’s shoulder had him stilling. He withdrew his hand, tucking it close and stilling again. Nik just winked at him, before padding out of the room. Lev closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Cameron’s fangs against his skin until the tension eased from his body. 

The next thing he knew, he was being woken. He blinked at Cam, before he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Nik was back, with plenty of food. Lev’s stomach rumbled. Maybe that much was a good thing. He flicked Cameron a look. 

“Eat,” Cameron ordered simply.

Lev didn’t need to be told twice. He flicked Cameron a glance between bites, before settling his gaze on the bed instead. At least for a few seconds, anyway, before he glanced at Nik instead. At least Nik was back. Lev just hoped he was going to stay. 

He’d been right. There was more than enough, and once Lev was done, he folded his hands in his lap, resisting the urge to pick a lap and nap again. It was easier to ignore the low pulse of arousal when he was asleep, and he so desperately wanted to ignore it.

“Do you want to be fucked?”

Lev stilled, snapping his gaze to Cameron. Cold fear surged faster than he could stifle it. “No. I- no. I can’t-”

“Stop talking. It’s fine.”

Lev pressed his mouth into a thin line. He looked down, taking a few shaky breaths. There was an echo in his head, but he didn’t want to listen to it. Nik’s voice distracted him, much to his relief.

“What do you want to do instead?”

As much as the question was a welcome distraction, it was a question, and Lev didn’t want to  _ think _ . After blinking at Nik for a few seconds, Lev shook his head to clear it. “I had to leave my nest behind. I want- I want another. And then I want a nap.” Naps always helped. No matter the situation.

“Then let's get you a nest while Cam gets in bed.”

Lev considered that, and then nodded, unfolding from the bed and frowning at what he had to work with. He considered it for a second, and then turned to Nik. “Blankets? I mean, can you get more?”

Nik left without saying a word, but Lev figured he was going to get some more. Satisfied, Lev turned to their closets. He knew for a fact Nik had a bunch of soft t-shirts. He doubted Cameron had much in the way of soft clothing, but he’d make do. 

Cameron was already curled up on a pillow as a fox, shredding it. Lev made a face, but dumped the shirts gathered on the bed. He eyed Cameron for a moment, and then started pulling what blankets he had around where Cameron had settled. He needed this nest  _ big _ , but that meant more. More blankets, more pillows, more shirts. More. 

He leaned over, pushing a few of the shirts around the pillow Cameron had thoroughly destroyed. When Cameron didn’t protest, Lev tucked a few more, eyeing the soft pile he’d made. It did look comfy, and after everything he’d eaten, he was warm, and his limbs were heavy. Nik wasn’t back yet; Lev had the time to curl up.

He flopped down beside Cameron gracelessly enough that he hissed softly as his back twinged. Rather than look at Cameron, Lev buried his face in his arms. He could feel his temperature rising again, and this was the point he would usually be all over his alpha, but where he normally would have felt need and arousal, all he felt were faint cramps, and a constant ache down his back. WIth a small sigh, he curled tighter. 

The moment Nik returned, Lev lifted his head. Even flushed and feverish he was very aware of Nik’s presence. Nik hadn’t moved from where he’d stopped a little away from the bed. “I can go,” Nik offered awkwardly.

“Why?” Lev asked, startled. “I thought I was yours, too.”

Nik was still hesitating. “I’m not an alpha.”

Lev considered that. “I don’t care,” Lev finally said. “I want you here, if you want to stay. Doesn’t feel right when you leave.”

Nik’s gaze flicked over Lev’s shoulder to Cameron. Lev let his head drop back onto his arm while he waited, but nothing happened behind him, and eventually Nik pulled off his shirt and climbed up on the bed with them. Lev reached for him the moment he was close enough, snuggling close. While his back still ached insistently, now that someone was touching him, the cramps eased. Lev snuggled close, and sighed heavily. Definitely better.

\---

A few days later and Nik’s skin was crawling. He had barely moved from the bed except to make Lev eat and the few stops to the washroom, but his hair was so greasy and it was driving him crazy. By day three Nik cracked and he climbed out of bed. Cam was still in his demonic form, blinking silently at him before closing his eyes again. Lev stirred awake the moment Nik was out of the bed. Right, he was probably in need of a decent bath, too. “Come on,” Nik said. “You’re coming with me.”

Lev instantly began to slip out of bed, he only spared a questioning glance back at Cameron before following him back. Cameron had only turned his head and fell back asleep. Cameron hadn’t really moved either, and hadn’t said a word, much less returned to his usual form. Nik wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or just pure exhaustion. 

Nik went to run the bath water while Lev sat on the toilet, watching Nik silently. He had the water running while he went to find the softest washcloths and towels he could. Lev’s skin was probably sensitive beyond reason because of his heat- he knew his own had been.

When he came back, Lev was still sitting on the toilet. Nik sat the towels on the counter. “Come on, into the tub,” he said. “We’re both disgusting.”

Lev instantly complied, sinking into the warm water. Nik only hesitated for a moment, looking at how much room was in the tub before following suit. Lev moved forward to, Nik assumed, snuggle into him, but Nik stiffened slightly. “Let’s wash up first,” he said, tightly. “We can do that after we get back to bed.”

Lev drew back slowly, brows knit in worry, but he went to reach for one of the washcloths and the soap. Nik motioned for him to turn around. “Let me at your back.” Humming, Lev did as told, the water barely moving with him. “Go ahead and wash your hair while I scrub,” Nik said, eyeing his back. “Hmm.” Nik leaned forward, running his fingers along Lev’s back. “Does this hurt?”

“Only when there’s pressure,” Lev croaked, wiggling slightly.

“You’re healing,” he said, more to himself than for Lev’s benefit. Part of Nik was deeply annoyed that he was the only one in this damn house without magic, but he pushed it aside. He  _ should  _ be glad that Lev was finally healing. “Nearly completely healed- its scabbed over.”

Nik put soap on the rag while Lev poured water over his hair. “Is she going to be mad at me?”

“I’m assuming by she you mean Sazra?” When Lev nodded slightly, Nik snorted. “She’s already mad about healing you. She only did it because Cam threatened to rip her spinal cord out.” Lev flinched and Nik sighed. “Don’t take it personally, that’s just how Cameron is- especially in this place. Most demons would kill you on sight if they had realized you were injured.”

Lev leaned forward, making himself small and folding in on himself. Nik sighed again. There was no use. Demon territory was one thing- the Obsidian Court was a whole nother thing and Lev  _ needed  _ to realize that. “Lev,” Nik said, sharply. “Stop it. You need to realize that this place, Cameron is protecting you. If you’re staying with us? Figure out if you can handle that before you decide.”

Nik brought the rag up to Lev’s back and lightly washed. Lev was quiet, processing what Nik was saying. Nik remembered when the ‘protection’ Cameron had given him when they met. Nik had to remain trapped in a room or else become some demon’s plaything- and Cam would have let them. He didn’t fault him, survival mode dictated it for Cameron and Nik got that. But Lev had to realize he would most likely always be in danger here. 

Part of him wondered what Cameron would had done had it been Lev that he met instead of him. The other part of him said that Cameron would have killed him instantly. Lev was too fragile, too defenseless and too easily preyed on. He would not have put his ass on the line for Lev- at least not then, and maybe in Cameron’s mind… it would have been a mercy before a demon drug it out. 

Lev carefully unfolded himself as told and slowly started massaging shampoo into his hair. It was from a fancy glass bottle that Nik was sure cost Cameron a fortune, but it smelled like citrus and lemongrass; sharp and understated at the same time. 

Lev probably was pleased to use Cameron’s shampoo- to smell like him. Nik was unable to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his nose against Lev’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. And he was unable to stop himself from moving to press his nose against Lev’s neck. Lev arched slightly, instinctively, to let Nik have better access. 

It was hard for Nik to not just bite down on Lev’s flesh, to sink his teeth in, when Lev’s heat mixed cinnamon and vanilla scent filled his nose. He pulled Lev’s hips back so he could get better access. He could feel Lev’s pulse like a hummingbird against his lips. 

“You can bite, if you want,” Lev said.

Nik needed no further encouragement from biting down. Skin split beneath his fangs and in the back of his mind he thought about Cam’s fangs instead. They were longer, probably sharper, and he had twice the amount that Nik did. He hadn’t been bitten in a while- or fucked- and Nik was actively trying to ignore the heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

“Do you want…?” Lev started, wiggling back against him.

Nik barely stopped himself from just dropping his head on Lev’s shoulder. “No,” he said, strained. “I-” he cut himself off. Lev was in the middle of his heat and he told Cameron and him both  _ no _ . So no it was. “No.”

Lev was quiet for a moment, considering that. Nik could almost see the gears trying to work in his head. “Can I ask why?”

“Because you said ‘no’,” Nik said, nose still pressed against his neck. 

“Am- am I allowed to change my mind?” he asked. Lev paused, silence heavy between them before he added, “I panicked. When I said no. I hurt, my back, I mean... and I didn’t want to, and this heat has been weird. I haven’t needed it like I usually do. I- I’m used to people assuming they know what’s best for me without asking, and I needed- I needed that no on the first day.”

Nik’s ‘yes’ was on the tip of his tongue. He hadn’t had sex in three days and that might as well have been ten years in dog years. Some might say that was telling and a  _ problem _ , but that wasn’t all that big of a problem compared to some things. Cameron clearly had bigger problems than him, so wanting sex couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad. And… Lev was in the middle of his heat, what if that was why he’s willing to now, so that, this wasn’t really  _ Lev _ , this was Heat Lev, and Nik was not going to put either of them in that position. Nik fucking knew better and he wasn’t going to be  _ that  _ guy. 

Lev gave a tiny shrug, even though Nik hadn’t moved from his spot in Lev’s neck. “It’s okay,” he said, “if I can’t change my mind. I’ve- it’s been building, but I can make it to the end of my heat. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable- I just. Wanted to help, and it- it seemed like something that would help both of us.”

“You shouldn’t be helping me,” Nik said, resigned. “It’s  _ your  _ heat, not mine.”

Nik was grasping at straws. Lev  _ sounded  _ clear minded, and maybe… maybe he was, but it was- it’s still his heat. Lev was still in the middle of his heat, so it might make him just. Susceptible. It didn’t help that Nik was half hard against Lev’s back and Lev touching him didn’t do shit for his self control.

“But I like helping,” Lev said. “It’s the only thing I’m good at.”

Nik snorted half heartedly. “Clearly you’re of enough mind to make that wrong assumption,” he sighed. 

Nik bit back his groan when Lev wiggled against him so hard he nearly bit into his tongue. He knew it wasn’t purpouseful, but that did absolutely fucking nothing for him. “You’re right,” Lev said, perking up just a bit. “I do give a decent blow job.”

Nik made a pained sound. “I hate you so much,” he whined, fingers digging into Lev’s sides. When Lev stilled, gauging him, Nik bit into his shoulder again. “It’s a figure of speech, Levant. I don’t actually hate you, stars.” He barely kept the exasperated tone out of his voice.

“Oh.” Lev hummed, but when he started wiggling, he stopped abruptly. When Lev tried turning around a bit, he met Nik’s eyes. “It’s okay, if you don’t want to. I know that a lot of omegas don’t- consent gets funky around heats, but I’ve always been more me than a lot of others, and- I just- I need you to know that I’m okay either way.”

There  _ was  _ clarity in Lev’s eyes. Clearly- he was not like Nik was during a heat. Nik had very little memory about his heat other than Cameron fucking him. And he remembered the kisses. But he suspected he remembered those because of how very  _ not Cameron-like  _ they were. Nik’s self control crumbled and he nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said, “I- okay.”

Lev leaned close to boop his forehead against Nik’s before pulling back a bit. “I can blow you, if you want. I don’t really want- I don’t really want to do anything that’d make my back worse. If it’s healing I want it to continue.”

Nik stared at him for a long moment, searching his face for any tell that he could find. When he couldn’t find any, Nik nodded again. “Okay.”

“Maybe not in the bath, though. I don’t think I can hold my breath under water that well.”

Nik snorted and dryly said, “Have you ever tried though?” But he leaned back to unplug the tub to drain the water. 

“To hold my breath?” Lev asked, brows furrowed. The corner of his mouth twitched up.

“No,” Nik said, unraveling from Lev and climbing out of the tub. He went for a towel when he heard Lev get out of the tub behind him, watching him. Nik patted his face dry and took a deep breath. He turned to toss Lev the towel. “Dry off, Cam’ll get pissy.”

Lev scrambled for the towel that he nearly dropped before going to dry himself off. Lev was standing and coming over to him when they were both dried off, golden eyes searching Nik’s face before lowering to Nik’s erection, and instantly getting down to his knees. 

Lev’s eyes were big and round, cheeks flushed from heat and from the bath. Nik’s heart was racing in his chest, eyes trained down on Lev on his knees for him. Nik slipped his fingers in Lev’s damp bangs and let Lev take his cock in his hand. He was more than aware of Lev’s own erection between his legs, but Lev had said no.

He started Nik off slow, fingers lightly stroking him, mouth wet and warm around the head of his cock. Nik let his eyes close and his back pressed against the cool wall. He could feel the steam that had prickled against the wall, but he ignored it in favor of the sensation between his legs. 

The further Lev took Nik, the tighter Nik’s fingers got in Lev’s hair. The warm feel of Lev’s mouth- of any mouth, really, around his cock was missed. It had been a while since he had a decent blow job outside of Cameron. Cameron was many things but a lazy bastard was not one of them. The things that demon could do with his mouth…

Nik’s thoughts halted to a stop at the lips firmly around the base of his cock. Lev seemed a little out of practice, but he managed to take Nik all the way down to his throat. Nik forced his fingers to relax and comb back through Lev’s dark hair. Lev’s eyes flicked up to his. They looked like liquid gold with the light flush of his skin. “Keep going,” Nik choked out.

\---

Lev fought the impulse to pull off and tell Nik he’d had no intention of stopping; he liked having a cock in his mouth, liked knowing he had an effect on Nik. He pulled back until just the tip of Nik’s dick was on his tongue, before sliding right back down to the base. Nik’s fingers had tightened in his hair again, enough Lev gave a low moan as he pulled back, almost choking on the sound. 

He barely gave himself time to catch his breath, and just dove back in, sucking hard. It wasn't long before Nik was coming. Lev pulled off the moment he realized, reaching up and jerking him off until Nik was done. It’d made a mess of his face and chest, but what really mattered was Nik’s scent now clinging to his skin.

Lev stuck out his tongue, running it over his lips. The taste of Nik’s come had the corners of his mouth tipping up. He tilted his head back obediently when Nik tugged his hair, and when Nik tugged again, Lev unfolded from the floor without question. 

Before Lev could really process it, Nik had leaned close and dragged his tongue over Lev’s cheek. Lev squawked, spluttering at Nik. Nik just kissed him. Lev melted into it despite himself; he missed this. 

Still, when Nik pulled back from the kiss, Lev did his best to look stern. “I’m not an ice cream cone.”

Nik just laughed. “Sucks to be you,” was all he said.

Lev made a face at him, before leaning close and stole another quick kiss. He pulled away again quickly, grimacing, “I’m sticky.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Lev shrugged. “Mine. I didn’t think that through.” He turned away, snagging one of the washcloths from the tub to wipe himself down with. “I don’t  _ really _ regret it, though.”

Once he was satisfied he was clean enough, Lev wound his arms around Nik’s neck and leaned close. 

“Carry me to bed? Please?”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

Lev pressed his face into Nik’s neck the moment he was scooped up, purring softly. “I should ask you to do this more often,” he mumbled. 

“No one is stopping you,” Nik said as he set Lev down in the nest. Lev scooted back, giving him room to join him, and then immediately plastered himself to Nik’s side again. 

“I know,” Lev said absently, glancing around for Cameron. The mini nest Cameron had built was empty.

“Well then?”

Lev blinked up at Nik, before snapping his mouth shut. His second attempt to find Cameron proved more fruitful; Cameron was curled up on the remains of a chair. Lev considered asking him to come back, but in the end Lev just pressed his face in Nik’s shoulder and nipped lightly to make sure he was at the center of Nik’s attention.

\---

Lev woke the next day without even a lingering ache in his back. Instead, he was painfully aware of the fact that he had a boner. Sure, he’d had one for the past four days, but now he was  _ aware _ , and he was  _ empty _ and he didn’t like that all. 

Lev pressed his face into his pillow, whining softly. He was so warm, and he needed- he needed- he pushed three fingers in without worrying about the burn of the stretch. He barely noticed when Cameron shifted from his fox form, though he did notice when Cameron spoke.

“Do you want to be fucked?”

It felt wrong to remove his fingers, but he needed to see Cameron. Needed to see it was him. He rolled enough to blink up at Cameron, chasing the clarity he’d had for most of his heat so far. “Please?” He said, and then swallowed. “I- yes, I do.”

Behind him, he could hear Nik sitting up; he hadn’t even noticed Nik was awake. Cameron was already working himself up to full hardness in a mechanical way Lev didn’t want to think about. He twisted to blink at Nik, still grasping at that clarity. Nik just asked, “What do you want from me?”

Lev closed his eyes. What did he want? “Touch me?” He found himself asking. “I need- I’m so  _ empty, _ and I want to be  _ touched _ .”

“How do you want me to touch you?”

Thoughts swirled too fast for Lev to catch. He took a few quick breaths, trying to slow down. “I-any way. I just- I don't want to feel alone.” He blinked his eyes open, but Nik didn’t  _ seem _ mad. 

“Come here,” Nik said.

Lev moved automatically, rolling over and sitting up, all but falling against Nik. Nik caught him easily, fingers sliding down Lev’s sides. Yes, good. That was perfect. Though anything Nik could have done would have been perfect. He just needed  _ contact _ . To be  _ touched _ . 

He meant to let Nik do whatever, but he found himself pressing their lips together without taking a moment to think about it. Not thinking was nice. He definitely liked this not thinking thing. He didn't pull away even when he felt Cameron’s cool hands on him. A sharp breath exploded from Lev. Even better. Both of them were touching him. Cameron’s long fingers dragged down his spine briefly, before he pressed them into Lev. As always, he was efficient. Lev didn’t even pause in his kissing, though. Instead he arched his hips, moaning against Nik when Cameron went particularly deep.

Cameron did a better job stretching him than Lev had managed, though it helped that Lev was dripping,  _ needy _ . Heats always made him open up easily; he assumed it did for most omegas. By the time Cameron’s cock nudged at Lev’s entrance, Lev was desperate for it. Lev finally broke the kiss to bury his face in Nik’s neck when Cameron sank deep, filling Lev up. The stretch, despite Cameron’s prep, was welcome, soothed his omega somewhat. A low whine came from him as Cameron pulled back, but Cameron pushed right back in, effectively shutting Lev up. One of Cameron’s hands was braced on his hip, the other on his back, and very thrust hit home. Lev nuzzled against Nik’s neck, before chasing him down for another kiss. Nik’s hand closed around Lev’s cock at the same time, making Lev gasp. It took less than a handful of strokes to have Lev coming. Not a second later Lev bucked into Nik’s hand again.

“Again?” He pleaded, even if Nik hadn’t stopped stroking him once. 

He managed to get off one more time before he felt Cameron’s knot stretching him further. The press of it against his hole sent shivers up Lev’s spine. It took all of Lev’s self control to not beg for more. He wanted it. Needed it. Cameron- Cameron wasn’t withholding it, though, and Lev clung to that. There was no need to make a fool out of himself. He balled his fists where he had his arms folded behind Nik’s neck rather than dig his nails in.  _ Control _ . Lev needed to  _ control _ himself. 

Cameron’s knot caught, locking in place and pressing just right inside him. Despite himself, Lev groaned loudly, going limp instinctively as he came. Every breath was a harsh pant against Nik’s neck as his omega settled. But...

Nik’s hand was still going, and Lev could have kissed him for it, if he wasn’t so boneless. A firm swipe of Nik’s thumb over the head of his cock had Lev coming again, and this time, he loosened his hold on Nik. Better. That was.... Better. 

Eventually they shifted, pulling him down to the bed with them. Each movement jostled Cameron’s knot deep in him, but Lev didn’t mind  _ that _ at all. He clung to Nik determinedly, taking comfort from the alpha at his back and the omega he could hold onto. This was exactly what he’d needed. A good fucking and someone to snuggle with after. 

\---

Cameron was nestled in the shredded remains of his chair cushion, kneading the feathered remains with his claws while he watched Lev and Nik sleeping on the bed. He barely had any energy to do anything other than watch them despite having barely moved for the last several days except to service Lev. And despite barely moving, his back also seemed to not hurt, almost completely. 

Considering Lev’s own back was healing, Cameron assumed that it was Lev that healed him. He’d have called him out on it if he thought that Lev had done it  _ intentionally _ , but that seemed to not be the case since Lev wasn’t even consciously healing himself. 

Only when his stomach felt like it was eating itself did he force himself to get down from the chair and pad off silently to the kitchen. He didn’t have to worry about the sentries watching him as he hadn’t let them back in the house yet since he realized Lev was about to start his heat; didn’t need to worry about other alphas trying to get at one of his omegas.

Cameron didn’t have the energy or the willpower to shift into his other form and just forced the fridge door open with a paw and got up on his hind legs to pull a raw steak from the bottom shelf down onto the ground. He didn’t bother with the plate that slid off the shelf and shattered on the floor, only on eating.

Settling on the floor, Cameron gnawed on the steak and ate until his stomach was full. It helped that in this form it meant his stomach was smaller, which meant less food he had to eat. He got through half the steak when he felt his belly protest and he made himself get up and go back to the chair in his room.

Nik hadn’t moved from his spot settled on top of Lev and they were both purring quietly. Cameron debated for a heartbeat whether or not he should get on the bed too, his alpha wanted him to, but he just curled into himself and closed his eyes, letting darkness pull him under. 

\-----

Lev stirred, delighted to find Nik hadn’t moved off his back. That was pushed to the back of his mind by a low wave of arousal. Not half as demanding as it had been for the last two days, but insistent still. He arched up against Nik, mumbling a soft, “You awake?”

Nik nipped at Lev’s shoulder. “I am now,” he said, grabbing Lev’s hip and pulling him back.

Lev squeaked, before huffing in amusement. “Fuck me?” He squirmed deliberately. “I don't wanna be empty.”

Nik pulled back, letting go, though Lev squirmed again when he felt a kiss at the base of his spine. He tilted his hips up in invitation, though he was distracted momentarily by the sound of Cameron crossing the room. Not a fox, which meant Cameron was planning to join them. Lev’s omega purred smugly at the thought. 

Lev lifted his head when the bed dipped under Cameron’s weight, blinking up at his alpha. All Cameron said was, “What do you want?”

_ I want to be fucked _ , Lev thought, just a little bit crossly, but he just shook his head. “I want to be... ” He hummed softly, pressing his face against the bed. A small sigh escaped him as he rolled his hips against the blanket, absently seeking out friction. “I just-” He tilted his head, exposing his neck. “Just don't wanna be empty.”

Nik’s fingers ran up the back of Lev’s thighs, goosebumps rising in their wake. Lev muffled his moans as they pressed into him, twitching his hips up again to encourage him. Better. A little, anyway. He only noticed Cameron had settled in front of him when Cameron started pulling him upright. That was doable. Up meant against, up meant on someones cock, up was a good direction. Lev leaned close, pressing his face into Cameron’s neck and breathing deep. The scent of his alpha soothed his omega like nothing else.

Cameron’s hands smoothed down his back, before pulling his thighs further apart. “We’re going to fuck you together.”

Lev nuzzled deeper into Cameron’s neck. A low purr came from him. That sounded perfect. He didn’t know how Cameron came up with the perfect solution every time, but he was damn glad Cameron did. 

“Yes or no,” Cameron said, dragging him back into the now. “I’m not touching you without a yes.”

Lev pulled back, watching Cameron for a second. “Yes.  _ Yes _ . Please?” He finally replied. He ducked back against Cameron’s neck, closing his eyes. Everything felt better when he just had to focus on where the hands on him were. 

Nik’s fingers were back inside him, two, three, four, opening him up wide, enough for both of them. At the same time, Cameron had reached between them, jerking Lev off. Lev whined; each lazy stroke was just right, and Cam’s lips pressed against Lev’s neck sent shivers down his spine. 

Eventually Nik’s fingers retreated, and hands shifted Lev up just enough. He sank down on Cameron’s cock easily, his slick easing the way, as it should. A low moan came from him as he rolled his hips. Could it really be considered relief if it just went straight to his dick? If Cameron heard Lev’s protesting whine when one of Cameron’s hands held onto Lev’s hip firmly, keeping him from moving, Cameron’s only response was to bite down on Lev’s shoulder. Lev’s whine just got louder, at least until Cameron’s fangs broke the skin. By then Lev was too distracted to make a sound at all- the bright spots of pain mixed deliciously with the way Cameron was still stroking Lev, tugging him closer and closer to completion.

Nik pressed up against Lev’s back as he pushed in alongside Cameron, slow and careful. Stars, but the  _ stretch. _ It was enough Lev squirmed, unsure if he wanted to shove back for more or away for a respite. The kiss Cameron pressed to his neck nearly sent Lev’s omega into fits. He was  _ full _ and surrounded on both sides. Honestly, he could die happy right in this moment. Nik was rocking into him, going deeper with each thrust and sending sparks of arousal shuddering through him. 

Nik’s breaths were harsh against Lev’s ear. Seconds later Nik buried his fangs in the shoulder opposite Cameron, breaking the skin. Not a second later Cameron did the same. It was like they'd closed a circuit. Lev jolted, moaning loudly as he came on Cameron's stomach. 

Lev never really had a chance to soften; Cameron was still stroking him. Overwhelmed, Lev trembled against Cameron, pressing his face into Cameron’s neck. Nik was still going, faster and faster. Too much. There was too much sensation. Full, fast, warm, hands everywhere. He whined against Cameron, unable to do anything other than take it as Nik fucked him relentlessly.

Abruptly Nik pulled out. Lev didn’t get the chance to protest. Cameron started moving as soon as he did. Not a moment later Nik groaned and his come splashed across Lev’s back. Cameron’s knot swelled, filling the space Nik’s cock had left. Nik hadn’t moved away from Lev, instead rubbing his cheek against Lev’s neck, before running his tongue along Lev’s skin. Lev didn’t even care; he was full, could feel Cameron locking deep. Cameron’s fingers tightened around Lev’s cock, pushing him the last little bit over the edge.

By the time Lev’s breaths steadied, he could feel the purr rolling from his throat. He nosed under Cameron’s jaw, humming softly, before pressing his teeth to Cameron’s shoulder. Not hard, not even enough to dent, much less break the skin, but enough to soothe his omega. Cameron was right there, that was good enough.

Cameron arched his neck ever so slightly. “If you want to bite, do it.”

Lev pulled back, startled, pushing Nik with him as he went. “I- I can do that?” That wasn’t- no alpha he’d ever been with had allowed that.

Annoyance flickered across Cameron’s face. “I said you could.”

Lev ducked against him rather than hold his gaze. He hesitantly bit down. Not enough to break the skin, but enough his omega crooned happily. Nik leaned close again, grumbling against Lev’s shoulder about wiggly omegas. Lev ignored him. He was too contented to be bothered too much by the muttering. Sleep was far, far more important.

\---

Cameron was half asleep, eyes half closed. He was barely aware of his fingers in Nik’s hair, but he was fully aware of both omegas purring softly, passed out next to him. Lev was half on him, curled into Cameron’s side with his head on Cameron’s shoulder, with Nik almost mirroring Lev completely. Cameron could feel Lev’s breath against his skin, and Lev was still warm to the touch but it was cool enough he knew that Lev wasn’t going to have another cycle before it was all and done with.

_ Thank gods _ , Cameron thought, half exasperated. The sooner the heat was over the sooner he could peel Lev off him. He wasn’t going to now, not during a heat when it could backfire but he shoved his discomfort in a box and shut it in the back of his mind and kept combing his fingers through Nik’s hair.

It was easier- this was easier when they were both passed out and couldn’t say shit to him, and there was no one else in this damn house with him either, so he was fine. He could do this with minimal risk to himself. 

His fingers froze when Lev stirred, making a small  _ mmrp _ sound while burrowing deeper into Cameron’s side, his nose pressed against Cameron’s neck, and arms folded carefully between them. The warmth of Lev’s breath against his skin skated shivers down Cameron’s arm to the point his fingers tightened in Nik’s hair. A half muffled moan startled out of Nik, but he just curled deeper in Lev’s side, still out cold. 

Cameron was too tired to roll his eyes; a typical Nik response to literally anything- even when unconscious it would seem. Before he could stop himself, Cameron pressed his nose in Lev’s hair, inhaling the cinnamon and vanilla mixed with the faint sweetness of heat deep into his lungs. 

Cameron felt his eyes finally close, now too heavy to stay open. The corners of his mind blurred, dulling his senses, and the last thing that went through his mind was the feeling of both Lev and Nik touching him. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Nik was half sitting in bed, half laying, with Cameron curled up in his lap in his demonic form. But when he tried to move, Cameron growled at him and sunk his claws in Nik’s thigh in warning. Nik scoffed. “I need to get up.”

When Cameron just kept the low steady growl going, Nik sighed and settled back into the bed and brushed his thumb across Cameron’s ear. The growling stopped almost as easily as it started and the claws unhooked from Nik’s skin. Nik said, “I need to get us food. Don’t you want food? _I_ want food.”

When Cameron just pressed his face under a paw, Nik sighed loudly. Right. He could feel Lev beside him, watching silently. Nik ran his fingers through Cameron’s thick, silky black fur debating how he was going to get up when Cameron was being unreasonable. 

He groaned softly when he scented Cameron. There was a faint scent that Nik knew well enough as an alpha’s rut scent and it was still faint enough he knew it was at the beginning. “Are… you going to want to do anything?” Nik asked him. “You’re not going to be able to do anything as a fox.”   
  
Well. That wasn’t _quite_ true, but- 

When Cameron didn’t respond, Nik looked at Lev and at the small space between them. His instincts weren’t at the point he wanted Lev as far away from Cameron as possible, luckily, but it was still…. Too close. But not bad enough that he felt like Lev was a _threat_. “Are you hungry?” he asked Lev.

Lev pushed himself up into a sitting position and shrugged. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

_Tequila_ , Nik thought. But he shook his head and said, “Coffee?”

Lev made a face that Nik chose to ignore. “Nothing else?”

“A blowjob would be nice,” he half joked. “But instead, maybe… some warmed up sweet bread? And some meat for Cameron if he will actually eat.” When Cameron didn’t respond Nik sighed. “Get some meat, I’ll get him to eat.”

“What kind of meat?”

“Uhm.” He looked down at Cameron. “Any preferences?” Once again Cameron offered no input. Nik rolled his eyes. “Some raw chicken breasts, I think. If he doesn’t like it he can suck it up.”

Nik watched Lev slip out of the bed and grab one of Nik’s band shirts from the half deconstructed nest and pulled it down over his head as he wandered through the door. When Lev disappeared, Nik looked down at Cameron sleeping in his lap. “Is this normal for you? Because I did not take your ruts to be this…” affectionate. But he wasn’t going to say that.

Either way, Cameron ignored him. 

\-----

It was weird, how empty the house was. Lev had gotten used to scooting around sentries, and avoiding eye contact. Now he was free to skitter down the halls without running into anyone. 

To his surprise, there was a shattered plate in front of the fridge, and plastic wrap on the counter. Lev blinked at it for a moment, and then sighed. He wandered around until he found a broom, stepping carefully to keep from stepping on any stray shards. Once he’d swept the kitchen (three times), and tossed the wrapper away, he got the coffee going and pulled some chicken out of the fridge. As he went looking for the sweet bread, he wondered how exactly Cameron intended on cutting it into bites if he didn’t have paws to use a knife and fork. It didn’t really make any sense. 

He turned back to the chicken, frowning at it. Alright, fine. Maybe he should cut it up _for_ Cameron. It didn’t take long, anyway. After he scooped that into a bowl, and washed the knife and cutting board, he hunted down a tray. He was pretty sure Nik took his coffee black, which made his life easier, even if Lev was horrified deep down. The food got set up on the tray, and Lev dropped a box of strawberries on as well, because that was close enough to breakfast for now.

He slipped back to the bedroom carefully. Nik was still sitting there, Cameron in his lap, so Lev leaned across the ebd and set the tray down before he carefully crawled up after it. “I can go back for cream and sugar if you want?” He offered quietly.

Nik leaned over to take the coffee before Lev thought to hand it off. “No, it’s perfect.” He ignored Cameron’s halfhearted growl, taking a sip of the coffee.

Lev settled, cross legged and almost hunched as he frowned at Cameron. “Do- would you rather I go? I can sleep in my own room, if you’d rather. Bring you food when you need it?”

Nik considered that, continuing to drink his coffee as he slowly ran his hand down Cameron’s back. “No,” he said eventually. “Stay in here- on the couch? Maybe? Unless you want to go, but... I don't want you to go... far.”

Lev nodded. That was fair. He was still the outsider. Sort of. In the ways it mattered, anyway. With that in mind he leaned close long enough to kiss Nik softly, before scooting off the bed, taking the strawberries with him. 

“Wait, don’t go. Stay on the bed. But. Not _too_ close.”

Lev blinked. “You just told me to stay on the couch?” He asked, confused and hesitant.

“I said to _sleep_ on the couch.”

Lev blinked again. “Oh.” He huffed softly as he scrambled up on the bed, and settled carefully on the edge, tucking his knees up so he could nibble on the strawberries.

While he ate, he watched Nik trying to coax Cameron to as well.

“Eat this stupid cubed meat you pretentious bastard.”

Well. Maybe less coaxing and more demanding. Lev paused with a strawberry halfway to his mouth, shocked. “ _Nik_ ,” he admonished without thinking.

“I said it in a caring voice.” Nik looked down at Cameron. “Please eat your cubed meat, darling, so you don’t starve.”

Lev snorted. Still, he kept an eye on Cameron, curious to see if it worked. It didn’t. Cameron simply kneaded Nik’s leg with his claws. Lev winced in sympathy. He didn’t envy Nik _that_.

This time Nik sounded exasperated, and Lev didn’t blame him one bit. “You have to eat, Cam. Just a little bit. For me?”

Cameron sniffed at the meat, before lapping up a single cube. 

“Should I try another kind of meat?” Lev offered.

“I think he’s just not hungry,” Nik said. “But... maybe?”

Cameron seemed unimpressed by their speculation. He simply curled up in a tight ball and went back to sleep. Lev frowned, but just unfolded. “Maybe later? I can go put that away for now. So it doesn’t go bad?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Nik said.

Lev leaned over, gathering up the bowl and his strawberries. “Want more coffee while I’m up?” When Nik just nodded, pressing a kiss to Cameron’s head, Lev took Nik’s mug while he was at it and scooted out of the room.

He took the time to scrub the floor. There was something, where the broken plate had been. Once he was satisfied with that, he poured Nik another mug and headed back. He walked around the bed to deliver the coffee, rather than risk dropping it on the bed; he was pretty sure Cameron would not like that at all, and Lev wanted to bask in the afterglow of his heat a little longer. 

It was when he tried to climb on the bed on the opposite side that things went sideways. Things being Lev. He blinked up at the ceiling, startled and not entirely sure how he ended up there. The blanket tangled around his legs suggested he’d slipped.

He heard Nik chuckle a little, even as Nik leaned over to peer at him. “You okay down there?”

Lev rolled over, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. I wasn’t paying attention.” He grimaced at Cameron as he settled on the bed. “I’m- yeah. Won't happen again.”

Cameron just blinked at him, but Nik snorted. “Sounds fake but okay.”

Lev made a face at him, and settled down a little further from the edge of the bed this time. He snuggled into the bed, tugging one of Cameron’s shirts close to bury his face in. “We just gonna nap today?”

“Yeah, I guess so. We need to get more electrolytes.”

“Hmm.” Lev nuzzled the shirt, and closed his eyes. “I’m a fan of the nap thing.” He opened one eye as Nik shifted around on the bed. Cameron curled into Nik the moment Nik was settled, pressing his face into Nik’s chest. 

Nik pet Cameron absently. “Naps are nice. Not as good as dick, but definitely nice.”

Lev snorted softly. “You’d think after the last two weeks...” He hid his smile in the shirt, humming.

Cameron gave an irritable yip. Lev burrowed deeper taking that as a not-so-subtle hint to shut up and go to sleep himself.

\---

A few days later and Nik had barely gotten Cameron to eat at all. Lev had gotten all kinds of meat in different cuts, cooked, not cooked, but Cameron barely touched any of it and kept sleeping. Nik had tried bullying him into eating, but Cameron just blinked unnervingly unimpressed at him and didn’t budge an inch. Nik was going to play dirty before Cameron dropped dead from starvation. 

When Cameron didn’t budge, Nik slipped them both from the bed and started for the kitchen. The moment his feet had hit the floor Cameron hissed irritably and Nik felt the small, needle sharp claws poke his skin. Nik grimaced. “You should have eaten your food, now you’re going to be treated like a child.”

He heard Lev follow them and moved over so that Lev could walk next to him. When Lev was in step, Nik took the turn into the kitchen, letting Lev turn on the lights while he sat the fuming fox down on the counter. Cameorn didn’t even bother glowering at him, and just curled tightly in place closing his eyes. He forced the worry off his face and looked at Lev who was settled on the counter next to Cameron, but far enough away that he wouldn’t get claws dug into his skin. 

The longing on Lev’s face was plain as day as he looked down at Cameron sleeping, fingers curled in his lap tight enough Nik knew he wanted to touch Cameron. Nik said, “Can _you_ bribe him to eat? Preferably before he starves into nothing.”

“Would he let me?” was all Lev asked, eyes still on Cameron.

Nik huffed. “Fuck if I know. He won’t eat when _I_ ask him to. And I’m a delight.”

Lev hesitated slightly before lightly touching Cameron’s shoulder. But despite the soft, low growl in Cameron’s voice, he didn’t move away. “Please eat?” When Cameron blinked blankly and closed his eyes again, Lev said, "You're always making sure we eat. But it goes both ways. You have to too. Also, it'll get Nik to shut up for a while so you can nap?"

Nik made a betrayed sound. “Wow, okay. I see we’re coming after _me_ for Cam not eating.”

When Cam’s tail flicked, Lev looked over Cam’s head at him and mouthed, “Whatever works.”

Nik grumbled, but shook his head. _Fine._

Cameron barely moved at all, just turned his head towards Lev to blink blankly at him. Lev quickly offered, “You can pick, if you want? There’s already a few chopped up. I can get them for you.”

Just when Nik thought Cameron wasn’t going to move, he slowly sat up, tail curling around him. Nik glowered. “Oh I see. You’ll do it for Mr. Puppy eyes.” If Cameron’s icy glare were going to be any more sufficient the room would freeze over. 

Slipping off the counter, Lev went for the meat, but when he had his back to Cam, he stuck his tongue out at Nik. Nik warned, “Careful where you point that thing. I can think of plenty of ways to use that tongue.”

Lev flushed deeply but smiled as he pulled a tray of meat out of the fridge. Nik folded his arms while Lev sat it on the counter, watching Cameron paw at the meat. Cameron worked his way through each kind, scenting it and moving it around before going back to his spot and not touching any of the meat. 

Lev’s face turned thoughtful before he went for the bowl of fruit in the fridge and rummaged a bit. He came back and put a couple of blueberries down in front of Cameron. Nik frowned. “He’s not going to eat that. Foxes don’t eat-” 

Cameron sniffed at the berries before settling on the counter and nibbling on one. Nik’s mouth dropped. “Oh, are you fucking kidding me.” Lev shushed him sharply enough Nik arched an eyebrow. “I thought foxes were carnivorous.”

Lev lifted a shoulder. “Omnivores.”

Cameron growled while biting into another berry, clearly telling them both to shut up. Lev’s mouth shut while he watched Cameron with big golden eyes. Nik rolled his own and slumped down in a chair next to them. He ran his hand down Cam’s back, petting him absently while the bastard finally ate _something_. “I thought he was my boyfriend, not my child,” he muttered. “Stars above.”

Lev shushed him once more, giving him as firm of a look Nik suspected Lev was even capable of giving anyone. When Nik held up a hand of surrender, they both looked back at Cameron who was on his fifth berry.

Soon enough Cameron had his fill and curled back up on the corner of the counter, with his head on his paws, not looking at either of them when he shut his eyes. Nik rubbed his jaw. “We should. Take him back? To the room? It’d be more comfortable, yeah?”

Lev hesitated for just a moment. “Can I?”

It took Nik a moment to realize what Lev was asking. He blinked blankly and then looked at Cameron. When he didn’t react, Nik nodded. “Yeah,” he said, reluctantly. “Just- be careful.”

Lev seemed to brighten and he frowned at the slight smugness in Lev’s smile as he carefully picked Cameron up and brought him to his chest. Cam didn’t even react when Lev said, “Grab the blueberries, please.”

Nik grabbed the bowl of berries from the fridge and followed Lev back to the bedroom where he watched Lev gently settle Cam in the bed and sat down next to him. Cameron barely moved over a few steps before shredding a few shirts and laying down in an even smaller makeshift nest of his own. Worry flickered across Lev’s face. 

After a few moments, when Cameron didn’t move, Lev said, “Is he okay?”

_No_ , Nik almost said. Not when Cameron was so intent on making sure they ate, not when Cameron, himself, was in peak physical condition, and Nik knew that he fed himself well considering how the kitchen is usually so spotless in that very _Cameron_ way. “He’s… I’m not sure,” he finally said. “Cameron isn’t… Cameron.”

“Does he need anything from us?” Lev finally asked. “That we aren’t already doing?”

_Serotonin_ , Nik thought, dryly. “What else _can_ we do?” Nik shrugged. “He’s not going to let us do anything without a mouthful of teeth in one of our arms, and let me tell you, you do _not_ want bitten by Cameron. Not like that anyways- very unsexy.”

Lev seemed to consider that before hesitantly brushing his fingers down Cameron’s spine. The only reaction Cameron had was a slight arch of his spine and a small flick of his tail. “We should let him sleep,” Lev said. “He clearly needs it, and as long as we can get him to eat, it’s not like it’s doing any harm. You both gave me the space I needed during my heat, we should just do the same for him.”

“Stars,” Nik muttered. “You just needed to go and be reasonable and logical, didn’t you. What the fuck, Lev. Flexing on us like that, you just had to go and use _manners_.”

Lev rolled his eyes and went to snuggle on the bed, an arm's length from Cameron’s sleeping form. He flicked a look at Nik before closing his eyes and burrowing into the blankets. “Shut up and get in the bed.” Nik gave him a Look long enough Lev opened an eye. “Please?”

Nik made a sound in his throat. “Much better.”

Nik considered just being an ass and walking out of the room, but he elected not to, if only because of Cameron and grumbled before collapsing on the bed next to Lev. He hooked his arm around Lev and turned him so he was looking at Nik. “Did you tell me to shut up? I cannot believe you told me to shut up, that is such a _Cameron move_.”

When Lev stuck his tongue out, Nik leaned over him and sucked on it. Lev moaned into his mouth, and the sucking turned to kissing, which turned to making out pretty quick. Soon enough Nik pressed his hips into Lev and the dip in bed momentarily made him stop and look to see Cameron get off the bed and go back to the shredded chair. Cameron gave them both an irritated look suggested that they dare make out in front of him and his nest while he was trying to sleep. 

Lev paused, hand still in Nik’s hair, a golden flush in his face as he looked apologetically at Cam. “Should we move? I don’t-” he looked at Nik, whispering, “I don’t think _you’re_ going to be quiet.”

Nik arched a brow down at him. “Okay first of all, it is a _privilege_ to hear me moan,” he said, in a regular volume. “Second, it’s not my fault Cameron is delicate.” That got an actual growl from Cam suggesting Nik was going to get bit if he kept talking. 

Lev covered Nik’s mouth with his hand. “ _Nik_ ,” he whispered, admonished. 

Nik was _this close_ to licking his hand when Cameron growled again. Nik sighed irritably and pulled back. “Stars, killjoy.” He leaned back and pulled Lev up. “We might as well go fuck in another room so his highness can enjoy his three day nap.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo there's a Lot Of Smut in this chapter, and brief references to past abuse

Lev only stirred because Nik’s weight vanished. By the time he was awake enough to look up, blinking lazily against the morning sun, Nik was already pulling on a pair of pants. The fact that Nik even had a pair of pants in here, since this was Lev’s bedroom, was mildly impressive. Lev didn’t remember wearing clothes before they fell into bed the night before, tangled around each other and heedless of anything else. 

“Where are you going?” Lev finally managed, yawning into the pillow as he arched his back, stretching his arms in front of him and wiggling in an attempt to wake up more. 

“Amara needs me, but I mean, I can be.... persuaded to not go” Nik said, clearly eyeing Lev’s ass. “Because that is an  _ invitation  _ and I’m trying to leave, what the  _ fuck.” _

Lev snorted, flopping onto his side. “If Amara  _ needs _ you, you should go. And that wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be an invitation, but... consider it an open one for when you get back?” He blinked innocently, hiding a smile. “Just don’t be gone too long? I’ll miss you.”

Nik jabbed a finger in Lev’s direction. “This is dirty. You’re playing dirty.” That didn’t stop him from leaning over and kissing Lev quickly.

Before Nik was even fully out of the room, Lev was stifling his giggles with the pillow. He could hear Nik groan as he stormed away, his muttered Spanish floating back to Lev. That only served to make Lev laugh more, but eventually he calmed down. The bed felt empty without Nik there, and the room too large, and a creeping darkness to Lev’s thoughts he didn’t want to deal with, and there was only so much silence Lev could take before he slid out of bed. After some searching, he found one of Nik’s shirts. He tugged it on, pleased to be wearing Nik’s scent since Nik couldn’t actually be here, and then trotted off to find Cameron.

It’d been a couple of days since Cameron’s rut ended, and things were back to normal. Whatever that was. The sentries were back, Cameron was... Cameron. Mostly. Lev wasn’t completely convinced, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ask about it. 

His first guess was right: he found Cameron in the kitchen. Lunch, Lev assumed, judging by the time. He pattered over to one of the empty counters, close enough he could talk to Cameron without getting in the way, and hoisted himself up. Cameron flicked him a look, but didn’t say a word, so Lev braced his hands on the counter. The only reaction Lev got from Cameron this time was some hand sanitizer thrown his way. Lev wasn’t even sure where it came from, but he got the message, loud and clear.

“Nik left,” he said, as soon as it occurred to him to do so. “He said Amara needed him?”

All he really got in response was a curt nod and a brief, “Okay.” Which- Lev didn’t really know how to continue the non-existent conversation for that, so he swung his feet back and forth quietly while he waited for Cameron to finish cooking. 

Eventually Cameron told him to get ready to eat. Assuming that was a request to get off the counter, Lev slid down, and settled at the table in time for Cameron to put a bowl of some sort of stew in front of him.

“Thank you,” Lev said as he closed his eyes and took a big sniff. “It smells delicious.” 

Cameron, who had settled across from him, just said, “I know. I cooked it.”

Lev blinked at Cameron. It took a couple of seconds to recognize the satisfaction in Cameron’s expression, but when Lev did, he smiled a bit. After a few bites, he tapped his spoon lightly against his bowl. “Did you have any plans today? Especially now that Nik has abandoned us for Mar?”

Cameron shrugged. “Paperwork from the club. Unless you needed to do something.”

“I forgot you owned the club,” Lev said, more to himself than Cameron. He shook his head. “No. Now that I- I dunno. Since I’m not living with the angels, I really don’t have anything to do. I was still training.” Even if he was far too old to be. At least on the level that he was.

The sweeping look Cameron gave him was both unimpressed and unsurprised. If Lev didn’t know any better, he’d say Cameron was  _ awkward _ , just a little, as he said, “Do you want to come with me to the club?”

Startled, Lev just stared. He swallowed his usual replies, and just simply said, “Yes, please.” He paused, and then couldn’t help adding, “I need to get dressed though.”

Cameron nodded. “Finish eating first.”

“I planned on it,” Lev promised earnestly. To prove as much, he took another bite, swinging his feet back and forth absently. It really was good, but he didn’t want to seem insincere by repeating as such over and over again. After all, Cameron already knew he was a good cook.

\---

Nik swung off his bike the moment it was in park and made his way through the apartment building to the second floor and went to knock impatiently on Amara’s door but the door swung open before he even got to the second knock. Amara dragged him inside before he could even protest. 

Nik swatted her away. “Okay, Okay, I’m here.  _ What  _ did you  _ want _ ?”

“I’m hungry and out of cereal,” she said. “Make me something.”

Nik glowered at her. “I could be fucking your cousin right now,” he accused. “Are you incapable of making meals? Don’t answer that,” Nik said, pushing his way into the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and then went to the fridge when he didn’t find anything. There was spoiled milk and mayo in the fridge. His blood ran hot. “What is this?” he said, offended. “How are you  _ still alive _ ? I cannot believe we are friends.  _ How dare you _ .”

“Well, I  _ had  _ cereal. And you can’t burn sandwiches. Usually. Sometimes,” Amara said. “Renee’s been cooking. But she’s spending the week with a friend.”

Nik made a pained sound. “You are  _ so lucky  _ I am not Nate.” Nik pulled out his leather wallet and went through it before shoving it into his back pocket. “We’re going grocery shopping. Where’s Cináed?”

Amara shrugged. “Couch. Napping. He’s been useless for the past three days, unless he’s helping me demolish what food I had.”

Nik shouldered his way over to the couch and grabbed Cin’s feet and pulled them off the cushion. “Get up, we’re going grocery shopping.” Cin grumbled, fangs flashing. Nik was unimpressed by the empty posturing. “Come on. Get your ass up before I kick it.”

Amara threw Cin’s shoes at him. “Put on a damn shirt.”

Cin flashed his fangs at her too, but pattered off to find a shirt. Nik arched a brow and plopped down on the couch, crossing his ankles. He dragged his eyes over her before looking at where Cin had gone. “So. How long have you been preheat?”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m not.”

Nik snorted. “Mar, I’d think you were above denial.”

“And that is why we don’t let you think. Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away." She paused. "At least Cin and I have synced up. Its a pain in the ass to go through it two weeks in a row because one of us triggered the other."

Nik snorted. “Sounds like a you problem. Two weeks of a heat sounds like a good time to me. I guess you just don’t have my stamina,” he lied. 

"You don't have a kid to take care of, Nikky."

Nik looked pointedly towards her kitchen. “Seems like the kid takes care of you, Amara.”

"Fuck you, low blow,” Amara said, glaring at him. “I take care of her. Food's only part of the equation."

A cheeky smile graced his face. “Didn’t mean to offend your delicate feelings on the subject. Get ready.”

“You’re a dirty, rotten liar.”

Nik winked at her. “It’s what you love about me. You’re just as awful as I am.”

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Amara reached for her jacket before yelling to Cin, “C’mon Cin, let’s go!” Only then did Cin appear, dressed and rubbing his eyes, clearly still half asleep.

Nik held out his hand when he got to his feet. “Give me your car keys.”

“I don’t have a car, Nikolas. Just the bike.”

Nik sighed, bitterly. “And what about Cin?”

Cin dug into his jeans and tossed him a set of car keys. Amara frowned. “Wait. Is that how we get groceries? I thought you got rid of that.”

Cin blinked at her. “I still have my car, Marmar.”

Amara’s mouth opened and closed. Nik laughed at them both. “Stars, you’re both disasters. Come on. I want to get this over with. I’ll feed you but then I’m going home. I have prior engagements that I dropped because I am a  _ nice person _ .”

Amara pouted at him. “You can fuck Lev whenever you want, Nikky. You spend more time with him than me now.”

“Awe, I didn’t realize you were clingy. Just come over to the house. Cameron isn't going to just  _ kill you _ .”

“Won’t he though? Besides, I can’t come over until I remember to get Lev’s shit or he’ll look at me real sad and I hate that shit, man.”

Nik rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. “Can you hear that whine? It’s not my fault you’re afraid of Cameron and that you’re too lazy to bring Lev his shit.”

“I am not afraid of Cameron, Nikolas,” Amara said. “Just haven’t been in the mood to fuck with him lately. Just distracted. And I don’t really want to step foot in that house. I’m pissed enough and I’m annoyed with Nate, too- not letting me know when he handed that pile of shit over. I wanted a piece of him too, you know.”

Nik frowned. “Blame me if you want. Nate’s not at fault for anything.” He looked towards the open door. Cin was probably wearing a hole into the concrete by the car by now. “He has a lot going on.” He flicked her a look. “You’d think you would know that since you’re raising a kid.”   
  
Nik started for the car, knowing that Amara would be following him. He found Cin leaning against the back of the car, waiting for him. Unlocking the car, Nik said, “Get in, loser, we’re going shopping. And I’m driving.” Enough hurt flashed across Cin’s face, Nik knew he didn’t get the reference. He sighed. “I really need to get you both to sit down and watch movies.”

Amara climbed into the passenger seat next to him. “Good luck.”

Nik electively ignored her and started up the car while Cin snuggled into the back seat. “We’ll get some easy shit that not even you can get wrong, and then I’ll get some things that Renee can cook for you because I know for a fact that you will burn down your apartment.”

Cin was sound asleep by the time they got to the store. Nik put the car in park and leaned over the seat to flick Cin’s nose. “Hey handsome, we’re here.” Cin grumbled at Nik. “Come onnnn. If I have to, so do you.”

Nik got out of the car and into the frigid cold air, shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for both Amara and Cin to get out. The cold air seeped into his holey jeans and did nothing for Nik’s sour mood. “You ready yet?”

Amara was already dragging Cin towards the store when she said, “I was born ready, grumpy pants.”

“Hmph.” Nik followed after them. “If that was the case, you would have bought more food before you ran out. But sure.”

“I’m broke,” she replied. “Didn’t have any money for groceries.”

Nik side eyed her. “Uh huh.”

“What?” she said. “Don’t believe me? I didn’t have a single bottle of alcohol in the apartment either.”

Nik snorted when he grabbed the cart. “Probably because you drank it all.”

“Wow rude.” 

Nik shrugged while starting for the grocery section. He started putting things in the basket that even Amara would be able to use, and if she couldn’t, he was sure Cin would. Hopefully. Stars, they’re both useless. At least when Nik was dating her  _ he  _ could make sure she didn’t die from food poisoning.

Amara wandered off while Cin moved between sticking close to Nik and following after Amara like a lost puppy. When he was close enough, Nik had him get the items he was too lazy to get himself. When Nik was satisfied there was enough food in the cart to feed them all for at least two weeks, Nik started for the register. He gnawed at his thumb nail until he could put the groceries on the thing. When Amara didn’t come back, Nik told the clerk to call her. The kid gave him a considering look, judging his age before, “Amara? Your father is waiting for you at register nine.”

Nik choked. “Oh gross. Do I look like someone’s  _ father _ ? Daddy, maybe. But not a  _ father _ .”

The clerk pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. She gave him the cost and he dug a few hundreds Cam had given him out of his wallet and paid for the food. Beside him, Cin said, “I can pay you back?”

Nik waved him off. “It’s not like it’s  _ my  _ money. It’s all Cam.” Cin seemed displeased as he made a disgruntled sound. He just shrugged. “I mean, you could make it up to him. Though, it wouldn’t probably pan out well. Not sure how Lev would react.”

Cin’s only answer was rolling his eyes. When Nik opened his mouth, Amara rounded the corner, eyes puffy enough Nik arched a brow. “Do you feel better, honey?” Nik asked in an overly sympathetic voice.

“No, fuck you,” Amara snapped. She shoved a stuffed koala at him. “Buy this too.”

Nik looked down at the stuffed animal in distaste. “Get enough snot on that?” The store clerk closed her eyes in defeat, clearly wishing to be put out of her misery. Nik grunted when Amara kicked him in the shin. “You don’t have to kick me because I’m right, you know. I just bought you three hundred dollars worth of groceries.” Nik leaned over and snagged the tag off the koala and tossed it to the clerk. “The least you could do is be nice to me.”

“The least you could do was not make fun of me during my emotional breakdown,” Amara said, sharply. She paused before kicking him again. “Talk shit, get hit, motherfucker.”

Nik pointed at her. “That’s rude, it’s not like I can just find some random hot mom, Amara. My mommy issues aren’t  _ that  _ bad.”

The store clerk choked. “Sir… the line?”

Nik looked around Amara to see the decent line of humans. “Ugh.” He rolled his head towards the clerk. “Keep the change.” He started grabbing the groceries and shoving them in cart alongside Cin. “Come along, children.”

Nik got them out to the car, the groceries in the truck and the snot-covered koala back in Amara’s arms. It didn’t take long for Cin to fall back asleep in the back, curled against the seat. Nik got them back to the apartment relatively quickly before poking Cin in the face again. “Hey, make yourself useful and carry these up.”

Cin didn’t bother reacting and just got out of the car and carried up the groceries. Nik waited at the counter in the kitchen while Cin finished. He spent three hundred dollars on them, he wasn’t doing the leg work. As soon as all the groceries were inside on the floor, Cin just disappeared back to the couch to sleep.

If Nik hadn’t just spent the last week in bed with Cameron, he might have joined him on the couch, but he wanted to get  _ home  _ soon. But first, he needed to feed them. Amara was still at the counter, clutching the koala to her chest when Nik said, “Put everything away except for what I’m cooking.” He rattled off the ingredients while he dished out the pans and utensils he needed to make empanadas.

Unsurpisingly, Amara just walked off, probably to go clean off the stupid koala. He had the ground beef dethawing and a few of the veggies cleaned and cut up when he opened a bottle of tequila he had found hidden behind the pans. When Amara came back, she frowned at the bottle. “What the fuck? I thought I was out.”

Nik snorted, taking a drink from the bottle before moving on to start with the dough. “This is why we don’t let you think, Mar.” 

She just flipped him off before starting to put things away. When Nik was done with the dough, he started on the egg mixture he mixed with the dough. He looked her over after putting it in the fridge for thirty minutes, messing with the timer on his phone. “So, clearly you’re feeling the preheat. Do you think you can help me- wait, no, never mind. You’re not touching my food.”

Nik started back up with food prep when she wandered over and looped her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead against his back. He fell into a rhythm, singing under his breath while he filled the dough with the meat he cooked, Amara moving with him in sync. He was making a mess of her kitchen, which he usually did whenever he cooked, but she didn’t seem to notice. It was one of the reasons why Cam didn’t let him cook.

When the empanadas were frying, Nik took that as an opportunity to make the aioli dip. Nik was half sure that Amara was asleep on his back, but he just smiled a bit and mixed together the mayo, adobo sauce and lime juice before shoving it in the fridge to boost flavor while the empanadas finished. 

When they were finished, Nik turned his head to the side. “Mar, they’re done,” he murmured. “You need to let  _ go _ so you can eat. Even if it is hard.” Amara bit into Nik’s shoulder before letting him go. Nik grinned at her. “Was hard, wasn’t it?”

“Next time I’ll go for the jugular.”

NIk arched a brow. “I’m spoken for. But I’m sure you can work it out with Cam.”

Amara ignored him and went to go wake up Cin. Nik used that time to get the empanadas out on plates after taking another swig from the tequila bottle. When they came back, Nik shoved their plates to them. “Go nuts. I accept payment in forms of blowjobs or alcohol.”

Amara just rolled her eyes. “I’m not blowing you when you’re dating my cousin. You can keep the tequila.”

“And you say  _ I’m  _ the grumpy one,” Nik retorted, taking a bite from his own plate. “But fine. I will, and unlike you, I will not lose it in my stash of pots and pans.”

“Renee probably hid it from me,” she said, making a face. Amara took a bite from her food, before frowning. “Fuck you, this is so good.”

Nik grinned. “I know, I made it.”

\------

Lev was pretty sure his back would never forgive him for how he’d squeezed himself awkwardly into this chair. There were plenty of reasonable ways to sit, but this felt more comfortable, and he could brace his sketchbook on his knees as he doodled. That's all it really was, honestly. Doodling. He did not consider himself an artist, but a little practice never hurt, and he was  _ bored _ , in all honesty. It was better than being alone, but he was still  _ bored. _

He’d filled a couple pages with sketches of, well... Cameron. Not really him. Sort of. His hands. His mouth and jawline. His eyes. What else was Lev supposed to draw, though? All he really had to look at  _ was _ Cameron, who for the most part was engrossed with his paperwork, though it didn’t escape Lev’s notice any time Cameron glanced over at what Lev was trying to draw. 

Could he tell? Lev wasn’t sure. If he could, he hadn’t told Lev to stop, so there wasn’t anything wrong with it. Probably. Maybe?

Lev realized he was staring at Cameron as he pondered, and slowly flushed. He couldn't remember what he’d been trying to draw. He’d definitely been staring blankly at Cameron for a good amount of time, and now he didn’t know how to stop. Stopping was a good idea. And yet he kept staring.

“If you're bored I can give you something to do.”

That was such a  _ Cameron _ thing to say. Lev pressed his lips together, wishing he could force himself to stop blushing. “I’m fine,” he said automatically, rubbing his face and narrowly avoiding poking himself in the eye with his pencil at the same time. “I’m just- dunno, lost my- my groove? I was distracted.” He sat up, tucking his feet underneath him as he leaned closer, trying to deflect. “What are you doing?”

Cameron looked back down at his papers, rifling through them. “Club ratios. Alcohol and admissions.”

Lev scrunched up his nose. “Okay,” he said, unsure of what else to say. He blinked at the papers, trying to make heads or tails of it all.

“Do you want to suck my cock?” Cameron asked bluntly.

Lev was mortified how quickly he perked up, eyes dropping to Cameron’s lap briefly, before flicking back up to Cameron’s face. “I-” there was no point in lying.  _ Yes, _ he was interested. “Yes. Please. If that’s-  _ here?” _ Lev could have groaned at how awkward he was being. How much he  _ wanted _ it. 

“Do you see me moving?”

Lev shook his head. He unfolded from the chair, almost tripping over his converse in his haste as he stood. He sidestepped them this time and dropped his sketchbook on the chair he’d abandoned as he rounded the desk. 

Cameron pushed back from the desk, just enough. “Crawl.”

Without a second thought Lev was on his knees. If Cameron wanted him to crawl, he’d crawl. Cameron hadn’t turned towards him, leaving Lev a little confused. He sat back on his haunches when he reached Cameron’s side, but Cameron just nodded towards the desk. 

“Under,” was all he said.

Even Lev couldn't misunderstand  _ that _ . He slithered underneath the desk, twisting until he was peering up at Cameron again. Cameron didn’t miss a beat and moved right back to how he had been, and judging by the rustling of papers, he was right back to working. This time Lev didn’t hesitate. Fumbling with Cameron’s belt, Lev managed to pull Cameron’s dick out. 

It was tempting to go right for it, but Lev took his time, wanting to make it last. He kissed and licked his way up the shaft before sucking on the tip, sliding all the way down once before going back to his curious teasings. There was- there was something to the idea of seeing if he could get a reaction from Cameron. Something tempting. It rankled, just a little bit, in a way Lev couldn’t quite put into words, that Cameron could just go back to his paperwork like Lev wasn’t under his desk with his mouth on Cameron’s cock. 

Not once after that first time did Lev even try to go all the way down again. He explored at his own pace, thoroughly enjoying himself. Already he’d forgotten  _ why _ he’d decided to be a little bit of a tease. He just liked doing whatever came to mind, and trying to figure out what Cameron liked as he went.

After a few minutes Lev discovered Cameron definitely liked it when Lev dragged the tip of his tongue along the underside of Cameron’s dick. Lev got caught up in trying it over and over again, pausing only to occasionally lap at the head of Cameron’s cock to catch the precome leaking from it. 

For the most part he kept his hand either on Cameron’s thigh or wrapped around the base of Cameron’s cock to keep it steady. The space beneath Cameron’s desk was cramped, even with the ridiculous size of the desk, and it was just easier to hold onto Cameron, absently stroking the inside of his thigh with his thumb as he licked and teased his way up and down Cameron’s length repeatedly.

Lev wasn’t actually sure how long he’d been lost in what he was doing when Cameron’s fingers found Lev’s hair and yanked firmly. A high pitched moan came from Lev in response, and he almost pulled away. He would have, if Cameron hadn't tightened his grip on Lev’s hair. Right. Message received. Lev slid down Cameron’s length, working his way down to the base determinedly. He kept a careful rhythm, bobbing his head as best he could without smacking his head on the desk above him. 

It took several minutes before Lev managed to make Cameron come. The only signs he’d been getting anywhere were the way Cameron’s breaths had sped up, and how his fingers were all but fisted in Lev’s hair. Occasionally, Lev had been rewarded with the rustling of Cameron’s papers going silent, but other than that it was radio silence, at least until Lev heard Cameron give a low sound. That, and the way Cameron’s hand clenched reflexively in Lev’s hair, was all the warning Lev got before Cameron came. 

Lev sucked him through it, fighting the instinct to hum smugly when he pulled off. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, before wiggling closer. Only after tucking Cameron’s dick away again did he settle, folding his arms on Cameron’s lap and resting his chin on them as he listened to Cameron’s breathing slowing. The weight of Cameron’s hand in his hair was soothing, and Lev was more than tempted to see if he could possibly fall asleep like this without sliding down to the ground. Instead he gave a contented sigh, hesitantly pressing his face against Cameron’s stomach before he looked up.

“Cameron?”

“Hmm?” Cameron barely glanced down before continuing what he was doing.

Lev debated how to word what he wanted to say for a solid minute before he finally said, “I really was curious about what you were doing.” He furrowed his brows thoughtfully. “I just- could you explain it again? I want to understand.”

“Do you?”

Lev grimaced. “I’m not a liar. I wouldn’t say it just to- I want to  _ know _ . I don’t like not understanding things.”

Cameron looked irritated this time. “I wasn’t calling you a liar.” 

The comforting weight of his hand was gone, and Lev wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong. Panic fluttered like a bird behind his ribs, and he had to stop himself from retreating underneath the desk. There was  _ no reason _ to get that worked up, and he knew it. 

“I was asking you for a yes or a no,” Cameron said.

Lev blinked. “Oh.” He swallowed, and then nodded. “Yes. I want to learn. I don’t- I don’t like feeling stupid, and when I don’t get things I feel  _ really _ dumb.” He settled against Cameron’s stomach again. “I just want to understand.”

Cameron watched him for a heartbeat, but he did start to explain, and that was all Lev wanted, really, so Lev was content to tilt his head up and listen intently.

\---

Nik was about ready to pull his jacket to leave when Amara demanded, “And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” 

Nik looked over his shoulder, stopping before he could get his second arm in. “Well I  _ was  _ going to go get fucked, if you must know, since I am done feeding you.”

Amara whined. “Noooo. I want to snuggle. I missed youuu.” She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. “I never get to see you, I deserve this. And even if I don’t, I’m a selfish bitch.”

Nik frowned. “Snuggle with Cin. That’s what he’s here for.”

“He’s not you though, and he’s boring when he’s comatose.” Nik was  _ this  _ close to whining too. He could feel his body protest, but he ended up letting her drag him over to the threadbare couch to be smooshed between her and Cin. Cin didn’t seem bothered to have two bodies on top of him; he really was sleepy. 

“You know you missed me,” she crooned, putting her face in his neck.

“Not right now I don’t,” he grumbled, wrapping his arm around her waist. “What am I getting out of this forced cuddling? Be _ sides  _ your radiant company?”

She playfully nipped at him. “You can keep the tequila.”

Nik pinched her ass. “I was already planning on keeping the tequila as payment for cooking you  _ food _ , Mar. But  _ whatever _ . Since I am a good and kind soul, I will keep you company free of charge because it’s the right thing to do in your hour of need.” He put his boots up on the arm of the couch. “Lucky you.”

She snuggled deeper into him, arms wrapping around his waist. “Lucky me indeed,” she mumbled into his chest. “You’re mine for the foreseeable future.” Nik’s body was rebelling against him. He could feel himself half hard against Amara’s stomach. She seemed unbothered and perfectly aware. “Not my problem.”

Nik groaned, wiggling helplessly under her. “Why are you doing this to meeeee.”

"I didn't ask for you to show up horny and bitter. I just needed a friend in this trying time."

“Honestly, Amara, for someone supposedly so intuituve, you sure do know shit about how I am horny  _ all the fucking time _ . And when you wake me up,” he groused. “But sure, you’re the one in need.”

Amara said, “"Would you rather me have starved?"

“Do not ask questions you do not want the answers to,” Nik warned.

“Wow Nikolas, I thought we were friends.”

Nik yanked on her hair. “If we weren’t, I’d have let you rot. But here I am, hard and under a woman I can’t fuck. So. I am a  _ saint _ .”

She choked on a laugh. “ _ Saint Nikolas _ .”

“Okay you know what-”

Nik rolled over and let her fall on the floor. She stared up at him, half shocked and half amused. “Bullying people is  _ my  _ thing, Nikolas.”

“Talk shit, get thrown on the floor,” Nik shot back.

She sat up on her elbows. “You left yourself wide open for that, Saint Nikolas.”

Nik pointed down at her. “Keep calling me that and I will walk out that door right now. Then we’ll see how hilarious you are when you keep whining about what a bad friend I am.” Cin grumbled from under him, pulling his pillow over his head, muttering about them talking too much.

Both he and Amara ignored Cin’s whining. “Okay, okay. Someone’s touchy today.” Before Nik could even call her a hypocrite she was up on her feet and flopped on him. “Don’t leaveeee.”

“Well, I can’t very well do that with your big head on my chest, now can I?”

"First of all, that was the idea, and second, who are you calling a big head, big head?"

“At least my big head is full of things,” Nik said, poking her in the forehead. 

"Yeah, weed and booze, maybe."

_ I mean, yes _ , Nik thought. “At least it has  _ something  _ in it other than  _ air _ .”

“Fuck you,” she said, cheerfully, snuggling deep into him.

“You can’t,” Nik whined. “I’m dating your cousin, remember?”

“Not my fault,” she mumbled. “You were just supposed to fuck him, not get  _ attached _ .”

“Ugh.” 

“Now I have to break in a new fuckbuddy.”

Nik slipped a hand in her back pocket, unable to stop himself from grinning. “Sorry you had to downgrade. Can’t relate.” He  _ oofed _ when she jabbed him in the side. “That’s so  _ mean _ , stars, Amara. I thought we were friendsss.”

Amara had opened her mouth to counter when Nik found himself on the ground, landing on top of Amara, her own head smacking against the threadbare carpet. The next thing Nik registered was Cin on his feet and stalking back to the bedroom, grumbling about not being able to sleep. Nik looked down at Amara, feeling laughter bubble in his throat. “Well, that was nice. I went out of my way, making him a home cooked meal and he nearly gives me a concussion.”

He had rolled over onto his back, with Amara’s face pressed into his chest, laughing, when he wheezed, “The  _ audacity _ .”

Amara just snorted. “You ruined his nap.”

“ _ Me _ ?”

“Yes you.”

“ _ Wow _ ,” Nik said, pushing her onto her back. “The blatant disrespect. I cannot be _ lieve  _ this.” He sat on her and looked down while brushing his blue and black hair out of his eyes. “Lying straight to my face. Hmph.”

Amara smacked his chest. “Get oooooooff.”

“Or else what?” Nik asked, roguishly.

“I’ll whine.”

“You mean you haven’t been whining this entire time?”

She threw her arm over her eyes. “Why are you bullying meeee.”

“Because I’m horny and I am mean when I am horny. It’s your own fault.” Nik got to his feet and held out a hand. “Take it or I’m taking this opportunity to escape.”

"I can't help that I’m so sexy," she said, taking his hand. She straightened her shirt, before: "If you need to jerk off the bathrooms down the hall."

Nik frowned. “Damn right you are, and I’m  _ annoyed. _ ” Nik considered her offer, though. Stars knew how long she was going to hold him captive, and he was only going to get more irritable the longer he wasn’t able to get off. “I am not getting blue balls for you.” He turned on his heel and went to the bathroom. 

\--------

Cameron was finishing locking up the office, half ignoring Lev hopping around the hallway trying to tie his shoes. He slid the key in his pocket and watched Lev for a few seconds, before flatly saying, “Are you done?”

Lev smacked his shoulder into the wall and crumbled to the ground. “Yeah. Just. Give me a second. It’s easier from down here.”

Cameron looked down at him, unimpressed. “Nice coordination, Levant.”

Lev just stood up. “Never once implied I was coordinated. Or graceful.” He gave Cameron a pained smile. “I really am a terrible angel,” he said, mechanically enough it was obvious he was just echoing someone else.

Cameron shrugged slightly. “You make it sound like a bad thing. Come along.” He didn’t give Lev a look, seeing if he was following him as he started for the main floor of the club. The only noise was the bartender quietly working, getting ready for that night. 

He went straight for the grand piano in the middle of the room, on the raised dias. He ran his fingers across the glossy black of the keyboard cover as he sat. Lev shifted. “May I sit next to you..?”

Cameron debated for a heartbeat, not wanting to break his routine, but eventually moved over just enough for Lev to sit. Wordlessly, he opened the keyboard cover while Lev sat next to him, curiously listening to Cameron start his warm ups. His fingers glided over the keys while muscle memory took over; he didn’t even have to think about what notes to play before he played them. He had music drilled into his head since he could barely walk. It was expected of him from a young age- it was another appealing thing that attracted people to him. Cameron just hadn’t outgrown the habit, and despite being forced to learn, he did find some kind of solace playing the piano.

He could feel Lev staring at him with big golden eyes. Cameron almost told him to stop, but just kept focused on the piano, his own eyes closed. It was easier playing than it was dealing, and this was something he was good at. Though, Cameron thought, he was good at many things. He didn’t have the luxury of failing. 

After a while, Lev asked, “Do you play every day?”

Cameron kept playing, going back and forth, deciding if he wanted to answer or not. He finally said, “Yes. Two and a half hours every day after paperwork.”

“That’s a long time,” Lev murmured to himself. 

Cameron’s lips twitched. “Not really,” he said, after a bit. “Fucked Nik for longer.”

He almost didn’t hear Lev mutter under his breath, “Nik’s so damn lucky.”

Cameron snorted, and tilted his head, listening to the music. “All you have to do is tell me.”

Cameron rarely, if ever told Nik no, and when he did, Nik just went elsewhere. If it was what Lev wanted, Cameron would feel compelled to give it to him, just as he was compelled to give it to Nik. All he had to do was say the word. It was what he was trained to do.   
  
“That’s easier said than…. Oh.” Cameron could almost see Lev make a face. 

“If you’re going to speak, stop mumbling,” Cameron said, half annoyed. “I can barely hear you over the music.”

He could feel the bartender silently watching them. Zareth knew better than to speak while Cameron was playing and he was not going to be that stupid now; not unless he wanted his tongue ripped out.

Lev fell silent for a while before asking, “Can you teach me to play? Not today, but… one day?”

Cameron inclined his head, enjoying the smooth keys at his fingertips. “I can teach you now, if you want.”

“I don’t want to interrupt your playing anymore than I already have,” Lev said, “But… I do want.”

Cameron finished his song before, “What do you know about music? Can you read it, write it? What all have the angels taught you besides not actually being able to teach you how to fight.”

Lev shook his head. “I can sing along with the radio. Gramma says I’ve got a good ear, but no one ever taught me anything.”

“Hmm.” Cameron went over the major keys, the minor keys; explaining the difference between white and black before saying, “I’ll get you a keyboard. No one touches the piano but me. And I’m sure there are song books you can look at to learn music notes. I’ll look into it.”

“Okay,” Lev said. Then he added, “Thank you.”

Cameron went back to playing, letting himself try to fall back into rhythm. He tried to not get aggitated at his routine being altered too much. It wasn’t Lev- it was literally anyone that stopped him from being able to work seamlessly.

After a while, Cameron barely registered Lev getting up and wandering over to the bar. He didn’t bother looking to see what Lev was doing, and kept playing.

\----

Lev slid into a seat at the bar, tapping his fingers on the smooth wood silently. He twisted in his seat, peering at Cameron, but Cameron was still playing, hadn’t even looked up. Good. that meant he wasn't too bothered by Lev leaving. He felt a little bad he’d kept bugging Cameron, but he didn't really know how to be still and quiet for long, for all he was a quiet person. 

After a few minutes, Lev hesitantly waved at the bartender. After a moment the bartender flicked him a look. Lev waved at him again, widening his eyes and what he hoped was a plea. The bartender kept cleaning the glass in his hands for longer than Lev thought was necessary before coming over. Once the bartender raised his eyebrows, Lev realized he hadn’t thought this far. He knew Cameron probably wanted quiet, even if Cameron had been remarkably patient with Lev’s talking. 

“Can I get some water?” Lev whispered, as quiet as he could. “And a pen?” There were napkins nearby, and Lev’d forgotten his sketchbook in Cameron’s office. He wasn’t stupid enough to bug Cameron for  _ that _ . 

The bartender flicked Cameron a look over Lev’s shoulder, and then turned away. Lev thought for a moment he’d been ignored, but the bartender slid a glass towards him. Lev mouthed a “thank you,” before holding the glass in his hands. He sipped it occasionally, and blinked gratefully at the bartender when he got the pen he’d asked for. 

Lev swiveled on the chair, and then started sketching Cameron. Or his piano, at least. Lev kept himself busy that way, wiggling to his heart's content. At least the stools didn't squeak. Lev couldn't imagine Cameron allowing his stools to squeak. 

It was almost a surprise to hear the music stop. Lev wasn’t sure if it had been two and a half hours or not, but he  _ was _ pleased to see Cameron settle beside him. 

“My usual,” was all Cameron said. 

The bartender hopped to, something Lev decided not to think about. Instead he kicked his feet back and forth lightly, and sipped his water. After a minute, he looked over at Cameron. “Is there anything else on the schedule?”

Lev almost missed the tiny smirk the bartender had when Cameron looked at Lev. “Do you want to be fucked?”

Lev blinked. “I-” He really should stop being surprised by Cameron offering. “Yes? Yes.”

Cameron set his glass down, and then leaned over, pressing kisses to Lev’s neck. Lev’s breath caught in his throat, and he tilted his head up to give Cameron more room. Oh. Cameon really meant right now. He hooked his fingers in Cameron’s sleeve. It wasn’t long before Cameron started unbuttoning Lev’s jeans, and that was enough Lev twitched his hips upwards, giving a soft moan. He hadn’t expected to be fucked today, but he was absolutely down for this. 

Cameron was pulling at his jeans, so Lev lifted his hips again. Too far, it seemed, because he slid right off the stool. He flung his arms around Cameron’s neck, squeaking. Cameron’s arm was around his waist, keeping him from falling any lower. In the next moment, Lev found himself swung around, back against the bar, and Cameron pulling his pants and underwear down efficiently. 

The next thing Lev knew, Cameron was on his knees and taking Lev’s half-hard cock in his mouth. Lev jerked forward with a gasp, one hand going to Cameron’s hair. Cameron’s hand found Lev’s hip, pinning him in place against the bar. More than anything Lev wanted to squirm, but Cameron was firm as he teased Lev to full hardness. 

\-----

Cameron only pulled back when he knew Lev was close to coming. He didn’t even want to think about whatever was on the floor as he got to his feet. Lev’s whine was suppressed when Cameron flipped him around, and bent him over the bar. But Lev wasn’t able to stop the second whine when his fingers traced down Lev’s spine before pressing inside. Two fingers in and Lev was already moaning. 

Lev was leaning on his forearms, head bent over as a flush worked its way down his back. Cameron took his time stretching him out as he worked himself up to his own hardness. Cameron kept using just his fingers until Lev was whining enough he started wiggling. Cameron’s only warning to stop moving was his teeth in Lev’s shoulder.

“Cameron, please,” Lev was already pleading. “Please fuck me?”

“Hmm.” Cameron added another finger, finishing stretching him out, before pulling them out one by one. He stroked himself lazily, halfway ignoring Lev’s small whine; completely ignoring Zareth’s half hearted attempt to keep himself busy. Wasn’t the first time he fucked someone in front of the demon, likely wouldn't be the last.

Cameron pressed inside Lev, eliciting a moan from the angel. He took his time deciding what he was going to do before sliding his hand up to the back of Lev’s neck and bending him forward on his toes with his cheek pressed against the cool black bar. 

Cameron wrapped his hand around the back of Lev’s neck, his other hand digging into Lev’s hip, pulling back as he fucked into him. Zareth had forgotten his duties and was watching them blatantly enough Cameron debated on giving him a look to get back to work, but ultimately decided to put his energy into what he was doing. Lev’s eyes lifted to the demon staring at them, but instead of protesting, his moans unsurprisingly only got louder, his fingers curling into fists. 

He only twisted Lev’s arm behind his back when it went between his legs to the dripping cock. Cameron leaned over him, teeth pressing into Lev’s almost healed shoulder. “Don’t touch,” was all he said to the angel. 

That got a loud enough whimper from Lev, Cameron felt his lips ghost into a curl. Lev’s legs were trembling when he said, “Please let me come? Please.”

The part of his brain that was hardwired to give what was wanted was tempted, but Cameron wrapped his hand around the base of Lev’s cock hard enough Lev gave him a choked moan. Cameron lightly pressed his teeth into Lev’s throat enough to just barely break the skin. “No. You come when I feel like it. Not the other way around.”

Lev’s only response was a whimper. Cameron kept fucking into him hard until he felt his knot catch at the rim. He pressed Lev harder against the bar when his release barreled out of him. Cameron barely suppressed his pants against Lev’s shoulder when he finally was able to pull out. Cameron cleaned himself off and was rebuckling his belt when Lev, clearly sounding desperate and fucked out, said, “Can I come? Please?”

Cameron considered it. “Did I say you could?”

Lev gave a broken whimper but didn’t argue. Cameron flicked a look over to Zareth who was already pulling the black box from under counter out and sliding it towards them. Cameron selected a black and silver plug and pressed it into Lev’s leaking ass. “Pull your pants up,” he said, pulling back from the angel and straightening his shirt. “Make sure to clean up the bar,” he added, to Zareth, slipping the plug's remote into his pocket.

Lev clumsily did as ordered, his face flushed a bright gold. Cameron only looked to his watch before starting for his office to gather his things. He heard Lev eventually catch up to him by the time Cameron was already unlocking his office to get the remaining paperwork and his phone. Lev slipped inside to get his sketchbook and had it pressed to his chest when he followed Cameron out to his car.

\------

Lev squirmed again. He’d thought it was awkward enough walking with the plug. He’d been very aware of it’s presence then, and he was  _ very _ aware of it now that he was sitting in the front seat of Cameron’s car. He couldn't find a good way to settle that didn’t have it pressing against him. 

“Sit still.”

Lev stilled obediently, swallowing a whine. Home couldn’t come soon enough. If he was home he could at least stand up. Cameron didn’t expect him to keep it in forever, did he? Lev wiggled, and then froze again. He leaned against the door, giving another excited wiggle when the manor came into view. 

“Do you think Nik is home yet?” Lev asked, switching his gaze to Cameron. 

After a moment, Cameron said, “Maybe.”

Lev hummed softly, and then said, “I missed him. Is that stupid? It was just a day.”

Only after Cameron had parked the car did he finally say, “No, it isn’t.”

Lev was out of the car in a heartbeat, but he leaned against it to peer at Cameron across the roof. “I had fun today.”

Cameron flicked him a quick look. “Good.”

Lev watched him circle the car, and slunk after him. Stars, he was super aware of that blasted plug. Sure it was keeping Cameron’s come from getting everywhere, but at what cost? That didn’t mean Lev wasn’t going to wander after Cameron. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Besides, he liked being around Cameron. Even if he wasn’t much for conversation most of the time.

It shouldn’t have surprised Lev that Cameron headed for the kitchen. Lev followed after him, eyeing the counter. No, he wasn’t going to settle there today. He’d had enough sitting for now. He leaned his hip against it instead, watching Cameron move around. 

“What are you making for dinner?” Lev asked, just to break the silence.

“Steak and potatoes.” Cameron nodded at the potatoes. “Cut up the potatoes?”

Lev wiggled happily, and sidled over to them to start. He paused only long enough to wash his hands when Cameron reminded him, and then kept himself busy. He was just about done when hands grabbed his hips, and a face pressed against his neck. Lev squeaked, but he recognized Nik’s scent a heartbeat later. After setting the knife down, Lev squirmed until he was facing Nik, sliding his arms around Nik’s neck.

Nik’s mouth was on his before Lev could say anything. Lev arched into the kiss, moaning softly. He pulled back just a little, blinking up at Nik. Before he could get a word out, Nik was kissing him again. Well. Lev couldn’t really argue with that. He kissed back enthusiastically, opening his mouth for Nik as he leaned close.

Without warning the plug in his ass started... vibrating. Lev jerked, pulling back. “What-” He flicked at glance at Cameron, eyes wide. Cameron hadn’t even looked up from the steaks he was cooking.

“You kept yourself occupied, Cam,” Nik said, drawing Lev’s attention again. Nik looked amused. 

“Finish the potatoes, Levant,” was all Cameron said.

Lev blinked again, before pressing a chaste kiss to Nik’s lips. “Missed you today,” he promised, before wiggling around to finish up the potatoes. 

Nik wrapped his arms around Lev’s waist and pressed a kiss to Lev’s neck, despite Lev’s squeak. “Clearly you kept busy in my absence.”

Lev shrugged. “I went to the club with Cameron. I had fun.” He wasn’t near as neat with his chopping as he had been before, but he couldn’t imagine how Cameron could expect perfection when the plug was still going and Nik was pressed up against him.

“I can smell that.”

Lev flushed, pausing. “That wasn’t- He showed me some of how his paperwork works. And he promised to teach me how to play the piano.” He set the knife down, and added to Cameron, “Potatoes are done.”

Cameron took the potatoes from him, putting them in the pan. Nik just said, “You and I clearly have different views of fun.”

Lev considered that. He turned around, sliding his arms around Nik’s neck. “I mean I liked the sex too, but I just also liked the other stuff. Maybe I have a broader idea of fun?” He pressed his nose to Nik’s to let Nik know he was teasing, even as he pressed his hips against Nik, absently seeking friction.

Nik’s hands settled on his hips, holding him still. “I resent the idea that you are more fun than I am. Take that back.”

Lev whined softly, squirming in Nik’s hold. “I didn’t say I was more fun, just that I have more ideas of what  _ is _ fun.”

“Hmmm. Sounds the same to me, Levant.”

Lev shoved his face in Nik’s neck, whining, “Niiiiiiik.”

Nik bit Lev’s shoulder lightly. “Saying my name like that does not move me.”

That wasn’t fair. The feeling of Nik’s teeth in his shoulder went straight to Lev’s aching cock, and did nothing to help with the frustration of having the plug vibrating incessantly inside him. He whined in the back of his throat, saying, “Is me admitting it under duress really me admitting it, though?”

“Oh is this duress? I hadn't realized you were that delicate.”

“You call me delicate all the time, I’d think you knew this already.”

Nik’s response was to slide a hand between them, grinding the heel of his palm against Lev’s crotch. Lev gasped out a whimpered protest, squirming. The counter behind him kept him from going anywhere. 

“Okay, okay, you're more fun, Nik,  _ please _ ."

Nik grinned. “Am I?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Lev insisted, his flush creeping lower. “ _ Nik.” _

Cameron’s sharp, “Nikolas,” made Lev jump. He’d forgotten Cameron was still here. It made Nik step back, though. Lev wasn’t sure if he liked Nik not touching him at all, but it was a relief to get a brief respite. Other than that  _ damned _ plug still going. Cameron was moving about, starting to set the table. He barely looked over as he said, “Go wash up.”

Lev eyed Nik suspiciously, waiting for more teasing, but Nik was heading for the bathroom. Lev slunk after him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the teasing; normally he would have loved it, in an overwhelmed sort of way. But he would have felt very silly coming in his pants, and besides, dinner was almost ready and he didn’t want to annoy Cameron by delaying it just to change his pants. 

After shuffling up behind Nik he pressed his nose to Nik’s shoulder, hoping Nik wasn’t annoyed. Judging by the wink, he wasn’t.

“Get washed up, Lev.”

By the time Lev was done, Nik was hovering in the doorway. Lev dried his hands quickly, and snuggled into Niks side as they headed back. Lev slowed a little bit when they got back to the kitchen, eyeing the table. He did  _ not _ want to sit again, especially since Cameron  _ still _ hadn’t turned off the plug. 

Lev must have lingered too long, because to Lev’s surprise, the plug started vibrating  _ harder _ . Or more. Or something. Lev snapped his gaze to Cameron, eyes widening. 

“Sit down.”

Nik snorted as he sat down himself. Lev sank down in his chair, sitting gingerly. He poked at his plate, before starting in on his potatoes. He eventually glanced at Nik. “How’s Amara?”

“Depriving me of dick,” Nik said.

Lev blinked. He didn’t want to think about dick, not with how turned on he still was, and so he pressed, “I take it she’s okay? Is she bringing me my stuff?”

“Not any time soon, she isn’t. She’s in preheat.”

Lev stifled a groan, wiggling. “I don't know why she couldn’t-” He made a face. “Do you think one of you two could take me to get the stuff?”

“I’m sure if you ask nicely I might be so inclined,” Nik said.

Lev widened his eyes. “Could you? Please?”

Nik smiled at him a bit, letting Lev squirm until he finally said, “Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you,” Lev said, squirming again. “Tomorrow? Or is that too soon?”

Nik grinned. “I think I can manage to fit you into my schedule.”

Cameron spoke up. “Your schedule of fucking and sleeping and eating?” He arched a brow. 

“In that exact order, yes.”

Lev snorted softly. He shifted his weight again, and began to cut up his steak. If nothing else, he  _ was _ hungry. He’d been hungry at lunch, too. Maybe his body was finally catching on that someone was making sure he ate regularly. Didn’t quite distract him enough to keep him from wiggling in his seat. No matter what he did, he couldn’t quite settle in a way that let him ignore the plug.

Nik went on, adding, “I can fit him in between sleeping and eating, it should be fine.”

Cameron rolled his eyes at that. Which, fair enough. Nik was being ridiculous. 

Lev ate a few more bites, wiggling a bit more before he said, “What did Mar-Mar need so desperately?”

“Apparently to not die of starvation.”

Lev opened and closed his mouth a few times, blinking at Nik before sighing. “I suppose that would be a very boring way for her to go,” he finally said.

Nik dropped his head in his arms. “If I wasn't such a good person I would have strangled her for the state of her kitchen. How  _ dare _ she not have any food.”

Even Cameron looked disgusted. Lev just shrugged. “There’s a reason she always came to  _ my _ house for dinner, not the other way around.” He squirmed a little, shaking his head. “That and only Reneé can cook in that household.”

Nik said, “I am offended,” right as Cameron said, “And yet she’s still alive.”

Lev wrinkled his nose. “Takeout is a thing,” he reminded them, standing. 

“Disgusting,” was all Cameron had to say about that.

“Depends on the takeout,” Lev said. “I’ll be right back.”

As Lev was leaving, he heard Cameron mutter, “Considering the booze she drinks, I’d not hold my breath,” but he chose to ignore that.

Lev slipped into the bathroom and let out a small breath. Standing did make it a bit easier, that neverending buzzing that was the plug deep in him, but it didn’t do anything to ease the arousal constantly simmering under his skin. How long exactly did Cameron expect him to wear this?

He pressed his hand against his boner, but that just made it worse. Giving in, he fumbled with his pants, pushing his zipper down and out of the way so he could pull his cock out. Stroking it almost made things worse. He was so damn  _ horny.  _

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Cameron’s voice startled Lev so bad he jumped. Cameron was leaning against the doorway, and something about his heavy stare made Lev flush.

“I was- jerking off?” Lev blinked, a realization building in his mind.

“Did I say you could come?” Cameron asked coolly.

“N-no?” Lev blinked again. “I thought that- oh. I- oh.”

To make matters worse, Nik appeared beside Cameron, looking amused. “What did you  _ do _ ?”

“I- I don’t-”

Nik’s grin grew. “Did you talk while he played the piano?”

“I- yes? I didn’t know-” Lev paused, frustrated. 

Nik burst into laughter. “Oh you poor bastard.”

He glanced at Cameron, and then back to Nik, who was still laughing. “I’m starting to gather I wasn’t supposed to?”

Cameron’s brows rose fractionally. 

“You could have just  _ told _ me you didn’t want me to talk,” Lev tried. 

“Do you not know how manners work?” Cameron asked.

Lev opened and closed his mouth several times before giving up. “I’m- I didn’t know. Won’t happen again,” he finally said helplessly.

Cameron pushed off from the doorway, turning to head back to the kitchen. “See that it doesn’t,” was all he said.

Nik gave a low whistle. “At least you got fucked.”

Lev pulled up his pants, making a face. “Can we go back to dinner? I’ll dig a hole to hide in later.”

“I think your holes are quite occupied, princess,” Nik said as he headed back. Lev scampered after him, grumbling.

\----

The kitchen was clean, and Lev had this feeling that Cameron had  _ something _ planned. Didn’t stop Lev from shuffling after them both to Cameron’s bedroom. He’d barely set foot in the bedroom when Cameron ordered, “Go put your collar on.”

Lev backed out of the room, touching his throat absently as he slipped down the halls. He hadn’t worn it once since Cameron had bought it for him, hadn’t been sure if he’d  _ earned _ it, and the idea of wearing it now sent a hot thrill of desire through him. Which... didn’t help, really, because he was still so damn horny, and that plug was still going, and he was well aware of Nik following behind him. 

It was right where Lev had left it, on top of his dresser. Lev picked it up, running his fingers along the smooth leather before turning to Nik. “Help me put it on?” 

“Sure thing, princess.” Nik wandered over, taking the collar from Lev’s unprotesting fingers. Once it was in place, not too snug but not loose by any definition, Lev reached up, running his fingers along the leather again. 

“Thank you,” he said faintly, letting out a small breath. 

He flushed the moment he realized Nik was smirking at him. Ducking his head, he headed back to Cameron’s room, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. Cameron was waiting, still dressed and sitting in his chair. 

“Strip. Slowly.”

Heat coiled deep in Lev’s gut. He shrugged out of his hoodie awkwardly, and fiddled with it. “I- where do you want me to- to put everything?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Floor,” Cameron said simply.

Right. Well then. Lev dropped the jacket on the floor, and then fumbled with Nik’s shirt until he got it off. He plopped down and started picking at the laces on his converse, wondering why in the hell he’d tied them so tight. The weight of the others’ eyes on him just made him flush deeper. He eventually managed to kick them off, and dropped them with the growing pile of clothes before he stood, pushing his pants down awkwardly. He hesitated only a moment before squirming out of his underwear last. 

Only then did he lift his gaze to Cameron again, reaching up to touch the collar anxiously. There was something... he didn’t even know what, to be the only naked one in the room right now.

“Touch yourself,” Cameron ordered. 

Lev’s brows furrowed. “...where?” he finally asked. 

Nik snorted from where he’d drifted to settle behind Cameron to watch. Cameron arched a brow at Lev. It still took Lev a few moments to get it.

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Right.” He was pretty sure his blush was well below his chest by now. He didn’t think he’d ever touched himself in front of anyone before, and it was as awkward as he’d feared. His hand was jerky and unsure, but he was so turned on even that was enough he was quickly short of breath and tense. Holding Cameron’s gaze proved impossible, so he dropped his eyes to the floor as he did his best to obey while not pushing himself over the edge. 

Lev was damn close to losing his self control when Cameron said, “Stop.” He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. After he lifted his eyes back to Cameron’s face, Cameron said, “Put your hands behind your back.”

Lev obeyed automatically. Even just watching Cameron slowly undo his tie had Lev’s breath catching in his throat. That wasn’t... that wasn’t supposed to be as hot as it was. Right? He tracked the tie as Cameron pulled it off and handed it to Nik.

\---

Nik wordlessly took the black silk tie from Cameron and slipped behind Lev. He had his thumb on Lev’s quick pulse, his mouth on Lev’s neck while he watched the minute changes in Cam’s face as he tied Lev’s wrists together. 

Nik could smell the amount of arousal on Lev and he wondered how much Cameron moved today’s events into place to get to this exact moment. This was what Cameron did, and he did everything with the razor sharp precision of someone who has been trained in these kinds of things for centuries. 

Nik lightly bit into Lev’s neck as he finished knotting the tie. Lev trembled beneath his lips, his entire body holding back restraint. Nik could not blame him, he had been in this exact same position before- several times. And it was hard to not crumble beneath Cam’s icy eyes. All three of them were aware that there was one person in this room calling any and all shots and it was neither him or Lev.

Cameron tilted his head slightly to the side, pale blue eyes on Nik’s before sliding to Lev’s. The cold calculation in Cameron’s expression did not do any favors for the hardness between Nik’s own legs and if he wasn’t so damn afraid of ending up on the receiving end of Cam’s next punishment he’d whine about not being able to be fucked in this moment. 

The fact Lev was the only naked person in the room only served to make him harder, and the small black remote in Cameron’s hand almost escaped his notice. The fact Nik wasn’t being filled right now had every complaint he had been building since this morning on the tip of his tongue. The only thing that stopped him was sheer self preservation and knowing Cameron would make the next solid week hell on earth.

Lev’s small, cracking, “Cameron, please?” had Cameron only notching the vibrator up another setting. Lev slumped back against Nik, his entire body trembling as he pressed his face into Nik’s shoulder, moaning.

Nik slipped a hand down Lev’s side, eyes still on Cameron’s borderline neutral face. Anyone would have thought Cameron looked uninterested, but Nik saw the amusement, the pleased look at Lev’s response, as if that was Cameron’s intention from the beginning. Nik bit into Lev’s shoulder before saying, “Can we move to the bed?”

Cameron seemed to consider it before nodding once. Nik turned Lev’s hips and propelled him forward onto the bed. “On your knees, Princess. Face in the bed.”

Lev almost seemed like he was made entirely out of jello as he did as ordered. Those golden eyes closed as he gave a low whine, turning and pressing his face into the silky black sheets. Nik looked in time to see Cameron taking his sweet time getting up from his seat. It was purely calculated and Nik was both horrified and impressed at the level he was willing to make Lev get to to be fucked. 

_ Been there _ , Nik thought, dryly.

\---

The sheets smelled like them both. That was all Lev could really think. He could barely think  _ that _ . There was too much of everything, and Lev thought he might cry with how turned on he was. Another low whine built in the back of his throat just thinking about how much he wanted to come. There couldn’t be a higher setting on that plug, could there?

Lev hadn’t even noticed the bed dip under Cameron’s weight, but he certainly noticed when Cameron’s fingers tightened on his hair, pulling him up until he looked at Cameron. It still took a second for Lev to really focus on Cameron’s face. Only then did Cameron say simply, “Blow Nik.”

After processing what Cameron said, Lev sat up, twisting to peer at Nik. He slid off the bed, sinking to his knees in front of Nik. Faced with the fact that Nik was still fully dressed, Lev paused, blinking hard several times, before he hesitantly started using his teeth and tongue to undo the button on Nik’s jeans. It took him a couple of tries, but when he got the button undone and zipper pulled down, he was faced with another challenge. He had no idea how to get Nik’s dick out without his hands. 

He stared too long, lost, and the plug’s vibration kicked up another notch. Lev lurched forward, his moan half a sob, his face pressed against Nik’s crotch as he panted. After gathering himself, he did his best, eventually managing to pull Nik’s cock free. Without hesitating, Lev dove in, working his way to the base quickly. He would have gone at it with reckless enthusiasm if Cameron hadn’t spoken up.

“Slowly,” Cameron said, voice silky smooth. 

Lev whimpered, but slowed his movements, taking comfort in the hand Nik slid into his hair. Lev pulled back a little, licking and kissing his way up and down Nik’s shaft before going down on him again. He bobbed his head, slowly as Cameron had ordered, dragging the blowjob out. Nik’s fingers tightened in Lev’s hair, a low moan coming from both of them. It was easier, having something other than how  _ fucking _ horny Lev was to focus on, and Lev took that to heart. Still, though, by the time Nik came down his throat, Lev was breathless and keyed up even more. 

Eventually Nik moved out from under Lev. Lev all but slumped against the bed, breathing hard and whining softly. He wanted to  _ come _ , or at least some sort of respite, and instead he was kneeling on the floor, face half smooshed against the side of the bed, gasping for air, and he didn’t even have anything to thrust against. 

He slowly started to tense, realizing he had no idea where Cameron and Nik were. A shudder went through him. Was that it? He got Nik off, and now they were done? He... maybe that was part of the punishment? Lev could... he could handle that, he was  _ used _ to that, but panic rose anyway, leaving him tense and trembling.

The plug went still without warning, and hands started pulling at the tie binding his hands together. Lev twisted a little, staring up at Nik and Cameron in confusion. His confusion only grew when Cameron asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t-” Lev flicked a glance between them. They were both mostly undressed, which only made him feel worse. They hadn’t been leaving. He took a couple of gulping breaths, and then tried again. “I’m used to- I thought- or, I was- I was rememb- he used to just... leave me. Once he was done. I didn’t know- I didn’t know where you’d gone, and I just- I panicked.”

Cameron crouched, grabbing Lev’s chin as he said coldly, “I am  _ not  _ Remiel. I do not leave anyone unsatisfied and I do not take my own pleasure first.” Lev couldn’t read Cameron’s expression at all.

“We’re not leaving you, Lev. I promise,” Nik said.

Lev flushed, tears welling up. “I know you’re not him,” he said in a small voice. “I  _ know _ . I wasn’t thinking, I was just- I’ve never reacted like- not ever with him, it wasn’t- I knew it wasn’t safe to- I know, and I know I’m  _ safe _ with you. I just- I didn’t mean to. It was stupid.”

Cameron’s fingers slid into Lev’s hair. The action was awkward, but Lev took comfort from the contact anyway. “It’s not stupid, it’s a response.”

Nik pressed a kiss to Lev’s shoulder. “You’re safe with us.”

“I know. I- I know.” Lev took a shuddering breath, and wiped his cheeks hastily with his newly freed hands. “I didn’t- I didn’t ruin... this, did I? I don’t want to- I don’t want to stop, if you don’t.”

Cameron helped him up, settling him on the bed. “Then we don’t stop.”

Lev gave a soft sigh of relief, sniffling a little. “Okay,” he said faintly.

“How do you want to pick up? Do you just want to be fucked or do you want to go back to what we were doing?”

Lev blinked. “I want... I want to keep going. I liked it, I just- yeah. I want to go back.” He managed a smile, a little small but genuine. “I  _ did _ talk a lot while you were playing.”

Cameron’s mouth quirked, just enough Lev couldn’t deny it was there. Something warm fluttered in Lev’s chest. He watched Cameron and Nik exchange looks, a conversation he couldn’t really follow, and then Nik took Lev’s hands, carefully tying them together again, in front of Lev this time. 

Lev jolted a little when the plug buzzed to life again. Not near as intense as it had been when he fell apart, but it still startled him. He watched with wide eyes as they finished pulling off their clothes. Nik finished first, and was on the bed beside Lev in a heartbeat, mouth pressed to Lev’s skin. Cameron was a lot more deliberate, and Lev couldn’t help the way he tracked every single movement Cameron made. Between both of them and the plug going cheerfully, Lev’s erection, which had flagged somewhat, was back in full force. He moaned softly when Nik nibbled on his earlobe.

Nik’s hand dragged down Lev’s side, distracting him. Lev looked over as Nik stroked the inside of Lev’s thigh. When Lev leaned close, Nik kissed him. Another moan escaped Lev when Cameron climbed onto the bed beside him, his hands dragging firmly across Lev’s skin. He was getting lost in kissing when the vibrator kicked up a notch. With a small groan, he ducked away, pressing his face into Nik’s neck. Someone’s fangs pressed against his shoulder, making his breath catch harshly.

Lev found himself sliding into Nik’s lap, almost immediately rocking against Nik. Hands immediately held him still, drawing another whine from him. “Please?” he asked, plaintively, deliberately. “I just- I want- please?”

The only response was the plug’s vibrating growing more intense, and then even more so. Lev whimpered, shoving his face against Nik’s throat, squirming. Cameron’s teeth latched onto Lev’s shoulder- hard. He gasped, jerking, and then stilled obediently. He kissed up Nik’s neck apologetically, nuzzling under his jaw.

Cameron tugged at him until he slid off Nik’s lap. Lev quivered, breaths picking up in anticipation, especially as Cameron’s hands slid up his thighs, spreading his legs. Cameron tugged on the plug, sending a spark of arousal fizzling through Lev, only to shove it right back in. Lev swore he saw stars, and a low moan punched out of him. 

Lev arched his back, trying to lift his hips in encouragement. Cameron simply pressed his hand against Lev’s hip, holding him still. Lev didn’t get a chance to protest. As Cameron set up an uneven, unpredictable pace, one Lev couldn’t adjust to, Nik hooked two fingers in Lev’s collar and dragged him up until Lev was in kissing distance again. Not even bothering to do anything but kiss back, Lev braced his bound hands on Nik’s chest, gasping for breath between kisses. 

At some point it just became a blur of hands and touching and kisses and that  _ damned _ plug, and being stretched one way, or another. Nik fucked him, he remembered that, and then Cameron pinned him to the bed and had his turn, his hand wrapped around Lev’s neck the whole time. Only when Lev was stuffed full of Cameron’s knot did he let Lev come. Lev damn near sobbed in relief, and it was probably the best damn orgasm he’d ever had.

It was only after he’d caught his breath, still locked together with Cameron that Lev realized he really had started crying. Silent, steady tears were sliding down his cheeks, the first real tears he’d had in weeks, and now he wasn’t sure how to stop. 

Cameron hooked an arm around Lev’s side, his face pressed against Lev’s neck. Lev wondered if he should try to scoot closer, or pull away, but in the end he just... cried. Nik’s hand in his hair was a comfort, but it didn’t really do anything to stem the flow of tears. As far as crying sessions went, this was pretty mellow, his sobs soft. He wasn’t... it wasn’t hysteria, he just. He needed this. 

Eventually they tapered off, and Lev was left sniffling softly. He tucked his face in Cameron’s neck, breathing deep. The scent of his alpha was steadying, calming. “I’m okay,” he said thickly. “I think- I think I’m done.” And now that he was he was exhausted. 

Cameron looked down at him. “Are you?”

Lev considered that. “I mean... I think so? I’m always good for more crying, but... I think I’m done for now. I’m- I’m kinda tired, honestly.”

“I mean, you better be,” Nik said. When Lev looked over, Nik was smiling. 

Lev turned his attention back to Cameron. “Yes. I’m done. I’m... better.”

Cameron hesitated, and then nodded. He pulled out, getting up. Lev winced a little, but couldn’t be bothered to move even a little bit. Instead he closed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. He barely noticed when Nik cleaned him up, undoing the collar and untying his hands. At some point Nik lifted him from the bed and set him on the couch. Lev didn’t even whine, barely even opened his eyes.

When Nik scooped him up, he looped his arms around Nik’s neck loosely, sighing against Nik’s neck. The sheets he was settled against were cool, and clean. He let Nik shift him around however Nik needed, and then snuggled close. Behind him, he could feel Cameron getting in bed as well. Something clicked into place as Cameron settled. Lev didn’t even flinch as he felt Cameron’s fingers brushed along the scars on his back. This was right, was safe, was  _ home _ , and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another update! quick trigger warning for verbal/physical abuse, and implied smut. Check out the notes at the end for specifics on the verbal/physical abuse.

Lev woke up tucked halfway underneath Nik, his arms folded against his chest and his face smooshed against the pillow. A sleepy twist of his head told him Cameron wasn’t in bed with them. When he lifted his head further, the clock informed him it was midmorning. Lev dropped his head back on the pillow for a moment, before he wiggled out from under Nik, wincing a little. He was _sore_.

He poked Nik’s shoulder lightly. “Nik.” Nik didn’t even stir. Lev shook his shoulder again, huffing. “Nik.”

Nik gave a whine. “No.”

Lev huffed again. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Nik’s nose. “I’m coming back in thirty minutes, bearing coffee and an insistence you get up, Nik,” he warned, before scooting off the bed.

“Noooo,” Nik buried his face under his pillow.

“Half an hour, Nik,” Lev promised. He debated going to find clothes, but in the end just slid down the hall. He only hesitated in the kitchen doorway for a moment, watching Cameron work, before settling at the table, wincing again a little. Definitely sore. Good kind of sore, though, the kind that made him smile just a little once he was done wincing.

“Is that breakfast?” He asked Cameron. “I’m hungry.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Cameron simply said, “Yes. Help yourself.”

Lev considered the distance between the counter beside Cameron where the crepes were and the table he was at, and then levered himself up. Definitely too hungry to just sit there. He shuffled across the kitchen, pressing his face to Cameron’s shoulder briefly before taking a plate and sidling over to the table again.

Lev was halfway through his crepe by the time Cameron sat down with his own plate and what looked like a mug of tea. “This is delicious,” Lev mumbled around a bite.

“I know,” Cameron said. For a few minutes they ate in silence, and then Cameron asked, “Did you sleep okay?”

Lev nodded, popping his last bite in his mouth before answering. “Didn’t wake up once. I didn’t mean to sleep as long as I did, honestly.”

“Good,” Cameron replied. “You need to sleep.”

Lev couldn’t really argue with that. “Most people do,” he agreed. He hesitated, setting his fork down, and then decided to just fold his arms on the table and watch Cameron eat instead of saying anything.

Cameron lifted a single brow, taking a sip of his tea. Lev blinked right back, not really sure what he’d said to earn that look. “Sarcasm is not your strong suit,” Cameron finally said.

Lev blinked again. “I wasn’t- I wasn’t being sarcastic?”

The look Cameron gave him was too close to a frown for Lev’s comfort.

“What?” Lev finally asked. “DId I say something wrong?”

“No.”

Lev gave up. Instead he went to take another bite, before realizing he was out of food. He set his fork down again. He hesitated, and then changed his mind again.

Cameron pushed his plate at Lev. “If you are hungry, just ask me. I’d be more angry at you not eating your fill than you bothering me for more food.”

Lev blinked. “I don’t want to take _your_ food,” he said, a little distressed.

Cameron’s mouth twitched. “You take my clothes.”

“That’s different,” Lev protested.

Cameron set his mug down. “How so?”

Lev shrugged. “Well, I can give those back. I really don’t think you want the food back once I’ve eaten it.”

“I can cook more food. If you tore my shirt I wouldn’t be able to take that back,” Cameron countered.

“I wouldn’t tear one of your shirts,” Lev protested.

“How do you know? Accidents happen, Levant.”

Lev considered that. “Then I’d fix it.” He paused. “After crying for a bit.”

“Just eat the fucking crepes, Lev. It’s not that deep.”

Lev took the plate. He took a couple bites, and then said shyly, “Thank you.” He took another bite, and then, “I’ve been hungry lately, but I’m just… really hungry today.”

Lev couldn’t decipher the look Cameron shot him. “Eat whenever you want,” he finally said.

“Oh,” Lev said. “Okay,” he added. He finished his plate in silence, before saying quietly, “I’m excited to get my stuff. I missed having warm milk and honey in the mornings.” He looked up at Cameron, smiling a little. “I always have it in a particular mug. It has whiskers on it.” He paused, before saying in a softer voice, “Fax got it for me.”

Cameron seemed to hesitate before saying, “Nik will make sure you get it, I’m sure.”

Lev nodded, folding his arms on the table. “I don’t want to drag my entire house over here. That’s rude. But… I know you don’t like people using your cooking stuff, so I was wondering if I can bring some of my pans?”

The blank expression on Cameron’s face made Lev nervous, but in the end all Cameron said was, “I’ll make room.”

Lev kicked his feet back and forth. “I know it’s kind of dumb but I’ve missed my stuffed animals.”

Cameron scoffed softly, drinking his tea.

“I still have those jorts,” Lev said, trying to keep the playfulness out of his voice.

Cameron’s nose wrinkled. “You need to burn those.”

Lev snorted. “And waste a perfectly good pair of shorts I can use to see that look on your face?”

Cameron narrowed his eyes. “Teasing me will end in me teasing you. Remember that.”

Lev wasn’t able to hide his smile. “I didn’t dislike the teasing last night.” One of his hands drifted up to a half healed bite mark absently, before he shook his head. “But point taken.”

Cameron gave a small, “Hmph,” and went back to his tea.

Lev stood, gathering his plates. “Is there fresh coffee? I told Nik I’d bring him a cup in half an hour…” He glanced at the clock on the stove. “An hour ago.”

“Just make some more,” Cameron told him.

Lev shrugged, dropping the plates off in the sink. “Do you want me to wash these?” He offered. “Nik’s not going anywhere.”

“…sure.”

Lev flashed him a smile, and went to work. Once the plates were dried and put away, he went to figure out Cameron’s coffee maker. “I never did like coffee,” Lev confessed. “Fax tried to teach me how to like it, but we could never put enough cream or sugar in it enough to make it… drinkable.”

“I go both ways.”

Lev looked over at him, brows furrowing. “Both ways?”

Cameron just snorted. After a moment, Lev decided it was something else that’d just gone over his head, and went back to making the coffee. Once he had a mug, he turned back to Cameron.

“Wish me luck? I’m not sure even coffee will get him out of bed,” he said as he headed for the doorway.

As he left, he heard Cameron snort. “If coffee won’t, cock will.”

—–

Nik didn’t bother opening his eyes when he heard Lev calling his name. His only response was burrowing deeper into the bed, sleep still heavy in his bones. He was too _tireddd_ and he just wanted to keep sleeping. But Lev didn’t let up when he started lightly shaking Nik. He tried turning over but Lev whined and bit into Nik’s shoulder. When Nik moaned softly, Lev pressed his face against the middle of Nik’s back. “Sex can wait. I wanna go get this over with.”

Nik groaned and pulled his pillow more over his head, not bothering to answer Lev. He was about to settle back into sleep when he felt the blankets being ripped off him. “ _Nikolas_ ,” Cameron’s voice cut through the room. “Get out of bed.”

“Cameron, don’t be mean,” Lev fussed. “I’m working on it.”

Nik could almost feel the flat look Cameron gave Lev. But Nik forced himself up, knowing if he was any longer then he’d get a bucket of ice water on him. He scrubbed his face and glowered at them both. “Stars. Help me if I don’t sleep in,” he grumbled, getting out of bed. He flicked Lev a look on the way to the bathroom. “I better get that sex.”

When he came back, Lev was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him. Nik gave him a sleepy grin. “I know, right.”

Lev flushed a pale gold. “I know what I like,” Lev said, holding Nik’s gaze.

Nik sketched a brow. “Honey, everyone likes me,” he said, pleased. He hummed while pulling out a pale blue cropped shirt with silver lettering and a pair of low waisted ripped distressed jeans. He could feel Lev’s eyes pinned on him while he dressed.

“That must be nice,” Lev said, sincerely, after a beat.

Nik brushed his fingers along his bare midriff. “Certainly is nice for my sex life.”

Lev gave a small wheeze and unfolded from the bed and came in for a kiss. “I bet,” he said, pressing a hand to Nik’s stomach.

Nik gripped his chin and kissed him deeply on the lips. He pulled back enough to look down Lev’s body. “Are you going buck naked or are you going to actually get clothes on?” How did he manage to be the dressed one in this situation?

Lev blinked. “Oh, crap. Yeah. I- yeah. I’ll go dressed. Go _get_ dressed.”

“Don’t let me convince you,” Nik said, slipping his hands in his pockets. “If you want to go naked, _please_ do.”

Lev just flicked him a _really Nik_ look before peeling away from him. Nik just followed him back to Lev’s bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Lev pull out a pair of skinny jeans and one of Nik’s shirts he had managed to steal at some time. Nik rose a brow when Lev pulled on the black zip up hoodie. Lev looked over at him. “What?”

Nik grinned. “You don’t look like you have an eating disorder anymore. Very nice.”

Lev winced and gave him a small, “Thank you?” He tugged at his jeans. “I might need to go shopping again, soon. I hope my stuff at home still fits.”

Nik shrugged. “If not, we can get you more.”

“Yeah but there’s sentimental value in some of that stuff.”

“Like what? Sex toys? Trust me, you’ll get over it,” he said, half kidding. When Lev opened his mouth, Nik held up a hand. “I’m kidding. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Lev kissed him… politely. “Let’s gooooo,” he said, lightly pulling Nik from the doorway.

“Yeah, alright,” Nik said, letting Lev pull him. “But when we get back…”

“I’ll blow you or something, whatever you want,” Lev promised.

“Mmm,” Nik hummed. “Noted.”

——-

Lev enjoyed being in the front seat. The windows were all rolled down, and Lev didn’t think Cameron would have let them listen to music this loud if he were here with them. Well. Lev didn’t think Cameron would have let them listen to music like this at all. So. there was that.

Lev leaned his head against the windowsill, tracking the familiar roads. They were almost there, just a single street over. He tucked his jacket closer, letting out a soft breath as he wondered if the heat in his house was still on.

As he watched his house come into view, he felt himself tense up. _Just a house_ , he told himself sternly, breathing out again. For once, it worked. Once the car pulled to a stop, Lev climbed out of the passenger seat, pushing his hands deep in his pockets. “You don’t have to come in,” he told Nik, staring at the front door. The lock was probably still broken, he realized.

Nik looked at him sharply. “Of course I’m going in. But _why_ do you live in a barbie house?”

“It was just me,” Lev offered as he padded across the yard. “I wanted to feel safe. And discourage Amara from throwing parties here. Besides, it seemed a waste of money to get a big one.”

Nik didn’t seem any less agitated as he followed Lev inside. “Aren’t you literally loaded?”

Lev shot him a look. “Gramma is, anyway. But that doesn’t mean I should throw money around thoughtlessly?” He hesitated.

Nik made a beeline for the windows, shoving them open. “Living in a house you can breathe in is throwing away money thoughtlessly?”

“I don’t mind it being small,” Lev said softly. “I didn’t expect to have to share the space with anyone. Didn’t want to, after…” He paused, blinking down at the carpet. Someone had tried to clean it, he realized. Tried, and clearly given up not even a quarter of the way through. Dried blood still crusted where they hadn’t finished.

“Fair enough, I guess,” Nik said, startling Lev out of his staring. He looked over at Nik, rather than keep looking.

“If I’d known that I’d one day have people over, I would have considered something bigger, but… Can’t see the future, Nik.” He smiled a little.

“It’s fine. You’re upgrading anyways. No offense.”

Lev looked back down at the stains. “I was… almost happy here.”

Nik’s fingers brushed the small of Lev’s back, dragging him back to the now. “Let’s get your stuff and get out of here.”

Lev nodded. “Right,” he said. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and circled the little half bar into the kitchen. His wings were… gone. He didn’t know if he was relieved or not. Ignoring that, he went on his toes and pulled down the whisker mug. “This has to come back with us,” he said, half to himself. He looked back at Nik. “I’m gonna bring back some of my pans, too. So Cameron doesn’t have to worry about me messing up his. Not that I would, but… it’s Cameron.”

Nik snorted. “I hope it doesn’t ruin his aesthetic.”

Lev shrugged. “I asked before we left. He said he’d make room for mine.” He set the mug down. “I… I think I’ll tackle the kitchen last.” He turned around and headed for the bedroom. “I’ll get the windows.”

When Lev glanced back to see if Nik would follow, Nik’s gaze was firmly on his ass. “You do that.”

Lev rolled his eyes, and padded off to the bedroom. He went for the windows first, throwing them wide. After that he wandered over to the bed, tugging a ragged, well loved cat plushie close. The faded black fur was soft under his fingers, worn and familiar.

When Lev turned around, Nik was standing in the doorway. Lev waved the plush halfheartedly. “My Ma got this for me, about a month before my parents died,” he said, before dropping it lightly on the bed.

“That is honestly so soft I might puke,” was all Nik said.

Lev made a face. “It means a lot to me,” Lev said, a touch defensively. He headed for the closet. “Why don’t you.. I don’t know, look through my drawers, see if I own anything Cameron won’t make that face at me over if I bring it back.”

Nik wandered over to Lev’s dresser. “Hey no need to get defensive. So your mother wasn’t useless. It’s fine.”

Lev poked his head out of the closet, before deciding he didn’t want to get into _that_. Instead he pulled a few shirts down, and tossed them on the floor. After some consideration, a couple more joined the pile he planned on bringing.

“You find anything you think I should bring?” Lev called.

The fact that he heard Nik give a hum made Lev pause. “Ooooh, what’s this?” Nik said.

Lev leaned out of the closet, and then groaned softly. “Nooo,” he said. “I forgot-”

Nik held up the stupid thong Silas had gotten Lev _years_ ago.

“I never go through the slut drawer,” Lev said, flushing. “I forgot it was there. It’s been so long since Amara made me add to it…”

Nik continued to dig through the drawer. “We are bringing back every single thing in this draw- _booty shorts_.”

Lev wandered over. “Yeah.” He snagged a black pair. The word ‘angel’ was bedazzled across the ass. “Courtesy of Silas.”

“I’ve _got_ to sit down with him.”

Lev laughed. “I think you’d like him. He made me laugh.” He snagged another. These said, ‘are you nasty’ in big block letters. “Amara.” He made a face. “They thought I needed to expand my horizons.”

“And your ass, apparently.”

“Oh, that was just Silas.” Lev smiled, dragging his fingers across the lettering. “We only dated for a few months, but… he made me happy.”

Nik yanked the shorts from Lev’s hands. “I already know the way to your heart is through your ass, Levant.”

Lev snorted. “He was kind to me.” He snagged a crop top, before dropping it.

“Clearly.”

Lev shook his head. “I don’t even know if half of this still fits.”

Nik’s smile was slow; Lev almost missed it. “I mean, we can easily find out.”

A flush crept further down his cheeks. “You just want to get me undressed,” he accused, but he smiled back. “Do we even have time for that?”

“I would _never_ and we have all the time in the world.”

Lev leaned close, kissing Nik chastely. “Bull crap,” he mumbled.

Nik snorted. “You cuss like an eleven year old.”

“As is my right,” Lev said. “I’ll cuss how I want.” He tucked his face in Nik’s neck, breathing deep.

“I know what you’re doing and it’s only going to work if one of us is getting undressed.”

Lev laughed abruptly. “I don’t know if _you’ll_ fit into any of these.” He pulled back, sliding a hand under Nik’s shirt. “I was never, and _will_ never look like this.” And he didn’t mind that, really.

Nik slid Lev’s hand down, until Lev’s fingers were inching under Nik’s waistband. “Then I guess the only solution is you getting undressed, hmm?”

Lev flushed deeper. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I? Am I though?”

“Ridiculous,” Lev insisted, leaning close for another kiss, letting his hand slide further. “And single minded.” He pulled away abruptly. “So what do you want to see me in. All of it is not an option.”

Nik kept a tight enough grip on Lev’s hand Lev couldn’t pull away completely. Not that Lev minded his hand down Nik’s pants. “But I wanna see _alll_ of it,” Nik whined.

Lev shook his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he repeated, and then booped Nik’s forehead with his own. “What do you want to see me in _first_ then?”

“First? Naked.”

Lev snorted. “I was right, just an excuse to get me undressed.” He pulled his hand free, and started unzipping his jacket. “It’s _cold_ , Nik,” he whined as he shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry. I’ll warm you up.”

Lev gave him a look, but finished pulling off his clothes. “Are you going to pick something?”

The onceover Nik gave Lev was full of pure indulgence, enough so that Lev knew his blush wasn’t going away any time soon. He folded his arms over his chest while Nik poked through the drawer, taking his sweet time.

Lev took the scrap of lace Nik handed him, making a face. He remembered these. These were why he’d sworn off lingerie in general. He’d felt so… weird wearing them, and they’d nearly slid right off anyway. Though, as Silas had proven, half the fun _was_ taking it off. “Do I have to?” Lev asked without thinking.

Nik’s smile vanished. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Lev blinked. “I-” He looked down at the lingerie, and then back at Nik. “It’s more that I feel stupid in most of this stuff. I’m not… sexy, you know?” His mouth twitched up, but even he felt like it wasn’t real. “I know you won’t laugh, but- well, my anxieties don’t always need to be based in _reality_.”

“First- you’re wrong. Second, I get anxiety. You just. Got to not listen.”

Lev laughed softly. “Easier said than done.” He tilted his head to the side. “Do you want me to try it on?” He paused. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Do _you_ want to try it on?”

Lev ran his thumb over the lace. “Ideally I want… to not be so…” He looked up at Nik. “I wish I had the confidence to wear things like this. Like the things you wear. Does that count as wanting?”

Nik looked down at his clothes. He brushed his fingers over his stomach. “You can’t get the confidence without practice.” He leaned in. “Fake it until you make it.”

Lev let out a small breath. Nik had a point. It was just harder than he made it out to sound. He considered Nik’s words over again, and then slipped the lingerie on without another word. To his surprise, they settled much better than they had all those years ago. At least in the way that they didn’t slide right down his hips again.

When he was able to lift his gaze to Nik’s, Nik was all but eyefucking Lev. “I don’t know why you were so nervous. You look hot.”

Lev made a face. “I’m too thin,” he said automatically.

Nik didn’t seem bothered. “You’re eating.”

That was… true. He wiggled a little. He leaned close, wrapping his arms around Nik’s neck. “You are too nice to me,” he said.

Nik kissed Lev’s nose. “It’s because you give _great_ head.”

Lev snorted. “Stars forbid we have a serious moment longer than five seconds.” He paused. “But I _do_ give great head.”

Nik’s smile was extremely satisfied. “Why Lev, that almost sounds like confidence.”

Lev considered that. “I mean, it’s well documented.”

Nik snorted and pulled him in for a kiss. Lev was very aware of Nik’s hand on his ass. Lev tilted his head up, opening his mouth for Nik. He pulled back after a second, blinking at Nik.

“Was there anything else you want me to try on?”

“Ooh, yes. Starting with these.” Nik turned around and then handed Lev the pair of booty shorts Amara had gotten him.

Lev shook his head, but slipped them on. “I’m assuming there’s more to this outfit.”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Lev laughed softly, and kissed Nik again. “Is there any point if you’re just gonna take it off me? I know you are.”

“Hmm,” was all Nik said. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Lev’s jaw, to the hollow of his throat. Lev held still, closing his eyes as Nik’s kisses worked their way down, following Lev’s sternum. He fluttered his eyes open when Nik pressed one last kiss, this one right on Lev’s stomach. Nik’s talented fingers had hooked onto the waistband of shorts and underwear alike, and his grin told Lev just how many ideas he had.

“Told you,” Lev managed was Nik pulled them down and continued his trail of kisses further.

—

Cameron wasn’t _quite_ sure why he was in Liwen other than being bored and not having either Lev or Nik in the house to satisfy him. He pulled into the drive of his brother’s manor house and went to knock on the large door. He slipped his hands in his pockets and waited a bit before the door finally opened. Nate was midlaugh, but it disappeared when he locked eyes with Cameron. “What do you want.”

“What? I’m not allowed to come see my pregnant brother? Just to visit?”

Nate’s eyes narrowed. “Not really.”

“I am hurt,” Cameron said. “So hurt. Still want to see him.”

Nate’s lips thinned. “Why?”

“Because he’s my _brother,_ Nathaniel. Don’t you idiot angels have some kind of importance for bloodlines? I know demons do.” Theoretically. “I thought you’d want me to bond with the hybrid.”

“He has a name,” Nate snipped. But he hesitated, and didn’t just shut the door in Cameron’s face. “He’s in the baby’s room. Ten minutes.”

_Ten minutes_.

Cameron didn’t bother responding and pushed his way past Nate and into the manor house. Silas was behind Nate, hidden by the door, like the lost puppy he was. Cameron flicked him a cool look. “Can I help you?”

Silas opened and closed his mouth before muttering, “Doubtful.” After a moment of hesitation, he asked, “How’s Lev doing?”

Cameron smiled at him, but just kept walking, not bothering answering him. Behind him, he heard Nate tell Silas, “Why did you give him the bait like that?”

“Cus I’m an idiot, that’s why.”

Nate snorted. “Apparently. You and Baylor have more in common than you realize.”

Cameron could imagine the look of approval on Silas’ face at the comparison. It was almost as pathetic as it was annoying to imagine. He ignored the sentries looks of disapproval at Cameron being there as he went up the stairs to the nursery.

The nearest sentry frowned at him. Cameron rolled his eyes to her. “If I wanted any of them dead, they would be. Just stop embarrassing yourselves.”

Her nostrils flared but she didn’t respond to his jab. Just turned her eyes forward again. Cameron’s mouth tugged and he pushed open the door to see Bay curled up on the couch with his feet tucked under him. But he startled awake the moment Cameron walked into the room. Bay went from fight mode to relaxation back to fight in the span of three seconds. “Who’s dead?”

“No one. Yet,” Cameron said. “Am I not allowed to come see my baby brother?”

Bay’s eyes narrowed. “Not really. Social calls are not part of our relationship.”

“I’m touched that you consider this a relationship.”

“Not by choice, I don’t,” Bay grumbled, scrubbing his face. “I was taking a nappp.”

“Not anymore you’re not,” Cameron said, sitting in the rocking chair across from him. “So…. it’s.. A boy?” he asked, looking around the room. There wasn’t any blue, but there was soft yellows and greens. There was a mural stretching across the wall behind the crib, clearly painted with care.

Bay gave him a slightly bewildered look. “I- guess? Do you actually _care_?”

“Are you insinuating I _don’t_?”

“That is exactly what I’m doing,” Bay said, flatly.

“I’m hurt,” Cameron said, leaning back. “I cannot believe you would think something like that of me.”

“Am I _wrong_?” Bay demanded, resting his hand on his stomach.

“No,” Cameron said. “But still. Maybe I just want to get to know my apparent nephew. There aren’t that many hybrids in the world, Bay. It’s fascinating.”

“I do believe that is because demons and angels killed them all,” Bay said, coldly enough, both Nate and Silas winced from the doorway. “That tends to thin out the population, don’t you think.”

“I guess,” Cameron said, unbothered by his brother’s icy glare. “That’s usually how genocides work.”

Bay closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch as he sighed. “Usually,” he said, resigned.

“We’re naming him Lucas,” Nate offered, reluctantly, as he sat down next to his mate. Clearly Nate was trying to lighten the mood. Bay instantly slipped his feet onto Nate’s lap. “The healers say he’s healthy.” Cameron could almost hear the _and he will_ ** _stay_** _healthy_ in Nate’s easy going tone.

Silas fidgeted at the doorway, arms folded and tapping his biceps. Cameron could tell he was annoyed that Cameron was there, just like Bay and Nate both were. But there was an added bonus because now apparently Cameron is fucking Silas’ ex. He debated on saying something, but instead just looked around the room again. “Are angels this _soft_? Why do you have so many stuffed animals for a newborn. It’s not like they can _play_ with them.”

Bay blinked blankly at him. “Babies like toys? You idiot?”

“Babies, sure. Newborns are just sagging skin that sleep, cry and shit all the time. Not much playing involved, I’d imagine.” The mess they made just made them all that much more unappealing.

“Have you ever actually _seen_ an infant in your life,” Nate asked. “Or are you this dense for the irony of it.”

Cameron shrugged lightly. “They don’t like me and I don’t like them. It’s mutual.”

Bay snorted. “And you live with _Lev_. I highly doubt he carries the same sentiment.”

“That sounds like a Lev Problem. I don’t care.”

Nate looked amused while he massaged the bottom of Bay’s foot with his thumb. “It’ll be a You Problem soon enough, Cameron. And I look forward to that day.”

“Hmph.” Cameron crossed his legs. “Doubtful.” Nate’s smile was irritating enough Cameron considered ripping it off. “If he wants one so bad he can go babysit at the nursery or something. Or come see you.”

Bay drummed his fingers on his stomach. “No one is touching my baby,” Bay said, mostly to himself. Nate’s smile at Bay was nauseating. Bay frowned at him. “What?” When Nate opened his mouth, Bay warned, “If you call me adorable, I will kneecap you.”

Nate pouted and leaned back into the couch. “Fine,” he mumbled. “But it’s still true.”

Bay rolled his eyes and leaned over to quickly kiss him on the lips. “It’s not. Stop it. You’re just saying that because I’m like five feet tall.”

“Or because you just _are_ ,” Nate said, kissing his forehead. Bay’s face flushed a bright gold and Nate smiled victoriously. “See?”

Bay’s eyes narrowed. “I hate you.”

“Do not.”

“Do too,” Bay countered.

“You are completely and hopelessly in love with me because I’m amazing and you’re too adorable not to.” Silas snorted when Bay looked at Nate with a mix of defeat and irritability. “Love you,” Nate said, in a teasing voice.

Bay jabbed Nate in the side hard enough Nate winced. “As you should,” Bay said, sharply. “I am pregnant because of you.”

“You both are disgusting,” Cameron said. “You deserve each other.”

Bay flicked Cameron a look. “Oh, I forgot you were still here,” Bay said. Bay settled back into the bed and said to Silas, “Give me that blanket.” He paused before adding, “Please.” Silas instantly jumped to obey and grabbed the large yellow throw blanket folded on the crib edge.

“Can’t handle a little cold?” Cameron asked.

“I’m always cold,” Bay snapped, taking the blanket from Silas. “And I like to be warm. Sue me.”

“It’s why I always run out of hoodies,” Nate informed Cameron. “He steals them.”

Bay kicked Nate. “Shush. Mine don’t fit.” Bay blinked hard and pulled the blanket up over his head and around himself. Clearly Bay was on the verge of tears over this pathetic predicament. “None of my clothes fit anymore.” Cameron arched a brow at the slight quiver in Bay’s voice.

“You look like a pregnant bee,” Cameron observed.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Bay sniffled. “It’s not my fault I’m fat, okay. And yellow is a horrible color on me.”

“I can get you a different blanket,” Silas offered.

“I think you look very handsome in yellow,” Nate said, loyally. “It’s a very nice color.”

“It’s a very ugly color,” Bay said, cutting Nate an irritated look. “Especially when _everything is yellow_. My hair, my face. Stars, it never goes away.” Bay pulled the blanket more over his head and turned into the couch when Cameron said, “Then why the hell did you make this room yellow too.”

“It’s Nate’s fault,” Bay grumbled. “And yes, get me a different blanket.”

Silas hopped too instantly, disappearing from the room to go find him another blanket. Cameron said, “You’re acting pathetic.”

“I am seven and a half months pregnant,” Bay said, voice breaking. “You’d be this pathetic too if you were growing a parasite. Ugh.” He stopped talking before, “Lucas isn’t a parasite but pregnancies are awful and no I will not elaborate.”

“You don’t need to. It’s not like I can get pregnant,” Cameron said dryly. “Alpha.”

“Rub it in,” Bay grumbled.

Silas came back with two blankets, one black and one dark green. “Here, I didn’t know which one you’d want.”

Bay yanked his blanket off his head and looked at the options. Cameron rose a brow at the golden nose and puffy eyes, but didn’t feel like needling him this time. It was a little _too_ pathetic to try. He didn’t want the water works anymore than Bay did. Bay sniffled and yanked the green blanket out of Silas’ hands and threw the yellow one at him before curling up with his new blanket. “Green is so much better,” he mumbled. “Whoever invented yellow is an idiot.”

———

Nik had finished packing up the boxes into the trunk when he squinted at the sky. “Well, this took longer than I thought it would.”

“I’m-” Lev cut himself off quick enough, Nik looked at him. “I didn’t mean for it to be.”

“It’s fine,” Nik said, going to climb in the front seat. “At least we got everything we needed to.” He didn’t know how Lev managed to stay in that cramped house for so long, but at least they didn’t have to go back.

Lev asked, “Am I taking too much?”

Nik blinked at him. “What made you think that? Have you not seen Cameron’s house?”

“I wasn’t sure if it was polite to drag half my house here,” Lev said, strapping in. Nik could feel the anxiety coming off him. “Even if there _is_ room.”

“Okay, first of all,” Nik said, pulling off from the curb. “It’s _Cameron_. And _me_. Do you really think either of us care about what is or isn’t polite? We straight up kill people for a living and if that isn’t rude, then I don’t know what is.”

Nik barely heard Lev say under his breath, “Fair point.”

“My points are always fair. If Cameron has a problem with your shit he’d probably just keep it out of his line of vision; the snob. It’ll be _fiiine_. Trust me.”

Lev didn’t look fully convinced and but dropped it anyway. Nik forced the frown off his face and turned on the music. Cam wouldn’t let him play his music when he was in the car, so Nik was going to take this chance to avoid awkwardness.

After a bit, Lev straightened when they passed a burger joint. “I’m hungry. Can we eat?”

Nik leveled him a quick look while he pulled into the parking lot. “Are you Lev? Do you register what words just came out of your mouth?”

“We don’t have to eat,” Lev said, automatically, his face flushed a bright gold. “I’m just hungry, Nik. I was hungry at breakfast, too. I think my body’s finally catching on is all.”

Nik snorted. “You mean your body is finally acting like it’s supposed to? What a turn of events. Come on, let’s make sure you don’t waste away.”

They made it inside in time for dinner rush. There was a line almost to the door. Nik sighed. “This is very unsexy,” he muttered. But at least the restaurant was large enough he didn’t have the urge to walk out. “The things I do for love.”

Lev stared at him wide-eyed long enough Nik rolled his eyes towards him. “Figure of speech, Levant. Don’t get your halo in a twist.”

He could tell Lev was trying to not look disappointed. “Oh,” he said, in a quiet voice. “Right.”

Oof. Nik should have realized Lev was already like… that. He winced. “Right,” he echoed. Nik cleared his throat. “What, um. Do you want to eat?”

So much for avoiding awkwardness.

“A double cheeseburger, no cheese, no mustard, no pickles… nothing but ketchup. And the meat? And the bun.” He paused before hesitantly asking, “And a large milkshake and large fry?”

“Do you like, have any taste buds whatsoever?” Nik asked, smiling as he approached the counter. Lev grumbled when he gave the girl Lev’s order and ordered his own with extra toppings, including his own milkshake and curly fries. He paid her and pulled Lev over to an empty table. “So… Cam doesn’t… know, does he? Did you tell him? Like, to his face?”

Lev blinked at him. “Know what?”

Nik sighed loudly and leaned back. “That you’re in love with him. Cam and Love aren’t on speaking terms so he’d… be skittish.”

Cameron and skittish didn’t belong in the same sentence. He’d probably get reamed for suggesting it, but it wasn’t like he was _wrong_. Just that. Well. It was true. Cameron had his own fucked up past with the L Word and he hadn’t really told Cam, himself.

Lev flushed deeply and just shook his head. “I… wasn’t going to say anything at all. I… I know I fall fast and I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” He paused. “I didn’t want to hear you… or him… say you didn’t feel the same way. Easier to just keep it to myself, where it can’t hurt me, and can’t ruin anything.”

Nik scratched his face. “Well. Feelings… can’t be helped.” Unless you were Cameron, anyways. “And it’s always messy and complicated. And fuck, I don’t know. Just- don’t hold your breath hoping to hear it back from Cam.”

Lev shrugged. “I wasn’t going to bring it up. I figured it’s too soon. Not just for Cameron. I won’t mention it again.”

Nik combed his fingers through his hair, trying to not fidget as he leaned forward. “You don’t. Have to censor yourself,” Nik said, “At least with me. But. Cam’s… yeah. Probably just for the best that you don’t tell him. At least for a while.”

He wouldn’t be surprised if Cameron already knew, at least on some instinctive level. Cameron just. Was very good about compartmentalization, it would seem. Nik was just a clueless idiot.

Lev gave him a quiet and thoughtful, “Okay.”

Nik hummed. “Okay.”

Their food was brought to them and Nik arched a brow as Lev instantly started in. After a handful of bites bulldozing into his food, Lev flicked him a look. “I’m _hungry_ ,” Lev said, pitifully enough, Nik laughed at him.

When Lev pouted, Nik mused, “Stars, you’re acting like we let you starve. Cameron is going to force food down your throat when he finds out.”

Lev looked guiltily down at his food. “You two feed me enough, I’m just… getting hungrier.”

Nik felt himself go cold all over. He chewed on his bracelet, wondering if Lev could be pregnant, but instantly shut the thought down. Angels were notorious for having difficulty conceiving. And Lev had been with them, for what, two and a half months? That was just ridiculous.

During his internal debate, Lev had started rambling. “I think I read somewhere when you don’t eat your body thinks it’s starving and goes into overtime when you eat again, and I just.. Wonder if that’s what’s going on. I could be wrong. But, it’d explain it. Just means my body’s gonna try to store up while I’ve got plenty of food. I think.” Lev added, “Maybe I should be pacing myself a bit?”

Nik forced words into his mouth. “Just a bit, Princess. Don’t make yourself sick. Cam would kill me if you ruined his car.” Lev nodded gravely and slowed his roll. “At least be able to _taste_ your food.”

“I can taste my food,” Lev said, between bites.

“Could have fooled me,” Nik said, taking a bite from his own burger. “You were practically inhaling that thing you call a hamburger.”

Lev swallowed and then stuck his tongue out at Nik. Nik smiled a bit and took another bite. “What? You are insulting my very taste in food. How do you eat with just ketchup. _How_.”

“I just like the taste of ketchup, Nik.”

“And nothing else?” Nik asked. “Is this a white person thing? Because I swear Cameron is the same way. At least Amara _has_ taste buds- even though she can’t cook,” he added, a bit crossly.

Lev choked on his burger hard enough his face was starting to flush. Nik went over and patted his back hard enough to stop himself from killing himself with a sandwich. “Choking is not meant for food, Levant.”

Lev wheezed. “I’ll be back. I need to. Go get cleaned up.”

Nik plopped back down in his chair. “Go nuts.”

———

Lev ducked in the bathroom, coughing a little still. He thumped his chest lightly, grimacing. It wasn’t Nik’s fault he was such a mess. Lev should have known better than to eat so fast when he knew the wildest shit came out of Nik’s mouth.

After splashing his face with water, Lev grabbed a handful of paper towels and patted himself down. It was as he dried off that he heard the door open. A shiver went up his spine, and he twisted, jerking away and forward at the same time. Too far forward; his cheek slammed into one of the sinks, and Vehuel’s hand closed around Lev’s arm, yanking him upright again.

Lev found himself slammed back against a wall hard enough he saw stars. This was- this was wrong. _Remiel_ was the one who used force. Lev stared up at Vehuel, confused and cowed.

“The _fucking_ nerve,” Vehuel hissed. His fingers dug into Lev’s skin. For once Lev had merely tied his hoodie around his waist, and he was regretting that immensely. “Still fucking that demon? I suppose I should have known better, but here I thought even you had standards. Unless you _asked_ him to kill your alpha. Find someone else to spread your legs for, Levant? How long is he going to stay interested in you? A pathetic excuse for an omega. Does he get off on your tears? Because you’re not that impressive in bed. I can’t think of another reason.”

“Let me go,” Lev whispered, and just got a hard shake for his troubles.

Vehuel’s nails dug deeper. “Who’s going to save you when he decides you’re not worth it? Having him kill Remiel is the mistake that will cost you your life, because I’m not going to lift a fucking finger for a piece of trash like you.”

Lev didn’t know what to say to pacify Vehuel, and he didn’t really get a chance to figure it out. Someone yanked the alpha back. It took Lev a second to realize it was Nik. Nik slammed Vehuel’s face into the mirror.

“If anyone is trash in this room, it’s the idiot who didn’t realize Lev didn’t come here alone,” Nik hissed. Vehuel thrashed, but Nik held him in place with a hand firmly on the back of the alpha’s neck. “You okay, Lev?” he asked without even glancing in Lev’s direction.

Lev didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t bleeding. That meant he was okay. Right? He wasn’t even shaking. Just staring at Nik, frozen. But he didn’t _feel_ okay. “I’m fine,” he finally forced out, stiffly.

“You wouldn’t be by chance lying to me would you?”

Lev blinked slowly. Before he could figure out a response, Vehuel gave a strained laugh against the mirror. “Oh, but Levant _never_ lies. Isn’t that right?”

Lev flinched. Nik reacted at the same time, slamming his face again, hard enough to crack the glass this time. “Do not speak unless spoken to.”

“I don’t know,” Lev finally said, voice faint. “I don’t- I don’t know. I’m not-” He hesitantly touched the bruises forming on his arm, his cheek. “I’m not bleeding? I’m not-” he fell silent, staring at Vehuel now.

Nik glanced back at him, over his shoulder, his face falling and tightening at the same time. “Do you want to go home?”

_Home_. Lev nodded slowly. “Please,” he said quietly.

“Take my keys out of my pocket, go get into the car and lock the doors. I’ll be out in a moment,” Nik ordered.

Lev obeyed automatically, not even thinking about it. It was only once he was in the car, curled up in the passenger seat, that it occurred to him that they hadn’t even finished dinner. Somehow that was what made him start to sob, softly, so he wouldn’t bother anyone who might pass the car. He kept the keys clutched tight in his fist as he buried his face in his arms to try to stifle the sounds further.

A knock on the window a good while later drew Lev’s attention. Nik was standing outside the car. Lev fumbled around until he managed to unlock the car. Nik got in the driver’s seat, and took the keys when Lev held them out.

“Everything he said was wrong,” Nik said.

Lev wiped his cheeks. “He said Cameron killed Remi,” Lev said quietly. “Was that wrong?” _Please say it is._

Nik’s jaw tightened. He flicked a glance at Lev, before, “No.”

Lev nodded. “Okay.” He rested his cheek on the window. “I wanna go home.”

“We’ll be there in a bit. Get you some ice for those bruises.”

“Okay,” was all Lev said as he closed his eyes. He didn’t say another word the rest of the ride home.

—–

Cameron had finished what Nik started with the angel and went straight home. The lights were on and he bypassed the sentries and found Lev and Nik in the kitchen. He felt a sharp nerve rake down his spine at the mess on his counters. Whatever Nik was cooking for Lev, he had not yet cleaned up his mess. He forced the words to die in his throat and turned his attention to Lev.

The angel was eating too mechanically for his taste, a blank look on his face. It was devoid of any emotion, including the anxiety that seemed to haunt him. Cameron took his jaw and made Lev face him. He took note of the bruising across his face, and the dark finger prints on his arm. Cameron growled low in his throat. “Did he do anything else to you?” he asked, letting him go.

Cameron was not impressed with the stillness Lev seemed to slide into. He looked at Nik who just shook his head slightly before looking back. Lev just numbly said, “He shoved me into the wall. I hit my head.”

“Do you want Sazra to look at it?” he asked.

“No, thank you.” Lev gave a slow pause, before lowering his gaze. “Unless you think I need it.”

“I think I should have broken his fingers,” Cameron said, brushing his own down the back of Lev’s head, taking note of the knot formed. “I’ll get her, if you want. Otherwise I’ll let it go.”

“Let it go. Please? I don’t want to waste her time. I’ll heal on my own soon enough,” Lev said.

“Okay,” Cameron said, almost automatically. He forced his attention to Nik. “Clean up this mess. Now.”

Nik instantly started as told, when Lev quietly asked, “Why did you kill Remi?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Cameron said, leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. “I do not tolerate my things being touched.”

Lev slowly looked over at him, the blank mask cracking just enough to show the mix of emotions Cameron could only describe as grief and fear and confusion. Lost. It all eventually melted into clarity and exhaustion. He nodded a little.

Cameron assumed Lev thought Cameron’s answer was an alpha instinct. And part of it had been, perhaps. It was mostly that Remiel deserved it and he didn’t want Lev’s misplaced tears over the whole situation. He’d let Lev believe it as an alpha protecting its territory.

Lev went back to quietly eating. Cameron frowned at the trembling raking through Lev’s body. He could smell the other angel on Lev, which means Lev probably could as well. Cameron unbuttoned his shirt and told Lev to take his off and to put Cameron’s on. It’d help with the scent.

After a bit, Cameron asked him if he wanted fucked. Was the best way to wash someone else’s scent from him.

Lev gave him a small nod. “I can’t do… rough. Not tonight,” Lev said. “Too close to… to him.”

Cameron nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do. After dinner.”

Lev gave him a quiet ‘okay’ before flicking him a grateful look. Cameron thrummed his fingers on the stone counter. “Finish eating.”

Lev finished what was left of his dinner before quietly helping Nik finish cleaning up. Cameron was double checking their work when Lev asked, “Can I take a shower first?”

“Yes,” Cameron said, going to turn the lights out. “Do whatever you need to.”

——-

Lev was curled up on the bottom of Cameron’s shower, scrubbing repeatedly where Vehuel had touched him. Automatically he’d gone down a list. He’d washed his hair, scrubbed every inch of himself thoroughly and hurriedly, left the bathroom door open, because that’s how Rem-

And yet somehow he’d still ended up on the floor, the water almost scalding, rubbing repeatedly at his arm with a washcloth, and probably not doing the bruises there any favors. He was surprised when Cameron appeared. How long had he been sitting here? Cameron crouched in front of him, still fully clothed, gently but firmly pulling Lev’s hand away from his arm.

“You need to get out.”

Lev stared at him. “You’re wet,” he finally said. He blinked hard, before rubbing his face and standing. “Sorry. I- I’m fine. I just lost track of time.”

“If you were fine I’d actually be more worried,” Cameron said bluntly.

Lev leaned around him to shut off the water, before looking up at Cameron tiredly. “I’ve had worse. I just need to pull myself back together. That… that was nothing. Just… unexpected. He caught me off guard.”

“We’ve all had worse. Doesn’t erase the fact you were just assaulted by your ex.”

Lev puffed out a laugh that didn’t feel real. “I didn’t even date him that long,” he said, mostly to himself. He ran his hands through his hair, before immediately ruffling it back to a mess. That didn’t seem to be the right thing to say, because Cameron looked displeased, but Lev just stepped out of the shower, Cameron on his heels.

After looking around helplessly for a few seconds, Lev grabbed the nearest towel and started rubbing himself down roughly. When Lev peeked out from under the towel, Cameron was getting dressed and putting his soaked clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. Fair enough. Lev went back to drying off aggressively, as if that could scrape away the ghost of Vehuel’s touch.

Remi’s touch.

Cameron took the towel from him. It took a second before Lev registered why, and then he gave Cameron a sheepish look as Cameron took over drying him off. When Cameron was done, Lev leaned close, pressing his face in the crook of Cameron’s neck. He breathed deep, holding still until some of the tension in his chest eased up, and then he pulled away. No words seemed to come, so Lev just rested his hand on Cameron’s chest for a heartbeat before he padded back to the bedroom.

Nik was already undressed and on the bed, so Lev wasted no time crawling to his side. He debated curling into him, but in the end half sprawled across Nik’s chest, and kissed him softly. Beside him, he could feel the bed dip as Cameron joined them. Nik was kissing Lev back, even as he shifted Lev until Lev was settled fully on top of him, straddling Nik, sort of. Cameron’s hands slid up Lev’s back, sending shivers through Lev’s fame.

Lev pulled back, staring down at Nik, and then snorted helplessly. Pretty quickly he was giggling, face buried in Nik’s neck. He could feel Nik’s responding laugh from where he was pressed against Nik.

“What’s so funny?”

“All of a sudden all I could think was that I’d spent most of the afternoon planning on putting that stupid lacy stuff we found when we got home, and surprising Cameron, and-” Lev shook his head, and gave a helpless laugh. “I don’t even know why that’s so funny to me. Maybe because for just a second I was _annoyed_ I’d forgotten.”

“Mmm, you can wear it tomorrow.” Cameron pressed a kiss to Lev’s spine, making Lev’s breath catch.

“Won’t be much of a surprise now,” Lev said, not really complaining. He twisted his head, pressing a kiss to Nik’s jawline.

“I’ll act surprised,” was all Cameron said, pressing another kiss further up.

Somehow that was funny too. Lev stifled his giggles as best he could, and went after Nik’s mouth again. Maybe the now familiar press of Cameron and Nik’s hands against him would finish chasing away the ghosts of touches Lev didn’t want to remember. And, if nothing else, it was just good to be able to laugh during sex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vehuel shoves lev against the wall, and also bruises his arm with how tightly he's holding Lev. Lev also smashes his cheek against a sink while trying to get away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for smut, suggested infanticide, child abandonment/neglect

A heavy weight kept Lev pinned in place. Probably for the best, because the moment Lev opened his eyes, a terrible mix of guilt and relief and general emptiness. Lev burrowed deeper under Nik, fighting to keep his breath steady. It took several minutes, but he forced himself to calm down. None of this was his fault if they kept provoking Cameron. And no matter what Vehuel said, Cameron didn’t seem bored with Lev yet.

With that in mind, Lev started to squirm free, easing out from under Nik. He sat up, yawning quietly. Cameron was already gone, but Lev was no longer surprised by that. Lev leaned over, pressing a kiss to Nik’s shoulder. Getting out of bed was easy, once he decided he needed a distraction. He needed to press all of these conflicting thoughts into a box and tuck it away.

Avoiding eye contact with the sentries, Lev headed to his own room. He picked his way around the unpacked boxes until he could find the box that Nik had labeled quite suggestively. Lev rolled his eyes, and dug through it until he found what he was looking for. The pair of black lacy underwear clenched in his hand sent a thrill through him, but he just set them aside for now and kept looking. Way down at the bottom of the box he found the shirt he was looking for: a little grey crop top, the word ‘kitten’ written on it in elegant script. They made enough jokes about him being skittish as a cat, he figured Cameron would get the humor of it.

It took him another ten minutes of searching to find the box of sex toys he’d brought back with him. Nik had been delighted to find that under Lev’s bed yesterday, and even more amused when Lev had explained, a little reluctantly, that Amara had bought everything in that box at Lev’s request. It’d been a hassle, just going to the shop with her. He’d never quite been brave enough to do the actual purchasing.

Once that was found, he knew exactly which plug he wanted. Knowing he was up earlier than usual helped him take his time as he prepped; Cameron wouldn’t come looking for him and Nik for ages. He was a little breathless by the time he was stretched and the plug firmly in place, but he had plenty of time to get himself back under control. He slid the underwear and top on, and nearly left then before he remembered he’d forgotten the last part of his plan.

Only after finding his collar and fumbling with that did he decide that was good enough. He fussed for a bit with the way everything settled, hands moving jerkily. That was… that was as good as he was gonna get.

With that in mind, Lev slipped down the halls, again avoiding eye contact with the sentries, and doing his best to walk normally. He poked his head in the kitchen, only to pause, unsure. Maybe now wasn’t the time. Maybe he should have waited.

Cameron didn’t say anything, and eventually Lev sucked it up and padded into the kitchen. Almost immediately Lev’s attention went to the stuffed french toast Cameron was finishing up. His mouth watered, and he wandered closer without thinking about it.

Cameron turned, setting the french toast on the table, before looking at Lev. The onceover Cameron gave Lev was enough that Lev flushed. Cameron just lifted his brows.

Lev did his best not to squirm under his gaze. “You said I could show you today,” he said hesitantly. “I thought why wait.”

“Why wait indeed.”

Lev flushed deeper, rubbing his palms against his thighs nervously. “I’d forgotten I had these,” Lev admitted in a rush. “Nik found them when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to bring back. I haven’t worn them since…” Lev blinked. “Since Silas, honestly. Though they didn’t fit as well as they do now.”

“Nik does have good taste when it counts,” Cameron said.

Lev stumbled over a laugh, and shifted his weight. “So it looks okay?” He finally asked.

“Mmm, yes,” Cameron said, resting his hands on Lev’s hips as he pressed his nose to Lev’s neck, scenting him. Lev let his head drop forward on Cameron’s shoulder, breathing deep himself. Some of the tension he’d been holding eased from him. His omega hummed deep inside, practically crooning _safe safe safe_.

Cameron’s hands slid down until he was cupping Lev’s ass. Lev’s breaths sped up as the plug pressed deeper; he stifled his moan in Cameron’s neck. All Cameron did was lift Lev up, settling him on the counter.

Lev pulled back, staring at Cameron with wide eyes. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Hi.”

Lev snorted softly. He carefully braced his forearms on Cameron’s shoulders, and scooted closer, even if settling like that jostled the plug. Maybe the plug hadn’t been the best idea, but he was stuck with it for now. “I feel a little bad about not even trying to get Nik up this morning,” he confessed.

“It’s his own fault for sleeping in so much,” Cameron said without pity.

Lev shrugged, wiggling a little. Okay, so maybe he liked the way it jostled, just a little. Though he did wonder how appropriate it was to be sporting a boner right now. “Yeah, but maybe I should have waited. He really seemed to like the… the lace yesterday.”

“It’s not like he won’t see it again,” was all Cameron had to offer.

Which was true. “And he did see it yesterday, and you didn’t get to,” Lev said, thinking it out. “I guess it _is_ kind of fair, in a way.”

“Mmm,” Cameron said. His hands shifted up, and then dipped below Lev’s underwear. Lev pressed his thighs to Cameron’s hips, ducking against his neck just as Cameron’s deft fingers found the plug. The sound Cameron made was pleased, and, if Lev didn’t know any better, just the tiniest bit surprised. A single push against the plug had Lev whining high in his throat, but he held still, breaths quickening against Cameron’s neck.

That seemed to please Cameron, or maybe he just enjoyed making Lev squirm, because he kept his teasing up, twisting the plug, tugging on it, pushing deeper. Lev shuddered, panting against Cameron, biting his lip to keep from moaning again. Cameron didn’t let up. Sometimes his fingers would press inside along the plug, stretching Lev’s rim curiously. Lev rolled his hips in response, pressing against Cameron.

“Cameron, please?” Lev finally gasped out, desperately.

Cameron pushed deeper, even as he said simply, “Come.”

To Lev’s surprise, he did, stiffening and then going limp against Cameron, panting softly. Lev nuzzled Cameron’s neck, trying to think straight. Eventually Lev pulled back, glancing down deliberately, before looking up at Cameron again. “Do you want…?”

“Do I want what?”

Lev pursed his lips, struggling to word what he wanted to say. “Do you want… like, to come? I could- I can blow you. Or if you want to- to fuck me?” His face was getting more flushed by the word.

“Which would you prefer?”

Lev looked down between them again. “I mean I’ve already made a mess in these, and they need to be washed anyway, so you might as well fuck me. I don’t mind either way.”

“Alright,” Cameron said simply. His hands slid further, claws digging into the delicate fabric until it tore, leaving Lev bare assed on the counter.

Lev gave a squeak, startled. He frowned at Cameron, and said, trying not to whine, “I only had the one pair.” Well, besides the thong, but Lev _really_ didn’t like that one.

Deadpan, Cameron said, “Whoops.”

Despite himself, Lev’s bottom lip started to stick out.

Cameron bit at Lev’s neck at the same time he pulled on the plug still lodged firmly in Lev’s rear end. “I’ll buy you three new pairs,” Cameron said, unbothered.

Lev whined softly. “You’re playing dirty,” he mumbled, arching his neck in a clear plead for more.

“You like it,” Cameron replied, unapologetic as he bit down harder.

Lev moaned softly, holding still as Cameron worked the plug free. If Cameron’s intention for taking his time was to get Lev worked up again, he was succeeding. Cameron lifted him somewhat, bracing him against the counter. The moment Cameron entered him, Lev gasped. The stretch was more than Lev expected, delicious and overwhelming and enough he buried his face in Cameron’s neck. Cameron certainly knew how to fuck, and Lev didn’t even bother to try to help. It was familiar and welcome, and Lev didn’t worry once that he might slip.

The moment Cameron came, his fangs buried themselves in Lev’s shoulder, pulling a startled yelp from Lev. Eventually Cameron shifted back, settling on a nearby stool with his teeth still latched onto Lev. Lev squirmed anyway, breathing out a whine at the stretch of Cameron’s knot tugging at his rim every time he moved.

Lev finally stilled when Cameron’s hand closed around his dick. He kept his face against Cameron, breaths coming harsh and fast as Cameron jerked him to completion again. It didn’t take long, though Lev was more than a little oversensitive by the time he was done. Not once did Cameron let go of Lev’s shoulder. Lev was starting to gather that Cameron had no intentions of doing so at all. Deciding that was good enough for him, Lev settled, trying to catch his breath and purring hard as he all but melted against Cameron.

—-

Nik jolted awake and looked at the clock. The time couldn’t _possibly_ be correct; Neither Lev nor Cam had come to force him out of the bed. He almost had just went ahead and drifted off back to sleep but his curiosity was piqued.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Nik scrubbed his face until he was awake enough he knew he wasn’t going to walk into a wall. Only then did Nik get up and wander off towards the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the ruined black lace panties on the ground. His frown only deepened when he looked up to see Lev’s legs wrapped around Cameorn’s hips. He could smell the sex in the room. “Really?”

Lev looked up blearily enough, Nik wondered if he had been nodding off in Cameron’s lap. “You were asleep,” Lev said, sheepishly.

Nik glowered at him. “Clearly.”

Cameron didn’t bother looking up from his teeth still buried in Lev’s throat. Lev had no further offering than hiding his face in Cam’s neck. Nik stalked over to him and pulled his head up by his hair and pointed at him. “I’m getting payback for this.” and then promptly kissed him on the mouth.

Blush spread across Lev’s fair cheeks and he looked pleased before hiding his face in Cameron’s neck again. “Okay,” he mumbled quickly.

“You’ll think ‘okay’,” Nik huffed, going for the coffee pot.

He felt Lev look up at him. “….Are you mad at me?”

Nik considered that. “ _Mad_ is too strong of a word, I think. Vindictive, on the other hand…” Nik stopped to pour himself a cup of black coffee. He leaned against the counter and rested his eyes on the long pale length of Cameron’s sculpted back. “Mmm.”

Cameron turned his head slightly to the side. Nik took note of the flecks of gold blood on Cameron’s lips. “If you want fucked, just say so.”

Nik dropped his head back and he sighed loudly. “But that’s no funnnn,” he whined.

“Then stop bitching,” Cameron said, returning back to Lev’s throat.

He could almost feel Lev’s anxiety from where he was. Nik rolled his head towards him. “Will you stop it. I’m not mad at you. You’re going to make me break out in hives.”

Lev made a small sound before hiding his face back in Cam’s neck. Nik took a long drink from his coffee to hide his pout even if he knew Cam knew it was securely in place. He had downed half the pot before it eventually melted away in a fit of caffeine. Eventually Cameron was standing and slipping Lev down onto his feet before reaching over the counter and grabbing the plug and putting it in Lev’s hand. “Put it back in,” was all he said, while cleaning off the counter.

He couldn’t help but watch Lev flounder with the plug, awkwardly trying to put it in himself. Nik wondered if Lev had pieced together that Cam didn’t say he had to do it in _here_ , but judging by the level of awkwardness from Lev and the fact he _was_ still in here, Nik was going to consider that a hard no.

“We’re going shopping later,” Cameron said, picking up a plate of the barely warm stuffed french toast and putting it in the microwave. Cameron almost sounded _smug_ when he said, “Lev needs new panties.”

——-

Lev almost tripped over a box. He grumbled, and peeked inside, and pulled out a soft, worn flannel. He was already doing something different today, he might as well try something other than a hoodie and a tee-shirt.

The sound of someone rummaging around startled him into turning around. Nik was pulling out… something or other from the slut box.

“Nik,” Lev said, trying not to whine. “None of that is going to be warm.”

“Mmmm, sure it will,” Nik replied.

“Nik,” Lev said, this time attempting to sound stern.

“Yes, Princess?”

Lev puffed out a sigh. “I can’t wear any of that. Not outside the house. I hate the cold and I look ridiculous.”

“And I’m sure I looked ridiculous walking in on Cam knotting you. But we all live to disappoint.”

Lev dropped the flannel back in the box. “So you _are_ mad.”

“I do not think the word ‘mad’ showed up in either of those sentences, Levant.”

Lev tugged on the bottom of his crop top. After a moment, he finally said, voice quiet, “You’re acting like you are.”

Nik’s smile dropped. “When I’m mad, people get broken. Are you broken?”

Lev shrugged. “I’m always broken,” Lev said softly. “Have been for a while, Nik.”

“No, you are not,” Nik clipped out sharply.

Lev could have kept digging. He could have kept going. Instead, he padded over, looking down at the box at Nik’s feet. “What do you want me to wear?”

“You don’t _have_ to wear anything.”

Lev shot him a sharp look. “I’m not going naked. That’s a hard no, Nik. Clothes.”

The way Nik’s mouth thinned made Lev uneasy, and _guilty_ , but Nik just handed Lev what he’d picked out and walked out the door. Lev glanced down. Nik had Silas’ sense of humor, apparently, because he’d picked out the black pair with the word ‘angel’ bedazzled across the ass. Of course he did. At least the shirt wasn’t that bad. Pastel pink, little hearts dotting it. If it’d make Nik happy, Lev’d put up with it. But he was wearing the damn hoodie over it.

Once he was dressed, Lev tracked Cameron and Nik down. He’d left the jacket unzipped so Nik couldn’t complain, but shoved his hands deep in the pockets. No matter what, he still felt ridiculous.

They were waiting for him in the foyer. Lev hesitated only a moment before padding over to Nik. Before he could press his face to Nik’s shoulder in apology, Nik moved away, heading for the door without a backwards glance. Out of the corner of his eye, Lev saw Cameron’s narrow. Lev hunched his shoulders somewhat and just trailed after Nik rather than say anything at all.

—-

Cameron watched Nik stiffly start for the car with Lev sulking after him. Something clearly happened in the point five minutes he left them alone to get Lev dressed. He doubted Lev knew what was wrong, that seemed to be his default setting half the time. Which left Cameron finding anything out through Nik.

He grabbed Nik by the shoulder and whipped him around. Without even looking at him, Cameron told Lev, “Get in the car.” Lev scrambled for the backseat while Cameron kept his claws imbedded in Nik’s shoulder, refusing to let him move. When Lev was in the car, and the door was shut, Cameron turned Nik so he was looking at him. “ _Speak._ ”

Nik glared up at him. Cameron stared him down until Nik buckled under his gaze. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

“Try that again. You won’t like the consequences if you lie a second time.” Cameron jerked Nik back when he tried looking over his shoulder at Lev. “Don’t look at him, you’re dealing with me right now. _What_ is going on?”

“I’m just. I’m tired of Lev saying he’s broken. He keeps saying it. I am _tired_ of it. We are all broken in this hell hole. All of us. If he keeps saying that he’s going to stay that way and I just-” Nik cut himself off and sighed sharply. “I don’t know how to get him to stop thinking he’s a waste of space.”

Cameron removed his claws and slipped his hands in his pockets. “So don’t,” Cameron said. “Either he’ll figure it out on his own or he won’t. Can’t hold his hand forever. Though, I do imagine that is probably why he’s still alive.”

“Hm.”

“Get in the car. Think about something else. Lev’s problems are only going to get fixed if _he_ fixes them. You are not his mother.”

Not that mothers were all that useful. At least his wasn’t, not in the very least. Unless it was regarding getting ahead and scheming in Court.

Nik just nodded and Cameron nodded towards the car. “Go on.”

Sighing sharply, Nik turned and went to slink into the passenger seat. The windows rolled down the moment Nik had gotten into the car. Cameron caught Lev watching Nik get into the car, trying to gauge him. Cameron ignored Lev’s wiggles when he got into the driver’s seat.

“Get your belt on, Nik,” Cameron said.

Nik obeyed, and only then did Cameron pull out of the drive.

——-

Lev felt very out of place in this store. He had no idea what to look at first, and so he kept his head down and trailed after Cameron and Nik. They knew what they were doing, and Lev most certainly did not.

He pulled to a stop when they did, blinking in confusion. It took a few moments of them watching him to realize they expected _him_ to do something. Which, after thinking about it, he realized was probably actually put effort into picking something out. A challenge in and of itself. Lev was more than a little out of his depth.

He turned away, shuffling through the displays. There was just _so much_ to look at, and Lev had no idea what he should be looking _for_. Lingerie, apparently, obviously, but… Lev stifled a sigh, and paused by a display. He only lingered for a moment before moving on, but he paused again a few seconds later to pick up a pink scrap of lace.

He had no idea how he’d even put that on, and as fancy as it was, what Cameron had destroyed had been a lot simpler, and black, for that matter. Still, while he continued to search for a replacement, he lingered by several more displays, drawn in by more colors than he expected: pastel pinks, lilac and deep violet both, sapphire blues and deep burnt golds. Several styles, too. Last time he’d avoided looking too close, and when Silas had gotten him that pair, it’d been a surprise.

Eventually Lev found something similar enough, and turned back to Cameron and Nik, only to find they both had several things in their hands. Lev flicked his gaze between them in confusion. “What-” he started, before realizing they’d picked up almost everything he’d bothered to look closer at, even though he’d put them all back carefully. “Why?”

Nik’s angelic smile didn’t convince Lev. Cameron’ arched brow, a clear ‘ _what?_ ’ if Lev ever saw one only made Lev purse his lips.

“That’s too much,” he insisted, before looking to Cameron. “You said three.”

“You upset Nik and it’s my money,” was all Cameron said in response.

Lev opened and closed his mouth a few times, before letting out a sigh. He couldn’t really argue with that. “I don’t know what size I need,” he finally said. “For any of these.”

“Then try some _on_ ,” Nik said.

Lev blinked. “Oh.” That made sense. “I can ask for help right?”

“Did I say you couldn’t?”

“No but I thought I’d check,” Lev said, turning back to snag a pair that looked similar enough to the ones Cameron had destroyed.

“Well there’s your answer.”

Lev turned around, trying to find the changing rooms. He picked the largest one at the very end, and ducked inside. When neither of them followed him, he poked his head out. Cameron and Nik were just… standing there. Lev blinked at them. It took him a second, but he finally said hesitantly, “Are you going to come in?”

That seemed to be enough. They filed inside, but once the door was shut, once again silence reigned. Finally Lev put together they were waiting for something. “ _Will_ you help me?”

Nik leaned against the wall, exchanging a look with Cameron, before Cameron asked, “Who?”

Lev hadn’t thought _that_ far ahead, and he didn’t have an answer. He blinked at them both, before finally saying, “Nik?”

Nik seemed to think it through before he simply asked, “Why?”

“Because I upset you,” Lev said after a moment. “And because you really like undressing me.”

“You make me sound delicate,” Nik scoffed.

“You’re not delicate,” Lev protested softly. “I just- I don’t know how else to- to make amends? And I feel like I should. I said something stupid without thinking about it. Again.”

Nik opened his mouth, but Cameron beat him to it. “Will you two shut up and get him undressed.”

This time Nik didn’t say anything at all. Lev had his shoes kicked off by the time Nik got to his side and started stripping him deliberately. Once he was done, Lev leaned close, pressing his nose under Nik’s jaw briefly before pulling back.

“Do I have to pick out what I try on first?”

“Yes,” Cameron said simply.

Right. Of course he did.

—-

The second shop wasn’t too much better than the first. Just, instead of lingerie, Lev was faced with sex toys. At least he’d been on one of these before, courtesy of Amara, if only because she’d been willing to let him shuffle in the background while she paid for the things he wanted with his money. Maybe that was why Lev was so uncomfortable. He certainly wasn’t paying for anything here. Cameron had bought everything they’d made Lev try on in the lingerie shop, and then some, because Cameron had found more he’d liked, as had Nik. Lev wasn’t allowed to protest, and he was quite sure he now owned more pairs of lingerie than he did actual underwear.

Though it didn’t help that Nik had never let him put his hoodie back on, either.

Lev drifted deeper into the shop, wondering what on earth Cameron needed from here Lev wasn’t convinced he didn’t have somewhere at home. Still, while Cameron and Nik looked for stars knew what, Lev wandered, eyeing the array of toys. He lingered at the different kinds of rope, and spent more than a few minutes perusing the dildos and vibrators. A few other things caught his eye, mostly for the novelty of them, or because he couldn’t figure out what they could possibly be used for, but he didn’t linger too long.

Without warning Nik hooked a finger in Lev’s collar and dragged him to the back. Lev squeaked, stumbling after him as he came to the awful realization that he’d forgotten to take the stupid collar _off_ before he left the house. This almost distracted him from the fact that Nik had stopped in front of a wall of even more collars.

“Pick some,” Nik said.

Lev sighed softly, but reached up, poking at a sleek black collar not unsimilar to the one he was already wearing. When Nik cleared his throat, Lev looked over, his gaze falling on the dainty pastel pink collar dangling from the tips of Nik’s fingers. Lev reached for it without thinking, touching the little bows attached to it.

“Oh,” Lev breathed, unable to stop his pleased tone.

Before Lev could react, Nik was reaching to undo his collar, replacing it with the pink one. Lev reached for it, giving it a curious brush of his fingers. He gave a soft hum, surprised at how pleased he felt. He looked up at Nik.

“We’re getting that,” Nik informed him.

Lev paused, fighting a frown. “Just the one, right?”

“No, Levant, not just the one.” Nik was laughing at him.

Lev shook his head. “But I already have one,” he protested. “Two is already more than enough.”

“You make it sound like I care.”

Lev paused, frowning. “Nik,” he said, protesting. “I don’t need any more. I don’t- why would I need more?”

Nik patted Lev’s cheek. “Because _I_ want you to have more.”

“Oh.” Lev considered that. “Okay.” He traced one of the bows. “Then you pick them out. I don’t have any preferences.”

“Mmmmm dangerous,” Nik said.

Lev shrugged. “I trust you.”

“Unwise,” Nik retorted with a crooked grin.

“You have good taste,” Lev said, still fiddling with one of the bows. “And more interest than I do.”

Nik’s eyes glittered with something that made Lev start to wonder if he shouldn’t have given Nik that sort of freedom. He shot Cameron a glance, brows furrowing. To his surprise, Cameron’s arms were full again, this time with what looked like almost everything Lev had shown any sort of interest in. Lev resolved not to touch anything else. Cameron just flicked his eyebrows up.

Realizing he’d find no help in that corner, Lev looked back to Nik in time to have Nik pull off the collar Lev was wearing and hold up another. This one had several small metal rings, and a sleek black bell, and was much thicker than what Lev would have chosen personally.

Lev pressed his lips together, not really sure if he was trying to suppress a smile or a frown. Well, he _had_ told Nik to choose, and so he tilted his chin up in a silent offer. It was surprisingly comforting, the weight of it against his throat. Nik hooked a finger in one of the loops, tugging lightly and smiling when Lev’s breath caught.

Nik’s attention drifted over Lev’s shoulder. Lev swore he could see the idea forming in Nik’s eyes. “Pick a leash,” Nik all but purred.

Lev twisted, blinking at the selection. After a moment Lev reached out, pulling down a slim black leather one. He looked back at Nik questioningly.

“Clip it on,” Nik said simply.

Lev obeyed without thinking. After a heartbeat, he held out the end to Nik. Nik took it without hesitation, yanking Lev close. The kiss Nik gave Lev was deep, and when it ended Lev was more than a little dazed.

“Good boy,” Nik said in a way that made Lev shiver. It took a second before Lev realized the pleased little whine had come from himself. He watched Nik hand the leash to Cameron, arousal thrumming through him as Nik said, “We’re getting this.”

Lev barely had time to turn to Cameron, an unspoken question on his lips, when Cameron tugged him close with the leash and bit down on Lev’s neck, right above the collar. The low moan that came from Lev before he could stop himself made him flush hotly. He knew his whole face must be gold by now, but they were tucked in the back of the store, and it was a rather large store, so Lev just leaned into Cameron, breathing hard.

Even after Cameron let go, Lev pressed his face against Cameron’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Cameron for the briefest of moments before the other two headed towards the register. Lev trailed after them, letting his gaze wander. He lingered when they passed a display of gags. Too long, maybe because the leash went taut. Lev snapped his gaze forward and trotted close. Nik’s sharp look told him his distraction hadn’t been missed, but when Lev met his searching look blankly, Nik just marched past and snagged several of the gags.

Lev stifled his sigh. He should have guessed that was coming. He ducked his head and followed Cameron to the front, this time without looking up once. Maybe that would keep them from wasting any more money on him.

—-

Nik hummed while he followed Cameron into the department store, Lev on his heel. Cameron made an almost beeline for the dressing rooms where he handed Nik the packaged plug from his pocket, wordlessly nodding towards the changing rooms. Nik slipped a finger under Lev’s collar to drag him inside with him.

Lev blinked at him owlishly when the door shut. “We didn’t bring anything to try on?” Nik was cracking up at the very confused tone from him.

Nik held up the black package. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Lev’s round golden eyes slowly went from Nik’s face to the package. “Oh,” he said, in a small voice.

“‘Oh’, indeed,” Nik said, unwrapping the plug. “Drop the pants, Princess.”

Nik only leaned back and watched Lev fumble awkwardly slipping the booty shorts down to his ankles. He only smirked at the cock between Lev’s legs that had been half hard for the last several hours. Nik only motioned for him to turn around and put his hands on the chair.

When Lev bowed his head, back arched as he presented himself, Nik pushed off the wall and decidedly brushed his fingers down the length of Lev’s spine, just barely enough that goosebumps rose on his skin. Lev shivered and he drew his shoulders in tightly as he whined so softly Nik almost didn’t hear it.

Nik lowered to his knees and pressed a kiss to the base of Lev’s spine as he brushed a hand along Lev’s thigh. When Lev’s legs trembled Nik pulled back to pry the plug that was still lodged deeply in Lev’s ass. Nik debated on telling Lev that _this_ plug was different, but decided he would rather see the look on Lev’s face when he turned it on.

When it was successfully inside Lev, Nik bit into the meat of Lev’s ass eliciting a startled squeak from him. Nik was tempted to see how loud he could get Lev but decidedly got to his feet. “Pants up,” he said, slipping the old plug into the wrapping and putting it in his pocket.

Lev moved slowly- breathlessly- while he did as told, clearly trying to not acknowledge how hard he was. Nik slipped his fingers under Lev’s black collar and tugged him close. Nik inhaled Lev’s soft vanilla and cinnamon scent before pressing his teeth down on the skin peeking out of Lev’s collar.

He nearly melted into Nik, his fingers clasping Nik’s jacket as he absently pressed his hips against Nik. Nik almost thought about slipping his hand down Lev’s pants if it weren’t for the fact that he had no plans on making Lev come anytime soon.

He pulled back and looked Lev over slowly enough, Lev squirmed. “Are you comfortable?”

“I look ridiculous and have a boner in public,” Lev said, “but the plug doesn’t hurt, if that’s what you mean.” Had that been anyone else, Nik would have assumed they were being sarcastic. But Lev just sounded sincere.

“That is what I meant.” He leaned close and patted Lev’s cheek. “The boner is intended.”

And then he turned around and opened the door. Cameron was waiting with his hands in his pockets, eyes tracing Lev’s mostly bare body. When they rested on Lev’s noticeable erection, he faintly smirked and flicked Nik a _have fun_ look before starting back up across the store.

Lev and Nik followed after him when Cameron flicked a ‘come’ gesture their way without uttering a word. Nik hummed under his breath, watching Lev pad after Cameron as he pulled out his phone and went to download the app that came with the plug.

A slow smile spread across Nik’s face as the loading screen came up. He rose the lever to level 2 with short, quick vibrations almost instantly. Lev jerked to a sudden stop, making a sharp sound, as he stared at Cameron. Cameron flicked him a cool look. “Why are you looking at _me_?”

Nik smiled brightly when Lev switched his confused look to him. After a second he looked a little betrayed, “Nik, what- why-?”

“Why what?” Nik asked, turning the vibrator up just a little.

Lev slowly looked down to the phone still in Nik’s hand, then back up at Nik before turning around and following after Cameron defeatedly, knowing full well that Nik wasn’t going to let up. Nik trailed after them, experimenting with the app gleefully as Cameron and Lev wandered through the clothes.

After a while Lev got distracted in the holiday pajama section, eyes trailing after the fuzzy polar bear print bottoms that had a white bear tail on the ass, and the crisp white top with the words ‘un-bear-ably cute’ scrawled in light blue above it. Cameron made the most veiled disgusted look, Nik had no choice but to start laughing. “Oh please,” Nik said. “Please, please, _please_.”

Cameron gave him the dirtiest look. “Shut. Up.”

Lev looked deeply confused at them while he brushed his thumbs over the pair of bottoms already in his hands. “What…?”

“Those are absolutely terrible,” Nik said. “Get them.”

Lev’s frown deepened. “They’re not terrible,” He said, a tad defensively. “They’re soft.” Nik snorted, when Lev sheepishly added, “I _would_ like to get them.”

“Of course you would,” Cameron said.

“Can I?”

Cameron looked like he aged ten years in the span of three seconds. “Yes.”

Lev looked delighted at Cameron’s answer, shyly, but it was there. “Thank you.”

“Yes, Cameron,” Nik said. “Thank you so much.”

“What _ever,_ ” Cameron said, picking at one of his cufflinks. “Put it in the cart.”

Lev cheerfully did as told with a quick press of his cheek to Cameron’s shoulder. Cam’s only response was a small, awkward pat to the head. Nik started wheezing when Cameron shrugged away from him and nodded towards the close. “Find more.”

When Lev disappeared into the pajamas, Cameron cut Nik an irritated look. “Thank you for that.”

Nik smiled. “For what? They’re un _-bear-_ ably _cuuute_.”

“You’ll think cute when I stab you in your sleep,” Cameron said, flatly.

“Mmm. Foreplay.” Nik turned when Lev came back with another set of clothes. “Whatcha got?”

Lev presented to them the pajamas he found. It was long sleeved, navy blue with a… fox eared hood? Nik had to look at Cameron to see the look on his face. He was not disappointed. He looked like he swallowed a lemon whole. “What. Is that.”

“It’s cute, is what it is,” Nik said. The slight tense of Cameron’s shoulders suggested Nik was going to regret that comment.

“Is it offensive?” Lev asked, hurriedly. “I can put it back. I just- it has a hoodie.”

Cameron let out a long, tortured breath. “Put it in the cart.”

“Is it too much?” Lev asked, genuinely. “I can put it back.”

“Put it. In the fucking cart, Levant,” Cameron said. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Lev said, a bit meekly, as he did as told. Lev looked back at the pajamas before going and brushing his fingers on every single piece of clothing he could get his fingers on.

“One more,” Cameron said, when Lev didn’t pick anything out. When Lev came back with a pair of black and gold flannel pajamas. “Oh thank gods, something _normal_. Is that what you want?”

“It looks cozy.”

“Sure,” Cameron said, halfway dismissively. “Put it in the cart. We’re moving onto actual clothing.”

—-

The moment Nik wasn’t distracted by Lev’s explorations of the pyjama section, he was back to playing around with what seemed to be the limitless settings on the plug he’d stuck in Lev. Lev was unable to ignore it, and every time he jerked or stumbled, the bell on his collar gave a charming little tinkling sound.

Desperate for a distraction, Lev looked over at Cameron. “So… when you said actual clothing, what did you mean?”

Cameron shot him a look. “Fabric that wraps around your body.”

“That’s not-” Lev pursed his lips. “Are comfy clothes okay, or will those bug you too?”

Nik burst out laughing. Cameron popped him upside the head before telling Lev, “Just get whatever you want.”

“Sweatpants?” Lev asked hopefully.

The look Cameron gave him clearly implied he was judging Lev for his fashion choices. “I guess.”

“You don’t like sweatpants either,” Lev guessed.

“What makes you say that?”

“Your face?”

Cameron lifted a single brow. “What about my face?”

Ooof. Maybe not the best way to put it then. Especially with the way Nik was _still_ laughing. “It’s just- I just- you didn’t seem happy with the idea. I don’t _need_ them I just- I wanted something cozy. I get cold easy, and it’s- it’s _very_ cold.”

“Then get a blanket. Or a coat.”

Lev brightened. “I can get a blanket?” He was already turning away before the words finished leaving his mouth. He barely made it five steps before the stupid vibrator kicked up several settlings. Lev fought not to react this time, and ended up walking face first into a mannequin. Both he and the mannequin ended up on the ground.

Already sniffling, Lev sat up, rubbing his face before he could actually cry. It didn’t help that he could hear Nik laughing as Nik came to help him.

“Are you okay?” Nik asked, pulling him up.

Lev’s bottom lip trembled as he tried to catch himself. Instead of grabbing the rack beside him, his hand closed on a sweater, and Lev ended up on the floor again, a soft turquoise sweater in his hands. Lev looked up at Nik, back down at the sweater, and then burst into tears.

“Stop crying. Please.” Cameron’s voice was tense, and Lev felt so bad he started to cry harder, burying his face in the sweater.

At least it was soft.

Nik was on the ground beside him, pulling him into his lap. The plug had finally gone still, and it was nice that Nik was rubbing his back, but Lev just kept sobbing, curling up tightly. This whole thing was _stupid_ and Lev felt _stupid_ , and _clumsy_ and awkward and-

“Hey, you’re okay,” Nik was saying. “You’re okay.”

Lev shook his head. “I’m being _stupid_ , and I’m hungry and I keep falling. Yesterday was shitty and I don’t even know how I managed to annoy you this morning, and then I said something stupid and I’ve been frustrated all day, and nothing I like is acceptable, and I’m _cold_ and you have my _hoodie_.” Lev sucked in a breath, almost choked on it.

Nik tugged him deeper into his lap, wrapping his arms around Lev.

“I cry too much and I can’t seem to do anything right and they _broke my phone_ so I don’t even have any of my old pictures, and-” Lev paused, trying and failing to calm down as Nik wrapped his hoodie around his shoulders. “Things were really good, and I could almost forget he took my wings, and I’m such a bad angel. I cry all the time and it makes everyone so uncomfortable, and I don’t know how to stop.”

“Things are still good. A lot of shitty things have happened out of your control. Being a good angel is overrated anyway. They’re all bad people. _I’m_ not a good angel. Nates not a good angel.” Nik rubbed Lev’s back awkwardly. “You don’t have to be a good angel because you’re a good person.”

Lev took a few shuddering breaths, tucking himself more comfortably into Nik’s neck. “I didn’t mean to get hysterical,” Lev said in a small voice. “It just… all seemed like a lot all of a sudden.”

“It’s fine,” Nik assured him.

Lev sniffed hard, and looked down at the sweater in his hands. “This is a really cute sweater,” he said, starting to choke up again. “And I really wanted a fuzzy blanket.”

“Nobody is stopping you from getting either,” Nik told him.

“But do I deserve it?” Lev hid his face in Nik’s neck. “I feel like I ruined the shopping trip.”

“You do deserve it. Stop saying you don’t,” Nik said, sharp enough Lev looked up at him.

Lev glanced around, and then back at Nik. “But… I chased off Cameron.”

“Cameron’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.”

As if speaking of Cameron had summoned him back, Cameron appeared behind Nik. He all but thrust a massive soft pretzel in Lev’s face. “Eat this and stop crying.”

Lev took the pretzel and nibbled on it. He kept his head on Niks shoulder as he ate, sniffling periodically while he took comfort in Nik’s presence. By the time he was done he definitely felt calmer, if a bit tired.

“Get up,” Cameron said, “You’re okay.”

After a moment Lev started to unfold from Nik’s lap, pausing only to press a grateful kiss to Nik’s cheek before he stood. Nik stood as well, and patted Lev’s cheek in response. After staring at Nik in confusion for a few moments, Lev just sighed softly and dropped the sweater in the cart.

“Can I … grab a couple more?” He asked. “That was… actually really soft.”

“Yes. Get as many as you want.”

As Lev stared at the sea of sweaters, he realized he… didn’t actually know what he wanted. He finally gave up and looked to Nik. “Help me pick a few colors?” He paused, and then added, trying to sound firm, “Just solid colors.”

Lev followed as Nik moved among the racks, taking the sweaters as Nik handed them off. Dark purple, sapphire, olive. Lev wandered off when he found a black turtleneck, and returned to see Nik had the same idea with a pitch colored sweater. Nik’s gaze dropped to the turtleneck, and immediately pouted.

“How am I supposed to get to your neck in that?”

Lev scrunched up his face. “I’m cold.”

“I can warm you up. I’m good at warming people up.”

Lev shook his head. “I’m just getting the one,” he said as he headed back to the cart. “So its not like I’ll be wearing them every day.”

“But you’ll still be wearing it. I won’t be able to access your neck twenty four seven,” Nik whined.

Lev dropped his armful of sweaters in the basket and looked back at Nik. “Push it out of your way when you want at my neck, then. It’s not that hard.” He turned his attention to Cameron.. “Blankets?”

Cameron sighed. “Go nuts.”

—

After a few more hours of shopping and getting Lev a new phone, Cameron had them go to a restaurant for a late lunch. Cameron made sure Lev and Nik both ate their fill, even if Cameron was annoyed at his routine being altered by Lev’s unscheduled meltdown in the middle of a department store.

He was even more annoyed when Lev and Nik decidedly slipped off into the bathroom to fuck, and now his car smelled like sex. Cameron checked the mirror to find Lev dozing off in the backseat with one of the large fuzzy blankets he got at the store.

Cameron turned the radio on to a quiet jazz station for some kind of noise that wasn’t Nik. Which, did not help because then Nik tried turning the station almost instantly. “I will make you walk,” Cameron warned.

Nik looked at him. “This is going to put me to sleep,” he whined.

“Good. Take a nap.”

Nik pouted against his seat and looked out the window. “You are so mean to me.”

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something to me,” Cameron replied. “If you don’t like it, do something about it.”

Nik flicked him a look. “Pray tell, how do I do _that_?”

Cameron’s mouth twitched. “Sounds like a you problem, Nikolas.”

Nik rolled his eyes and returned to staring out the window for the next fifteen minutes. When Cameron rolled into the drive, Nik perked up and turned in his seat to poke Lev in the face. “We’re homeee. Wake uppp.”

He caught Lev whining and swatting Nik’s hand away from his face as he sat up. Cameron put the car in park and shut the car off. “Get out,” he said, opening the doors.

Cameron froze when he heard- crying? _Lev_ wasn’t crying, so who the fuck was it? Cameron got out of the car and started for the sound instantly when he saw something sitting on the front steps of his house. “Who’s kid is this?” he demanded.

“A baby?” Lev asked, almost instantly perking up.

Cameron stared down at the pale skin and shock of white hair, unable to register what- _who_ \- he was looking at. “Pick that up,” he said, pushing open his door and walking inside, knowing Lev was already picking it up.

Cameron turned the corner and the moment the sentry locked eyes with him, their face paled nearly three shades. Cameron grabbed them by the throat and slammed them back into a wall. “Do you want to tell me why there is a _screaming infant_ on my _fucking porch?_ ”

The sentry’s mouth opened and closed, and Cameron pressed his hand deeper, barely aware of Lev scurrying off in the opposite direction with the infant, huffing and clearly trying to hide the thing. “That is not an answer,” Cameorn said. “Does your tongue not work?”

“It- it was just left there.”

“That is also not an answer,” Cameron said, applying enough pressure he could feel the sentry’s windpipe cracking. “Did you think it was fine? How did you _think_ I would react to seeing that when I came home? Surely you thought that some demon would come drag it off before I did, right?”

When the sentry did not answer him fast enough, Cameron twisted his wrist and snapped their neck and was walking away before they had the chance to crumble to the ground. He went to the kitchen and looked at the next sentry he saw. “Pick that up, and be glad it’s not you.”

They did as told instantly, head bowed and eyes downcast. Cameron went into the kitchen and said, “Make it stop crying. Now.” Lev was checking it’s diaper, when Cameron told Nik to search the carseat. “Find anything?”

“Uh.” Nik was frowning down at the carseat, going through it. He held up a scrap of black fabric “Blanket?”

“Anything _useful_?” he asked, annoyed.

Lev was picking the thing up and brought it to his chest, clearly knowing what he was doing. He was bouncing it, trying to _shut it up_. “Anything useful? Well, she’s a girl.”

“Fantastic,” Cameron said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Nik. “Well?”

Nik sighed and leaned against the counter. “Nothing. Just the blanket.” Nik gnawed on his lip, eyes on the thing’s face. “We going to talk about how it looks just-”

Cameron sharply said, “Finish that sentence. I _dare you_.”

Nik’s mouth promptly snapped shut.

“Do we have something soft and bland that I can mash up for _her_ to eat?” Lev asked. “A banana or peas? Or something? Carrots?”

Nik hummed and went to the counter and grabbed a couple of bananas. He held them out to Lev. “Trade me. I’ll take it,” he said, before instantly correcting himself. “Her?”

Cameron folded his arms. Lev hesitated slightly before handing it over to Nik. “Be careful?” Nik rolled his eyes and said, “Stars, it’s like you don’t trust me.”  
  
Nik looked down at the baby still crying in his arms and winced. “Damn, the set of _lungs_. Who’s idea was this,” Nik said, slightly leaning away from her head. He patted her back, a little awkwardly.

“Just. Bounce her a little,” Lev said, going to mash up the bananas. “It’s like you’ve never held a baby before.”

Nik gave him a Look. “Well, no shit, Levant. What gave it away. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I have baby fever 24/7.”

“I don’t have baby fever,” Lev said. “I’ve just held babies. I took care of Amara and then Renee.”

Nik screwed up his face. “Ew.” He looked at Cameron. “Take her.”

Cameron jolted slightly. “No.”

“Do it,” Nik said. He held it out until Cameorn had no choice but to take it and Cameron wasn’t going to risk it crying harder if it fell to the ground.

Cameron screwed up his face and awkwardly rested it against his chest. His back hurt enough from how stiff he was, but the thing stopped _crying_. “Take it back. Now. I don’t want it.”

“She’s a _girl_ , not an _it_ ,” Lev said.

Cameron cut him a cold look. “You make it sound like I should care.”

“You should,” Lev said.

“Nik. Now,” Cameron said, eyes still on Lev. “Why should I care about a random demon that was left on my porch?”

Lev looked frustrated as he pointed a fork at Cameron. “How sure are you that it was random?”

The moment the thing was out of his hands, it started crying again, promptly distracting Lev, the annoyance in Lev’s face was replaced by concern. Nik said, “Cam, she wants you.”

“I don’t care.”

“ _Cameron_ ,” both Lev and Nik said at the same time.

“What?”

“Take your fucking baby,” Nik said, sharply. “You want the crying to stop, right?”

He did, and as much as he was ready to put Nik through a window, he wanted the crying to stop more. He didn’t feel himself hold his arms out for the damn thing and bring it to his chest. The crying had instantly stopped when Lev said, “Sit down and hold her so I can see if she’ll eat.”

Cameron tensely sat on the stool and moved it around so Lev would get at her mouth. Lev sat the bowl of mushed up bananas on the edge of the counter so he could gently situate so it was settled against Cameron securely.

Lev settled next to him and tried bringing a spoonful of mashed bananas to its mouth. It squealed loudly and tried smacking the spoon away from Lev. The fourth time in, the spoon successfully clattered on the floor.

Nik scratched his face. “Maybe she doesn’t like bananas?”

Lev sighed. “No. Maybe? She probably just wants her own spoon.”

Lev went back to get a couple of more spoons and came back to sit down. He handed it a large spoon that promptly went into its mouth. “Let’s try this again.”

It arched its back, trying to get its mouth away from the bananas. After a couple of tries, and bananas streaked across its pale face, and on Cameron’s chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed his defeated sigh when Lev said to Nik, “You may be right.”

“Try meat,” Cameron said, quietly enough, he was annoyed at how small his voice sounded.

Nik blinked at him and Lev looked confused. “What… kind of meat?” Lev asked, still confused.

“Uhm.” Nik pursed his lips to the side. “What… do baby demons eat?”

“Ground beef? I guess?” Cameron said. “How the fuck should I know. Do I look like the demon baby whisperer?”

Lev rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge and pulled out the ground beef that Cameron had set out for dinner that night. It was waving around the spoon, smacking Cameron in the face while Lev heated up a small bowl of meat. Lev periodically looked back at Cameron as he watched the meat warm up.

Nik said, “Okay, but you deserved that,” when the spoon smacked him barely an inch from the eye.

Cameron gave him a dark look. “And you deserve not getting fucked for a week.”

Nik opened and closed his mouth,. Then folded his arms when Lev pulled the meat out of the microwave. Lev sat down across from Cameron once more, meat sitting on the counter next to him. “Okay, little one, let’s try this.”

It was wiggling in Cameron’s lap like a suppressed puppy, babbling at Lev, taking a few bites before knocking the spoon away from Lev again. It squealed loudly when Lev looked up at Cameron. “Do you want to try…?”

_Not particularly_ , Cameron thought, crossly. He took the spoon from Lev and looked down at it. “If you get anymore food on me, we are having _words_.” When Nik snorted, Cameron said, “Shut _up_ , Nikolas.”

Cameron took one of the spoons from the counter and carefully scooped up some of the hamburger and managed to feed it with minimal spillage down his suit. Lev was settled into his chair, watching them with fascination. Nik clicked his tongue. “Soooooo. What. Uh. Are we doing with the baby demon?”

Lev’s eyes instantly lifted to Cameron’s. “We’re keeping her, right?”

Cameron decidedly ignored them both and kept feeding it the meat until it was gone. Cameron shifted his hips so he could get his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. “When do these things go to sleep?”

Lev sighed. “It depends on how old the child is. And the child itself.” He held out his arms. “Let’s see if she’ll let me hold her now.”

“Gods yes, take it,” Cameron said, transferring it to Lev. “We need to get to the store. We don’t have any clothes or food for it and I doubt that one outfit will last long,” Cameron said, grimacing down at his suit.

Lev pointedly ignored Cameron and brought it to his shoulder, letting it wiggle against him. When it started waving its spoon in the air, smacking Lev in the head, Cameron frowned. “Make sure it doesn’t hurt itself.”

Cameron didn’t let Lev or Nik say anything before turning around and starting to slip out of his shirt and jacket. The smooshed bananas on the silk was already starting to set in and Cameron’s brain was about to completely shut down.

—–

Lev bounced the baby gently as he rocked back and forth in place. He pressed his face against her hair, humming at the soothing scent of _baby_. “Hey, Nik?” He asked, looking up.

“Hmm?” Nik was watching him.

“Can you hold her? I need to get cleaned up.” Lev was already headed to Nik’s side; asking was a nicety, not really a question. “I need to get the plug out. I’m not leaving it in any longer.”

“Imagine saying that in front of a baby,” Nik said as he took her. “Wow, Lev.”

Lev stuck out his tongue, and then adjusted how Nik was holding her. “She won’t remember this. Don’t forget to support her from underneath, too.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m presentable again.”

“Okay,” Nik said, already playing with her.

Deciding she was in good enough hands, Lev slipped away to get cleaned up. He took longer than he wanted, if only because he had to scrub himself well to feel truly clean everywhere. Once dried off, Lev pettily pulled on his new bear jammies. Cameron was grumpy enough as it was, Lev might as wear them. They were soft and comfy, and Lev was annoyed enough at Cameron to not care one bit.

He made a beeline for the baby the moment he got back to the kitchen. “I can take her back now,” he said, holding his hands out for her.

Nik pulled back, taking the baby with him. “No. Get your own.”

Lev frowned. “Nik,” he said, knowing there was a whine in his tone. “I want to hold her. I haven’t held a baby in fifteen years.”

The baby was pulling on Nik’s bangs happily, squealing softly. “I don’t think it took you fifteen years to shower, Levant.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lev complained, crowding close. He leaned against Nik, giving in for now as he watched the baby. “We should probably give her a name, so we have something to call her.”

Nik perked up visibly. “Can I name her?”

“Well it’s not like Cameron is going to,” Lev said snippily, before flushing. “And I don’t have any ideas, so…”

“Wow, so I get to name her by default, because you can’t think of anything?” Nik looked down at the baby, who still had a fistfull of his hair, and was trying to shove said fist in her mouth. “Can you believe this?”

“I was just trying to point out you’re the only good candidate to do so.” Lev tried to free Niks hair from her clutches.

“That doesn’t sound any better.”

“I mean if you want me to name her I can, Nik.”

“No way. You just said you couldn’t think of a name, and I won’t let her be stuck with a horrible name.”

Lev gave up when the baby squealed at him and yanked harder on Nik’s hair. “Then _name_ her, Nik,” he said tiredly.

“Okay, okay, grumpy pants,” Nik huffed. He looked down at the baby. “Hmm. What fits you? Chava? Natalia? Definitely not a Natalia. What about Isabel? No. Not an Isabel. Nitza? No. Nope. That is not a you name either. Who are you, little demon baby?” Nik considered her for a long moment, before saying triumphantly, “Eden. You’re an Eden.”

“Eden?” Lev echoed curiously. He hummed, and then said, “Eden. I like it.”

“Of course you do. I picked it out,” Nik said smugly. Eden wiggled happily in his arms, squealing and smacking Nik on the head with her spoon. “Okay, _ow_. Second of all, respect.”

Lev rolled his eyes, and reached over to rub Eden’s back. “She’s cute.”

Cameron appeared then, looking unamused as ever. “We’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“I’m staying here with Eden,” Lev said, looking back over his shoulder.

Cameron gave a slow blink. “You named a demon… Eden?”

“Nik did,” Lev said unapologetically.

Nik shot Lev a look, before saying to Cameron, “Well, it’s not like you were going to do it. Unless you have a better idea?”

“Not really.” Cameron turned around and walked away, leaving Nik to follow or get left behind.

Lev held out his hands. “Gimme.”

Nik pouted, but handed her over. “I’m taking her when we get back. I’m calling dibs. I named her, so I’m her favorite,” he said, before following after Cameron.

Lev bounced her gently for a few minutes, before saying softly, “Come on Eden, let’s go find somewhere more comfortable to get settled.” He padded off for Cameron’s bedroom.

—

Nik got into the car moments before Cameron backed out of the drive way. They drove in pure, deafening silence before Nik said. “So. A baby.”

“Mm,” was all Cameron said. Nik noticed the slight tensing of Cameron’s hand on the wheel.

“….Lev seems to enjoy said baby,” Nik observed.

“Clearly,” Cameron said. “I imagine he enjoys all infants.”

“I mean. Yes. But also.” Nik chewed on one of his bracelets absently. “What do you think of her?”

“I think it shouldn’t be in my house,” Cameron said.

“Why?”

“Because my house is full of demons who will _kill it_.”

Nik wondered if that was why Cameron had been referring to Eden as an ‘it’ up until now. “You didn’t,” Nik said. “You also kept them from killing either me or Lev.”

Cameron flicked him a completely unreadable look. “Neither of you are bastards.”

There it was. “She’d be more protected than you, Cam.”

The car stopped and Cameron looked at him squarely enough Nik wondered if he stepped over one of Cameron’s boundaries. “Say that again, and you will be walking home. Understand?”

Nik sighed loudly. “Yes, Cameron, I understand.” Cameron stared at him long enough for his message to sink in before he started the car back up. “She, uh, does look like you?”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

_It should_ , Nik thought, irritably. “Just. _Are_ we keeping her?”

Cameron’s mouth twitched into a thin line. “There’s nowhere else for her to go,” Cameron said. The car fell silent for a bit before, “If I did care, I’d kill her before she was old enough for it to matter. Bastards are not people. They are not protected, and they are _objects_. _She_ is an _object_. Do you understand.”

Nik went cold all over. He flicked Cameron another look. “Are you going to?”

“Kill her?” Cameron asked. “I’ve done worse.”

“So have I,” Nik said, “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Cameron didn’t say anything for long enough, Nik thought he wasn’t going to say anything at all. “I can’t,” Cameron said, finally. “You already named her.”

Nik snorted and rested an arm behind his head. “Like that would stop you,” he said, smiling in the darkness of the car. “You’re just a softie.”

Cameron looked disgusted. “I will gag you if you ever say that to my face again.”

Nik sighed loudly and pulled his phone out. “I’m going to call Nate.”

“Do _not_.”

Nik shot him a confused look. “Why?” When Cameron didn’t respond, Nik decidedly ignored him and called his brother.

Nate picked up on the first ring. “ _Are you okay_?”

“Yeah, fine,” Nik said. “Well. Um. Okay. So. What size is a baby?”

Nate was quiet for nearly half a minute. “ _What? You know that babies_ ** _grow_** _right?_ ”

“Yeah, but like, at the _store_. It’s a one size fits all, right?”

“ _Please tell me you do not have a baby with you_.”

“Uh. Not with me, no. It’s at the house?”

“ ** _Who gave you a baby_** ,” Nate asked, distressed. “ ** _Who’s_** _baby is it_?”

“You sound like Lev,” Nik frowned. “I am not incompitent.”

Nate made a sound, and he heard him get up from presumably the couch. “ _Who is left with the baby_?”

“Lev?”

“ _You left_ ** _Lev_** _with a baby_ ,” he heard Bay say in the background.

“Relax, the sentries are there too. Cam hand picked them.”

“ _Oh, that makes me feel_ ** _so_** _much better_ ,” Nate said, crossly. “ _How old is the baby_?”

“I….” he looked at Cameron for help. “How old is she?”

Cameron looked over at him. “How am I supposed to know that?”

“Well, clearly it was _your_ dick that did it.”

“And?”

“Wow you are no help whatsoever,” Nik told him. Then to Nate he said, “Uh. I don’t know, how fast do demon babies grow?”

“ _Do you have a picture_?”

“Oh. That would have been a good idea.”

He could almost see his brother roll his eyes. “ _Nik_ ,” Nate said, patiently. “ _Babies have multiple sizes they go through. Just-_ ” Nate paused, talking to Bay. “ _Where are you going? I’ll help you before you kill the poor child_.”

Nik defensively said, “Hey.”

“ _Hey_ ** _what_** ,” Nate said. He could hear Nate get his keys. “ _You called me for a reason, did you not_?”

“I mean. I just wanted your help. _I_ can get what we need. I just need. A direction?”

“ _Yeah, no. I don’t think so. I’m already up. Where are you going. I’ll meet you_.”

Cameron looked displeased as Nik reluctantly handed over the store address. When Nate hung up, Nik looked at Cam. “So. Nate’s gonna help.”

“Excellent,” Cameron deadpanned. “I’m sure he’ll be helpful.”

Nik laughed. “Why do you hate Nate so much. No one hates Nate.”

“I don’t hate Nate.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Hate is a useless emotion,” Cameron said, turning into the parking lot of the department store. “Don’t have time for it. I’d rather needle him. He wastes his energy on hating me.”

Okay, that was true. Nate did. Not like Cameron. “Stars. Imagine getting _Nate_ to hate you,” Nik said, amused, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“He’s mad because I’m fucking his brother,” Cameron said. “It’s not that deep. Too concerned with me hurting your feelings, I imagine.”

“Hm.”

They wandered around the store for nearly twenty minutes before finding the baby aisiles. Nik let out a long breath. “Okay, so it’s not one size fits all,” Nik said, looking through the baby coats.

“You are a dumbass,” Cameron said.

“Hey, you didn’t know either,” Nik said, defensively

Cameron just shrugged. “But I didn’t _say_ that.”

Nik had just made a sound in his throat when he saw the familiar black curtain of hair coming through the aisles. Nate was smiling faintly. “So, Lev works fast, hm?”

Nik blinked in confusion. “What?”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Not his. Mine.”

“Oh that poor child,” Nate sighed. “Imagine having a child with you.”  
  
“You’re having a child with my _brother_ ,” Cameron said.

“Your brother doesn’t have the emotional intelligence of a soggy piece of _toast_ ,” Nate said, smoothly.

Nik choked on a laugh when Cameron blatantly ignored Nate’s jab. “Eden,” he prompted.

“How big is your baby?” Nate asked, sharply. “Age? The last time you fucked someone that wasn’t Nik.”

“I fucked Lev this morning,” Cameron replied, very unhelpfully. Nate gave him the most unamused look, but didn’t respond until Cameron said, “Nik, call Lev for a picture.”

“Stars,” Nik muttered, pulling out his phone. “Imagine having a measuring contest every time you saw someone.” He held the phone up to his ear when his brother just rolled his eyes. “Lev?”

“… _Nik_?”

“What size is our baby?”

He could almost see Lev blink blankly at him. “ _What_?”

“The baby? Eden? The child that showed up at the door? What size is she?”

Cameron said, “Oh for gods sake.” He yanked the phone out of Nik’s hand. “Send a damn picture of her.” And he hung up.

Nate snorted, clearly amused. “You’re both idiots. Who allowed you to procreate.”

A few seconds later Nik’s phone buzzed. Nik took his phone back to see a picture of Eden mid laugh and the words ‘ _did you mean her clothes size_???’

Nik texted: _does that matter_?

Not even half a second later the phone was ringing. Nik didn’t have the chance to speak before Lev said, “ _Do you need help?_ ”

“My brother is here,” Nik said, irritably. “Will you both stop it. I’m not an idiot.”

“Debatable,” Nate frowned.

“ _Debatable_ ,” Lev said. “ _Let me talk to your brother. Please? You can put it on speaker if you want_?”

Nik sighed loudly. “Fine. Whatever.” He put the phone on speaker. “Can you hear?”

“So, what size is she?” Nate asked. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with these two idiots. Clearly they have never laid eyes on a child before.”

Nik heard Lec rummage around and he winced when Eden screeched on the line. “ _Sorry, baby,”_ Lev mumbled on the line when she started squawking at him. After a moment, Lev said, _“The label says six months. And probably- which sounds about right, for her age. She seems to be acting like a six month old.”_

“Oh thank stars, one of you is competent with childcare,” Nate sighed.

“Hey,” Nik said.

Nate ignored him, while Lev said, “ _I helped raise Amara and her sister_. _I’ve just never raised a demon baby and don’t really know what to expect_.”

“What to Expect When You’re Expecting a Demon,” Nate mused, mostly to himself. “Okay, I’ll see if I can find you something. At least Nik can _read_. Hopefully. If not you might have to read for him. Thank you, Lev.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Lev said. “ _Bye_.”

Nik shut his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. “You size babies by age? That’s idiotic.”

“Says the guy who thought babies all wore one size,” Nate sighed. “What all does she have?”

“Car seat and blanket,” Cameron said.

“And three dads,” Nik added. Cameron cut him a dry look and Nik said, “What? It’s not like I’m _wrong_.”

“About _that_ ,” Cameron muttered under his breath.

Nik opened his mouth to retort when his phone buzzed. Nik looked down to see a text.

**Lev:** pls don’t forget diapers :((

Nik wheezed a laugh.

**Nik:** haha

Nik put his phone back in his pocket. “He said to get diapers.”

The phone buzzed again.

**Lev:** Nik please

**Nik:**????

Nate and Cameron were already going through the clothes in the department while Nik texted Lev.

**Lev:** :(

**Nik:** :)

Nate grabbed a bunch of brightly colored onesies and bows and a bunch of other clothes that babies presumably needed. “Why so _many_ ,” Nik said. “Stars.”

Nate looked at him with an arched brow. “Oh, I do know that wasn’t _you_ that said that. You have almost more clothes than _me_. Common sense would tell you babies went through a ton of clothes, Nik,” Nate said, tiredly. “They’re _messy_.”

Cameron made a small, pained sound that Nik chose to ignore.

They went through to the diapers when Cameron looked down at his phone and then put it back into his pocket without responding. “Stop messing with Lev.”

Nik pouted, and pulled out his phone.

**Nik:** tattletail :(

**Lev:** u were being a butt

**Nik:** ;-;

Nate looked at him, faintly amused, but mostly annoyed. “Are you listening to me? You child?”

**Lev:** WELL YOU WERE

**Nik:** ; - ;

Lev had sent him a message, but Nate had yanked his phone away. “You’ll get it back after class. Pay attention, Nikolas. I have left my very pregnant mate alone with Silas and _Ash_. You _owe_ me.”

Nik sighed. “Can I have my phone back? I will stop tormenting Lev.”

“No, you didn’t earn it,” Nate said, putting it in his pocket.

“This is biphobic,” Nik accused.

“That sounds like a you problem,” Nate said, unapologetically. “Now get the diapers.”

Nik grumbled and turned to the diaper aisle. “Uhhhhhhmmmmm.”

“Well?” Nate asked. “Which ones did I say to get?”

Nik groaned internally and looked through the sizes. These made. No sense. Why couldn’t diapers work like underwear. The exact same fucking things. “These…. Ones?” Nik said, picking up a box with a fat baby on the front of it.

“I don’t know,” Nate said, “Are they?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second,” Nate said. “And I’m the oldest. So I win.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, redbird. Now get the right ones.”

Nik went through four different sizes before Nate nodded confirmation. “Why did you make me do that. It could have gone so much faster if you just told me.”  
  
“I _did_ tell you, you didn’t listen.”

“Are you done,” Cameron cut in, annoyed. “I am not here to listen to sibling squabble.”

“Touchy?” Nate asked.

“You haven’t seen touchy,” Cam said, leveling him a look. “Hurry the fuck up. Lev needs diapers.”

Nate gave him a smile that definitely wasn’t friendly. And it didn’t look right, not on Nate’s face. “Sure.”

——

Three hours later Cameron finally was able to pull into the drive to his house. Nate was right behind them the entire way back. He had managed to somehow worm his way into coming back to Cameron’s house despite no longer being needed.

Cameron parked the car and didn’t bother waiting for either of them to get back to the bedroom where he found Lev curled up with Eden on the bed. Cameron blatantly ignored the pajamas Lev was wearing and looked at Eden who chewing on Lev’s hand quietly.

Eden was wrapped up in a makeshift diaper made of pins and a towel, looking up at him. She made a grabby hand at him when he leaned down to pick her up, _trying_ to not wake Lev up in the process. He barely moved her when Lev jerked awake and bared his teeth at him. His growl was cut short when he realized it was Cameron. “You’re back.”

“Give me my baby,” Cameron said, flatly.

Lev’s expression flattened. “Oh, she’s your baby, now.”

From behind him both Nik and Nate wheezed a laugh that Cameron chose to ignore. “Not your cock that made her. Give her to me. Now.”

Lev reluctantly handed her over. Eden cooed happily against Cameron’s chest as she instantly started chewing on his shirt. Cameron turned around and looked pointedly at Nate still in his house. “She’s alive. Clearly. You may go now.”

Nate smiled brightly at him and came over and looked Eden over closely. “As far as babies go, she’s adorable. Though, all babies are adorable,” Nate said, looking at Lev.

“I like him,” Lev said.

Nate smiled at him, looking Lev’s pajamas over. “Everyone likes me. You must be Lev, right? I’m Nate. Nik’s older brother.”

Lev was sitting cross legged on the bed, clearly trying to decide if he’s supposed to get up and shake his hand or not. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Nate winked at him. Lev was blushing when Nate turned to Nik. “Can I trust you to not kill this child?”

“Check back in a week,” was all Nik said.

Nate sighed loudly and patted Nik’s cheek before escorting himself out of Cameron’s house. When they were alone, Lev finally asked, “Can she sleep with us?”

Nik had opened his mouth, but Cameron cut in, “No. Absolutely not. She can sleep in the very expensive bassinet I just bought for her.”

Cameron didn’t want her to be between his teeth and nightmares if he was woken up in the dead of night. No child would survive that. Even one of his own blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ALLUDING TO SEXUAL CHILD ABUSE, FOR PAST SELF HARM, PAST TRAUMA  
> Please heed the warnings, and let us know if we forgot anything! See the notes at the end for more details on what exactly is in this chapter.

_All Cameron was aware of was the door opening silently, and the flash of light brown hair shining against the moonlight and the glowing hazel-green eyes. He barely had time to register who was in his room when Destris flashed his white teeth at him._

_Cameron only blinked, a rush of cold running through his entire body when the blankets and sheets were tugged off of him. He was locked in place when Destris sat down next to him, pale fingers going from Cameron’s jaw to his shoulder. “This is our secret.”_

—–

Nik jolted awake when he felt the bed moving. It was too still too late for it to be Cameron getting up, and the baby wasn’t crying, which meant something was wrong. He stared at Cameron shaking, fingers- _claws_ \- shredding into the bed.

_Shitshitshit-_

Lev was trying to move to check on Cameron. He wasn’t fast enough to stop Lev from touching Cameron’s shoulder. He was able to knock Lev out of the way and got fangs sunk into his arm for his effort. Nik choked on a groan and nearly blacked out when he crumbled into the sheets.

He was barely aware of Lev’s attention turning to him, or of Cameron still half out of it, as the venom started working its way through him. His blood felt like it was on fire, the walls felt too close. Nik tried turning. He wasn’t sure if he was even trying to turn towards a window, or the doors. He just wanted _out_. He wanted out of this room, _right_ now.

Nik wrapped his arm around himself, and tried to breath through the undiluted _panic_ that was rushing through every inch of him. He barely heard Cameron’s ‘don’t touch him’ to Lev. Tears were slipping down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he couldn’t see the room tighten around him. It didn’t do much, though, and it felt like days before Nik could feel his body start to relax.

His throat felt like it was bleeding raw, when he tried to sit up. It took him several tries getting upright. It took him a moment to realize Lev and Cameron were still in the room with him. Nik couldn’t stop himself from flinching back, when Lev tried coming near him. “Don’t,” he croaked.

Lev froze midstep, face etched with concern. Cameron’s eyes were bloodshot, but his face was completely marble as he held onto the baby. Nik tried getting out of the bed, and nearly landed on his face before his reflexes kicked in and he got a hand out in front of him.

Nik slumped back against the bed and dropped his head back onto the blankets, trying to catch his breath. He was fine. He was fine. He was-

“…Nik?” Lev asked, very hesitantly.

“How- how long has it been?”

Cameron coldly said, “An hour and a half. You were screaming the entire time.”

That explained why he felt like he had been ripped apart from the seams. Nik tried standing when Lev said, “How can I help?”  
  
“By not waking Cameron up during a nightmare?” Nik snapped. Immediately he said, “It’s fine. Just. I need to go outside. Grab my jacket.” Nik stumbled for the door and had barely caught the frame when he about face planted again. He was breathing heavy. “Did you get bit?” he asked Lev.

“No,” Lev said, barely audible.

“Good,” Nik said, mostly to himself as he forced one foot in front of the other until he got to the front door. There was frost lining the windows. He could almost feel the cold seeping against the panes of glass. He held out a hand. “Jacket.”

Lev instantly handed it over. Nik didn’t even have it on all the way when he stumbled outside. The sun was barely starting to come up, and he could see his breath, but his lungs were starting to work again and he didn’t feel like bolting anymore.

He crumbled onto the edge of the porch and dropped his head between his legs and _breathed_. He _hated_ Cameron’s venom and how it made him feel like a damn child. But there was nothing that could be done about it and he was just going to have to live with it.

Cameron appeared in front of him, without the baby or a coat, shoes or shirt. Nik slowly blinked up at him. “I’m fine,” he said, automatically. “You don’t-”

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Cameorn said, sharply.

“ _You_ bit _me_ ,” Nik said. The way Cameron’s eyes vacated, told Nik the nightmare was particularly bad this time. “Fine. For how long?”

“Until I say so,” Cameron said, looking into the house. “Do you want something warm?”

“Coffee,” Nik muttered, rubbing his face. “I’m not sleeping again any time soon.”

——–

Lev backed away from the front door, and carried Eden to the kitchen. He got her set up in a high chair that hadn’t been there last time Lev had been in the kitchen. Lev assumed it was from the three hour long shopping trip Cameron and Nik had gone on last night.

He rummaged in the fridge, and returned with some ground beef. He warmed it up, and handed it to her, curious to see if she’d go at it without him feeding her. When she did with a ferocity that startled him, Lev decided it was best to go ahead and fix the coffee. He was pouring a cup for Nik when Cameron showed up.

“For Nik?” Lev said in a small voice.

“Yes,” Cameron said tersely.

Lev handed the mug over. “You want one too?” he offered.

Cameron considered that. “I’d rather have tea.”

Lev frowned. “Where do you keep it?” He paused “And what kind? I’ll bring it out to you.”

“Cupboard above the sink,” Cameron said. “Earl grey, with a little bit of honey.” He paused, and then, “Make it extra hot.”

“Will do,” Lev promised. By the time he turned around Cameron was gone. Lev set some water on to boil and reheated some more meat for Eden, adding some frozen peas to the mix. “Eat the veggies too,” he said, as sternly as he could. Eden’s only response was an earsplitting shriek and a loud bang on her tray, sending peas and meat alike flying. Lev sighed.

Once the water was boiling, Lev set a large mug to steep, and tried the ground beef by itself again.

“You have to eat veggies eventually,” he told Eden, who just babbled and smeared ground beef across her face. “I’ll just have to find the vegetables you find acceptable,” Lev mused. “Now you stay right there while I run this outside to your father,” he added, pouring a little honey in the mug once he’d removed the tea bags.

He padded back to the front door, poking his head out hesitantly. “Tea?” he asked, holding it close.

Cameron nodded his thanks, which was surprising in and of itself, and took the mug from Lev. Lev hesitated a moment longer.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” Lev offered. “I’m not as practiced with the fancy stuff, but I can make scrambled eggs and toast.”

Cameron didn’t really seem taken by that idea. It took him a few seconds of looking at Lev blankly before he just said, “Use your own pans.”

Lev nodded. “You want me to bring some out here when it’s made?”

“Yes,” Nik said, at the same time Cameron gave a nod.

“Okay,” Lev said. He hovered for a few more seconds, but he couldn’t think of what to say, so in the end he backed away and shut the front door again.

—–

A few hours later, Nik was still outside, and he was bored enough, he was starting to get restless. Cameron had to do paperwork, which just left Lev and the baby. He waited until the next time Lev came out to check on him to bring up going to the park. “It’s like, a ten minute walk,” Nik was saying. “We could take Eden?”

Lev perked up by the door, seeming interested in Nik’s proposal. “I think that sounds like a great idea, but I should ask Cameorn first.”

Nik tried to not sulk. “Okay. Hurry up, though.”

Lev looked apologetic. “I don’t want him to be mad at us for taking off, that’s all,” he said. “Besides, I have to get Eden ready. It’s cold out here.” Lev disappeared inside and it felt like forever before he reappeared with a bag _full_ of shit and a baby more coat than actual baby in a stroller. He awkwardly held out a travel mug. “Coffee.”

“Mmm.” Nik looked down at Eden, then back at the cup. “You carry it.” He knelt down and unbuckled Eden from the stroller and picked her up. She was instantly wiggly in his arms. “I’m carrying the infant. Come on.”

Before Lev could talk him out of it, Nik stepped off the porch and started across the yard, letting Lev catch up to him with the empty stroller and the heavy looking bag he insisted on bringing. Nik listened to Eden babble happily with Lev next to him on the way. “I don’t think I have ever been to a park while sober,” Nik mused. “Definitely not fully clothed.”

“Oddly enough, I don’t think I’ve ever been to a park drunk or missing any clothing; maybe my shoes. I never did like wearing shoes,” Lev said.

Nik laughed and Eden squealed. “Honestly, that is so unsurprising. I doubt you have ever been drunk in your life.” Nik held Eden up and looked up at her. “Can you believe this guy? He’s been to a park _sober_. What a life.”

Eden just babbled at him, but Nik took that as an agreement. Nik looked at Lev when he pulled her back down closer to his chest. “See? Even the baby agrees with me.”

Lev just shook his head. “Amara tried to get me to drink once and I threw up for the rest of the night. I don’t drink ever.”

“You let _Amara_ try to get you to drink? She’s like, ninety-five percent booze.”

“I only had one drink,” Lev said, mournfully.

“Ha. You’re more of a light-weight than I am. Amazing.” Nik smiled to himself and then perked up when the park came into view. There were a few people here, but not many. Both the demons here gave them long looks while Nik started for the swings.

“Let me hold her,” Lev half-whined.

“But _I_ want to hold her,” Nik said, sitting in one of the swings. He kicked up his feet and swung a little. “Hold the diaper bag. It’s big enough to pretend to be a baby.”

Nik just smiled when Lev gave him a _look_. “Be careful,” he said, going to sit the diaper bag in the stroller.

“Can you please stop assuming I’m going to drop the kid on her head.”

“I worry. I’d assume _I’d_ drop her half the time, and I took care of two kids,” Lev said, sitting next to him. “Worrying is my job.”

“Hmph.” Nik carefully turned Eden so she was looking at him. Her little nose was tipped in grey while she gave him a toothless smile. “Stars, how are you related to Cameron. If you weren’t like, literally the color of snow- or, well, a demon- I’d say you were _my_ kid. _Must_ you be so pale?”

Her only answer was a loud enough shriek that Nik grimaced. Lev said, “Well you asked.”

“That doesn’t mean she should _screech_ at me. She makes it sound like I’m trying to kill her.” He frowned down at her. “Am I trying to kill you, tiny demon baby? Me? Who gave you your name? I don’t think so.”

“Who’s changed her diaper every time since she’s gotten here?” Lev asked, taking her hand.

Nik frowned and kissed her nose. “Don’t know how. Sounds disgusting.”

“You get used to it.”

“I’d rather I didn’t.”

“Well you’re going to have to. She’s here to stay.”  
  
“You say that like there isn’t two other men in the house and like nannies aren’t able to be bought,” Nik said. He bounced Eden lightly while pushing the swing a little. “Stars, imagine me changing a diaper. I’d probably fuck it up like I always do.”

“Just takes practice, Nik,” Lev said, smoothing down Eden’s coat. “You wanna see if she likes the slide? I’ll take her up and you can catch at the bottom.”

Nik perked up and then frowned at him. “You mean. You’re just going to let her _go_ at the top?”

Lev gave him a confused look. “We’ll use the short slide. She’ll be fine.”  
  
“Won’t she fall off?”

He shook his head. “The sides are high enough, and you’ll be there to catch her.”

Nik hesitated slightly but then stopped the swing. “Okay, but if she splits her head open and gets brain damage before her first birthday, I’m telling Cameron it’s _your_ fault.”

“She’ll be fine,” Lev said, taking Eden from him. “And that’s coming from _me_ , Nik.”

“‘It’s my job to worry’ he says. ‘Shove the baby down the slide he says,” Nik muttered, going to the slide. “‘You broke my baby,’ Cameron will say. ‘Now it’s your turn’ Cameron will say. Hmph. This goes sideways I’m siccing Nate on _both_ of them.”

“I’m not gonna _shove_ her, Nik,” Lev said, sounding offended, going to the top with Eden.

“Sure, Lev, of course you’re not,” Nik said, making sure that he was as close to the bottom of the slide as physically possible. “If our boyfriend kills us, I’m still _blaming you_. That baby is _wiggles_. She is a _wiggler_ , but sure, let’s let a six month-ish old go _down a slide on her own_.”

Lev just stood at the top of the slide and looked down at him. “Nik,” he said, exasperated. “This slide is four feet tall. Five, maximum. She’ll be fine, and I’m a good healer if she isn’t, But she will be. I know what I’m doing.”

“MMMMM.”

Nik wasn’t sure he was breathing or not when Lev knelt down with Eden and laid her on her back. He leaned forward and just… let… her go. Eden squealed rushing down the damn slide and was laughing when Nik caught her as soon as he possibly could a foot from the bottom. He was annoyed by how much he was sweating and trembling. He brought her to his chest. “Haha, we’re not doing this again,” he said, poking her belly. “You can take drugs like the rest of us, if you want to have a rush.”

“ ** _Nikolas_**.”  
  
“WHAT. I was _kidding_ , stars.” He looked down at Eden. “You are way too young to be doing drugs.”

Lev scooted awkwardly down the slide. “Stars help that child if we let you _and_ Amara be influences in her life.” He had held out his arms for Eden when Nik held her to his chest and turned.

“Back off, I’m holding the baby.”

“Fine, you can check her diaper then.”

Nik scrunched up his face. “This is extortion.” He held her out but Lev refused to take her back. Eden just kicked her legs and squawked at him until Nik pulled her back into him. “Cannot believe this. I’m being blackmailed by both my boyfriend and a six month old.”

“You wanted to hold the baby,” Lev said. “Checking her diaper won’t kill you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll probably make Cameron change her diaper later, too. I’m not doing them all,” Lev said. “I did not make this baby, and I will not be doing all the gross stuff by myself. Even if I _am_ the only one who knows how.”

“Okay, but you were the one that wanted to keep her,” Nik said. “Which means her poopy diapers are all your responsibility.” Nik paused and considered. “But if you do force Cameron, _please_ let me be there with a video recorder.”

“Don’t be childish, Nik. If you have a camera I won’t be able to get him to do anything. You’re making too big of a deal out of it. Come on, let’s go over to the picnic table.”

Nik went cold all over and immediately shut up and did as told. Lev was pulling a changing pad thing out of the diaper bag and set it up before quietly saying, “Are you okay? I said something didn’t I?”

Nik felt his face prickle and he had to blink to stop himself from crying like an idiot. “I’m fine,” he said, tightly. “Make sure she doesn’t just roll off,” he mumbled. He needed to get _out_ of this jacket. It was too constricting. It didn’t help the tightness he felt in his throat, though.

He didn’t really give Lev a chance to respond when he started peeling out of the jacket and throwing it on the stroller. Lev reached for him before immediately pulling back. But he reached forward again, hesitantly and touched Nik’s arm. “You don’t look fine. What did I say? I won’t say it again.”

His father’s voice echoed in his head, and had been for hours and hours and hours it felt like. After a bit, Nik started mechanically getting Eden undressed. He was relieved when her diaper was clean. Eden wiggled and whined at the cold table under her while Nik awkwardly got her dressed again. “There, done,” Nik said, fixing up her coat. He picked her up and let her smack him while he flicked Lev a look. “Happy?”

Lev looked tired and worried, but he just said, “Yeah. You did- yeah.”

Nik went back to the swing, ignoring the looks from the demons still here. Eden seemed unaware of the tension that Nik felt and just wiggled happily while he swung absently. Lev settled in the seat next to him, mostly pushing himself back and forth with one foot.

After a while of sitting in silence, Nik quietly said, “Do you really think I’m childish? I’d expect that from Cam because he’s an asshole, but not from you.”

“I don’t really think you’re childish,” Lev said. “But teasing Cameron like that is, sometimes. It’s not a bad thing, I just worry about annoying Cameron too much. Which… you’ve known him longer, you’d probably know where boundaries are and where you can push a little better than I can, anyway. I didn’t mean it as in _you’re_ childish, though. You’re more adult about some things than angels I know three times your age.”

Nik scoffed. “I was _joking_ , Lev. It’s a joke. I’m not that much of a prick. I wouldn’t do that to Cameron.” Cameron was skittish enough around kids, he wasn’t going to make it that much worse for the poor bastard.

Lev just watched him before saying, “I’m not good at jokes sometimes, Nik. I didn’t know you were kidding.”

Nik looked squarely at him. “You should have known _me_. Did you really think I’d be that cruel when I got between you and Cameron’s fangs.”

Lev looked away, shame flickering across his face. “I don’t- I’m not _good_ at telling things like that. It’s something _Amara_ would have done.”

“You’re saying Amara would be able to tell I’m a decent person, but not you? Nice.”He looked down at Eden and pressed a hand to her cheek. “She’s probably getting cold,” Nik said. “We should take her back to the house before she gets sick.”

“No,” Lev said, “I meant. I meant that Amara would have filmed Cameron. She’d think it was funny.”

That did sound like Amara. Nik said, “Noted. We should still go, though.”

“Okay,” Lev said, in a small voice.

—-

Lev let Nik keep Eden with him. He seemed to like playing with her, and Lev felt bad for upsetting Nik. Again. Instead Lev dropped his shoes and jacket off in his bedroom and then padded off to find Cameron. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually pushed open the door to Cameron’s office and found him there, still as stone.

The moment the door opened, though, Cameron flinched, snapping his head around so suddenly Lev froze. It was never a good thing to see someone go from so still to so… not so suddenly. “I just wanted to let you know Nik and I were home,” Lev said softly.

Cameron’s nod was stiff, and he cleared his throat before he asked, “Are any of you hungry?”

Lev hesitated. “I’m always hungry these days, it feels like,” he said, trying for humor, before shaking his head. “I don’t know about Nik but if we’re going to feed Eden now, we’d better do it soon, or wait until after she’s had a nap. She had a big morning, and she was up early.” He hesitated, and then said softly, “I think she had fun.”

This time Cameron’s nod was slow. Lev didn’t like the… it was almost vacant, his expression, but he stood and headed for the kitchen. Lev scooted out of his way, and stared after him. That was… Lev didn’t like it. Rather than follow and push Cameron about it, Lev padded off to find Nik and let him know Cameron was probably going to be fixing lunch.

Eventually Lev realized they’d never left the porch. He thought about grabbing his shoes and jacket again, but rather than make the trek all the way across the house, Lev just wandered outside, tucking his shoulders close. Grief as sharp as a knife sliced through him- his wings hadn’t been useful for much, but they’d certainly have been helpful against the brisk breeze that had sprung up.

Nik was tucked away out of the wind, thank gods, bouncing Eden in his lap. She seemed happy enough, waving her clenched fists at him and shrieking in a way that sounded joyful. Terrifying, sure, but joyful. Lev hesitated to intrude, despite the cold.

Nik eventually looked up. Lev shifted his weight, and then, “Cameron’s making lunch, I think. I- Well, I think. He asked if we were hungry and then headed into the kitchen, so…” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I figured I’d let you know so we could get her unbundled and in her highchair. I don’t know how much longer she’ll be awake; most babies need naps pretty often, and I’d hate to see a _cranky_ demon baby.” He was babbling and he knew it. “I could show you how I got Amara and Reneé to sleep, if you want- or- I mean, I’m sure you could figure it out on your own, I’m not trying to say you couldn’t. I just- _are_ you even hungry? She probably is, I know I am, but I’ve- I’ve been practically stuffing myself lately, I should- I should stop doing that, probably. I never do know how to do things in moderation. It’s always one end of the spectrum or another, but- it’s not like I’m not _hungry_ , I am, or I think I am. Maybe I’m just stressed, though I don’t know why, I know I’m safe here, I just-”

Nik held up a hand. “Please. Shut up.”

“S-” Lev bit his lip, hard enough he could feel it split. “Okay.”

Nik looked down at Eden mournfully before handing her up to Lev. “I’m going to stay outside.”

Lev bounced her gently, unable to stop himself from pressing his nose to her head, more to comfort himself than her. She hit his chest with her little fists in response. “Do- do you want company out here? Cameron can handle her for a little while, if- if you do.”

Nik shrugged, leaning his head back against the post and closing his eyes as he said, “It’s up to you.”

He looked so… small, to Lev. He had to be cold, with no shirt and no jacket. Lev stepped closer, crouching until he could press a soft kiss to Nik’s hair. “I love you,” he said, cautiously. Earnestly.

Nik’s “I know,” was soft, and Lev had to admit it wasn’t the response he wanted, but that was okay. He ran his fingers through Nik’s hair, before standing so Eden wouldn’t start squawking in Nik’s ear.

“I’ll be back, if Cameron will watch her. If he won’t, I’ll make sure he brings some lunch. And a jacket?” Lev backed away, ducking inside.

After changing her diaper and getting the winter coat off her, Lev lugged Eden to the kitchen. She was already getting squirmy; he figured naptime wasn’t far off in the future. He settled her in her highchair, despite her constant wiggling and screeching.

“Hey, now. None of that. We’re going to get you something to eat, little one.”

Lev’s words meant nothing to her, and she continued to bang her hands on her tray and yell at him.

When Lev turned around, ready to ask if Cameron had anything ready for her, he realized Cameron was watching them both blankly. “Nik still outside?”

“Yeah,” Lev said slowly. “I was going to ask if you could handle Eden while I went to go sit with him.” He looked Cameron over, and then said, voice gentle, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. Though Nik does need a jacket or something. He took his off, and he’s going to freeze out there.”

Finally something showed up on Cameron’s face, even if it was disapproval. “I’ll stay with her,” was all Cameron said.

“What’s for lunch?” Lev asked, starting to look for a sippy cup. “I told Nik I’d bring him some.” He filled the first one he found with water, and handed it to Eden, who promptly began to chew on the handle. Lev adjusted it until she started drinking out of it like she was supposed to.

“Spaghetti,” Cameron said simply.

“Pasta,” Lev said, unable to stop his pleased hum. He glanced back at Cameron. “I’m going to find a jacket for Nik and get a blanket or something. I’ll be back in just a sec.”

“Alright.” Cameron settled across from Eden, watching her blankly.

“See if she’ll eat the spaghetti?” Lev offered as he ducked out of the room. He padded off to his own room, grabbing one of the big fluffy blankets Cameron had gotten him at the store yesterday. Lev paused long enough to put on some fuzzy socks first.

Nik was still waiting there, eyes shut. Lev slowed to a stop beside him. “Blanket?” He asked, trying not to shiver. “You’re going to get hypothermia.” When he got no response, Lev crouched and shook Nik gently. “Nik?”

Nik slumped forward, jerking awake before looking up at Lev. Lev let out a relieved breath, pressing a hand to Nik’s face briefly. “You scared me,” Lev said, trying not to scold. “You’re _freezing_ , Nik. Come inside? Please?”

The way Nik tensed sent guilt rippling through Lev. He just shook his head at Lev, not saying a word.

“Okay,” Lev said quietly. “At least take the blanket?”

Nik stared at Lev longer than was comfortable, but took it in the end. Lev fussed with it, settling beside Nik in hopes of sharing some of his body heat.

“You hungry?” Lev asked. “Or do you want some coffee?”

Nik nodded stiffly. “Both?”

Lev looked him over. He was trembling. Or shivering, maybe. Lev wasn’t sure. Either way, Lev didn’t like it. He tugged at the blanket, tucking it fussily, before letting out a small sigh. “I’ll be back,” he promised. “Don’t… don’t freeze out here, okay?”

Nik let out a soft sigh. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He sounded _tired_.

Lev cupped his cheek, hating how cold it was, and leaned in to kiss him softly. “Thank you,” he said, stroking Nik’s cheek with his thumb once before pulling back.

—-

Cameron couldn’t feel himself, but that didn’t stop him from watching the baby unamused. She was screaming and smearing spaghetti all over the highchair with a good portion of it on the floor and on her face and body. “This is ridiculous,” Cameron said, unsure if he was talking to himself or to Eden. “Infants are clearly flawed design and this mess is going to take forever to clean up.”

Eden’s only response was her continued screeching and smearing food everywhere. Barely any of the food made its way into her mouth. Cameron’s eyes narrowed when he wiped splatters of sauce off his face. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

Eden smacked the highchair tray hard enough it rattled. Her shriek was loud enough he almost winced. “It’s not too late,” he mused. “Then I would have some _peace and quiet_. But no, those idiots have taken a liking to you and they would be _upset_ if I killed you.” He was almost disgusted with it.

Cameron scooped up some meat sauce in a spoon and held it out. “Open your mouth, Eden.” He got the spoon in when she started babbling at him, effectively cutting off her rant. “ _Good_ , now _eat your damn food_.”

Some of the food dribbled onto her chin, but most of it went down. He grimaced and wiped it from her face with his thumb, barely missing her chomping down on it. “Is it really that hard to keep it in your fucking mouth? Babies are so uncivilized.”

She waved her fists at him in retaliation, getting even more sauce on the ground. Eden only squealed when he bared his teeth at her. “Gods awful creatures,” he muttered.

It was that Lev decided to grace them with his presence. Cameron couldn’t stop his withering look at Lev coming into the kitchen. Lev paused, looking at Cameron warily before, “How’s it going?”

“My kitchen is a mess,” he said, flatly. “And she is a menace. You are lucky that she is still in my house.” He ignored Eden’s babbling and went to scoop up another spoonful. He caught Lev’s small eye roll from the corner of the eye.

“Babies are messy,” he said.

“Well no shit,” Cameron said, getting another bite into her mouth. “I hate infants for a _reason_.” He added, “Your and Nik’s food are on the counter. Do _not_ make any bigger of a mess.” Lev shook his head but pressed his cheek to Cameron’s shoulder, in some kind of peace offering, he assumed.

“I won’t make more of a mess,” Lev promised.

“Good,” he said, tersely. “I’d make you clean it up with your tongue.” He wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

Lev hummed his acknowledgement before going to fill another travel mug with a fresh batch of coffee for Nik and taking the plates. He paused at the archway, saying, “She’s gonna need a nap soon. Come get me if you need me?”

Cameron made a noncommittal sound in his throat and fed her another bite. When Cameron didn’t say anything, Lev took the food outside. He gave a resigned sigh and looked squarely at Eden. “I hate you.”

She laughed at him.

—–

Lev padded back outside, grumbling under his breath. He’d forgotten a jacket. Again. He settled next to Nik. “Take the coffee?” he asked, nodding down to where it was tucked against his side awkwardly.

Nik moved far too slowly for Lev’s tastes, taking the coffee with a lethargy Lev decidedly didn’t like. Lev set the plates down on the other side of himself, and then reached over, pressing his hands around Nik’s.

“You’re freezing,” Lev said, concern ringing through him.

Nik looked up at that. “I’m not going inside.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that you were, but stars, Nik. You’re going to lose your fingers.” Lev pushed his healing into Nik’s hands without even thinking about it, reaching for the edge of the blanket to pull it tighter around Nik.

Nik’s mouth twitched to the side. “Not now, I’m not.”

“I- I didn’t think to- is that alright?” Lev ran a hand down Nik’s arm, trying to warm it somewhat.

“Too late to object now, isn’t it?”

Lev looked up at him. “Plenty of you is frozen. There’s more I can do. If- if that’s okay?” He tried for a smile and a light tone. “It’s not just your fingers that I like about you, you know.”

Nik shook his head. He just held out his coffee. “Take the lid off?” When Lev reluctantly let go and opened it, Nik added, “Flattery gets you nowhere, Levant.”

Again Lev tried to smile. “Well. It certainly gets you places.” He handed the coffee back, and then tugged on Nik’s blanket again. “I’m just-” Well. Nik probably knew he was worried by now. No use telling him again. Instead Lev stared at him sadly.

Nik didn’t even say a word. He just drank his coffee and closed his eyes. Lev watched him, counting every rise and fall of his chest. He looked… he looked young. Young, and tired. Lev hated it.

“Do you want to talk?” Lev finally asked. “About… about anything?”

Nik shook his head slowly.

“Right.” Lev chewed on his lip, pausing only when he realized he could taste the sweetness of his own blood. “Right. I’m guessing you don’t want to eat, either?”

Nik’s “No,” was mumbled, and Lev barely made it out.

“Yeah. Me neither.” Lev glanced at the plates, guilt pricking at him. “I;m gonna go inside, put those away and see if i can’t find something better to keep you warm. Okay? Don’t… just… don’t. Okay?”

Nik’s smile was as pathetic as the ones Lev had to offer, which was no comfort at all. Lev gathered up the plates anyway, and shuffled back inside.

—-

Cameron had watched Eden fall asleep during her feeding. He silently thanked the gods she passed the fuck out in her highchair. It took him far too long for his taste to manage the highchair tray off without jostling the hellbeast awake. He grimaced at her onsie caked in spaghetti sauce.

“This is never coming out,” he muttered. “Unbelievable.”

He carefully scooped her up and started for her bedroom, which incidentally was only a few doors down from his own. He went to the dresser and pulled out a new onesie and socks to change her into before setting her on the changing table gently.

There was _no way_ she was getting in the crib covered in sauce and noodles, but also wasn’t going to give her a bath. That would involve waking her up and gods knew when she would get back to sleep. He stripped her and cleaned her up with a few diaper wipes, getting her cleaned up before getting her into the new green onesie and fuzzy green and yellow socks. She looked ridiculous in those colors, but all the baby clothes were some shade of color and he didn’t have much of a choice. _He’d_ need to find a time to find decent baby clothes that weren’t so….

Cameron shook his head and picked her up and took her to the crib before turning on some quiet music that hopefully would keep her unconscious for as long as possible. He wasn’t sure why he was watching her sleep, but he stayed anyways, absently tracing the way her chest moved.

He shook himself and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, but leaving it cracked. He looked at the nearest sentry and said, “If anyone goes in there besides me, Nik or Lev, cut them at the knees. No one touches her.”

When the sentry nodded, if a bit confused, Cameron stalked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb, trying to clear away the exhaustion before going to start clean up. But he found Lev already picking things up. Cameorn frowned. “I thought you were with Nik.”

“Neither of us were really hungry, and when I came back and saw the mess, and I know you don’t like messes, and I just-” Lev shrugged. “I felt bad.”

“As you said,” Cameron said, flatly, “babies are messy. Is Nik inside, then?”

Lev shook his head. “He won’t come inside. I’m worried, but-”

“But?” Cameron prompted.

“He won’t let me help,” Lev said. He sounded unsurprisingly upset. But Lev just gestured at the mess around them. “This was something I could do, though.”

“Hmm.” Cameron ran a hand down his face and then started for the front door. “I’ll check on your progress later,” he said, at the doorway. “I’m going to go make sure the idiot doesn’t freeze to death.”

“Okay,” Lev said. Cameron heard his, “Get some sleep soon?” when he was already halfway down the hallway.

Cameron found Nik halfway unconscious on the porch, skin deathly pale and wrapped in a blanket. “Come inside,” Cameron said. Nik shook his head, far too slowly for Cameron’s taste. When Nik didn’t say anything other than that, Cameron said. “I am not taking no for an answer.”

“I’ll just come back outside,” Nik mumbled.

“Unless I break your legs,” Cameron retorted, going to scoop him up. Nik weakly pushed against Cameorn’s chest, but was too cold for it to be of any use when he pushed open the door and brought the idiot angel inside the house. Nik’s breath was shallow when he jolted in Cameron’s arms, trying to latch onto the doorframe. “Do you want your fingers broken?” he asked, unhooking them from the door. “Nothing in this house is going to hurt you- except me if you don’t stop it.”  
  
Cameron started back to the bedroom with Nik curled into him, fingers tightly clenched in Cameron’s shirt. “Please,” Nik mumbled.

The cold of Nik’s skin seeped through Cameron’s shirt, nearly making _him_ shiver. “No.”

“ _Please_.”

When Nik pushed against him again, Cameron grabbed his arm and folded it between them before he hurt himself any more. Lev was watching them from the kitchen doorway, distraught, but not saying a word.

Cameron went to the bedroom and pushed the door open to lay Nik on the bed. Nik tried pushing himself up _to go back outside_ , but was unable to move except for a few inches before collapsing back on the bed. “Cam.”

Nik’s hoarse plea fell on deaf ears when Cameron started cutting away the too cold clothes from Nik’s body with a spare pair of scissors. He found several blankets to cover Nik with before lighting the fireplace and going to turn the heat on higher. “If you move from that bed, I _will_ break your legs,” Cameron warned.

Nik nodded slowly and didn’t move a muscle, not that Cameron thought he even _could_. Cameron went to the nearest sentry. “Stand at the door and watch him. When he passes out, come get me.” When they did as ordered, Cameron went back to the kitchen where he found Lev scrubbing the floor.

Lev stopped and looked up when Cameron came in. “How is he?”

Cameron sighed tiredly and went to make himself a cup of coffee. “He’ll live. Unless he keeps being a dumbass.”

Deep guilt shone in Lev’s eyes. He made a small noise of acknowledgement before going back to cleaning. Cameron watched him, slowly drinking his coffee when five seconds later Lev sat back on his haunches and said, “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cameron said. “Wasn’t you who bit him.”

“I tried to wake you. I should have known better.” Lev looked down at his hands. “I keep saying stupid things that upset him. I keep causing problems, and I can’t even say I’m sorry.”

“First of all,” Cameron said, too exhausted to not keep the annoyance out of his voice. “You didn’t _know_. Second of all, Nik is an adult. It’s neither of your faults that his father is a prick. He’s just going to have to get over it.”

The words didn’t even sound right in his own ears, not when he had been playing his nightmare on repeat all day. He could taste the metallic of his venom and he was glad enough that it couldn’t affect _him_.

Lev watched him for a long moment before giving a small nod. “Do you want a hug?”

“A what?”

A light golden flush spread on Lev’s cheeks. “A hug. They make _me_ feel better, anyway.”

“Do you _want_ one?” Cameron asked.

“I always want a hug,” Lev said, “But it’s more for you, this time.”

His skin prickled. “If you want one, then come get one.”

Lev watched him for a bit. “Do _you_ want one?”

Cameron frowned and took a drink from his coffee, trying to get the metallic taste out of his mouth. “Who cares what I want. Do _you_ want one.”

“ _I_ care what you want,” Lev said. “I don’t need one. I get enough from Nik, and we have Eden now.”

“I didn’t ask if you need one,” Cameron said, picking at a cufflink. “I asked if you _want_ one.”

Lev looked tired. Lev shook his head and mumbled, “I can’t tell if you’re being deliberately obtuse or not.” Cameron frowned, before Lev admitted, “Yes. I do.”

“ _Then come get one_ ,” Cameron said, putting down his coffee.

Lev stood, wiping his hands on his jeans, before coming to lean on Cameron. He forced his body to relax and put an arm around Lev’s waist to pull him into a hug. Lev pressed his face into Cameron’s neck, scenting him deeply, while Cameron counted down the seconds until Lev finally let go of him.

Before he could, the sentry came into the kitchen. Cameron instantly lifted his eyes and when they nodded towards the bedroom, he said, “I need to go check on Nik.”

Lev peeled away from him. “Can I come with you?”

“If you want,” Cameron said, starting for the bedroom. Nik was in fact unconscious; Cameron had to go closer to make sure he was actually _breathing_. He pressed the backs of his fingers against Nik’s cheeks, frowning at how cold they still were. Not _as_ cold, he guessed, but still far too cold for his liking.

Lev was quiet as he whispered, “He wouldn’t let me heal him.” Cameron didn’t like the way he sounded defeated.

“He doesn’t like angel healing,” Cameron said, pulling the blankets tighter around Nik. “If he can’t heal himself, he doesn’t want it.”

Confusion flickered across Lev’s face. “He’s let me heal him before.”

“He’s an idiot,” was all Cameron had to offer. “He has his moments where his pride overrides his self preservation.”

Lev gave a soft “Oh,” before, “So why won’t _you_ let me heal you when I can?”

At the curious tone, Cameron flatly said, “Why would I let an angel heal me after they’ve been slaughtering us for centuries? Nik’s prideful, but I am not forgetful, or forgiving.”

Cameron ignored the slight hurt in his eyes, even if he was watching Cameron hesitantly. He eventually said, “It has to stop somewhere, doesn’t it?”

Cameron leveled him a long look. “And why does it have to start with me.”

“Why shouldn’t it start with me?”

Cameron scoffed lightly. “Because I doubt you can kill a demon outside of being forced to. You’ve probably inflicted the least amount of damage against my people. Nik’s brothers have probably slaughtered thousands.”

“All the more reason for me to be the one healing,” Lev said.

“Because you have less sins to atone for?” Cameron asked, moving to grab another blanket to cover Nik up with when he started trembling.

“If you want to look at it that way,” Lev said. “I’ve never wanted anything but peace. I don’t like seeing anyone hurt. Demon or angel or human. Why shouldn’t I use my gifts to heal?”

“Good luck finding a demon that will let you,” was all Cameron had to say to that.

Lev watched him for far too long for Cameron’s liking. “So… what you’re saying is that I need to be forgiven just like the rest of my people, no matter the size of my sins personally? Or that you cannot forgive my people at all, and that includes me?” In a small voice, Lev added, “I Just want to understand.”

“Then understand this,” Cameron said, looking him in the eye. “I do not forgive you. I do not forgive Nik. I do not forgive a single angel that decided to kill us the moment they laid eyes on us. Your king only wanted to end the war for glory and I will not pretend he did it because he was tired of the fighting. I do not forgive my mother who colluded with him. I do not forgive a single demon that had any part of it, and I do not forgive anyone who didn’t have the spine to put Maikel down before he was butchered in his sleep.”

Lev’s eyes were big. “Okay,” he said, eventually.

“Okay,” Cameron said. “Are you done?”

“Yeah,” Lev said, softly, before, “Are you going to get some sleep?”

Cameron rubbed his face. “I need to keep an eye on Nik.”

Lev’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “You need to sleep eventually.” Then he said, “I’m going to finish cleaning the kitchen, and then I think I’m gonna call Gramma. She knows more about little ones than I do.”

If Raziel thought she was getting her hands on Eden, she was sorely mistaken. But Cameron just said, “Go nuts.”

Lev pressed his cheek against Cameron’s shoulder briefly before disappearing out the door. When he was out of hearing distance, he looked down at Nik. “If you die on me, I will kill you myself.” He then went to grab a crossword book from his desk and went to move his chair closer to the bed.

He settled before crossing his legs and opening up the book to his last puzzle.

—–

Lev sat back, surveying the kitchen. He couldn’t see anything else that needed to be done; he’d even cleaned up the lunch dishes and put his and Nik’s food in tupperware to eat later. Now he was sitting on the floor, tucked up against the cabinets, giving the kitchen one more once over before pulling out his new phone.

He already had Eden as his lock screen. He’d managed to catch her mid laugh, though somehow she’d managed to have a whole spoon in her mouth at the same time. With a small sigh he unlocked his phone, and dialed Raziel, tucking his knees close to his chest as he listened to it ring.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Gramma,” Lev said, tipping his head back. “I finally got a new phone. Thought I should check in.”

“ _That’s not your checking in voice, little bird.”_

Lev grimaced. She knew him well. Too well, he sometimes thought. “Okay, I also had some big news, and a favor to ask.”

_“I know. Go on.”_

“We have a baby,” Lev said. The pause Raziel gave was long enough he knew she was doing some mental math. “Not mine, Gramma. Cameron’s. Someone left her on his porch.”

 _“How is she? How_ ** _old_** _is she?”_ Raziel asked. Calm, as ever. At least that never changed.

“She’s fine. She’s adorable and I love her. She looks like Cameron. If he was ever a baby, anyway.”

Raziel sounded amused as she said, _“Everyone was a baby once upon a time. Even Cameron. Even me, little bird.”_

“I can’t imagine you as a baby either, Gramma.” Lev puffed out a laugh. “We think she’s about six months old? Maybe a bit older. The cutest little smile, even if she tries to bite everything within range of her mouth.”

 _“That’d be the demon in her,”_ Raziel said without any judgement in her tone. _“She might be teething, too. Just keep an eye on it, maybe look into some teething rings if you haven’t already.”_

Lev hummed. That tracked, honestly. “That reminds me. I was wondering, do you still have Aunt Sophia’s old baby books? It’s been a few years since Amara and Reneé were little, and I don’t remember everything.”

Raziel was quiet for a long moment. Lev knew better than to rush her. Finally she said, _“I think I do. I have a favor to ask of you in return, however. I miss seeing you. Do you think you could spend the night tomorrow? We can go through the old clothes I still have, while you’re here.”_

“I don’t know.” Lev closed his eyes. “I don’t want to leave these two with Eden on their own too long. And things are a little tense right now, too. But…”

_“But…?”_

“I miss you too. We haven’t had dinner in months.” Lev thought for a few heartbeats, and then said, “Let me talk to Cameron, make sure they have everything under control. I’ll text you when I know, okay?”

_“Alright, little bird. If you can’t, I’ll bring what I can find tomorrow anyway. There’s no pressure.”_

“‘Kay, Gramma. Love you.”

Lev dropped his phone in his lap, jaw dropping in a yawn. He could talk to Cameron later, when Nik finally woke up. Maybe Nik would be in a better mood then too.

—-

Nik’s entire body was still freezing by the time he woke up. He made a pained noise, trying to sit up. Nope. Not happening. He collapsed back onto the bed, and managed to open his eyes. He shouldn’t have done that either. He did not like the ice cold lividity of Cameron's stare across from him. “Hi?”

Cameron shut his puzzle book with a calculated slowness that made Nik want to shrink into the bed. When he finally looked back at Nik, his face was blank again. “If you ever,” he said slowly, “do that again, you will not have to worry about freezing to death because you will be bleeding from the _throat_. Understand me?”

Nik did not enjoy feeling like he was getting scolded like a ten year old. But honestly. Fair. “Yeah, okay,” He groaned. “I understand. But in my defense-”

“You don’t get a defense,” Cameron said, flatly. “You get to _live_.”

“You do care,” Nik croaked, rolling over onto his back. He frowned. “Where are my clothes?”

“They were wet, and you were freezing,” Cameron said. “Basic first aid, idiot.”

“Will you stop being so mean to me,” Nik said palming his eyes.

“I’ll stop when you stop being an idiot,” Cameron countered.

“Ugh.” Nik was still freezing. “Can…. I need to warm up?”

“A bath?”

“Yeah, that works.” Nik forced himself up into a sitting position. “Stars, did you put enough blankets on me?” He asked, shoving them away weakly.

Cameron looked unamused. “You were shaking,” he said. “And pale.”

“Gross.” Nik went to stand up and almost face planted before Cameron caught him by the waist. “Whoops.”

He could _feel_ Cameron’s irritation. “If I let you leave this bed, are you going to try to go back outside?”

The walls weren’t closing in on him anymore, so. “No,” Nik mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said no,” Nik snapped. “Bath? Please?”

Cameron didn’t deign him with a response as he propelled Nik towards the bathroom. He sat Nik on the toilet and went to start the bathwater. Nik couldn’t help but trace the outline of Cameron’s jaw and neck with his eyes while the water ran. His eyes lifted to the grey bruising beneath Cameron’s eyes. “Have you slept?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Nik winced internally. “Did, uh, Eden? Take a nap?”

“Two,” Cameron said. “I had the sentries make sure you didn’t stop breathing while I went to check on her.”

“Mmm. Father of the year.” Cameron threw a bar of soap at Nik, hitting him square in the head. “Okay, _ow_.” Nik said, rubbing his forehead. “Was that necessary.”

“No,” Cameron said, straightening. “But it was fun. Get in the tub. It’s hot, but not hot enough to scald you.” Cam was already moving to get him up before Nik was able to even start moving. He got Nik into the tub and watched him settle. “Is it too hot?” he asked, when Nik winced.

“No. Just. Wasn’t expecting it to _hurt_.”

Cameron’s face shifted barely, but he could tell he was displeased with Nik’s statement. “I imagine that’s a side effect from almost freezing to death,” Cameron said. Nik wrinkled his nose at the pure blunt tone from him. “You worried Lev, too.”

“Too?” Nik asked. He looked at Cameron. “Are you saying you _were_ worried?”

“That is not what I am saying,” Cameron said. “I’m saying he was almost crying and you know I loathe crying. Don’t upset him again.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nik sunk down into the water, trying to not wince as he settled neck deep. “Is he okay, _now_?”

“He was sleeping in the kitchen the last time I saw him,” Cameron said. “But I imagine he’s fine.”

Nik looked up at him. “You let him sleep in the kitchen?”

“He didn’t die,” Cameron said, dismissively. “He was fine. Not like he was sitting outside in the middle of winter without a coat on.”

Instead of answering his bait, Nik dunked his head under the water. His face felt like it was melting off, but he deserved it. When his lungs protested, Nik finally went back for air. Cameron hadn’t moved from his spot. “Are you going to just stand there?”

“Yep.”

“Great.”

Nik sunk back down into the water and stayed in the tub until the water ran colder than Cameron’s heart. Cameron said, “Do you want it warmed up, or do you want out?”

“I guess I better get out,” Nik sighed. “Lev probably wants-”

“To know you’re not dead? I imagine so.”

Nik cut him an irritated look. “Are you going to let that go any time soon.”

“Probably not.”

Fair. “Fine.”

Cameron handed Nik a towel and went to drain the tub before helping Nik out. “Do you want clothes?”

“Never stopped me before,” Nik said.

“You also never almost died from the cold,” Cameron said. He sat Nik on the toilet. “Don’t move.” Before Nik could protest, Cameron came back with a shirt, pajama bottoms and a pair of socks. He got to his knees and started dressing Nik.

“And they say romance is dead,” Nik muttered.

Cameron pinched Nik’s thigh hard enough to bruise, but said nothing. Nik couldn’t help his small smile despite the pain now lacing through his thigh. When he finished, he got Nik to his feet and put Nik’s arm around his neck.

“I _can_ walk,” Nik said.

“If I let you go, you will faceplant and then I’ll be cleaning angel blood of my linoleum floors.”

Nik opened his mouth, but closed it when he couldn’t think of a retort. Cameorn led him out of the room and towards the kitchen. “You’re eating.”

“Haha, like what?” Nik asked, trying to tease his way into Cameron stop being pissed at him.

Cameron cut him a dry look. “Food.”

“Just food?”

“You can eat the concrete if you want,” Cameron said.

“Och. Pass.”

“Hmm. Thought so.” Cameron _did_ sound vaguely amused, under his annoyed tone. He’d consider it a win.

They found Lev still passed out on the floor, using his arm for a pillow when Cameron turned the lights on. Cameron looked unimpressed while he toed at Lev’s forehead to wake him up. Lev jerked awake, and smacked the back of his head against the cabinets. “Oh good, you’re awake,” Cameron said.

Lev sat up, rubbing the back of his head when he blinked up at Cameron. “What was that for?”

Cameron only shrugged. “You looked ridiculous.” Nik snorted, when Lev just sighed and got to his feet. “There a reason you were incapable of moving to a bed? Or at least a _chair_.”

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was talking to Gramma, and then I didn’t want to move, and then you were waking me up like… that.”

Cameron was frowning. “Are you saying you were talking to that old bird while sitting on the _floor_.” Nik choked on a laugh and Cam moved him to a stool. He flicked Nik a small look. “If you fall from that I will not help you up.”

“Charmer,” Nik sighed, dropping his head on his arms.

Lev’s small, “You okay?” clearly was directed at Nik.

“Absolutely fabulous,” Nik sighed. “Don’t I look it.”

He could almost see Lev’s wince. “Not really.”

Nik scratched at his arm before looking to see that his bracelets weren’t on his wrist. He slowly looked up at Lev and then at Cameron. Neither of them said anything. “Where are my bracelets.”

“Cut them off,” Cameron said, unblinking. “They were cutting into your skin.”

Nik felt his face heat and then he dropped his hands into his lap. “I want new ones.”

“Then I’ll get them tomorrow,” Cameron said.

He could feel Lev looking at him. It was an effort to look back at him. Nik was a little worried that Lev had seen the scars, but he didn’t want to ask in case he _hadn’t_ seen them. When Lev wandered closer to him, Nik slid his arm deeper between his legs.

Lev stopped in his tracks. “Do you want me to stay over here?”

Nik looked down at his arm and then to Cameron who had just leaned back against the counter, not saying a word. Right. No help there. He forced himself to look Lev, who was just looking at him patiently.

“I, um.” He didn’t want Lev to think he didn’t _want_ him near. But he didn’t want Lev to see. His face heated and he stared down at the table. When Nik hesitated for too long, Lev retreated to the counter to lean against.

“It’s okay,” Lev said. The light tone in Lev’s voice didn’t persuade Nik much, but Lev clearly decided to steer things in a different direction, thank the stars. “I actually wanted to talk to you both about tomorrow. Gramma asked me to spend the day with her. She got some baby stuff for us, books and things I had when I was little Eden might like.”

“Like what? A little toy halo?” Cameron asked, dryly.

Lev shot Cameron a look before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “I don’t know-”

“So there is a toy halo?” Cameron asked.

“I haven’t seen most of that stuff in well over a century. I figured it was worth a look, though. But I wanted to check with you before I told her I’d come.”

“You’re not planning on taking my baby into angel territory, are you,” Cameron asked, frowning at Lev.

Lev looked at Cam, confused. “No,” he said, “I was going to leave her here with you. Which is why I wanted to ask first.”

“Wow, you’re abandoning us,” Nik said, dryly. “Bring a baby into the mix and you’re already taking off. Should have known.”

“I don’t have to go.” Hurt and anxiety were plain on Lev’s face. “She said she’d bring what she could find if I can’t, she just misses me. And I kinda miss her. But I don’t have to go. If you need me to stay.”

Nik rolled his eyes. “Will you relax. Stars, you need to learn to take a joke. I think we can handle an infant for a day.”

Cameron said, “Go. You’re not required to stay in this house twenty-four seven.”

“No, but I figured communication was important.” Lev lifted a shoulder, half shrugging awkwardly as he pulled out his phone, likely to text his grandmother. “She’ll probably want me to stay the night, but I’ll be back by the next morning.”

“Fine,” Cameron said. “Just make sure to call before you get back. So I know you didn’t get killed in your sleep.”

“Gramma wouldn’t let anything happen to me,” Lev said, looking very confused.

Cameron just snorted softly, but said nothing. Clearly he had about as faith in angels as he did literally anything else. He probably thought that Raziel would kill Lev in his sleep, or something as equally ridiculous.

“So. We’re going to be left alone with a six month old,” Nik said. “Honestly, it can’t be that hard.”

Lev gave Nik a look. “Maybe I _should_ stay home.”  
  
“Ye of little faith,” Nik said. “We’ll be fine. Go eat with you grandmother. Cam and I will play house with the demon baby. It’ll be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first section is a nightmare of Cameron's showing Destris coming to wake him, and implying child sexual abuse, though it is not explicit.  
> Both Nik and Cameron struggle with PTSD symptoms from past trauma.  
> Later in the chapter, Nik references self harm scars on his wrists.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning for mentions of past abuse

Nik was getting ready to throw Lev off a cliff for the sheer amount of fussing he was doing regarding Eden. He was straightening her clothes, rambling off advice, while they waited for Raziel to pull up. Nik put his hand over Lev’s mouth. “Shut. _up_ ,” he said, exasperated. “Half of what you said was completely forgotten. We’ll be fine. And if not, you’ll be back tomorrow.”

Nik grabbed a hold of Lev’s tongue when he tried licking Nik’s hand. Eden was giggling and wiggling when Nik warned, “If you plan on licking me, you better be licking me elsewhere.”

Lev flushed, but said, “Text me, if you need anything? Anything at all?”

Nik rolled his eyes. “We. Will. Be. Fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lev asked. Eden smacked Lev’s arm when he tugged on her cream colored sweater. “Maybe I should stay?”

“I will literally have Amara drag you by your legs if you don’t go,” Nik said, kissing Eden on the head. She wiggled happily, gnawing on her little fist while trying to shove her sweater in her mouth. “Eden will still be alive when you come back,” he promised.

“Okay, but are you sure-”

Lev’s millionth ask was cut off by the knock at the door. Nik sighed at the ceiling. “Thank the stars. Saved by the door.” Nik went to open it and grinned when he saw Raziel standing there. “So we meet again.”

She didn’t have a chance to respond before Lev just jumped her, throwing his arms around her. She just hugged him back. “Hello, Little bird,” she said, then looked up to Nik. “Hello.” Her eyes then moved to the babbling baby still wiggling in Nik’s arms. “This must be Eden.”

“She has my eyes, don’t you think?” Nik asked. He kissed Eden’s cheek, getting smacked in the face for his troubles. “She’s a darling,” he said, nipping at Eden’s fingers. “Clearly she takes after me.”

Raziel smiled. “She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” Lev instantly said, making heart eyes at Eden. “Would you like to hold her?”

“She absolutely may not,” Cameron said, damn near scaring the hell out of Nik by how quietly he came up behind them. Nik turned to see Cameron leveling a cold look at Raziel. Eden squealed loudly in Nik’s ear and started reaching for Cameron.

Nik handed her over before she deafened him. Cameron took her without taking his eyes off the ancient angel, clearly poised for offense, despite Raziel just ruffling Lev’s hair and telling him it was fine.

Eden replaced the sweater in her mouth for Cameron’s shirt while clawing at Cameron’s face with her tiny nails. It would be hilarious if Cameron didn’t look moments away from tearing into Raziel. Nik gave a low whistle. “Well, this is awkward,” he said, to no one in particular.

Cameron seemed immune to the confused and hurt look from Lev. Raziel chucked him under the chin lightly. “I’ll be waiting in the car. Go ahead and tell your goodbyes.” Cameron was watching her turn around and go back out to her car, before he finally looked at Eden.

“Stop chewing on my clothes,” he said, pulling the collar of his shirt out of her mouth. She just screeched at him for taking away her latest chew toy. “Stop it,” he scolded. She giggled at him before Lev wandered over to kiss Eden’s head.

“She’s probably teething,” Lev said, for the hundredth time. “You should find a teething ring for her to chew on.” When he looked at the small black claw marks on Cameron’s cheek, he added, “She also needs her nails clipped.”

“Noted,” Cameron said, halfway dismissively. “You may go now. Before your grandmother’s feathers fall out. Eden will be fine.”

Hurt was etched on Lev’s face. “Goodbye,” he said, quietly, as he went to press his cheek against Cameron’s free shoulder before coming to throw his arms around Nik. “Goodbye,” He said, looking at Nik.

Nik grabbed his chin and pulled him into a quick kiss. “See ya tomorrow,” Nik said, pressing a light bite to Lev’s neck. “I do hope you find that toy halo.”

“I’ll be back by eleven,” Lev promised, reluctantly pulling back. “I don’t wanna miss lunch.”

“Mmm, good,” Nik said. “Cam would hate missing out on feeding you.”

He could almost see Cameron’s eye roll behind him, but Lev kissed him one more time before disappearing out the door. Nik sighed loudly and shut the front door before turning on Cameron. “I think you hurt his feelings.”

Cameron’s blank look was cut short by Eden trying to tear at Cameron’s hair. “What are you talking about.”

“You mean you didn’t catch that little ‘goodbye’ he did when he left? You hurt his _feelings, Cammm_.”

“I did not. I told him to go before his grandmother started molting,” Cameron said, yanking Eden’s tiny fists _out_ of his hair. “If I intended to hurt his feelings I’d be more direct about it,” he said, before glaring down at Eden. “Keep your hands _out_ of my hair.”

Eden’s only answer was a shrill screech right in his face. Cameron just sighed and turned back towards the kitchen with a wiggly Eden going back to clench Cam’s white hair. “I don’t think she listened, Cam.”

“Shut _up_ , Nikolas,” Cameron said, sharp enough Nik half winced, but it didn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Cameron just pulled Eden away from his hair. “ _Knock it off, right this minute, you horrid child_.”

“Give her to me before you kill my baby,” Nik said.

“Hmph.” Cameron stopped in his tracks and halfway shoved Eden at him. Eden wiggled and was giggling, completely oblivious to the look of murder in Cameron’s eyes. Nik tried so hard to wipe the grin off his face. “She can rip _your_ hair out,” he said, turning around and going back to the kitchen.

Nik looked down at Eden smiling at him with her fist halfway in her mouth. “My stars, child, you are going to get yourself killed.” She just babbled at him, clearly not afraid of getting smothered in her sleep by her father, as she reached for Nik’s hair. “Oh no you don’t,” Nik said, holding her out just enough to keep those teeny pale fingers away. “ _My_ hair is definitely not for pulling. At least not by you.”

—–

Most of the ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Raziel seemed in a good mood, and Lev was enjoying it. By the time they got to Raziel’s house, nearly all the tension Lev had been holding had eased somewhat.

Walking inside no longer felt like coming home. That was the first thing Lev noticed, and he felt a little uncomfortable with that. Raziel’s house had always been home, and now he felt more like a guest than anything.

“You can stay in your old room,” Raziel was saying. “Are you hungry? I can make you a late breakfast.”

Lev shook his head. “Cameron made sure I ate before I came,” he said, apologetically. Cameron had made sure he ate enough to feed three people, and then some. It was like Cameron had had something to prove.

“They take good care of you, then?” Raziel asked. “You look better.”

This time Lev couldn’t help his little smile. “Yeah, they do.” He followed her into the living room and settled on the couch. “I like living with them.” Usually.

“You’ve gained weight,” Raziel said approvingly. “They clearly make you happy. You’re practically glowing, and you flush every time I bring them up.”

Lev’s face heated up. “Yeah, well, I think I love them.”

“You think you love them?” Raziel arched a brow, hiding a smile.

Lev flushed deeper. “Alright, I do,” he admitted. “But… it’s complicated.”

“As are most things in life,” Raziel said, pulling him into a hug. She pressed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his shoulder. “And, I mean no offense, but with those two, I’m not sure if it will ever _be_ uncomplicated.”

Lev hummed. “You’re not wrong,” he admitted. “And it’s hard. Half the time I feel like I’m always going to be saying the wrong thing.”

“You need to pay attention better,” Raziel said. “You’ve always struggled to notice things going on around you.”

“Well,” Lev said, tucking his cheek on her shoulder. “When you put it like that.”

Raziel chuckled softly, tapping his nose. “Perhaps try looking beyond that, little bird. There’s a lot going on outside your head too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lev promised. He closed his eyes, for a short moment, and then looked up again. “Hey, Gramma? Did I have a halo toy when I was a baby?”

“What?” Confusion flickered across Raziel’s face.

Lev sighed. “Cameron and Nik are convinced I had one. I promised I’d look into it.”

Raziel just laughed.

—-

“Okay, but you said I can get new bracelets today,” Nik was saying. Cameron chose to ignore the borderline whining tone from Nik while he fed the _actual_ infant in the room. Nik was sulking at the counter while Eden babbled at him, smearing applesauce across her face. “Pay attention to meeee.”

Cameron threw one of the spoons at him. “Knock it off, I’m trying to feed the baby.”

“Well what about _this_ baby,” Nik snapped.

“I’ll put you in time out,” Cameron said, flatly. “Do you _really_ want that.”

Nik instantly shut up and Cameron turned back to Eden, satisfied. He put the spoon of applesauce in her mouth, catching the bit that was going to dribble on her chin before she had the chance to spit it out. “If you ruin that sweater, we are going to have _words_ ,” he warned her.

“She’s a baby,” Nik said. “I highly doubt she gives a shit.”

“Okay, then,” Cameron said, sitting back. “If she ruins her sweater, _we_ will have words,” he directed at Nik. “That better?”

“Not really,” Nik mumbled.

Eden screeched at them, shaking her little fists at them with enough ferocity Cameron was almost impressed. He tried feeding her more applesauce but she pulled back away from the spoon, refusing any more.

“Great, she’s finished,” Cameron said, mostly to himself, as he looked at his watch. “We should go ahead and go to the store, then, so you can stop whining.”

“Yessss.” Nik came over and pressed a kiss to Eden’s glossy white hair. Eden babbled happily, chewing on the sleeve of her sweater when Nik looked fondly at her. “Stars, I can’t believe you made a _nice_ baby.”

“Nice how? Have you even been in the same room as her when she was tired?” Cameron asked, glaring at him, while unhooking the tray from the highchair. Eden wiggled when Cameron picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“You make it sound like she’s some kind of teeny monster,” Nik said, poking her nose. She almost tried chomping down on Nik’s golden brown finger. “Just seems nice to me. Babies like chewing on things, right?”

Cameron sighed. “You always were a bad judge of character.”

Nik elected to ignore Cameron and focused his attention on the wigging baby on the counter. “What do you think, tiny demon baby? Are you a nice baby? I think you are.” Eden screeched happily, reaching up for Nik. “I think she likes me,” Nik told Cameron. “See, look. She can’t get enough of me.”

“I’m sure you think that involving any female that looks at you for more than two seconds,” Cameron said, grabbing a soft wet wash rag and lightly scrubbing the applesauce still smeared across her face.

“Yeah,” Nik said. “Because it’s _true_. Have you ever found a woman that didn’t like me? No. you haven’t.”

“I think Biela would hang you up by your intestines if given the chance,” Cameron mused.

“Okay, the man hating lesbian does _not_ count,” Nik huffed. “I meant anyone with a _soul_.”

Cameron flicked a look at him. “Are you saying _I_ have a soul?”

“AWE. I knew you liked me,” Nik said, with a cheeky smile, pressing a kiss to Eden’s belly. “Look at that, Baby, Cameron _does_ like me. Amazing.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “You’re dumber than that baby.” Nik sighed and looked down at Eden, brushing his fingers over her sweater. “Why don’t you go find her some clean clothes to wear. Preferably something not so gaudy.”

Nik instantly perked up and disappeared out of the room. Cameron looked down at the baby trying to shove her fist in her mouth. “I’m finding you something less…. _That_. No kid of mine is wearing such ugly clothes,” he muttered.

Eden just reached a hand out to him, either completely agreeing with him or just because she wanted to be picked up. Cameron, more curious than anything, brushed his fingers through her hair. “Hmm.”

He instantly pulled back when Nik came into the room with her clothes. “ _These_.”

Cameron instantly frowned. “What the fuck is that.”

Nik smiled brightly and held out a bright orange and black outfit. “What do you think?”

“I think she is a pale baby and you’re trying to piss me off by making her look like she’s the byproduct of a ghost fucking a pumpkin.”

Nik clicked his tongue and looked down at Eden. “And what do you think, my little demon baby? Do you want to look like a ghost pumpkin hybrid? I think you do.”

“I think you want your neck snapped,” Cameron said, flatly.

Nik frowned at him. “I think you’re bullying me.”

“You haven’t _seen_ bullying.”

Nik sighed loudly and turned around and went to find more clothes. Cameron rolled his eyes and looked down at Eden laughing at him. “He thinks he’s funny,” he said, tracing a black button on her sweater. “Angels are notoriously idiots. Do yourself a favor and date a demon.” Eden shrieked a laugh at him and Cameron’s mouth tugged. “Good.”

Nik eventually came back with what had to be pink… tulle. “What the hell is _that_?” Cameron asked.

“This,” Nik said, “Is going to be the cutest little shit and I will not put her in anything else.” Eden squawked at them to hurry up and get her off the counter. “Well, looks like we have no choice. Better get her dressed now.”

Cameron ignored him and started undressing the wiggling infant on the counter, barely getting her out of her applesauce covered clothes and into the pale pink… tutu? that he thought clearly would be hilarious putting on his baby, judging by the crooked grin on Nik’s face. Cameron just balled up the dirty clothes and threw them at Nik’s face. “Lose that grin, idiot.”

Nik caught the bundle easily and stuck his tongue out. “You like it.” Cameron rose a brow at him, and Nik’s nose wrinkled, but that smile fell, even if Cam did catch a small one while Nik put the clothes in the dirty clothes bin.

Cameron picked her up and sat her up while he put the ghastly bow around her head. He was surprised enough to see her sitting at all, even if she was a little wobbly. Cam got down to eye level and pointed at her. “Get this dirty, and you’re sleeping in it.”

Eden screeched at him hard enough she nearly fell on her face. Cameron rose a brow, pressing a finger to her forehead to keep her upright. “If you break your head, don’t cry to me about it,” he said, dryly.

She had just given him a toothless smile when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “Hold that thought,” Cameron told her as he fished his phone out of his pocket, sighing internally. “Just Lev,” he muttered.

**Lev:** how’s the baby girl?

Cameron had almost put away the phone, when Nik’s name popped up.

**Nik:** I put her in a pink tutu 😏

Lev’s reply was almost instant.

**Lev:** Pictures? Pls???

**Nik:** hmmm

Cameron rolled his eyes and looked at Eden. “They’re both dumbasses.”

**Lev:** pleeeaaaassssseeeeeee

**Nik:** HMMMM

**Lev:** Don’t be a tease :(

“Oh my gods,” Cameron muttered. He looked at Eden. “Sit still.” He took a few pictures of the wiggling baby demon and sent them into the chat.

**Cam:** Here.

**Lev:** TELL HER SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL 😭

**Cam:** She’s six months old. I doubt she cares.

**Nik:** ok but /I/ care. No kid of mine is going to be fucking ugly

**Lev:** Nik. :/

**Nik:** not all of us can be so altruistic, Levant. It’s just the way things are

“I didn’t think you knew that big of words,” Cameron said, loudly enough for Nik to hear him from the other room.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Nik said. “ _Just because I choose to act like a dumbass doesn’t mean I_ ** _am_** _one_.”

“Mmm.” Cameron looked down at the wiggly baby. “He _is_ a dumbass. Smart people do not sit outside in the dead of winter to freeze to death. There are much more productive ways to die,” he sighed, bending down to pick her up. “Come on. We need to go buy Nik’s bracelets.”

—

Lev pressed the baby blanket to his face, as if his parents scents would still cling to them after over a century. The only thing he got was a nose full of dust. He sneezed, dropping the blanket in his lap.

“This stuff is gonna have to be washed,” he said, before sneezing again.

“I was planning on it, little bird,” Raziel said patiently. She tucked a scrap of blue cloth back in the box in front of her, and then added, “I’ll hold on to the boy clothes for a few years longer. Who knows what your next child will be.”

Lev snorted. “As nice as that is, you might as well wait for Amara or Reneé to have a boy. I don’t think Cameron will want any more after Eden. He didn’t want _Eden_. This is going to be the only kid I get to have.”

Raziel hummed softly. “Alright, little bird.”

Lev shot her a look, but just pulled out an old stuffed animal. “Oh, I remember this. Does Amara know you’ve got Mr. Stuffykins?”

Raziel laughed. “No. Well, sort of. Best not to give that to Eden. Amara may come looking for him one day. She never did finish her childhood.”

“Gramma,” Lev warned, before she could go into one of her well practiced lectures. “She’s not even here. Kind of rude.”

“Hmph.” Raziel watched him pull out another stuffed animal. “That one belonged to your father, you know.”

Lev ran his fingers along the calico cat stuffed animal. “Glad to see we were both cat people.”

“Yes, well.”

—-

Shopping had proved to be harder than Nik had originally thought it would. Apparently carrying a screaming infant throughout a high end store was frowned upon by clerks _and_ customers alike. They had gotten Eden some new clothes as well while they were out, and was on their way home when Nik said, “Can we go see my brother?”

Cameron flicked him a quick look. “ _Which_ brother.”

“Preferably the one who doesn’t converse like drying paint.”

Cameron sighed quietly enough Nik almost didn’t hear it. “You’re going to keep hounding me until I say yes, aren’t you.”

“I might,” Nik said.

Cameron’s only response was an eyeroll. Just about when Nik thought Cameron decided to endure Nik’s whining, the car turned into the lane that went through Liwen. Nik looked in the mirror at Eden who was babbling to herself and chewing on her coat sleeve. “Does that kid ever not chew on something?”

“Does your mouth ever shut?” Cameron retorted.

Nik groaned. “You are so mean to me. It was just a question, you jackass.”

“Stupid questions require stupid answers, Nikolas,” was all Cameron said, when the manor house came into view. “I am not responsible for any blood being shed,” he said, pulling into the drive. Nik gave him a confused look, but said nothing as the car parked. “Carry the child.”

Nik got Eden out of the car and followed Cameron to the front of the house. He had been here… probably once or twice a while back dragging Ash out of bed when he lived with Maikel, but other than that he avoided this place as often as he could. Was bad enough his dad was BFFs with the bastard, he didn’t want to see their bromance anymore than his dad wanted to see him.

Cameron knocked on the door and Nik had to deal with Eden’s tiny hands clawing at his hair before the door finally opened. A good looking man with black hair that brushed his shoulders and electric blue eyes was standing in front of him. Nik’s eyes traveled the length of his body as he grinned. “Hi. Has anyone ever told you you look exactly like the prick king himself?” Nik asked. “Just hotter.” The smile instantly vanished from the man’s face. “Too soon?”

He ignored Nik’s comment, looking from Nik, to Eden to Cameron and back to Eden. “I guess it’s not just a Lev problem anymore, is it?”

Nik was not expecting Cameron to throw a punch, and he was definitely not expecting the very attractive man to catch the fist, and he _definitely_ was not expecting Cameron to _knee him in the balls_. Nik winced and stepped back before either he or Eden ended up between the measuring contest. “Stars above, clearly you two need a room.”

The man’s teeth bared and Nik barely had time to register the fist in Cameron’s face. Cameron hadn’t even blinked, let alone flinched when Nik had heard the bones fracture in Cameron's nose. Nate got between them before Cameron had the chance to retaliate. “Then next person who swings is dealing with _me_ ,” Nate said, coldly. “There is a damned baby _right there_. And my very pregnant _mate_ is in this house. Do you _really_ want on my bad side.”

Nik could almost _feel_ the undercurrent of power that Nate had- and he knew precisely how _hard_ it was to piss Nate off to the point he got downright murderous. And that usually involved someone getting hurt- or even worse, his mate getting threatened.

“Sorry,” the man muttered.

Cameron didn’t even blink at Nate. “He started it,” he said, mildly.

When the man tensed, clearly ready for another fight, Nate _grabbed him by the ear_. “ _Silas_ ,” he scolded.

The man- _Silas_ \- lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry.”

Nik forced himself to not flinch.

But Nate leveled Silas a stern look before letting go of his fucking ear. “You better be.” He looked at Cameron. “You should be ashamed of yourself,” he said, flatly. “Getting in a fight in front of a _child like that_. What if she got hurt? It’s not like Nik has the magic to be able to protect her from your measuring contest.”

“Hey,” Nik protested.

Nate flashed him an apologetic look, but just turned back to Cameron. “Not that I doubt someone like _you_ care.”

Eden just kept up her happy wiggling in his arms, kicking her legs like her father getting punched in the face was a damned spectator sport.

Cameron didn’t _seem_ phased by Nate’s blunt words, even if his brows did lower, just a fraction. “That’s why we don’t let you make the decisions, Nathaniel,” Cameron said, coolly. “Anyways, I came to see my brother.”

He then straightened his nose before pushing past Nate, completely dismissing every single one of them, before turning around and taking Eden from him. Nik frowned. “Did you have me carry her because you wanted to punch Silas.”

“Yes,” was all Cameron said, while disappearing down the hallway.

Nik blatantly stared after Cameron’s ass before turning back to Silas and Nate. “So. Anyways. I’m Nik. You must be Silas. _The_ Silas, am I right? I must thank you for the booty shorts. They are. Nice.”

The anger on Silas’ face shifted to confusion, then more confusion, _then_ to realization,and back to confusion, _and then_ to being pleased. “He still has those?”

“Mmm. He does. I got Lev to give me a fashion show. Gave him head for it,” Nik said, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Definitely enjoyed that.”

Nate looked annoyed on Silas’ behalf when Silas looked at Nate. “Why didn’t you tell me your brother was just like _him_.”

Nate looked apologetic. “He was dropped on his head?” Nate offered.

“Well what’s Adrien’s excuse,” Nik asked.

Nate smiled. “He flew into a wall.”

Silas turned back to Nik. “How’s Lev?”

“I don’t know, how is Lev?”

Silas looked annoyed. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in months. I went from training him everyday to radio silence.”

“My fault, I’m afraid,” Nik said. “I keep him busy.”

Nate rubbed his forehead, tired. “ _Nik_ ,” he said, exasperated. “Will you leave the poor bastard _alone_.”

Nik couldn’t stop the pout. “But I’m _bonding_.” He felt bad enough, he offered, “He’s, uh, with his grandma? Nice lady. Cameron was going to pluck her feathers out.”

Silas seemed to take it as an acceptable enough answer. “Okay. Is he at least training? With his magic at least?”

“Uh.” Nik winced. “I mean? He’s definitely getting a work out?”

Silas looked so pained. “He promised me he’d work on his magic. Even if we can’t train the way we used to.” Nik instantly picked up on _that_.

“Oh?” he said. “Oh, do tell. How was _that_.”

Silas looked both embarrassed and smug at the same time. Nate just looked pained, when Silas said, “I just needed to find the right motivation to get him to make his shadows solid.” Nik couldn’t stop the sharp jab of jealousy that hit him when Silas used his magic to make a solid black ball that he underhandedly tossed it to Nik, saying, “Lev could do this too, if he just believed in himself. After that, the options are limitless.”

Nik’s face prickled when he tossed him back the ball, shoving his hands back into his hoodie pockets. “You sound like a regular infomercial. You should be proud,” he said. Nate looked at him, like _that_ and Nik just cut him a look warning him to not say shit.

Silas looked a little uncomfortable as he waved away the ball of magic. “But all jokes aside, if he can’t use it as a weapon, he can use it as a shield. Hiding won’t save him forever.”

“Better offense than a good defense,” Nik muttered. “At least that’s what Papi always says.”

Nate made a sound of almost disapproval mixed with just miserable acknowledgement. It was an effort to not look at Nate’s ringed hand, knowing how _those_ scars had happened. Father of the fucking year.

Nik forced his attention back up to Silas. “So. You and Lev, huh?”

Silas looked a little pained and embarrassed. “That’s… old news. Older than you news.” But under his breath he said, “I cannot believe Lev is robbing cradles.”

Nate choked and gave Silas an incredulous look. Nik just frowned. “Yes, Silas, I am very aware of my elaborate daddy issues. You don’t need to spell it out for me. Have you _seen_ Cameron.”

“ _Lev_ is the furthest thing from a father figure as you can get,” Silas said. “He’s small and he’s soft. _He’s_ the one that needs taken care of.”

“I’d have thought stereotyping bottoms is beneath you,” Nik said. Nate rolled his eyes heavenward and just turned around and left them alone, clearly not wanting to hear about Nik’s sex life. Stars, he probably hadn’t had sex in months, the poor bastard.

Silas huffed out a laugh. “Lev’s not a bottom.”

“Excuse me?” Nik wasn’t sure what he had meant to say, but that definitely wasn’t it. “I think I’ve fucked him enough times.”

“He’s fucked _me_ enough times.”

Nik blinked. “Are you saying I’ve been doing all the work. Stars, I’m going to kill him. _He_ could have been fucking _me_ ,” he muttered, taking out his phone. He almost texted Lev before deciding against it, and just put it back in his pocket.

Silas just kept watching him in amusement. “Well, Lev’s not going to bring it up. Do you know how many times it took me to convince him I wanted him to?”

Nik eyed Silas from head to toe. Six foot three and pure muscle. The image of the scrawny five foot eight angel fucking him, did amuse Nik. “Oh I believe it,” Nik said. Unable to stop himself, he also said, “Is that why you’re still carrying a torch for him. And does that have anything to do with your unbridled hatred for Cameron? Because now _he_ is fucking him?”

Any and all amusement was wiped from Silas’ face, but it didn’t erase Nik’s. “It’s not like I broke up with him willingly.” He paused, and said, “The hatred for Cameron is because he’s a fucking asshole.”

“Then why did you break up with him?” NIk asked. “Because Daddy said so? Also, Cam being a prick is part of his appeal. He’s fun to play with.”

“Dad didn’t make me break up with him.” Anger rolled across Silas’ face as he was looking away, clearly not mad at _him_ , but at _some_ one. “After what Dad put him through, I wasn’t going to let him stay.”

“So, instead of standing up to your idiot father, you kicked Lev to the curb?” Nik asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “That worked out _real_ well for Lev.”

“I thought it was a good idea at the time,” Silas said. “I didn’t want another significant other dying because my dad didn’t approve of them.”

“Then you should have done something about your father,” Nik said, like he had the balls to do something about his _own_ prick father. Nik was sure he was still halfway afraid of him, but he didn’t have to worry about it since Az’ril didn’t show up in Demon Territory.

Silas leveled him a look. “You do not stand up to Maikel,” he said. “Son or not. No matter how old you are. You’re still going to end up on the floor. Ask me how I know.”

Nik met that steady look eye for eye. “Someone did,” he said. “And she’s still breathing. And he is not.”

“You do not have a monopoly on daddy issues. I was never going to be able to stand up to him; not in the way that mattered.”

“No,” Nik agreed. “I do not. But I would still stand up to Az’ril for both Cameron and Lev. And I did. Basically why I’m all but fallen. I’m sure the moment I stepped foot in my father’s house I will get dewinged for having a backbone.”

“Then you should probably not step foot in your father’s house,” Silas said, before immediately wincing. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Nik gave him a sharp, humorless smile. “Like I said, elaborate daddy issues.”

“I didn’t know what was going on with Lev,” Silas said. “I tried distancing myself so he wouldn’t be at the center of Maikel’s attention.”

So he ended up trading one monster for another. “And since I am a betting man, I am willing to bet you now regret that decision.”

Looking both guilty and pained, Silas said, “I should have stuck around- kept an eye on him. I didn’t know he’d go for the most territorial alpha he could find.”

Nik wasn’t sure what all Silas knew about Lev and Remiel, but that was another story for another day. “Cameron tore into him,” Nik said. “That venom… is potent.”

“Death is still too good for him,” he said. “Does Lev know?”

“He, uh, had a mental breakdown over it,” Nik said. “Cameron just used alpha bullshit to justify it. I’m sure you understand.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Nik said, waving him off. “He has a baby.”

Silas looked so confused. “And you talk to me about stereotyping.”

“Stereotyping?” Nik asked. “Lev is the reason that baby is not dead in a ditch. He was all googly eyes and mama birding that poor baby the moment he saw her. Trust me. I am not stereotyping. Now saying _I_ was fine because _I_ have a baby, is definitely stereotyping.”

“…Oh.”

——–

Bay stared warily at the wiggling baby in Cameron’s arms. The thing was chewing on her sleeve gleefully as she tried clawing at Cameron’s face. “You… have a baby?” he said, dumbly enough, he winced as soon as he said it. “I imagine Lev is over the moon.”

Cameron gave him an irritated look as he sat down in the rocking chair across from him. “Clearly.” The baby screeched at him while smacking Cameron in the face. He cut her a sharp look and pried her tiny fingers away from his face. “ _Stop it_.”

Her only response was a halfway scream loud enough Bay winced. He rested his hand on his belly, praying that Lucas wasn’t _that_. “Sucks to be you,” he told Cameron.

Cameron flicked him a cool look. “At least I don’t have to be pregnant.”

“At least my kid isn’t a little _monster_ ,” Bay shot back.

“ _Yet_ ,” was all Cameron said.

Fear jolted down Bay’s spine but he just looked unimpressed at his half brother. He had opened his mouth in retort when Nate came into the nursery with disgust on is face. Bay rose a brow. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My brother is being disgusting,” was all Nate said, going over to Cameron. “Give me the child.”

“No.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Nate said. “If I have to break up your pissing contest with Silas, then I get to hold the baby. I’m clearly the only parent in this house.” Bay frowned and Nate looked at him. “Except for you.”

“Hmph.” Bay looked back at Cameron. “Is that why your nose is broken? Can you _not_ defend yourself?”

Cameron’s eyes narrowed at him, but Nate used Cameron’s divided attention to steal his baby. She wiggled in his arms, giggling happily when Nate kissed her cheek. “Such a pretty child from such an ugly man. Amazing.”

Cameron looked dryly at Nate. “I am not ugly.”

“Your heart is,” Nate said, glibly, sitting down next to Bay. He kissed her fingers and smiled down at her. “You, on the other hand, are a cutie, Eden.” Eden kept wiggling in Nate’s lap, chewing on her shirt while he looked her over, clearly making sure she wasn’t hurt. “I can’t believe she’s still alive,” he said, mostly to himself. “I can’t imagine you or Nik have anything to do with that,” Nate directed at Cameron.

Cameron’s brows flattened. “Clearly you lack imagination.”

Nate just ignored him and kept smiling at Eden. He perked up and looked at Bay. “Wanna hold her?”

Bay gave the baby demon a long, long look. Eden reached a small hand at Bay and Bay frowned at her, and at the drool that was dribbling down her chin. He wasn’t stupid enough to think babies weren’t messy but still, he didn’t want covered in demon baby slobber. “Do I have to?”

“Afraid of a baby?” Cameron asked. “A little late considering your condition, don’t you think?”

Bay grabbed the nearest toy and threw it at Cameron’s head. “Shut _up_.” He looked back at Eden, trying to keep the distaste off his face. “Clean her up and put something in her mouth so she stops chewing on her shirt.”

Nate hummed happily while immediately got up and did as told. He wiped the drool from Eden’s chin and popped a yellow and green pacifier in Eden’s mouth. He kissed the top of her head. “There, now you aren’t chewing through that brand new sweater,” he said down at her.

Eden gnawed happily on the pacifier while Nate brought her over to Bay. Bay carefully took her and then realized he couldn’t sit her on his lap. Tears instantly starting welling. “ _I can’t sit her on my lap_ ,” his voice broke.

“Gods, just sit her on your stomach, you crybaby,” Cameron said.

“ _Shut up, Cameron_ ,” Bay snapped as soon as Nate said, “Cameron.”

Bay forced himself to blink back the tears and sat her on his _too big belly_. “I will never be pregnant again,” he muttered, wiping his face. He chose to ignore the too neutral look on Nate’s face and looked down at Eden instead. She wasn’t as wiggly as she had been with Nate and luckily was calm on his belly as she lightly touched his face. He wrinkled his nose at her tiny sharp nails. “She needs her nails cut.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Cameron said, irritably.

Bay looked at him with raised brows. “What?”

“I know she needs her nails cut; It’ll get done eventually.”

Bay rolled his eyes and looked back down at the tiny demon baby. “You poor kid.” Eden’s only response was pulling at her tutu. “I refuse to believe _you_ put her in this,” Bay said, to his still frowning brother.

Cameron grunted. “I did not. I have _taste_.”

“Mm, where?” Nate asked, flicking Cameron a head to toe look.

Cameron’s lips curled faintly. “I am more than willing to let you find out.”

Bay swallowed his growl, and looked back down at Eden, who was trying her damndest to get the tutu off. Next to him, Nate said, “I don’t have the time to waste.”

“Will you please stop your measuring contest,” Bay said, exasperated. “We get it, you hate each other.” Nate kissed the top of his head apologetically, curling up against Bay’s side. Bay half whined, “Stop ittt. You keep crowding me.” Nate pouted, but before Nate could pull back, Bay hooked his fingers in Nate’s thigh. “Stay.” When Nate huffed an amused laugh, Bay pouted. “Stop laughing at meee.”

Eden wiggled impatiently in Bay’s lap, clearly getting annoyed he wasn’t giving her enough attention. Bay pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling the pure _baby_ scent. “I don’t think she likes her clothes,” he observed, watching her continuously tearing at the tutu.

“That’s because she has taste,” Cameron said.

“Or because she’s an infant,” Nate said.

Cameron had just rolled his eyes when Silas appeared in the doorway with Nate’s brother. He eyed Eden on Bay’s stomach. “So, this is Lev’s baby. She seems… energetic.”

“It’s the crack,” Nik said, cheerfully.

Bay frowned, but Nate’s frown was deeper. “I really hope you’re joking.” Nik’s eyeroll was answer enough for Nate as he turned back to the baby on Bay’s stomach and kissed the top of Eden’s head. “You poor baby,” Nate teased. “I hope you give him hell.”

“Are you being this fussy because you haven’t been laid in six months?” Nik asked.

Bay’s face inflamed, but it was Nate’s turn to throw a toy at Nik’s head. “Are you this fussy because you haven’t been laid in three _days_?” Nate asked, sharply.

“ _Yes I am_ ,” Nik said, barely catching the toy block before it smacked him in the face. “We’ve been busy.”

Nate’s smile was far too sweet to be actually genuine. “And you’ll keep being busy. Poor you. For what? The next eighteen years at _least_.” Nik’s face paled at least three shades while he looked at the baby starting to fuss in Bay’s lap, still tearing at her tutu.

“Well, clearly she thinks you’re wrong,” Nik observed.

“Or she’s tired,” Cameron said, annoyed.

Nate said, “She can nap here, if you want.”

Nik chewed on his bracelets absently while Cameron got up from the chair to pick her up. “I don’t want. We came, we’re going. Nik?”

“We just got hereee.”

“Then stay.” Cameron said, unfazed by Nik pouting. He pulled the still fussy baby into his chest and walked out of the room. Nate shot him an amused look before getting up and following after when Nik started going with Cameron, leaving Bay alone with Silas. “Going to be getting into any more fights around infants?” Bay asked, dryly.

Shame flickered across Silas’ face. “Cameron started it,” he muttered.

“And I’m finishing it,” Bay said. “If you get into anything like that around Lucas, you can say goodbye to being anywhere near him. I am not going to risk _my_ baby getting hurt over some alpha pissing contest.”

Silas instantly sobered up. “I understand. Won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” Bay said, settling into the couch. “And give me that blanket.”

——

Reneé pulled up in Cameron’s driveway. After sitting there for a long moment, she leaned forward on the steering wheel and squinted up at the mansion. “No wonder Mar likes to hang out with Nik, if he’s shacking up with a guy who lives here,” she muttered. She got out of Cin’s car, spinning the keys around her finger once. It was cold enough she could see her breath in front of her. How demons could stand this weather, she didn’t know.

With a small sigh, she marched right up the steps. Before she could even get to the door to knock, the sentry standing there moved in front of it, hand dropping to his sword. “Who are you?”

Reneé blinked, rubbing her arms. “Reneé Claire. Lev’s cousin.”

The sentry’s stony expression didn’t waver. “Is that supposed to mean anything to me?” He said.

Reneé huffed. “Lev does live here doesn’t he?” She asked, before sighing. “I know Nik, too. Makes the best empanadas I’ve ever eaten, and Amara’ll swear by that too, if she’s in a good mood.”

The sentry didn’t say a damn word for a good long moment, but in the end he stepped aside for her. Reneé eyed him suspiciously, but stepped up to knock anyway. And a second time, when several minutes went by. And _again_ , when-

The door swung open, to reveal Nik.

“You look like shit,” Reneé said without thinking. She stood by it, though.

Nik gave her the flattest look she’d ever seen. “Wow. First of all, I never look like shit-”

“There’s a first time for everything,” she said, cutting him off. “Let me _in_ , it’s freezing. We can bicker inside.”

“Why are you here?” Nik asked, not moving.

“Because I heard you and Lev had acquired a baby and I wanted to _see_. Besides, you’re never around anymore.” Reneé crossed her arms.

Nik’s smile was thin. “Miss me?”

“Well, yeah. Mar-mar can’t cook for shit, and you’re the one with a sense of humor. Besides, who else is gonna take me to the beach. I can’t get her within a hundred miles of one.” She widened her eyes at him. “Let me _in_ , Nik. I can hear the baby screaming from here, and I’m betting you want it to stop.”

“We can handle it,” Nik replied, defensively Reneé thought.

Reneé lifted an eyebrow. “I love you, Nik, you’re a far better older brother than Amara will ever be, but you know jack shit about babies and I can tell that with one look at you.” She tried to duck past him, and was stopped by Nik’s hand on her forehead. She stomped her foot. “ _Nik_. I won’t even tell Amara you left me on the fucking porch in the cold so you could jerk your own ego.”

Nik leaned against the doorway. “Does she even know you’re here?”

Reneé flushed hotly. “Does it matter? She’d be pissed either way. Mad at me for coming, mad at you for leaving me to freeze. Best to keep her anger pointed at me. She’ll forgive me quicker.”

All Nik did was smile faintly. “Are you sure about that?”

“With how often you come to visit now? Or should I say, how little you come over? Uh, yeah.”

She was a little satisfied with the flash of guilt in his expression. “Yeah, yeah, come on in, then. Before you freeze your ass off.”

“Thank you,” Reneé said primly, scooting past. She still stopped to kiss his cheek, though, before shrugging off her heavy coat. “Seriously, though, don’t tell Mar I was here. She doesn’t want me around Cameron.”

“Yeah, no, I’m not telling her shit. She’ll get mad at _me_ for you being around Cameron,” Nik said, taking her coat from her and throwing it at a sentry.

Reneé patted his cheek. “That’s what I thought. So do I just follow the sound of the screaming infant or are you going to show me to them? I’m assuming Lev is with the baby?”

“You assume wrong. Lev’s not here,” Nik said, heading down the hall. “He’s abandoned us in our time of need.”

“Where is he?” Reneé trotted after Nik. “And slow down, Nik, my legs aren’t that long.”

Nik didn’t even bother, which left Reneé to awkwardly hustle after him. Her annoyance vanished as she peeked into what was obviously a nursery to find a very pale man in a suit holding an equally pale baby who was clearly not having any of this. The poor thing was flushed grey in the face with how loud she was screaming, arching her back awkwardly. Reneé was impressed with how the man was staying calm in the face of such fierce tears, though he looked downright exhausted.

“Stars, please let me help you,” Reneé said without thinking.

The man slowly turned his attention to her. It was impressive how imposing he could seem while holding a screaming infant. “Who the fuck are you?”

Reneé paused, considering her answer. “I’m Reneé. Lev’s cousin,” she finally said, before adding, “Amara’s little sister.”

He stared at her a long moment before saying, “And what do you know about babies? Aren’t you like, twelve?”

Reneé bit back a retort. Maybe she _did_ spend too much time with Amara. “I’m eighteen,” she corrected him lightly. “And I know a little. Amara was supposed to take a class on this sort of stuff, and I did her homework for her so she could pass high school and keep a roof over our heads at the same time. I still remember most of it, it was only a few years ago.” She flicked a look at Nik, pursing her lips to keep another comment at bay.

The man switched his attention to Nik. “And what about you?”

Nik winced. “I don’t remember ninety-five percent of school, Cameron. I was stoned the entire time.”

Reneé cleared her throat. “Check and see if her bottom front teeth are coming in. You should be able to feel it under the gums, if they are. It might be why she’s so fussy; teething hurts.”

Cameron checked, much to her relief, even if the baby tried to bite down viciously when he did. “I can feel one. Now what.”

Reneé hesitated, thinking. “If you don’t have teething rings yet, probably get one. Give her something cold to chew on until then? Like, I don’t know, a frozen washcloth? Mar swears my parents rubbed whiskey on our gums, but she might be talking out of her ass, and it’s not like I can ask them. Uh, if she’s really in pain, they make baby pain medicine, too. Might help her sleep if her mouth doesn’t hurt constantly.”

Cameron looked over at Nik, who turned around and left. After Nik was gone, Cameron gave Reneé a slow once over. “So has Nik slept with you too?”

Reneé made a face. “No offense to Nik, but ew. He’s more like an older brother. When he bothers to show up.”

Cameron shrugged. “I don’t hold his leash. Usually.”

Reneé tried her best not to make another face. Even with Nik and Amara not in the room she couldn’t escape those sorts of comments. “I didn’t expect you too. Not your fault Lev’s suddenly more interesting.” She paused. “Not Lev’s fault either. He’s too sweet for it.”

Cameron shrugged. He offered his finger to the baby, who immediately started chewing on it. At least it got her to stop screaming, though big fat tears still slid down her cheeks.

“Try rubbing her gums, if you can?” Reneé offered. “Just a little.”

The look Cameron flicked her didn’t make her feel any more comfortable, but he did as she suggested. It seemed to help, so Reneé leaned against the doorway to wait for Nik. He seemed to take his sweet time showing up, but Reneé was proved right; the baby chewed contentedly on the wash cloth the moment they got it in her mouth.

So,” Nik said conversationally, “Where are you staying while Amara has her tri-monthly fuck fest?”

Reneé grimaced. “First off, ew. Second, just… around. Places.”

Cameron spoke up. “Lie again and you’re leaving.”

Reneé flicked him a look. “I’m couchsurfing. So. Around. Not quite sure who I’m staying with tonight, but I’ll figure it out. I’m a big girl.”

She watched the way Nik looked to Cameron, and the resigned expression on Cameron’s face.

“Nik, no,” she said before Nik could say anything. “I’m fine, and Amara would kill you if she knew you let me stay longer than I already have.”

“Nik, yes. You are not fine, and Amara would rip my balls off if I didn’t let you stay with me when you didn’t have anywhere to go. I am very attached to my balls. And so is Cameron.”

Cameron, to his credit, just rolled his eyes.

Reneé shook her head. “I’ve got the whole day to figure it out. I don’t want to be too much of a bother. I just wanted to see you and Lev and the baby and then scoot along on my merry way.”

Nik’s smile was too sharp. “And who said that was an option?”

Reneé pursed her lips. “And I think that’s my cue to leave.” When she made a move for the door, Nik stepped in her way. “Really, Nik?”

“Reneé.” Cameron’s voice from behind startled her. She turned, eyeing him warily. That was all he had to say, apparently, but Reneé wasn’t stupid enough to miss the warning.

Facing Nik again, she said, more resigned than anything, “This is less hospitality and more kidnapping, you know that, right?”

“I consider it aggressive hospitality,” Nik replied glibly. “And you’re not a kid.”

Reneé rolled her eyes. “I could have just asked Gramma to let me stay with her. It’ll piss off Amara just as much.”

“Maybe next time you should think about showing up unannounced.”

“Right. See if I come visit you ever again,” Reneé shot back. She huffed, just to make sure Nik knew she was displeased, before glancing over at the baby. She seemed to have fallen asleep on Cameron’s shoulder, periodically sucking on the washcloth she had loosely held in her little fist.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut!!

Lev was out of the car before it stopped fully, bouncing up the steps. It didn’t take much to figure out they were in the kitchen. Cameron was holding Eden, so Lev made a beeline for Nik and threw himself in Nik’s arms. Nik rocked back a step, before hugging Lev back.

Lev kissed him hard, before pulling back and saying seriously, “I missed you.” He could practically _see_ the cocky comment in Nik’s eyes, and kissed him again to shut him up before he ruined Lev’s moment. When he broke the kiss, he booped his forehead against Nik’s. “I can’t believe you’re up at ten in the morning.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t have much choice.”

“Baby,” Lev said knowingly, before trying to pull away. Nik’s arms around his waist kept him in place. He looked back up at Nik, a whine building in his throat. “Nik, let me go see the baby.”

“Use your eyes, I can see the baby from here.”

“I wanna _hold_ her,” Lev whined back. “You can have your turn when she goes down for her nap and I _have_ to put her down.”

Nik considered that. “That’s a dangerous proposal,” he warned.

“Worth it for the baby,” Lev said, knowing damn well he was going to regret it later. “Niiiiik.”

“Leeeeev,” Nik mocked in the same tone.

“For gods’ sakes, Nik, let him _go_ ,” Cameron said.

That did the trick, though Nik didn’t look happy about letting Lev go. Lev cooed at Eden the moment Cameron handed her over. Once she was settled properly in his arms, he leaned into Cameron briefly, and pressed his face to Cameron’s neck, breathing deep. “Missed you too.”

Raziel chose that moment to walk in the kitchen, Reneé on her heels.

“Look who I found,” Raziel said mildly.

“What are you doing here?” Lev asked, bouncing Eden lightly before kissing her forehead. She babbled at him through her washcloth. Lev decided not to ask about _that_.

“I was kidnapped and held against my will,” Reneé replied solemnly.

“Reneé, really,” Raziel chided.

“They insisted I stay since I’ve been bouncing from couch to couch while Amara has her heat.” Reneé flicked Nik and Cameron both a look, a teasing glint in her grey eyes. “Do I have your permission to stay with my grandmother now?”

“I guess,” Nik said.

Cameron’s dismissive “Whatever,” didn’t escape Lev’s notice, but Lev just wandered over to Nik’s side to snuggle up against him. Nik pressed a kiss to Lev’s shoulder, and if Lev hadn’t been holding Eden, he probably would have turned around to kiss Nik again.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Raziel said lightly, “But I was wondering if I could get some help unloading my car? I don’t know where to put the boxes, and I didn’t want to just leave it in your foyer.”

“Go help her, Nikolas,” Cameron ordered.

Lev whined softly, but stepped away so Nik could go. He pressed his face against Eden, blowing raspberries on her cheek. Not seconds later Cameron reached for Eden. Lev pulled back, sticking out his bottom lip.

“You had her for a whole day,” Lev whined.

“So?” Cameron asked, arching a brow.

“My turn.” Lev spun in a small circle, holding her close and listening to her giggle. “She missed me too.”

“Then you shouldn’t have gone,” Cameron said without sympathy.

“I had to. None of us are baby experts, and we didn’t have _anything_ for babies.” Lev scooted back again, humming. “Won’t do it again if I can help it. Missed her too much. But I got a bunch of books on taking care of babies and blankets basically every baby in my family has used, and toys and all that stuff.”

“Do you think I can’t afford any of that?”

Lev shot him a look. “It’s about the sentimentality of it. Besides, it’d go to waste if we didn’t use it. There’s no reason to get new things every time you need something.”

Cameron rolled his eyes, and reached for her again. Lev pulled away, baring his teeth at Cameron. It was an empty threat, and he knew they both knew it, but it made him feel better anyway. Not that it did anything. Cameron just bared his back, and his were definitely more impressive.

—–

After unloading all the shit in the baby’s room, Nik found his way back to the kitchen. Cameron once again had Eden and Lev was pouting while holding his shoulder. Nik quickly assessed the room and then rose his brows. “Did Cam _bite_ you?”

“He took the baby too,” Lev said, mournfully.

Cameron looked at Lev passively while lightly bouncing Eden. “You should have given me my baby,” he said, glibly. Eden kept blissfully chewing on her washcloth, watching them like some afternoon sitcom.

“She’s my baby, too,” Lev sulked.

Cameron’s smile was just enough to show a hint of fang. “You’re welcome to try to take her from me.”

Nik barely heard Lev’s mumble of, “That’s not fair.”

Hmm.

Nik said, “Does this mean you’re free?”

Lev had looked at Nik and opened his mouth, when Cameron cut in, “Yes it does.”

Lev turned to look at Cameron with the utmost almost comical look of betrayal Nik had seen. But before he could get a word in, Nik hooked his fingers in Lev’s jeans and went to drag him out of the room, humming.

Lev stumbled and squawked at him when he pulled Lev into the nearest bedroom. Nik grinned at him. “Sit, stay and be a good boy. I’ll be right back.”

Nik turned around and started for his own bedroom, knowing full well that Lev went to sit on the bed like the good boy he was. He went for the pink collar on the dresser and went back to indeed find Lev sitting on the bed. He dangled it out on a finger. “Put this on.”

Lev looked torn between clearly doing what he was told and being a brat before the brat won out. “You put it on me,” he half pouted.

“Hmm.” Nik thought about it, but just stood there in the end, not budging an inch before saying, “But you look so pretty putting it on. Do it for me.”

Nik almost saw the flip switch in Lev’s head as he came and did as told. He was a flustery mess as he slipped the collar in place, cheeks flushing a pale gold, unable to keep Nik’s eye contact. Those golden eyes met his once more, shyly, looking for approval. Nik grinned. “Perfect.”

Nik hooked his fingers in Lev’s belt loops when Lev almost preened at the compliment. He slipped his hands up and cradled Lev’s face to kiss him hard on the mouth. Lev just opened his mouth, letting Nik have his way with him.

Nik only pulled back when he knew Lev was as breathless as he was, which- they were angels, so Nik didn’t even know how long he had stood there just kissing Lev. It wasn’t like he could make out with Cameron. Lev’s arms were still hooked loosely around Nik’s neck while they caught their breaths. “Hi,” Nik said.

“Hi,” Lev said back, going to press his face against Nik’s neck, dropping kisses along his skin.

Nik only angled his head, letting Lev have better access to his throat. After a bit, Nik said, “So I met Silas yesterday.”

Lev hummed contentedly, saying, “How is he?” Before Nik could give an answer, Lev pulled back. “Is he mad at me? That I just vanished?”

“No,” Nik said, slipping his hand down the waistband of Lev’s jeans. “He was a bit worried about you, but I told him you were fine.”

“Good, I don’t want him to worry,” Lev said, going back to snuggle against Nik’s neck.

Nik let himself enjoy the feeling of Lev’s warm breath on his skin before he eventually said, “Learned some new things. About you. And your ass.”

Lev pulled back again, and looked at him almost bewildered. “What exactly has Silas been saying about me?”

“Hmm.” Nik’s hand slipped deeper into the front of Lev’s pants enough Lev started squirming. “Many things. Surprising things. Why don’t you tell me what he said?”

“Are you talking about the fisting thing?”

Nik blinked and then blinked again. “Okay, stick a pin in _that_ conversation, but no. That is not what I’m talking about.”

“Then I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was Lev’s only response. “Just tell me what he said.”

“Ugh, killjoy.” Nik sighed. “Why don’t you tell me why you neglected to mention you were verse.”

Lev blinked at him a few times, clearly trying to process what the hell Nik was saying. “…you never asked?”

“‘You never asked’ he says,” Nik said, grinding the butt of his palm against Lev’s dick. “Well I’m asking now. I be lazy and you’re making me do the work. _Your_ dick could have been in _my_ ass this whole time.”

Lev grabbed onto Nik’s wrist, whining, “ _Niiik_.” When Nik just flicked his brows up, Lev said, “Silas was the only guy I ever topped. No one else gave me the chance and it’s been fifty years.”

Nik took that as a good enough excuse if only because he wanted to shove Lev down on the bed. Nik climbed up on him and kissed him again. His hand was still shoved down between Lev’s legs while he had his tongue down Lev’s throat.

Lev was already moaning and clinging to Nik. Nik was already moving to pin Lev’s wrists above his head, letting Lev lift his hips to grind against Nik’s hand. Nik let go of him only long enough to work Lev’s jeans down to his knees before removing his own. They both still had their hoodies on and Nik didn’t care enough to remove them. Lev’s hands were still above his head when Nik climbed back on top of him.

After a moment, Nik slipped his hand under Lev’s shirt and hoodie, making a pleased hum when Lev started squirming under him the closer he got to one of Lev’s nipples. “Sensitive?” he asked.

Lev’s only response was a high-pitched whine. “ _Niiik_.”

“Hm?” he asked, flicking the hard nipple gleefully feeling Lev’s hips _trying_ to buck. Nik decidedly pulled the zipper to Lev’s hoodie and hummed approvingly at the band tee Lev was wearing. “Stealing my clothes, are we?”

“It smelled like you and I wasn’t going to see you for twenty-four hours.”

“Oh? And what about Cam?”

Lev’s eyes were absolutely huge. “Cameron’s still in my bag,” he admitted.

“Ha, you’re so whipped,” Nik said, as if he wouldn’t have done the exact same thing. He continued peeling Lev out of the hoodie and shoved the shirt up so he could have better access to Lev’s flushed chest. He watched it rise and fall before decidedly biting down on Lev’s nipple hard enough to draw a startled moan out of him.

When Lev’s hands moved to Nik’s hair, he pulled back and pinned them over Lev’s head once more. “I didn’t say you could move, Princess.”

Lev whined halfheartedly, wiggling under him, but he kept his hands planted above his head. When Nik was sure Lev wasn’t going to move, he went back to biting at Lev’s nipples and grinding against him.

Lev whined yet again, “ _Niiiik_. Pleaseee.”

“Hmm, please what?” Nik asked, biting harder.

Lev sucked in a breath. “ _Please_. More.” Lev stopped enough that Nik looked up to see the defeated look of someone who said something they clearly had not meant to say.

“More?” Nik asked twisting his nipple. “Is that what you said?”

Lev’s back arched. “ _Yes_.”

“More what? You’re going to have to be more specific, Levant,” Nik teased, as if he wasn’t on the verge of combusting as well. He had gone days without getting fucked and he was getting pissy. Unfortunately for Lev, he was on the receiving end of Nik’s antics.

It wasn’t like _Cameron_ would let him tease him like this.

“More _anything_.”

Nik’s brows flicked up. “Anything, huh?”

He could see Lev’s thought process about the implications of giving Nik that kind of power. In the end he just nodded and said, “Anything.”

Nik hummed and moved down to Lev’s hard cock between his legs and stroked him slowly. He watched Lev’s eyes closed, listened to him moan before abruptly stopping and pulling back. “Better?” he asked. “There’s your ‘anything’.”

Lev looked betrayed. “What do you want from me, Nik?”

“I do not know,” Nik mused, a smile quirking. “So I’m going to play with you until I figure it out.” Lev looked surprised that Nik didn’t have a plan. “What?” Nik said, a little defensively. “I’ve been busy taking care of a screaming infant.”

Nik didn’t give Lev a chance to respond and leaned over him and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue sliding between Lev’s lips instantly while he kept playing with Lev’s nipples. Lev could only kiss him back, arching into Nik’s mouth as best as he could despite Nik holding him in place.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Lev asked, when Nik pulled back.

Nik chewed on his lip. “Uh, no. I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

Lev blinked. “I mean, I can do that if you want me to.”

“Oh, excellent,” Nik said. He flipped them over and motioned to the jeans still bunched at Lev’s knees. “Better get those off, then.”

—-

Lev slid off the bed long enough to start pushing his pants the rest of the way. “Help me?” he asked Nik. He could see the lingering impulse to tease on Nik’s face, but Nik was merciful for once, and just scooted forward far enough to help with the shirt and hoodie. As he did he peppered kisses along Lev’s skin, drawing soft whines from him. Not that Lev wanted him to stop. He had to bite back a protest when Nik pulled back to pull off his own hoodie and shirt.

Lev pressed a hand to Nik’s chest, tracing the muscle there briefly before pushing lightly against him to see if he’d lay back on the bed again. Nik went willingly, to Lev’s surprise. After a moment, Lev crawled up after him, settling between Nik’s knees. He ran his hands up Nik’s thighs, letting out a shaky breath.

He almost flinched when Nik’s fingers brushed his, blinking at Nik. “Right. I’m- yeah. It’s just been a while, that’s all,” Lev said with an apologetic smile.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Lev stuck out his tongue at Nik, before admitting, “I’ve also never topped an omega.” He blinked, and then snorted. “Technically, I’ve only ever topped an alpha.”

“Well, if you stop dodging, you can say you _have_ topped an omega,” Nik replied.

“Right. Right. I should- yeah.” Lev shook his head, and then leaned forward to kiss Nik softly. He slid his hands up Nik’s sides and then back down again before pulling back again. He could feel his own slick sliding down his thighs, reminding him what exactly he should be paying attention to. With that in mind he teased at Nik’s hole, easing a finger in.

“I- is this okay?” he asked abruptly.

When Lev looked up, Nik’s eyes were closed, but Nik still nodded and said, “Yeah,” so Lev took that as permission to press deeper, using Nik’s slick to ease the way as he added another finger.

Lev felt better by the time he was sure Nik was well stretched. It helped he could tell Nik was enjoying himself; Nik was free with his moans, and more than once Nik’s back arched when Lev’s fingers pushed particularly deep. Lev braced his free hand on Nik’s hip, dragging his thumb across Nik’s skin as he paused.

“You want me to fuck you now?” He asked quietly.

“Mmmhmm,” Nik said, just as quiet.

Lev pressed a kiss to his stomach, and then pulled his fingers free so he could line himself up and press in. Even that brief moment where he was empty was enough for Nik to whine at him, but the sound cut off pretty quick when Lev’s dick filled him.The feeling of Nik tight around him left Lev breathless, but he just leaned close, draping himself across Nik as he rocked into him. He slid his hands up Nik’s arms until he could link fingers with Nik, kissing him the whole time.

One of Nik’s legs wrapped around Lev, pulling him deeper. Unable to help himself, Lev gave a low groan. “Nik, I-” Lev pressed his face against Nik’s shoulder, breathing hard. “I’m-”

“Don’t,” Nik ordered.

Lev whined high in the back of his throat. “ _Nik_ ,” he panted, trying for pleading.

All Nik said was another firm, “Don’t.”

Lev stilled for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. He nuzzled against Nik’s neck, and then mumbled, “Can I bite?”

Nik’s “Yeah,” was breathless, but permission enough for Lev. He bit down lightly as he rolled his hips experimentally. “You can bite harder,” Nik told him when that was all Lev did.

Lev nipped him even lighter, before saying, “Do you want me to?”

“ _Yes_.”

—

Cameron had spent the last hour in the kitchen with Eden in peace, not having to listen to either Nik or the baby whine for once in the last twenty-four hours. Eden contentedly chewed on her washcloth while watching Cameron clean from her spot in her highchair, periodically babbling at him for attention. Which he gave her, if only because she would then start screeching at him if he ignored her for too long. And he was enjoying the peace and quiet too much to risk it.

Eden’s wiggling got his attention from the remaining dishes. When Cameron didn’t give her the attention she wanted fast enough, she smacked her little hand against the tray, babbling angrily at him around her washcloth. Cameron shushed her and went to pick her up after drying off his hands. “I know,” he muttered, going to the cabinets, “You’re hungry.”

Eden squawked and smacked him in the face. Cameron sighed and just looked in the cabinets. “And what are we feeding you today?” he asked, mostly to himself, before picking out a couple of fruits and then some meat from the fridge. “You can keep yourself entertained with the hamburger while I mush these up,” he said, sitting her back in the highchair.

She wiggled in her chair, stuffing her face gleefully while simultaneously sending meat flying, watching Cameron mush the bananas and cooked apples into something edible for the little monster to eat.

Nik and Lev eventually came to grace them with their appearance; Lev in the shirt Nik was wearing when Cameron sent them away and Nik now completely bare except for the jeans that sat at his hips. Cameron lifted a brow at the borderline smug look on Lev’s face while sitting across from Eden. “You going to stop being so pissy now?” he directed at Nik, scooping up some fruit and going to feed the baby.

Nik wrinkled his nose while Lev peeled away from Nik’s side and went to kiss the top of Eden’s head before lightly biting down on Cameron’s bare shoulder in what Cam assumed was meant to be some form of affection. Cam let Lev get a step away before decidedly hooking an arm around Lev’s waist and pulling him back to sit on his lap. Cameron ignored the raised brows from Nik and focused on feeding Eden, listening to Lev quietly purr contentedly in his lap.

Cameron had gotten a few bites of food in Eden’s mouth when he felt Nik’s chin on his shoulder. “We going to talk about how you’re literally so tired you’re just in a pair of pajama bottoms?”

“Nope,” Cameron said, putting a spoonful of bananas in Eden’s mouth, watching her smear the meat fruit mixture on the tray with her hands. When Nik started to protest, Cameron shoved a spoonful of smooshed bananas in Nik’s mouth. “Stop talking.”

Nik muttered something Cameron chose to ignore and promptly kissed Cameorn’s cheek, knowing that it would irritate him before going to the opposite end of the counter with a cup of coffee. “So, I learned that Lev is verse from Silas,” Nik said.

“I know he is,” Cameron replied, getting another spoonful in Eden’s mouth.

“You _what_?” Nik started. “…were you going to share this with the rest of the class?”

Cameron just shrugged. “You didn’t ask,” he said, before he heard a small “That’s what I said,” from Lev.

“Not my fault you’re not that experienced.”

Nik choked. “I am too _experienced_ ,” he said, defensively enough Cameron smiled a bit.

“Then how didn’t you know?” he asked, mildly.

“You’re bullying me,” Nik accused.

Cameron elected to ignore him and smothered a yawn building in his throat while watching Eden stuff more meat in her mouth. Lev flicked him a concerned look, but wisely didn’t say anything, just leaned back against Cameron’s chest and pressed his face in his neck.

——

“I think we should just leave her in her diaper when she eats until…” Lev frowned at Eden, who was a mess. “She learns not to make a mess?”

Cameron bit down lightly on his shoulder. Lev wiggled happily, humming softly. He watched Eden crack a big yawn, and twisted a little to look up at Cameron.

“I think it’s nap time,” he said, wondering if Cameron was going to let him up or not. Cameron leaned back, letting Lev go. Lev freed Eden from the high chair, kissing the top of her head. “Come on, bitty girl, lets go get you cleaned up.”

Neither of them followed Lev, which didn’t surprise him. He didn’t mind; he wanted more time with Eden, even if she was getting rather cranky. She didn’t appreciate being stripped down and cleaned up, and she didn’t appreciate him changing her diaper or wrestling her into a long sleeved purple onesie either. (Where on earth all the black and grey clothes had come from, Lev didn’t know, but he suspected it was Cameron’s doing.)

She settled somewhat fussily when he sat down in the rocking chair, though she was quite content to take the stuffed animal he offered her. It went right into her mouth, which he expected, but it kept her from fussing any more, so he turned on some music.

It didn’t take her more than fifteen minutes to fall asleep on his shoulder, snuffling quietly as the stuffed giraffe fell into Lev’s lap. Lev held her longer than that anyway, telling himself it was to be sure she was really asleep while he rocked back and forth gently. Eventually he had to get up, carefully laying her down and laying a light blanket over her. She looked adorable in sleep, like she wasn’t an absolute monster the rest of the time.

He padded back into the kitchen, unsurprised to find Cameron was finishing up lunch for the rest of them. He wandered over, pressing close briefly before saying, “After lunch it’s your turn for a nap.”

Cameron flicked him a look. “I’m fine.”

Lev met his gaze steadily. “You need sleep. The baby’s asleep, you’ve made us lunch, there’s no reason _not_ to take a nap.”

“I’m not a child. I don’t need a nap.”

“Adults can take naps too, and yes you do.” Lev chewed on his bottom lip, and added, “Please?”

Cameron hesitated. “I have too much to do.”

“It’s not going anywhere,” Lev replied. “I can clean the kitchen up from lunch. And if it’s paperwork stuff, I can try to help with some of that. You can do the rest when you get up.”

Nik cut in. “Cameron, get some sleep. It’s what we want.”

It was like a switch flipped. All Cameron said was, “Okay.”

Somehow Lev still didn’t quite feel content. He felt like they’d cheated, or something, though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He touched Cameron’s elbow lightly. “Thank you,” he said hesitantly, and then retreated to Nik’s side, snuggling into him. Nik’s arms went around him, a comforting weight.

Cameron eventually brought several sandwiches to the table. They were subs, impressively large, and made with very fancy meat, Lev was quite sure. Lev pulled away from Nik reluctantly, settling down in his seat. Lunch was quiet, though Lev could see Nik watching Cameron the entire time.

When Cameron was finished, Lev tapped the back of his hand to get his attention. “Make me a list of things you want me to do?” He asked. “I’ll get as much as I can done.”

Cameron grunted in acknowledgement and went to grab a pen and a piece of paper. Lev watched the growing list with apprehension. Cameron hadn’t been kidding when he said he had too much to do. That, or he was being very very petty right now.

When Lev glanced over at Nik, he was definitely amused at Lev’s plight. Lev stuck his tongue out at Nik, who did the same. All Cameron said was, “Children,” but Lev turned back to him anyway.

Once the list was done, Lev slid it over to himself. “I’ll get it done,” he promised. “Go get some sleep.” He hesitated, and then said as firmly as he could manage, “At least a couple of hours.”

“Okay,” Cameron said. To Lev’s relief, he actually got up and left.

Lev peered down at the list, and sighed softly. “Can you help me with any of this?” He finally asked Nik.

Nik scoffed. “You’re the one that volunteered for this.”

“A simple no would have been enough,” Lev said, annoyed. He stood to get started on the kitchen. “Fine. Go keep an ear out for Eden in case she wakes up.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Nik protested.

Lev just shot him a look and went back to cleaning.

Nik came over and wrapped his arms around Lev’s waist. “ _Leeeev.”_

Lev sighed. “I have a very long list of things to do, Nik.”

Nik buried his face in Lev’s neck. “Please? I didn’t mean it. Kind of.”

“A very long list, Nikolas. For the boyfriend who looked half dead on his feet.” Lev leaned back into him anyway. “You don’t need to tease me for trying to be _nice_.”

Nik stepped back, not saying anything at all. That was enough Lev turned around, concerned.

“Nik?” Lev finally said, cautious.

“I didn’t mean to mock you,” Nik said, turning to look at the list from the table. “I was just kidding. What do you want me to do?”

Lev winced. “I didn’t-” He twisted, watching Nik. “I thought you were serious.” He wiped his hands on his jeans. “I can’t tell when you’re joking, Nik.” Not always, anyway.

Nik shrugged a little. “It’s fine. I’ll go ahead and take care of the bar count for the club.”

Lev hesitated, before wandering over. He pressed his face to Nik’s shoulder, and then said, “I can do the cleaning stuff quick and easy. I’m gonna need help more on the paperwork; I don’t know enough about how the club is run yet to be confident in that.”

Nik ran his fingers through Lev’s hair. “I’ll show you what I can. Cam usually does the club stuff because he doesn’t trust other people doing his job.”

“Sounds like Cameron,” Lev mumbled, before looking up at Nik. “I know I’ve been kinda irritable lately, and I’m- I don’t mean to be. It’s not you.”

Nik gave him a chaste kiss. “It’s fine. I’m used to it and we’re all allowed to be a little pissy.”

“Hmm.” Lev nuzzled under his jaw, and then sighed. “You shouldn’t be used to it, and I shouldn’t take it out on you. That’s not fair. And before you say it, I know the world is not fair, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be.”

Nik patted Lev’s cheek, sighing. “What should we do first?”

Lev looked back down at the list. “If you get started on the paperwork, I’ll knock out the kitchen. And then the rest of the cleaning? And then I’ll come help you with the paperwork.” He looked up at Nik. “He made the list long to be petty, didn’t he?”

The smile Nik gave him was small and crooked. “It’s Cameron. What did you think would happen when we forced him to take a nap?”

Lev shrugged. “I want to get it all done. All of it. So he can’t complain.”

“I’m sure he’ll find something to complain about.”

Lev huffed. “Well, if he does, I’ll be impressed. And a little annoyed. We’re trying to be _nice_. Or I am, anyway.” He wandered back over to the dishes. “We should probably check on Eden pretty often. I don’t want her waking him up.”

“That would be… bad.”

“Yeah. I know.” Lev shook his head. “We should get as much done as we can before she wakes up, too.”

“Oh yeah.“ Nik smiled. "The demon baby does enjoy monopolizing all of our attention.”

“Mm. Amara was like that as a baby.”

“'It is a little weird that my current boyfriend knows what my ex girlfriend was like as an infant,” Nik mused.

Lev snorted. “That’s what you get for dating my baby cousin.”

“Okay but she’s like 3 years older than me. _How_ much older than me are _you_?”

Lev glanced at Nik. “I’m a hundred and thirty-six, Nik. Thirty-seven in February. You do the math.”

Nik wheezed. “Stars, Silas was not _kidding._ ”

Lev winced. “I don’t even want to know.”

—

Nik managed to knock through three fourths of the paperwork before he decided to go check on Eden. He pushed open the door, and frowned when he saw her _gnawing on a fucking stuffed giraffe_. Nearly tearing through it’s poor neck. “Stars, Eden,” Nik said, going to wrench the animal away from her tiny jaws. “What did that creature ever do to _you_?” Eden instantly started getting worked up, starting to squawk. Before she woke up Cameron, Nik shoved the half dead thing back in her mouth and picked her up from her crib. “Okay, if you start eating _me_ your fathers will be so displeased,” Nik said, keeping her tiny jaws of death _away_ from his neck. “Go ahead and keep eating that awful mutilated giraffe. Maybe then you’ll not kill me in my sleep.”

Eden babbled at him around the giraffe in her mouth, gnawing and yanking on the damn stuffed animal. Nik repressed a shudder and carried the little demon child to the kitchen. Lev stared at him in horror before instantly taking Eden out of his arms. “She’s going to choke,” he said, going over to the drawer to swap out the half eaten giraffe with a wooden spoon. Lev kissed Eden’s cheek and cooed, “Good morning, baby.”

Nik stared at him. “So instead you give the tiny monster a _wooden spoon from Cameron’s kitchen_?” he said. “You better _pray_ that Cameron never finds out about this. He’s anal about his shit.” Nik has cooked in this damn kitchen _one time_ and Cameron nearly had a coronary at the mess Nik made.

“Cameron is anal about everything,” Lev said. “Go get her another toy she can chew on.”

“Okay, see,” Nik said haughtily, “You can talk to me like that, but I wouldn’t advise ever talking to Cam like that.” He turned around and went to the nursery to grab the toy bear on the changing table and went to switch it out for the spoon. “Here you go, you little monster; chew away.”

Eden blissfully gnawed away at the bear’s ear while Nik went to wash the spoon thoroughly. “He’s going to know,” he muttered under his breath. “The bastard always does.”

“What else do we need to do?” Lev asked.

“I got to finish up the rest of the paperwork,” Nik said, inspecting the spoon for tiny demon bite marks. “And then anything else that you haven’t done, I guess.” Nik ran his fingers over the groove checking for indents.

“What are you doing, Nik?” Lev asked, with utter confusion.

Nik pointed at him with the spoon. “Listen. I will not go down for that little beast. I’m checking for indents.”

“…She doesn’t have teeth yet, Nik.”

“I’m failing to see the point of that statement,” Nik said. “She has jaws of death, does she not?”

“She does not,” Lev said, booping her on the nose. “She has baby jaws.”

“Okay,” Nik said. “She has _baby jaws_ of death.”

Lev’s only response to Nik’s observation was to roll his eyes. “Go ahead and finish the paperwork. I’ll watch Eden until you’re done, and then you can play with her while I finish the housework. Hopefully most of this will be done by the time Cameron wakes up.”

Nik had opened his mouth to answer when Eden yanked sharply on one of the little bows attached to the collar around Lev’s neck. Lev made a little choked sound when Nik said, “I should have known you had a choking kink.”

“Not from my daughter, I don’t.” He unhooked Eden’s fingers from the collar before taking it off and sitting it on the table next to Nik. “You can put this back on me when she goes to bed,” Lev said.

“Mmm.” Nik fingered the little bows on the collar before looking back at Lev and Eden. “Noted.”

——-

Cameron felt like he had fifty tons of bricks dropped on him when he woke up and his head was fuzzy. Irritation sliced through him when he forced himself to get out of bed and wash his face before making his way to the kitchen. He hadn’t cared enough to get his hair neat, and he went straight for the list he had left Lev and Nik at the counter.

“What’s left?” Cameron said, to either of them sitting at the counter.

“Well good morning,” Nik said.

Cameron cut him a sharp look. “Well?”

“Nothing,” Lev said, from beside him. He didn’t miss the faint pleased look on his face.

“Oh?” Cameron asked. “Is that right.” He looked through the list one more time. “Who did the paperwork.”

“I did,” Nik said, with a tone of defense.

“Bring it to me,” he said, going to inspect the kitchen. He could feel Nik’s eyes watching him to the point Cameron flicked him a look. “What did you do.”

“Nothing,” Nik said, far too quickly to be telling the truth. “I’m gonna- go get those papers.” Nik got up and quickly disappeared out of the kitchen.

He turned on Lev. “What did _you_ do. I leave you both alone in my kitchen for several hours, because you idiots forced me to take a nap,” he said, sharply. “What did you do to my kitchen.”

“Nik’s nervous because _I_ let Eden hold a wooden spoon for two minutes while he went to get her another stuffed animal to chew on. Nothing happened.”

Cameron’s eyes narrowed and he went for the drawer with the spoons and looked through them. He inspected each one before putting them all in the trash can. “See that I ever take a nap again with either of you in this damn house,” he said. “Did she put her mouth on anything else?” he asked. “Did you let her lick the stove top while you were at it?”

“If she did would you throw that out to? And no she didn’t, she just chewed on my collar and you’re not throwing that away.”

“Yes, I would,” Cameron bit out. “And yes, I will.” Cameron scooped the collar from the counter top and had it in the trash, and Lev looking pissed when Nik walked in with the paperwork.

Nik’s eyes were wide as he looked between them. “….okay. So. You know.”

“Well it doesn’t take a half brain-dead genius to figure out why you are so fucking jumpy,” Cameron said. “You fucking _know better_ than to mess up my gods damned kitchen, Nikolas.” He could almost see Nik shrink internally at the tone coming from Cameron.

“If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me,” Lev said, sharply, getting up to get between him and Nik. “Nik didn’t do anything.”

Cameron gave him a cold look. “Fine,” Cameron said. “Then get the fuck out of my house.”

“ _Cam_ ,” Nik said.

Lev looked surprised, and angry. “Fine. Then I’m taking the baby with me.”

He chokeholded his instinct to take Eden from him and snap Lev’s neck right there. “Fine,” he bit out. “Go.” He flicked a look at the sentry who was watching from the kitchen doorway. “Get him out of here. Now.”


	21. Chapter 21

Nik had told Cameron that he was taking Lev somewhere if only because he was half sure Cameron would lock _him_ out of the house too. Cameron hadn’t said a single word and Nik left him to do whatever the hell _that_ was alone while he got Lev and Eden in the car before they freezed their asses off.

He grabbed the first diaper bag he saw, but didn’t bother looking to see what was in it before shuffling them out to the car as fast as he could since both Eden and Lev were shoeless- and pantsless (at least Eden was). Nik cracked the windows in the car and started it up. “Well. That was clearly unsurprising. Though I didn’t think he’d do _that_ ,” he said, starting up the car and pulling out of the drive.

Lev instantly burst into tears. “I fucked up.”

“Well. _Yes_ ,” Nik said. “But who cares. Cam is just a prick. He didn’t need to kick you out of the house because his beloved cookware got slobbered on by an infant.”

“I didn’t need to be a brat about it, though.”

 _Well no shit_ , Nik thought irritably. “I told you to not talk to Cameron like that,” Nik replied.

Lev sniffled, “I wasn’t thinking.”

Nik gnawed on his bracelets. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think Cam was thinking either. He was just… reacting.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Where do you want me to take you?”

“I wanna go to Gramma’s but…”

“…But Cameron would show up and make sure you never lay eyes on Eden again?” Nik asked. “Yeah, no. I’m not taking Eden to her house. No matter how much she likes me, Cam would break both our legs if we let Eden be in her house without him.”

“I don’t know, then,” he said, quietly. “I don’t want to go back to my house.”

“Wasn’t planning on taking you back to that house,” Nik siad. “I can’t breathe in there. I’ll just take you to Nate. That way Cam won’t… _instantly_ kill one of us.”

“Will Nate be okay with that?” Lev paused. “WIll _Bay_ be okay with that?”

Nik chewed on his bracelets thoughtfully. “Nate? Most likely. _Bay_?” Nik said, thinking about the last time he saw Bay. “….probably not. But he’s not going to kick you out. His whole mother complex stops him from kicking someone defenseless to the curb. Cam thinks its as annoying as it is impractical.”

Lev watched him for a bit. “Does he say things like that to you a lot?”

“Things like what?”

Lev kept watching Nik for longer than Nik felt was needed. “For the spoon.”

“Actually,” Nik said. “No. Cam… is very controlled, about ninety-seven percent of the time. I don’t know where the fuck that came from.”

“Okay,” Lev said, quietly.

Nik rapped his fingers on the steering wheel, flicking a look back to Eden still chewing blissfully on her bear. “How the fuck is that child not screaming her head off? Is chaos just that amusing to her?”

“Don’t say that, then she will start screaming.”

“Hmph.”

Eden screeched at them from around the stuffed animal, as if she knew that they were talking about her. If Nik didn’t know better, he’d think she was promising them she would start screaming the moment she was inconvienced. “Great,” Nik muttered to himself.

Lev was slowly working himself into a panic. Nik mostly ignored it since he didn’t know how to help the poor bastard. This whole day had turned to shit in the span of ten minutes and Nik didn’t have the patience to be able to handle it like a mature adult. So he’d just shove it all under the rug and call it a day.

Lev spent the next thirty minutes crying quietly before they rolled into the drive at Bay’s house. “Well,” he said, putting the car in park and getting Eden. “Better bite the bullet.”

Lev was slower at getting out, getting the diaper bag while Nik trudged across the drive to the door. He had knocked twice when Lev appeared beside him, just in time for the door to swing open. Silas nearly jumped Lev before Nik had the chance to process who the hell answered the door. “Hey buddy, I missed you,” he said, pulling Lev into a bear hug.

Nik arched a brow. “I’m sure you did,” he said, dryly.

Lev hugged Silas back. “Missed you too; Sorry I didn’t call. My phone broke.” Lev pulled back, though. “I have a baby.”

As if Eden knew she was being talked about, she babbled at them around the bear in her mouth, making reachy hands at them. Lev pulled back entirely and came to take her from Nik’s arms. Before either Nik or Lev could say anything, Silas frowned down at Lev’s feet. “…why are you both barefoot? Is everything okay?”

“No,” Nik said, “We decided to take an evening stroll without our shoes because we wanted to feel the crisp January cold in our toes. And we decided Eden should not have any pants on because that’s what _good_ parents do- get her acclimated to frigid temperatures, right Lev?”

Silas gave him an exasperated look. “…I’ll go get your brother.”

Nik gave him a tight smile. “Good idea.” When Silas turned around to go get Nate, Lev lightly elbowed Nik. “What?”

Lev just gave him a small, tired, “Be nice.”

“I am being nice,” he said. Before Nik could continue, however, Nate came around the corner, any trace of a smile was wiped off his face the moment he laid eyes on them.

“Are either of you hurt?” he asked, looking Lev and Nik both over, before instantly taking the baby from Lev to check her over himself. Eden just gleefully yanked at Nate’s long, loose black hair, screeching and shoving it in her mouth. Nate didn’t seem fazed in the least while he looked at them. “Where’s he?”

“He sent me away,” Lev said, faintly ashamed. “I pissed him off.”

Nate’s face tightened, but he didn’t say anything other than, “Come on in, I’ll get you something warm to drink.” Nate started for the kitchen, with them both on his heel. “Whatever happened, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.”

“Look, I don’t think it was really any of our faults, it was just… it’s been a shitty few days.”

“Still don’t see how that gives Cameron the right to kick Lev out of his own house,” Nate said, shifting Eden over to his other side while he got stuff out of the fridge.

“Not my house,” Lev said, quietly.

Nate looked at him from over the fridge. “You were _living_ there, were you not?”

“I’ve lived with boyfriends before; that didn’t make their house my house.” Lev looked… so tired.

Nate’s face softened and hardened at the same time. “I do not think Remiel is someone to be considered in that listing. Vehuel either,” Nate said. “Do you want marshmallows in your cocoa?” he asked, moving the milk to the counter top.

“They weren’t my only boyfriends,” Lev said. “And no thank you, please.”

Nate’s mouth thinned and he chewed his lip ring while measuring out the cocoa. “I wouldn’t consider abusers boyfriends,” Nate said, finally, giving the cocoa to Lev. “Drink.”

“Silas wasn’t abusive; Fax wasn’t either,” Lev said, taking a drink. Nate watched him until he was satisfied with how much Lev was drinking before starting on some for Nik.

Nate didn’t say anything until he had the cocoa in Nik’s hands. He looked down expectantly at Nik. “Drink,” he said. “I know how you like it.” Nik wrinkled his nose and looked down at the steaming hot chocolate in Nik’s hands, but when he started protesting, Nate firmly said, “ _Nikolas_.”

Nik grumbled and did as told. Nate kept watching him until Nik had half of it downed. “Happy?”

Nate’s smile didn’t reach his dark eyes. “Absolutely ecstatic.”

“Is it okay if I say for a couple of days?” Lev asked.

Nate’s groomed brows furrowed. “Isn’t that why you’re here? Of course you can. You have a _baby_ with you and Cameron is a prick. Where else would you go with a demon baby?”

Lev looked stressed. “It’s not polite to assume, and if worse comes to worse, I can always stay in my old house.”

“Uh, _no_ ,” Nik had said, when Nate said, “Why would I let you stay in the house you were almost murdered in?”

“Remi wasn’t going to let me die,” Lev said.

Nate looked pained. “Of course not.” He paused before, “You may stay here as long as you need. Though I’d suggest, uh, trying to not irritate my mate that much?”

“Like that’s not hard to do,” Nik muttered and winced when Nate shot him a dark look.

“Oh,” Lev said, half terrified. “Bay.”

“He’s not that bad,” Nate said, earnestly. “He’s just hormonal. And he doesn’t hate you. He’s just grumpy.”

Lev’s eyes were huge. “He was scary before the hormones.”

Nate sighed softly before giving him a pitying smile. “He’s harmless to people that don’t pose a threat. And you… do not. You will be fine.” Lev didn’t look convinced, but didn’t argue with him. Nate said, “Come on, I think he’s in the nursery.”

Eden wiggled happily in Nate’s arm, still tearing at Nate’s scalp with her tiny claws. Nate didn’t seem to notice, or really care, but Nik assumed it was because Nate was used to his hair being pulled by little monsters.

Lev was nearly directly _on_ Nate’s heel as they followed him back to the nursery. Bay was sitting in the same spot on the couch as he had been last time, faint gold bruising under his eyes as he looked at them, his face perfectly cool in it’s neutrality as his eyes went from Nik to Lev to Nate to the baby still in Nate’s arms. “Where’s my brother,” he said, eventually, eyes going back to rest on Lev.

In the quietest, half terrified voice, Lev said, “Still at home?”

Bay arched a brow. “Are you telling me or asking me.”

“Telling?” Lev said, tearing up.

Bay gave a resigned sigh. Nik wasn’t sure why Lev was afraid of an eight month pregnant omega that looked moments away from dropping dead from exhaustion and irritability. At this point Bay was more stomach than man and Nik pitied the poor bastard. Better him than Nik, though.

“Why are you here?” Bay asked.

“Cam kicked him out.”

Not a flicker of surprise showed on Bay’s face as he thought over Nik’s words. “So I’m guessing you came here for a place to stay?” Bay asked Lev. “Not many places you can take a full blooded demon baby without being in some kind of danger, I imagine.”

Eden wiggled happily in Nate’s arms when Bay flicked her a tired look. “She can stay in the nursery. It’s already stocked and it’s somewhere familiar, at least.”

“She can stay in the bed with me,” Lev said, “if it’s okay I stay. I don’t want to be any more of a bother than I already am.”

Bay’s mouth twitched into a frown. “You can stay. But she’s staying in the nursery. She’s already been in here, she knows the room and the scents. Sleep on the couch, if you want. But this is where she is staying.”

The finality in Bay’s words had Lev saying “Okay,” in a small voice.

“Okay,” Bay said, lifting a look back to Eden. Nate instantly handed her over before Bay had even said a word. Bay held her carefully on his stomach, watching Eden continuing to chew on her bear. “Get her something that is actually _meant_ to be chewed on,” Bay said to Silas. “There should be a teething ring or something in the drawer at the changing table.”

Eden made grabby hands at Bay, trying to reach for his glasses, while Silas instantly went to do as told. He came back with a pale green and blue teething ring that Bay swapped out for the mutilated bear in Eden’s mouth. “Much better,” Bay told her. “That way you’re not eating all that fake fur. Probably isn’t good for your tummy.”

Bay looked pleased when Eden squealed at him around the new toy in her mouth. Lev’s puppy eyes told Nik that _he_ wanted the wiggling baby demon, but he didn’t say anything. Nik was half sure Bay wouldn’t even hand her over _had_ Lev asked to begin with.

Nik pulled Lev in tighter when he leaned against Nik and kissed his shoulder. “You’ll be fine here for a few days,” Nik promised. “I’m sure Silas will be over the moon to have you under his roof.”

“Yeah I will,” Silas muttered.

Nik gave him a small smile. “That torch burning your hand yet?”

Lev lightly bit Nik’s shoulder. “Don’t be cruel.”

Nik wasn’t fazed, but Bay looked vaguely disgusted. “Take your love triangle elsewhere,” he said. “I’m not in the mood.” Nate snorted lightly and bit down on Bay’s shoulder while wiggling Eden’s toes. Eden looked pleased with the amount of attention she was getting. “Has she taken a nap, yet?” Bay asked, Lev.

“Yes,” Lev said. “She’s probably going to be hungry soon. It’s getting close to dinner time.”

Bay nodded, thinking about Lev’s words while he looked back at Eden. “I’m sure we have something that you’ll like,” Bay said, to the wiggling baby on his stomach. “Definitely better than a stuffed bear.” He looked at Nate. “Take Nik and Silas with you to the kitchen to feed Eden. I want to talk to Lev. Alone.”

Nate kissed Bay’s cheek and got up from the couch, picking Eden up. “Come on, Baby. Let’s let the grownups talk. Nikolas, that instantly excludes you,” Nate said, hooking a finger in the belt loop at Nik’s hips.

Nik looked at Lev while Nate dragged him out of the room. “Blink twice if you need help.” Lev instantly did it and Nik choked on a laugh. “I mean-”

“Nik, get _out_ ,” Bay said, gruffly. “And stop acting so skittish, Lev. I can’t even move.”

——-

Lev eyed Bay warily. When Bay didn’t say anything, Lev finally asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

“How about why you didn’t bother keeping up with your training,” Bay said, annoyed.

Lev flinched. “I-” He trailed off before he could really say anything, and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“You what?” Bay asked flatly. “You have a baby to take care of. How do you expect to defend her if you can’t even defend yourself?”

Bay wasn’t wrong, and Lev knew it. “I wasn’t here anymore. And I didn’t have Eden then, and it’s not like I matter much to angels in general.”

“You matter to me,” Bay said sharply. “And you matter to Silas. And you matter to Nate, and you matter to Nik. Do not insult us with your self-negative bullshit.”

Lev shrank back. “I don’t-” He flicked a look at Bay and then back down to the floor, hunching his shoulders. “What do you want me to do?”

“Grow a spine,” Bay said. “And start training.”

Lev finally looked at him, tiredness dragging at him. “When? With who?” Just so he couldn’t fuck this up, too.

“Twice a day until you’ve caught up with what you missed,” Bay replied without hesitation. “With Nate.”

“Okay,” Lev said. He waited a moment, just to see if Bay had anything else to say

“Are you okay?” Bay finally asked, sounding as tired as Lev felt.

Lev blinked. “I- I’m fine? Cameron wouldn’t hurt me. He’s just- just _pissed_.”

“What happened?”

Lev fiddled with the hem of Nik’s shirt. “I pretty much told Cameron to fuck off,” he finally admitted. “Not in so many words, but- he was being an asshole because I made him take a nap. And I let Eden chew on one of his spoons.”

If Lev didn’t know any better, he’d think Bay looked pleased and- and mildly impressed? “Are you sure it was because you made him take a nap?”

This time Lev just shrugged. “No,” he admitted. “I think it was part of it , but- I don’t really- I don’t understand Cameron sometimes. I’ve- I’ve never been- I’ve never been good with understanding people. Really. So.”

Bay thought on that for a minute. “It’s not easy being in a relationship with someone like us,” he finally said.

Lev blinked slowly. “He makes me feel safe,” Lev finally said. “I don’t- I don’t understand why he wanted me to stick around, but- I’m- I’m grateful that he did. I don’t want to screw that up. He- he and Nik- they feel like home now.”

Bay looked uncomfortable this time. “Good. Figure out if you can handle the ups and downs,” he finally said. “You’re dismissed.”

Lev blinked several times, but backed away before Bay changed his mind. He went in search of the kitchen, and made a beeline for Nik. He buried his face in Nik’s neck, breathing deep.

“My brother stole my baby,” Nik said sadly, wrapping his arms around Lev and pressing a kiss to Lev’s cheek.

Lev turned enough to watch Nate feeding Eden. “She’s in good hands,” Lev mumbled, and buried his face in Nik’s neck again. “Are you going back? He didn’t kick _you_ out.”

Nik rubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get you settled first before I went to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid?” Lev pulled back enough to look Nik in the eye. “Like what?”

Nik just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen Cameron like that. Cameron’s not the type to get unhinged.”

Guilt shot through Lev. “You should go, then,” Lev said softly. “I’m _fine_. And I’m worried about Cameron.”

Nik kissed him softly. “I am too.”

“Go on then.” Lev stole another quick kiss, and then said hesitantly, “Love you.”

“I know.” Nik pulled away. “I’ve got to go.”

Lev didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms around his stomach while Nik looked over at Nate.

“Take care of them for me,” Nik said, and then he was gone.

—-

Nik drove back with the radio blaring loud enough to drown out his thoughts. He had gotten dirty looks from other drivers but he ignored them too. He got home and shouldered his way past the sentries and into the kitchen. Nik stopped dead in his tracks at the broken glass and black blood on the ground.

His eyes slowly lifted to the open cupboards and the empty shelves before going to the demon bracing the counter with taut shoulders. Cameron’s head was hanging down and even though Nik couldn’t see, he knew Cameron’s eyes were closed and his mouth in a thin line.

He wasn’t sure where to go. He didn’t think Cameron would be happy if Nik just… started picking up the glass, or if he tried to inspect Cam for injuries. “….Lev’s okay.” When Cameron didn’t respond, Nik said, “Is he going to be allowed to come back?”

Again, Cameron didn’t say a word.

Nik went over and made the mistake of grabbing Cameron’s shoulder. Cam flinched so hard Nik didn’t have the chance to say a damn word before Cameron had his hand around Nik’s throat. He stared blankly at Nik for several seconds, not speaking before eventually letting him go and stepping back. Nik stared at him wide-eyed. “What the _hell_ is going on with you?”

Cameron’s eyes were bloodshot and he looked down at the ground and frowned, eyes trailing the black, bloody footprints. “I didn’t feel it.”

“I _want_ you to tell me what’s wrong,” Nik said, knowing damn well that this was the biggest asshole move he had made against Cameron. He slowly looked up at Nik, and he almost saw the switch flip in Cameron’s head. “What happened.”

“I don’t know,” Cameron said, in the most tired voice Nik had heard from him. “It won’t stop. Everything keeps changing and I can’t get it back under control. I’m tired and my routine is so fucked, because there is a damn baby in this house, and because she is destroying all my shit and cannot for the life of herself keep herself fucking _quiet,_ I can’t think. I can’t work. And I can’t _sleep_.”

“Babies are messy, Cam.”

“I know!” Cameron snapped at him, in one of the loudest tones Nik had ever heard from him. Cameron did not yell, he was too controlled for that, but clearly that was not the case right now. “I am not an idiot, Nikolas, and I cannot work around how to keep her from driving me absolutely insane. And you and Lev decided to take the choice away from me by making me deviate from my routine even _more_ by taking a godsdamned nap.”

Hot guilt spliced through Nik. He did, and he knew he took that choice away from Cameron by telling him it was what they wanted. Cam was hardwired to do what people wanted from him, and at the time, Nik had thought it was worth it.

“It won’t happen again,” Nik said. “Just thought it was a good idea to get you some sleep. You’ve been awake for the last three days.”

“I’ve endured worse,” Cameron said, flatly. “Missing a little sleep is nothing.”

“Pretty sure missing sleep is a torture technique,” Nik replied. When Cameron's eyes narrowed, Nik held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Fine. But you’re bleeding. Let me look at your foot. I think you stepped in glass.”

Cameron looked at him long enough, NIk was almost sure that Cameron wasn’t going to. But in the end, Cameron just sat down on the stool. Nik went and grabbed a wet warm rag, maneuvering around the broken glass before kneeling in front of Cameron. He carefully picked the glass out of Cameron’s feet and washed the blood away until the healing kicked in. “Leave you alone for a few minutes and you completely destroy the kitchen,” Nik muttered. “Whatever will I do with you.”

Cameron didn’t deign him with a response, just rubbed his temples. “I need to go to the store, and I need to clean the kitchen and get the rest of work done. Where is my baby.”

“With Lev.”

“And where is Lev?”

“…..with my brother?”

“Your brother,” he echoed. “And Silas?”

“I mean, if you want to look at it like that. But Lev isn’t going to make a move and Silas can just follow him around like a puppy since Lev is clearly under _you_.”

“Lev can fuck him if he wants,” Cameron said. “I’m not his keeper.”

Nik snorted. “I doubt that’ll happen.”

“Hm.” They fell into silence while Nik finished wrapping up Cam’s foot before getting to his feet in time for Cameron to say, “You might as well bring a few of our shirts to the angel. The one he’s wearing isn’t going to last long.”


	22. Chapter 22

Lev pushed a few bits of shredded chicken in Eden’s mouth while she had her mouth open. “I think I’ve actually managed to get most of this in her, not on her, this time,” he muttered, more to himself than to Nate. He had to stifle a yawn almost immediately after speaking.

When he looked up, Nate was smiling a bit. He took a sip of his coffee and said, “She does not make it easy, I imagine.”

Lev nodded. “Little monster,” Lev said to Eden fondly. He booped her nose, and nearly had her latch onto his finger for his troubles. He sighed softly, and gave her another bite. “So what’s the plan for today?”

Nate gave him a sympathetic look. “Same thing as yesterday. Twice the training and then we can take care of the baby.”

Lev grimaced. Three days of this schedule, and he was already exhausted. It didn’t help that he barely slept, between Eden and his own restlessness. “I should have guessed,” he said apologetically. He pushed another bite in Eden’s mouth when she screeched at him. “Why are you yelling at me, bitty girl?”

Eden babbled angrily at him through the bite, smacking the tray of her highchair with her little hands.

“You’re going to choke,” Lev scolded.

She screeched again, before laughing and shoving her fist in her mouth. Lev sighed and gave up.

“Here, have the spoon,” he said, handing it over. Maybe it’d keep her entertained for a little longer. He looked over at Nate. “When do you want to start today?” He asked tiredly.

Lev didn’t like the pity in Nate’s face any more than he liked the amusement. “When she goes down for her nap.”

“Hmm.” Lev stood to get a rag to clean her up with. “What are we working on?” He wrestled with Eden, who arched away from him and the washcloth with a loud squawk.

Nate snorted into his mug of coffee. “I think blocking.”

Lev gave a satisfied, “Hah!” when he got Eden cleaned up. She gave him a dirty look, but he’d won, and that was what mattered. He glanced over at Nate, and gave a small nod. “Okay.” He unbuckled Eden and scooped her up, spinning once to get her to laugh again. “There’s my bitty girl,” he said gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He was mid spin when he realized Nik and Cameron were in the doorway to the kitchen. He slammed to a stop, holding Eden close. “Hi,” he said lamely.

Cameron’s gaze was unreadable. Lev didn’t protest when Cameron took her from him, and then he was distracted by Nik throwing himself at Lev. Lev stumbled, and swore his back cracked from the hug Nik gave him, but Lev was happy enough to just bury his face in Nik’s neck. He sniffled, just a bit, clinging to Nik hard.

“Well I missed you too, Princess,” Nik said.

Lev bit his neck, just in case Nik was teasing him like he thought, but his head jerked up when Cameron spoke.

“It’s time to come home.”

After a few seconds, Lev said hesitantly, “Me too?”

“Yes,” Cameron said simply.

Knowing Cameron hated tears, Lev shoved his face in Nik’s neck, trying hard not to cry. It was several seconds before he managed to lift his head. He twisted to look at Nate, and then back at Cameron. “I was supposed to train,” he said in a small voice. He wanted to go _home_ , but Bay was _scary_.

“Then train.”

Lev opened his mouth to protest. He wanted to go home already, before the offer was rescinded, but he snapped his mouth shut instead, and just said, “Okay.”

—-

Lev waffled in front of the door to the nursery. He was tired, and sore, and sweaty, and he just wanted to go home. He probably would have continued to hesitate if Cameron hadn’t spoken up irritably.

“Hurry up.”

Lev flicked him a look, and scooted into the room. “Bay?”

Bay looked up from his book only after he finished the page he was on.

Lev bit his lip, before brushing his hair from his face. “I’m going home with Cameron. But- training?” He winced, and then added, “I mean, what do you want me to do about it? I’m- I’m gonna be in- with Cameron.”

“What do you think should be done about it?”

Lev blinked. “I don’t-” He looked back at Cameron, and then back to Bay. “I- is there someone there who can train me? I don’t want- that’s a really long drive to make every day.”

Bay considered that, and then said, “Nate’ll come over once a day until you’re caught up, and then Nik can take over, with detailed progress reports.”

“Okay,” Lev said in a small voice. “I- thank you. I’m sorry. For- for hiding so long.”

Bay’s smile was dry. “Was that what you were doing?”

Lev blinked. “Well. Not just from training. But- Rem- he’s not something I need to hide from anymore, so…”

“No, you do not,” Bay said tiredly. “When you train with Nik, I expect you to actually be training.”

Lev opened his mouth in confusion, before he snapped it shut again, going gold all over. “Oh,” he said, faintly. “I- yes sir.”

Bay gave him a long, firm look, before asking, “Did you need anything else?”

Lev hesitated, and then shook his head. “No. Thank you.”

“Then go. You’re dismissed.”

Lev ducked his head in a halfhearted bow, and then backed out of the room. He barely made it three steps down the hall before Cameron asked, “Are you done kissing his ass?”

Lev blinked at him. “I wasn’t- he’s _scary_.”

Cameron arched a brow. “And what am I?”

“My alpha,” Lev replied simply.

Cameron looked faintly pleased. “Are you ready to go?”

Lev nodded, and then hesitated. “Should I just shower at home?” He asked.

“Shower first,” Cameron replied.

Lev hummed softly, and detoured to the nursery where he’d been staying to grab the bag Nik had brought him the other day. He carried that into the bathroom he’d been using. He paused when he realized Cameron was still following him, and opened his mouth to ask, before deciding it wasn’t worth it and just started getting undressed.

When he glanced back, Cameron was getting undressed too. Again, Lev decided to keep his damn mouth shut, and climbed into the shower. Cameron followed, and that was enough to break Lev’s self control. He turned around and leaned close, resting hishands on Cameron’s chest and pessing his face in Cameron’s neck.

“Missed you,” he mumbled. All Cameron did in response was bite down on his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Lev moaned before he could stop himself and then flushed. He pulled back as soon as Cameron let go, flustered, and reached for the soap.

Cameron helped him, taking his sweet time getting Lev washed. Not that Lev minded, flustered and horny or not. He’d missed Cameron, missed having him near, and if he was spending too much time with his face pressed against Cameron, well sue him. He was happy.

—-

Cameron got them home after getting a dirty look from Nate for blowing Lev in the shower. His hair was still wet by the time they got back, and Eden’s tiny hands were once again in it. Cameron ignored her and carried her through the house, following Lev as Lev went tried to go to his old room. “You’re not going to find anything in there,” Cameron said.

Lev looked at him, confused, too anxious to say anything. Cameron rolled his eyes. “I moved your shit down across from my room.”

“Oh.”

Cameron didn’t bother waiting for a response and started down the hallway, knowing Lev was following behind him. He pushed open the door across from his bedroom and tilted his head inside. “I put everything away already.”

Lev went to peek inside and look around before looking back at him. “Thank you,” he said, with wide eyes. When Cameron didn’t say anything, Lev wandered inside to look around. He had a desk and chair brought in. though, he hadn’t been too worried about filling it too much since Lev spent most of his time either in his room or the nursery.

Lev settled the bag of clothes on the bed. “I’m guessing you want your shirts back?”

Cameron wrinkled his nose in distaste. All the clothes in that bag probably smelled too much like the angels in Bay’s house. The only angels he wanted stinking up _his_ house were Lev and Nik. “Burn them.”

“Can’t we just wash them?”

“No amount of bleach is getting the smell of Bay’s house out of those shirts.” When Lev looked a little upset, Cameron gave an exasperated, “ _What_.”

“…those were the soft ones.”

Cameron sighed irritably, getting smacked in the face by Eden for his trouble. “Keep one, then. It never leaves this room. The rest you’re burning.”

“Can… just.. Okay. Can you buy some more soft ones then?”

“Is that what you want?”

“If that’s okay?” Lev asked hesitantly.

“It’s fine.”

“Then yes, please.”

Cameron studied Lev’s face, his body, the way he was looking back at Cameron. “Did Silas fuck you?”

Lev’s face was mixed with vague insult and surprise. “No. We haven’t talked about that, and even if we had, Silas had his chance fifty years ago. He dumped me and then disappeared.” He quietly added, “I deserve better than that.”

“…You deserve a bastard born whore and an angel one step away from being cast out?”

He wasn’t pleased with the look on Lev’s face. “I deserve somebody who will be there for me when I need it,” he said, before almost whispering, “He didn’t even notice.”

“I can carve his wings off if you want,” Cameron said, lightly bouncing Eden when she started getting restless.

Lev looked vaguely amused at him. “Yeah, no. He’s still a friend.”

“And I’m sure that fact absolutely kills him,” Cameron said, dryly.

“Well, he broke my heart first.”

“Mmm.” Cameron couldn’t stop himself from snorting at the petty comment. “I need to make lunch,” he said. “Eden also needs to be put down and I imagine you and Nik need your playtime while I do work.” The new schedule he worked out over the last three days gave himself time to work in the babbling baby in his arms before he smothered her in her sleep.

Lev looked torn between mortification and amusement at Cameron’s choice of words. “I missed your cooking,” Lev admitted.

Cameron lifted a brow and shifted Eden over. “Of course you did.” He had turned around to go back to the kitchen, when he thought better of it. He looked back at Lev. “Change your clothes, first.”

—–

After clean up, Nik found himself playing with Eden on the living room floor while Lev was snuggled up next to Cameron on the couch, watching. Nik watched Eden gleefully smash the glowing keys to the multicolored piano. From the corner of his eye, he could see the pain etched on Cameron’s face. “Does that thing need to make noise. I don’t see why it should.”

Nik said, “What? You don’t think she’s playing well? I think she’s an artist.” Eden screeched at him, clearly agreeing with his assessment. “See, she agrees with me.”

“You would,” Cameron said, flatly. “You have no standards.”

“She’s doing well, for a baby,” Lev said, amicably. “And she seems to be having fun.”

“She has fun with a spoon,” Cameron said, “And at least those do not make noise.” As if in retaliation, Eden smashed the keys even harder, making Cameron grimace. “Who’s idea was giving an infant toys with noise.”

“Nate bought it,” Nik replied, playing with the keys along side the baby. “You should be touched, he got a piano _just_ for you.”

“I think he did it to piss me off,” Cameron said.

“Is it working?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, despite not even looking angry, just with vague distaste. “She’s not even being any kind of coherent.”

“She’s six months old,” Nik said. “She can’t play Motzart just yet, Cam.”

Cameron just rolled his eyes. “Clearly,” he muttered, taking a drink from the glass of whiskey in his hand. “And that will be fixed as soon as physically possible.” Lev just snorted softly and snuggled up more against Cameron. Cameron’s mouth twitched into a frown as he took another drink, clearly not amused by either of their amusement at his suffering, but just kept watching the tiny demon baby clanging keys.

Eden shoved her fist in her mouth, screeching at the keyboard and slamming a hand against the keys hard enough she started babbling angrily at the toy piano. “See?” Cameron said, dryly. “She agrees with _me_.”

Nik made a face. “I’ll let you believe that.”

Cameron’s nose wrinkled when Lev kissed his cheek, saying, “She’s a little young to be a professional, yet, but I’m sure when she’s older she can take lessons.”

“Oh she will,” Cameron muttered.

After a few more minutes of Eden’s adorable, yet extremely tone deaf playing, Lev suggested she move to a different toy. Nik was about to say _no_ when Cameron instantly got up and turned off the piano and put it out of Eden’s tiny little claws. Eden squawked angrily at him, but just turned to the other toys when the piano was out of her line of vision.

Cameron had settled back in his spot with Lev glued to his side, When a set of bright neon rainbow keys caught Eden’s eye. Nik about got them for her when Eden already started moving. Nik’s eyes shot up when she started scooting and wiggling towards the plastic keys on her own. “Do you see that?”

“ _No_ ,” Cameron said, full annoyance in his voice. “She is _not_ allowed to move yet.”

Lev sounded too logical and apologetic. “I don’t think you can stop her from learning how to crawl, Cameron.”

“We’ll see about that,” Cameron muttered, going to pick Eden and the keys up. Eden started babbling angrily at him before Cameron just handed the keys over. Lev made a sad noise, clearly upset about being abandoned for the wiggling infant, but Cam had just went to sit back on the couch. He narrowed his eyes at her, “If you make a mess on my couch, I’m disowning you.”

Eden cracked a large smile at him around the keys, making a reachy hand for Cameron’s face. Nik mused, “I think she’s gonna take that bet, Cam.”

Cameron lightly bit down on Eden’s shoulder. “And I will win.” Eden lightly clawed at Cameron’s face before nearly dropping the keys and yawning widely. “On that note, I think it’s time for bed.”

Lev leaned forward, though, and examined Eden’s mouth. “I think one of her teeth is starting to come in.”

“Fantastic,” Cameron said, getting up from the couch. “She’s not touching another spoon in my kitchen.” Eden started getting fussy and Cameron lightly bounced her while Nik got up and followed him and Lev back to the nursery. “You can chew on toys, not kitchen utensils,” Cameron scolded. Eden’s angry babbling fell on deaf ears. “Your words mean nothing to me, you little monster.”

Eden screeched at him around the keys, but ended up just dropped her head on Cameron’s chest, yawning again. If Nik didn’t know better, he’d think that Cameron’s mouth lightly tugged when he toed the nursery door open.

Cameron went to lay her in the crib before making Lev and Nik leave them in peace so Cam could get her settled, claiming that she’d fight sleep with all of them in there. Nik just thought he wanted to be alone with the baby. Nik about protested, when Lev gently pulled him out of the room towards Cameron’s bedroom. “Let’s give them some alone time.”

Nik pouted. “But _baby_.”

Everyone was stealing his kid. First Nate and now Cameron- even if Cameron was… technically her dad, but _still_. The whine built up in his throat, but in the end he just sulked after Lev to their bedroom, and just rose a brow when Lev instantly flopped down on Cameron’s side of the bed, burying his face in one of the pillows. “Wow what’s wrong with _my_ side of the bed?”

Lev looked up at him. “What do I need your side for if I have you right here?” he asked. “Come snuggle me.”

Nik hummed before going to land on top of Lev and burying his face in Lev’s neck, biting down on his neck. It wasn’t hard to smile when Lev started humming happily, wiggling a little underneath Nik. Nik bit down harder. “Someone is clearly glad to be home,” Nik hummed.

“I _am_ ,” Lev admitted, before, “I missed you both. So much.”

——

Cameron had picked Eden back up the moment he was left alone and the door was shut. He was sitting in the rocking chair, watching the snow fall with Eden on his chest, her small fingers clenched in his shirt.

Cameron felt horribly out of place, but he kept rocking and humming quietly, listening to Eden’s breath as he tapped his fingers rhythmically across her back. Surely it was a fast way to get her to fall asleep. He had the training, he might as well use it to get the kid unconscious.

Eventually he looked down and could see her eyes were closed. But he didn’t move, just kept rocking and humming- making sure she really was asleep. There really was no point in putting her in the crib if she would just start crying the moment he put her down.

After another twenty minutes of rocking, and Cam was sure she was sound asleep, Cameron went to put her in the crib before turning on faint music. He watched her chest rise and fall, small fingers curl into tight fists while she slept. He sighed quietly. She was going to start moving around on her own, which meant he needed to readjust his new schedule to make sure to account for keeping her out of hazardous situations, and out of his kitchen.

Cameron quietly slipped from the bedroom, flicking the sentries a look to make sure no one went in, and went back to his room. Lev was dozing underneath Nik, and Nik was dead asleep on top of him. Both were purring loudly, but Lev was jolting awake the moment Cameron was in the room, peeking out from underneath Nik at him. “Hi,” Lev said, softly. “Do I need to move to… the other bedroom?”

Cameron thought about it, and hesitated slightly. “No,” he said, eventually. “I can sleep in the other room, if you want me to.”

“Get in the damned bed,” Nik mumbled, pressing his face into Lev’s neck. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Cameron cut Nik a glare, but Lev said, “…Am I _allowed_ to stay?”

Cameron blinked slowly and frowned at him. “Do you _want_ to stay?”

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Lev said. “You didn’t want us in bed before you sent me away.”

Cameron wasn’t fond of Lev’s word choice, but decided to not dispute it. “It’s fine,” he said, moving over to Nik’s side. He stripped down and climbed in the bed. “Just. Don’t touch me,” he said, despite doubting that Lev could even move from underneath Nik’s body.

Lev’s only answer was a small “okay,” when he snuggled down under Nik, before giving a contented, “Goodnight.”

Cameron barely heard him when his head hit the pillow, six days of barely any sleep hitting him all at once. He didn’t have the chance to mutter a word before he was pulled under into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for smut, and for Excessive Levant Crying
> 
> Just a quick apology for the time between updates on this one! Between the holidays and me (lux, one of the co-writers) being unsure of where I would be living or if I'd have a home at all, we didn't have much time to write!

In the few weeks that passed, they settled into a sort of rhythm. Having a schedule seemed to calm Cameron down, and Lev had to admit it made him feel better too. He knew what to expect, to an extent, though Nik and Eden found ways to insert variety into their lives along the way.

Lev shifted, adjusting his pants grumpily. He’d been perfectly happy to use Eden’s naptime to fall into bed with Cameron and Nik, but when Nik cheerfully shoved a plug in his ass after they’d both fucked him, Lev knew exactly which one he’d used. Nik hadn’t turned it on yet, but Lev knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

Lev paused outside Eden’s door. He could hear her babbling inside, so she was definitely awake, but Lev was surprised to see that there was only one sentry at the door. He thought about asking, but Eden’s volume was increasing every second he hesitated, clearly unhappy about being left to her own devices. When he looked inside, she was already sitting up, a dewinged bat stuffed animal in her clutches.

She screeched at him, waving the two halves of the toy at him.

“We really should stop giving you stuffed animals,” Lev muttered. He scooped her up, humming softly. He checked her diaper, and made quick work of changing her before replacing the tattered stuffed animal with a rattle. He got smacked on the head with it for his troubles. “Why are you so mean to your Da, hmm?” He asked, sliding out of the room. “What have I done to deserve this?”

That was apparently funny, because she giggled and tried to bite his shoulder.

“You’ve been around Cameron too long. No biting of the people. Especially your Da,” Lev scolded, heading for the kitchen. Most likely where the other two would be, anyway.

He didn’t quite make it. Amara appeared out of nowhere, spinning him around. He tucked Eden close and pulled away, huffing at her.

“What are you doing here? And be careful. She’s still little,” Lev scolded, checking Eden over. He got his finger bit for his troubles, before Amara caught Edens attention. Eden reached for her, and babbled angrily when Lev hushed her.

“I’m here to kidnap you,” Amara told him solemnly, before poking Eden’s nose. “Damn. He even makes cute kids. Think he’d spare me some DNA to knock Cin up with?”

“Amara,” Lev said, exasperated.

“Yes?” She asked innocently.

Lev sighed, and edged around her. He flicked a wall of shadows up in Amara’s face when she tried to follow. Her annoyed squawk was worth the payback he was sure would follow. She was still on his heels by the time he ducked in the kitchen.

“Amara’s kidnapping me for the day,” he said tiredly in lieu of hello.

“Damn right I am. You abandoned me for a pair of cocks and I’m insulted. Impressed, but insulted.”

“You should be,” Cameron said without hesitation, starting across the room. “You’re not taking him.”

Lev was quick to push Eden in his arms, both to stop Cameron from strangling his cousin, and because Amara had hooked a finger in Lev’s belt loop determinedly. “Yes, I am,” she said sweetly. “Promise to return him with minimal damage, but he needs a day away from this insanity.” She settled her chin on Lev’s shoulder.

“Yes, because your insanity is that much better,” Cameron replied dryly.

“Hey,” Lev tried. “I don’t mind, really.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t mind almost dying, either,” Cameron retorted.

“What, and you’re not kidnapping me too?” Nik demanded from the counter.

“Nah,” Amara said dismissively. “Not today, Saint Nikolas.”

That didn’t seem to amuse Nik, who muttered, “See if I ever feed _you_ again.”

“Fuck you,” Amara said cheerfully. “You let my sister sleep under the same roof as _him_.”

“Would you rather she sleep in the street in the middle of winter?” Nik retorted.

“She has other family, you know,” Amara said. She pulled away from Lev, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. “Come on, buddy, we’ve got things to do. Motorcycles to terrify you with. Takeout to make you order.”

Both Nik and Cameron looked disgusted with her food choices. Lev waved at them. “I’ll be back tonight,” he called as she yanked him out the door. “If I’m not please come get me.”

He barely heard Cameron’s response of, “Give her food poisoning,” before Amara marched him past some very grumpy looking sentries and out to her bike. The poor thing was old and more worse for the wear, but according to Amara it ran. She stuffed Lev in a leather jacket to keep him warm, and handed over a helmet. He almost told her off for not wearing one herself, but it’d never worked in the past, so he just sighed and pulled his on.

“Drive slow?” he asked.

Amara just laughed at him.

—-

For the next five minutes, Nik watched Cameron feed Eden before he ended up saying, “So…. she just walked in here. How do you feel about that?”

“That she’s lucky she’s Lev’s cousin because I would have broken her legs otherwise,” Cameron replied, feeding a spoonful of meat to the happy babbling demon baby wiggling in her high chair. “Won’t be able to walk in if her legs cease to function.”

“You know she does it just to get a rise out of you,” Nik said.

“You make it sound like I care.”

“I mean,” Nik said, taking a drink of his black coffee, “you clearly do. Since Lev had to put the baby in your arms before you went through her. She _must_ have gotten under that icy white skin of yours.”

Cameron flicked his cool pale blue eyes at him. “No. She just needs to learn where she can and cannot open that fat mouth of hers. And she cannot open it in my house where I will _feed her_ to my guards.”

Nik made a face. “I do not imagine Lev would be too fond of cannibalism against his cousin,” Nik mused. “Me neither. I am rather fond of my fuck buddies.”

Cameron’s mouth twitch clearly was a figment of Nik’s imagination. “And I do believe that function is now obsolete.”

“ _Be as that may_ ,” Nik said. “I am still attached.”

“Why.” But before Nik could answer that rude question, Cameron said, “Never mind. She’s just as bad as you are. Two peas in an annoying pod. My mistake.”

Nik clicked his tongue. “You charmer. Are you like this with all your boyfriends. Oh wait, I forgot, you refuse to acknowledge this not relationship. My mistake.”

Before Cameron could respond with one of his irritatingly famous quips, Eden smacked her hands down on the tray, screeching at both of them for daring to take _her_ attention. Cameron flicked her nose. “Stop it, I’m feeding you, aren’t I?”

She babbled angrily at him around the spoonful of food Cameron shoved in her mouth. Cameron pointed at her, eyes narrowed into a glare. “I am _literally_ right here. Stop screaming and use your damn indoor voice.”

“She’s a _baby_.”

“So are you and I managed to train you to not yell in my house.”

“You’re so cute. Using pet names,” Nik said, batting his eyes at him. “What else do you got for me? A darling? A _sweetheart_? **_A my love_**?”

“A broken neck?” Cameron offered.

Nik pouted and went to top off his coffee. “I thought babies made the heart grow fonder.”

“That’s _absence_ ,” Cameron corrected. “Open a book once in a while.”

“I read.”

“Pornography does not count.”

Nik tried kissing Eden’s cheek, but got smacked by her. He bit down on her shoulder lightly before resting his chin on _Cameron’s_ shoulder. “You both are so mean to me. I can’t believe it, I thought I was her favorite.”

He knew Cameron rolled his eyes. “Her favorite is literally anyone that gives her attention at any given moment,” he said. “A complete stranger could give her point five seconds of attention and she’d have a new parent.”

“Here I thought I brought a special something to our relationship.”

“You didn’t, don’t worry.”

Nik bit down on Cameron’s shoulder. Hard enough to break the skin. “Asshole.”

Eden was laughing at them both between bites of her food. Cameron’s only response was, “If you’re going to bite, make sure I can actually feel it.”

“See, if I did that then you’d be naked right now.”

“So confident,” Cameron said, getting another bite in before Eden refused any more. He went to pick her up and Nik followed them back to the nursery. “I’m sure you’d like to believe that.”

Before Nik could respond, he felt his pocket buzz. Nik cut Cameron a withering glare before pulling his phone out to see a text from Lev.

**Lev:** How’s Eden?

Nik wrinkled his nose and watched Eden wrestle and kick at Cam while getting cleaned up.

**Nik:** Trying to put her foot thru Cam’s stomach

**Lev:** Bitty girl not happy she has to get clean?

Eden screeched angrily while Cameron wiped down her face with a baby wipe. Cameron blissfully ignored her temperament and went about continuing to clean her up.

**Nik:** Something like that. At this rate she’s going to end up eating the baby wipes. I’m sure it’ll be fine

**Lev:** Try making faces at her. She thinks she’s being ignored

Nik relayed the message and Cameron rolled his eyes. “Or she’s just being a brat because there’s a baby wipe on her face and she’s being forced to get cleaned up.”

“Well,” Nik said, “I’m sure you are capable of telling Lev that.”

“So are you,” Cameron said, sitting Eden up. “You’re the one with the phone.”

Eden shoved her fist in her mouth while babbling and kicking her feet. Nik frowned when he looked back down at his phone. Amara apparently had stolen Lev’s phone.

**Lev:** Stop distracting Lev.

**Nik:** Im sorry but LEV distracted ME fiRST

**Lev:** 🖕

**Nik:** Very mature, Mar.  
 **Nik:** Also Cam said he was going to feed you to his guards if you keep walking in the house like that

**Lev:** mmmm sexy  
 **Lev:** Stop distracting me. Shutting off the phone now

Nik shoved his phone in his pocket and moved out of the way while Cameorn went to the dresser to get another black long sleeved onesie after stripping Eden down. “Amara’s holding Lev hostage. I think he wants help.”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure,” Cameorn said, dismissively. “He’s the one that went with her. And as often as Amara claims, she can protect him if something happens.”

“I mean help from _her_.”

“Well that _is_ a pickle,” Cameron said, scooping a newly clothed Eden up. “Oh well. Come on, you little monster. I think it’s playtime with some toys that don’t make any noise.”

Eden was looking at Nik over Cameron’s shoulder while they started for the living room, and clawing at Cameron’s skin contentedly. Nik hummed. “Her eyes are turning green.”

“I saw,” Cameron said. There was a faint tone in Cameron’s voice that Nik wasn’t quite able to place. “My mother has the same ones. So do my brothers. It would make sense she would too.”

“Would you rather she didn’t?”

“I don’t care either way.”

Nik knew better than to not press any further. “What toys we playing with,” he said, starting for the closet with all the toys. “I bet she wants to play with the piano.”

“I bet she doesn’t.”

———-

Lev locked the door behind himself and huffed. Amara was ten times worse than he remembered. Or maybe Lev was less in the mood to deal with her shenanigans. He settled on the bathroom counter and pulled out his phone. In less than a minute he called Nik, hoping that would calm him down before he did something like pick a fight with Amara he knew he couldn’t win.

It had been hours now, and he wanted to hear Nik’s voice.

“ _Hello, Levant. How are you?_ ”

Oh. Oh he sounded too cheerful for Lev to trust that.

Lev swallowed his pride and said, “I made a mistake.”

“ _Oh_?” Nik asked, amused. “ _And what’s that_?”

“I should have just let Cameron snap her neck,” Lev moaned. “Come get me? Please?”

Nik’s voice got distant, as if he had pulled away from the phone, but Lev clearly heard him say, “ _Hey, Cam, Lev said you can snap Amara’s neck_.”

“ _Nik_ ,” Lev blurted. “I wasn’t _serious_.”

Again Nik’s voice was further away as he said, “ _Wait, no. He changed his mind_ ,” before saying to Lev, _“You can’t just tease him like that, Lev.”_

“Nik, please,” Lev tried. “I wanna come home.”

“ _Okay, but you chose to abandon us for Amara. You could have just stayed with us and the baby but you decided to leave on your own accord._ ”

Lev felt his bottom lip tremble, even if it was a stupid reason to cry. “I was trying to keep the peace. Cameron looked like he was going to hurt her, and I- It was the quickest way to get her out of the house. I didn’t think she’d be this _bad_.” He sniffed hard. “Nik, please? I don’t wanna be here.”

Nik was quiet for a moment, before he said _“Sure. I’ll be right there._ ”

“Thank you,” Lev said softly.

_“No problem. But I suggest staying in there until I come or else Amara will never let you leave.”_

Lev made a noncommittal sound, and just said, “Love you,” before he hung up.

After a few moments there was a knock on the door. Lev sighed and slid off the counter. When he opened the door, Amara leaned against the doorframe. “That bad, huh?”

Lev burst into tears, but she just pulled Lev into a hug and led him to the couch. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there sniffling, but he woke up to Nik leaning over to smother his face in kisses. Amara was gone, thank the stars, so Lev gave a grumble and tried to pull Nik down on top of him. Nik let him, settling on top of him so he could kiss Lev properly. After looping his arms around Nik’s neck, Lev sighed softly, kissing back sleepily.

Lev noticed Amara’s approach just seconds before she smacked the back of Nik’s head with a rolled up magazine. “Not on my couch, you bastard,” she complained.

Nik looked up at her, sticking his tongue out. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of you fucking my cousin? No. Just grossed out. I don’t wanna see that. Go home and fuck him if you want to so bad. Not like he wants to stay here anyway,” she retorted.

“I’m- I didn’t mean to offend you,” Lev started in a small voice, only to squeak as Nik shoved his hand down Lev’s pants.

“Dunno, Mar, he seems fine to me.”

Lev dug his nails in Nik’s wrist, giving a small, mortified, “ _Nikolas_.”

That at least distracted Nik, who bit down on Lev’s throat. “Mm?”

Lev bit back whatever sound was trying to escape him and said, tightly, “I wanna go home. I’ll blow you or something, but _not on my cousin’s couch while she watches_.” Even Lev’s newfound exhibition kink had its limits.

“Yea, yea. Sure. Let’s go.” Nik smacked a kiss on Lev’s cheek before pulling away and standing. Lev stood more slowly, adjusting his clothes. He slid a hand in Nik’s before looking at Amara.

“Thanks for not killing me,” he said, lightly.

“Meh, maybe next time,” she teased back. “Get out of here and go get some dick, before you stink up my apartment more.”

Nik resisted Lev’s attempts to push him out the door long enough to shoot back, “Speak for yourself. You have sex just as much as me.”

Lev sighed in relief when he got Nik outside. He quickly burrowed into Nik’s side, and said, “Cam’s not annoyed with me, is he?”

“Nah. He has the baby to be annoyed by,” Nik said, leading the way to a sleek black bike. Lev pulled to a stop, eyeing it with distaste.

“You rode a motorcycle here?” He asked, more defeated than anything else.

“No. I walked here.”

Lev caught the helmet Nik tossed at him just barely, and sighed. “Of course you rode a motorcycle.”

“Only the best for you, babe,” Nik promised.

Lev huffed. “Somehow this feels like a punishment,” Lev muttered as he pulled the helmet on.

“Now why would I do something like that?” Nik asked.

Lev shook his head, and just motioned at the bike. Might as well get it over with. He climbed on behind Nik, wrapping his arms tightly around him. If Lev didn’t know better, Nik smiled at him over his shoulder.

“Hold on tight,” Nik said.

Lev shoved his face against Nik’s back, and didn’t open his eyes for the rest of the ride.

—-

Nate had shown up right as soon as Nik had walked out the door. Right before he disappeared, Nik had told him that he was off to rescue Lev from Amara. If Nate hadn’t known better, he’d have thought Lev had purposefully tried wiggling his way out of training with him. But he _did_ know better, which is why Nate now found himself sitting on Cameron’s living room floor with a six month old wiggling demon baby chewing on a pair of toy keys.

He still couldn’t believe that this little girl was created from the same DNA as Cameron of all people, but she was right here, the spitting image of him, despite the wide smile on her face and her hazel-green eyes. Nate poked her nose. “You are the cutest little shit,” he said, fondly. “I bet you make Cameron’s life _hell_.”

Eden babbled happily at him, waving around the keys, clearly in agreement with Nate’s assessment. Nate found himself smiling and poking her belly. “ _Goooood_.”

“You can play with the baby without talking,” Cameron said, from the chair. “Or are you unable to be quiet like your brother.”

“I am physically incapable of doing what you want,” Nate replied, rolling onto his back to put Eden on his belly. “If that means talking nonstop, so be it.”

“What does my brother see in you?” Cameron mused. “Clearly it’s on a physical level because I cannot see otherwise.”

“That’s because you have the emotional intelligence of a rodent,” Nate said, wiggling Eden’s toes. “Isn’t that right, baby?” Eden squealed and smacked his stomach, nearly falling on her face, had Nate not been holding her in place. “Mmm. See?”

“Yes,” Cameron said, “I’m going to take the word of an infant. Great idea.”

Nate decidedly ignored whatever it was Cameron said next, and kept playing with Eden until Nik and Lev decided to grace them with their presence. Nate tilted his head back and looked at Lev who opened his mouth before instantly snapping it shut, eyes bright with apology. “Nate. You- I forgot- I am so-”

Nate said, “Nik, take the baby.” His brother was already moving before he had the whole sentence out. When he was to his feet, Nate smoothed down his shirt. “It’s okay,” he tried. “We all forget things, and honestly, who wouldn’t want to forget training?”

“Bay,” Cameron said, instantly.

Nate rolled his eyes at him. “No one asked _you_.”

“Well, you clearly asked someone.”

Nate ignored him and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Are you going to be able to train today?”

“Do I have a choice?” Lev winced, adding a small, “I’ll be fine.”

Nate gnawed at his lip ring. He wasn’t sure how to suggest they _not_ do it, if only because he also wasn’t the biggest fan of training. He wasn’t exactly the best warrior, and he had no intention of being one, but he was of the right temperament to be able to help Lev, and he supposed that was why his mate had suggested it be him to do it. He was likely the one to go the easiest on him. “If… it makes you feel better, it’s not exactly my favorite hobby either. We could… skip for the day, if you want?” Lev did look like shit, but Nate wasn’t going to say that.

Lev shook his head. “No,” he said, “Bay’ll be mad at me if we don’t.”

“Bay’ll live,” Nik said. “We can protect you.”

“No,” Nate said, cutting his brother a look. “What’s going to happen if by some chance Lev is alone without either of you there to protect him? Hmm? Demons would chew him apart.” He gave Lev an apologetic look. “But we can take it easy for today. Work on magic?”

Lev nodded. “Okay.”

“Well, we already know he can make buttplugs,” Nik said, bouncing Eden.

He had never seen Lev move as fast as he had when he whipped around to look at Nik like he was insane. “No? That was Silas.”

“My mistake,” Nik said, dryly.

Lev flushed a bright gold, when he turned back to Nate. Nate forced himself to not smile at the mortified look on Lev’s face. “I’m sure you can do great things with your shadows. Why don’t we go ahead and head to the gym to find out?”

“Okay,” Lev said.

Nate gave him a small smile and led him back to the gym. It was just as pristine as the rest of the house with state of the art equipment, which clearly made sense considering both Nik and Cameron’s… extra curriculars. He went to sit in the middle of the training mat with his legs closed. “Show me what you can do,” Nate said. “I want to see how they work.”

Lev looked around a bit, before wenting to an unlit corner and just… disappeared. No.. he pulled the shadows.. Around himself. Nate’s brows shot up and he went to get up to inspect. Nate couldn’t see him- he wouldn’t be able to see _anything_ if he hadn’t _known_ that Lev was there. He could still smell his magic, still _sense_ it; the same sweet _angelic_ scent that all angel magic had.

The shadows started fading away and Lev’s golden eyes eventually reappeared. “I’m pretty good at hiding when I need to,” he said, sheepishly. “It just doesn’t do me much good in a fight.”

Nate smiled at him, pleased. “Well,” he said, “it’s been my experience that a good defense is sometimes just as good as a good offense. There’s no point of a fight when you can’t defend yourself and you just need to be able to defend yourself until you get to safety. Or in this case, to either Nik or Baylor. Or me.”

“Or Cameron,” Lev said, solemnly, clearly not realizing that Nate had left Cameron off that list intentionally.

“Okay,” Nate said, starting back for the mat. He settled back down on the floor and looked up at Lev. “So we know you can hide well. Can you make things with your shadows? Or solidify them somehow? If you can’t fight with them, then you could put up a wall and run. It’ll slow down any attackers.”

Lev was flushing a bright gold while he settled down in front of Nate. “Silas and I made a little progress with that but that was fifty years ago.”

Nate bit at his lip. “And you haven’t tried anything since?”

Lev looked down at his hands. “We… a lot of the stuff we did, I haven’t… we didn’t do it in the training room. I didn’t find anyone I could trust with that until recently, and I don’t like failing, so I haven’t tried. Sometimes when I’m annoyed with Amara, I can… throw some in her face, but it’s not.. Super substansial. It never has been.”

Training through alternative methods, or sexual methods, did seem right up Silas’ alley, Nate supposed. It was also up his, as well. But he did not think that particular training method would go well for anyone involved. Least of all him, unless he wanted castrated by his mate. But he was far too fond of his cock to even attempt it, even if he _wanted_ to. “Well,” Nate said, biting his thumb nail. “I do not think I could help you with that kind of training. I’m sure Silas would want to, but I’m sure neither Baylor or Cameron would allow that, and I’m sure Silas would not go against my mate’s word. But I’m also sure that neither Nik nor Cameron would be against helping you, uh, train.”

Lev had gotten golder and golder with each word before nearly being as gold as his eyes by the time Nate finished, staring at him wide eyed. He gave a very faint, “I couldn’t ask that of them.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble for Nik,” Nate said, dryly. “He’d be very eager to help.” Nik was almost as bad as he was, if not _worse_ than he was when it came to finding reasons to fuck around. Nate just had more self control on the matter. Besides, _his_ mate definitely would not do that, just because he actually _enjoyed_ training. So abusing magic for the sake of getting laid was not in the cards. Though, he didn’t know how his particular brand of magic could be used for sex- unless Baylor felt like getting fucked by a ghost. Or straight up _dying_.

Though-

Knowing his mate-

Lev looked so embarrassed. “I couldn’t- I wouldn’t know how to-”

“If you want, I can ask him?” Nate said.

Lev somehow flushed even more before hiding his face in his hands. Nate winced. “Sorry. Just a suggestion.”

“Nooooo,” Lev moaned, before giving a small, “Maybe?”

“I don’t mind,” Nate tried. “If it’ll help your training….”

The poor omega was so gold. “If you think I should…”

“I’m never one to suggest no sex,” Nate confided in him. “I don’t see any cons with this. Except maybe a sore ass. Though, I can’t imagine you’d be too upset about that. Not if you’re dating Nik of all people.”

Lev shook his head, head still in his hands. “Well… if you really think I should… but… Bay?”

“We’d still be doing our part,” Nate said, keeping the mild irritation out of his voice. “You’d just… be doing extra credit.”

Lev nodded quickly. “Oh I know, I didn’t mean- I know, I just, does he have to know about- about my- my sex life?”

Nate chewed at his lip ring. “He won’t know too much,” he said. “And either way he won’t care, or tell anyone. Even Silas.”

Lev finally looked up. “I didn’t think he’d tell anyone,” he said. “I guess I thought he’d not be okay with it.” Lev paused for a moment. “It’s not very… conventional.”

“Well, neither is being a hybrid raised among humans, and bound to humanity for nineteen years, but here my mate is. I don’t think he’ll care so long as you are _training_.”

Lev nodded a little. “Okay.”

Nate smiled brightly. “Okay,” he agreed.

——-

Cameron sat in the living room with Eden and Nik while Nate and Lev were off training until Nate finally left; but not before Nate pulled Nik to the side and Lev beelining for the wiggling infant on the floor. When Nik came back, he looked faintly amused. “Nate’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Fantastic,” Cameron said. “I’ll be at the club.”

“Your pissing contest is getting annoying,” Nik mumbled. Lev looked up at that, confusion etched on his face. “Nate doesn’t like Cameron,” he explained.

Lev’s frown deepened. “But Cameron’s nice.”

Cameron looked at him, disgusted. He was many, many things, but in the last three hundred years, no one had the gall to call him _nice_ to his _face_. “Never say that again.”

“But you… are? You’re nice to me,” Lev said.

Cameron gave Nik an icy look when Nik started wheezing. “Stars,” he said, wiping away nonexistent tears. “Imagine calling _Cameron_ nice. You’d probably think anyone that didn’t just kill you was a nice person, wouldn’t you?”

“Bay’s not nice,” Lev said, sadly.

Bay would probably be just as disgusted with this observation as he was. When Cameron said as much, Nik said, “Lev, stop talking. There is no way you’re going to win this conversation.”

Lev’s only response was pressing his face against Eden, who decided to smack Lev in the face, babbling angrily at him. Lev’s small wounded sound had Cameron rolling his eyes. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Nik seemed to perk up at that, but Lev looked borderline devastated. “I can do it.”

“I’ll do it,” Cameron said, going to stand up. “Bring her, if you want, I guess. But I’m going to do it.” Cameron didn’t give either of them the option to argue with him and started for the nursery. He had a routine and he was not going to let Lev’s hormones get in the way of it.

He let Lev change Eden into her pajamas but ended up taking her from the angel, saying, “Go get prepped for bed while I put her down.” Nik was already walking out of the room, pulling his shirt off. Cameron said, “Your turn.”

Lev handed her over, but not before getting on his toes and rubbing his cheek against Cameron’s and kissing the top of Eden’s head. Cameron refrained from wiping his cheek on his shoulder from the feeling of goosebumps jolting through his skin. “Night, bitty girl,” Lev said, to Eden before following after Nik.

Cameron wasn’t sure what to think of that nickname, other than the fact it wasn’t all that creative. She was an infant, of course she was small. But he elected to not say anything and just lightly bounced Eden while he went to sit in the rocking chair.

Her small hands clenched at his shirt while Cameron coaxed the bottle of formula into her mouth. She latched onto it like a starving man in the desert, but started settling against his chest while sucking at the bottle.

Cameron pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling the pure _baby smell_ mixed with her scent. He tried not to think about how she happened to share the same eyes as three members of his family, that apparently despite this, she was supposed to look like him, though, he couldn’t see it. But perhaps that was just wishful thinking on his part.

—-

Lev took a thorough shower, less because he needed one desperately, and more because he was relieved the day was over. He finally took out the plug, now that he had the chance to, and left it on the bathroom counter while he scrubbed himself down. Knowing how long Cameron took to get Eden to sleep, Lev figured he had the time to just enjoy himself.

“You’re taking too long and I want attention.”

Nik’s voice startled Lev. He jerked, almost slipping, and whipped around to find Nik watching him, having poked his head behind the curtain.

“I was- I’m almost done,” Lev promised. He slicked his hair back and blew a drop of water off his nose. “Give me a few minutes?”

Nik pouted, but sulked off to the bedroom with a petulant, “Fine,” two fingers already in his ass. Lev watched him go, eyes wide. He turned off the water despite what he’d said, and fumbled for a towel. After drying off hastily he slipped into the bedroom and bounced onto the bed beside Nik. Nik didn’t even look up from where he was presenting himself, fingers still deep in himself. Lev ran his hands up Nik’s thigh, and then said curiously, “Can I…?”

Nik gave a soft moan, and just gave a “Yes,” which was hot enough in itself.

Lev nudged Nik’s hand out of the way and settled more comfortably as he slid a couple fingers in Nik. He didn’t get very far before Nik opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Use your shadows,” Nik demanded.

Lev blinked, hand stilling. “I- are you sure? I’m not- I’m no good- It’s not gonna be _good_.”

“You’re only going to get good if you can learn how to satisfy _me_.”

Lev grimaced, but pulled his fingers out, eyeing the slick that coated them.

“Lick them clean,” Nik said, catching Lev’s eye.

Even though he could feel his face heating, Lev obeyed without thinking, sucking his fingers in his mouth. He held Nik’s gaze, taking his time. Once he was done, he braced his hands on his knees and reached for his magic, tugging shadows into existence. He ran them along Nik’s side, unsure if it was even tangible yet.

“You’re doing good,” Nik said, humming softly. “But make them a little stronger, Lev.”

Lev flushed. “I- I’m- okay,” he said faintly, digging his fingers into his knees. He slid them further, winding down Nik’s thigh curiously, before nudging them up. “I- can you even feel anything?” he asked, letting them vanish.

“A little,” Nik said, nodding.

Lev took a small breath. And then another. And then another, less small breath. His nails left indents in his skin as he summoned his shadows again, running them carefully along Nik’s skin. He was just starting to push at Nik’s hole with all the caution he could muster when he realized Cameron had appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and was leaning against it with his arms crossed.

Lev went gold, his breath catching. His shadows jerked forward, more solid than they’d been all day, shoving into Nik. Nik choked on his next moan, but Lev had already let his magic vanish.

“I can’t,” he said, scrambling back. “I- I can’t.”

Nik was panting as he said, “What’s wrong? You were doing fine.”

Lev shook his head. Once again he dug his nails into his knees, trying to figure out how to explain. Before he could put his thoughts in order, Cameron was at his side, uncurling his fingers with a firm, “Stop.”

Lev pressed his palms against his thighs instead. “I don’t trust myself not to hurt you,” Lev finally said. “I’m not good enough yet. I’ve never- I don’t use them on people.”

“That’s half the fun,” Nik joked.

At the same time, Cameron said evenly, “You’re not going to hurt us.”

Lev shook his head again. “You don’t know that. I don’t have any sort of control over this. I don’t- I _can’t_ and I _won’t_ use them on you before I know I’m not going to fuck up and do any sort of harm.”

Cameron shrugged. “That’s your choice, but you’re not going to hurt us. We’ve both been through worse.”

It wasn’t until Lev wrapped his arms around himself that he found the words he wanted to use. “I don’t like having the opportunity. I can’t. I _can’t.”_ He didn’t think Cameron really understood why this bothered him so much, and he didn’t know how else to explain it to him. He looked over at Nik, who was sitting up by this point, and tried not to cry. “I’ll- I’ll fuck you if you want something in- if you want _me_ in you, but- I’ll just keep working on my magic with Nate, I think. At least until I- I trust myself.”

Nik leaned over and kissed him softly. “It’s okay.”

When Lev crawled into his lap, Nik wrapped his arms around him. Lev rubbed his face in Nik’s neck, and sighed. “Do you still want sex?”

Cameron snorted from beside them.

Nik ran his hands down Lev’s back. “I always want sex.” His hands drifted lower, grabbing at Lev’s ass. “How about I ride you? That seems fair.”

Lev nosed under Nik’s jaw before nipping at his neck shyly. “Okay,” he said softly. “I can do that.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings everywhere. just. torture, blood, excessive violence???? be warned, that is all

A week later, Cameron was in his office at the club, filing through the paperwork when someone knocked at the door. Cameron got up and answered the door, halfway annoyed to see his bartender standing there instead of actually doing his damn job. “What do you want?”

“There’s someone asking for you,” Zareth said, looking appropriately nervous at disrupting him. “He, um, said that he knew you? From… before.”

“From before?” Cameron deadpanned. “Before what? Spell it out for me.”

Zareth seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. “Before… your mother died.”

Cameron rolled his eyes at that pathetic excuse of a nonanswer and shouldered his way past him. He could hear Zareth following after him, and went to scurry back behind the bar to continue at his job. Cameron nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar cropped ash-gold hair of the man sitting at the bar, nursing a whiskey. “Can I help you?” he asked, coolly.

His brother turned to face him, granite face shifting into a faint smile. “Long time no see, Cam. I do like what you’ve done with the place. New counters?”

Cameron looked down at the pristine onyx countertops that nearly glowed with his reflection. There wasn’t a single speck of dust on them, but still Cameron swiped a few fingers over them and clicked his tongue. “Clearly, you cannot do the most mundane of jobs and keep my counters clean, Zareth. Go take your lunch before I fire you for your incompetence.”

Destris looked faintly amused when Zareth’s mouth opened and closed, before wisely bowing out of the room. Cameron leaned against the counter. “Good help is so hard to find nowadays. What can I do for you, Des.”

Destris looked Cameron over thoroughly enough, the back of his neck prickled. “You have come a long way from the bed-warming whore I remember. What’s it been? Nearly four years since you let them kill my mother and stole my title from me?”

“You mean _our_ mother?” he asked, coolly. “The one that consorted with angels?”

Des waved him off. “You don’t actually believe that she was going to _side_ with them, do you?”

“I think she was a power hungry leech, just like you,” Cameron said, flatly. “What do you want?”

Des chuckled lightly and finished off his whiskey before standing and reaching over the counter to grab Cameron by the throat. “I want what’s mine.”

Cameron instinctively went pliant, any and all words dying in his throat as that ancient training kicked in. Destris still had ahold of Cameron’s throat as he came around the corner of the bar and slammed Cameron’s face in to the corner of the bar.

Warm blood rushed down the side of Cameron’s face, getting into his mouth and soaking his shirt. Cameron could almost taste the metallic of his venom and blocked it out when Destris leaned in closer. “Are you even going to fight back? Or do you just not want to,” he said, sharp teeth glinting in the club lighting. “You know your place. And it’s not on your feet. It’s on your knees. A good little whore. Do you even know what it takes to do this job, or are you just sucking cock to get by?”

Cameron didn’t respond. He lost any ability to argue his brother’s point and just looked up at him. When Destris realized he wasn’t getting a response, he went back to throwing Cameron around his own club, including smashing his face into the piano keyboard and then promptly broke each finger one by one.

Cameron could barely form a coherent thought beyond just sheer _pain_. Just enough to hope that Zareth wasn’t enough of an idiot to be here before Destris was done with his temper tantrum.

Cameron wheezed through the sharp pain in his ribs when Destris flipped him over the back of the piano, pressing Cameron’s face against the cool black finish. He couldn’t see his reflection beyond the sheer amount of blood coating it. Cameron stiffened when he felt the telltale sharpness of a blade against his spine.

“I see you’ve been healing,” Destris said, cutting through the silk and spreading open his shirt. The blade drug over the scars on Cameron’s shoulder blades. “Was it your newest toy that did it? Can’t stomach the demons healing you so you let the angel do it?”

“No,” Cameron choked out.

He didn’t _let_ Lev heal him. And part of him even wondered how Destris knew about Lev in the first place. It wasn’t like all that many knew who Lev was, let alone that he had been sleeping with him.

“Hmm. Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Not like they’ll be staying like this.”

Cameron squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the weight of the blade from his back disappear and then nearly blacked out when he felt it plunge into one of the scars and _drag_ down the length of his back. Cameron bit his lip to stop himself from screaming when he felt the blade drag back _up_ his back before pulling back and moving to the second scar.

Cameron had no choice but to crumple to the ground when Des pulled back, dropping the bloody blade down beside Cam’s head. He leaned over Cameron, that faint smile still in place. “I do enjoy our times together, Cameron. I hope we can get together again, but unfortunately I have another engagement that I must get to.”

He pushed the toe of his shoe beneath Cameron’s chin before leaving Cameron in a puddle of his own blood. Cameron didn’t know how long he was laying there bleeding out before he barely heard the backdoor open and a small “what the fuck?” from Zareth before he heard the demon moving through the club and coming to kneel next to him.

Zareth’s pale gold eyes looked over the blood and bruises covering Cameron’s body and the last thing Cameron saw before blacking out was this bartender reaching over to pick him up.

—-

“No, see, I just don’t think you’re drinking it right?” Nik said, splaying his hands on the counter. “How can you not like coffee. You’re dating _me_ , right? You’re related to _Amara_ , right? I’m calling bullshit, Lev. You’re lying to me.”

“It’s too bitter,” Lev said, in a petulant tone, flipping the page of his book.

“Mmm. No, it’s not if you’re drinking it right. And I don’t think you are. Some people can’t drink it black because they’re babies, but that’s why we invented sugar and milk and all that other shit people put in their coffee.”

“I tried that, it’s still gross.”

“Yeah, well, I think _you’re_ gross.”

Lev deigned to flick his eyes up from the baby book he had been pouring his attention into instead of Nik. “You didn’t think I was gross when you were in my ass last night.”

Nik pointed at him over the counter. “I have been in much grosser men’s asses, Levant. And that is not something I am proud of. Just like you shouldn’t be proud of the fact that you don’t like coffee, you infant.”

“And I don’t need coffee to get up in the morning,” he said, turning back to the book.

“Well, would you like an award?” Nik asked. “Because I’m sure that is impressive to someone.” When Lev didn’t respond, Nik reached over the counter and slammed his hand down hard to knock the book out of Lev’s hand. “Levvvvv, pay attention to me.”

Lev gave him a dirty look and went to pick his book back up. “I am perfectly content with milk and honey, Nik.”

“You disgust me,” Nik said, mournfully.

Before Lev could respond, someone was beating on the door. He debated on letting the sentries get it, but got up from the table. “Sit here and reflect,” Nik said, starting for the doorway. “Think about your life choices.”

Nik rounded the corner, but could hear Lev behind him. “Hmph,” Nik said. “Clearly you don’t listen.” He shooed the sentries back from the door and swung it open, but went cold all over when Zareth was standing there carrying Cameron. “What-”

“Do you have somewhere I can put him?” Zareth asked, face tight. “He’s um. Quite heavy. Also needs a healer.”

Nik moved out of the way without a word and looked over at Lev, who was frozen in place, staring at Cameron’s blood-soaked body. Nik forced words into his mouth. “His room,” he rasped. “Down the hall. Lev, go get Sazra.”

“No,” Lev said. “I’m a better healer than she is.”

Zareth wasn’t listening and was already moving down the hall. Nik started after him, saying, “Fine. Just. Yeah, okay.” He pushed open the bedroom door and let Zareth inside. Zareth had Cam on the bed, when Nik demanded, “What the flying fuck happened to my boyfriend? And why aren’t _you_ wounded? You going to tell me he just happened to get the living hell beat out of him while you were on lunch break?”

“ _Nik_ ,” Lev said, shrugging out of his hoodie and climbing onto the bed with Cameron. “Keep it down.”

Nik growled, but didn’t argue, instead kept his focus on Zareth’s guilt-ridden face. “That’s exactly what happened,” Zareth said. “I was serving a customer who came to see Cameron and Cameron made me leave. If I had _known_ -”

“Well, you should have known!” Nik snapped. “Aren’t you some ex-soldier bullshit. What happened to those damn instincts. I know you bastards have them. Don’t tell me you don’t. What exactly did this customer look like? Tall, short? Pink, purple? Orange? For fucks sake, _Zareth_.”

Lev cut Nik a look. “ ** _Nik_**. Let him speak.”

“Do you see me shoving a gag in his mouth?” Nik retorted. “No, I am not. He is perfectly capable of speaking, Levant. Don’t tell me what the fuck to do.”

“Look,” Zareth said, sharply. “I’ll tell you everything I remember. He said he knew Cameron from before… from before. He was tall, about Cameron’s height with green eyes and dirty blond hair. Suit, unsettling smile- he. He’s just- Cameron. He’s Cameron. But worse.”

“‘Cameron but worse’,” Nik echoed. “Well that solves the mystery of whodunit, now doesn’t it?” But still, the cold tracing his bones didn’t help that he was able to draw a relatively rough picture in his mind, especially when he had a file he had gathered. “If you knew he was worse,” Nik bit out, “then _why_ did you _leave him alone_?”

“Because I was doing my damned job, Nik!” Zareth half growled at him. “Cameron is my _boss_ and he pays me very well so I do exactly what the fuck he says to the damn letter. He wanted me gone, so I left. That’s it.”

“Well congrats,” Nik deadpanned. “I do hope you still get paid if Cam ends up not being able to sign those paychecks for you anymore.”

“Go get Sazra,” Lev cut in. “I can’t do this on my own.”

“I thought you could?” Nik said. “Didn’t you say you were a better healer than her?” But he started to storm out of the room anyway, half running down the damn hall and down the stairs to where she was stationed. The closed in walls nearly choked the air out of his lungs, but he beat his hand on the door until it opened. “Get upstairs and do your damn job. Cameron’s hurt.”

Sazra didn’t answer him and stormed past him, running for the stairs, long black hair getting pulled back into a bun while she disappeared. Nik was following her and went to find Lev still leaned over Cameron, trying to heal him.

The sheets were already soaked through, blood dripping onto the floor. But the only thing going through Nik’s mind was that Cameron was going to be pissed about the amount of blood he was going to have to clean out of his floors.

Sazra snapped at Lev, “Get out of my way. You- get him on his stomach.” that was clearly directed at Zareth, who was just standing there like a damned idiot. For someone who was so versed in warfare, Nik didn’t know why he was being so damn _useless to him_.

But Zareth was moving, doing as told and moving Cameron onto his stomach. Nik’s throat went tight when he saw the gaping wounds slashed down his shoulder blades, in the same place his old scars were. “Did- is there any defensive wounds? Tell me he at least got a piece of the bastard,” Nik rasped.

Sazra didn’t bother answering him, and Nik felt like he was being suffocated by this damn room. It just wasn’t like them to have a fucking week of normality before one of them nearly got offed. And from the looks of it, Nik doubted Cameron even fought back. Which- made no damn sense considering Cameron’s apparent survival instincts. Though, clearly that was all just bullshit.

Nik nearly jolted when he felt the warm hand slide in his. “Come on,” Lev said, tiredly. “We’re not doing any good just standing here. Zareth, I need your help in the kitchen, please.” Lev paused, and looked at Sazra. “Please come tell us when you’re- when you’re done.”

When Lev drug him out of the room, Nik muttered, “If he dies, I’m going to fucking kill him. That bastard can’t do this to me.”

Lev tugged on Nik’s hand. “He’ll be fine,” Lev said, clearly trying to make NIk feel better.

“Oh?” Nik asked, despite letting Lev lead him to the kitchen. “Are you an oracle now? Can you see the future? I didn’t realize that was one of your powers, Lev.”

“Stop being a dick, Nik,” Lev said with surprising force. “Zareth, can you please make him a drink? A strong one?”

Zareth instantly went to work, helping himself to Cameron’s booze while Lev decidedly went to cry on the counter. Nik dropped onto the stool and folded his arms, shoving the pricking feeling in his face as far _down_ as he possibly could.

Nik scratched at his wrists, trying to pick at his skin to stop himself from freaking out even more. This was absolute bullshit and he didn’t know what to do. This was clearly his fault because he didn’t kill that bastard the moment he decided to go after Agra. Multitasking was possible, and yet he didn’t do it because he was too focused on Cameron’s father to even think about going after this one too. He was a damned idiot for not thinking ahead.

Nik’s head snapped up when Lev touched his arm. “Hold me?” Lev asked. When Nik nodded, Lev slipped into Nik’s lap, dragging Nik’s arms around his waist while he buried his face in Nik’s shoulder, deciding to go ahead and break down again.

The next thing he knew there was a cold drink pressed into his hand. Zareth said, “Would you like one too? Or… can you not have one?” Nik looked up to see Zareth looking at the baby book still on the counter.

Lev sniffled. “No, I just get sick when I drink. I’m not pregnant.”

“Of course he’s not pregnant,” Nik muttered, downing half his drink. “Does he look it?”

“You guys are just plumping me up,” Lev mumbled against Nik’s neck. “Are you going to shove me into a pot?”

“Not yet,” Nik said, finishing off his drink and holding out his glass to Zareth. “Make me another one.”

Lev bit down on Nik’s shoulder before looking at Zareth, adding a “ _Please_ ,” to Nik’s instructions. “You don’t have to be rude,” he mumbled into Nik’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t being rude,” Nik said, watching Zareth make Nik a drink. “Was I?”

“You were being downright charming,” Zareth said, putting a new drink back in Nik’s hand. “Just like always.”

“See?”

“I think it’d kill you to be polite for once in your life,” Lev said. “Saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ are the basics- the first things they teach you in school.

Nik stood and sat Lev down on the counter. He took a drink from his glass, leaning against the counter next to Lev’s leg looking up at him. “Yeah, I was the kid that smoked behind the bleachers with the tweakers, Lev. I don’t give a shit.”

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Lev said.

“Again, I reiterate: I don’t give a shit.” Nik pushed off the counter and went over to the window. Snow was starting to come down now and Nik could almost feel the bitter chill. He almost went outside anyway, just to get out of this damn house and away from this whole thing.

He could hear Lev open and close the damn baby book on the counter. Like now was the perfect fucking time to read about babies. When he said as much, Lev said, “You know Eden’s not going to just disappear because Cameron got hurt, right? I’m not a baby expert yet and there’s no reason not to.”

“Well no, Lev, I do know that Eden’s not going to just disappear. I’m not that much of a moron,” he said, taking another drink from his glass. “But please, focus on the currently healthy, sleeping infant instead of the half-dead boyfriend currently bleeding out in our _bed_. Your priorities are spot on, they are.”

Lev kept looking at him. “What do you want me to do?”

Nik’s chest was so damned tight. “Anything!” Nik yelled. “I want you to do _something_. I want Cameron to stop being so damn selfish, I want Zareth to use his damned head and I want-” Nik stopped talking and planted his empty glass on the counter and stormed out of the house until he was on the front porch.

Nik doubled over, breathing hard with his hands on his knees. Tears unwillingly streamed down his face while his thoughts were both racing and completely void at the same time. Nik’s body locked up and he choked on his breath at the sudden cold air trapped in his lungs, making it even _harder_ to breathe.

When Nik’s body was finally in line, and Nik felt like he just got the hell beat out of, he let out a sharp breath, combing his fingers in his hair and gathering himself before going back inside, wiping hard at his face. He cut a cold look at the nearest sentry, daring them to just _say_ something. But Cam had them trained well since they didn’t so much as blink at his latest nuclear meltdown.

Nik walked back into the kitchen to see Lev trying to calm down an upset Eden. Zareth was looking distraught and worried about the wriggling demon baby in Lev’s arms, pale face flushed grey from how hard she was screaming. He let out a breath. “She okay?”

Lev nodded. “She’s just not happy to be woken.”

_Or she’s just not happy because one of her fathers is bleeding out two rooms away from her bedroom_ , Nik thought. But guilt still spliced through him. “Give her to me.” When Lev handed her over, Nik lightly bounced her and kissed her head, mumbling, “ _Esta bien, bebe_.”

Tears still rolled down her cheeks, but she did eventually start calming down after a while, small fingers clawing into Nik’s bare chest. Zareth was still staring at them. “Can I help you?” Nik asked him, still rocking her.

“I… no. Sorry, I just-” Zareth seemed at a loss for words. “We’ve been trying for a baby for a few years, that’s all. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Nik waved him off, but kissed Eden’s cheek again while Lev eventually came over to stroke Eden’s hair and press his cheek against Nik’s. Nik bit down on Lev’s shoulder, mumbling, “You really should take a shower and get that blood off you. Zareth should too.” He looked over at Zareth trying to keep himself busy by staring at the counter. “I’m sure handsome over here won’t mind walking around in a towel while we find him some clean threads.”

Zareth’s head snapped up, his mouth opening to argue, but his eyes rested on Eden and his argument died in his throat. He nodded. “Sure. That’d be fine, thank you.”

Lev nodded a little and then kissed Nik’s cheek, before offering to show Zareth where the bathrooms were. When they both disappeared, Nik settled at the counter, slightly buzzed now, but sober enough, he could take care of Eden. He hummed a lullaby he had learned while pressing his lips to the top of her head, inhaling that pure _baby_ smell.

After a few minutes of quiet, Eden started getting fussy. Nik kissed the top of her head. “Getting hungry, baby?” he asked, getting up from the stool and starting for the fridge to pull out some already cooked hamburger to warm up.

He had her fed and settled again by the time Zareth and Lev both came out- Lev dressed back up in those bear pajama pants and one of Nik’s shirts while Zareth held true to being in just a towel. “Well,” Nik said, bouncing Eden lightly. “At least one good thing came out of today, isn’t that right, Zareth?”

Zareth made a face, before awkwardly folding his arms over his bare chest. “I suppose,” he allowed. “Though, I don’t know how appropriate this is in front of the baby.”

Nik snorted. “I don’t think she really minds.”Eden babbled through the metal spoon in her mouth, waving a hand towards Zareth. Nik smacked a kiss on her cheek. “See? A lady of good taste. She takes after me.”

Zareth rolled his eyes, but kept looking at her. “Can… is it okay if I hold her?”

Nik looked over Eden’s head at Lev for his reaction, but Lev just blinked at Zareth. “…Be careful with her.”

Zareth almost looked downright giddy beneath his stoicism. Nik gently put her in Zareth’s arms, carefully positioning them so he didn’t drop her on her head. Eden didn’t seem to care and just went for the damp long wet hair hanging loose at Zareth’s shoulder with a ferocity that made Nik nearly cackle at the pained look on Zareth’s face when she started yanking. “Hah, how’s that long hair treating you now, soldier boy?”

Lev nudged him. “Be _nice_.”

“I _am_ being nice,” Nik said, nudging him back.

Eden screeched and tried shoving Zareth’s hair into her mouth, but Zareth just gently pulled it out of her tiny claws and moved it just out of her way. “She’s fine. Demon children are notorious for putting things that don’t belong in their mouths.” He bounced her a little. “Nothing a little training won’t fix eventually.”

“Bold words for someone who doesn’t have any kids,” Nik said, dryly.

Zareth just shrugged. “Had plenty of siblings.”

“What was that like? I never had siblings,” Lev asked.

Both he and Zareth said, “Loud.”

Zareth seemed to look almost sad as he said, “A little crowded. There were seven of us, and I was the oldest. We fought a lot, but we were pretty close for the most part. I was pretty close with my youngest brother. Acyn was… a bit of a mess, but he had a good heart.”

Eden tried clawing at Zareth’s face and when she couldn’t do that, she started getting wiggly and fussy, babbling angrily at him. But her babbling turned into shrill giggles when Zareth blew raspberries on her cheek. Zareth looked vaguely pleased when she started clapping her hands. “Has she started crawling yet? Looks to be about that age.”

Lev nodded. “Yes.”

Zareth had opened his mouth again, but looked to the doorway, where Cameron suddenly stumbled in. Nik was already moving, going to prop him up before Cameron collapsed against the ground again.

“What are you doing up?” Nik demanded. He looked behind them, to see if Sazra was following, but she was sulking back down to her hideyhole. “Cam?”

Cameron waved him off, trying to push Nik away while he went for a stool. “I’m fine. Just. Need a drink.” He blinked up at Zareth blankly. “Make me one. Since you helped yourself to my towels.”

“You need to go to bed,” Lev said.

“I need a _drink_ ,” Cameron rasped, sharply. “Zareth. Now.”

Zareth didn’t move, and Nik got in front of Cam’s line of vision. “Okay, _maybe_ you should lay off the booze since you just got pulverized? Get in bed and heal a bit more? Before you upset Eden? You _are_ covered in your own blood, Cam.”

Cameron looked past Nik to Eden, who was staring at Cameron with wide eyes. She did look seconds away from her second nuclear meltdown. When Cameron hesitated, Zareth said, “If you don’t I’m turning in my resignation.”

Cameron didn’t even blink as his eyes shifted up to meet Zareth’s. “Excuse me?”

“Cameron, _please_ ,” Lev said, softly.

Zareth stared Cameron down. “You’re going to upset your daughter,” he said, in a low voice. “And we both know I am paid extremely well for a reason.”

“Fine,” Cameron bit out. “Expect to feel that in your paycheck.” Cameron got back up to his feet, and would have fallen flat on his face, had Nik not steadied him. He led him back to the bedroom, with Lev on their heel.

“Would you rather we go to Lev’s room?” Nik asked, stopping them in the hallway. “It is, ah, less covered in blood.”

“So am I,” Cameron said, dryly.

Nik rolled his eyes. “Yes, but that _could_ be fixed with a bath. I’m sure your floorboards need ripped out.”

Cameron hesitated, but nodded. “Fine. I’m going to need…”

When Cameron’s voice trailed off, Nik suggested, “Help?”

Cameron nodded tersely.

“Okay,” Nik agreed. “Lev, can you go run some water in the tub? We’ll be there in a second.”

Lev gave a quick, “Okay,” Before starting up ahead.

When Lev was out of ear shot, Nik looked at Cameron. “Cam, what happened?” Nik asked, in a quiet voice. “Please tell me, I want to know who did this to you.”

Cameron stared blankly at him. “Destris. I’m fine, though. He wasn’t going to kill me.”

“ _Cameron_.”

“Well he wasn’t,” Cameron said, flatly. “If he wanted me dead, I would be.”

Nik’s head dropped back and he sighed loudly. “Stars.” He snapped his head up and started back up dragging Cameron down the hallway. “Being in a relationship with you is like living in a hornet’s nest, you know that?”

“Good thing it’s not a relationship then,” Cameron said.

“You kill me,” Nik muttered, toeing the bathroom door open. “Lev can you help the cripple bathe?”

“Yes,” Lev said, before, “Nik, don’t be cruel.”

“Oh, I could be crueler.” Nik said, sitting Cameron down to get the last of his clothes off. “Isn’t that right, Cam?”

Cam, of course, ignored him and looked at Lev. “You don’t have to help me. I’m sure I can manage just fine.”

“I want to,” Lev said. “I’m worried about you.”

Cameron looked vaguely annoyed, but allowed it. “Go keep an eye on Eden,” he told Nik. “Lev, help me.”

Nik was halfway out the door before turning around. “If you need help, come get me.” But then he turned back around and disappeared out the door before Cameron got even more pissy.

——–

Afterwhile, Zareth managed to get his way into Cameron’s study and found the paperwork for the club. It took him a few hours, but he got every last piece done and double checked for errors before going to knock on the bedroom door he was directed to.

“ _What_.”

Cam’s voice was so hoarse and irritable.

“It’s Zareth,” he said, holding the work to his chest. “Can I come in?”

He was quiet for a few seconds before the door opened, Lev standing on the other side to let Zareth in wordlessly. He squeezed past him and stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. “I, um, did the paperwork for you,” Zareth said. “Double checked it and everything. I figured you’d not be… up to doing it for a while.”

Cameron’s face was somehow even more pale in pain as he forced himself into a sitting position to hold out a battered hand wordlessly for the paperwork still in Zareth’s hands.

Cameron’s sharp “Well?” had Zareth leaning over to hand it to him.

“Double check if you want,” he said. “But it’s all right.”

Lev settled down beside Cameron, peeking over Cameron’s shoulder while Cameron double and triple checked his work. When he was finished, he looked up Zareth, handing the paperwork over to Lev wordlessly.

Lev instantly went to put it on the desk before coming back to climb up beside him. Cameron was still looking at Zareth, gaging and studying him. “Thirty percent not including tips should suffice, I think.”

Zareth blinked. “What?”

“You’re trying for an infant with your wife, yes?” Cameron said. “I think a thirty percent raise should suffice.”

“I- _what_?”

“Did I stutter?” Cameron asked.

“No? I just-”

“Did you fall and hit your head on the way to the bedroom, then? Can you not process words?”

“ _Cameron_ ,” Lev said, with a sharpness that had Cameron’s lips thinning.

“I didn’t do it for a _raise_ ,” Zareth groused. Gods forbid he do something nice for such an emotionally bankrupt demon.

“Are you saying _no_? I’d have thought you’d want more money since you are so keen on having children.”

“I’m- no. I’m not saying no,” Zareth said, before it was rescinded. “I- Thank you, Cameron. I’ll keep things going at the club until you’re able to get back. I already know how to do everything, and will make sure you have the final count.”

Cameron nodded, pleased. “Good.” Then he added, “Why _did_ you do it?”

“Because I’m a nice person?” Zareth said.

That seemed to amuse Cameron, but he just dismissed him and laid back down in the bed with jerky, pain laced movements.

Zareth went to find Nik and Eden and found them only a few doors down in the nursery. Nik was sprawled out on the floor sitting next to a sitting Eden who was contently chewing on a toy set of keys. Nik looked up at him. “So what’s it this time?”

“Thirty percent,” Zareth grumbled.

“A rich, rich demon,” Nik said. “Not as rich as Cam, but still. You have to be the best paid bartender in, at the very _least_ , Razya.”

“It’s to make up for how often Cameron fucks people in front of me,” Zareth said, drly.

“Okay, last I checked, _you_ fucked _me_ a couple of times.”

“Mm.”

“‘Mm’ indeed. Lev still glued to his side?”

“He is, yes.”

“Cameron still beaten to hell and back?”

“He is.”

“I’m guessing Lev hasn’t worn him down,” Nik said.

“Well,” Zareth said, “If I was Cameron I’d probably say the same thing. I fought in that war for a very long time. And I’m more forgiving than he is.”

Nik was quiet for a few seconds before, “Noted. Are you heading out or staying the night?”

“I… can I stay? I want to make sure he sleeps through the night,” he said, despite knowing he would. Cameron Luain was a cockroach.

“Don’t you got a Missus to get back to?”

“I’ll let her know I’m here,” he said. “She’ll understand.

Nik nodded and rolled over onto his back. “Yeah, go ahead. Gotta keep wearing the towel though.”

Zareth rolled his eyes. “No problem.”

Lev came back into the room, looking upset and tired. He gave a small, “He won’t let me heal him, still.”

Nik sighed loudly, still on his back. Eden smacked him for it, too. Nik’s face scrunched up and he said, “Don’t hold your breath, babe. Demons are prideful creatures.” Lev just sighed. “Nothing you can do about it until he gives you the okay.”

—-

Lev glanced back at the bed. Cameron and Nik both were asleep. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Nik’s forehead, and fussing with the covers. If Cameron opened an eye to see what he was doing, Lev pretended he didn’t see it, and instead slipped out of the room. After looking in on Eden as well, Lev padded towards the kitchen. He was hungry. Again.

After making himself a sandwich, he settled on the counter and started flipping through the book he’d left. Twice over he’d read it cover to cover, and now he was perusing at random. It had chapters on everything from pregnancy to toddlers, and Lev knew he should be reading more on six month olds, but that was too close to home, and so instead he opened the book to the beginning and started all over.

The preface reminded him that this information was dated. He knew that. His mother had bought this book when Lev was barely a thought. Almost a hundred and fifty years ago. Though, he had to hope not _that_ much had changed since he was born.

He chewed on his thumbnail, slowly flipping the pages. He knew how conception worked, thank you, and there was no need to remind him how hard it was for angels to conceive. His parents had tried for well over two centuries to have him. The fact that Amara and Reneé were born so close in age was a miracle in and of itself.

Lev’s eyes glazed over as he skimmed over paragraphs. It was all information he’d read before, and he wasn’t sure why he was rereading it all. Front to back, back to front, twice over, and he didn’t need a third. He needed a new book. He needed a clear head and to stop crying at the drop of a hat. A month ago, or was it two, he’d not been able to cry, and now he cried more constantly than he had before he’d stopped.

With a sigh, Lev slid off the counter. He was still hungry, and he was starting to get self conscious about how much he ate. He’d only been half joking when he’d accused Nik of plumping him up. He’d gained weight, plenty of it at this point. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked in the mirror and seen softness blinking back, not like this. It was both comforting and frightening.

He couldn’t blame them entirely though. Lev’d had free reign in the kitchen for snacking, and he’d taken advantage. Just as he was now. After some rummaging, Lev pulled out a jar of pickles, and some peanut butter. He snagged the book off the counter, and settled on the floor cross legged.

He didn’t make it two bites in before something crossed his mind. He stared blankly at the book’s pages, as if it’d give him an answer, any answer at all. Slowly, he closed the book. Even slower, he put away the food. All of the sudden he wasn’t hungry anymore.

Not meeting the eyes of any of the sentries, he padded back to the bedroom. Cameron and Nik were still sound asleep, but Lev couldn’t bring himself to join them yet. Instead he slipped into Eden’s room, and settled in the rocking chair. He wrapped his arms around himself, listening to her breathe.

If nothing else, she was perfectly fine. Even if she could pick up on the stress of the adults in the house, she still was content and happy, as babies should be. As they should be.

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. No. He was still restless in here. Despite that, he sat there for a good hour before he crept back to bed. Cameron’s eyes flashed in the dark, well aware of Lev crawling in bed beside Nik. Lev didn’t say a damn word. Didn’t trust himself to. Instead he snuggled up to Nik, sighed softly when Nik tugged him close, even in sleep, and closed his eyes again.

Sleep was a long time in coming.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for blood, violence, torture, death, death of a child, implied past sexual abuse, and pls don't hesitate from letting us know if we missed anything!

Lev stared at the ceiling. It’d taken Cameron fifteen minutes to get out of bed that morning. Lev’d barely fallen asleep by the time Cameron woke and started his painful attempts to start his day, and now Lev couldn’t get back to sleep.

Lev snagged his phone off the bedside table, scrolling through his contacts. He shot a text to Amara and then set his phone down again.

Sighing, he burrowed closer to Nik, breathing in his sandalwood and ocean scent, as if that would make any of this easier. Nik gave a sleepy sound, tucking Lev closer so he could bury his face in Lev’s neck. For a few more minutes Lev let him, absently tracing his fingers down Nik’s sides, following tattoos and muscle until his growling stomach drove him out of bed. He lingered long enough to brush Nik’s blue-streaked hair from his face and kiss the exposed forehead. “Hey. Come get some coffee,” Lev said, tugging on Nik’s hair. Better to get him up now, before Eden woke.

Nik grumbled at him, but made a move to get vertical, so Lev pressed another kiss to the top of his head, cupping his cheek. Nik’s eyes were still closed when he leaned up for a kiss, but Lev indulged him.

“Come on.” Lev tried to sound stern. He was pretty sure he sounded more indulgently affectionate than anything else, but he did pull away, so if Nik wanted anything else-

Nik held out a hand, which Lev took, tugging him to his feet. Almost instantly Lev pressed a hand to his chest, not trusting Nik not to lean over and fall asleep on the ground.

“If I trusted you to walk on your own, I’d ask you to carry me,” Lev said.

Nik pouted. “I can carry you,” he whined, scrubbing his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lev said, steadying him as he headed for the door. “I’m probably getting a little big for that now anyway. Not just skin and bones anymore.”

“I’ll just get more muscle then,” Nik mumbled, clearly still half asleep. “It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so, dear,” Lev said, patting Nik’s elbow, and then tugging him away from walking into the wall.

“I do say so,” Nik said, with all the indignity someone ready to doze off on their feet could muster.

That was when Lev managed to steer Nik into the kitchen, where Cameron was making his way painfully to the counter. Lev sat Nik down on a stool, and then scooted past Cameron. “Go sit down,” Lev told him. “I can get the coffee.”

Cameron sent him a glare. “ _You_ go sit down. You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lev said. “Sit. Down. I’ve got it. I- I wanted to talk to you both anyway. Before Eden woke up and all the chaos starts up again.”

“Make me,” Cameron challenged.

Lev looked at him, halfway to the coffee pot. “Cameron. Please? I’m- please. Let me do this. You won’t let me do anything else to help.”

“Cameron,” Nik said, rubbing his temples. “Just sit _down_. It’s too damn early for this.”

To Lev’s relief, Cameron sat down, even if it was in stony silence. Lev moved around in equal silence, mechanically making the coffee and pouring them both a cup. He grabbed a stool and sat down, pretending he didn’t notice how Cameron had watched his every move. Lev waited until Nik had gulped down half his mug before clearing his throat.

Lev rubbed his palms on his pajama pants, and then said quietly, “I texted Amara to come pick me up.”

Cameron didn’t even blink. Nik frowned, clearly trying to process what the hell Lev had just said. “Why,” he finally asked.

“I need- I need some time. Some- some space.” Lev did his best not to look down. He owed them that. “I can’t think- I can’t think here, and- and I’m not being much use right now. I need to step back and just- I need to figure some- somethings out.”

“Are you breaking up with us?” Cameron said dryly.

Nik shot Cameron a dirty look, and then looked back to Lev. “Are you coming _back_?”

Lev hesitated, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “No- I mean, yes, I mean- No, I’m not breaking up with you, yes I _plan_ to come back- I- I couldn’t stay away forever, I- I just need _time_. I need to _think_. So much happens around you both, and it’s all so much. I need to catch my breath.” He swallowed hard. “I know it’s shitty timing- but-”

“But?” Cameron pressed, just like Lev had been afraid he would.

“But I need this,” Lev finally said.

Cameron leaned back. “Fair enough. I can’t protect you anyway.”

“That’s not-” Lev wrapped his arms tighter around himself, closing his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” He hated himself, just a little, for how the tears pricked anyway.

“You don’t have to go.” Nik looked awake now. “You can stay. Why do you want to go? Is it because of yesterday? What I said to you?”

Lev shook his head vehemently, curling inwards. “No. No. It’s not that. It’s not you, either of you.” He scrubbed at his cheek angrily. “I just have to, Nik. That’s all I have for you.”

When Lev looked up, Nik was glaring at the counter. Cameron’s level gaze was on Lev, gauging him. Lev didn’t like the feeling.

“Take Eden with you,” Cameron finally said. “I can’t protect her either.”

“I can’t,” Lev said, softly. Even if it pained him so much it was hard to breathe.

Cameron nodded. “I’ll have Nate come get her,” he said.

Lev blinked. “Are you in that much danger?” He finally asked.

“What does it matter? You won’t be here. You’ll be safe with Amara.” Cameron’s tone was halfway dismissive.

“I wasn’t worried about me,” Lev said, sharpness entering his voice without his permission. “I’m worried about you. You’re hurt, and you won’t let anyone lift a finger to help you. Are you going to just send everyone away and sit there until he comes back?”

“It’s none of your business,” Cameron replied, face blank.

“Nothing is ever my business,” Lev said, standing. “I just sit in confusion, and get to be treated like a child when I don’t understand what’s going on. Just because I’m not strong or fierce or good at making people bleed doesn’t mean I can’t handle anything ever.” He rubbed his face, sniffing hard. “Whatever. I need to get dressed. Amara should be here soon.”

“What’s going on is that I have an angry client who is upset I took his job,” Cameron said.

Lev had no idea what to say to that. Neither, it seemed, did Nik, who stared at Cameron with an openly horrified expression.

“Go get dressed,” Cameron said, struggling to his feet and heading for the stove. “You’re probably right.”

Lev watched him for a few heartbeats before spinning on his heel and walking out the door. That was exactly why he needed to leave. It was so damn hard to think straight around Cameron. Or Nik, for that matter. They left Lev feeling like he was always half a step behind, off kilter and so full of emotions he didn’t know how to process.

Once Lev got to his bedroom, Lev peeled off his pajamas, and went rummaging for his own clothes. All his this time, not Cameron’s or Nik’s. He settled on the edge of the bed once he was done, and buried his face in his hands.

—

Nik was still staring at Cameron’s back, horrified at what Cameron said, but he was also torn between that and going after Lev to get him to change his mind. Cameron was acting so unfazed about literally everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours and Nik wasn’t sure how to take any of it. “He’s going to leave,” Nik said.

“As is his prerogative,” Cameron said, trying to get out a skillet. “I’m not his keeper and I have no intention of forcing anyone to stay with me. If you want gone, too, then go. I can’t protect you either.”

“You called Destris a _client_.”

“Yes?” Cameron said, back spasming as he finally got the skillet onto the stove top. “I know what I said, Nikolas, I was there. Do you not know the definition of the word?”

“Yes, I-” Nik was at a loss of words. “Just. Fine. Don’t go anywhere. I’m going to go talk to Lev.”

When Cam didn’t say anything, just kept attempting to cook, Nik sighed softly and went to the bedroom, where Lev was settled on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Lev hadn’t even looked up when Nik knocked on the doorframe. “Do you remember when I told you you had to decide if you could handle being here during your heat? Is this you deciding?”

Lev finally looked up at him, shoulders slumping. “This is me trying to decide with a clear head.”

“What- what did I do?” Nik said. “Was it something I said? Did? Annoy you one too many times?” Nik tried for a smile. “Is it because I said you were gross for not liking coffee. It was a joke. I promise you can just like your milk and honey and I’ll just judge you in silence.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Lev said. “Neither did Cameron.”

“Then _why_ ,” Nik said. “Why _now_. Something happened and now you’re leaving us. You don’t have to go, please don’t go. I love you.” Well, Nik hadn’t meant to say _that_ , but it was too late to take it back now.

Lev looked so hurt and he just stood. “That’s not fair, Nik. Throwing that in my face now. It’s not a magic band aid.” He went to grab a jacket. “I’m going to wait for Amara on the front porch.

Nik grabbed Lev’s arm before he pushed past him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Just. I’m sorry.” He let Lev go, though, and went to go to the kitchen where he dropped down on a stool and drop his hands in his hands.

“I’m guessing you didn’t succeed?”

“Probably got him to never come back,” Nik muttered.

“Sounds about right,” Cameron said, grunting as he reached for the eggs in the fridge. “Just let him go. If he wants to come back, then he will. If not, perhaps he wasn’t meant to be here for good.”

“I guess.”

Finally the telltale sound of Amara’s shitty motorcycle came closer and Cameron said, “Are you going to tell him goodbye?”

“No,” Nik said, face in his arms. “He probably doesn’t want me to after that.” When Lev didn’t come in to say he was leaving, and when the motorcycle started getting far away, Nik said, “See?”

Cameron flicked him a look while he started slicing up avocados. “Go get my phone.”

Nik slipped off the stool and wandered around the house until he found Cameron’s phone still speckled in dry blood. “Of course it is,” Nik muttered, making his way back to the kitchen. “Here.”

Cameron finished up his avocado and then took it from him. He put the phone between his ear and shoulder while starting back up on cutting up the… vegetable? Fruit? Whatever the fuck an avocado was.

“I am well aware of the time, Nathaniel,” Cameron said, coolly. “No, I don’t care that either of you are sleeping, either. I need you to do something for me.” Cameron paused, looking unimpressed at whatever it was that Nik could imagine Nate was saying. “Get Eden. Keep her for a while. I don’t _know_ , Nate. If I did I would give you a set time that I’d be picking her up. Consider it open ended. There isn’t anyone I know competent enough to take care of her for me. Good. Goodbye.” Cameron promptly hung up and put the phone on the counter and continued chopping up the avocados. “He’ll be here in a few hours. I’ll finish breakfast and then get her ready.”

“So you’re really doing it,” Nik said. “You’re giving my brother the baby? _Our_ baby?”

“It’s the right decision with Destris still in town,” Cameron said, neutrally. “You won’t let me kill her and I can’t protect her. It’s the only choice left.”

“ _I_ can protect her,” Nik said, defensively. “I am just as dangerous as you are, and apparently _more_ dangerous than you are since you refuse to raise a hand to your sadistic brother and refuse to let Lev heal you because of your damned pride.”

Cameron’s eyes flicked up at that and it was an effort to not shrink back at that ice cold look from him. “ _You_ can protect her?” he asked, coolly. “You? Who can’t even handle a minor injury without drinking two extremely strong drinks because you got too upset?”

“Did you seriously just call what you had a minor injury,” Nik said, staring at him.

“I’m alive and on my feet,” Cameron said, moving back to the stove with the diced up avocados. “So yes.”

“You’d be dead if it wasn’t for Lev and Sazra,” Nik countered. “Your back just got resplit open and all your fingers broken, and stars know what else. Do not tell me that was a minor injury, you fucking liar.”

“We don’t lie to each other, remember,” Cameron said, completely unfazed at Nik’s blatant yelling. The pan sizzled as Cameron dropped the chopped avocados into the vegetable oil. “Just because you can’t handle a little pain, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“You need so much therapy,” Nik said, still staring at him. He wasn’t sure if he felt bad for him, or if he was disgusted or just enraged at Cameron so clearly unable to see how flawed his logic was.

“No I don’t,” Cameron said, moving around the food with a spatula. “What’s a therapist even going to tell me what I don’t already know. At the end of the day the clock can’t be turned back, so it doesn’t make a difference.”

Nik hated that he couldn’t think of a damn counter to that. He had the same logic for it, but it didn’t sound right coming out of Cameron. “Whatever,” Nik said, plucking a cooked avocado cube out of the skillet and popping it into his mouth. “If you want to be that dense, so be it.”

———

After breakfast, Cameron made his way back to Eden’s nursery, taking longer than he cared to admit, but found her awake, sitting and chewing on a new stuffed animal. She laid her eyes on him and started waving around her chewed toy and squealing at him. Cameron grimaced. “Good morning to you, you little monster,” he grumbled, picking her up and carrying her to the changing table.

He made quick work of changing her diaper despite the pain lacing through his body. But he had a schedule to keep, and he was going to keep it. Eden, luckily, seemed to realise that Cameron was injured and kept her wiggling to a minimum.

He managed to get her stuff packed in record time and decided to use the remaining time sitting in the rocking chair with her feeding her. Eden contently took to her feeding with enthusiasm. He used his foot to rock the chair slightly. “Hopefully the angel will keep your schedule with little change,” he told her. “If he doesn’t, you have every permission to raise hell with him.”

Cameron liked to think the glint he saw in her eyes was her agreeing with him. When they finished the bottle, Cameron went ahead and changed her once more, just to be safe, and carried her and the diaper bag out to the kitchen where Nik was in fact waiting with Nate. Nate stared at him, but his face was neutral in almost a flash. “She ready?” he said, trying for a light tone that didn’t sit well with the expression on Nate’s face.

“Clearly,” Cameron said, blackness cutting around the corners of his vision while he shrugged the diaper bag off his shoulder and handed it over to him. “There’s clothes, diapers and everything else you need. I also included her schedule. I trust you can read? If not I’m sure Bay can for you.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “I can even tie my own shoes, too,” he said, shouldering the bag and going to take Eden from him. He brought her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “You ready, Baby?” he said, smiling down at her. “I bet we got plenty of toys for you to destroy.” Eden’s shrill giggle made Nate’s eyes crinkle. But that smile instantly evaporated into solemness when he looked back at Cameron, then at Nik. “She’ll be safe with us. I promise it.”

“Well good,” Nik said, bitterly. “Because apparently neither of us can protect her.”

Nate opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but deciding anything he had to say wouldn’t suffice. He just nodded in the end, lightly bouncing Eden. “I’ll send you updates,” he said, to both of them. “Good luck with whatever’s going on.”

Nik quickly got up from his spot on the stool and came over to press a kiss to Eden’s white hair. “I’ll see you soon, Baby. Promise.” He looked up to Nate. “Thanks, man. I won’t forget this.”

Nate shrugged. “What’s family for?”

—–

As if they could sense Lev’s mood, Reneé and Cin tiptoed around Lev as he curled up on the couch. Even Amara was subdued, and Lev almost swore she was hovering. Reneé had fed him, which he appreciated, but it only made him more homesick for Cameron’s cooking.

Eventually, though, they all just piled up on the couch, squishing Lev in the middle. Someone constantly had their hands on him, patting his hair and purring softly. Not home, but safe enough for now, even if his omega was unhappy he was so far from Cameron and Nik.

Lev buried his face against Cin, sniffling abruptly. Amara bit down on his shoulder, and then asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lev shook his head sharply. “I just- I need to think.” He sniffed a bit more, and then mumbled, “Maybe after a nap.”

“Yeah, maybe. You look like you only got fifteen minutes of sleep last night,” Amara replied teasingly.

“I did,” Lev replied.

Amara tugged at him, made him look at her. She searched his face, blue-grey eyes hard and serious for once. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just tired,” Lev said in a small voice. “I want to sleep. Please?”

After waiting Lev out didn’t get Amara anywhere, she sighed. “You want the couch or the bed?”

“They’re about the same level of comfortable,” Lev muttered.

At least she laughed at that. “Maybe they’re a good influence on you after all.” She ruffled his hair. “Listen. Reneé is officially late to school. Cin and I are going to drop her off, and then we’ll be back. We’ll be gone an hour, tops, alright? I’ll wake you up when it’s time for lunch.”

Lev made a face. “You’re not going to try to cook, are you?”

“Nah. I’ll use your card to order out,” Amara promised as she and the others peeled away. “Sleep here, sleep in my bed, sleep in Ren’s. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Okay,” Lev said, closing his eyes when Reneé pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “See you later.”

Without them, the apartment, tiny as it was, felt vast. No matter how tired he was, he couldn’t get comfortable. Not on the couch, not on either of the beds. There was nothing to eat in the kitchen and nothing to watch and nothing to read; Amara must have been late on her cable bill, and Reneé unfortunately had a much different reading taste from Lev.

Restless and irritable, Lev grabbed his jacket and scribbled a note for Amara to call him if she needed him. Maybe a walk would clear his head. So on a walk he went, following familiar streets blindly until he realized he was standing on his old porch, staring at a door he knew damn well was still broken.

After blinking a few times, he pushed the front door open. The living room was dark, but Lev could still see the old stain on the floor. He let out a small breath, and shut the door behind him, flicking on the lights as he padded deeper into the house. Once he reached the kitchen he hunted down cleaning supplies; cleaning helped him think, and maybe, one day, he could sell this place and be rid of it forever.

He wasn’t sure how long he was on his knees cleaning before he admitted defeat. He’d gotten all he could up, and if he wanted to sell this place it was likely that he’d have to replace the carpet entirely. At least now, though, it wasn’t crusted with his own blood, and merely damp as hell and stained.

Sitting back on his haunches, Lev wiped his cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying again. It made sense, though. Even now he swore his back twinged with the ghost of Remi’s blade. He was putting the cleaning supplies away when he heard a knock on the front door. Only after a moment of debate did Lev skirt around the damp patch in the carpet and open the door a crack.

A tall, dirty blonde man stood there. He was smiling faintly down at Lev, head slightly cocked to the side.

“Can I help you?” Lev ventured, just to be polite. He couldn’t place why he looked vaguely familiar, and a pang of guilt had him opening the door a fraction more. Had he just forgotten who this was?

“I was wondering if I could use your phone to call my brother? My car broke down,” the man said in a too-pleasant tone.

Lev hesitated. Something… something wasn’t right, and he was tempted to shut the door in this man’s face. He could smell that this was an alpha, and that only left Lev more wary.

Lev must have hesitated too long, because this strange alpha leaned closer. “It’s the middle of winter. Are you really going to leave me out here?”

That was enough Lev winced, mumbling a quick, “Sorry,” out of habit. He dug around in his pocket, and fished out his phone, sliding it through the crack. Surely an alpha would understand why an omega would be so damn wary of a stranger on his porch, and even if he didn’t that was not Lev’s problem.

The alpha flashed him another small smile, and started dialing. Lev couldn’t hear the dial tone, and barely caught whatever he was saying, but a chill went down his spine when he heard the alpha murmur Cameron’s name.

Already Lev was suspicious, and it took mere seconds to bounce to a chilling conclusion. In a flash Lev shoved the door shut and scrambled to hook the chain in place. The doorknob might be broken but the chain could buy him-

A shove against the door sent Lev stumbling back before he could even slot it into place. Lev could almost see it, now, what Zareth had said about it being Cameron, but _worse_. He bolted despite the leisurely stroll Destris was taking, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him and twisting the lock shut. A futile shove at the window told him it was jammed in a way that wasn’t natural- but how…?

Deciding now wasn’t the time to ponder about that, Lev looked around the room frantically. As he tried not to panic, he heard a knock on the bedroom door. “What’s wrong? It was just a phone call,” Destris said, voice syrupy sweet.

Lev’s hand dropped to his pocket, before he realized with a small omegan whine that Destris had his phone, and his landline phone was in the kitchen. He couldn’t call for help.

He was moving for his bedside table when Destris opened the door with a sharp twist to the doorknob. Lev froze, pressing his back to the wall and keeping the bed between them.

“Why are you so afraid?” The demon asked casually. “I can smell the fear on you.”

“A strange alpha just broke into my house,” Lev said, scooting closer to the bedside table. His voice shook. “Why wouldn’t I be afraid?”

“Am I really all that strange?” Destris cocked his head again. “We’re practically in-laws.”

Lev stilled by the bedside table, gripping the corner of it tightly. “I don’t know you,” Lev finally managed, trying to keep his breath steady and failing miserably. “And I don’t trust you.”

“Oh?” This time Destris arched a brow. “And you know Cameron? There’s plenty you don’t know about him.”

Lev wrapped his hand around the little lamp on his bedside table. He threw it as hard as he could, and scrambled over the bed, trying to make it out the door. Destris merely sidestepped the lamp and stuck out his foot. Lev barely managed to keep from falling on his face, twisting so his shoulder took the brunt of the fall instead of his face, or worse, his wrists.

Dazed, Lev didn’t get the chance to scramble up before Destris loomed over him, looking amused. “Carrying precious cargo, are we?”

It took Lev a few precious seconds of confusion before Lev blurted out, “No?” He scooted back, trying to get room to stand. Surprisingly, Destris let him stand, even if he kept prowling closer, green eyes glinting.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Destris asked.

A cold shiver went down Lev’s spine. He opened his mouth, and tripped over the coffee table before he could say anything. Stupid. He should have been moving closer to the front door. He started edging that way instead, keeping an eye on Destris. “I’m not pregnant. There’s no way.”

“You’re an omega. I’m sure you’ve taken many cocks up the ass. There’s plenty of ways.”

Lev shook his head sharply. “No,” he said faintly. “My family- we don’t- it takes so long for- I’m not _fucking_ pregnant.”

Destris gave him a slow once over, chuckling. “You certainly look it.”

Lev didn’t even have a response for that. Had it been any other time he would have been offended at the comment about the weight he’d gained from all the food Cameron had insisted he eat, but today he just yanked the front door open and tried to make a run for it.

Destris didn’t even stop him. Lev made it all the way to the neighbors front door, and when he looked over his shoulder, Destris had his hands in his pockets, stalking across the yard with a fluid grace that sent a shudder through Lev.

To his surprise, the door slid open before Lev could bang on it. Horror hit Lev a second too late as he stepped inside, the scent of rotting honey slamming him to a halt not two steps in the parlor. He gagged, hitting his knees as he stared at what used to be his neighbor- and her daughter.

Lev’s stomach lurched as he stared, too sick to move. “No,” he whispered, still taking in the sheer amount of golden blood splattered all over the place.

“They were in my way,” Destris said in a bored tone from behind him.

Lev fought another heave of his stomach, reaching for the infant. “They wouldn’t have hurt you,” he said, choking back tears. He drew his hand back, hugging his stomach as if that would help anything.

“They were angels,” was all Destris had to say, as if that excused this slaughter.

Lev turned around, hands clenched. “She was a single mother. You killed a _child_. They _wouldn’t_ have _hurt_ you.”

“No one can hurt me. Cameron wouldn’t even hurt me.”

“Then _why_ ,” Lev rasped. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because I can,” Destris replied easily.

Lev’s sharp, “ _Fuck you,”_ was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He flinched immediately.

Destris’ small smile did nothing to ease the twisting of Lev’s stomach. “Why would I defile myself with an angel when Cameron is right there?”

Lev flinched again, drawing back. “What do you want?” Lev demanded weakly, even as he stood on shaky legs.

This time Destris’ smile grew. “I want to hurt Cameron,” he replied.

That was more than enough for Lev, who turned around and made to bolt for the back of the house. He wasn’t ready for Destris to catch the back of Lev’s hoodie, yanking hard enough Lev choked.

“This is a really poor choice in clothing,” Destris said, before tossing Lev to the side. Lev landed directly in the middle of the glass coffee table, which shattered beneath him. Shards of glass cut into his hands when he tried to get up, and he could feel blood sliding down his face. Before he could get his bearings, Destris fisted a hand in his hair, and dragged him out of the pile of glass.

As Destris started dragging Lev out the door, Lev latched onto Destris’ wrist, trying to pull free. Destris wasn’t having any of that, and slammed Lev’s face into the doorway. Lev saw stars, but that wasn’t enough, because Destris tossed him down the porch stairs, letting Lev crumple in a heap, too dazed to move from the concrete sidewalk he’d landed on.

“You should be more careful, little bird,” Destris mocked, descending the stairs leisurely.

Lev pushed himself up. He’d fucking crawl if he had to, even if his head was spinning so much he wasn’t sure if he’d know which direction to go. He didn’t get far before Destris’ foot connected with his side, sending him sprawling again. Lev blinked up at him when Destris crouched beside him, grabbing Lev’s face.

“Are you alright? You’re bleeding,” he said with faux concern, swiping his thumb through the blood on Lev’s cheek. He popped said thumb in his mouth, eyes glinting. “I can see why Cameron bites you so much.”

“Let me go,” Lev said, unable to keep the panicked, pleading tone from his voice.

“Why would I do that, when we’re just getting to know each other?” Destris purred. Abruptly he yanked Lev’s head up, latching onto Lev’s throat with his fangs. Every instinct of Lev’s was screaming: he went limp out of sheer self preservation, giving a high pitched whine that was nothing short of pure omegan submission.

When Destris pulled back, his lips were shiny with golden blood. “Much better. I should bite angels more often.”

Lev closed his eyes tightly, well aware of Destris’ hand in his hair still, and of the blood gushing down his front. As Destris dragged him back towards Lev’s house, Lev tugged his magic up, hoping what he had left from healing Cameron would at least be enough to close up the wounds he had now. He was lucky: by the time Destris dropped him on his living room floor, he’d closed most of them, including the vicious bite to his neck.

Lev looked up at Destris, breathing hard and already crying silently. His omega whined deep within him, and he listened, arching his neck slightly in a show of terrified submission. Anything to keep Destris from lashing out again. Posturing like that had worked with violent alphas before, after all.

“Do you bare your throat like this for Cameron?” Destris asked. When Lev didn’t say a damn word, frightened and unwilling to provoke him further, Destris mused, “You’re too scared. I guess I should look like someone you trust.”

As he spoke, his features shifted, just enough. In a single blink, Lev was staring up at Cameron. His breath caught, and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. That wasn’t _fair_.

“Is this better?” Destris asked, and it was _Cameron’s_ voice Lev heard.

“Please,” Lev whispered, holding very still.

Destris crouched, grabbing Lev’s face gently. It didn’t- those were _Cameron’s_ hands, and those should have been comforting, were comforting, _weren’t_ comforting.

“Stop crying,” Destris ordered- Cameron- it was _his_ voice, and Lev hated that it worked, hated that his tears stopped. He held still, too afraid to say anything. It didn’t make- he didn’t understand- it shouldn’t have-

“Good boy,” Cameron- no, Destris- said, sending a shiver down Lev’s spine. That little smile was too- it was wrong, on Cameron’s face.

“No,” Lev said in a tiny voice, pulling at Destris’ grip on his face weakly.

“No _what_? Don’t you love me?”

Lev pulled back a second time, even as his eyes filled again. “No. You’re not _Cameron_.”

Destris’ grip on his face never faltered, though the hands holding him changed. “Is this better?” Nik’s voice asked.

Lev jerked back again, shoving at Destris’ chest with one hand. In the next heartbeat Destris had snapped his fingers. Lev screamed, hunching over, but Destris wouldn’t even allow that, stopping him with a palm to Lev’s forehead. The next sob that bubbled up damn near choked Lev as he stared up at Nik’s face, vision swimming.

“Let me go. _Please,”_ Lev whimpered.

To his surprise, Destris did. For a few seconds Lev just curled inwards, shocked by the release and overwhelmed by the pain. Nothing happened, even when Lev tottered to his feet. It was a game, Lev realised with dawning horror. Destris really was going to just let Lev walk right out that door and drag him right back in.

That didn’t stop Lev from stumbling past and down the porch, though. He made it to the mailbox at the end of his yard, and Destris had barely even stepped onto the porch. The demon was definitely just toying with him.

Lev leaned against the mailbox anyway, forcing his fingers back the way they should be with a strangled cry, and forced healing down his hands. They’d be fucked up and crooked, but at least the pain eased. He tossed another glance over his shoulder, in time to see Destris shift. A massive black panther was now loping across the lawn.

Lev bolted this time, but he didn’t even make it ten paces before the solid weight of Destris’ demonic form hit his shoulders, sending him face first into the sidewalk. Claws pricked through his jacket, a warning. The hot breath on Lev’s neck was a warning too.

Destris grabbed Lev’s hoodie between his teeth and started hauling Lev back towards the house again. Lev twisted, despite the futality, scrabbling with the zipper until he tumbled free. He barely got to his feet before a lazy swipe of Destris’ paw sent him sprawling again.

As easily as a cat would flip a beetle, Destris rolled Lev onto his back, planting a massive paw on Lev’s chest to pin him there. Practically hyperventilating, Lev stared up at him, unable to take his eyes off the fangs Destris flashed at him.

Maybe he should have, because a moment later claws were digging into his stomach, shredding the soft flesh there with little care of what damage it caused. Lev thrashed, shrieking as he shoved up against Destris, and only got his arm clamped between the demon’s jaws.

Pain radiated from both, stronger than it should have been, and only growing worse. Lev barely registered Destris dragging him back up the stairs. The pain swelled until it was the only thing was aware of, and by the time it faded to a steady pulse of agony he could think through, he’d lost all grasp of how much time had passed.

When he lifted his head, his breath rasping in his throat, Destris was seated in one of his arm chairs, watching him over the top of one of Lev’s battered romance novels. Blood caked off of Lev as he tried and failed to push himself up. His magic was moving sluggishly, barely any left, which explained why his stomach was still oozing yet more blood steadily. Rather than keep pushing, Lev dropped back down on the floor, exhausted. He could taste blood, the sickeningly sweet flavor flooding his mouth every time he gave a wheezing cough.

“Do you imagine Cameron wooing you like these characters?” Destris asked. Lev couldn’t muster up the energy to reply, Destris added, “He’s not capable of it.”

Lev closed his eyes. “I’m not stupid,” he finally croaked. “I know he isn’t. I don’t expect him to.” He sucked in a ragged breath. “He doesn’t owe me a damn thing.”

Destris gave a laugh. “The mark of true love.”

“He doesn’t love me,” Lev said after a long stretch of silence. “I don’t expect that either.”

“I didn’t say he did. Cameron doesn’t and can’t love anyone. _You_ however, do love _him_. And that is why I can play with you.”

Lev didn’t have an answer for that. He pressed a hand against his stomach, curling inwards on himself as he coughed hard. When he wiped his mouth with his free hand, it came back gold. He mumbled against the carpet, “What have I done to you? Why are you doing this?”

Destris closed the book. “You’re ruining my bastard with your soft heart.”

It took several seconds for that to process, but eventually Lev managed, “Eden?” He shoved a hand underneath himself, biting back a sob as he forced himself to sit up so he could stare at Destris properly.

“No,” Destris said, amused. “The other one.”

The sarcasm in his tone made Lev wince. “There’s nothing wrong with teaching her to be kind,” Lev finally said tiredly. “You could benefit from a few lessons yourself.”

Destris’ smile did nothing to calm Lev. “Are you offering?”

“Are you actually willing to learn?” Lev shot back, pressing his hand against his stomach harder, willing the last of his magic to close up at least the outside of his wound. There wasn’t much he could do about the internal bleeding, not right now.

“You dont need to teach me how to fuck you. But if you want to bad enough, I can offer that kindness.”

Lev flinched, eyes going wide. “I- that’s not- that’s not what I meant.”

Destris cocked his head, watching Lev. “Isn’t it though?”

“That’s not a kindness,” Lev said, unable to lift his voice above a whisper.

“That’s the kindest thing I could do for someone who’s destroyed countless numbers of my people.”

“I wasn’t- I never fought in the war.” Lev pulled his hand away from his stomach. Barely scabbed over, the best he could do. “I don’t _hurt_ people. Angel, demon, human, witch. I don’t- I don’t do that. I won’t.”

“All Angels are guilty in the gods’ eyes.”

Lev didn’t know what to say. He had no defense. It wasn’t his fault who his parents were, and it wasn’t fair to blame him for that. Not that Lev’s silence mattered. Destris seemed bored, standing. Before Lev could register what he was doing, he planted a vicious kick in Lev’s stomach, tearing open whatever Lev had managed to heal, and making everything far worse. Lev crumpled with an awful wheeze, choking on the too-sweet taste of his own blood.

“Broken toys have no use to me,” Destris said, leaning over Lev’s limp form.

It was several minutes before Lev realized he was gone. It was several more before he could drag himself towards the kitchen. Destris still had his phone, but Lev had always been old fashioned, and he had a landline around here somewhere.

When he found it, he yanked the cord that plugged the base in until the cordless phone toppled to the floor beside him. It took more than one try to dial, but eventually he curled up on the floor, one hand holding his stomach closed, the other holding the phone to his ear.

When the other line picked up, Lev closed his eyes, whispering faintly, “Cam- Cameron? I made a mistake.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Trigger warning for character death, implied past sexual abuse, implied self harm, and excessive use of the work ‘fuck’

Amara came home to an empty house. Her stress must have shown, because Cin pressed up behind her as she read Lev’s note. She patted his curls absently when he bit her shoulder, and sighed softly. “I don’t think he’s okay.”

“He smells like baby,” Cin observed.

Amara snorted. “He lives with a baby, Cináed. What did you expect.”

Cin bit down harder, and then licked the puncture wounds. “It’s a nice smell,” Cin eventually said. “Calming.”

“Softie,” Amara accused. “I don’t know why anyone’s afraid of you.”

He bared his teeth at her, but when she twisted to tug on his curls, he was quick to bury his face in her neck, purring. “Give him some time,” Cin muttered against her neck. “I wander. He might want to.”

Amara grumbled. “Stop talking sense. This is a senseless house. No sense allowed.”

Cin snorted, pulling away. “Okay.”

Still. As time inched by, Amara grew more and more uneasy. She caved after two hours of waiting, and called up Raziel. The angel barely had the chance to confirm Lev wasn’t there before she hung up. Cin watched her pace silently.

The next person she called picked up quickly. “Is Lev there?” She demanded instead of a hello.

_“No, he’s not. What’s wrong?”_ Nate replied.

She considered hanging up on him, but knowing Nate, he would just call her right back. “He went for a walk, didn’t say where. I’m being paranoid probably, I just wanted to know where he was. It’s just a bad feeling, that’s all.”

Nate paused. _“Do you need me come help you find him?”_

After chewing her lip for a few seconds, Amara said, “No. Bay’s ‘bout ready to pop. You should be with your mate. I’ll- I’ll call Nik, see if Lev went home. He was really mopey while he was here, he probably missed them.” She forced her tone to be light and teasing as she added, “Give Bay a big old smooch from me.”

_“Are you sure?”_ Nate said after another moment of hesitation. _“I can help for a few hours.”_

“Nah. I’ve got Cin, I’ll go bug Nik, we’ll drag Cameron out by his ear if we have to. Focus on your mate. I’m sure he’s grouchy enough I took your attention away from him this long already.” She closed her eyes. “But thank you, Nate. I’ll keep you updated. Promise.”

Again Nate hesitated. _“Are you sure?”_

“Positive as one of Bay’s pregnancy tests.”

Nate sighed. _“I’m hanging up now. Good luck.”_

“Bye, Nate.” Amara hung up, and chewed on her phone case while she stared at the floor.

“Are you going to actually call?” Cin asked from the couch.

“I’m still debating,” Amara groused, before dialing. “Cameron? Is Lev there?”

—

Nik was still slumped at the kitchen table nursing a tequila sunrise when Cameron reached for his freshly cleaned phone half a second before it even started ringing. He didn’t even look up from his cleaning the knives when he instantly said, “Where is he?”

Nik blinked and blinked again, looking down at his drink and then back at Cameron. “How- what? Did you know that was going to ring? Is Lev okay?”

Cameron, of course, ignored him and listened to whoever it was that decided to call at this forsaken hour. “You left him alone? Now?” Cameron said. “You know as well as I do that he’s about as dangerous as a newborn. I knew you were annoying, but I hadn’t realized you were an idiot.”

Nik sat up when Cameron’s mouth ticked. “So much for that magic, hm?” Cameron got up from the table and correctly assumed Nik would follow as he said, “Oh, I can do both at the same time, Amara. Human blood does do that.”

_Amara_?

“What’s she saying?”

Cameron just hung up and tossed him the phone without looking back at him. “She lost Lev,” he said, neutrally. “So I’m getting healed enough to make up for her incompetence. I’m still too injured right now.”

Nik instantly looked down at the phone and called her number. She answered immediately and said, “ _You’re a dick_.”

“Don’t I know it,” Nik said. “What’s going on.”

“ _Lev left me a note, saying he went for a walk. But I don’t know how long he’s been gone_.”

Nik closed his eyes and sighed. It was too early for this. It was too damned early. No wonder Cameron sent Eden away. Maybe he really wasn’t capable of protecting her. “Does… your magic say anything?” he asked. “You know that… thing you can do?”

“ _I have a bad feeling. It’s probably me being paranoid_.”

Anxiety shot through Nik’s stomach when Cameron turned his head just enough to say, “You’re not being paranoid.”

“Cam said you’re not being paranoid, Mar.”

“ _Does Cameron want me to meet you there, or does he want to come meet me_?”

Cameron said, “I’m not going to show up to that squallor you call an apartment, and I need to get healed. It’ll save time to just come here.”

“Did you catch that?” Nik asked her.

“ _He’s being a bitch again. Yes, I can hear him_.”

“You make it sound like it ever stops,” Nik said, sighing. “How long you going to be?”

“ _Depends on if I crash my motorcycle on the way there or not,”_ Amara said. “ _The roads are getting icy_.”

“Okay,” Nik said. “Just. Be careful, Mar. Can’t be worrying about you too.”

“ _No, I refuse_ ,” Amara said, before promptly hanging up on him.

Nik sighed bitterly and shoved the phone into his pocket. But it promptly rung again. It was Lev’s cell but Cameron said, “Give me the phone.”

Nik blinked, and handed it over before he could think of an argument to that clipped tone. Cameron held it to his ear, back spasming as he descended the stairs. “Hello?” he said, in a tight voice.

“Lev?” Nik asked, leaning closer.

“Of course I’m still alive,” Cameron said. “It’s hard to kill me.”

“Not Lev.”

Cameron ignored him. “I see you enjoy my toys,” Cameron said, coolly. He paused, listening to whatever it was Nik assumed Destris was saying. “You never did like sharing,” Cameron said. “Don’t be daft, love is useless. He’s been here because he enjoys my cock in his ass. No more, no less.”

A chill ran down Nik’s spine and it had nothing to do with the cool air around them as they stopped in front of Sazra’s room. Cameron kept talking to Destris while he sat down silently on the cot, arms tightening as he braced himself for Sazra’s healing. “You are not the only one who uses my services, Des. As you know, I made my living sucking cock.”

Sazra’s face closed completely as she pulled Cam back to sink her claws into his skin. Cameron jolted, muscles tightening. He damn near dropped the phone as he let himself be baited by whatever it was his sadistic brother was saying. Nik said, “Okay, that’s enough.” He grabbed the phone from him and held it to his ear. “What the hell is wrong with you? Cameron is your _brother_.”

Destris’ laugh made Nik halt in place. He ground his teeth when Destris smoothly said, “ _He isn’t my brother. He’s a_ ** _bastard_** _. I know you angels are soft hearted, Nikolas, but to us demons, bastards are property. Nothing more. Nothing less and if I want to fuck someone, then I damn well will_.”

“Where’s Lev?” Nik said. “I know you know, you sick fuck.”

Destris hummed and Cameron flicked a blank, pain laced stare his way. “Stop talking, Nik. He’s not going to tell you, alright? He called to taunt.”

He could hear Destris click his tongue over the line. “ _He never did have a sense of humor. Whatever do you see in him_?” Destris asked. “ _I can’t believe you actually_ ** _love_** _him. It’s just an infatuation, you know that right? Do you see yourself in a century, with a little family of your own. With him as your husband?_ ” Destris was laughing so hard. “ _Gods. I feel sorry for you. Thinking that Cameron is capable of something like that. Did your pet angel think that too? Was he so mooney eyed for Cameron that he completely overlooked the fact that Cameron is a whore and a killer who has already killed a previous lover? Who says you or Levant won’t be next?_ ”

Nik didn’t even allow the blink, even when Cameron was staring him dead in the eye, not saying a damn word, either. Nik just hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He picked at a bracelet, turning his attention to Sazra. “Hurry the fuck up.”

—-

Amara stomped up the front steps, huffing. Why the fuck Cameron decided to live in an icy, wintery wasteland was beyond her. She damn near wrapped her cycle around a fucking tree twice on the way here.

“You’re not fucking poetic, asshole,” she muttered to herself, shoving the door open.

Not five steps inside a sentry jumped her, but that was to be expected. She slid to the side, shoving her elbow against the sentry’s back as she hooked a foot around his ankle. The second he hit the floor she dropped her weight on him, shoving a dagger against the base of his skull.

“I’m not in the fucking mood to play games,” she hissed. “Don’t push me.”

Footsteps announced Cameron and Nik’s presence, but she didn’t look up, even when Cameron said, “Took you long enough to get here.”

For a long moment, she wrestled with an abrupt impulse to shove the blade home anyway, but she leashed it, tucking that thought away for later, and stood. “You look like shit, Cameron. You sure you’re up for this?” For once, she wasn’t joking around, she wanted an honest assessment.

“The car’s already going. Get in it,” Cameron said, completely ignoring her demanding question.

She set her jaw, trying not to tense. “Guess that answers my question on if you wanted me to follow on my bike,” she muttered, before flicking Nik a look. “I’m assuming you’ve already claimed shotgun?”

“Yep,” Nik said shortly.

“Fucking fabulous,” Amara grumbled. She looked down at the sentry she’d pinned to the floor, and deep violet eyes met her gaze. The hatred there didn’t bother her. She just turned on her heel and stalking out the door. “You’re lucky I like you, Nik.” She sheathed her knife as she headed back outside.

Nik rolled the windows down as soon as he was in the car. Amara slid in the backseat after a moment of hesitation (and, admittedly, a Look from Cameron), but it took another look to get her to put on her seatbelt.

“Where the fuck are we looking first?” Amara demanded.

Cameron didn’t even answer, instead tapping away at his phone, and then fiddling with the GPS installed in his car. Rich motherfucker.

The silence was unbearable, but Amara knew better than to try to talk. Nik wasn’t saying a damn word, which Amara assumed meant he was working himself into a panic, as if that would fucking help anything. All he did was stare out the window and pick at his bracelets.

“Hey,” she said sharply, kicking the back of Nik’s seat. When he didn’t even glance back at her, just kept plucking at the bracelets on his wrists, she scooted forward, ignoring Cameron’s dirty look, and smacked Nik’s shoulder to get his attention. Anything to get him to fucking _stop._ She dug around in her pockets until she found what she was looking for. “I forgot to tell you, but you left this at my house. A-fucking-gain.” She dropped a guitar pick in Nik’s hand, and settled back with a huff.

It worked, at least. Nik still didn’t say anything, but he went to running his thumb over the pick instead of picking at his bracelets.

She glared out the window as the streets slowly became familiar again. Too familiar. “You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me,” she said, straightening. “That’s not-” She stared at the house at the end of the cul-de-sac they were approaching. “Lev’s not there, but that’s a fucking low blow.”

Cameron pulled to a stop outside Remiel’s abandoned house anyway. Amara thumped the headrest of his seat.

“You know he’s not there,” she said, sharply. Anxiety roiled somewhere behind her ribcage, an awful feeling she couldn’t shake. “Why the fuck did you stop?”

He shot her a look before pulling his phone out.

Not a second later, it began to ring.

—

Cameron had his phone in his hand and had to his ear not even before it had a chance to get to it’s first ring. He hadn’t even looked at the caller ID before saying, “Where are you.”

He barely heard the faint, “ _Cam- Cameron? I made a mistake_.”

“Where. Are. You,” Cameron said, putting his car in reverse and starting to drive. “I’ll come get you.”

“ _Back at my house_ ,” he said, too quietly. “ _Please don’t be mad at me_.”

“What the fuck is he doing back at that house,” Amara said.

Nik’s only reaction was the tightening of his jaw, but Cameron just blatantly ignored Amara while he started for Lev’s address. “Keep talking,” Cameron told him. “We’ll deal with your bad choices later, but first that requires you in _my_ house.”

Lev mumbled, “ _I want to come home._ ** _Can_** _I come home?_ ”

“Of course you can,” Cameron said, tightly. “Who else is going to keep Nik busy.” Lev just gave him a weak laugh, but fell far too quiet for Cameron’s taste. “I said to keep talking,” Cameron said. “Do as you’re told.”

It was a few seconds before Lev said, “ _I wanted to sell the house_.”

“And you still can,” Cameron said, coldly, blowing every stop sign and light on the way. “I’m sure there’s some needy angel that needs a small house with cramped rooms somewhere. Blood stains come out.”

Lev gave another small laugh. “ _Not everyone needs to live in a mansion, Cameron_ ,” Lev said.

“That’s because not everyone has decent taste,” Cameron said, flippantly. “Some are too poor to afford decent housing. Which is where you come in.”

Lev tried for a teasing tone. “ _Are you mocking my need to take care of everyone_?”

“I don’t know,” Cameron said. “Am I?”

Lev’s house came into view. Cameron just pulled the car into the yard and as close to the door as possible. Nik’s face paled, but he said nothing. Cameron said into the phone, “We’re here. Keep talking.”

“ _I’m tired_.”

“I know,” Cameron said, getting out of the car, walking past the thick trail of golden blood soaking into the light snow covered grass. The midafternoon sun made it reflect and glimmer in the daylight. Cameron ignored the rotting honey smell burning through his nose and shouldered past the wide open door on the front porch.

Nik’s breath was tight and shallow behind him; Amara was on his heel. Cameron weaved through the small space, following the bloody path to Lev curled into himself, holding the phone. Amara was already peeling out of her leather jacket and pulling her black tank top over her head and shoved it into Cameron’s extended hand. “Use that.”

Cameron was already moving and looking Lev over, looking for where it was bleeding most. Lev’s eyes opened slowly and he stared up at Cameron. “That you?” he mumbled.

“I told you to keep talking,” Cameron said, flatly, placing the shirt on Lev’s still bleeding stomach.

His eyes closed again. “That’s you.”

Cameron could feel Amara staring at Lev before shifting her gaze to him. “I don’t have angel healing,” she said.

“No shit,” Cameron said, over Lev’s outcry as he scooped him up. He ignored the splitting pain in his back. “The only kind of useful you are is being a pain in my ass. We’re going to an actual healer. Nik- drive.” He was moving past them both, down the front porch and into the awaiting back seat. When Amara tried moving to the backseat with them, Cameron bit out, “Up front.” He didn’t give her the option to argue and closed the door before she could climb in anyway.

“Drive,” she said, to Nik, before turning in her seat to look back at them. At Lev. “What the fuck did he do to you?”

“Amara,” Nik said, tightly enough it was a warning drawn taut. “That’s enough.”

Cameron wouldn’t have been surprised if Nik kicked her out of the car if she pushed further. Amara just turned around in her seat sharply and buckled up, looking back at Lev. “I’m assuming we’re going to see Ash?”

“You assume right,” Nik said, flicking his dark eyes into the rearview mirror at them. “He’s not that arrogant for no reason.”

Amara pulled out her phone, texting, who Cameron assumed was the arrogant angel himself. Amara relayed Ash’s message and Nik drove even faster, going white knuckled at the wheel.

“I told you to speak,” Cameron said, tugging at Lev’s hair sharply. “You want to make me happy? Do as you’re told.”

Lev was trying to focus on Cameron’s face, but was failing at it. He was more staring _through_ Cameron, instead. Cameron ignored the twisting feeling cutting through his chest, when Lev said, “I’m scared.”

He knew that already. He could almost taste it. It was palpable.

“I didn’t- say anything to him,” Lev said. Cameron didn’t catch what Lev said when Lev started trailing off. But he did catch Eden’s name. That only confirmed his suspicions, but he shoved that into a box and wasn’t planning on thinking about it again when Lev’s bloody hand covered Cameron’s still applying pressure on Lev’s stomach. “I am- I was…”

“Keep. _Talking_.”

“Cam,” Nik said, sharply.

He ignored him, pressing his hand against Lev’s abdomen and wiped the shiny blood from Lev’s lip. Nik swung into the drive, going through the grass to the damned front steps, but Lev gave a little sigh, hand going limp and Cameron said, “It’s too late.”

Amara whipped around. “The fuck it is,” she snarled.

Cameron growled low in his throat, but his peripheral vision caught a flash of the annoying ginger stalking to the car. He pushed the door open in time for Ash to swing it open further and climb in with them. Ash’s red hair was pulled back from his face in a tight bun, green eyes flashing and glowing bright.

There was no trace of the insufferable smirk on Ash’s face as he quickly and efficiently assessed Lev’s body, fingers tracing down Lev, looking at all the wounds. He could sense Ash’s magic trying to find some shred of life- of _Lev_ in Lev’s broken and shredded body.

Blood seeped down Ash’s lip, even if his efforts were futile at best. Ash wiped his lip, streaking blood across his cheek as he tried pressing his magic into Lev harder. The car was getting hot enough that Ash’s hair was damn near limp with sweat. “Damn it,” Ash swore under his breath.

“Ash,” Nik said, tiredly.

“No,” Ash said.

“If he thinks he can do it, let him,” Amara snapped.

“He _can’t_ ,” Nik shot back, nails digging into the seats. “It’ll just kill him too.” He looked back at Ash. “You selfish bastard, _stop it_.” When Amara snarled at Nik, Nik cut her a dark look. “Why didn’t you stop him, huh? You’re so intent on letting Ash kill himself to bring Lev back. Why didn’t you stop Lev from _leaving_.”

“I didn’t know he was going to leave,” Amara yelled at Nik, before turning back to Ash. “Ash, just fucking stop. He’s gone.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! enjoy~

Ash could feel his magic draining piece by piece as he tried to force it into Lev’s body. He looked for a piece, a _scrap,_ of life but couldn’t find anything other than darkness and shadows. There was a faint, _faint_ light, but it disappeared and flickered out before he could catch it and when Ash tried forcing more magic into him, he felt fingers dig into his bun and yank him backwards hard enough, Ash fell onto his back in the _grass_.

A foot sat solidly on his sternum, pinning him to the ground. He used a bit of his magic, clearing his eyesight enough to see Nate standing over him, face tight and cold. “I will _not_ let my brother lose you too, you arrogant sonofabitch.”

Ash hooked his fingers into Nate’s ankle and was seconds away from burning him, but didn’t if only because Bay would have his head- or at least try to for harming his mate. “I can heal him,” Ash said. “Let- let me try.”

Nate’s heel dug into his chest. “No,” he said, coldly. “He is _dead_. Not even you can bring him back, Ash. And I will not let you try.”

Ash ground his teeth together. His fingers dug into Nate’s ankle. “I’ll burn you,” he warned.

Nate’s face cut into a diamond smile. “Try it.”

He could hear Amara stalk around the car. “Just fucking stop, Ash.”

Ash glared her way. “Mind your own damn business. This is above your paygrade.”

“Lev is my business,” Amara snapped.

“Lev,” Ash said, flatly, “ _was_ your business. Because none of you are letting me _fix him_.” He shot a warning pulse of heat up Nate’s ankle, but Nate didn’t budge an inch, despite pain lacing his face. “ _Nate_.”

“I am _ordering you_ ,” Nate said. “I let you up, you get up and go into the house and stay with Baylor.”

Ash’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded once, tersely. “Fine,” he bit out.

“Swear it?”

“Isn’t that what I just said,” Ash snapped. “Let me the fuck up so I can go babysit your mate while you deal with this shit mess.”

Nate’s warning look was swift before he finally removed his boot and held out a hand. He swiped it away and got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth while stalking into the house. Fuck this; he was done.

\------

Amara tugged her hands her her hair, watching Ash stalk back to the house. Fuck. _Fuck_. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Remi was dead; Lev was supposed to be safe. Amara should have sensed something was off. Not that she’d admit that to Nik.

She looked back at him, gauging his temper. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up with her fist in his face. He wasn’t the only one who had just lost Lev, and she hated the way she felt helpless. How she felt _useless_.

Nik slowly looked at her. “I’m sorry,” he finally said.

It was like the anger in her chest imploded, collapsing in on itself. Nik- he _never_ apologized. Ever. She wrapped him in a hug before she could think about it, burying her face in his shoulder. “Not your fault,” she said fiercely.

He was slow to hug her back, but he did. She just held him tighter. She wasn’t going to bullshit him; this wasn’t okay, and it would never be. But she could hold him, and so that’s what she was going to do.

The sound of Cameron starting to get out of the car caught her attention. She loosened her hold on Nik, nudging him towards Nate. Stars knew Nate would be better at comfort than Amara. Beyond hugs, booze was the only way she knew how to handle this, and that probably wasn’t a healthy thing to suggest. Not when Nik’s face looked so godsdamned blank.

Nate reached for Nik, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. He started to speak, but Amara ignored whatever he said, and moved to corner Cameron. She held up her hands defensively. “I have to ask,” she warned, “Before I go get shit faced. Do you want to take care of the body or do you want me to?”

Cameron looked her dead in the eye, calm as ever. For now, anyway. After making her wait for what felt like an eternity, but was probably more like half a minute, he said, “You take care of it. He’s your cousin.”

She swallowed her responses, cruel and tired alike, and just nodded once. “I’ll let you know when the arrangements are made. Go be broody somewhere else.”

To her surprise, Cameron nodded before walking away. Amara glanced up at the house, and then scooted into the back seat, cradling Lev’s head in her lap. She wiped the excess blood off his face, grimacing, before closing her eyes.

“You were doing really well,” she said softly. “Raz- Gramma was real proud of you, cuz.”

She spent a few minutes collecting herself before she dug out her phone. The first person she called was Cin, but all she said was “Pull Reneé out of school. I’ll talk to you when you get home.” After that, she started dialing again. There was too much to get put into place to waste time crying over Lev. Cameron wasn’t going to want his body in his car forever.

\-----

 _This has happened before_ , Cameron was thinking, stepping through the open doors of his brother’s house, blood slipping steadily past his fingers. _This has happened before and I should have killed Lev the moment I laid eyes on him_. He completely ignored anyone and everyone that looked his way, despite almost hoping one of them was idiot enough to try to speak to him.

Cameron went into the nearest washroom and washed the blood from his hands, arms, chest and face before stalking through the house to the nursery. It was harder than it should have been to open the nursery door. Eden was on the other side, chewing on a toy, sitting in the crib before looking up at him.

She must have been napping, Cameron thought, distantly.

The toothless smile around the half-eaten stuffed frog fell when she laid wide eyes on Cameron. He was unable to stop himself from going over and picking her up, even when she started crying against his chest.

Cameron pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling her scent, even if he had every reason to rip her to pieces. He just let her cry on him until her cries were nothing more than background noise to the collapsing towers in his mind.

\----

Nik hadn’t realized he was still shirtless until Nate started shrugging out of his jacket to put around Nik’s shoulders. “You’re going to catch your death if you keep doing this,” Nate sighed. “Let me go get you something warm? You’re- let me help you.”

Nate went from not feeling anything in the span of the last hour to being pissed off. He pulled Nate’s jacket off and shoved it into Nate’s chest. “I don’t need it. I’ll be fine,” he said, trying to sidestep his brother, but Nate caught his arm.

“ _Nik_.”

“ _What_ ,” he half snarled.

He hated the all too knowing look on Nate’s face. “This isn’t your fault, redbird.”

Nik ground his teeth. “Let me go.”

Nate instantly did, even if he looked pained to do so. The look on Nate’s face did nothing for the sharp twisting feeling cutting through Nik. “You can hit me if you want,” Nate said. “But it’s not going to make you feel better.”

Nik seriously debated on testing that theory, but shouldered past him and stormed into the house. He damn near bulldozed Bay coming down the hall before instinct had him stopping in place. “Stars, what do you _want_ ,” Nik said, annoyed. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“My house,” Bay said, folding his arms. “Bold words for someone trailing blood across my clean floors. But sure, make it sound like _I’m_ the problem in this situation. What is going on?”

“Where’s your booze?” Nik said, walking around Bay. “My boyfriend’s dead and I have no interest in being sober for the next decade.”

“What?” Bay sounded wary and a little alarmed. “Who? Lev? What happened?”

Nik ignored him and went to the kitchen where he started opening doors and cupboards. “Where the fuck is everything,” he muttered, under his breath. At least at Cam’s house he knew where all the good alcohol was. “Is this because Bay’s pregnant?” Nik said, mostly to himself. “What the hell.”

“Nik?” Bay asked, stressed, from the doorway. “What’s going on? _Nikolas_.”

Nik made his way around the kitchen before finding the stash. “Ah hah. Found it.” He swiped a bottle from the cabinet and settled down on the floor, working the top off and taking a long drink before bothering to look at a very pale Bay at the doorway. “Go get in bed,” Nik said. “There’s nothing _you_ can do.”

Bay opened his mouth again, but promptly shut it and somehow going more pale. He turned around and disappeared from the archway, calling for Nate. Nik decidedly settled back against the cabinet and took another long, steady drink. He doubted this would solve anything, but it did help that he wouldn’t feel anything either.

\---

Amara hung up and let her head drop back. This was the worst part of losing a family member; it’d only been- it was too soon after her parents’ death. Too soon, even if she hadn’t been immortal.

She looked down at Lev, petting his hair one last time, before sliding out of the car. She caught Nate’s eye as she stood, and almost rolled her eyes at the concerned look on his face. She circled the car, stopping by his side. “Don’t,” she muttered. “Guilt looks like shit on you. I told you to fuck off, politely, and you did. Politely.”

Nate just shook his head. “You should go check on Nik.”

“You really think I should talk to that asshole after some shit like that? We’ll just-” She snapped her head up. “Bay’s calling for you,” she said, right before the very pregnant omega himself appeared in the doorway.

“Nate,” Bay said, holding his large stomach. “The baby’s coming.”

Nate was up the porch steps in a heartbeat. If he’d had his way, he’d have scooped Bay up, but Bay smacked his arm away.

“I can walk,” Bay snapped at him as Amara trotted up behind Nate.

“Then get walking,” Amara said without pity. “You’re going to give your alpha a heart attack if you keep standing there bitching.”

Nate shot her a dark look, which she ignored. Bay, in turn, ignored her, and turned around so he could waddle back inside. Nate trailed after, and Amara stifled her uncharitable thoughts.

It took her half a second to track down Nik by scent alone. She looked down at him where he was sprawled with a bottle. “Please tell me you’re not stupid enough to have set off Bay’s labor with your fucking big mouth,” she said, scowling down at him.

“He was gonna give birth any day now anyway,” he replied with a shrug. “I just sped it up a little.”

“And you had the audacity to call me selfish, you prick.”

“What? We can’t both be selfish? You don’t have a monopoly on being selfish, Amara.” He stumbled over the word monopoly, slurring enough she was almost impressed at how fast he’d gotten drunk.

She snarled at him softly, but just dropped onto the floor across from him and snatched the bottle from him. When he latched onto her forearm with his fangs, she just switched the bottle to her other hand and took a deep swig.

Nik didn’t let go until she handed it back. Amara watched the blood gushing down her arm for a moment, before she stood up and grabbed one of Nate’s kitchen towels to wrap her arm with. “You bastard, you know I don’t heal as fast as angels.”

Nik’s mouth ticked up. “Do I?”

Amara tossed her bloody towel at his head. “Fucker.”

Nik just let the stupid towel fall to the floor and took another drink. Amara huffed, and wrapped her arm in a fresh towel. She plopped down beside Nik this time and waved her hand in Nik’s direction. “Booze. I need a hit.”

“Get your own.”

“No.”

He shrugged. “Then stay sober.”

“No.” She reached for the bottle. “I knew him longer than you did. Gimme.”

Nik proceeded to dump the whole bottle in her lap before he got up to get a new bottle. Amara gaped at him for a moment, before throwing the bottle past him. He didn’t even flinch when the bottle shattered beside him on the counter. “Fuck you, Nikolas.”

“You knew him longer, but you got him killed,” Nik said.

Amara went still, blinking at him. “Excuse me? What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?”

“Did I stutter?”

She stood, narrowing her eyes. “Lev’s death was not my fucking fault,” she snarled.

“You were the one to introduce us, you never should have left him with us when you know that we are _poison_. You should have _fucking_ known better, unless that special magic trick you got is horseshit after all.”

Amara didn’t register pulling back to punch Nik until she landed a hit with the wrong fucking hand. She bent over slightly, holding her still bleeding arm close. “Mother _fucker_.”

“You hit like a bitch,” Nik said, licking his lip.

“Just because you’re fucking guilty doesn’t mean you can blame this on me,” Amara snapped, straightening. “You’re not fucking poision, and he was fucking _happy_. Don’t you _dare_ diminish the joy you both brought him, not now, not when he’s gone.”

“If he was so happy, then why did he leave?” Nik demanded. His dark brown eyes were bloodshot. “Why did he leave _me_?”

Amara lifted her chin stubbornly. “Even I need a fucking break from you sometimes, _Nikolas_. He was stressed and tired. I don’t know what all was going on but he didn’t say a word to me.”

“How do you expect me to believe a damned word our of your mouth?” Nik said, leaning against the counter. “You’re a liar by trade. Everything out of your mouth is a lie.”

“When have I ever lied to you, you prick?”

“For all I know you’ve been lying to me since the day we met,” Nik said easily.

Amara ground her teeth, only barely stopping herself from winding back and punching him again. “Nik,” she warned. “Watch what you fucking say.”

“Or else what?”

Amara shoved close, pressing one of her blades under his chin. “Don’t. Push. Me.”

Nik just smiled a bit. “You won’t do it,” he said, looking her dead in the eye. “You like me too much.”

Before Amara could test that theory, Cameron said behind her, “Let him go.”

Amara let go, sheathing her blade. “He was asking for it, Cameron,” she said sharply. “Leash your brat before I shove my blade so far up his ass he can taste the metal.”

Nik smirked at her, but it was Cameron who said, “Of course he’s asking for it. It’s Nik. And you’re falling for his bait.”

\-----------

Cameron was sure that Nik would have let Amara ram that damn knife through his throat, and if Cameron had shown up just a second later, she probably would have. “The only thing you’re going to do is step away from my omega before I ram that blade up _your_ ass,” Cameron said, coolly. He ignored the way Nik’s brow ticked and watched Amara. “I’m sure Renee wouldn’t want to lose both her cousin and her sister on the same day.”

Wisely, Amara backed away from Nik, who almost looked disappointed. “I got someone coming to get the body out of the car,” she finally said. “I’ll call tomorrow when everything’s arranged.”

“You do that,” Cameron said, coldly. When Amara shouldered past him and disappeared from the room, Cameron seized Nik by the jaw. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” he hissed. “You want to die that bad, don’t be a damned coward and do it yourself.”

Nik stared stonily at him and Cameron let him go. “This is my fault,” Cameron said. “None of this is on your hands, so don’t act like it is. You’re clean of this.”

Nik sucked in a ragged breath and dropped his head against Cameron’s chest. Despite the pain jolting through his back, Cameron pulled him in tighter. He didn’t protect Lev, hopefully, he could at least do _this_ job without failing, again. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: trigger warning for excessive grief and alcoholism

Morning wasn’t fucking welcome. At some point in the night Reneé had taken the bottles off the coffee table and put them away, probably. Amara rolled over with a groan, and rubbed her face. She had- someone had to tell Raziel. If Amara hadn’t already done so while drunk as fuck last night.

“Water?” Cin offered helpfully.

Amara grumbled, burrowing deeper into her shitty couch. Maybe if she went back to sleep, she could wake up and Lev wouldn’t be fucking dead.

That hadn’t worked when her parents were killed, though, so she shoved herself into a sitting position and flopped a hand around until Cin put the cup in her hand. She drank half of it, and set it down on the coffee table, rubbing her temples. “What time did I crash?”

“Late,” Cin replied dryly, petting her hair before padding off to the kitchen.

Amara only stumbled to her feet when she heard someone knocking on the door. “I got it, Ren,” she muttered, rubbing her face again before yanking open the door.

She was greeted by the sight of two tall men. The taller of the two reeked of magic, but his brown face was kind. A good witch, then, because she barely felt any sort of wariness about him. No, her attention was drawn to the shorter of the two, a sullen looking strawberry blonde with freckles splashed across his tanned skin. Considering that one was a demon, she was surprised sullen was the worst she was facing.

“Can I help you?” She asked, lifting her chin.

“Are you Amara Claire?” The witch asked.

“Who’s asking?” She shot back.

“I’m Cyrus,” the witch offered. “This is my mate, Sorin.”

Interesting. Witches didn’t always take mates. She eyed them both once more, before leaning against the doorway. “I’m kind of busy. Death in the family. What do you want?” Fuck, if she hadn’t managed to give herself a hangover this time.

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus said, grimacing. “We’ll be quick.” He nudged Sorin, the many rings on his fingers glinting in the midmorning sunlight.

“An angel killed my cousin,” Sorin said gruffly. “Several years ago. I want to know who.”

And they wanted her to do the work for them. “Your cousin,” Amara repeated slowly. She could make this work for her. “And how do you know it was an angel? Demons aren’t exactly a friendly bunch.”

“No, we aren’t,” Sorin said, flashing a mirthless smile with just enough fang she recognized the veiled threat for what it was. Fucking demon posturing. “I did what I could, and it definitely wasn’t a demon. Angels aren’t exactly friendly with demons, normally anyway, and I know Fax used to date one. An angel, that is. Doesn’t take a leap to get to the conclusion an angel did it.”

“Fax,” Amara echoed, mulling over things. “That short for anything?” As if she didn’t know already.

“Fairfax,” Sorin clarified.

“And you expect me to just help you for nothing?”

Sorin bristled, a low sound building in his chest, but Cyrus dropped a hand on Sorin’s arm. “What are your prices? We’re willing to pay whatever.”

Amara considered the witch, letting the taste of his magic coat her tongue. “I’m sure I could think of something.”

“You’re dealing with me,” Sorin snapped. “Leave Cy out of our deals.”

“Sorin,” Cyrus chastised as Amara gave a low laugh.

“For an omega, you sure are territorial,” Amara said sweetly, just to see the anger flicker in those piercing blue eyes.

“It’s fine,” Cyrus said. “But if it’s my magic you want, I’m limiting you to one spell.”

“Fine.” Amara straightened. “Right. Well. Like I said. I’m busy. Death in the family myself. My cousin, if you can believe it. What a coinkydink. His name was Remiel. The guy you’re looking for. I can’t really put the time in to do the rest of your research for you, but if you’re ballsy enough to go talk to Baylor, little short angel with a temper? He’ll- mmm. He’ll _probably_ know more about Remiel.”

“That’s it?” Sorin demanded. “That’s all you can give me?”

“For one spell? Sure. You can’t figure out what to do after that, come back and we’ll renegotiate. Until then, I have a dead body to deal with. Gotta pick which urn we’re using and all that. Have a _great_ day.”

She shut the door in their faces.

* * *

It was a quarter past four in the damned morning when Cameron was hauling a half limp Nik through the front door. Parts of Nik’s face were covered in bruises, his lip split and his entire body reeked of alcohol. He ignored Nik’s slurred mumbling and dragged him to the bedroom where he peeled Nik’s clothes off him and ordered him into bed.

Nik grabbed Cameron’s hand before he even made it a step to pick up the clothes from his clean floor. “Don’t leave me too,” he said, face half in his pillow. “Please.”

Cameron sighed through his nose. “Will you finally get some sleep?”

“Will you?”

“I guess,” Cameron said, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to get nearly enough sleep as he should. “You need to let go of my hand first, though.”

Nik made a pleased, drunken purr and let him go, pressing his face deep into his pillow, because of course he did. Cameron cleaned up the clothes from the floor and threw them in a garbage can before coming back to crawl into the bed, despite the stiffness still lingering in his back. Nik already was moving though, halfway just crawling on Cameron.

“Tis cold,” Nik muttered into Cameron’s chest, before instantly just passing out.

Cameron did feel that shiver jolting through his shoulder. He tried ignoring it and just awkwardly pulled blankets around this stupid omega before he got himself sick. It was a while before he let sleep pull himself under, and it was as restless as it usually was, just because he was too worried about biting Nik in his sleep since Nik decided to not move from Cameron’s chest the whole night.

It was well past his usual wake up time when his phone buzzed from the nightstand. He let it ring several times before electing to get out of bed, despite Nik’s instant loud whine. He answered, “What do you want?”

“ _Sorry it took a couple of days, but, I got everything taken care of. Do you want the ashes?_ ”

“Sober for once?” he asked, too tired to even attempt to be any form of politeness, even about this. “Why would you give me the ashes,” he said, “isn’t your family weird about your bloodlines.”

“ _Because he loved you, and you made him happy. Besides,”_ she said, _“You’re his alpha.”_

“Again,” Cameron said, ignoring that entire sentence. “His bar is so extremely low. I’m sure his family would prefer to have his ashes over me.”

“ _I talked to Raziel about it and his parents are fucking dead_ ,” Amara said. “ _She agrees with me_.”

He let silence drag out while he thought over her answer. “Fine. Bring them by later.” He could put them near the others. He hung up before she could even answer him and looked over at Nik who was still passed out in the bed. The bruises were clearing up some, thanks to angel blood, but they were fairly prominent against Nik’s golden brown skin. Nik stirred, face curving into the pillows as he pulled the blanket up over his head. “Turn the heat up,” he mumbled.

Cameron rolled his eyes, but notched the temperature up a few degrees before moving to the kitchen. Zareth looked up from the counter, the steaming cup of coffee, suggesting he had been awake for a while. Cameron started breakfast. “Are you going to tell me why you’re still in my fucking house,” he said. “Or are you just planning on moving in here. If you are, I suggest paying rent.”

Zareth didn’t even blink. “I- Mm. It would be stupid of me to suggest that I was worried about you. And Nik. And well, with Lev being gone, I’m assuming neither of you have enough emotional intelligence to understand anything.”

Cameron flicked him a look. “And I suppose you do?”

“Well, certainly more than you,” Zareth said, under his breath, bringing the coffee to his lips.

Cameron chose to ignore him and put a plate of food down in front of him. “Eat or get out.”

Zareth instantly went at his food, wisely using his mouth for something than being an idiot in Cameorn’s house. He had another plate sat out when he heard the loud-mouthed mutt herself barge into his house. “I was already on my way,” she said.

“I know,” Cameron said, turning back to his cooking. He let the sizzling bacon cook for a few more seconds before putting the plate on the counter. “If you’re going to annoy me with your presence, then eat while you do it.”

The blond hybrid holding a casserole behind Amara blinked at him. Amara, however, looked over her shoulder at the hybrid. “No nibbling.”

Cameron rose a brow, but elected to not bother. “Sit down.”

Amara sat the sleek, black and silver urn down on the table while the hybrid awkwardly sat the casserole on the counter. The hybrid instantly sat down next to Amara and bit down on her shoulder hard enough, Cameron could smell the blood. “What is that doing here? Are you expecting anyone in this house to eat that? I do the cooking and you will give us all food poisoning.”

Amara gave him an odd look. “Reneé had made it and if I have to eat pity casseroles, so do you.”

“No,” Cameron said, “I really don’t think I do.”

Under his breath, Zareth said, “It’s a custom for a lost loved one.”

Cameron flicked him an annoyed glance. “Who said I loved him?”

“He was loved,” Amara said. “By other people. Ergo, a lost loved one. Eat the pity casserole, asshole.”

“You eat the pity casserole,” Cameron said. “You don’t have my palate and probably lost any and all taste buds you’ve acquired in the last twenty-one years.”

Amara gave him another look. “We have like ten at home and Reneé made that one especially for you. She wants you to critique it and give her notes.”

“Then she should have given it to me herself,” Cameron replied, moving back to the stove. “If she wanted critiques that badly she should have used a better excuse than her cousin’s death for one.”

“You think I’d let my sister step foot in your house?”

“I think you let her rot out in your car instead,” Cameron said, flatly. “Where my sentries and other demons could very easily eat her. But sure, _I’m_ the threat to your sister.” The same one that had already acquired a room in his house.

The hybrid leaned over. “I told you,” he said, getting up. “I’ll go get Reneé.”

Amara looked so annoyed, watching him leave them alone in the kitchen. “First he makes me ride in the car, then he makes me not leave Reneé behind, and now he wants me to let Reneé in the _house_.”

“I’d rather have her in this house than you.”

“If you want me gone so bad, then why are you feeding me?”

“Because currently my omega is hungover and passed out in my bed and I’ll just have to make do with the next alcoholic omega who just so happened to walk through my door.”

Zareth choked on his coffee, but didn’t wisely didn’t say a word.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried about people finding out about you having emotions,” Amara said, “when no one’s gonna be able to fucking understand them anyway. You are so fucking werid.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Cameron said. “Now eat your fucking food before I force it down your throat.”

“Yes, alpha,” Amara said, with a sickening sweetness that had Cameron tempted to reach for the knife on the counter. But she took a bite from her eggs, just in time for the hybrid and Reneé to come into the room.

“Sit down,” Cameron said. “Eat.”

“Okay,” Reneé said, promptly sitting down at the counter, going to reach for the plate of food waiting for her. The hybrid settled between Amara and Reneé, lightly biting down on Reneé’s shoulder before reaching for his own food.

They had been eating in silence for just a few moments before he heard Nik stagger into the room. Though, he could smell him before he even laid eyes on him. Cameron watched Nik go for the cabinet where there was an unopened bottle of vodka, but got to it before he did. “Sit. _Down_.”

Nik bared his teeth at him, but Cameron’s cold look had Nik doing as told. He slumped down onto the nearest stool, nearly sliding off onto the floor, but just barely as he dropped his head on his arms. Renee offered a careful, “Good morning, Nik.”

Nik’s only response was to flip her off.

Cameron popped Nik upside the head. “Eat something.”

Nik cut him a bloodshot glare before dropping his head on his arms again. Renee’s amused look was not missed, but Cameron chose to ignore it all the same. Cameron’s teeth latched down on Nik’s shoulder hard enough to make the skin break. Nik instinctively went pliant under Cameron’s fangs, but reached for a piece of toast.

Amara looked at Nik. “You look like shit,” she observed.

Nik drug his head up just enough to give her a half-blank look. “Oh really? Was it that obvious? Here I thought I looked radiant.”

“Grief looks terrible on you.”

Nik kept staring blankly at her before trying to get off the stool, only for Cameron to force him back down. “Drink something and behave.”

Nik growled low in his throat until Cameron latched onto the back of his neck and forced Nik to look up at him. “Do as you’re told,” he said, with enough steel Nik’s eyes cleared a bit. “Now.”

He let go and Nik reached for the mug of coffee Zareth pushed toward him. Nik had it half downed before Cameron was satisfied enough to get his own food and start eating. It was only a few moments of peace before Nik drug his bloodshot eyes back up to Zareth. “And what the fuck are _you_ still doing here?” he asked. “Figure since Lev’s dead you can swoop in and take his spot before it gets cold?”

Zareth blinked blankly at him, trying to process Nik’s barely coherent accusation. “...No? I’m married and I figured you’d both be wrecks and stupid of me to think you’d want some help since neither of you can process shit in this house.”

“Hmph.” Nik seemed to deem that an appropriate answer since he said, “Fine. Then make yourself useful and make me a drink.”

Zareth’s steely pale gold eyes didn’t waver. “I think you’ve had enough, Nik.”

Cameron only took a long drink of his tea, watching Nik deciding to stab at his food. But when Amara snorted, Nik’s head shot up and he gave her a savage look. “What the _fuck_ is so funny?” he snarled. “I’d think you would know something about grief since this is what? The third family member that’s dead? Or is this just you once again being an untouchable bitch not letting anything get to you.”

Cameron cut Amara a warning look, but she just stared Nik right in the eye. “Go fuck yourself,” she said. Renee gave the smallest wounded sound that made Nik look in her direction. There wasn’t any pity on his face, but there was a small morsel of regret, though, barely any at all. “You don’t know _anything,_ Nik.”

“No,” Nik said. “I never know anything, do I? Just a waste of potential who got his boyfriend killed.”

“Okay,” Cameron finally said. “That is enough. Nik- go to bed. I’ll deal with your pity-party bullshit later. Go sleep your idiocy off. Zareth, make sure he doesn’t split his head open on the way back to my room.”

Zareth was already moving, hauling Nik to his unsteady feet and moving him back to the bedroom. Cameron turned his attention to Renee’s silent tears rolling steadily down her face and fought the urge to just walk out with them. “Stop crying.”

Renee mumbled a small, “Sorry,” while wiping her face, but Amara puffed up like the annoying bird she was. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Lev practically raised us. I didn’t ask for us to stay here, you insisted on feeding us.”

“Amara, it’s fine,” Renee said, quietly.

“I know he did,” Cameron said, bluntly. “I do not have time to coddle your sister when I am trying to keep Nik from shredding himself to pieces. That is _your_ job. So either do it, or get out.”

He was trying to keep as close to his schedule as he could, to keep it as normal as he could so his brain didn’t splinter again, but nothing around him was cooperating with him, so Cameron was going to have to at least control _this_ before he lost his temper.

Amara stood abruptly enough, he heard her muttering about his help while promptly storming out the door. Renee stood up slower, saying, “Thank you for breakfast. I hope you like the casserole. I worked hard on it.” Cameron gave a terse nod, watching her follow after Amara. The hybrid looked to his half empty plate mournfully before grabbing a piece of bacon and trotting after them.

Cameron gave a long, slow sigh before going back to the bedroom to see Zareth leaning against the doorway with his arms folded awkwardly, staring at Nik sobbing into the bedding. “This wasn’t a coincidence,” Zareth said, under his breath. When Cameron didn’t say anything, Zareth flicked him a side glace. “He needs you, you know. You _are_ his alpha, whether you want to admit it or not. Take responsibility for Nik before he wastes into nothing.”

Cameron debated on cutting out Zareth’s tongue for talking to him like that, or just at _all_ , but just kept looking at Nik. “I am taking care of him.”

“No,” Zareth said. “Take _care_ of him. He needs you, he doesn’t need a parent, he needs to know that you are _there_ , even if you are shit at literally the entire spectrum of emotion.”

“Careful,” Cameron said, in a bored tone.

It was the first and only warning Zareth was going to get for his unsolicited insolence. Zareth sighed softly before wisely taking his out. Cameorn kept watching Nik for a few more seconds before sliding into the room. Cameron wasn’t sure _what_ to do. It wasn’t like he could just fix everything and force it all back into how he had it, and that fact alone was grating on his mind.

He ended up sitting on the bed, not quite knowing what he was doing. Nik was still clutching at the bed, sobbing hoarsely. Cameron was hesitant, but leaned close to Nik, awkwardly running his fingers in Nik’s blue and black hair, making a note to check that the windows were closed. Nik’s cries lessened some, before he turned to look up at Cameron, almost confused. “What are you doing?” he rasped.

_Fuck if I know_ , Cameron thought, bitterly.

“Are you done crying?” Cameron asked.

Nik sniffled, but pressed his face back into the bedding momentarily before, “You are shit at literally anything that doesn’t involve your dick.”

“I can cook,” Cameron deadpanned.

When Nik didn’t say anything, Cameron kept combing his fingers in Nik’s hair, watching Nik finally quiet down enough that he started falling asleep, purring quietly. After a few more minutes, Cameron made himself get up and go to his office. He stopped at the closest sentry, eyes narrowed as he stared them down for long enough, their eyes dropped. “If he wakes up,” he finally said, “come get me.”

When they nodded, Cameron went to do the paperwork Zareth had left for him on the desk. It was about thirty minutes of waiting before someone knocked anxiously at the doors. When Cameron ordered them inside, it was a sentry, looking as anxious as that knock was. “We found a traitor- we thought you should know. He’s the one who told… him- about you and your angel. We didn’t want you to worry about our loyalties.”

“In case I decided to kill the lot of you?” Cameron asked, dryly.

“Yes.”

“It has crossed my mind,” he said, mildly, standing. “Take me to them. And tell me why, exactly, the rest of you decided to wait until now to hand them over.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warnings for torture, grief, excessive drinking

Sorin stared out the window. Being in angel territory always left Sorin restless. He didn’t belong, and while he had faith that he and Cyrus could handle anything, the rejection was strong.

“You’re going to be on your best behavior, right?” Cyrus asked as he parked the car.

“I’ll be fine,” Sorin muttered.

“Promise? This isn’t a bar fight I can fish you out of if you get pissy, Sorin. These are powerful people we’re talking to. Are you sure you’re ready?” Cyrus’ warm face was scrunched with stress, and his ringed fingers held onto the steering wheel far too tightly for comfort.

“I’m in control,” Sorin promised, getting out of the car. “And I’m not walking away from this. I’ve come too far.”

Cyrus caught up with Sorin by the time he made it to the front steps. When Cyrus grabbed Sorin’s hand, he didn’t complain, just knocked on the front door.

A very tall ginger opened the door. Glowing green eyes pinned Sorin in place, and Sorin felt disturbingly seen. Only Cyrus’ hand squeezing his kept Sorin from bristling. “Who are you?” This angel said, mouth quirking slightly. “And why should I care.”

Sorin opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. He didn’t trust himself to say anything, so he let Cyrus take the lead. The witch was a lot more of a soothing presence than Sorin and his flickering temper.

“My name is Cyrus. This is my mate, Sorin.” Cyrus squeezed Sorin’s hand again. “We’re here to request an audience with Baylor? Amara Claire sent us.”

The angel gave a laugh. “You’re not going to get anywhere with him if you call him Baylor. Or mention that Amara sent you.”

Cyrus didn’t even bat an eye, which was better than Sorin would have managed. “That was the name we were given,” Cyrus said apologetically. “We’re looking for an angel. Remiel, I think Amara said? He-” Cyrus paused, and then said, as delicately as possible, “He killed Sorin’s cousin a few years ago. We’re not looking for trouble, or to pick fights. Just some closure.”

“I don’t know how much closure you’re going to get; Remiel is dead.”

Sorin tried not to flinch. “Dead how?” He demanded. “When?”

The angel leaned against the doorway. “Tortured, I imagine. You’re a few months too late.”

“Tortured?” Cyrus echoed, blinking several times. “I highly doubt it was for what he’s done to demons in the past. What for, then?”

Sorin barely heard him. _Dead_? Amara must have known, so why would she send them on this stupid wild goose chase? And how the _fuck_ was he supposed to find _closure_ when the person who killed Fax was dead? Sorin didn’t even know _why_.

“Sucks, doesn’t it? Not being able to find closure,” the angel said. His eyes weren’t glowing anymore, were practically dull, but he still fixed Sorin with a stare that was far too knowing.

“This is a waste of time,” Sorin said abruptly. “Let’s go, Cy. I’ll- angels aren’t going to help us. I told you that.”

“Sorin,” Cyrus sighed, looking pained.

“I just wanted to know why,” Sorin said. He hunched his shoulders. “Fax just fucking gardened. He collected cats and he sat in his stupid _fucking_ flowers and made moony eyes at that stupid angel he was sleeping with. I wanted to know _why_. He didn’t do anything.”

If Sorin didn’t know better, the ginger angel looked a little pained too. Which. That didn’t make any _fucking_ sense. “You can talk to Bay, if you want. I’m sure he has plenty to say on the matter.”

Cyrus’ grip had moved to Sorin’s upper arm. “Thank you,” Cyrus said. “We appreciate it.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” the angel replied with a bland smile. “Bay’s about as pissy as your omega is.”

Sorin told himself that the small hiss he let out was because Cyrus dug his fingers in Sorins arm. Of course, that was because Sorin’s magic leapt with Sorin’s temper. But. Still. Cyrus didn’t let go of Sorin until the angel turned to lead them inside and upstairs. Sorin kept close to Cyrus, trying to ignore the weight of the sentries’ stares on them as the angel led them to what looked like a nursery.

“Bay,” the angel announced in an almost threateningly cheerful tone. “You have visitors.”

Sorin zeroed in on the small omega in the rocking chair, who was incredibly tense even with the sleeping infant on his chest. Sorin forced himself to relax; he didn’t know much about angel children, but demon children were incredibly sensitive to the room’s emotions. He didn’t want to wake it up and have to deal with the crying, too.

“What do you want?” Bay said.

Not the welcome Sorin would have liked, but expected. He leaned into Cyrus, seeking both comfort from his mate, and to seem less like a threat. Once again he let Cyrus take the lead. Cyrus repeated their stupid quest for knowledge in his usual calm tone.

Somehow Bay’s expression shifted from defensive to more tired. “We branded Remiel a traitor and gave him over to Cameron Luaine. What he did after that isn’t my business.”

Sorin slid his hand in Cyrus’ pocket, seeking stability. Why- that didn’t make any sense. Cyrus, to his credit, seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he asked quietly, “Why would you brand one of your own a traitor and hand him over to a _demon_?”

“Remiel tortured Cameron’s omega,” Bay said. “And it was inexcusable.”

Sorin damn near bit his tongue clean through to keep himself from speaking. It didn’t work. “Why would you care about a demon’s omega?” he blurted. For that matter, why did they let Sorin, a _demon_ , walk in here and start demanding answers.

“Are you suggesting I don’t care about my brother’s feelings?” Bay asked dryly.

That pulled Sorin and Cyrus both to a stop. “We didn’t realize you were Cameron’s brother,” Cyrus finally said. “We didn’t mean any offense. We’re just trying to understand the full picture at this point. It’s the only way I can think of to help Sorin move on.”

“Cameron’s omega was an angel,” Bay said tiredly. “An angel Remiel abused.”

Cyrus seemed properly discomforted and upset, but all Sorin could think to say was, “Levant?” He shook his head. “Fax- Fax was infatuated with an angel. Levant. They got all domestic and shit.” Things were starting to make a lot more sense now. “Do you think I could talk to Levant? Or would I have to ask Cameron, not you?” Not ideal, but neither was walking into an angel’s house for answers, so really, what was the cost?

“Only if you can speak to the dead. Otherwise, no.”

Oh. “Did Remiel kill him?” Sorin asked without thinking. Cyrus’ fingers tapped a warning on his side, but Sorin had eyes only for Bay. He _needed_ these answers. Not knowing was eating him alive.

“No. It was a family matter.” There was a particular emphasis on the word family, a twinge of contempt that Sorin couldn’t quite interpret.

When Sorin managed to keep his big mouth shut this time, Cyrus said lightly, “Thank you for your time. We’re sorry for intruding the way we did, but you’ve been more helpful than we could have hoped. It seems Amara sent us on a bit of a wild goose chase; she seemed to imply there was more.”

Bay’s expression shifted to annoyance in a heartbeat. “You should have known better,” Bay said. “Amara knows exactly what she’s doing, and she knows plenty. Lev was her cousin.”

“I was told to go to the mutt for answers,” Sorin muttered. “That she’d be able to help. Should have known it was bullshit.”

“First of all, do not call her that. Second of all, yes. You wasted your time.”

Sorin opened his mouth, and then shut it again, without prompting from Cyrus this time. “Sorry,” he finally said.

“I’m sure you are,” Bay said flatly.

Sorin winced. There was no point in insisting he was; he’d sound too defensive, and he was sure that explaining that he’d heard her called the mutt so many times he hadn’t thought to consider it was offensive wouldn’t get him anywhere. In the end he just said, “Thank you, again. For explaining.” He started backing for the door.

“Next time you deal with Amara, make sure you get all the facts,” Bay ordered from his rocking chair.

Sorin made a face, but just took Cyrus’ hand as they made their way downstairs and out the door uncontested. Back to square one. Again.

–

Cameron was leaned back against the table, watching the traitor wheeze and choke on blood while Sazra healed him, yet _again_. He had already gotten everything out of Sage, at least, anything _useful_ , which was not much. He had literally nothing on Destris or his whereabouts, or even why he was back in town. Though, Cameron figured Des was back in town because of Eden, and to punish Cameron for stealing his crown. He wanted to break Cameron’s toys all over again.

When Sazra was finished healing him, she disappeared out of the room without a word while Cameron stood in front of the sentry with his arms folded. A bloodied head lolled back against the steel chair, bloodshot and swollen deep violet eyes met his. “Just kill me,” he rasped. “I’ve told you everything. _Everything_.”

Cameron’s sharp smile made the sentry whimper.

“Oh I know,” Cameron said. “I broke you days ago, and I’m going to _keep_ breaking you for as long as I feel like it.”

“I- he made me. He _made_ me. He said he could provide for my fam-”

“The same family _I_ was providing for?” Cameron asked, mildly. “Yes, you told me. And how does it feel knowing that that family is now dead.”

Sage swallowed thickly. “They didn’t do anything.”

“And neither did Lev,” Cameron said, bored. “And neither did Nik. But _now_ I have to deal with the ramifications of _your_ betrayal because my brother made you a promise that _I_ was already making? An empty promise on his part, I might add. Since everyone in your household is now dead. And no one was there to stop me. _Including_ my brother.”

Black tears streaked down Sage’s face. Either out of grief or anger. Cameron wasn’t really sure, and he didn’t quite care either. “You’re a monster,” Sage spat. “It was easy. You preach about not forgiving the angels and then bring them into your _bed_. A cruel man who thinks he can force his way into everyone’s world through blood and violence.”

Cameron snorted. “You make it sound like this is news to me. I can multitask.” He leaned over and dug his nails into Sage’s bound arms. “And I don’t think,” he said, softly. “I _know_. My kill count, is far, far superior to yours.”

Sage was trembling under his fingers, fear nearly coming out of his pores. Cameron tongued one of his fangs and straightened, going over to the table where his tools were. He traced a finger down a set of obsidian pliers. “First was the wife,” Cameron said. He picked the pliers up and eyed them. “You were trying for another child, were you not? Did it take?” Cameron didn’t give him a chance to reply. “I guess it doesn’t matter. Not like she’s going to be giving birth to anything anytime soon.”

Cameron came over and started yanking off finger nails. Sage tried his hardest to not make a sound, despite the pathetic whine that still managed to slip between his bloodied lips. “I bit her,” Cameron said. “Venom and all. And then I _ripped_ her _apart_. She kept asking why I was in her house, what she did to upset me. Offered me all the money I could want. We both know I do not need money,” he said, with a final savage yank to the last finger. “I do not want it. I have enough blood money to _drown_ you with.”

Fresh tears streamed down Sage’s face. Cameron could almost have sworn that he could hear the demon’s heart racing in his chest. Cameron lightly patted his cheek, in what he meant was supposed to be sympathy- at least, that was the way Nik seemed to do it. He didn’t know; didn’t care. “And your brats. What were their names- right. Rikard and Arlie.” The pure, unbridled rage in Sage’s eyes at the mention of his children’s names did absolutely nothing for Cameron, except for a small amount of satisfaction. “I did you the mercy, however, of killing them before their mother. I cannot imagine how horrifying it would have been,” he said, “To see your own mother being ripped apart like that.” Then again, _his_ mother- well. He really couldn’t imagine it. At Sage’s small, wounded snarl, Cameron smiled. “You’re welcome. It’s a kindness,” Cameron said, continuing to take Sage apart piece by piece, “And I spared them from that.”

Every single word out of his mouth was a lie. It was as easy as breathing air, to get this look from Sage, from someone that Cameron had been generous to, giving him the protection, the resources, giving his _family_ the protection, the resources. Sage made the foolish choice of believing his brother, and he was making an idiotic choice to actaully believe what Cameron was saying. He had killed all three of them in quick brutal blows while they were asleep. Not a sound had come from them before he had left the house and returned home that day.

Cameron stepped back, looking over his work- at the demon’s skin soaked in black blood and tears, voice hoarse and ragged as he tried breathing through blood filled lungs. Cameron once again called for Sazra, had her heal him, before checking the time. It was closing in on time to go make sure Nik hadn’t killed himself yet. Instead of picking right back up, Cameron decidedly bit down on Sage’s throat, sending venom into his bloodstream, and went back upstairs.

—–

Ash was still bitter about a good number of things this past week. Between not being able to save Lev and Bay growling and threatening to bite him anytime he went _near_ Lucas, to his wife _also_ being pissy in her pregnancy, Ash was going to lose his damn mind, especially when he was now hauling a wasted and bleeding Nik from yet another bar fight. “How the fuck are you _this_ wounded,” Ash demanded, dropping Nik down on the couch. “I thought you were _good_ at fighting.”

He could feel Nik looking up at him. Damn near had a clear image of Nik’s face just through the number of wounds on his skin. “That,” Nik said, barely intelligible, “Is the point.”

Ash gave him a flat look and pointed at him. “I am not your mother, Nikolas. I swear, if you keep doing this _I_ will beat your ass. Do not expect me to heal you from this.”

Nik’s drunken, half smile sent a streak of fire down Ash’s spine. “Do you really think _Mami_ would actually be helping me right now?”

“Pity party does not look good on you,” Ash said, ignoring the obvious bait that Nik was trying to set him off with.

Nik shrugged and crumbled back against the couch. “Everything looks good on me,” he sighed, turning into the couch.

_Oh no you don’t_ , Ash thought.

He yanked Nik up so he was sitting and looking up at him. “We’re not finished,” he warned, listening to the footsteps coming into the doorway. Just by the scent of apples and lavender, he knew it was Nate. “Your brother can yell at you, now.”

Nik’s eyes crinkled, despite being completely void of any real emotion. “Can’t wait,” he said. “Maybe you can call Adrien and Amara and my parents in too. I’m sure you all want your turn lecturing me on what a horrible person I am.”

Ash rolled his eyes, but stepped to the side when Nate came in and went to sit next to his brother. He could sense Nate looking Nik over, the concern mixed with exasperation was clear in his scent. “You’re going to give me a heart attack,” Nate sighed.

“I’m sure you’ll live,” Nik said. “Now if you both excuse me,” - Nik was struggling to his feet, only for Nate to hook a hand in him and shove him back down onto the couch. “Will you both stop it, I’m fine,” Nik snapped. “I’m alive, aren’t I.”

Both he and Nate said, “Debatable.”

“I think you want to make yourself as miserable as possible,” Nate said. “You can’t bring him back, and the guilt is eating you alive. Nik- he. Lev wouldn’t want you to be killing yourself like this.”

“Good thing about being dead,” Nik said, coldly, “Don’t have to want anything.” He tried getting up and this time Nate let him, but Ash hooked his fingers in Nik’s forearm before he could land flat on his face, trying to storm past him. “Let me go.”

Ash forced his healing magic into Nik, healing the cuts, the bruises, the broken and fractured bones, before moving to Nik’s booze soaked brain and healing it. “That’ll do it,” Ash said, letting Nik go when Nik was stone cold sober again.

Nik shoved Ash hard enough Ash nearly fell back a few feet. He retaliated and shoved Nik down on the couch before Nate instantly was moving to get between the two of them. “Both of you- _stop it right now_. I will not ask again.”

“I did not say you could heal me,” Nik snapped.

“Oh no,” Ash said, unfazed. “Whatever will you do now that you’re sober and not a walking corpse. Maybe thank me instead of letting your ass die of alcohol poisoning?”

“You only healed me to piss me off, you fucker.”

Ash smiled. “You caught me.”

Nik snarled at him, and Ash bared his teeth, but Nate seemed to struggle on what side of the argument he fell on. Finally he said, “You both need to stop it. Just- I am dealing with a newborn on top of a grieving Silas and just- it is not _anyone’s fault_ that Lev is dead,” he said, sharply. “Nik, you need to stop being this damn pathetic mess that I know you are better than. I am tired of cleaning up after you and I am tired of having to listen to Ash bitch and moan about you off trying to kill yourself. If I had half the mind, I’d sicc Adrien on you.” Adrien, who didn’t touch drugs or alcohol in any capacity- outside of cigarettes.

“Ah yes,” Nik deadpanned. “Sic the alpha with even _more_ anger issues than me and Ash combined on me. Fan- fucking- tastic idea.”

Nate went quiet just long enough for Ash to clear his vision in time to see Nate get to his feet and shove Nik against the wall, tattooed fingers digging tight into Nik’s leather jacket. “I am trying to help you,” he whispered harshly. “Ash is trying to help you. Lev-” His voice cut off instantly and he looked so pained.

Nik looked up at his brother. “Can you see Lev?”

“No,” Nate said. Ash narrowed his eyes, but Nate continued, “No I can’t. He- must have moved on.”

Ash couldn’t tell if Nik looked even more grief-stricken or relieved. He let out a ragged breath before pushing against Nate. “Let me go. I want to go home. Cam’s probably gonna get pissy that I’m not there to eat his damn food.”

Nate seemed to hesitate, but reluctantly let Nik go. “If I let you leave this house, you go _home_ ,” he said. “Promise?”

Nik straightened his jacket and put a hand over his heart. “Oh, you have my _word_ ,” he said, solemnly.

Nate sighed tiredly. “Ash, keep an eye on things while I drive him home.”

“Have fun,” Ash said. “I’ll go get glared at by Bay.”

——

Bay was so damn bone tired, and it didn’t help that he was still so raw from being cut open, but he hadn’t let Nate or Ash help him with Lucas. He nearly tore Ash’s arm off with his teeth for going anywhere near his baby. Nate may or may not have had to stop him before Ash got an armful of teeth.

Lucas was so quiet on his chest, so _small_ , while he carried him to the nursery. The sentries didn’t move from their posts and barely acknowledged them as Bay went past them to push open the nursery door. Eden was standing up in the crib, small fingers clenched into the bars while she hammered on, “DADADADADADA” again and again.

Bay sighed deeply and carefully went to lay his very quiet, very well behaved baby down in his crib before going to pick up the tiny monster rocking back and forth. He was careful about reopening his wounds as he went to change her and get her cleaned up. “Are you just going to live here from now on,” Bay asked, struggling her into a onesie.

She kept up her babbling over his shoulder as he picked her back up again, getting ready to put her down for the night. He had been following Cameorn’s schedule, just to keep Cameron from getting too pissy about it. They both had enough to worry about, and he didn’t feel like listening to Cameron bitch when he had a newborn to take care of, on top of Cameron’s kid.

Bay settled her on his chest and got the bottle into her mouth. She seemed to settle quickly, her attention elsewhere while he rocked her and fed her. After she finished her bottle, and he got her into bed, he double checked the temperature before going to settle on the couch with a blanket. Bay’s eyes closed slowly with the thought of Nate having to come get him for bed.

Again. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for excess grief, alcoholism, allusions to self harm and eating disorders, mentions of past suicide

It was closing in on midnight when Cameron decided to burn down his club. The burning blue and white flames reached the night sky and warmed his skin. Zareth was standing next to him with his arms folded over his chest, watching the destruction of his current occupation.

Cameron could tell that Zareth was fighting the urge to say something about this, but Cameron didn’t really care, but despite this, he found himself saying, “Will you just spit it out. I don’t have all night to watch you bite your tongue.”

Zareth somehow relaxed and stiffened up at the same time. “I… I understand why this needs to happen,” he finally said, “But… am I still… employed? Should I be looking for another job, because _if so_ it’s going to be interesting finding someone that is as, uh, well paying.”

“That would be difficult,” Cameron said, drly. “Lucky for you, I have no intention of firing you. Finding competent bartenders who can keep Nik in line when I can’t babysit him is hard to do.”

Zareth finally relaxed all the way. “Thank gods,” he muttered under his breath.

Cameron rolled his eyes. “As long as you don’t abuse my generosity, you’ll keep being employed.” And alive.

Zareth side-eyed him. “You still got that guard locked up in that dungeon of yours?”

“Yep,” Cameron said. “Not done yet.”

“Will you ever be?”

“Doubtful, but we’ll see.”

Zareth snorted softly. “Good.” Zareth’s eyes lingered on Cameron’s frame long enough, Cameron cut him a cold look. “Have you lost a few pounds?”

“And if I have?” Cameron asked, mildly.

Zareth wisely closed his mouth and turned back to the club. The fire was burning so brightly, so wildly, most likely because of the alcohol Cameron hadn’t cared to remove before lighting the place on fire. Despite so much heat coming off the fire, Cameron still felt cold creep over his skin.

They stayed there for hours, watching the club burn to nothing but ash and fading memories before Cameron decided to go home and make sure Nik had made it into bed. He still couldn’t shake the chill from his fingers when he found Nik passed out on the couch, several bottles of alcohol on his glass coffee table and wings spread out around him. It was the first time Cameron had seen those dark red wings in months. The feathers were almost in a disarray from being hidden for so long.

Cameron went to haul Nik up and carry him to bed, silently thankful for angel bones being hollow. He once again peeled the blood and booze drenched clothing off the omega and threw them away before wrapping the idiot up in a blanket so he didn’t catch his death. He seemed to still be cold.

Nik made a small _mrhp_ sound before opening his eyes just enough to look at Cameron before rolling over and promptly passing out again. After a few minutes, Cameron had heard Nik mumble Lev’s name and he tried to not sigh.

Too much of this felt so bone deep familiar and Cameron was trying to ignore the toll it was taking on both his brain and his body. He debated on getting in bed with Nik, but decided to back out of the room and go to the nearest room, but first stopping the nearest sentry and saying, “If Nik wakes up, or if he gets too restless, knock on my door and I will deal with it.”

The sentry nodded, and Cameron moved into Lev’s room, shut the door and began peeling out of his clothes. He stared at the large bed, perfectly made before shifting and climbing up on the mattress and moving to the top of the bed to the pillows. He kneaded the pillows, trying to not shred them and buried himself deep, wrapping his tail around him and closing his eyes.

A shiver jolting down his spine was the last thing Cameron felt before letting sleep pull him under.

—-

Silas closed his eyes. Nope, nope, he did not want to be awake. Not that he had much of a choice. He could only sleep through so much of the day before he lost the ability to sleep at all. Which was bullshit, but his option was to accept this, or take the route of getting very very drunk, and he’d never been one to turn to alcohol to solve his problems before, so why start now?

He damn near fell off the bed when someone knocked on the door. Loudly. Two options. Bay, or Ash.

Silas groaned under his breath and rolled to his feet. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants just to be decent before he opened the door. Not Ash, because he had to look down to see Bay standing there.

“Yeah?” he asked. Bay looked utterly done, and the ridiculousness of the whole thing was only magnified by the fact that he was holding Lucas in his arms. “Shouldn’t you be in bed or something? Didn’t they cut you open?”

“You would know this how? You’ve been in your room for over a week.”

Silas blinked slowly. “I’m not in the mood to get chewed out, Bay. Bad enough I see Dad judging me in the mirror. Don’t need it in front of me too.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Bay’s face closed off, going stony and cold in a heartbeat. “You are not the only person who has lost and grieved family and you are a damned adult who does not have the luxury of burying your head in the sand. You have responsibilities, even if you lost someone. I gave you a week. time to get your shit together.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ve ever grieved before,” Silas said without thinking. He grimaced. “Listen. I- I don’t know- I need more time. I just- I need more time, Bay.”

Guilt pricked at him. Bay looked so damn tired. Lucas seemed unbothered though, giving a little yawn. “You. Have. Responsibilities,” Bay enunciated. “You can multitask like the rest of us.”

Silas didn’t know what to say. Eventually he just sighed. “Yeah, okay,” he finally said, if only because he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. Bay leveled him a look, one Silas chose not to interpret, and then turned around.

Silas followed him into the kitchen, swallowing his bitter grumbling like the good little soldier he was.

He slumped into a chair, rubbing his face. He grunted at Nate’s greeting, even if he felt bad about it. Nate wasn’t doing anything wrong. He had his hands full, cooking breakfast. The little demon baby they were currently…what, fostering? Whatever. She was happy enough, meat spread across her face and tray as she wiggled away.

After dropping a kiss on Eden’s head, Nate set a plate down in front of Silas. “Food helps.”

Silas had to admit it looked a lot more appealing than the snacks he’d been munching at midnight when no one was up. He scooped up a fork, mumbling a thank you. He shot Eden a look as she started babbling around her fist, a never ending mantra of “Dadadadadadadada,” that was hard to ignore.

“She been doing that all morning?” Silas asked, trying not to be annoyed. She was just a baby, demon or not.

Bay shot him a dry look. “She’s a baby. That’s what they do.”

“Don’t see why anyone would want one.” Silas flushed, glancing at Bay, who was feeding Lucas. “No offense.”

Nate hummed. Bay said, “Do you ever think before you open your mouth, or is it just automatic for you?”

Silas shrugged. “Dad always said I had more mouth than sense. I don’t mean to say shit without thinking. Just pops out.” He drummed his fingers on the table before taking another bite before he said anything else stupid.

“I don’t know how you managed to stay in your room this whole time when you can’t stop moving,” Bay said, looking pointedly at Silas’ fingers.

Silas stilled, looking down. “Sorry,” he said automatically, before adding, “I slept.”

Bay returned his attention to Lucas. Silas took that chance to go back to eating. He had a few minutes of peace to eat his fill (apparently going a week eating nothing but snack foods and whatever leftovers he could scrounge up at midnight wasn’t particularly filling) before Bay’s phone rang. The only reason Silas knew it was Bay’s and not Nates, despite the fact that Nate was the one that pulled it out of his pocket, was the fact that the cover was a distinct green color.

Nate still waited until the fourth ring to bother answering. “Yes?” Nate asked pleasantly as he tricked Eden into taking another bite.In the next moment his face flattened. “What do you want?”

Silas perked up curiously, setting his fork down. It took a special person to make Nate lose his smile. “Who is it?” Silas asked curiously.

Nate’s expression became resigned, and looked to his mate. Bay didn’t even look up, just held his hand out for the phone. Nate passed it over wordlessly, leaving Silas to put together who it was.

Silas sighed, and poked at his plate, rather than ask again.

“What the _hell_ do you want, Cameron? I’m in the middle of feeding _your_ kid.”

Oh. Silas made a face. Eden, for her part, gave an excited shriek, slamming her little hands on the tray like she knew exactly was on the phone, before starting up her little mantra, yelling “Dadadadada,” at the top of her lungs.

Bay listened silently to Cameron, before exchanging a look with Nate. “He’s busy. Helping me.”

What in the world could Cameron need help from Nate for? Silas flicked a look between them, before getting up to put away the dishes.

“I… could go…?” Nate offered.

“Why should you help that bastard?” Silas asked, with more sharpness to his tone than he intended.

Bay’s annoyed expression confirmed Silas had been too hasty to snark. “Silas will be on his way shortly,” Bay said, before hanging up.

“Excuse me?” Silas said flatly. “What makes you think that is a good idea?”

Bay smiled a bit and said, “It is because I said so. Now go get ready. I’m sure you’re accustomed to babysitting.”

“Your logic is flawed,” Silas muttered, heading for his bedroom. “And I don’t think _Cameron_ needs babysitting.”

He pretended to not hear how Bay and Nate both snorted at his retreating back. He had to go searching for a clean pair of jeans, but he had far too many t-shirts laying around. He snagged a jacket, deciding to put on his shoes as he went down the hall. By the time he made it to the kitchen, his mood hadn’t improved, but he highly doubted that would change Bay’s mind at all.

“Why exactly am I going over _there_ again?” he grumbled.

“I thought you already knew. You seem to think you know everything since _my_ logic is apparently flawed.”

Silas shot him a look. “You don’t have to be a dick.”

“Pot meet kettle. You’re keeping an eye on NIk since Cameron has things to do and Nate is helping me.”

“They’re more of a dick than you are,” Silas complained, even as he grabbed his car keys off the counter.

Bay ignored him, taking care of the fussy baby in his arms. “Thank you,” Nate said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Silas said, and walked out the door.

—

Nik hummed pleasantly while stumbling through the house towards the knocking on the door. He almost fell through it when he opened it, trying to lean against the doorframe. “Well, well,” He said, “Another one of Lev’s ex’s as I live and breathe. Are you wanting the next best thing?”

“Ew.”

“What? Not submissive enough for you?” Nik asked. “Whatever, your loss. I’m sure Cameron is around here somewhere.” Nik turned around and almost walked straight into a wall before making his way to the kitchen. He went for a bottle of tequila, well aware of Silas trailing after him. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods,” he said, working the lid off the bottle. He pressed his back against the counter, mouth quirked to the side as he looked Silas over. “New tats?”

“Babysitting you.” Silas siad, before holding out an arm, showing off the display of new ink. “Almost every day.”

“Babysitting me?” Nik downed a steady drink of the booze, letting it burn on the way down. If he tried hard enough, he could make out two of Silas. Really was unfair how gorgeous SIlas was. Apparently Lev had a type. “I guess Nate’s too busy to come see his lonesome baby brother.” He nearly tripped over the words, but still barely managed to get them into a coherent sentence.

Silas looked uncomfortable. “Maybe you should slow down?” he suggested, trying to steady Nik.

Nik shoved his hand away. “Maybe you should take that edge off,” he countered. “Aren’t you still pining after your murdered ex boyfriend? Stars knows I am. There’s plenty to choose from. I suggest getting something strong and something Cam won’t notice missing.”

“I don’t drink when I feel like shit.”

Nik gave him a mock salute before downing another swig. “And thus you are the better man than I.”

Silas grunted. “You’re as bad as Amara.”

Nik’s brows flicked up and he eyed Silas from head to toe. “Did she peg you, too? She does love putting that strap in men’s asses. And as I understand it, you let Lev put his cock in yours, too.”

Silas snorted. “We haven’t fucked in years, and no, she didn’t peg me.”

Nik smirked. “I guess that _does_ make me the better man then.”

Silas just shook his head, apparently not agreeing with Nik’s assessment. “We were better drinking buddies than fuck buddies.”

“Well,” Nik said. “We were both.” He took another long drink from the bottle before sliding down onto the floor.

“Congratulations,” Silas said, dryly.

Nik dropped his head back against the cupboard doors, blinking tears from his eyes. “And now she hates me. Which, fine. It’s fine. Whatever. It was going to end badly anyway. It always does.”

He could have sworn Silas gave him an odd look. “I doubt she hates you.”

Nik tossed the half empty bottle to the side, letting it roll across the floor, getting tequila everywhere while he pulled his knees up to his chest to drop his head on his arms. He ignored Silas’ sigh and movement to pick up the bottle.

“Wow, they really meant babysitting.”

Nik’s head snapped up so sharply his vision blurred. “ _Fuck_ you. I am a damned adult. I don’t need your pity or anyone else’s. Just because they all can’t handle me drinking a little doesn’t mean I need my hand held. Apparently I’m the only one that can’t seem to actually _hide_ the fact I have feelings.”

Nik stumbled to his feet after a few tries, nearly smacking his head against the counter. He pushed his way past Silas down to find Cameron. The sentries’ eyes followed after him and Nik smacked a palm against Cam’s office door. “Hey, bastard. You want to tell me why you sent Lev’s ex boyfriend to come babysit me.”

He didn’t give a single damn that Silas followed after him.

The door opened and Cameron stood on the other end, looking unimpressed, but somehow gaunt too. Though, that was probably because Nik was shit faced. “I have things to do,” Cameron said, mildly, “And I don’t have the time to hold your hand.” He flicked a look at Silas over Nik’s head. “I trust you can be competent with my omega.”

Silas made a face. “Not the first drunk I’ve wrangled. Won’t be the last.”

“Hm. For the sake of your kneecaps I do hope that is the truth.”

Nik could almost imagine the way Silas rolled his eyes. “I’ve spent enough time with Amara, and she’s yet to marry the ground despite her apparent love story with it.”

“Difference is,” Cameron said,’ “You break my omega and you can sit next to Sage down in my basement.” Cameron looked to Nik. “Go get in bed,” he ordered. “Sleep your idiocy off.” When Nik didn’t move fast enough for Cameron, Cam said, “Take him to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

—

Just because Silas _could_ take care of drunks didn’t mean he liked it. He somehow got Nik to what he assumed was the right bedroom, though he kept his hands off Nik the whole time, unless Nik was close to face planting. Something told him Nik wouldn’t appreciate it.

“You gonna actually sleep it off?” he asked Nik, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Nik shuddered into the bedding, curled up on the edge of the bed. Silas didn’t ask, just shuffled into the bedroom and picked the chair at the desk.

Just in time to see Nik start crying.

_Oh for fucks sake,_ Silas thought tiredly. He didn’t have the emotional intelligence to deal with this. This wasn’t his omega, and he didn’t know the right way to deal with this situation. If it’d been Lev, he could have pulled him into his lap, but this wasn’t Lev. Because Lev was fucking dead.

Silas bit back a sigh, and scooted the chair over to the side of the bed. He cleared his throat, and then admitted, “I don’t know how to help.”

It was the voice of a broken man that came from Nik. “I don’t want your help, I want my fucking boyfriend.”

“Don’t we all,” Silas muttered, rubbing his face.

He didn’t expect the alarm clock chucked at his face, and only Nik’s drunken aim and sheer reflex let him catch it.

“No one asked _you_ ,” Nik said.

“You’re not the only one that lost him, you know,” Silas shot back. “I’m not gonna pretend to understand Cameron one bit but he did too. And his goddamn family. You don’t have to take it out on everyone around you. It’s no one’s fault but the man who killed him.”

“Are you saying _you’re_ his family? You, who let Remiel have him?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” Silas snapped. “I meant his grandmother. His cousins. I wasn’t once talking about me.”

Nik turned to look at him, the gold of his bloodshot eyes contrasting sharply with the dark brown of his pupils. His expression was eerily blank. “Sure you’re not.”

Silas leaned back in his chair. “What do you want me to say? Do you _want_ me to lay out my own grief for you? I’m a little out of practice, but this isn’t the first former lover I’ve lost. I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Nik rolled onto his back, laughing ruefully. “Did your former lover kill herself? Because mine sure did.”

So apparently they were exchanging traumas now. Lovely. “No. My dad sent two into the front lines, declared a third a traitor so he could cast them out, and straight up executed the fouth. Those are the ones that died, at least. The rest got out alive. At least from dear old dad.” No, Lev’s death wasn’t on Silas’ hands. It was someone else’s family that had gotten him killed.

Maybe that was too far. Nik was quiet for a bit, before rubbing his eyes. Silas’ gaze was drawn to his wrists, and a frown twisted on his face, but he didn’t say a damn word. Wasn’t his place. Hell, wasn’t his place to tell Nik off, and he’d already flubbed that.

“I told him I was sorry,” Nik said without warning.

Silas blinked. “What?” He blinked again. “What for?”

Nik rolled to face the opposite wall. “Doesn’t matter. He didn’t believe me, and he left.”

“That doesn’t sound like Lev,” Silas said, mostly to himself, before adding, louder, “Why’d he leave? Last I talked to him he was head over heels. With both of you, and that baby of yours.”

“I made him mad.”

Silas snorted. “Lev doesn’t get mad.” He paused, and then corrected himself. “Didn’t. Didn’t get mad.”

“Yes he does. I made him mad, and he left me.”

“What did you do?” Silas asked, genuinely curious now. “Must have been something big, because I’ve never seen Lev angry before.”

Nik’s “I don’t know,” was a pathetic, broken sound, and then he started to shake with sobs.

This time Silas couldn’t stop his sigh. He leaned over, hesitantly brushing his hand through Nik’s hair. “I don’t think he was mad at you. Knowing Lev, he was scared of something.”

That didn’t stop Nik from crying, though he did seem to ease up a bit, curling in on himself as Silas awkwardly pet his hair. Silas swallowed around the lump in his throat, and tried for a light tone.

“It wasn’t your fault. And it’s not likely Lev was angry with you. I know- knew him well. He doesn’t get mad. He gets scared, and he goes to find somewhere he can curl up and feel safe for a little while.”

Nik mumbled, “I didn’t make him feel safe.”

Silas gave an unsteady laugh. “No one could, sometimes. Not me, not Amara, not his grandmother. He had issues, and I don’t care how well he was doing with you both, they were bound to come back around eventually.”

Nik didn’t even respond. After several minutes, Silas realized he’d cried himself to sleep. Only then did he pull back, slumping in the chair, and wiping his eyes. The _fuck_ did he do to deserve this?

—

Cameron had stuck around just long enough to make sure that Nik had fallen asleep before starting for Bay’s house. He folded Nik and Silas’ exchange and put it in the corner of his mind while he went to knock on Bay’s door. Eventually Nate answered it, face resigned. “Your baby is in the kitchen.”

Cameron didn’t bother responding and shouldered his way past and went for the kitchen. Eden perked up, hands smacking the highchair tray as she gave him a sharp squeal. The little terror started bouncing in her seat, her “dadadadadadada” grating on Cameron’s nerves. But he still went to pick her up despite her incessant wiggling in his arms.

“See, she’s not dead,” Bay said, dryly. “Even followed your schedule so you wouldn’t bitch at us about it.”

Cameron ignored him and pressed his lips to the top of Eden’s head, inhaling her scent. It was mixed with the faint smell of lavender shampoo. “You need out of these gaudy clothes,” Cameron said, completely ignoring his idiot brother’s remark.

“Those are the clothes _you_ gave us,” Nate said, from the doorway.

Cameron shouldered his way past the angel and down the hallway to the nursery where he made quick work of changing the wiggling baby demon out of the pastel outfit and into something far more palatable. Eden squealed loudly when Cameron picked her up again, her incessant ‘dadadadada’ annoying him to the point he lodged a pacifier in her mouth. “Shush,” he hissed against her ear.

Eden giggled at him around it. But when Cameron had gone to settle into the rocking chair, Eden was already suckling at it and was melted against his chest. He ran his fingers down her back absently, feeling her ribs, her skin, her breathing. He stayed in the nursery, relishing the quiet until she was deep asleep. Cameron was jerked back into focus so he could put her back in her crib. Not a second later, Nate appeared in the doorway. Face drawn, Nate said, “Everything okay?”

“It is now that she’s in decent clothes,” Cameron said, walking around him. “Does no one in this house have decent taste.”

“You gave us those clothes,” Nate said, flatly. “They’re from _your_ house. Maybe get a snack and you’ll calm down.”

Cameron halted to a stop and looked over his shoulder at him. “I am being perfectly calm,” he said, coolly.

Nate leveled him a long, far too knowing look, but elected to drop it and just followed Cameron back to the kitchen where Nate sat a plate of food right in front of him. Cameron looked at it and then pushed it to the side before looking to his brother. Bay was already looking at him, with a far too old look. “How long are we keeping her?” he asked. “I assume until the threat is resolved?”

Cameron drummed his fingers against the counter and thought about it. “Until I decide to bring her back,” he finally said. “I don’t want her anywhere near Nik right now.”

Both Bay and Nate were gauging him with long looks before wisely dropping this current line of conversation. Bay looked at Cameron’s untouched plate before pulling it over to himself. “If you’re going to waste food, then I’ll eat it since Ash cannot be found.”

Nate nipped at Bay’s shoulder, only to get a gentle face-push to back away. Nate sulked, but not before placing a kiss to Lucas’ head and a quick kiss to Bay’s cheek and scurrying to the opposite side of the counter. Cameron felt vaguely disgusted. “I’m going to leave, I think.”

Nate hummed. “You know where the door is.”

Cameron ignored his quip and found his way to the car before going to meet with contractors about wiping clean the slate and rebuilding his club from the ground up, wiping traces of blood and ruin and beginning anew.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean y'all wanted Lev content...

Death kinda sucked.

One moment everything hurt, and Lev was _trying_ to talk. Cameron _wanted_ him to talk, and he hated to let Cameron down. He clung to the sound of Cameron’s voice, to _Nik_ ’s in the front seat. Nik- Nik had come too, even after Lev had walked out.

And then it stopped. Everything stopped.

There was no way to control it, and he hated it, hated watching Amara and Nik yelling at each other, hated watching Ash try to pull him back. Guilt tore through Lev. This wasn’t the first time Ash had healed him- it wasn’t Ash’s fault he couldn’t save Lev. He should have held on longer.

This was all his fault.

He stumbled back, and found himself on the porch. He looked around desperately; there was nothing he could do, and so _much_ was going on. He caught Nate’s eye, and froze. Could- could Nate _see_ him?

“Help them,” he blurted, desperate. “I’m sorry. Help them. Please. I can’t.”

It was a terrifying relief to see Nate nod at him. So he could see Lev. Lev sank down on the porch steps, lowering his head in his hands. It was very strange to have a panic attack and _not_ have a body to panic with.

When he looked up again, the yard was empty, save Amara, curled in the back seat, with- no. He wasn’t going to think about that. He turned around, trying to steady his nerves. Dead. He was _dead_. Why was he still _here_ then. No one had told him he’d have to stay here, and watch this.

He didn’t even have to open the front door. He started to push on it, and slid right through it. After a moment of shock, he wandered deeper, following the source of his distress, one he couldn’t explain why it dragged him through the house like a fish hooked on a fishing line. He stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching Nik go at a bottle of alcohol like a man dying of thirst.

“Nik, no,” Lev said softly, dropping to his knees beside him. When he reached for the bottle, his fingers went right through Nik’s. He watched a shudder go through Nik, and withdrew, looking down at his hands. They looked the same, but he couldn’t _touch_ anything.

Once again he stumbled away. If this was death, death was _hell_. He couldn’t do _anything_ , he couldn’t _help_ , and he felt more useless than when he was alive.

So, like he had earlier that day, he fled. He didn’t know where to go, but he couldn’t watch Nik drink himself into the floor when he couldn’t fucking **_help_** **.**

The world bent around him, blurring on the edges as he leaned against a wall, breathing hard. Why was he even _breathing_? Did he need to? What kind of hell had he found himself in?

By the time he calmed down enough his vision didn’t crinkle black, the house was eerily quiet. When he looked outside, the sky was dark. How much time had he lost to his panic? Nik wasn’t in the kitchen when he checked, and the halls were empty save the angel sentries, and they didn’t bat an eye when he walked past.

“Lev. Over here.”

Nate. That was Nate. Lev whipped around, blinking at Nate. Nate could see him, and Lev clung to that, appearing at Nate’s side in a second. He blinked again, surprised. There’d been no attempt to move on his part.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking a step back just to be polite.

“Come with me,” was all Nate said.

Anxiety thrummed through Lev, though once again he noted it was odd to have the feeling but none of the physical reactions to it. He followed after Nate silently, into a room full of art supplies. Nate settled on a stool next to an easel, swiveling enough to look at Lev again.

In a very somber voice, Nate said, “You can move on if you want to. They’ll be okay.”

Lev’s mind whirled. “Move- Move on?” He asked numbly. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to stay here, watching them, in the in-between. You can move on.”

Lev wrapped his arms around himself, trying to process that. “But they need me,” he said. “They’re- Nik’s a mess. Mar- I want to help. I wasn’t supposed- This isn’t how it was supposed to go.”

“How can you help?” Nate asked gently.

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Lev ran his hands through his hair, trying not to panic again. “I don’t know. But they don’t know what they’re doing, and I- I was only supposed to be gone a day.”

Nate considered that. “They’re resilient. They can figure it out.” He paused. “If it matters, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry this happened to you. You didn’t deserve it. But you do deserve peace.”

_It’s my fault_ , Lev thought. And he couldn’t even cry about it. “I shouldn’t have gone back to that house,” he said in a small voice. “But I should have been safe in angel territory. I- I didn’t say goodbye to Nik. When I left. He- I should have said goodbye, why didn’t I say goodbye?”

To his surprise, Nate pulled him into a hug. Lev was even more freaked out by that, for a moment at least. He didn’t understand how he could touch one person but not the others, but it was too much of a relief to be able to touch something period. “Nik will be okay,” Nate was promising.

“I don’t believe you,” Lev said thickly. “He’s not okay. I can feel it.”

“He will be okay. He’s not right now, but he will be. Grief takes a lot out of him.”

Lev could barely hear him over the roaring in his ears. None of this was _right_. None of this was _okay_.

Lev should never have left home.

—

Lev wasn’t sure how long it was before he was able to focus again, but when he did, sunlight was streaming through the window, and Nate was gone. Lev doubled over, hands on his knees, and tried to soothe the remaining pieces of panic floating through his mind.

By the time he felt okay, he realized he wasn’t alone. In the corner of the room, he caught a glimpse of a tall, slender man. The tan skin and dark wavy hair was secondary to the golden gaze that pinned Lev into place, but in the next moment, the man was gone.

Unnerved, Lev backed out of Nate’s studio, wandering quickly down the halls, damn near walking through a sentry as he went. He found Nate in the kitchen, and to his surprise, Eden was there too, in a high chair. She zeroed in on Lev, much to his surprise, and shrieked, banging her hands on the tray.

Nate turned around, giving Lev a sad smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Lev said faintly, scooting over to Eden’s side. “Hey bitty girl,” he added softly, just to be sure.

Eden shrieked again, reaching out with both hands. Lev made a small noise of distress when he realized he couldn’t touch her.

“I’m sorry bitty girl,” he said, wishing he could cry. “I can’t.”

Eden babbled angrily at him, which only made his heart break more.

“Do you want me to pick her up?” Nate offered.

“Please,” Lev said. He backed up to give Nate room, and found his gaze drawn around the room until it settled on the man he’d seen in Nate’s studio. This time he was sitting at the table, golden gaze on them, but he didn’t say a word to Lev.

“Nate,” Lev said hesitantly. “Can you see- can you see everyone who’s died?”

Nate hummed into Eden’s hair. “That’s Darius,” he said. “Cameron’s boyfriend.”

Darius gave a small wave. “I didn’t want to be rude.”

“O-oh.” Lev bit his lip. “Sorry.”

Darius shrugged a little.

Lev switched his attention back to Nate. “Can you though?” He asked. “Like- like my parents? Fax?”

Nate looked a little sad as he shook his head. “I saw Fax for a little bit, but then he moved on too.”

“Oh,” Lev said. He looked away, slowly sinking into a chair.

“If it helps,” Nate offered, “He was happy you found someone.”

Lev tried for a smile. “I’m glad he wasn’t stuck,” he finally said, rubbing his face. “I wish I’d known he was there.”

Darius said quietly, “I wish Cameron knew I was here too.”

“Why haven’t you let him know?” Lev asked, before closing his eyes. “Stupid question. He can’t see us.”

“I mean, he did kill me. It might make it a little awkward,” Darius said.

Lev stilled. “He what?”

Darius shrugged. “He thought he was trying to protect me from Destris. I’m not too bitter about it.”

After thinking on that for a few moments, Lev folded in on himself. “Having met Destris… I think I understand a little now.”

“I think Cameron was trying to avoid making the same mistake with you,” Darius replied.

“Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t,” Lev mumbled. He rubbed his face again, and then looked up at Nate. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” He looked down. “And I’m sorry I keep freaking out.”

Nate smiled a bit. “You died, I think you’re okay. You’re safe.”

Lev snorted. “It’s not like anything worse can happen to me.”

“Watching your loved ones is a certain kind of hell,” Darius pointed out.

Lev looked up at him, meeting his golden gaze steadily. “I’d rather know what’s happening than have it haunt me in wherever I go after this.” He swallowed, and then added, “I want to go see them.”

Darius’ mouth ticked up. “I do too.”

“How- how do we go? That’s a very long walk.”

“We don’t have to walk,” Darius said.

Lev blinked hard. “Ghosts can drive?”

Darius smiled a little, and Nate snorted as he bounced Eden to keep her happy, so Lev figured he had said something very, very dumb.

“There’s a ghost thing, isn’t there?” Lev mumbled.

“Yeah, there is a ghost thing,” Darius confirmed.

Lev nodded slowly. He looked to Nate. “Can other people see me? _You_ can. Eden can.” _Can Nik?_

“Infants, animals, and anyone from my family,” Nate said. “Minus Nik.”

“Oh,” Lev said quietly. “So I can’t talk to them.”

Nate smiled at him sadly. “It’s probably for the best.”

“I need to tell him I’m sorry,” Lev said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “He needs to know I didn’t _leave_ him.”

That same sad smile never left Nate’s face. “I know you do.”

Lev’s mouth tightened involuntarily. He looked to Darius. “How do you do it? I want to see him.”

“Think about him. His scent. His touch. How he makes you feel,” Darius explained.

That wasn’t hard. Lev needed to see him, needed it so hard, if he could feel his body his chest would have been aching with it.

And then he was standing in the doorway to Cameron’s bedroom, watching Cameron haul a very drunk Nik to bed. A glance out the window told him it was dark. That didn’t- it didn’t make sense. His attention dragged back to the bed. Cameron had stripped Nik, and Lev could smell the booze from here, which was weird, because he didn’t have a body to smell with, really.

Nik grabbed Cameron’s hand as Cameron moved to pick up the clothes from his clean floor. “Don’t leave me too,” he said, face half in his pillow. “Please.”

Lev’s heart cracked. “I’m right here, Nik,” he whispered.

“Welcome back,” Darius said from behind him, startling Lev. He twisted, staring at Darius.

“What do you mean, welcome back?” he asked.

“You went away for a little bit,” Darius said gently.

“For a little bit?” Lev echoed. “How long is a little bit?”

“A couple of days, give or take.”

“Why do I keep losing chunks of time like that?” Lev asked, distressed.

“A lot of being a ghost is tied to emotions. You’re probably shutting down, when you get overwhelmed,” Darius said.

Lev gave a half hysterical laugh. “I’ve never been calm in my life. How do I make it _stop?”_

Darius grabbed his face. “Focus on my face. Focus on my eyes. And breathe.”

“We’re _ghosts_. We don’t need to _breathe_ ,” Lev said, his voice going up an octave. But he did grab onto Darius’ elbow, sucking in one useless breath after another until he felt more settled.

“We’re ghosts,” Darius said. “We don’t need to have anxiety either. It’s a mental thing.”

Lev nodded carefully, and pulled away, looking back at Nik, who was draping himself across Cameron. He slid over to the bed, crawling up beside Nik and brushing his hand through Nik’s hair. He damn near slid through Nik, who just pressed his face into Cameron’s chest and muttered, “Tis cold,” before passing out.

Lev pulled back, wrapping his arms around his knees. When he was able to tear his gaze from Nik, he realized Darius was staring at Cameron. He recognized that look of heartbreak as if he was looking in a mirror.

“Is it always like that?” he asked. “Am _I_ making him cold?”

Darius nodded, not taking his eyes off Cameron. “You don’t have body heat. He does.”

Lev looked back down at Nik, before stretching out beside him, careful not to touch him. “I think I’m gonna stay here for a while,” he said quietly.

—

One moment Lev was watching Nik sleep, afte Cameron had gotten up to answer a call, and the next he was standing in Nate’s kitchen. “What-?”

He zeroed in on Nate when Nate spoke. “Baylor wanted to talk to you,” he said apologetically.

Lev frowned at Bay, who was sitting at the kitchen table, a tiny little infant in his arms. “You had the baby,” Lev blurted.

“We did,” Nate said.

“What, have the baby? Yeah, we did,” Bay said. He followed Nate’s gaze to approximately where Lev was, which told Lev he definitely couldn’t see him. Somehow that was a bit of a relief.

“What does Bay want to talk about?” Lev ventured hesitantly.

“He wants to know what you want to talk about,” Nate relayed.

“You are not to tell Nik that you are a ghost,” Bay said firmly. “You will not try to reach out to him. You need to let him grieve, and pick himself back up.”

“There’s a way to _do_ that?” Lev blurted, startled.

“He didn’t know there was a way to contact Nik,” Nate said to Bay, before looking back to Lev. “Theoretically, yes. But it would be very difficult.”

“Do you think Nik is smart enough to not risk his own life to see you?” Bay said, drawing Lev’s attention. He looked exhausted.

Lev bit his lip, chewing on it anxiously. “No,” he finally admitted. “I just… I don’t know what to do, I guess.”

After Nate relayed that, Bay looked even more tired. “I can’t tell you what to do. I don’t know if I’d be able to move on either. But you need to let Nik try to find peace.”

Lev looked down. Somehow, it still killed him he couldn’t cry about this. “I’m sorry I died on your front lawn,” he finally said.

This time Nate looked pained as he passed Lev’s message along.

“I’m sure I’ll get over it,” Bay said dryly.

Lev wasn’t sure how to respond to that. In the end he just said, “I didn’t just roll over. Not like with Remi.”

This time Nate was quiet when he passed on Lev’s words. To Lev’s surprise, Bay looked satisfied and vaguely proud. “I knew you were capable of it.”

“I didn’t want him to hurt Cameron. Or Nik, or Eden,” Lev said softly. “I’d rather me than any of them.”

Bay’s knowing look after Nate once again passed on Lev’s words left Lev uncomfortable. “We protect our own,” was all Bay said.

In the end, Lev just said, “Can I go home now?”

“He wants to go home,” Nate said to Bay.

“I want you to tell me you’re not going to tell Nik,” Bay said firmly. “That you’re going to leave Nik alone.”

Lev closed his eyes, swallowing. “I won’t,” he promised.

“He won’t,” Nate echoed.

“Good. You can go.”

Lev didn’t need any more encouragement to blink out.

—

Lev wasn’t sure how long he got lost, or how he dragged himself out of wherever he went. At least he reappeared at home. He looked around, but other than the sentries, the halls were still and quiet. He padded through them anyway, soaking in the familiar scents. It was habit to wander into Cameron’s bedroom. Lev missed sleep.

Darius was there, curled up a little on the bed, using one of Cameron’s pillows. Lev hesitated in the doorway. Darius’ eyes were closed, but he spoke anyway. “Sometimes I like laying here. Pretending he’s still my alpha.”

“Can I join you?” Lev asked, softly.

Darius nodded. “Nik’s side is all yours.”

Lev circled the bed, crawling up carefully, as if he could wrinkle the covers. “Technically the middle of the bed is- was Nik’s. After I joined them, anyway.” He still flopped down just close enough he could bury his face in Nik’s pillow, breathing deep. The faintest scent of alcohol was twined with it, but Lev was willing to ignore that for now.

Darius rolled over, golden gaze a little lost and a little sad. “Cameron wasn’t always like this,” he said.

Lev tucked his arm beneath his head, watching Darius. “What do you mean?” He asked, unsure how else to get Darius to keep talking.

Faintly, Darius said, “He was alive. Even when his life was hell, he was alive. Now he’s just a body with a heartbeat.”

“It’s hard to imagine Cameron any different than he is now,” Lev admitted. “What… What changed?”

“Killing your mate would do that to you, I imagine.”

“Oh.” Lev hesitated, and then reached out and touched Darius’ hand lightly. “Did you know… before he killed you?”

“Yeah,” Darius said, barely audible. “That’s why I let him.”

“I don’t know what it’s like to have a mate,” Lev eventually said. “Not like that, not a… a true mate. I can’t imagine what that was like for you.”

The silence that stretched between them was heavy, but Lev didn’t break it for a good long while.

“My Cameron was a thoughtful boy. He hadn’t even reached maturity yet before his family robbed him of everything.”

“He sounds… nice. I wish I could have met him then.” Lev rolled onto his back. “But I’m glad I met him at all. Him and Nik. I hadn’t been happy in a really long time.”

“He hadn’t either,” Darius replied quietly.

“I shouldn’t have left. I think I was a better person with them.”

He could feel Darius’ stare on him, and somehow the weight of it was comforting. “I think you made him a better person too.”

Lev snorted softly. “He didn’t listen to me very often.”

“He listened more than you think.”

Lev hummed softly, closing his eyes.

“Cameron is always listening, even when he’s not.”

Lev gave a soft, sad little laugh. “That sounds like him.” He rolled back over, sighing softly. “So. You’ve been here the whole time?” He paused. “Or is that rude to ask? You don’t have to answer.”

Darius rolled his eyes, and rolled on his back. “I’ve been here for the past five hundred and four years. Cameron was seventeen.”

Lev considered that. “He was younger than Nik is now,” he finally said. “And Nik’s still… very young.”

“Yes he was. And in some ways he still is. Sometimes I think he’s frozen in time.”


	32. Chapter 32

Darius had been following after the angel, who had been following after Nik. His heart hurt for them both, for _Cameron_. Neither of them seemed to be handling Lev’s death in any form of grace. His Cameron was slowly spiraling, even if no one seemed to be picking up on it. He always was so internal about his pain.

Nik, on the other hand, the angel’s grief was so _violent_ , and Darius hated watching Lev being unable to do anything to ease his suffering. Nik seemed to live in bars, at least the ones that would let him in. He hadn’t been able to find a pattern as to which ones he chose, but the one constant was Nik drinking himself into the floor and getting into fights with anything that moved.

Darius had been expecting Cameron to pick Nik up this time, but it wasn’t and he found himself almost feeling sorry for Nik when the tall ginger angel forced his way into the demonic bar and dragged Nik up to his feet by his shirt.

Nik’s blood-soaked smile almost made Darius cringe, especially as Ash seemed to be fighting the impulse to throw Nik _through_ the bar. “Hey, Dad, miss me?”

Ash didn’t bother answering him and threw some cash at the bartender without so much as looking at him before dragging Nik out of the bar. Darius followed after, unsure how Ash was even moving around without a driver of his own. But Ash’s eyes glowed an unnervingly bright green as he shoved Nik into a car and started driving.

Darius and Lev settled into the backseat, and he almost stiffened when Ash looked back through the rearview mirror not… _through_ him, but at him and Darius wasn’t sure if Ash could see him or not. He didn’t want to ask, just in case Ash answered him and Nik was aware. But that didn’t stop him from giving Lev a worried glance. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Lev looked so guilt stricken. “I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

Darius would sigh sympathetically, if he could, but since his lungs were currently not functioning, he offered a comforting pat on Lev’s thigh. Sometimes he thought about that with Cameron. Cameron, who he saw get colder and colder as the centuries drug on. If he hadn’t been watching him for so long, then he would never have been able to recognise him.

The only difference was, Cameron had taken his life, and it was the choice of a scared teenager with no power.

The entire car was filled with a heavy silence that had Darius on edge. Even if he had access to his magic, he didn’t have to read Ash’s mind to know that he was yelling at Nik, about having to step foot into demonic territory to bring him home. Perhaps Ash was, in his own way, sparing both Nik and Lev more distress. But he wasn’t sure if it were that, or if Ash was just angry enough, he wasn’t able to say anything.

However, Ash seemed to regain the ability to speak, or rather the ability to yell when he dropped the still bleeding Nik onto the couch. “How the fuck are you _this_ wounded. I thought you were _good_ at fighting.”

Darius could have told him that that was exactly the point. That Nik wanted the pain, that that was how Nik functioned with anything, but Nik’s barely intelligible answer said enough, even if Ash looked positively unmoved. He had the feeling Ash was well versed in the matters of grief and the injuries that came with them.

Lev disappeared before blinking back in a few seconds, and Nate seemed to only be a few steps behind him. The worry and heartache on Nate’s face only seemed to go right over Nik’s head. “You’re going to give me a heart attack,” Nate sighed.

Darius wasn’t sure how Cameron could handle this day in day out with Nik when he could barely keep a handle on himself. But Darius already knew that answer.

“Good thing about being dead,” Nik was saying, so coldly. “Don’t want anything.”

Lev made the smallest wounded sound. “Nik no.”

Darius hadn’t been able to stop himself from flinching. He had been dead for some time, and he perhaps had wanted more now, than he ever had when he was living on the streets of Asyra or even as a pleasure slave in Asmadai’s court.

When Nik had pushed Ash, Lev had turned to Nate. “Please stop them,” he rushed out.

Nate hadn’t even let Lev finish his sentence before he dragged Nik and Ash apart before they went for each other’s throats.. “Both of you- _stop it right now_. I will not ask again.”

Ash and Nik both seemed to completely ignore Nate’s order, willing to tear each other apart had Nate not been holding them back. In the middle of Nate’s next rant, Lev gave a small “I’m sorry,” that had Nate’s voice going sharper than ever.

“It is not _anyone’s fault_ that Lev is dead,” Nate said, making Lev flinch.

Darius put his hand on Lev’s shoulder. “He’s right, you know,” he said, quietly. “It’s Destris’.” Destris was the same reason he was dead, but he knew that Cameron had taken that blame onto himself. “Blaming yourself doesn’t help you,” he said, “And it definitely doesn’t help either of them.”

Lev looked at him, so sadly. “I should never have left him alone.”

“You cannot blame yourself for Nik’s choices,” Darius said, firmly. “His choices are his and his alone. No one is making him do any of this. Grief makes a monster out of all of us.”

—-

Darius was sitting on the couch, watching Lev talk to Eden, who’s “DADADADADADA” brought a smile to Lev’s face. Darius couldn’t help the pure _ache_ he felt sometimes, but she _was_ a lovely child. It was his own choice to make sure he couldn’t carry any children, even if it had hurt more than anything else he had been though.

This felt too intimate, and he wondered if he should even be in here. Before he could ask, Bay had come into the room with his own small baby and put him in his own crib before going to Eden. Darius said, “Do you want to be alone?” he asked Lev. “I’d understand.”

Lev watched Bay get Eden ready for bed before looking at him. “No,” he said. “I should go anyway so Eden goes to sleep.”

Darius offered him a small half smile and followed Lev out of the room.

–

“Oh Cameron,” Darius was saying softly, watching Cameorn’s livelihood burn to the ground before him. The blue and white flames only made Cameron look even more pale and dead than he already did.

He listened to Zareth and Cameron talk amongst themselves, wanting to do _something_ other than watch this club be reduced to ashes. Darius let put a shuddering breath, even if it offered no relief to the weight he felt.

Surely even if he were alive, he wouldn’t even be able to breathe through this kind of heartache.

He could feel Lev torn between watching him and watching Cameron. “Would you like to be alone?” He asked, softly.

Darius shook his head. He couldn’t form the words, but that didn’t stop him from trying to give some form of comfort to his mate. He reached for Cameron’s hand, even if he knew he couldn’t touch him, not really, even if he _knew_ Cameron didn’t know he was there, or if Cameron just chose to not believe he was there. He wasn’t sure which one he’d prefer.

When Cameron shuddered, Darius took a step back, arms folding tightly over his chest. He forced his emotions into check, if only so he wouldn’t disappear for days at a time. Now was not the time to leave Cameron alone, even if Lev was here. Lev was still so new, and he might even disappear too.

Lev leaned close to Darius, offering him a half hug. “I miss him too.”

Darius scrubbed his face. “You’d think,” he tried hoarsely, “after five hundred years it would get some form of easy. But nothing is ever easy. Not where Cameron is concerned.” He touched the thick scar on the base of his neck. Perhaps if he still had his body he’d shudder. “ _He_ killed _me_ and I just want him to be okay.”

Lev rested his head on Darius’ shoulder. “You still love him.”

It wasn’t a question, but Darius answered it nonetheless. “I do. Very much. And I know you love him, too.”

“I feel bad for ruining his schedule.”

Darius couldn’t help but smile a little at the sheepishness in Lev’s tone. “He does like his schedules,” he said.

“He needs them.”

Darius snorted lightly. “He does get a bit bitchy when his routine is altered.”

Cameron detested surprises, even with his magic, there were still so many things that he couldn’t see coming. And Darius knew if he had known what would have happened with them, Cameron wouldn’t have touched him within a thousand years.

Lev sighed softly. “Do you want to stay here? I want to go check on Nik.”

Shaking his head, Darius straightened and unfolded his arms. “No. I- no. I’ll go with you, if that’s okay?”

Darius almost jolted when Lev reached for his hand. He took that as answer enough and blinked them away.

—-

A few days later and Nik still wasn’t doing any better than Cameron was.

They found Nik drinking himself under the counter once again, but this time in his own kitchen. Darius wasn’t too sure that Cameron would be all too pleased with Nik in here doing this to himself. They followed after Nik’s clumsy stumbling to the door when someone started knocking.

The gorgeous black haired angel Darius had come to know as Silas was standing on the other side of the door.

“Well well,” Nik said. “Another one of Lev’s ex’s as I live and breathe. Are you wanting the next best thing?”

Lev only looked shocked and a little hurt at Nik’s drunken remark, but Silas’ “ew” made Lev give a small laugh. At the mention of Silas’ new tattoos, Lev looked at Darius and explained, “He did them himself. I’ve never had the pain tolerance or control of my magic to be able to do the same.”

“Does sound painful,” Darius remarked, enjoying the scope of blank ink sprawled across Silas’ forearms. “We were never allowed to get any kind of permanent ink on our skin. Damaged the merchandise, I imagine.”

Lev looked pained. “That’s awful.” In a smaller voice, Lev added, “Silas’ tattoos aren’t permanent. He uses his shadows. He can change them whenever he wants.”

“Must be nice,” Darius said, while they followed them back to the kitchen where Nik promptly went back to his alcohol. “Having physical magic must be useful. My own abilities were nothing like this. However, that could be because I’m a demon. Or was, I suppose.”

Lev nodded a bit. “I could never do what he does. My shadows were never that tangible.” He paused, watching Nik with a pained expression, before looking up at Darius. “What was your magic?”

Darius gnawed on his lip while he thought about it. He had made it a rule to not talk about his magic, at least with people he barely knew. However, they were both dead, and it wasn’t like anything could come of it. “Mine was… more mental, I suppose. Various forms of, uh, telepathy. Hearing thoughts, speaking, other things. I tried to make my magic as invisible as I could. I didn’t need any more focus on either Cameron or myself.”

Lev nodded a bit. “That makes sense. It doesn’t sound like you were in a safe place at the time.”

Darius gave a small, rueful laugh. “I don’t think Cameron is in a safe place _now_. Saf _er_ , sure, but. No one is really safe in the Obsidian Court.” He had seen how Cameron had swiftly and pragmatically killed everyone that was loyal to Asmadai. Everyone, it seemed, but Destris. Cameron’s hand always faltered where blood was concerned. “But I suppose if you can’t be safe, the next best thing is to make yourself the threat. Why fear the boogeyman when you could be him.”

Lev leaned against him. “I’m sorry you both went through that.”

_Me too_ , Darius thought. But he found himself shrugging. “It is what it is. Can’t change the past, no matter how much we want it rewritten.”

“That’s true,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t wish it didn’t happen. You both deserved better. I’ve never understood others’ capacity for causing pain. Life may not be fair but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be.”

Darius couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped him. “I do believe Cameron’s response to such a thought would be ‘Life isn’t fair and I don’t have the time to pretend that people are any sort of decent.’ I, however, know better, even if sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but Cameron doesn’t have any emotional intelligence,” Lev said sadly, and with enough vague disappointment Darius was almost amused by it.

“That he does not,” Darius sighed, starting for the bedroom that Silas and Nik had disappeared to. “And it seems Nik’s not too much better,” he said, leaning against the doorframe, watching Nik throw a clock towards Silas.

“No one asked _you_ ,” Nik was saying.

Lev was hunched as he watched Nik, arms folded over his stomach protectively, fists clenched. “I hate that I can’t help him. That I couldn’t even when I was alive.”

“No,” Darius said, softly. “I think you helped him more than you think. You helped both of them.”

Darius got a good look of just how bloodshot Niks eyes were; a brilliant streaking of gold contrasting against his beautifully framed dark brown eyes. The eerily blank expression, though, it reminded him too much of Cameron. It didn’t look right on Nik’s swaggering face.

“It wasn’t enough,” Lev said, He went to crawl on the bed next to Nik.

But Nik rolled onto his back. “Did your former lover kill herself? Because mine sure did.”

Darius almost wished he could peer into Nik’s mind and just see whatever it was that was torturing him. He wanted to see how he could somehow _help_.

“No. My dad sent two into the front lines, declared a third a traitor so he could cast them out and straight uo executed the fourth. Those are the ones that died, at least. The rest got out alive. At least from dear old dad.”

Lev looked almost guilty. “Silas left me because Mikael tried to turn me into a weapon. He made me kill a demon and it haunts me to this day.”

Five hundred years ago the war was far from being over. The groves of bodies he had seen when he was alive still haunted him. Even if Lev wasn’t complicit, it was hard to think about how much destruction was brought at the hands of his people, how the desperation of his own had turned so many demons into monsters in their own right.

“A drop of blood is still blood spilt,” Darius said. “No one’s hands are clean in this.”

Nik’s sudden ‘I told him I was sorry’ jolted his attention back to the angel curled on the bed, rubbing his eyes. When Lev reached out for Nik, the angel nearly flinched as he rolled over to face the wall. “Doesn’t matter,” he was saying to Silas, “He didn’t believe me, and he left.”

“I did believe you,” Lev said, so softly Darius almost didn’t hear him. “And I shouldn’t have gone.”

Darius sighed quietly and went over to face Nik. Even with Silas’s hand in Nik’s hair calming him enough he wasn’t sobbing anymore, there were still golden tears streaking down Nik’s face. It tore at his chest and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Nik wasn’t his, Nik didn’t even know his name, but that didn’t mean that Darius hadn’t watched Nik and Cameron these last years. He owed Nik.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Silas told Nik. “And it’s not likely Lev was angry with you. I know- knew him well. He doesn’t get mad. He gets scared, and he goes to find somewhere he can curl up and feel safe for a little while.”

Lev stretched out on bed as close to Nik as he could get. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I didn’t make him feel safe,” Nik mumbled.

“You did,” Lev promised. “You did.”

Darius couldn’t figure out how to help, and he wasn’t sure if he should. This felt too intimate for him to witness and he left Nik and Lev while he went to the doorway. When Silas went to slump back into the chair, Nik’s crying had ceased. He had cried himself to sleep.

Lev kept petting Nik’s black and blue hair, not moving from the bed. The vibrant blue streaks had faded into pale mimicries of themselves.

Darius decided it was best for him to take his leave and disappeared to find Cameron.

—-

Of course, Darius found Cameron back at Bay’s house, going to take his baby back to the nursery to change her into a black onesie. It was nice that Cameron’s palate in clothing hadn’t changed much in the last five hundred years.

Black was a classic.

Cameron settled into the rocking chair with Eden on his chest. Darius couldn’t help but be concerned by the way Cameron’s fingers grazed down Eden’s back as he stared off into the space in front of him. It wasn’t like Cameron to lose focus.

Darius couldn’t stop himself from touching Cameron’s gaunt cheek, if Cameron instantly jerked back. Cameron’s pale blue eyes blinked slowly into focus and he got up and put the sleeping baby into her crib. Not even a second later Nate appeared in the doorway.

“Help him?” Darius asked.

Nate’s face was drawn. “Everything okay?” he asked, Cameron.

“It is now that she’s in decent clothes,” Cameron said, walking around Nate. Darius didn’t miss the irritable look Nate shot him before following Cameron. “Does no one in this house have decent taste?”

“You gave us those clothes.” Nate’s flat voice made Darius wince. “They’re from _your_ house. Maybe get a snack and you’ll calm down.”

“Please?” Darius asked, knowing damn well Cameron couldn’t hear him.

He wasn’t sure the last time Cameron ate.

The way Cameron halted had Darius stiffening as he looked at Nate. “I am being perfectly calm,” he said, coolly.

The crackling cold look in Cameron’s eyes suggested otherwise. Nate’s long, leveled look was completely unfazed, but he decided to drop it and followed Cameron back to the kitchen where Bay was watching with ancient hazel green eyes. Both Bay and Darius watched Cameron look disinterestedly at the food Nate sat in front of him and pushed it to the side.

“How long are we keeping her?” Bay asked. “I assume until the threat is resolved.”

The way Cameron drummed his fingers on the counter was calculated and Bay could tell too. “Until I decide to bring her back,” Cameron said, eventually. “I don’t want her anywhere near Nik right now.”

No, that wasn’t fair to either Eden or Nik.

The scrutinizing looks from Bay and Nate were met well with Cameron’s detached frost. He wondered if either of them would push Cameron further, to get him to voice his true intentions, but Darius knew Cameron wouldn’t buckle. Not about this.

When Bay took Cameron’s untouched plate, Nate nipped at Bay’s shoulder. His heart hurt at the playful face-push Bay did to make Nate move away from him. The innate, unbridled love in Nate’s eyes as he kissed Lucas’ head and kissed Bay’s cheek had Darius yearning, even if… he wasn’t too sure that he would ever get anything like that, even if he _were_ alive.

The vaguely disgusted look on Cameron’s face almost made Darius snort. “I’m going to leave, I think.”

Nate hummed. “You know where the door is.”

Darius decided to wait to follow after him, if only because he wanted a word with Nate first. Nate pressed another kiss to Lucas’ head before following after Darius.

“Thank you,” Darius said. “For caring for her.”

Nate looked so tired in his kindness. “It’s no problem. Eden is always welcome here. Even Cameron is, even though I sometimes wish he’d forget where I lived. They’re family.”

Darius’ mouth twitched. “I think you’ll find that Cameron nor I tend to hold much weight when it comes to family. But I appreciate it nonetheless.”

——–

Darius had made it a habit to find Cameron in the early morning, when Cameron always started making breakfast. But once again Darius did not find Cameron in the kitchen. He wasn’t even in his office, either.

He was on the porch again, smoking. He had been out here for some time, judging by how pale his skin was, and the dark grey around the shell of Cameron’s ears. The faint grey on Cameron’s nose and cheeks suggested that he was freezing, even if he didn’t seem fazed in the least.

“Cameron,” Darius sighed.

Cameron’s fingers twitched as he tried to light another cigarette. It took him several tries, and he was sure Cameron was more than displeased with it. He was even more displeased when Darius reached out and snuffed out the cigarette with his fingers. The dark look in Cameron’s eyes unfazed him, despite Cameron reaching for yet another cigarette. When Darius put that one out too, he said, “Please go inside.”

Cameron reached for a final cigarette before Darius put it out. The faint murderous look in Cameron’s eyes had Darius frowning. “I can keep going all day, if you want. It’s not like you can kill me again.”

Even if Cameron couldn’t hear him, Darius was still faintly amused by it. His mouth ticked up when Cameron sighed sharply and went back inside. “Maybe he’ll go get warm now.”

——-

“I think you’ve had enough,” Cameron was saying, with a far too deceptive boredom. “I’m tired of replacing my very expensive alcohol because you decided to drink your weight before breakfast.”

Darius watched the way Nik skillfully pop the lid off the liquor bottle and bring it to his lips. He didn’t get a drop down before Cameron had moved across the room and yanked it out of Nik’s hand, and shoving Nik back into the counter.

The angry blank bruises were still so prominent on Cameron’s back, even as he dug his nails into Nik’s throat. “Did I not make myself clear?” he said, smoothly, placing the bottle on the counter.

“Yes, cripple, you did,” Nik bit out. “However, I don’t give a fuck. Some of us are actually in touch with our emotions and can’t shut them off as well as _you_ can, you miserable bastard. Give me that back.”

“Nik no,” Lev said, sounding scandalized. “That’s not nice.”

“And here I thought name calling was beneath you,” Cameron said, dryly, nails digging deeper into Nik’s skin.

If Darius didn’t know better, Nik’s skin was turning a pale gold, even with that cutting smile he was giving Cameron. “Well, that’s what you get for thinking, isn’t it.” Nik tried reaching for the open liquor bottle still on the counter.

Lev was already moving to push it further away from him and ended up knocking it off the counter, shattering it across the floor. Lev stared at the mess of glass and alcohol on the floor before dragging his wide golden eyes up to Darius’. “We can _do_ that?”

Darius bit back his snort. “Mhmm. We can do a lot of things, if we really want to. Just need to practice enough. Emotional outbursts only get you so far.”

Cameron and Nik both stared down at the mess before looking at each other. Cameron said, “Keep breaking my shit,” he said, unhooking his claws from Nik’s neck. “See where it gets you. Go get cleaned up.”

Nik growled. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“ _Now_.”

Nik snarled, but shoved past him and disappeared through the doorway. Cameron’s cool gaze followed after Nik for a heartbeat before moving to kneel on the floor. “I thought you didn’t make a mess in my kitchen,” he said, annoyed.

Lev squeaked. “Sorry.”

Cameron carefully went to pick up the pieces and Darius did not miss the way Cameron rolled his eyes. “Don’t apologize.”

Lev snapped a look to Darius. “Can he hear us?”

Darius snorted, even as a fraction of envy tore at him. “No,” he said. “He just knows you.”

“Oh.”

Lev looked down at the mess Cameron was cleaning up and tried moving the shards into a small pile. But it unsurprisingly wasn’t working. Lev gave Darius a distressed look, confusion etched on his face. Darius said, “It can be tricky. Takes a while to manipulate matter.”

Darius knelt next to him and moved the pieces for him.

Lev watched for a heartbeat before moving to look at Cameron. He reached out and nestled his fingers against Cameron’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said, again, so softly.

Cameron’s eyes were trained to the floor, body tightly wound. Cameron quickly got to his feet and mechanically left the room, leaving Lev, Darius and a shattered bottle of tequila on the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very heavy. Trigger warning for implied incest, implied rape, forced prostitution, character death. There is no graphic images of rape or incest. All is implied. This chapter is very past!Cameron-centric, bls be careful when reading. Let us know if we forgot to tag/warn you about anything, but I think we mentioned it all.

Cameron was seventeen years old the first time he laid eyes on the golden eyed omega that was supposed to train him. He had been introduced to him by the name Darius and even if he had been here for several years, and Cameron was the bastard son of Asmadai, he offered Cameron the warmest smile.

Cameron gave him a tight grin. “I’m guessing you’re the one that’s going to be teaching me the ropes?”

Darius nodded. “That’s me. I’m Darius.”

“Oh, I’ve heard. However, I do not think I need to be ‘trained’.”

Darius’ face didn’t shift from his smile. If anything else, it just seemed a little amused, if a little sad. Cameron said, “Don’t give me that look. I don’t need the pity. I’ve known my job since I was young. I was always going to end up here. It’s fine. Either way, look at me. Who _wouldn’t_ want to fuck me.”

“I do suppose that is one way of looking at it,” Darius remarked, looking Cameron over. “You are very attractive.”

“I _know_.”

Darius snorted and began leading Cameron through a set of double doors to a large room bathed in white and gold. Cameron looked appreciatively around, running his fingers along the silken furniture while he roamed around the room. “Not bad,” he said. “I didn’t think whores got paid this well.”

“This one does,” Darius replied. “I’m a favorite for a reason.”

Cameron looked at him. “I’m guessing that reason is because you’re hot?”

“Among other things, I imagine.”

Cameron wasn’t blind. Darius’ bright golden eyes and long waves were sure to be a favorite to many people. He just held little stock in appearances, himself. Darius was beautiful to him the way music sounded to his ears. Cameron went to settle on the couch, watching Darius move towards a small kitchen area where he started fixing himself something to drink. “Would you like some tea?”

“Do you have anything stronger?”

“Not with me, no. I’d rather not be inebriated in case my services are requested.”

Cameron thought on that. It did make sense, he supposed, but he also figured Darius would be getting fucked one way or another. “Wouldn’t you rather not remember it?”

Darius gave him a steady look. “No. I want to remember everything.”

—–

Cameron had kept himself busy for the last three months and it was still unnerving to be in the same room as Darius without any kind of ulterior motive on Darius’ part. Darius left him to his own devices at night and didn’t bother him. It was easier to get a night of sleep for the next day when he didn’t have Destris coming into his room to bother him every night.

But that didn’t stop Destris from bothering him any other time of the day. It just made it more difficult. Especially when Cameron seemed to be becoming a favorite amongst court ladies. Cameron offered lazy smiles to everyone he passed in the hallways. Lingering looks told him enough about who was going to end up filling his mother’s pockets by the end of the night.

Cameron’s muscles, as worn as they were on a daily basis, were defined, unlike the slender build Darius seemed to have. He had seen Darius in passing a few times that day, but they both had been too busy to speak much.

Cameron was leaving a lady’s chambers, buttoning up his shirt when he nearly ran into his brother. “Can I help you?” Cameron asked, annoyed.

Destris gave him a lazy smile. “Maybe later. What _I_ want to know is why you are sleeping in that whore’s rooms when you have perfectly fine rooms of your own. My mother gave you the finest, and yet you settled for subpar trash?”

“Well,” Cameron said, “I’m sure our mother would much rather have a room where she doesn’t have to house her bastard. It’s best for the economy, don’t you think? Maybe she can turn it into a war room.”

That smile sharpened. “I think you’re trying to avoid me.”

“Why would I ever try to do that?” Cameron said. “You get my services for free.”

Destris’ hazel green eyes flicked around them before coming back to settle on Cameron’s face. “I do,” he said. “And I do not like having to come find you when you should be in your own _bed_.”

“I do apologize,” Cameron said. “I just think it would be best to be near my trainer. Since he is more _experienced_ than I. What if I have questions? Whomever would I go to when I need to learn how to properly suck a cock?”

Cameron didn’t blink when Destris shoved him back against the wall, fingers curling tightly around Cameron’s throat. “I don’t know who you think you are.” he hissed. “You _belong_ to me, no matter who you’re on your knees for. Understand? I am the only thing between life and your death. I _own_ you.”

Cameron couldn’t form words even if he wanted to. The air in his lungs protested at the lack of oxygen to his brain. His eyes trained to the floor, even if he wasn’t an omega. He tried nodding against his brother’s claws. When Destris finally pulled back, it took all of Cameron’s strength to not start coughing. Destris looked pleased at what were surely new bruises around his neck. “You will be making up for your back talking when I see you again, tonight. Better get going. I’m sure there are plenty waiting for you to warm their bed.”

—–

Darius wasn’t quite sure how Cameron had managed to con his way into Darius’ chambers when he had his own in another part of the castle. But Cameron was now camped out on his couch with one of the silken throw blankets almost every night.

He hadn’t bothered to try and keep Cameron out of his rooms. Part of him wondered if Cameron would just find his own way into the room, or just force his way in and Darius didn’t want to bother replacing door knobs or locks every time Cameron would get in here. And oddly enough, Darius didn’t mind when Cameron slept on his couch.

Darius had finished his shower and was getting dressed when Cameron came through the doors as if he owned the place, but Darius didn’t say anything while Cameron unbuttoned his black shirt and slacks to settle on the couch; not when there were prominent bruises in choice places on Cameron’s pale body.

Darius quietly sat a cup of tea and a plate of food on the coffee table in front of Cameron but didn’t try to offer any words, not when there was the aura of lethality around him. Instead he settled in a chair across from him while Cameron turned into the couch. The finger-like bruises wrapping around his throat were hidden when Cameron pulled the blanket over his head.

Darius almost offered to see if he wanted a healer, but instinct enough told him that Cameron wouldn’t want one. Even with no power of his own, Cameron seemed to relish any kind of control he could get his hands on, even if control over his own body was scant at best.

“If you would like,” Darius said, hesitantly, “I can have your clothes brought here? That way you don’t have to go across the manor to get them every day.”

Cameron remained quiet, and didn’t move an inch. Just when Darius thought that Cameron was going to ignore him, Cameron hoarsely said, “Do what you want. I don’t care.”

Darius took a long drink from his tea, thinking about how sharp those words sounded. “It would be practical.” Darius said, “I have some tea here for you- it might help your throat.”

Cameron stiffened slightly but snapped the blanket off himself and sat up to stare at Darius. The black bruising against his skin clashing darkly against the gold and silver blanket hanging off his shoulder. “Oh will it? I’m sure you’ve had enough things rammed down your throat to know.”

Darius didn’t blink. “Yes I have. You have too, yes?” Cameron rolled his eyes and picked up the cup from the table and scented it. “There’s no poison, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Cameron flicked him an annoyed look. “What a shame,” he said, dryly. “What about honey? I guess I can settle for that.”

Darius smiled. “I have honey you can use.”

“Good,” Cameron said, curtly, getting up smoothly from the couch to move to the kitchen area where he poured a healthy dose of honey into the earl grey tea. “It’s like you have no taste buds,” Cameron complained.

“Well,” Darius said. “I cannot cook. So, I do tend to hold little stock of what kinds of things I cook outside of what I need.”

He bit back his snort when Cameron looked at him with disgust. “Are you saying I need to feed you?”

“That is not what I’m saying,” Darius said.

Cameron arched a brow while taking a drink from his cup. “I think you are,” he said. “Why else would you tell me you can’t cook? I’ll do it.”

“You really don’t have to-” Darius started.

“Too late, it’s done,” Cameron said, turning back to the kitchenette. “I’ll make a list of things you need, but I can do that later. It’s too late to do shit right now.”

“Indeed,” Darius said, getting up to put his tea cup and the untouched plate of food away. “We both should probably get some sleep.”

Cameron nodded, taking another drink from his tea cup before hesitating slightly and looking at him. “Can… you can say no- nevermind. It’s fine.”

“What?” Darius asked, looking at him. “Would you like me to get a healer? Or some more blankets?”

Cameron still looked uncomfortable, but shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Cameron.”

“Darius.”

“How can I help you?” When Cameron just chewed on his lip, eyes trained onto the ground, Darius took a tentative step towards him and cradled Cameron’s cheek. Cameron’s entire body locked into place. “Please?”

Cameron’s nostrils flared, but he still wouldn’t meet Darius’ gaze. “Can I sleep with you?”

Darius blinked. That was. Not what he was expecting. “I-”

“Not sex,” Cameron said, instantly, looking up finally. “I just. I don’t want to be alone. I understand if you don’t want to, though.”

“You want to share my bed?”

“I- yeah.”

Darius forced his eyes to not linger on the bruising still so prominent on Cameron’s pale skin. “Of course you can,” he finally said. “I’m sure it’s more comfortable then the couch you’ve been sleeping on anyways.”

Cameron looked visibly relieved. “Thank you.”

—-

Even if it was cloudy out, Darius had found himself with a free afternoon with Asmadai and her cabal gone. Cameron had chosen this free time to sit at the piano studiously for the last hour playing, and Darius had listened contentedly until he started getting restless. And if he didn’t stop Cameron, then Cameron was going to sit at that damned piano for another three hours playing.

Darius sidled up next to him and drew the piano case down. Cameron’s long fingers snapped back before they got stuck under the weight, shooting Darius a dirty look. “Can I _help_ you?”

“I’m sure you can,” Darius said. “We have the day free to do as we wish.”

“Yes? And? I’m using that time to play.”

“You play every day,” Darius pointed out. “Come out with me. We can go have a picnic by ourselves and get some fresh air.”

Cameron looked blankly at him. “A picnic?” he echoed.

“Yes.”

“That sounds absolutely horrific. It’s not even sunny out.”

“Just humor me,” Darius said.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to have a picnic all on my lonesome.” The flat look Cameron gave him had a smile tilting up on Darius’ face. “I’ll let you pick out the snacks.”

Cameron looked so pained. “Fine.”

—-

Cameron was still annoyed by the time they had left the manor half an hour later, even if Darius seemed pleased with himself. Luckily it was still early enough in the summer that Cameron didn’t have to worry about it getting too cold yet. The winters in the Court could be brutal and even he didn’t enjoy it.

They ended up finding some hill to sit on that was on the outskirts of the city, away from prying eyes. Cameron let Darius sprawl the blanket out on the grass and spread the food out before Cameron sat down and squinted around him. “Are we supposed to just… sit here and eat? We could do this back in our room,” he said. “There is no point of doing this out here.”

“It’s for the aesthetic, Cameron,” Darius said, looking into the basket of food Cameron had packed. “The ambiance.”

“It’s _cloudy_ ,” Cameron said, reaching for his own food. “The ambiance is tainted by shitty weather, Darius.”

Darius hummed and bit into his sandwich. “Mm. I think you’ve just been cooped inside for too long. Your already pale complexion is even more pale. However will you get the vitamin D that you need for a healthy body.”

“By dick in my ass, I imagine,” Cameron muttered under his breath.

“Wrong vitamin,” Darius said. “Interestingly enough, that’s vitamin C. Amongst other things.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “I’ll remember that next time my face is in a mattress.”

“What is it you want, Cameron?” Darius asked, looking up at the idiotically grey sky. “If you could have anything, be anyone, right now, what would it be.”

“Does it matter?” Cameron said, laying on his back, closing his eyes. “Wanting things has never been in my vocabulary. It’s irrelevant and a waste of time. I’m not even a person. Tools of war have but one purpose. To cause damage.”

He could feel Darius’ brilliant gold eyes on him, and Cameron didn’t like it. “Well,” Darius said, softly. “I think you have done the least amount of damage to me out of everyone I have ever come in contact with.”

Cameron opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly. “For now,” he said, softly enough, Cameron almost hated both himself and Darius.

Darius just laid down next to him and folded his hands over his stomach. “I think I want a place of my own,” he said. “I’d like a family, children. Sure, it could be because I’m an omega. But I think… I just want a family. Never had one.”

_Family’s overrated_ , Cameron almost felt compelled to say. Instead he offered Darius the mercy of hopeless causes. “Sounds nice,” he said, mildly. “I guess… I’d just want to be left alone to cook and make music. That’s all I want. Not going to get it, so I don’t waste my breath. But… it’d be nice.”

Darius nudged him. “I think you’re getting the hang of it.”

Cameron closed his eyes again. “”Don’t touch me.”

—–

A month later and Darius was still letting Cameron sleep in his bed. Every night since that first night Cameron asked, and every night, Darius said yes. But there were some where Cameron never came back to the room at all. Darius didn’t have the bravery to ask Cameron about it, especially when Cameron seemed to be more distant those next mornings. But Darius always provided Cameron tea and honey when he came back.

They had both been reading for hours by the time Cameron’s services were requested. Darius read in the same spot for several more hours before Cameron came back. Cameron returned to sit next to him on the couch, watching Darius tiredly. Darius offered him no words, not wanting to break Cameron’s silence.

Eventually Darius felt the weight of Cameron’s head against his shoulder. He dared to look over, careful to not move too much. As he thought, Cameron had fallen asleep, his white hair falling over his closed eyes, smoothing out the perpetual annoyed look on his face.

Darius resisted the urge to move the hair away from Cameron’s elegant face, but remained in control of his impulses. Instead he turned back to his book and felt himself smile when Cameron settled more against him. Darius awkwardly reached for the throw blanket and threw it around Cameron’s bare shoulders before turning back to his book.

—-

“Okay, but you learn absolutely nothing from those books,” Cameron said, looking distastefully at the paperback romance novel in Darius’ hands. “It’s pure fantasy. Life’s too bloody and miserable for anything like that to come true.”

“Okay,” Darius said. “But consider this. That’s the point. It’s a fantasy, it’s something to hope for some day. Sure, a whirlwind romance like the one in this book could be hard to imagine, but that doesn’t mean romance in the world is dead. Nothing can kill true love, no matter how hard some try.”

Cameron gave him a long, skeptical look, but elected to not tell him that love didn’t exist. “I still think the right books are the ones where you actually _learn_ something. Otherwise it’s just a waste of time and paper.”

“Not everyone can read just nonfiction like you can, Cameron.”

“That’s because not everyone has good taste,” Cameron said, propping his legs up on Darius’ lap, eyes turning back to his own book. “Not only is it useful, I am not wasting my time chasing fantasies.”

Darius sighed softly and just patted Cameron’s leg. “It must be quite exhausting in your head, my Cameron.”

Cameron glowered at him over his book. “No more exhausting than in yours, I imagine, my nuisance. It’s a special kind of hell chasing fantasies when you should be focusing on survival.”

“Oh Cameron,” Darius said, softly. “There is so much more to life than surviving.”

——-

It was a rare night when both Cameron and Darius had the same time off. Cameron had made the habit of fixing them both dinner in the evenings, even when they both weren’t in the room at the same time. It was the only way Cameron could convince himself to eat.

He could feel Darius staring at him while they ate. Cameron pretended to not notice how Darius’ sneaking looks kept lingering on his face. Finally Cameron looked up from his meal and met his gaze steadily. “Is there a particular reason you are staring at me?”

Darius didn’t even blink. “Because you’re beautiful.”

Cameron rose a brow. “Yes, I am. But that doesn’t explain why you are staring at me when you’ve seen my face every night for the last four months.”

“Okay,” Darius said, annoyed enough Cameron’s mouth lifted. “I’m staring at you because I want to _kiss_ you. Haven’t done _that_ in the last four months.”

Cameron blinked. “You- _why_? I mean I know why, as I have seen my reflection, but-”

“Believe it or not, I do appreciate your company.”

He was annoyed. “Well as long as you appreciate it-”

Darius leaned over and covered Cameron’s mouth with his golden hand. “Cameron. Let me- just. Please stop talking.” Cameron glared at him, but didn’t snap his wrist at the unneeded censorship. Darius gave him a firm look before removing his hand. “Whether you want to believe it or not… I know you feel the same way too. You don’t… you don’t have to act on it, or you can even leave if you want. But just. Don’t lie, not about this. About me. Because I’m your truth.”

For the first time, Cameron had to force himself to hold those golden eyes. He… He didn’t know _what_ he felt. Was- Did he feel safe? Was that how Darius made him feel? He made him feel warm, not like a walking corpse, not used. But… That didn’t mean anything, did it? It just meant he was decent enough to not pay Cameron to take him to bed. “I… don’t know what that means. I don’t know what you mean to me. You’re just. I don’t know what you are. You’re just not my enemy. I’m safe with you.”

“You are safe with me,” Darius said.

“But are _you_ safe with _me_ ,” Cameron countered.

Darius seemed to think about that. Cameron stared him down for what felt like an eternity before Darius said, “You live a very bloody life, Cameron. I think I’d be a fool to think I was ever completely safe, even with you. But that doesn’t stop me from caring about you, from wanting you in whatever way you’ll have me.”

“There are so, so many more people that you could want, Darius,” Cameron said. “Or is it because I am Asmadai’s bastard that you’re interested.”

Darius looked genuinely hurt and taken aback. “No, of course not. I have no desire to have her ear. I just want you.”

Cameron stared at him. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, at a loss of words. How the _fuck_ was he supposed to answer this. He felt like there should be some kind of catch. There had to be, but he couldn’t figure out _what_ if it wasn’t because Darius wanted at his mother. “I have been nothing but a pain in the ass to you,” he finally said.

“A cross I am willing to bear,” he said, solemnly.

“I…” Cameron sighed sharply. “I don’t know.. How to be what you want.”

“You make it sound like I actually know how a relationship is supposed to go,” Darius pointed out.

“Don’t your fancy romance novels tell you,” Cameron said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“I thought you said those were a fantasy?”

“They are,” Cameron said, flatly.

“Then I don’t see why we can’t work together to figure it- us- out,” Darius said. “Since romance novels seem to not be construction manuals.”

Cameron gnawed on his lip. “But _why_. I don’t understand _why_.”

“Why I like you? Care for you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Cameron said, exasperated.

“That is a good question,” Darius mused. “One I do not know the answer to. I just like you. You amuse me, keep me company. You make sure I don’t starve. Surely that has to count for something.”

“Are you saying you want me because I can cook.”

“Oh absolutely.”

“Well at least that makes sense,” Cameron muttered under his breath.

“I know what you’re doing,” Darius said. “And it’s not going to keep working.”

“I think it’s working quite well,” Cameron replied.

“I’m sure you do, however, we are all allowed to be wrong sometimes.”

“I am _not_ wrong,” Cameron snapped.

Darius smiled. “Then prove it.”

Cameron’s nostrils flared. “You’re mocking me and I do not like it.”

“Am I?”

“Yes you are,” Cameron said, knowing damn well Darius was baiting him. “I think you like making a fool out of me.”

Darius’ eyes glittered in amusement and Cameron frowned. Darius leaned forward and cradled Cameron’s face, sending a jolt of electricity through his core. Cameron looked down, trying to ignore the tingling in his face. “Look at me?”

Cameron forced his eyes up. The words died in his throat.

Cameron somehow felt warm and ice cold at the same time. He was sitting too still and he was too restless. He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted. To run or to stay. He wasn’t sure if he felt safe or not, but he didn’t see any threats, his mind was betraying him, looking for an out, but there was only Darius. “What?” he rasped.

The way Darius looked at him had Cameron wanting to shatter something. “What are you feeling, right now?”

“I already told you. I think you like making a fool out of me.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t do that to me. Tell me what you’re _feeling_.”

Cameron could almost taste the metallic flavor of his venom. “Threatened,” Cameron finally said. “I’m feeling threatened and I don’t know why.”

Darius stilled just slightly enough Cameron straightened. “Do you want me to move my hand?” he asked.

“I don’t.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t.”

“What do you want?”

Cameron gazed at him in silence. That was the question, wasn’t it. He couldn’t very well just say _him_ , that would make Darius his, and that would mean he would be Destris’ and Cameron couldn’t do anything against his brother. It had been well trained into him since he was seven years old.

“I want…” Cameron’s voice faltered. He closed his mouth. “I can’t want anything.”

“Cameron.”

The last of his nerves frayed. “Don’t you get it,” he snapped. “I _can’t_ want anything. I can’t want you, I can’t want my own kitchen or a damn piano or anything. I am not a _person_. You are not a person. _We_ are not people. We are tools for the elite to warm beds, or in my case to slit throats when my father wishes. If I so much as _try_ to want something Destris will find out and he _will_ take it away from me. He will have me on my knees one way or another, Darius, and that makes you a liability.”

Darius tried for a small smile. “Are you saying I’m important to you?”

“I’m saying you make it extremely inconvenient to be me,” Cameron said, crossly. “You’re not… supposed to. Make me feel like- you’re not supposed to make me feel. It’s a distraction. _You_ are a distraction.”

“A distraction from what?”

“Survival.” The faint way Darius’ thumb brushed against Cameron’s cheek made Cameron shiver. “You are a threat to me and I _can’t protect you_.”

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Darius said, pressing his forehead against Cameron’s. “I need you to take what you want. To _do_ what you want. To do more than survive. You deserve to live, Cameron. You deserve more than what you have been given.”

The cinnamon and thyme scent filled his nose and Cameron closed his eyes. “No I don’t,” he said, weakly. “I don’t deserve anything just because I’m _alive_. I am a bastard. In the eyes of every single demon of the realm, I am not a person.”

“You are to me,” Darius said, softly.

Cameron looked at him for what felt like an eternity. “Then you’re a fool,” he said. Cameron leaned over, hesitated only slightly before kissing him on the mouth. The softness of Darius’ slightly parted lips undone him in a way that had Cameron abruptly pulling back and staring at him.

His breath was shallow and he could barely breathe. Darius somehow looked alarmed and perfectly calm at the same time, but Cameron didn’t give him the chance to say anything before getting to his feet and stalking out of the room.

Cameron nearly bulldozed into several court people on his way outside. He reached for a pack of cigarettes he had in his pockets and had one half lit before the familiar hazel green eyes appeared in front of him. “I do hope you have a plan on fixing your teeth if you’re going to smoke those. Mother will not be happy if your value drops because of yellow teeth.”

Cameron didn’t have the energy to quip at him. Instead he just took a singular drag from his cigarette and tiredly said, “Of course. Mustn’t damage the merchandise. Many do enjoy being bitten in bed.”

“Mm. Do you?”

“Does it matter if I do or not?”

“Not really, but I thought I’d humor you.” When Cameron didn’t say anything, Destris took his chin and forced Cameron to meet his eyes. “Are you ill?” he mused. “Perhaps you lost the ability to use your tongue. Should I see?”

“If you choose so,” Cameron said, mildly. “I can assure you my skills are up to par. Just in a sour mood, that’s all.”

“I might take you up on that later,” Destris said. “It is your day off after all. You need your rest.”

“Much appreciated,” Cameron said. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, I do not think so. Just wanted to make sure my idiot toy isn’t doing something stupid like permenantly marring his body.”

—

Darius waited up for hours upon hours, nearly reaching into daylight for Cameron to come back, not even knowing if Cameron _was_ going to come back. But when he finally did, Cameron was back to his normal untouchable self. He seemed to have regained that faux composure he had spent the last seventeen years perfecting. Even if he did stumble a little when he locked eyes with Darius. “You’re still awake,” was all Cameron said. “I’ve been gone for nearly eight hours.”

“I wanted to be awake in case you came back.”

“Why wouldn’t I come back,” Cameron said, mildly.

“Why would you bolt like a rabbit after kissing me?”

Cameron worked his jaw. “Apparently becuase I thrive on making stupid decisions.”

Darius couldn’t help the way his mouth lifted at the corner. “I don’t think you made a stupid decision.”

“Of course you don’t,” Cameron said. “You _wanted_ me to kiss you. And now I broke the rules. For another whore. One who quite possibly has the power to destroy me.”

Darius gave him a long, steady look. He didn’t think anything could possibly destroy Cameron. He was still standing now despite life and he would still be standing a thousand years from now despite a thousand lives. “You kissed me because _you_ wanted to.”

Cameron didn’t even blink; his face didn’t even move, either. Cameron just met Darius’ look for look and there was pure _alpha_ in those pale blue eyes. It was an effort to not give into his own instincts and bare his throat, especially when Cameron appeared much closer in front of him. He wasn’t sure who moved first or if they had always been this close. Cameron gripped Darius’ chin and glared down at him. “Don’t put a knife in my back,” he said, softly.

_I won’t if you won’t_ , Darius thought, as if he actually had the power or the training to be able to do so. Darius put a hesitant hand on Cameron’s tapered waist. His skin was somehow warm and ice cold at the same time, just as heated and frigid as his stare. “Okay,” he said, in equal softness.

“Okay,” Cameron said, firmly. He let go of Darius’ chin and hesitated only slightly before letting the ice thaw on his face. “This… whatever _this_ is,” Cameron said, “Is between us. Outside of these rooms, we are nothing. We are no one. You are _nothing_ to me. Understand? I cannot and will not protect you if it comes down to it. Your survival is up to you and you alone.”

“I completely understand,” Darius said, other hand moving to Cameron’s other side. He waited for Cameron to move, to say something, but he kept watching Darius with those eyes before slowly letting out a soft breath and pressing his forehead against Darius’ shoulder.

—-

Cameron had spent the last several hours wandering through the different shops in the Court, finding… something. He would know when he found it, Cameron had thought. He ended up in a jewelry shop eyeing the watches and bracelets. The branding tattoo on his wrist almost felt like it was on fire, but he wasn’t here for him.

Cameron finally settled in front of a display of slender black and silver watches. He was aware that neither color matched Darius’ rooms, but perhaps Darius would appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.

The jeweler came over and eyed Cameron over the counter. “How can I help you?”

“How much for this one?” he asked.

He looked at Cameron for far longer than Cameron cared for before looking down at the watch. “This is not for sale.”

Cameron heard the ‘ _not for your kind’_ loud as day. Cameron narrowed his eyes. “How much would you want for it? I have the money.”

“ _Tainted_ money,” the demon said.

“Oh don’t worry,” Cameron said, “I washed the coins after I was done spreading my legs.” Cameron gave a sharp smile at the faint look of disgust on his face. “If you’d like, I can clean it again. Though, I do not think where you get money is that important. Profit is profit.”

“I don’t sell to whores,” the demon said, flatly. “Bad for business.”

“Would you if I was on my knees?”

The demon’s mouth opened but promptly closed when a voice mildly said, “Perhaps you would sell it to me, then.” Destris came up beside him and snaked an arm around Cameron’s neck, giving the jeweler a lazy smile. “Surely Asmadai’s heir is someone you’ll sell to. Now denying _me_ would be bad for both your business and your life.”

“Of course, of course,” the demon rushed out. “Special price, just for you, prince.”

Cameron bit back his scoff. Destris was about as close to a prince as he was. Just because his mother was in charge of the hellbeasts of the Obsidian Court did not make her a _queen_. But he wisely said nothing and kept his face smoothed out while Destris bought the watch for him.

Outside the shop, Destris put the bag in Cameron’s arms. “I didn’t take you one for jewelry, Cam.”

Cameron chose his words carefully. “I thought it wise to own a timepiece. Never know when I’ll be able to need the time. All these clients; need to make sure to be punctual.”

Destris’ long, considering look had Cameron’s bones freezing in place. “Well,” he said, “I’m sure now you’ll be on time for our appointments, then.”

Cameron dipped his head. “Of course.”

—

Darius had barely had an hour to himself before he was finally able to retreat back to his rooms. The doors were shut when he started peeling out of his clothes on the way to the washroom, where Cameron was already waiting. Darius blinked. “Are you joining me?”

Cameron’s slightly raised brow only had Darius more confused. That didn’t stop him from finishing undressing, and that certainly didn’t stop Cameron from coming over behind him and unpinning Darius’ hair, letting it fall back down around his shoulders. “No,” he finally said, “however I thought I would offer my services in getting you clean.”

“Hmm.” Darius couldn’t stop the small smile. “Okay. But,” he said, “I want to wash you, too. And your wings. Please?”

Cameron gave him a long, long considering, almost bewildering look. “I- my wings?”

“If that’s alright?”

If Darius didn’t know any better, he’d say that Cameron almost looked flustered, but Cameron just began unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his pale shoulders. Darius felt the breath leave his body when Cameron unfurled his wings. Black and leathery with the faintest purples and silvers. Cameron gave him an odd look. “What? They’re just wings.”

“But they’re _your_ wings,” Darius said.

Cameron gave him an unimpressed look, but he didn’t miss the way Cameron’s mouth tilted upwards. “I suppose anything on me would be exceptional,” he said as he finished shedding his clothes.

Darius hummed to himself and watched Cameron run the water for the large tub and expertly choose fragrances to put in the water. The room filled with the faintest scent of citrus and cinnamon while Cameron went for soft towels and rags. Darius went to slide into the tub, watching Cameron’s back move against his wings. He could count only once or twice in the last several months he even saw a glimpse of them.

By the time Cameron came back, Darius had already submerged part of his hair under the water and had moved back so Cameron could get in with him. Cameron eyed him the way a painter would a blank canvas before finally saying, “Turn around.”

Darius did as instructed and listened as Cameron wetted a rag and began washing across his shoulders and down his back. Cameron so carefully parted Darius’ hair so he could get to his neck and Darius could not stop the small purr at the feeling.

Cameron only stilled for a split second before continuing once again. Not even a moment after Cameron put Darius’ hair back did Darius feel Cameron move to tilt his head back so he could pour water over his hair.

He did his best to not melt into Cameron when Cameron started lathering shampoo in his hair. Cameron’s long, nimble fingers were skilled. Though Darius already knew that from the amount of time he had watched Cameron play piano. While he managed to keep himself from melting, he was not able to stop his purr from getting louder, but Cameron seemed to not mind and kept washing Darius’ hair.

Cameron’s voice startled Darius into opening his eyes. “Turn around.”

Once again Darius did as instructed and turned back to face Cameron. The steam of the tub had Cameron’s hair dripping in his slightly flushed face. Without thinking, Darius reached over to tug the white strands out of his eyes. “There,” he said, softly.

Cameron’s flickering gaze had Darius leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Cameron’s jaw before letting him get back to work. His eyes wandered back to Cameron’s wings, to the sharp talons, while Cameron continued running the soft rag down Darius’ arms.

“Could I convince you to show your wings in the room more?” Darius asked, curiously.

Cameron’s face turned thoughtful, considering the question while he continued his work. “Oh, I’m sure you could think of something,” he finally said. “You do have a way with words.”

Darius couldn’t help the smile blooming on his face. “I think that was a compliment.”

“Do you?” Cameron asked, eyes flicking to his for a split second. “I’m sure you would.”

“Mm. I’m right.”

“If you say so,” Cameron said, mildly, pouring fresh water over Darius’ freshly cleaned skin.

“I’d offer to make you food, but I think you’d rather I didn’t.”

“Mmm. No,” Cameron said, rolling his shoulders. “Food poisoning is not high on my priority list.”

“Tea?”

Cameron thought on it, pale blue eyes fixed on him steadily. “What else you got?”

Darius thought on it. He didn’t think he’d genuinely get this far. But he was going to run with it if it meant he could see more of Cameron’s wings. “You can have more room for your books,” he said. “Even if they are so dull.”

Cameron’s mouth twitched. “I do not think you are good at maintaining your position, Darius.”

Darius couldn’t help how he bit his lip. “Well what _would_ you like, then.”

Cameron’s smile widened a bit more. “I do not know,” he said. “Why don’t you keep offering me things and I’ll see how far I can get.”

Darius whined softly. “ _Cameronn_.”

“ _Dariuss_.”

Darius frowned. “You’re mocking _me_ now.”

Cameron lifted a single, perfect brow. “Is that what I’m doing?”

“Yes it is,” Darius mumbled under his breath, but he went for the rag and began to wash Cameron’s silky skin. Cameron’s amused look had Darius wrinkling his nose. “I will give you whatever you’d like, within reason, of course.”

“Mmm. Dangerous offer, Darius.”

Darius held Cameron’s gaze steadily. “I trust you.”

Cameron didn’t blink at Darius’ quiet truth. “I think all I want is a ‘please’.”

“A- what?”

Cameron smiled at him. “That’s all I want.”

“Please?”

“Please what?” Cameron asked, leaning forward to let Darius at his neck to wash.

Darius ran the rag over his skin, inhaling Cameron’s faint citrusy scent. “Please let me see your wings in our room. They’re too beautiful to be kept hidden away.”

“One would say every part of me is too beautiful,” Cameron said, mildly.

“Well, _yes_ ,” Darius said, “But your wings are _exceptionally_ beautiful. And I so rarely get to see more than a glimpse of them.”

Cameron took Darius’ chin into his fingers and considered him for what felt like eons. He could feel something tighten and solidify in his core when Cameron leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. “Very well,” he said. “Since you said ‘please’.”

Darius smiled at that look, and motioned for Cameron to let Darius at his hair. He ran water through the silky strands and washed delicately. He took care and treated them as if they were made of eggshells. He washed out the shampoo, conditioner and moved to his long, pale limbs and washed them just as delicately. Even if Cameron’s skin was flawless, Darius knew just what kind of damage the alpha could do at a mere seventeen years old.

More than anything, Darius wished he could protect him from his fate, but he knew Cameron would not appreciate the sentiment, so he kept doing what he was and washed the invisible marks from Cameron’s body and motioned for him to turn around.

Darius sucked in a breath when he took a long look at Cameron’s wings. “Can… May I touch?”

Cameron inclined his head, wings spreading slightly. “Yes. Just. Be careful.”

Darius hummed and lightly ran the rag over the long, thin bones, eyes trailing over the light silver veins tracing through the black and purple leathery skin. Cameron went almost… _limp_ at the feeling of his wings being washed. He knew what level of trust Cameron was putting in him, and he had no intention of breaking it.

—–

A few hours later and Cameron was watching Darius read one of his useless books. He had been debating how to do this the last several hours and decided to just do it now before he lost any nerve he had. Owing Destris for this would be for nothing if he didn’t give the watch to Darius.

“Darius.”

“Mm?” he said, not looking up from his book.

Cameron went over and replaced the cup of tea in Darius’ hand with the small box. “Open.”

Darius looked down at the small box before looking up at him. He looked almost bewildered, but looked back down at the box and slowly began to open it. The watch was shining in the silver wrapping paper. “Oh,” he said, softly. “I- thank you, Cameron. It’s lovely.”

Cameron wasn’t sure how to answer that, so he just opted for a terse nod. “I saw it in the window and thought you’d have use for it.”

Darius gave him a far too knowing look, but just smiled. “I love it nonetheless,” he said, solemnly. “Help me put it on?”

Cameron moved down to his knees and took the box from him. “I know it’s not your typical aesthetic, but I figured you’d appreciate it anyway.”

“I do,” Darius said, extending an elegant hand.

Cameron carefully removed the watch from the box and clasped it, carefully covering up the branding on Darius’ wrist. “You probably couldn’t… wear it outside of the room often,” Cameron said, looking up at him. “But…”

Darius seemed to hesitate only slightly before leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Cameron’s forehead. Cameron did his best to not screw up his face at the sentiment and allowed it briefly before pulling back. The way Darius’ eyes shone was enough to endure the payment that he was sure Destris would take out of him for it. “I’m glad you like it,” he said, getting to his feet.

“I love it.”

—-

Cameron spent that night with Destris, and then he spent the next several days between Destris and other clients. He barely saw Darius the whole time and the only time he did was when he came back to sleep. He barely ate unless Darius bullied him into it, and even then it took much persuasion on Darius’ part to get him to eat.

Cameron finally came back to the rooms after seeing a copy of himself leaving the room. But those same pale blue eyes shifted to the hauntingly familiar hazel green and it had Cameron stopping in his tracks, schooling his face into neutrality. “Have I forgotten an appointment?”

“No,” Destris said, sliding his hands into his pockets. “But I must say, I did not think the watch I paid for would be given to a common whore. Though, he did pay well for it as well. So I think I can let it slide. This time.”

Cameron blinked, and he opened his mouth before promptly closing it. He didn’t know what to say, and the ice slicing through his veins made him very aware he needed to say absolutely nothing. “Thank you,” he finally said, voice carefully neutral.

Destris gave him a spidery smile before walking around Cameron, his form shifting back to his own slowly. Cameron closed his eyes, sighing softly and bracing himself before going into the bedroom. Darius was sleeping on the bed, clearly naked beneath the throw blanket covering his lower half. Cameron’s throat closed when Darius awoke to look at him, confused. “You’re back already?”

“Yes,” Cameron said, numbly. “I decided to just come to bed, instead.”

Darius gave him a small, pleased smile and laid back down in the bed. Cameron changed into his pajamas, not feeling himself do it before climbing in the bed next to him. The smell of sex clung to Darius, and even if that was his job, this didn’t- this wasn’t the same. And Cameron couldn’t voice this, especially when Darius moved over to curl into Cameron’s side, falling back asleep almost instantly.

——–

Tuathal had never liked the Obsidian Court. It stunk of power and desperation to keep it, and it made his skin crawl with memories he didn’t want to touch. But Asmadai had asked for a meeting, and for now he needed to keep the peace.

Just in case, though, he’d brought his brother along. Cináed made a wonderful distraction, especially when he couldn’t be bothered to put on a shirt. He looked the part of a halfbreed, radiating his own power, and not power he had to steal. In comparison, Tu with his neatly pulled back hair and calm demeanor seemed the civilized brother.

While Tuathal sat, listening to Asmadai try to sell him on lending her his support. Not that he had any intention of giving her what she wanted, but it was good to seem like he was considering it. He knew damn well his magic was a coveted asset, but his plans revolved around ending this war, not prolonging it with more infighting.

Behind her, her son lurked, pale as snow, and an obvious attempt to be an enticing addition to the offer. Asmadai had no way of knowing Tuathal could never be swayed by a pretty face; he’d never been interested in sex, and that was not going to change for this young demon. Besides, he looked barely in his twenties, if that. Tuathal had centuries on him.

While Tu listened to Asmodai, nodding along as he braced his chin on his fingers, Cin wandered the room, poking his nose where it didn’t belong, passing close enough to the demon and her son that he could sniff at the both. They seemed unimpressed by the way Cin bared his fangs in a grin at them.

“Cináed,” Tuathal warned mildly. “No nibbling.”

Behind Asmadai, her son lifted his brow ever so slightly, the faintest of amusement showing up in his face, even as Cin growled at Tu.

“Cin,” Tu said, voice soft, and laced with a threat of his own.

This time Cin settled with a grumble, returning to Tu’s side as Tuathal stood.

After tugging on one of Cin’s golden curls, Tuathal fixed Asmadai with a level look. “I’ll have to think about your offer,” he said smoothly. It wasn’t a lie. There was plenty to be gained from picking apart just why and how she thought to go through with her plans. “I’ll let you know if I’m interested.” He wasn’t, but she didn’t need to know that until he had his brother safely away from her claws. Demons had done enough to Tuathal; they didn’t need the opportunity to do the same to Cináed.

Asmadai reached up to drag her fingers down her son’s jaw, not taking her eyes off of Tuathal. “I’ll be waiting for your answer.”

Tu didn’t even give her the respect of a bow. He turned away, knowing Cin was following on his heels. They didn’t say a word until they were free of the Obsidian Court. As soon as they were, Cin’s teeth found Tu’s shoulder, the pressure questioning.

“What did you think?” Cin asked, some of the playfulness fading from his sharp golden eyes.

“I think she’s a bitch, and can go fuck herself,” Tu replied, pulling his hair down with a frown. He ran his fingers through it once or twice to loosen it up, and then added, “Though she seems a bitch who might rise high. I’ll keep an eye out for her in the futures.”

“Probably a wise decision,” Asmadai’s son said from behind. It took a few moments for Tu to place a name; he hadn’t bothered to care in the room with her, but it seemed rude to not know now.

Cin shifted subtly in front of Tu, eyeing Cameron with the same feral look to him that Cin always wore in front of others. Cameron was unphased, but Tu already expected that. “Can I help you?” Tu asked instead of responding to Cameron’s comment.

“I’m here to offer myself to both of you,” was all Cameron said.

Tu bit back a snort. “Your services aren’t needed,” he replied. This was not a demon who had harmed him. He had no reason to be cruel. “You can let your mother know I’m not interested.”

Cameron’s icy gaze shifted to Cin. “And you?”

Cin met his stare, washed out gold clashing with pale blue. “I prefer my partners willing. I don’t pay to sleep with anyone.”

“I don’t intend to take your money.”

“And I don’t take bribes,” Cin replied dismissively. He headbutted Tu’s shoulder. “I want to go home.”

Tu stared at Cameron for a long time, chasing down flickers of the future. He knew Cameron’s answer before he opened his mouth. “I could buy you from her,” he offered quietly. “I don’t lack the funds.”

He could see the gears turning in the young demon’s head, and despite so many futures telling him Cameron would say no, he had to hope he might say yes. But when Cameron answered, all he said was, “You couldn’t afford me.” Here the demon hesitated. “But there’s another whore you could afford. He goes by the name Darius.”

This time Tu closed his eyes. Second ticked by, and then he opened them again. “I could afford it, yes,” he finally said. “But I don’t think there I have the… the time for a different man. This offer would only work for you.” Unease coiled through him. He rarely offered advice based on what he saw when he looked forward. “Don’t hesitate. It’s better that way. Merciful.”

Cin flicked him a look, a frown pulling at his lips. Tu shook his head once, unable to speak around the sour taste in his mouth. The blank look on Cameron’s face only made it all the worse. The young demon just inclined his head slightly. “Noted.”

Before he could get far, Tuathal called him back, on impulse. “Life has a strange way of bringing you things you thought lost,” he said. “This is not your only path, and not your only life. Your future forks more than you’re willing to believe, and you will be surprised by the outcome.”

Cameron paused long enough to give him a small, sharp smile, disbelief clear in the expression. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, and then he kept walking.

“You tried to tell him,” Cin offered, bumping shoulders with Tu.

“I feel like those cryptic old prophets,” Tu complained, turning towards home. “I hate those prophets. They’re all dicks.”

“Well. You _are_ a dick, so.” Cin ducked away from the swat Tu aimed at him, laughing.

—

Cameron found two men to service that held similar enough scents to the two halfbreeds before heading back to the mansion. He was ordered to sleep with them, and he could not show back up without the scent of sex on his skin, unless he wanted to answer questions that would get him in hot water.

Cameron went to kneel in front of his mother. His brother was leaned against the throne next to her, that lazy, spidery smile curling his face as he rested his eyes on Cameron. The same smile was mirrored on Asmadai’s face and Cameron trained his eyes to the marble white floor. “The halfbreed wishes you to know he is not interested.”

His mother hummed, but it was Destris who said, “And did you serve them?”

“I did,” Cameron lied, smoothly.

“Clearly you didn’t do it _well_ ,” Destris replied. “Not enough training, I suppose. Even with your own personal whore. Here I thought Darius was _useful_.”

Cameron’s blood was somehow ice cold and burning at the same time. He allowed himself to feel neither and said, “I apologize. I’ll accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, Lady.”

His mother’s clicking nails was the only sound in the room, and Cameron could feel his heart pound in rhythm to them. “Bedding the half breeds was punishment enough, I think. You probably wish to wash their reek off your skin.”

“I would appreciate it, Lady,” Cameron said, still looking down at the floor.

“You’re quite welcome,” she said. “You may take your leave, Cameron.”

“Thank you,” he said, rising to his feet smoothly, eyes down as he walked out of the room. Cameron carefully eyed the hallways he took back to the rooms and he wasn’t sure if he were relieved or not when Darius was not in the rooms. He had no choice but to sit there and wait with the blade in his hand.

He had it resting on his lap by the time Darius came back, smelling of sex and perfumes. Darius looked from Cameron’s wings, to his eyes to the knife back up to his eyes. “So, I suppose the knife is going in my back?” he asked.

_Or throat_ , Cameron thought, numbly.

“Yes,” was all he had to say, while standing.

Darius seemed to think about that, gold eyes never wavering as he held Cameron’s gaze. He tried for a half smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I wouldn’t by chance be able to convince you to not?”

“No,” was all Cameron said.

Darius nodded, more in acceptance than anything else. Cameron watched Darius carefully unclasp the watch from his slender wrist and hold it out. “Wear it for me? I’m sure you’ll have more use for it than I.”

Cameron unwillingly looked down at the black and silver watch in Darius’ fingers and found himself reaching out for it. The metal was warm from Darius’ touch. Cameron forced it onto his own wrist and lifted to curl his fingers around the back of Darius’ neck. The black strands brushing his fingers sent goosebumps up his arm and down his spine. Darius had to lift Cameron’s chin to make him look him in the eyes. “It’s okay,” he said. “I knew what I was getting into by getting involved with you. I know this isn’t what you want. I just hope you can eventually get what you need.”

“I’m sorry,” Cameron’s voice cracked.

Cameron didn’t give himself a second before he expertly plunged the blade into the back of Darius’ neck. He twisted sharply, feeling the nerves sever and the life leave Darius’ body without so much as a whisper. Cameron wasn’t sure if the feeling in his chest completely severing as well was imagined or not.

Blood seeped down his fingers, drenching Darius’ hair as Cameron gently brought the warm, limp body to the floor. Cameron’s eyes were bleary, tears streaking down his face and he couldn’t _breathe_. He had no right to feel this; he had no _right_ to tears or pain of any kind. But that didn’t stop Cameron from dropping his forehead against Darius’ blood splattered one.

Closing Darius’ eyes, Cameron felt a sob tear through his chest. It felt like he was dying, like this was what death was. He supposed, in a way, it was. He never planned on living that long, anyway. He was going to end up dead one way or another, either at his mother’s hand or his brother’s.

A walking corpse.

—-

Five hundred years later and Cameron was still serving in his mother’s court. He had carefully crafted an image for himself, making people want him; making people fear him. Of course, that did not include Destris in the mix, but he had his roles to play and he played them well.

Cameron, however, had not been expecting a half beaten angel to drop at his mother’s feet. The golden brown, tattooed skin was covered in bruises and blood, dark brown eyes somehow daring even with one of them bloodshot.

It was interesting enough to get Cameron’s attention, seeing as how his mother didn’t kill him right away. Angels were a thorn in his side, but this one- he was also an omega and that also piqued Cameron’s interest. An angelic omega in his court, still alive and daring to grin at his mother like this.

“Well,” the angel rasped. “This is surely one way to gain an audience.”

Cameron wasn’t sure how he had gotten from his mother’s side to his back oozing blood, and half dead in angelic territory in a matter of weeks. He had used the last of his strength to make sure he ended up on the right doorstep, hand slamming hard against the heavy oak door before completely crumbling.

Black edged at his vision, and all he could taste was the mingling metallics of blood and venom. He heard, more than saw the door open, black biker boots appearing in front of his eyes. “What the hell? _Cameron_?”

The next thing Cameron saw was the inside of what appeared to be a large bedroom. He could hear Nik and someone arguing. Pain laced through his body as he looked over to see the idiot angel and a taller, red haired angel bickering about him. He felt the eyes of the ginger turn towards him, bright green and disgusted and hateful. “Oh, you’re awake,” he deadpanned. “I guess you did survive.”

“ _Ash_ ,” Nik hissed. “Don’t be a prick. I know it’s hard, but I think you could manage for a split second.”

Cameron closed his eyes for a heartbeat, and tried sitting up. Pain laced down his back, his arms threatening to buckle. He would have landed back on his face anyways had Nik not moved to put him back on his stomach. “You stupid bastard,” he breathed. “You just had your wings chopped off. Don’t _move_.”

“Let him,” Ash said. “If he’s stupid enough to move after a hack amputation like that, so be it.”

If Cameron had the energy he might have rolled his eyes. “I need to go,” he rasped. “I can’t be here.”

“Well, too bad,” Nik said.

“Angels,” he mumbled, forehead against the bedding.

“Yeah? And?” Ash asked. “If _I_ haven’t killed you, I doubt anyone else is going to. Not when Nik would probably throw a damned fit first. Plus Az’ril isn’t here, so you don’t need to worry about him.”

He could hear how Nik’s breath hitched just a bit before, “Well lucky us. It’ll be fine. I’ll deal with _Papi_ when the time comes. Blood debts and all that.”

Cameron had spared Nik and for his troubles he had gotten his wings carved off. Cameron sighed into the bedding and tried getting up again. The temperature in the room spiked enough Cameron knew Ash’s power and filed that information away for later. “Ah. So this is why Nik likes you. You _are_ as stupid as he is.”

“Shut the fuck up, _Ashwyn_.”

Ash muttered under his breath but came over and had Cameron jolting when Ash touched his back. Cameron reached out and grabbed Ash’s arm in a vice grip and turned to glare up at him. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Ash rose a brow. “I see, too good for angelic healing?”

Cameron removed his hand and put his face back in the blanket. “Something like that.”

Ash scoffed, but Cameron could almost feel Nik inching towards them. He could feel the calloused fingers hesitantly touching his hair; knew Nik was stupid enough to touch him like this, in front of another angel. “Ash, get out.”

“You made me come over here and save your stupid demon,” Ash snapped. “And now you want me to leave you alone with him?”

“Do you really think he is in any position to hurt me,” Nik said, sharply. “He already spared me once, I doubt he’d try to kill me now.”

He could feel the heat of the glare Ash sent both their ways. It was hot enough Cameron could feel his hair sticking to his forehead. “Fine,” he finally said. “Your funeral.”

“Aw thanks,” Nik said. “Now get out.”

—-

“Sir?”

Cameron looked up from his paperwork, annoyed to see one of his bouncers at his door. “Can’t knock?” he asked, coolly.

“I- There’s another angel here. Besides the mutt and… Nik.”

Cameron lifted a brow and leaned back. He thought on it; there weren’t many angels that bothered showing in his club, unless it was Nik or Amara. But they both were gluttons for punishment and both got sex out of it. And unfortunately he could never really get rid of Nik anyways.

“Noted,” he said. “Now get out and go do your job.”

When the bouncer bowed out, Cameron rose from his desk and went to the tinted glass windows that overlooked his club. The club was packed, and Cameron kept looking to see where this angel was. He had no patience tonight to deal with angels trying to dismantle his establishment. But his attention was caught when sudden shadows appeared, wrapping around one of the patrons.

“Mmm.” Cameron said, leaning closer, to get a better look. He might have walked away when a demon started talking to the angel had the angel not tried flinching back. He cocked his head, watching more when Nik appeared in that awful body glitter and slung his arm around the angel’s neck.

Cameron watched enough for Nik to drag the angel to the bar where he knew Amara would be, drinking all his booze like usual. As annoying as she was, at least she provided steady profit for his club.

Cameron came down to the bar, more out of vague curiosity and suspicion than anything else. He made his way through the noisy club, training his hearing on Nik, the angel (apparently named Levant) and Amara. By the time he reached them Levant had a glass of water in his hand and was following Nik’s line of vision. The dark haired angel nearly dropped his glass.

Cameron nearly stopped in place when the wide gold eyes turned to his, but the arm slipping around his waist had him loosening once more, pulling him into focus. He let Nik at his throat, to scent him, but he still forced himself to offhandedly say, “Don’t get glitter on me.” He ignored Nik’s happy hum and kept his eyes on Lev. “Who are you?”

Lev was gaping like a fish out of water when Nik grinned. “This is Lev. Mar is trying to get us in his pants.”

Hmm. Cameron forced himself to turn his attention to Amara. “I’m not giving you free booze.”

The long drink and loud sigh didn’t impress him. “Why does everyone insinuate that I want free booze? I’m just trying to get my darling cousin loosened up a little. Maybe by a cock or two, you know?”

Cameron could have told her it was because he knew very well that she pick pocketed his patrons and used their money for her alcohol. So she was, in fact, not paying for her own alcohol. However, he was still making profit, so he did not care.

Lev’s mortified squeak had Cameron looking back at Lev and gripping his chin. He looked him over indolently. “And does he _want_ to be loosened up by a cock or two?” he asked, lips brushing against Lev’s ear.

The sharp spike in Lev’s scent- in the _cinnamon_ and vanilla scent- nearly had Cameron freezing himself.

“Oh, don’t break him yet, Cam. The poor angel’s going to be too much of a mess to be fun to either of us.” Cameron could smell Lev’s very clear, very _obvious_ interest in Cameron. “Though, something does tell me he enjoys being a mess.”

Cameron couldn’t stop himself from brushing his nose along Lev’s neck, getting more of his scent into his lungs. Nik had grabbed the glass from Lev’s hands and Cameron used that moment to grab Lev by the hoodie and press him back against the bar, still scenting him.

“I’m going to take that as a yes?” Amara was saying.

Cameron eventually pulled back, his eyes trained on Lev. Cameron lifted his gaze from those bright gold eyes to the black wavy hair. Despite this skin being paler, despite the moles dotting that pale skin, and _despite_ this angel being so thin-

It was like looking at a ghost.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for grief, excessive violence, heavy drugs, implied sex for drugs, just nik being :/

The can of gasoline hit the sidewalk with a dull thud. Amara tipped her chin up, glaring at nothing in particular. This was long overdue, but Cameron had gone and stolen her thunder, burning his club down first. Still, if she was going to stay sober, she needed some sort of outlet. So. Gasoline.

Amara turned around and unloaded the second can. She lugged it up the path, and pushed her way inside Lev’s old house. The stains on the floor, both old and new, damn near made her see red. Swallowing the bile that rose up, she started in the bedroom. This was her second trip, and she’d wasted too much in the bathroom and kitchen. She was impatient; she wanted this over, and this awful reminder of every awful thing that had happened to her cousin deserved to be burned to the fucking ground.

The second can went around the living room, and then she backed out the door. The smell of gasoline followed her. For a long moment she stared in the house, more than just the acrid scent making her throat tighten.

It was overkill but she stood there and lit every match in the box she’d bought, flicking them into the house one by one until they were gone. Only when she turned away did she notice the car idling. She stared down the sedan for a full minute before she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and headed over.

Sorin lowered the window, frowning up at her. “Arson’s illegal, you know.”

“Do I look like I give a flying fuck?” Amara leaned over. “No one lives near here anymore, and following laws is low on my priority list.”

“Noted,” Cyrus said, turning off his car. “Why did you ask us to meet you here?”

“You were on my way. I want to discuss what you owe me.”

“Amara,” Cyrus said, voice even. “I’m not going to kill anyone for you.”

“I’m not going to ask that of you. I can kill anyone I need on my own.” She straightened. “We’ll talk at my apartment.”

She hopped on her bike, gunned the engine, and took off without bothering to see if they’d follow.

—

Nik had been wandering the streets of the Obsidian Court for gods knew how long. He didn’t quite care either way. Cameron was off doing Cameron things and he managed to slip loose of Ash’s leash, and now he was free to wander.

It didn’t take him long to find the darker parts of the city, especially when this entire city was filled with monsters of varying lethality. It definitely wasn’t hard to find dealers, however, it was hard to find a dealer who would _deal to him_.

Fucking Cameron.

Nik finally found one in a dive, sitting in a back booth smoking and looking at his phone. It hadn’t taken much to sit down across from him. Even if Nik’s wings weren’t showing, the demon’s silver eyes were well aware of the fact Nik was an angel. “Well, you look like shit,” he observed, mildly.

“Hm, I imagine I do,” Nik said. “Hangovers.”

The demon’s mouth tilted and he put down his phone. “You’re wanting to buy.”

“Was it that obvious?” Nik asked, leaning back. “I got the cash.” _Cameron’s_ cash, but still.

The demon leveled him a look, mirroring Nik as he leaned into his booth. The way he looked Nik over, almost curiosity more than anything else. “And if I don’t want your money?” he asked.

“I mean, I can suck your cock,” Nik replied. “I got the skills for that, too.”

“Oh I’m sure you do,” the demon said. “But what if I said I didn’t want your mouth?”

Nik felt a smile tilt up on his face and he arched a brow. “I have an ass,” he said.

The demon snorted. “Never fucked an angel,” he mused. “I think I can make the trade.”

“Poor you,” Nik said. “Luckily I can help. Provided you give me what I want.”

“Oh I will,” he said, “However. I feel like I should tell you that this product is aimed at demonic biologies. It could quite possibly kill you- and I am not so sure that I want Cameron Luain showing up on my doorstep because his cockwarmer decided to overdose on demonic drugs.”

“Hm,” Nik mused. “That does sound like a pickle, doesn’t it.”

“So you better make the fuck worth it.”

—

Cyrus parked the car and looked over at Sorin. “You going to behave?” he asked, still gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“I don’t like how she roped you into this,” Sorin muttered petulantly.

“I agreed,” Cyrus replied mildy. “I could have said no.”

“I don’t like it,” Sorin insisted, and got out of the car with a huff. Cyrus had to jog to catch up with him, grabbing his wrist. Sorin glared at the ground, baring his fangs at nothing, before adding, “But _fine_ , best behavior.”

Cyrus held onto Sorin for an extra moment, waiting until Sorin looked up to let go. By the time he finished crossing the parking lot, Amara was already stomping up the stairs. _She’s in a wonderful mood_ , Cyrus mused drly, taking the lead rather than have Sorin on her heels.

By the time they got upstairs to her open doo, Amara was already kicking the two people on her couch out of the apartment. Sorin all but jumped back from the curly haired blonde man, despite having a solid inch on him. Cyrus tried not to purse his lips, and held the door for the petite ginger who followed, discreetly wiping her face as she passed.

Tension lined Amara’s body, drawing her taut as a bowstring as she watched them. “Well?” She finally bit out. “Sit.”

Cyrus wrapped his hand around Sorin’s wrist, and tugged him down onto the couch before Sorin could get bitchy. Rather than sit herself, Amara started pacing back and forth. “You wanted to discuss what spell you wanted from me?” Cyrus finally prompted.

“Is it possible to bring back the dead?” Amara asked with abrupt bluntness.

“I beg your pardon?” Cyrus asked. Beside him, Sorin had gone stiff as a board. “Back from the- you can’t be serious.”

“Deadly serious. Is. It. Possible?”

“Not that I know of,” Cyrus said. He sat back. “But-” He hesitated.

“But what? What exactly would stop you from bringing my cousin back?” Amara demanded, stopping to fix him with a look so fierce Sorin growled beside him.

A thud on the door broke their staring contest before Cyrus could figure out how to word what he wanted. A moment later a very clearly inebriated angel stumbled through the doorway.

“Demon. Goth boyfriend.”

Cyrus assumed those were greetings of a sort, because they were immediately dismissed in favor of Amara.

“I’ve got drugs. Wanna get high?” He waved said drugs in Amara’s direction to prove it.

Amara scowled. “No. I’m busy, and I’m still pissed at you.”

The angel squinted at her. “Are you sober?” He somehow managed to sound accusatory and confused at the same time.

“Sober as a priest during mass,” she replied. “Is that all you want, Nik? If so you can go.”

Nik continued to stare at her. Even Cyrus was getting uncomfortable by the time Nik said, “Are you pregnant?”

“No,” Amara said shortly. “I’m not. Unlike some people, I know how to cope with death.”

_What, with necromancy?_ Cyrus thought, but he kept _that_ to himself.

They all watched Nik saunter across the room. “Do you want to be?” He all but slurred, leaning in close as he slid his hand under her shirt.

Without hesitation she twisted his wrist, grabbed the scruff of his neck, and slammed his face in the coffee table. He dropped like a rock and lay on the floor. After staring at him for a moment, she crouched and checked to see if he was breathing.

“I didn’t mean to hit him that hard,” she said mildly, sitting back on her heels. “Give me a minute, I have a phone call to make.”

Sorin and Cyrus exchanged a look as she pulled her phone out.

—

She should have been less hasty to react, and she knew it. Nik was grieving, and she had no intentions of telling him what she was trying to do. Fuck him, especially after calling her a liar and blaming Lev’s death on her.

Cameron picked up immediately, like he knew she was going to call. He probably did, too. “Come get your brat,” she said in place of a greeting. “I knocked him out after he offered to knock me up.”

“I don’t think he can get it up,” was all Cameron said. “Don’t kill him.”

The phone call ended with a decisive click.

“Bastard,” she muttered, standing. She looked Sorin and Cyrus over, and said, “We’re just gonna have to wait until Cameron comes to pick up Nik. Use that time wisely, witch, and think about your answer.”

She proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes with her arms crossed as she slouched in the armchair, glaring at the door until Cameron deigned to show up. She knew damn well it took half that amount of time to get there even if you followed the rules of the road.

The first thing Cameron did when he walked in the door was to look right at the witch and demon seated awkwardly on her couch. The witch met his stare steadily, not blinking, which… Amara had to give credit where credit was due. A lesser man would have broken eye contact, or at least squirmed. Cyrus simply waited calmly for Cameron’s attention to turn elsewhere.

The suspicion in Cameron’s gaunt face when he looked to her finally didn’t sway her from her stony silence. Eventually Cameron scooped Nik up. “Thanks for babysitting him. I’ll be sure to pay you.”

Amara lifted her chin just a little, just out of pure stubbornness. She didn’t owe him a goddamn thing, least of all this. She washed her hands of owing him anything when she gave him Lev’s ashes.

Silence reigned in the apartment for a full five minutes before Cyrus spoke up.

“It might be possible. With a heavy emphasis on might.” Cyrus leaned forward. “Ignoring the fact you’re asking me to break the very laws of nature, this has never been done before. Never, in the history of angelkind, demonkind, or humankind. _No one_ has managed to bring back the dead.”

“My family has a reputation for beating the odds,” Amara replied flatly. “Figure it out.”

“Circling back, and not ignoring it, you’re asking me to _break the laws of nature_. Do you not understand what a witch is?”

Amara narrowed her eyes. “I know exactly what a witch is, and that’s why I’m asking you right now.”

“And why do you get to bring someone back?” Cyrus challenged. “Who says he wants to come back? DId you consider any of this? I get you’re grieving, but wedging that door open is not a reversible act. What’s to stop anyone else from doing the same thing?”

“Not my problem,” Amara snarled. Despite that, she looked away. “I don’t care about the rest,” she said finally. “But- we’ll ask him. Before. I know someone who can see ghosts.”

Cyrus sighed, and when she looked up, he was rubbing his temples tiredly. “Again, I don’t even know if it’s possible-”

“Then find out,” Amara said, and even she could hear the desperation in her voice. “Please. I have to try. He was- he was just starting to be happy, and I let him get murdered.” She swallowed, hardened her tone again. “I can describe it for you. What that demon did to him. He didn’t deserve it.”

Cyrus’ stupid stare didn’t waver, even if beside him Sorin had his head down and his fists clenched. Finally Cyus said, “I can look into it. I’ll do my best to figure it all out. I promised you a spell, and I’ll do everything in my power to find it. But this does not get out. I don’t want people lining up at my door to find out how I raised the dead, if it even is possible.” Cyrus paused, long enoughs he thought he wouldn’t go on. His hand found hers, and she couldn’t bring herself to shake him off. “Before I agree to do the spell, I want to talk to him myself. Either through a seance, or through your friend. And… are you _sure_ he’s a ghost? I won’t be able to do _anything_ if he’s moved beyond.”

“Lev’ll stay. Nik’s a wreck. I know him too well. He’s here somewhere. Crying, if ghosts can even cry.”

Cyrus nodded slowly. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, and stood. “Is there anything else you need?”

Amara shook her head. She waited for Cyrus to gently pull Sorin to his feet and herd the demon out the door with an arm around his shoulder before she lowered her head in her hands. She’d done all she could for now. It didn’t feel like enough.

—

Cameron dropped the stone cold unconscious omega back at home, ordering the sentries to make sure he did not leave his house and could not get to the alcohol. He called Ash and told him to come babysit as well before he went back to Amara’s shitty apartment.

He hadn’t bothered knocking on the door and walked inside. Amara was sitting with her head in her hands and Cameron had the feeling she had been sitting like that for a while. “That can’t possibly be good for your back,” he said, mildly.

“Like you care,” Amara said, in a muted sort of tone.

“I don’t,” Cameron said. “What was the witch doing here.”

Amara finally bothered to look up at him. “Doing me a favor.” When Cameron didn’t say anything, she said, “He’s going to try to bring Lev back.”

The only reaction Cameron gave her was furrowing his brows. “And what makes you think that any of us have the right to play with life like that. We trade in death, our hands are too dirty for this.”

“I take what I want.”

“I know plenty of people who take what they want,” Cameron said, coolly. “Doesn’t mean any of you have the right to alter the laws of nature. Then again, you are a hypocrite.”

Amara stared at him with a blank tone that he chose to ignore. “He didn’t deserve that. We should have done better.”

“He didn’t,” Cameron said. “And we should have. But he got it and we didn’t. We live with our choices.”

“I won’t. And you can’t stop me.”

“I’m sure I could,” Cameron said, mildly, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“But you won’t. You miss him too and Nik’s a wreck. I’ll take the consequences.”

“And what about the consequences your cousin will face if brought back from the dead? Surely you don’t think he will be symptom free from necromancy.”

“I’ll figure it out,” she said. “It can’t be any worse than him watching the three of us flounder. You know he is.”

“And you’re so sure about that?” he asked dryly. “I hadn’t realized you were so well versed in the arts of bringing back the dead.”

“Then fine,” she said. “I’m a selfish bitch and I want him back. And I don’t care about anything else.”

“Well. At least you’re self aware. And what would you do if your plan doesn’t work? I’m sure you wouldn’t be happy with your witch’s failure in resurrection. Considering his magic would be derived from the very nature you plan on breaking.”

“Then at least I tried,” she said, her tone too hoarse for his taste.

“Have you considered what the ginger is going to have to say about this?”

“If Ash didn’t want me fucking with the laws of nature then he should have saved Lev when he had the chance.”

Considering Ash’s magic, his very being was tied to Nature, Cameron was sure Ash had plenty to say on the matter, and if he cared, he might consider telling him. But instead he said, “Does your witch have any idea of how to do it?”

“No,” she admitted. “He just said he’d try and figure it out.”

“How reassuring,” Cameron deadpanned.

Amara seemed tired when she said, “Fuck you.”

“Did you consider that I might have had information to give you regarding this idiotic idea of yours?”

Amara sighed. “No. I didn’t want to think about you; I don’t owe you anything.”

“Going to be hard resurrecting your cousin if you lack the key ingredients, don’t you think?” Cameron said. Even with the reading he had done, it didn’t take a genius to piece together the fact Lev’s ashes were _probably_ going to be required.

Amara rubbed at her face. “I’d cross that bridge when I got to it. We’re still trying to figure out if it’s even possible.”

“Does anyone know? Besides you, the witch and his demon?” _Did you idiotically tell_ Nik _._

Amara shook her head. “Cin knows. He doesn’t approve either.” She looked up, leveling him a look. “I don’t owe Nik anything.”

Cameron lifted a brow. “Trouble in paradise? Are you _saying_ Nik is no longer your best friend. I’m sure he will be hurt at the revelation.”

“He told me Lev’s death was my fault because I introduced you. As if you both didn’t make Lev the happiest he’d ever been in the 137 years he was alive.”

“Lev’s death is my fault,” Cameron said, flatly. “No one elses.”

“Fuck you. It’s Destris’ and we both know it.”

Cameron didn’t give her the satisfaction of a blink. “I’ll let you think that,” he said, coolly. He moved over to the coffee table and dropped the bottle of whiskey next to her. “Your payment.”

“I don’t want it. Take it back. I’m sober.”

“Not for long,” Cameron said, already turning around and walking out the door. He pulled out his phone, looking at the time and map. He had the feeling the witch and his lover lived in demonic territory somewhere.

—-

Cyrus ran his fingers through Sorin’s curls, stifling a sigh. Reopening old wounds hadn’t been the point of seeking out Amara all those weeks ago. The conversation about Fax this afternoon, as soon as they’d gotten home, had taken a lot out of both of them. The look on Sorin’s face when Cyrus had gently pointed out Fax had moved on months before haunted Cyrus.

For the last hour Sorin had just lain there with his head in Cyrus’ lap. Cyrus had let him, giving him time to process and grieve all over again. Two steps forward, one step back. As always.

Cyrus’ wardings warned him right before Cameron stepped through the front door. The demon settled in Sorin’s armchair, crossing one knee over the other without so much as a greeting. “So. You want to bring back my omega from the dead.”

“Want is a bit of a stretch,” Cyrus replied, keeping his arm on top of Sorin to keep him from sitting up. “Coerced into it is a more accurate description. But yes, I will be attempting it.”

Cameron looked at him for the longest time before saying, “Why? I’m sure you could defend yourself from Amara just fine. And if not, you boyfriend can.”

Cyrus inclined his head. “I could,” he agreed. “But I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I made the mistake of keeping that promise open ended, and I won’t be making that mistake again. At the time it seemed worth it, for Sorin’s sake.” He dragged his fingers through Sorin’s curls again, and Sorin hid his face against Cyrus’ thigh in response.

Cameron leaned back. “I thought witches had morals.”

“We do.” Cyrus arched a brow. “Just because they don’t line up with what you expect doesn’t mean I don’t have them.”

“Oh, I don’t have morals,” Cameron said. “However, you answer to a higher power than me.”

“I expect this spell will have a hefty price,” Cyrus said. “I know I’ll be breaking the laws of nature. If I can even manage it. Nature will demand something in return. Amara will have to decide if she’s willing to pay that price. Though I’m sure she’ll not care what the price is.”

“No she does not,” was all Cameron said. Eventually he said, “And what about the price Lev will have to pay?”

Cyrus closed his eyes, grimacing. He only opened them when he knew what to say. “Part of my conditions for bringing Lev back is ensuring I minimize whatever cost there is for him. And he has to agree to it. I’m not yanking him back into this life if he doesn’t want to come. No one deserves that. If I can’t promise both of those with the spell I create, then I will not perform it, and Amara will have to live with that. You all will.”

“Are you prepared for that kind of blood on your hands?” Cameron asked.

Cyrus considered that too. He couldn’t _not_. Every time he thought about what he had to do, he had to face that truth all over again. “I don’t know,” he finally replied. “I’ll have to decide when the time comes.”

“And that will be your price.”

“I know,” Cyrus said softly. “It’s a lot to pay, for one omega.”

The blank look on Cameron’s face didn’t go away, even as he stared at Cyrus. Seconds stretched into minutes, until Cameron said, “You don’t even know him.”

“No,” Cyrus said. “I don’t. “But Sorin’s cousin did.” He could feel Sorin tense underneath him. “We’ve been meaning to come talk to you about him, as soon as Sorin was ready.”

Cameron’s pale gaze shifted to Sorin. “Well? Are you ready?”

Slowly, Sorin sat up, fingers clenching into fists as he stared right back at Cameron. “I don’t think I’ll ever be,” Sorin said. “But Levant is the reason Fax was killed. I want to know what he was like. Why Fax loved him enough to get killed for him.”

Cyrus could see Cameron thinking. “He cared. Too much. He was afraid, too much.”

“So Fax wanted a mirror,” Sorin said bitterly, mostly to himself.

“What else did you want to know?” Cameron asked.

“Everything that comes to mind is not something you could answer,” Sorin replied. The temperature in the room spiked as grief showed plain on his face. Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder gently, and it settled, somewhat. Sorin swallowed hard, and added a quiet, “But thank you. At least I know that.”

Cameron inclined his head ever so slightly, giving Sorin a mild, “You’re welcome,” before returning his attention to Cyrus. “How exactly are you planning on bringing Lev back from the dead.”

Cyrus pushed down his annoyance. “I don’t know yet. I haven’t even begun my research. Amara only told me what she wanted two hours ago, and I’ve yet to have a chance to figure out where to start. I may need another witch to help me, and the whole process could take months. There’s no way of telling this early.” He spun one of his many rings, thinking about it. “I’m assuming you’re going to want progress reports.”

“Yes,” Cameron said shortly, and then added, “Do you know any witches?”

“None I’m particularly fond of. Or trust,” Cyrus admitted. “Again. I haven’t had nearly enough time to sit down and plan this all out. I’m not going to dive into this head first.”

Cameron stood up, looking at the black and silver watch on his wrist. “Well. If you would like my resources, let me know.”

With that, he was gone, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Cyrus sighed, flicking it shut with a brief spell, and then leaned back, dropping his head on the back of the couch. Sorin resumed his place in his lap, sighing as well.

“You shouldn’t have agreed to that spell,” Sorin muttered. “Now we have Cameron fucking Luian barging in our house.

“I know,” Cyrus replied dryly. “Believe me. I know.”

—-

Cameron spent the drive home mulling over the witch’s words, and Amara’s words. And his own words. He thought about the possibilities and the consequences of bastardizing the balance of forces outside of any of their control.

He assumed Lev would _want_ to come back, just because Lev wanted to piece together Nik again. It only made sense, seeing as how the angel tried putting everyone back together besides himself.

Cameron made his way back to the house after parking the car, snow crunching under his shoes as he walked inside. The sentries didn’t move an inch while Cameron walked down the hallway to the bedroom where he could smell the angels.

Nik was indeed still passed out cold on the bed where Cameron had left him. Ash was stewing in his corner in the chair, heat radiating off him as his glowing green eyes snapped onto Cameron. He got up from his chair and came over to Cameron. “Your house _reeks_ and you owe me for once again babysitting him because you can’t be bothered to deal with the mess you got him into.”

“Well I do appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule,” Cameron said, mildly. “I’ll make sure you’re paid.”

“I don’t want your money,” Ash snapped, storming around him.

“How about information?” Cameron said, getting Ash to stop dead in his tracks at the doorway. “I’m sure you’d be pressed to learn that Amara plans on bastardizing nature.”

Ash slowly turned around and looked at him. “Excuse me?” Ash asked, in a softness that had Cameron’s brow arching.

“You might want to pay her a visit,” Cameron said, hands sliding into his pockets. “She wants to have Levant brought back from the dead.”

Ash stared through him, eyes hard and sharp and cutting into him. Cameron waited for him to say something, to start shouting or to light something on fire, seeing as how he could feel the heat curling in the air. But Ash turned on his heel and disappeared out of the room.

—–

Ash drove straight from Cameron’s house to Amara’s shitty apartment building. He had his magic going full force, keeping his eyesight crystal clear as he started from the parking lot to her apartment. He hadn’t bothered shutting off the car or knocking on her door before barging into her apartment.

Amara was staring at a bottle of whiskey on her table, and he could tell she had been staring for quite some time. “Well I clearly cannot blame this idea on alcohol soaked desperation.” His magic wilted at the mere thought of someone being bought back from the dead.

Amara hadn’t bothered looking up at him. “I haven’t had anything to drink since he died.”

“So you finally curb booze in order to have necromancy performed?”

“Yaaaay,” she said, in the most unimpressive deadpan tone Ash had ever heard. “Got it in one.”

“This is pathetic,” Ash said. “ _You’re_ pathetic. You do not hold a monopoly on grief. You do not get to decide who gets to die and who gets to come back. You have _absolutely no fucking right_ to bend the laws of nature to fill your own grief.”

She looked him dead in the eye. “You make it sound like I care.”

“Oh I don’t give a shit if you care or not,” Ash said. “You need to learn to handle your grief like a damned adult instead of turning your cousin into the undead. We all have lost someone,” Ash said. He had watched his entire family being slaughtered in front of him. He had never once considered fucking _necromancy_ to bring them back. “Lev will pay the price for this. Nature _will_ have its balance and it’ll come right out of him.”

“Cyrus will figure it out.”

Well, Ash would have to add another idiot to the list, then. “And who is Cyrus? Someone you conned into enabling your stupid plan?”

“A little bit yeah; didn’t exactly give him an out.”

“A witch?” She stared at him blankly. When she didn’t elaborate, and her blood pressure altered, Ash said. “A witch, then.”

“Who else would be able to do that kind of magic?” she said. “A stupid question.”

“Well,” Ash said, “As far as I could know you conned some angel or demon into breaking even _more_ laws of nature. Seeing as how _I_ am connected to nature, you bitch. So yes, someone else _would_ be able to do that kind of magic.”

Amara gave him a thoughtful look. “Noted. If Cyrus can’t, then I’ll go to someone else.”

Ash’s magic tore through him. He wrapped flames around her neck. “You know,” he mused, “I really could have you not.”

“You say that like I haven’t been suicidal my entire life,” she said.

“Yeah? Well get _in line_.” He tightened the flames, but didn’t let them burn her. “Like I said, you do not own a monopoly on grief. You are not the only person who wished they were dead at sixteen years old.” Bay flickered in his mind. “And you are not the only one who has not outgrown suicidal ideation. You aren’t special.”

“I don’t care,” she said. “I’m tired of watching Nik. And I’m tired of watching Cameron pretend he’s not hurting too. They’re both ticking time bombs.”

She made it sound like Cameron hadn’t been a ticking time bomb for the last five hundred years. She made it sound like _Nik_ hadn’t been trying to kill himself for the last nineteen years either. “Then get them in therapy,” Ash said, evenly. “This will just put a bandaid on it.”

She laughed at him. “You’re not going to convince me. The only one who could is Lev himself. But thanks for giving me the mental image of Cam and Nik in therapy.”

His magic felt like acid in his veins. It- it _wanted_ him to push further, to make her _not do this_. “I could kill you,” Ash said. “No convincing involved.”

She watched him steadily. “You make it seem like you didn’t know the moment you met me that I was a selfish bitch who would do anything to get what I want.” She closed her eyes. “Kill me, if you really feel like it’s necessary. Not like I can stop you.”

_No, you really couldn’t_ , Ash thought. The temptation he had- he could feel the sharp sweetness of blood in his mouth. The hard pounding in his head definitely didn’t help matters either. But he snuffed out the flames. “I don’t kick a downed dog,” he finally said. “But I _will_ stop you.”

Before she could even respond, _if_ she even would respond, Ash turned back around and stalked out of her apartment. The way he slammed the front door echoed through the entire building, chasing him back to his car.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for implied eating disorders

Nik was asleep, and Cameron was doing paperwork, and Lev was almost guilty about how bored he was. Being a ghost wasn’t exactly the most exciting thing. After running his fingers through Niks hair, wishing he could heal the deep cut on Nik’s cheek, he slid off the bed. He still didn’t know how it happened, but it distressed him. That belonged in a box in the back of his mind, though, before he stressed himself to the point of flickering out.

Lev wandered out of the bedroom, scooting around sentries. Checking on Cameron didn’t reveal Darius, but Lev wandered over anyway, peering over Cameron’s shoulder at what he was working. After a moment, Cameron looked at the black and silver watch on his wrist. “Are you done babysitting Nik?”

“It’s time to babysit _you_ ,” Lev said, even though Cameron wouldn’t be able to hear him. He reached over and brushed Cameron’s hair from his face. “You need to eat.” It was getting easier to move things, but it helped that hair wasn’t exactly heavy.

Cameron went back to his paperwork. Lev let him for a few minutes, and then tugged on his hair with more force. “What do you want from me?” Cameron asked tiredly.

“For you to eat,” Lev replied, dropping his forehead on Cameron’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to get through to Cameron when Cameron couldn’t _hear_ him. Not that Cameron was waiting for a reply; paperwork had his attention, and even on a good day it was hard to distract him from it.

It took Lev several minutes for Lev to figure it out. He pressed a hand to Cameron’s stomach, tapping insistently.

Cameron went still, just for a moment, before, “I’m busy.”

Lev huffed, and pushed at the paperwork. All he did was bump Cameron’s pen, but he figured that was better than nothing. Cameron looked up, staring into space with a look that told lev he was grasping for non-existent patience. After hesitating, Lev tapped insistently on Cameron’s stomach again, and then reached up, cupping Cameron’s cheek.

Cameron stared down at the desk for a solid minute, jaw clenched, before he stood. Lev followed at a distance, guilt pricking at him. He knew Cameron liked his schedule, needed it even, but he needed food too. Once he was satisfied Cameron was getting _something_ , Lev perched on the counter to watch, swinging his feet back and forth out of habit.

When Cameron settled at the table with an apple and a cup of tea, Lev padded over. He pressed a kiss to Cameron’s cheek, stroking his hair once more. To Lev’s surprise, Cameron leaned into the touch, ever so slightly. For a moment, Lev stayed, keeping his hand pressed against Cameron’s hair. He waited until Cameron was almost done with his apple to give Cameron one last pat, and then blinked away in search of Darius again.

—

He found darius with Eden, which didn’t surprise him one bit. Lev settled next to them on the floor, leaning against Darius as he listened to him talk to Eden. A smile tugged at Lev’s lips listening to Eden screech.

“I got Cameron to eat an apple,” Lev said.

“Mmm. Better than nothing. More progress than yesterday.”

Lev nodded. “He wasn’t happy,” he added, even though that was probably obvious. “Nik’s still sleeping.”

Darius sighed softly. “Cameron’s never happy. But it’s probably a good thing Nik’s still sleeping. He can’t get in trouble that way.”

“Yeah. Someone hurt him last time he went off on his own. He’s got a big gash on his face. So maybe sleep is for the best.” Lev hesitated, and then admitted, “It did get boring, though.”

“I imagine so,” Darius said after humming to himself.

“Is it offensive to ask how you did it for five hundred years?”

“Would you believe I played a very long game of scrabble to keep my mind busy?” Darius asked.

“You did?” Lev asked, startled. The look on Darius’ face was close to pitying, and was enough for Lev to give a very embarrassed, “Oh.”

Darius patted Lev’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Lev sighed, and just tucked his cheek against Darius’ shoulder. “You’d think after almost a century and a half I’d learn when people are joking.”

This time Darius patted his face. “I think it’s more that sometimes it’s hard. Some people are too serious.”

“Like Cameron?” Lev wrinkled his nose. “I love Cameron, but I don’t think I want to be like him. Or not too much, anyway.”

“I don’t think anybody can be quite like Cameron,” Darius mused.

“He’s very unique,” Lev agreed solemnly.

When Lev looked up at Darius, he was smiling. “Unique is a good word to describe Cameron.”

Before Lev could figure out what else to say, Nate stepped into the room. Lev lifted his head from Darius’ shoulder and asked, “Is it nap time?”

Nate looked between the both of them. “Sorry to… intrude, but yes, it’s nap time.”

Lev made a disappointed sound, leaning over to kiss Eden’s forehead. “You weren’t intruding,” Lev promised. “But we can go, so we don’t keep her up.”

Nate’s expression was apologetic. “You’ll know where she is,” he said.

Lev offered a hand to Darius to help him up, and when they passed Nate Lev leaned into him briefly in thanks. “I’m probably going to hang out here for a while?” Lev said to Nate. “Nik’s asleep, and Cameron’s stressing me out.”

Nate snorted. “Cameron stresses everyone out.”

Lev nodded a little. “I can see it,” he said, solemnly. He took Darius’ hand, and scooted out the door.

When they reached the front hall, Lev looked over at Darius. The sad look on Darius’ face made Lev pause. “Are you okay?” Lev asked, squeezing Darius’ hand lightly.

The sigh Darius gave sent a pang of sadness through Lev as well. “He didn’t know Cameron like I did.”

This time Lev leaned close, pressing his nose to Darius’ shoulder. “I don’t think many people know him like you do.”

“I think he went through painstaking lengths to make sure they didn’t.”

Lev nodded, but he didn’t have much else to add to that. Instead he leaned into Darius, sighing softly. He wasn’t sure how long they would have stayed there, taking comfort from each other’s presence if Ash hadn’t stormed in, slamming the front door open so hard Lev jumped.

“Where the _fuck_ is Lev?” Ash demanded loudly.

Automatically, Lev shrank back, even if the irate angel couldn’t even see him. It didn’t take long for Bay to appear, wailing infant in his arms. Nate was on his heels, and before Nate could say anything Lucas was settled in Nate’s arms. Bay stalked across the room, grabbing Ash by the hair on the way out, and all but dragged him out of the house.

“What did I do?” Lev asked Darius, his voice small. “I haven’t done anything. I’m _dead._ ”

The concerned look on Darius’ face didn’t help at all. “Do you want to go find out?”

“No,” Lev mumbled, pressing his face against Darius’ shoulder. “He seems angry.”

“I think that’s just Ash,” Darius said thoughtfully. “But he does seem angrier than usual.”

“I don’t want him angry at _me,”_ Lev said, his voice rising an octave.

More footsteps made him look up. Silas had arrived, looking more than a little confused. Nate only hesitated a second before placing Lucas in Silas’ arms.

“I’ve got this,” Nate said in their direction, and strode out the door after his mate.

“We should probably go see what’s wrong,” Darius prompted, when Lev didn’t move.

That was the last thing Lev wanted to do, but he forced himself to head for the front porch. The moment Nate looked in their direction, Ash opened his mouth and said heatedly, “You’re going to stay dead.”

Lev shied back. “I don’t- I don’t understand,” he said, shooting Nate a desperate look.

Bay shoved Ash. “Calm down. Lev _is_ dead.”

“Not for long, if Amara gets her way,” Ash shot back.

Lev froze, and then looked back to Darius. “Is that even possible?”

Darius’ troubled look didn’t soothe Lev at all. “I don’t know. I didn’t think so.”

“What do you mean, if Amara gets her way?” Nate asked quietly.

“Apparently she conned some witch into doing her dirty work. Necromancy is against the laws of nature,” Ash said. He still sounded pissed.

Lev bit his lip, not wanting to leave the safety of Darius’ side. He crept forward anyway, touching Nate’s hand lightly. “I didn’t ask her to,” he promised faintly.

Nate patted his hand. “I know you didn’t.”

Ash whipped his head around to glare in Lev’s direction. “You can’t.” He switched his gaze to Nate. “I want to talk to him.”

Nate looked to Lev until Lev realized he was asking for permission. Lev nodded hesitantly. It was obvious Lev had become visible to the other two the moment Nate took his hand. Ash zeroed in on him with an intensity that had Lev flinching back into Nate instinctively.

“You need to move on,” Ash said. Lev could almost feel his desperation. “Please move on.”

“I can’t,” Lev said. “I don’t- I don’t know how.”

“Then figure it out. She’s going to break the laws of nature for you, and this is one that should not be broken.”

That was panic; Lev could recognize a panic attack from a mile away, and Ash was close to having one. It only fueled Lev’s own distress. “I don’t- I didn’t ask her to. But I don’t know how to. Nik- he’s bad, and I don’t know how to move on while he’s like this. Him and Cameron both.”

“They’re grieving. This is what people in grief do.”

“What if they grieve themselves to death?” Lev asked. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, but black was edging on his vision.

“You are no help.” Ash looked defeated, and that seemed to be the end of it, because he was walking away.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lev said desperately, flicking a look between the three who were left. “I don’t- I didn’t ask for any of this.” He could feel himself working up, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

He could feel Darius at his side, his hand on Lev’s cheek. “Breathe,” Darius ordered firmly, until Lev sucked in one useless breath after another. He tucked his face in Darius’ hand, clinging to the fact that Darius and Nate both were holding onto him.

When he wasn’t on the verge of blinking out, Bay cleared his throat. Lev looked up at him, met his stony stare as best he could. “What do you want?”

Lev touched Darius’ hand, which still cupped his face comfortingly. “I don’t- what does it matter? Amara wants me here, Ash wants me dead, and they’ll just duke it out on their own.”

“No. I didn’t ask Ash, and I didn’t ask Amara. I asked you. What do you want? Cameron and Nik are also not a part of this question.”

Lev hesitated. “I want it,” he finally said softly. “Why wouldn’t I? I was- I was happy. I’m never happy, and I was _happy_. I want that back. But it isn’t- it isn’t fair. And Ash- nature- do I deserve that?”

“Are you asking if you deserve to be happy?” Bay asked flatly.

“I- yes.” Lev looked down. “Do I deserve it at that cost?”

Bay sounded pained as he said, “Haven’t we been over this before?”

Lev lifted one shoulder. “I wasn’t _dead_.”

“Your point?” Bay asked sharply.

“I don’t know,” Lev said miserably. “All I know is I feel useless right now. More than useless.” He paused, and then mumbled, “Not that that’s too far from usual, but…”

“Then either move on, or come back. You’re not doing anyone any help just floating around here.” Bay definitely sounded annoyed now.

Lev looked to Darius now. “You… you’d be alone again,” he said, a question, almost.

“I’ve been alone for five hundred years. I think I’ll manage.”

Lev made a discontented sound, but just looked to Bay. “Are you giving me permission to let Amara bring me back?”

“I’m giving you permission to do what you want,” Bay replied evenly.

Lev nodded slowly. “I- okay,” he finally said. He hesitated, and then, “…Ash?”

Bay’s sigh was tired. “I will deal with Ash.”

“Okay,” Lev repeated, and then said, “Can I go now?”

Bay looked to Nate instead of answering. All Nate said was, “I’m not going to stop you.”

Lev slipped his hand free of Nate’s, and immediately buried his face in Darius’ neck. Darius’ arms went around him. “It’s okay. You can go,” Darius whispered softly.

“I don’t know if I will,” Lev said back. He slowly put his arms around Darius. “I- I need to think about it.”

“That’s okay. You have the time.”

Lev nodded against Darius, and then closed his eyes. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Then don’t be here.”

Lev shook his head. “I don’t want to leave you alone, either.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Lev just shook his head again. “I’ll stay,” he promised. “I want to.”

—

At this point Cyrus wasn’t even surprised when someone else marched into his house without warning. Sorin had been asleep on the couch, curled in his massive demonic form, but his ears pricked as the door slammed open. They flattened as he recognized the ginger angel who had answered Bay’s door a couple weeks ago, but when Cyrus waved him off, he stayed on the couch, claws digging into the fabric.

“I should have known you’d be doing Amara’s dirty work when you came for Bay,” Ash said.

“She didn’t give me much choice,” Cyrus said mildly.

That didn’t seem to impress Ash at all. “You’re a witch. You have plenty of choices and you chose the coward’s way out.”

Sorin sat up, sliding off the couch and winding around Cyrus’ legs. Cyrus knew without looking that Sorin was glaring at Ash, but he chose to ignore his demon in favor of keeping Ash’s gaze evenly. “I made a promise. A poorly thought out promise, but a promise nonetheless.” He stoked Sorin’s head, and then added, “If it’s any comfort, there’s no guarantee I can figure it out. I have conditions. I don’t doubt I can’t make a spell for necromancy, but I will not let him be raised if he’s going to spend the rest of his new life wishing he was dead.”’

“Then. Lie. Tell her you cant perform the fucking spell. Do not do this when you are a _witch_. you serve nature, nature does not serve you.”

“I don’t lie,” Cyrus said simply. “I do not lie, I do not go back on my word, and I do not do anything other than my best. And I do not serve nature any more than nature serves me. It’s a give and take. I won’t take anything I do not intend to give back in equal value.”

“You don’t lie but _you’ll bring back the dead?_ “ His face hardened. Cyrus supposed he could have tried to lie, but Ash would have known, and he really had meant it when he said he didn’t lie. Ash looked down at Sorin. I bet you’d want your cousin back wouldn’t you. So of course you are going to be absolutely no help in getting your idiot boyfriend to see common sense.”

“There’s no need to antagonize him.” Cyrus could feel Sorin’s magic flare already; he pulled some of it into himself, just to get the temperature settled. “It was my decision, and mine alone. He doesn’t like it any more than you do.”

“Because his cousin moved on already?” Ash asked heatedly.

Cyrus frowned. “No.”

When Ash swung his gaze down to Sorin, Sorin leaned back against Cyrus’ thighs, a soft hiss coming from him. “Are you going to stay a damn cat,” Ash demanded. “Or are you going to contribute anything to this conversation?”

Sorin lashed his tail, but he shifted up. “I don’t have anything to say.” He narrowed his eyes. “Cyrus makes his own decisions.”

“Your boyfriend is going to perform necromancy, but hey, at least you’re letting him be his own man, right?”

“Something like that,” Sorin snapped.

“You must be so proud of yourself. Congratulations.”

“Excactic,” Sorin said flatly, the temperature in the room spiking with his temper. This time Cyrus didn’t try to reign him in, even as he started to sweat from the two pyromancers glaring at each other.

“You’re a coward. You’re both cowards and you should be fucking _ashamed_ of yourselves,” Ash shot back, before stalking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Cyrus blinked slowly at the door, and then looked to Sorin. “He’s right,” Cyrus said quietly. He pulled away from Sorin, walked into his study, and locked the door behind him.

—

Lev looked around. One of the perks of being a ghost was that the ash didn’t stick to him. He stared at the shell that used to be his house. “Amara got fed up,” he mumbled, half to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Darius. “This was the first house I owned,” he said quietly.

Darius looked around. “It was lovely.”

“It was small,” Lev said. He padded up the porch steps. “But it was mine.” He stepped through the doorway. “I remodeled the kitchen last year.”

“I’m sorry that was taken away from you,” Darius said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Lev promised. “It wasn’t a home. Not in the way that I wanted. It was small, and… empty. I didn’t mind the smallness, but it was just a place to live. Less a home and more of a safe house.”

Darius thought about that for a long moment. “It didn’t seem that safe,” he finally said.

Lev puffed out a surprised laugh. “It wasn’t in the end. But it served its purpose when I first bought it. Rem- Remiel didn’t know where I lived for a long time. I was careful. Until I wasn’t.” He watched Darius for a long moment, and then, “Did you… did you have a home? Not… not like this,” he tapped the mostly gone doorway. “But… a home.”

“I grew up on the streets of Assyra,” Darius told him. “The only home I needed was Cameron.”

Lev wasn’t sure what to say to that for a good long moment. “Cameron’s a good home,” he said. He reached out, touching Darius’ hand. “Was that all you wanted? Cameron, for a home?” He meant it sincerely, and he hoped Darius understood that.

Darius shrugged. “I wanted a family of my own, but I made sure I couldn’t have one.” He paused. “And now I’m dead, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“I wanted that too,” Lev said softly.

Darius gave him a knowing look. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Lev shrugged. “No alpha would want someone like me,” he offered. “I wanted a mate, and Cameron doesn’t do that. But I… I was happy to take what I could. It was still a family, sort of. Nik loved me, and we had Eden. Dreams are nice, but… the best I could ever do was get as close as I could.”

“For what it’s worth, Cameron does want you. He’s just not that good at admitting what he wants. He never has been.” He looked over the remains of the house, arms folded on his chest. “That would take him admitting he’s a person.”

Lev looked down. “Well… now _I’m_ dead. So it doesn’t really matter.”

Darius shot him a look. “The people you love are trying to bring you back from the dead. I’d say it does matter.”

“I don’t know if I will,” Lev replied softly. “And we don’t know if they _can_. The word trying is really important.”

“Yes it is. And I think that means something about the people that love you. You’re not giving them the justice they deserve by continuing to say you don’t matter.”

Lev flinched. “I don’t mean to,” he finally said.

Darius touched his shoulder. “I know. But it doesn’t make it less true.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Lev could think to say.

Lev looked up when Darius touched his cheek, just in time for Darius to kiss his forehead. “I know,” Darius said.

Lev leaned into him, sighing softly. “I don’t want to leave you,” he said. “But I don’t want to leave Nik. And I don’t want to… I don’t want to upset nature, but I don’t want- I don’t want to _be_ here. I hate it. I hate watching them. I don’t know what to do.” His face screwed up as he tucked it into Darius’ shoulder. “And I can’t even cry about it.”

“Bay is right,” Darius said softly. “You only have two choices.”

“And too many reasons to decide either way,” Lev pointed out. “Everyone has an opinion on what I should do.” He looked up abruptly. “What would _you_ do?”

“I’d go back without hesitation,” Darius said.

Lev was surprised at how quickly he answered. The conviction, no uncertainty to be found, was something Lev found he envied. “Okay,” he finally said.

—

Bay found himself at Ash’s house, trying to talk Ash from burning everything to ashes around them. He’d probably start with Amara and then the witch and save him for last since he hadn’t even bothered to try and side with him.

He knew what it was like having loved ones ripped away from him, time and time again and he wasn’t going to stop Amara, especially if Lev _did_ want to come back. There was literally no point in Lev being stuck in limbo with a bleeding heart unable to do shit besides watching on miserably.

And that was its own kind of hell.

There were bruises peeking on Ash’s skin where clothes couldn’t cover. He was breathing hard, fingers tight against the sheets as he clearly was trying to not set himself off with a pregnant Celeste sitting next to him with her fingers running in his hair. “You just need to breathe,” Celeste was saying to her mate. “Their decisions are not your fault.”

His fingers tightened. “Tell that to my _magic_ ,” he said, through gritted teeth. The underlying tone of pain did shoot a spark of concern through him, especially when she gave Bay a look. “Those selfish bastards are going to kill me because they thought it’d be fine to break the laws of nature- which- owns _my_ ass. But sure, I just need to breathe.”

“They won’t kill you,” Bay said, sternly. “I won’t let it.” He was sure the witch wouldn’t either.

“My father is dead because he thought he could bend nature,” Ash snapped, glaring at him as he sat up rigidly in the bed. He could feel the heat pulse off him. “And now _I_ pay the price. Those idiots perform necromancy and who’s to say nature won’t take it out of Lev? Huh? What’s that twinky little angel going to do with just angelic healing to protect him against a primordial thing like that? He’s afraid of _everything_.”

Bay folded his arms and frowned at him. “It’s. Lev’s. Choice. Which means he can deal with the repercussions that come of that. He’s an adult. He knows what he’s getting himself into. Everyone needs to stop babying him. He’ll keep being afraid of everything if everyone is constantly trying to protect him. And where did that get him? _Dead_.”

“ _Exactly_!” Ash yelled. “He’s _dead_! He needs to stay _dead_. You do not undo death like that. You just _do not_. I don’t give a flying fuck how much you _want someone back_ ,” his voice cracked. “You can bleed, you can grieve and scream and cry all you want. But. You. Move. On.”

The deafening silence filling the room didn’t sway Bay’s decision, if only because Bay didn’t have one to begin with. And he didn’t know how to help any of the parties involved in this dark magic.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for implied rape, sexual assault, drug overdose, suicidal ideation

Papers and books and sticky notes covered every surface of Cyrus’ study. He stared at the notes he’d written. Nothing was adding up. Which he should have expected. Necromancy, while possible in theory, was difficult to actually do in practice. That was a given, surely. Especially since it had never successfully been performed.

He sat back, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. It wasn’t that he was getting nowhere, but staring at the sheer volume of magical theories he had compiled. With a long sigh, Cyrus opened the closest notebook. Even then, he stared at the scribbles blankly. He needed a fresh pair of eyes.

He had gone through his list of witches who could help, and come up with nothing. He didn’t trust any of them. Part of his promise to Ash was to keep this contained, and witches were notorious gossips.

Of course, he did have one witch he knew would keep this whole endeavor a secret, but he risked angering Ash more if he reached out to Ash’s own mate.

Still, he was desperate.

Well, not desperate, but still.

Cyrus flipped to a blank page and ripped it out. He scribbled a quick note.

_Hello. My name is Cyrus. I’m sure your mate, Ash, has spoken enough about me for you to know exactly who I am and what I’m trying to do. I require the help of a witch, and I was wondering if you could help me with some of the research parts of this spell. If not, I completely understand._

He carefully folded up the note, set it on the table, and muttered a quick spell. It was gone in a small flutter.

—

Celeste had not been having the greatest time balancing her patients, her mate and her pregnancy. She had luckily been able to pawn Ash off on Bay for the day, leaving her to sit at her desk and to go through charts in peace and quiet.

Though she didn’t know how much more peace or quiet she was going to get when a carefully folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She bit back her soft sigh and opened it. She read it through, once, twice and a third time.

As a matter of fact, Ash hadn’t told her _that_ much about it, just stewed in silence and pain and anger fueled by magic and grief. She knew of Cyrus, mostly by name and reputation. He was indeed rumored to be one of the brightest witches of their time, and Celeste was intrigued, but she was also concerned about the untold hell this would bring on her mate.

Celeste debated long and hard. She hadn’t known much about Lev in the least other than he was a patient of Ash’s every now and then, and Ash always seemed a little more angry when he came home, but she knew enough that Lev was innocent in all of this.

And she couldn’t not do something about this. But she also couldn’t _do_ something about this, either. Her best option was to stay as neutral as possible, but that didn’t stop her from picking up a pen and writing her own letter in return.

—

It rankled. Not being able to visit his old house. It felt like a scab he needed to pick at, a bruise to poke at, only now he couldn’t find it. There was no home to casually go over everything that had happened to him, and he didn’t know how to explain to Darius how much that bothered him, not when he didn’t understand it himself.

It took him weeks to realize he could find Destris. It took him days to realize he was upset enough to do anything about it.

Destris lived in a large house. Practically a mansion, like Cameron. Lev followed him, retracing Destris’ steps any time he wasn’t talking with Darius. It seemed that Destris kept plenty of people in his house. It almost passed him over that a solid number of them were whores Destris liked to keep close by.

Lev was currently standing behind Destris. Destris was working on paperwork. Somehow _that_ was the worst thing about it. He knew it was irrational, that not only Cameron did paperwork. Still, it felt wrong, and for once the distress he was feeling, rational or not, wasn’t making his vision go fuzzy on the edges. Instead everything was startlingly clear, and he discovered quite abruptly it was easy to move things.

He stared at the paperweight he’d knocked off the desk, and then looked back at Destris. Destris’ attention slowly turned to the paperweight.

“Hello?” he said, sounding faintly amused.

Lev stilled.

When Destris realized Lev wasn’t going to give him any response, he went back to his paperwork.

Lev stared at him. Frustration rose in him, and he shoved the first thing that he could reach. The glass clock hit the ground hard enough to shatter. He stared at it for a good long moment, startled. When he returned his gaze to Destris, Destris was staring at the shattered clock as well.

Eventually Destris leaned back in his seat, folding his hands over his stomach. “What can I do for you, Lev?”

Something Lev couldn’t describe shivered through him. The fact that he couldn’t feel it physically still fucked with him. The fact that Destris _knew_ it was him fucked with him. Though, how many ghosts would Destris have haunting him?

After a long moment, Lev leaned forward and flicked a pen across the desk. It smacked Destris in the chest, though not with any real force.

“Is that the best you got? I killed you and you flick me with a pen?” Destris definitely seemed amused.

Anger sparked in Lev, there and gone, but it was still enough he pushed the papers on the desk to the floor. “I don’t hurt people,” he said, knowing damn well Destris couldn’t hear him.

Destris looked faintly disappointed. “That’s going to be so much work,” he said as he bent down to pick up the paperwork.

“Fuck you,” Lev said softly. He pushed them off again the moment Destris had them set on the desk.

“Are you planning on annoying me to death?”

“Is that even possible?” Lev muttered. He flicked another pen off the table. And another when Destris bent to get that, this time nailing Destris in the temple.

Destris just smiled. “You’re getting warmer.”

Lev hesitated. Did he _want_ Lev to keep annoying him? He couldn’t help it, flicked another pen off the desk.

“Mmm. I guess you are as useless in death as you were in life.”

Lev smacked the papers from Destris’ hands without thinking about it. When Destris stood to gather them again, Lev shoved his chair back, sent it toppling. The satisfaction that gave him, unexpected as it was, had him knocking books off the bookshelves.

When he realized Destris was just walking away, he slapped the door shut. Destris pulled on the handle, but Lev had anger on his side, and it helped Destris couldn’t push him out of the way. Destris rattled the door handle, and actually looked annoyed when he stepped back.

“How long are you planning on keeping me in here, Lev?” Destris asked

Lev dropped his head against the door with a small thud. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was just… he was angry.

“I may not be able to hurt you, but you do have living loved ones.”

Lev hesitated, watching Destris. Over holding a door shut?

“I’d say your cousin Reneé is most vulnerable, but Nikolas is pretty fucked up right now.” Destris folded his arms. “You do realize if you hadn’t left your cousin’s house, I might not have had the time to corner you.”

Lev closed his eyes, shoulders hunching. “I know it’s my fault.”

“You really made it easy for me,” Destris said. “It’s surprising, really, how much your death affected him. You’d think someone like you would barely leave a mark on his life.”

Even with his eyes closed Lev could feel his edges going fuzzy, and for once he didn’t fight it.

—

With Ash losing his godsdamned mind, it gave Nik the incentive to be able to slip Ash’s leash and wander around in peace. He took Ash’s car with him, too. He was vaguely surprised that he managed to make it back to Cameron’s house without killing himself.

That said, Nik found himself gravitated towards the back porch and was sitting on a stone step smoking. He was on his second cigarette when the back door opened. He didn’t bother looking back to see Cameron behind him. “You know those things will kill you,” he said, mildly.

“Not if I beat them to the punch they won’t,” Nik retorted, taking a long drag. “Besides it’s going to take a little more than nicotine to kill me.”

“Hm.” He felt Cameron sit down next to him. The body heat coming from the demon didn’t do much to make Nik feel any warmer, not that he much cared either way. Those eerie pale blue eyes lingered on Nik’s face. “I’m sorry for not being here. Between Eden and the club- I haven’t been keeping the best eye on you.”

Nik squinted at him. “Am I _too_ stoned? I know you did not apologize to me.” When Cameron lifted a brow, Nik snorted. “And they say romance is dead. Who knew.” No, apparently it was just Lev.

“If you’d prefer, I could let you kill yourself unemcombered.”

“I would appreciate that,” Nik said, taking another long drag. “Tired of everyone mothering me like some damned child.”

“That you are not,” Cameron noted.

“ _Thank_ you.”

Cameron was quiet for a few more seconds before turning back to him. His gaze lingered for a few heartbeats before Cameron’s pale fingers turned Nik’s chin so they were looking at each other. Nik frowned up at him, but didn’t have a chance to voice his confusion when he found Cameron’s soft lips on his.

Nik’s breath caught in his lungs at the fingers moving to the back of Nik’s neck, at the skillful mouth carefully taking him apart. Nik closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. After a few minutes, it took the fingers moving under his shirt to shock him back to reality and jerk back. “You’re not Cameron,” Nik breathed.

Nik moved back from this- person and reached for a weapon he knew wouldn’t be there. But this Not Cameron didn’t bat an eye, let alone look concerned in the slightest. “What would give you that idea?”

“Cameron doesn’t kiss me.” He hated how small his voice sounded, and he _hated_ the bile burning in his throat. “Who- are you Destris?”

The smile cutting across Not Cameron’s face looked wrong. “I can be whoever you want,” he said. “Which face would you prefer if not Cameron’s?” Nik’s stomach dropped at the face in front of him shifting to Lev’s bloody battered one. “This one?” It shifted once more to the familiar silver eyed demon who had sold him the drugs. “Or maybe this one will make you more comfortable? I do know you enjoyed this form _immensely_.” Those fingers took Nik’s chin once more and he leaned forward, sharp teeth gleaming. “I wonder if your blood tastes as good as your pet angel’s?” Destris mused. “I did promise myself to sink my teeth in more angels. Though maybe your blood is too tainted at this point?”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Nik spat, jerking his head back.

That cutting smile somehow went sharper and Nik got the air knocked out of his lungs from the backhand that sent his head spinning. “I already _did_ ,” he hissed, scratching a nail down Nik’s cheek. “No one cares about you. How easy it was,” he said, “walking into this house. Getting you alone, when there’s not a damn person keeping you from stringing yourself up by your neck. Your so called best friend would rather knock you unconscious than _help_ you. Your brother is too busy with that mewling infant and Cameron? Where _is_ Cameron? Where is your alpha at, Nikolas? Where was your alpha when you were spreading your legs for _me_?”

Nik blinked rapidly and shook his head violently. “ _Stop it_. Just- leave me alone. You’ve- _just leave me alone_.”

Nik scrambled back further and felt himself smack his head against the sharp edge of a column. Destris only chuckled, sliding back up to his feet and shifting his form back to Cameron as he towered over Nik. “A broken little boy. Now what, pray tell, does _Cameron_ see in _you_?” were his last words before disappearing once more through the back porch door.

Nik clawed at his arms, at his face to get the feeling of those hands off him. A sob broke from Nik’s throat and he couldn’t _breathe_. He- he needed to calm down. He needed to stop.

No.

He needed _everything_ to stop.

—-

Lev didn’t know how long he’d been gone, but it didn’t feel like very much time had passed. Not much time at all. He hadn’t blinked into existence so much as popped, though he wasn’t sure that quite explained how it worked, really. Not properly.

It wasn’t exactly pleasant to realize he was staring at his own face leaning close to Nik’s. It quickly switched to someone else. Lev’s mind was reeling; he barely registered who he realized was Destris was threatening to bite Nik.

He jerked forward when Destris slapped Nik, but he was a ghost, and not near focused enough to be solid. Destris stepped right through him to kneel in front of Nik. Lev backed away, planning to- to what? Run for help? No one could _see_ him.

But no, Destris got up to leave. Lev dropped down beside Nik for a moment, but he could do nothing to keep Nik from scratching at his own arms, so he scrambled after Destris. This time, though it took a few seconds of desperate concentration, he was able to reach out, grabbing Destris by the wrist.

Destris actually pulled to a stop. “Levant.” He swiveled his head, looking somewhere a little to the left of Lev, a small smile crawling across his face. The fact that it was really _Cameron’s_ face made it feel worse. “This is on you, you know.”

Lev flinched, dropped his hand. On him-?

“You provoked me,” Destris warned. “ _You_ came to _me,_ Levant. You should have known I’d go after your broken angel. This is your own fault.”

Lev backed away. Backed away so fast it didn’t take much to whip around and all but run for Nik again. As soon as he got to Nik’s side, he realized _something_ was wrong. Nik was breathing hard, and as Lev watched, started seizing. Lev whipped around again, blinked, stared at Cameron. He’d been at his office at home the whole time?

Lev didn’t have time to linger on the horror of how _daring_ Destris was. He opened and closed his mouth, panic fluttering in his chest. “Nik’s dying,” he blurted to Darius, who had been watching Cameron sorting through books on his shelf. Darius seemed surprised to see him, but Lev just said desperately, “Go find Nate,” before standing over Cameron.

Cameron looked up, shoulders going tense. Lev fluttered his hands for a moment, even as Darius blinked out. After precious seconds ticked by, Lev knocked the book about dark magic from Cameron’s hand. When Cameron didn’t move, Lev froze as well. He had really expected anger. When all Cameron did was wait, Lev grabbed a pen from the desk, and took it to the door. He dropped it when he yanked the door open some, but Cameron helped, so Lev grabbed the pen again. More than once he dropped it, too panicked to be able to hold it long, but he eventually realized he could kick it across the floor with a lot less effort than carrying the damn thing. Luckily, Cameron picked up on where Lev was headed pretty quickly.

As soon as Cameron found Nik he rolled Nik on his side. Lev hovered, barely breathing, even when Darius reappeared at his side.

“Nate was already on his way. Ash noticed Nik disappeared an hour ago. They should be here soon,” Darius promised. He put his hand on Lev’s shoulder, squeezed. “They’ll do their best.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Death, encouraged suicidal behavior

Cameron did his best to help the seizing pass and keep Nik steady. But when the seizing stopped, Nik was still completely unconscious and when he pressed two fingers to Nik's neck, the palpitations and shallow breaths had Cameron pulling apart Nik's jacket to get at his chest and start compressions. "You do _not_ get to die, you little bastard," Cameron hissed. "You do not get to end up in my house, in my bed and then _die on my godsdamned porch_."

Cameron was almost certain he was breaking Nik's ribs but at this point he didn't give a shit so long as Nik's heart didn't give out. Ribs could be fixed, dead could not. He already had the feeling Lev had gone to get Nate- and if he was getting Nate then hopefully they were smart enough to bring along that damn ginger angel with them.

Then again, Ash was supposed to be watching Nik so something like this _did not happen_.

Cameron kept doing the compressions, keeping Nik's barely thready heartbeat intact. But it wasn't enough, not when he felt Nik's heart stop beneath his hands. " _No_."

\---

Nik wasn't supposed to be here. Lev stared at him, and then his body on the ground. Nik was staring at his own body too. "I don't think I meant to do that?" Nik said.

"Nik?" Lev breathed, an odd mixture of hope and guilt and fear tangled up in his throat.

Nik's head snapped up. "Lev?" he asked, voice tiny. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Lev crawled closer, reaching for Nik, only to stop, hand centimeters away. "Most of it," he admitted softly. He could hear Ash and Nate arriving, and Cameron hadn't stopped doing compressions, but Lev had eyes only for Nik. "I'm so sorry, Nik."

Without hesitation Nik yanked Lev into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Nik said thickly, hiding his face in Lev's neck. "I'm so sorry."

It was just nice to have Nik clinging to him. The lack of _Nik_ scent to the person clinging to him felt _wrong_ , but Lev was just happy to be able to touch him, and have him touch back. "I missed you," Lev whispered. He looked over at where Ash and Nate and Cameron were doing their damnedest to bring Nik back. "Maybe... maybe it's better this way?"

It was certainly easier on him. No fighting Ash on coming back. No fucking with the balance of nature. They could just wait for Cameron here, in peace, and move on together. No muss, no fuss, just... peace.

Nik looked a little taken aback. "What's better?"

Lev cupped his face, pressed their foreheads together. "You. Here. Not- not hurting." If he could cry, he would have. "I've been- watching you- you weren't doing well. I was so afraid for you, and what you were doing to yourself."

This time Nik sounded confused. "You... you want me to stay dead?"

That- that didn't sound right. "I don't want you to hurt anymore," he finally said, and then admitted quietly, "And... I missed you. Watching you cry yourself to sleep every night killed me, and I'm already dead." Lev pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If you want to go back, do, but- I'm right here, either way."

"I... what about Cameron," Nik asked, faltering a bit.

Lev looked back over, pressing his mouth in a thin line. "He needs you," he said quietly. "But we can wait for him here. I've been keeping an eye on you both. Helping, if I can. And we're not alone here, and we're not the only ones watching over him."

"Wait for him? You- are you saying wait for him to kill himself? Cam's not like that...?" Nik looked back at Cameron, gaze tracing over how thin Cameron had gotten.

Lev blinked hard. "No," Lev said, but his tone wasn't forceful. He hadn't meant that... not consciously. Still, he tried weakly, "Not even immortals live forever... and he has a lot of enemies. I don't care if we wait another five hundred years. Just that we'll be right here, when and if he does die."

Nik looked tired. So, so tired, and it looked like everything in the world was trying to push him into the ground. "I don't want to fight anymore," Nik said.

Lev crawled closer, slid his arms around Nik. "Then don't. I'm right here with you. I won't leave you again. I promise."

The weight of Nik's face against his neck was comforting. "He's really thin," Nik said in a small voice.

"I've...I've been trying to make him eat," Lev said guiltily. He ran his fingers through Nik's hair. "I won't be mad if you go back. He _does_ need you. But- it _is_ easier here."

"I want to stay here," Nik said, fingers digging into Lev's back.

That was all, before Nik vanished, and Nik's body twitched. Lev watched his chest rise and fall, trying to sort out the grief and relief that twined together, all but choking him. He got to his feet, backing away so he could blink out. Maybe things would be easier to sort out after he'd had some space, and Nik was clearly in good hands.

\---

As soon as Nik was stable and comatose in his own bed, Ash went in exactly one damned direction, and one direction only. He went straight to Amara's door and burned it down, stepping through the ashes until he went to yank the chair she was sleeping in sharply back. "Wake _up_."

Amara's face smacked against the table and blinked up at him, looking dazed. "Did you burn my door down?"

"Be lucky it was a door and not your entire apartment," Ash snapped. "Still have that idiotic plan to have your pet witch perform necromancy?"

The tired, confused look on Amara's face suddenly hardened. "Yes. And what about it?"

"Nik just tried to kill himself, that's what. Everything that you're doing? Lev staying _here_? Whether or not he has magic, his entire family serves death, how do you think this is affecting him? Or do you just not care about your friends?"

Amara looked genuinely startled and if he wasn't pissed the fuck off, _maybe_ he'd care about it. "I didn't know. That's... all the more reason to bring Lev back. Nik isn't going to let go. You've seen how he grieves, he doesn't let go."

"He's not letting go because Lev is still _here_ ," Ash said. "Jez's death nearly killed Nik too. But he moved on. Because she didn't linger and _haunt him_. She found peace. He is being _selfish_. And so are you."

"You find a way to convince Lev to move on and I'll shut the fuck up. You do that and there'll be nothing I can do."

Ash shook his head, weariness and magic tearing at his bones. None of this was natural and the longer he wasn't able to stop this, the longer his magic was going to make his life a living hell.

When Ash didn't say anything, Amara said, "Lev deserves to be selfish for once in his life."

"Well, I guess we're a little late for him to be selfish for once in his life when his life ended nearly two months ago," Ash deadpanned. "But sure, let's perform dark magic so he can have that _special_ chance to be selfish."

" _There,_ " Amara said, angrily, "Now you get it."

There was fire roiling in his blood, right along with his healing magic making him feel like he ingested acid. Ash placed his hand on the counter she had been sleeping at, and let it, and the plate of most likely inedible food smolder and burn in front of him. It didn't help the pressure in his blood much, but it relieved some of it.

"That was the first meal I've had in the last three days, you _dick_! And you interrupted the first sleep I've had in five. Are you done harassing me, yet?"

"I don't know, Amara. Maybe I'm just feeling a little selfish."

"Go be selfish somewhere else," Amara said. "Don't you have a pregnant mate to take care of?"

"Don't you have a mate? A sister? Where are either of them Amara? Did they get sick of your bullshit, too? Or are they actually grieving because it's the healthy thing to do. Maybe, they left you alone, like how you decided to leave Nik alone to his own grief."

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"You mean shitty apartment? Gladly."

Ash turned on his heel and walked through the doorway before pausing and looking back inside. "I do so hope you have renter's insurance," he added, before leaving all together.

\----

For the second time that day, Lev was yanked from that nothingness that, for once, was comforting. Only this time, it felt purposeful. Like someone had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him back into ghostly being. He blinked at Bay, decided he didn't like the expression on his face, and then down at where Nate had a firm grip on his wrist. Ash was in the corner, arms folded, but Lev didn't want to look at him either.

"Is Nik okay?" He asked Nate in a small voice.

Nate looked a little betrayed, and that didn't quite make sense to Lev. "He is, no thanks to you."

"I got Cameron?" Lev said in confusion. "I sent Darius for you."

Bay's voice caught Lev's attention; he hadn't realized Bay could see and hear him at all. "Why would you do that and then turn around and tell Nik, himself, to stay _dead_."

Lev winced, but before he could say anything, Ash's head snapped up. "He did _what_?" Ash demanded, switching his glowing green eyes to Lev.

Lev didn't really have anywhere to shrink back to. Nate still had a firm grip on his wrist. In the end he just stuttered, "I- I didn't- he was dead. I could see him. Touch him. And it wasn't like Ash could save _me_ , so- and-"

"His _soul_ was still _attached to his body_ ," Ash snapped. "He was dead for less than a minute, he was overdosed, not broken and _murdered_. I did _everything_ I could for you," Ash said, voice cracking. "And now you're going to punish me through keeping Nik dead?"

Lev swallowed. "I wasn't punishing you," he protested. "But- he's tired, and- and it'd just be easier. I don't have to- he wouldn't be hurting, and Amara- and _I_ don't have to break the laws of nature just to hug him again."

"And what about Cameron?"

Lev stilled. Before he could figure out what to say, he heard Darius speak up from behind him. "What about Cameron?"

Lev watched Nate hold out a hand for Darius. Both Ash and Bay's attention swung to Darius, before going back to Lev. Darius just looked confused and upset. Bay's expectant look made Lev want to squirm.

"What _about_ Cameron," Darius repeated, more distressed now.

Bay didn't blink. "Well?" he said to Lev. "Go on."

"I said we could wait for him," Lev said uncomfortably. "I didn't mean- Nik thought I meant- I didn't _mean_ I thought he'd kill himself. I just- we can wait. Keep an eye on him, that sort of thing..." He trailed off, wilting underneath Darius' stare.

Darius gave a clipped, "Wait for what?"

Lev saw no give in any of their stares. "No one lives forever," he finally said, uncertain now.

"Do you know the definition of immortal?" Ash demanded, deadpan.

"People- people get killed," Lev said, voice getting smaller. "My parents... _Amara's_ parents..."

" _My_ parents?" Ash asked, harsher this time. "We are well aware people die in their time, but you are trying to speed up the natural process."

"Nik is attached to Cameron's sense of self preservation," Bay said. "You've lived in his house long enough to know that."

"I wasn't _trying_ to do anything," Lev said, his voice going up. He hated how they were looking at him, hated how Nate looked close to tears, hated how Darius looked at him in _horror_. "I was just- it was _easier_. To just _stay_. And I thought it would hurt _less_ if- if I didn't- if I didn't have to-"

"If you didn't have to make your own choices?" Bay asked, brow raising ever so slightly.

"I wanted him to stop hurting," Lev said miserably. "And the only way to do that is to- to come back, which would hurt Ash, or to- he was _there_ and I could _hold_ him."

Darius gave a really small, "How could you?" When Lev looked at him, Darius added, "Do you know how much easier it would be for me if I just let myself be known to Cameron. To want some kind of contact with him. I keep my distance for _him_. This- this is selfish. Nik is in pain and you're- you're only thinking about yourself."

"In-actions have consequences too," Bay said.

It was _finally_ starting to dawn on Lev just how badly he'd fucked up. He'd asked Nik to stay _dead_. As if he really wanted to wish this sort of not-life on Nik. "I'm not-Why is this so _hard_?" Lev finally asked.

"This is the part of life everyone has been sheltering you from," Bay said without pity. "Real adult decisions _are_ hard, and complicated, and there is never going to be an answer that keeps everyone from being hurt a hundred percent of the time. You're over a hundred and thirty years old. You've been an adult for a very long time. Maybe you should start acting like it, instead of hiding behind everyone. Not taking any path is still a choice, Levant."

It struck him, then, just how _young_ Bay was. He was younger than _Nik_. At eighteen, Bay was _Reneé's_ age. Hell, even Ash and Nate were younger than him, even if it was only by a decade or two. Again, guilt threatened to strangle him. He wasn't- he knew he was too old for this, but how did he start to- to stop acting like a child?

"I just want him happy again," Lev finally said. "I- I didn't mean to be selfish, but- I realize now I _was_. But- I just- I want him to be happy and I don't know how to _do_ that."

"Then maybe you should move on," Ash said tiredly. He didn't even look angry or frustrated, or... anything. He just looked exhausted and in incredible amounts of pain. "Nik may not have magic, but his whole family deals with death. Lives and breathes it. He can probably sense you, and that's why he's reacting so badly."

Lev wanted nothing more than to run away, to think about this on his own time, _in_ his own time, but Nate's hand was keeping him cemented in place. No matter how upset he was, there was no chance in hell he could blink out. And maybe that was for the best, but still...

"Running away won't solve anything. Your problems will be right on your heels no matter where you go."

The awful thing was, they couldn't follow him if he moved on... could they? But- Lev couldn't. He _couldn't_. "You cant promise me he'll be okay," Lev said. "And if he does- if something- he'll be alone, if _he_ can't move on."

"Are you suggesting that my brother won't be able to survive if you're not there?" Nate asked quietly.

That accusation had Lev's thoughts grinding to a halt. He hadn't considered it, but- no, he didn't think Nik could. He wasn't sure how Cameron and Nik had managed without him, and the sheer _arrogance_ of that thought caught him off guard.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I don't know what to think. I don't know what to _do_. I- I fucked up. I don't want him to die, it just seemed- it seemed the easiest decision at the time."

"The easiest decisions are not always the best ones," Bay pointed out.

Lev closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to move on. I- _I_ need _him_. I need them both."

"You just have to wait," Darius said, frustrated. "All you had to do was wait. Amara is trying to bring you back."

"That's- you're right," Lev said, struggling to word things properly. "I should- I should have told him to go back. But- I messed up, and he _knows_ I'm here now."

Bay met his gaze evenly. "You tell me, Levant. What should you do?"

That felt like a trick question. Lev opened and shut his mouth, well aware that everyone in the room was watching him. Finally, he said, "I need... I need to make up my mind," he finally said. "And I need to think it through. I know- I know what I want. I want to live again. I want to figure out living when I can _cry_ when I'm frustrated. But- I don't know if that's the right decision."

He looked down, fidgeting. It was harder to push out his next words. "And I don't think I should... I don't think I should keep an eye on Nik until I figure this out."

"No, you shouldn't," Bay said sharply. "I gave you an order to leave Nik alone. Or did you think being dead meant you didn't have to do as I say."

"I-" Lev went silent. He hadn't thought that watching Nik meant letting Nik know he was there, but- maybe he _had_ twisted Bay's order in his mind to make it work the way he wanted. "Okay. I- I understand."

Bay's face didn't change. "Good. Maybe you'll listen to me this time."

\---

Nik's entire body felt like lead, and it hurt to breathe, like, there was sharp knives digging into his lungs. It took a few tries to open his eyes and when he did, he almost instantly wished he hadn't. Cameron was sitting right in front of him, pale eyes cold and eerily vacant. "Welcome back," he said, mildly.

Nik wished he could melt into the bed to get away from that icy stare, but instead he rasped, "I saw Lev."

Cameron didn't blink. He couldn't tell if it was because he already knew Lev was... a ghost, or if it was because Cameron just never reacted to anything. " _Never_ ," Cameron said, "Do that _again_. You do not get to weasel your way into my house, into my bed, into my godsdamned _life_ and then throw it away because you're grieving. You did it once, you can damn well _do it again_. Do. _Not_. Leave me like that, you little bastard."

Nik stared at him, not quite sure what to say or even how to say a damn thing other than, "I didn't mean to." His voice came out a lot smaller than he meant, but he couldn't force it any higher due to that look on Cameron's face. "Lev... I just. He wanted me to stay."

Cameron's brows furrowed just so slightly Nik almost didn't catch it. Clearly Cameron wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. "What do you mean he wanted you to stay? Stay _dead_?"

"...Yeah?"

Oof. Nik did not like the slight frown tugging at Cameron's mouth. "Anything else?"

 _Do I tell him that Lev just said to wait for him to_ die _?_ Nik thought. He had the feeling Cameron would not appreciate that in the slightest, and he did not think Lev would either. "Just... that he was worried about you."

"I am fine," Cameron said, stiffly. "I'm not the one that just overdosed on drugs meant for an entirely different _race_ , you _idiot_."

His face hurt while he tried to wince. "I'm. I'm sorry," he said.

"You should know by now," Cameron said, "I don't trust words, and right now, your actions are making me wonder if I should even be trusting you."

Nik's face burned and he closed his eyes. He didn't know how to digest Cameron saying he trusts him. Or at least that he _did_. He swallowed thickly and wheezed a breath. "Why does my chest _hurt_ so damn much?"

"I broke your ribs to keep your heart beating," Cameron said, without pity. "Apparently humans actually have a use other than food. Without magic, they use other means of stopping idiots from killing themselves. I made sure to not have a repeat of last time. And I told Ash to not heal your ribs _all_ the way."

Nik groaned. "And of course he listened to you, that petty bastard."

"You're the one that decided to take drugs not meant for your physiology."

"Whatever."

"If you do this again," Cameron said. "You are _gone_. I will not let you back into my house, and I damn well will not let you near Eden, either. If you're going to be a waste of space, then that's on you. I'm not going to watch it anymore."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for eating disorders, as well as mentions of the overdose that happened in the last chapter.

Ash climbed out of his car, tired and sore while he once again found his way up to Amara’s apartment. The door was still not there, and he had the feeling she wasn’t going to bother replacing it any time soon, either. 

Amara was mechanically cleaning up the ashes left of her counter and food. He leaned against the doorway, arms folded while he watched her for a bit. “We talked to Lev,” he said, by way of greeting. 

She looked up at him, seeming upset. “Did he see the whole thing?”

“Which whole thing?” he asked. “The argument or Nik overdosing on demonic drugs?”

“Nik. If Lev had been here, I would have felt him. That, and you would have said something. You’re not one to keep your opinions to yourself. If you were you wouldn’t be in my apartment right now.”

“You already know my opinions,” Ash said, tiredly. “And I’m not going to keep talking about them at you when you listen about as well as a box of rocks. I just figured I’d let you know you’re darling selfless cousin asked a nineteen year old to stay dead. If I hadn’t managed to fix it, he probably would have stayed dead. Lev had- he didn’t think I’d save Nik. Since I couldn’t save him.”

Amara might have had a snippy comeback, but she already looked as tired as he felt, and when he brought up what Lev had done, her mouth snapped shut. “He what?” She asked, setting the broom aside. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t _know_ , Amara,” Ash said, palming his eyes. “Why does anyone do anything? You said you wanted him to be selfish, but I’m guessing you didn’t think it would be like this. I can deal with a lot of shit, but all of this is draining the damned life out of me.” He shoved his sleeves up, and showed her his bruise ridden arms. “ _Literally_.”

Amara’s gaze drifted to his arms, and her face tightened. For the longest moment she was quiet. Eventually, she said in a low voice, “Will bringing him back kill you?” She asked. “Don’t fuck with me Ash. Be honest.”

Ash sighed irritably, forcing his sleeves back down his arms. “You make it sound like I actually know the answer. All I fucking know is that I feel like I swallowed a shit ton of acid and like my insides are being shredded apart. But I’m not. _Dying_. I don’t think.”

With a sigh, Amara grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the couch. “Listen,” she said, shoving him down onto the lumpy surface whether he liked it or not, “I’m- I’m not going to promise that I’m gonna stop. But. I need to think on this. Sleep on it, if I’m being honest. I need to talk to Cyrus. I know he has some restrictions or stipulations or something, I don't fucking know. And I need to talk to Cameron. And Nik. This is- it’s not what I expected from Lev.”

 _Oh, well I could have seen it coming_ , Ash thought bitterly.

Ash dropped his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes. “Do whatever you want,” Ash said, tiredly. “It’s not like I can stop you short of killing you. And even I won’t do that. Even if you make it tempting sometimes,” he muttered. “Just. Remember your actions will have consequences too, Mar. Succeed or don’t, you’ve already made your bed.”

“I know. I haven’t forgotten. I’ll deal with it.” She dropped her head on his shoulder, and then sighed loudly. “Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I’m still friends with you.” The words were obviously meant to be teasing but they fell very flat.

“Mm. Sometimes I wonder that too,” he said. “Unfortunately we’re stuck with each other.”

“Yikes,” Amara replied dryly. “At least it sucks for you too.” She waited a bit, and then, “If you want to take a nap, I’ve got an open bed now. Renee’s graduation present from Raziel was her own apartment. That’s where she and Cin are. Cin didn’t want her grieving alone.”

“Can’t,” Ash said. “Need to go check on Nik. And my mate,” he added, too tired for it to be pointed. “Besides I’m not too sure that it’ll even work for me to sleep. My sleep’s been nearly nonexistent for days. And it’s not like I can get black out drunk to help. Either.”

“I mean, I could see if my witch could whip a spell for you, but- wait, isn’t you mate a witch, too?” she asked.

“Mm. And _your_ witch wonders why I know so much about witches. It’s not like I just pulled random facts out of my ass,” he said. “She said she couldn’t do anything, anyway. Unless I were to just yank all my magic.”

“For better or for worse, this will be over soon either way,” She said quietly. “Like I said, I need to talk to Cameron. And Nik.”

“Carpool?”

\---

When Cameron had gotten Nik back to sleep, and with sentries both outside and _inside the godsdamned room_ , Cameron got into his car and drove to the outskirts of demonic territory where Cyrus and Sorin lived. 

He had the car parked and was knocking on the door until Sorin bothered to answer it. “Is something wrong?” he said, warily.

“Something like that,” Cameron replied, slipping his hands into his pockets. “I need to speak with your mate. Wake him up.”

Sorin grumbled under his breath but turned around to do it. “Go ahead,” he muttered. “Make yourself at home.”

Cameron made his way to the living area, but didn’t sit, instead he looked around carefully, at everything, and waited. When they finally arrived, Cameron said, “I need to speak with Lev. I’ll pay whatever you wish.”

Cyrus looked confused. “You don’t have to pay me anything.”

“Oh I really do,” Cameron said. He wasn’t going to end up in someone else’s debt. “What do you want?”

Cyrus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Help fuel the spell so I have enough magic left when the time comes to bring him back.”

“Hm. Nothing monetary?”

Cyrus looked around. “Does it look like we’re struggling?”

“Does it look like I care?”

“I don’t need or want your money. What I want is for you to stop wasting my time. I’m more than happy to help. I’ve given you my price, take it or leave it.”

“Alright,” Cameron said, making note of that for later. “Take what you need from me. Let’s get this over with because I need to get back as soon as possible.” Before Nik decided to do something stupid again. 

Cyrus led the way back to his study wordlessly. The desk was messy, even if the bookshelves were perfectly organized. He gave a lingering look to the corkboard with scribbles on it, notes for spells, before turning back to Cyrus setting up candles. “Have you done this before?” he asked, mildly.

Cyrus looked up from his spot. “Once or twice, for people who needed closure.”

“Hm. Then why didn’t you offer it instead of necromancy to Amara?” he asked, mostly curious.

“Mostly because I struck a deal for whatever spell she wanted, and I won’t back out of the spell she chose, but also because she’s not the type to get closure from conversation. If it hadn’t been me, it’d be another witch she’d conned into this. At least I have faith in my abilities and studies to know I have the best chance of getting it right.”

He almost considered thinking about something like this for Nik, to just get him through this self destructive cycle he seemed to be on, but something told him that it wouldn’t work anyway. He and Amara were too annoyingly similar. “Fair enough,” he said. “What do you need from me? Is it blood?”

“No, but I do need to hold your hand.”

 _I’d rather you have the blood_ , Cameron thought, annoyed.

“Fine.”

When Cyrus settled on the floor, he motioned to the spot next to him. Cameron frowned down at the hardwood floor. At least it was a _clean_ hardwood floor. Sighing, Cameron sat down next to him and offered his hand. “Take what you need.”

“Let me know if I take too much,” Cyrus said, taking his hand. 

Cameron didn’t bother replying and listened to Cyrus start the spell. Lev showed up seconds later, startled. “Cameron?”

“Levant,” Cameron said, mildly.

In a small, guilty voice, Lev said, “They told you?”

“Nik told me enough,” he said. “Why don’t you fill in the gaps for me. See if he missed something.” He knew Nik far too well to know when Nik was keeping something from him, and he was going to get it straight from the horse’s mouth if he had to. 

Even if he did look guilty about his actions, he managed to not look away. It still didn’t sway Cameron, however. “I told him it would be better if we were both dead.” 

So not just one, or two, but three omegas he had failed. 

Cyrus’ only reaction had been the sharp tightening of his hold in Cameron’s hand. 

“Why would you do that if you were going to be brought back,” he said, evenly. “Amara has been moving heaven and hell for you.”

“I thought it would be easier on both of us,” Lev said. “He’s been so sad, lately. Amara wouldn’t have had to break the laws of nature for me. I wasn’t really thinking. I just thought we could wait for you, if you ever did die,.”

Ah. So that was what Nik had been keeping from him. “And if I didn’t die?” Cameron asked. “What about then?”

“I don’t know,” Lev said. “I wasn’t really thinking it through. I guess I assumed we would just watch over you, like I had been for the last couple of months.” He paused for a few moments, and when Cameron didn’t say anything, Lev said, “I was being selfish.”

“I suppose,” Cameron said. “It’s not like I’m unaccustomed to being by myself. Five hundred years. What’s another five hundred, right?” His voice hadn’t risen an inch. He wasn’t quite sure what to even say, when any emotion he had on the matter was irrelevant. It was about Nik, not him.

“Cameron, no,” Lev said. “That’s not right, and that’s not okay. Nik needs you, and you need him. You shouldn’t have to be alone. I had no right to try to take Nik from you.”

“Don’t you?”

“No, I don’t,” Lev said, calmly enough Cameron lifted a brow. 

“No tears this time?”

Lev gave him a tired smile. “Ghosts can’t cry. It’s been awful.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Cameron said. “I can’t imagine how taxing that must be. Did you say anything else to Nik?”

Lev shook his head. “Just that I missed him, and I was trying to get you to eat.”

Cameron dismissed the second half of that sentence. “There anything _else_ I should know?” he asked, mildly. 

“Destris has been messing with Nik,” Lev said.

“How so?” Cameron said, sharply.

“He tried using your face, and I think a few others. That’s when Nik used the drugs.”

Cameron sighed internally. He was going to have to figure out what dealer was idiotic enough to sell his omega drugs. He’d rip their spinal cord out. However, he might have to move Nik to Bay’s house if Destris decided he wasn’t done with Cameron.

“Say you’re brought back,” Cameron said. “What do you think is going to happen? You tried to keep my omega _dead_ , Lev.”

Lev looked startled at that. “I don’t know,” he said, in a small voice. “I guess I assumed you’d both still want me.”

“Hm.” Cameron hummed, mostly to himself.

When Cameron didn’t give him a response, Lev said, “It’s okay if you don’t. I fucked up, bad.”

“Maybe you should figure out a way to fix it, then,” Cameron said. “I’m sure if you asked Nik, he would tell you just how little words mean to me. Nik already has his promise if he even tries to think about doing something like this again. Consider this your promise, too.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to fix this,” Lev said. “But I’m not going to be hanging around the house anymore.”

“Alright,” Cameron said.

“I was trying to help, but I think I made things worse.”

“Anything else?” he asked, mildly. 

“Do you have to go now?”

Even if Cameron didn’t need to check on Nik, he could feel static in his head. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up the connection, anyways. “Yes.”

“I miss you. Please take care of yourself.”

“Stay out of trouble, and maybe I will.”

When Lev only looked at him sadly, Cameron pulled his hand from Cyrus, and was annoyed to find that Lev was still there- that Cyrus didn’t have to _hold_ his _hand_ this whole damn time. He could have been _standing_.

Cyrus looked at Lev. “I want to have a conversation with you later. You’re not in trouble- with me. But we need to have a discussion.”

Lev had only given Cyrus a nod, before the connection fizzled out. 

Cameron got himself up to his feet, and straightened his shirt. “I’ll wire you the money,” he said, dismissively and turned around to leave. 

“I’ll just send them to angel charities,” Cyrus said, after him. “And I’ll put them in your name.”

Cameron ignored him and left. 

\---

Nik looked pathetic. He barely seemed awake, so Amara just kicked off her shoes and climbed up beside him. “Hey, dickhead.”

Nik didn’t say anything. She could feel Ash watching them from the doorway.

“You too out of it or are you being a dick?”

Nik turned to face her with a grunt.

“I hear you went a little too hard on the drugs. What, I didn’t want any, you had to take them all yourself?” She reached over, running her fingers through his hair to soften her teasing words.

Nik pressed his face against her palm. “Something like that.”

“Well. Don’t do it again. You look like shit.”

He sighed. “What do you want?”

“To talk to you,” Amara said, flopping onto her back. “Ash told me what happened.”

Nik waited a few seconds. “I wanted to stay.”

“Here or there?” Amara asked quietly.

After wiping his face, he said, “There.”

“Are you kidding me.” Amara rolled over. “You have no idea- I’m trying-”

“Amara,” Ash said sharply from the doorway.

“Does this look like my joking face?”

“I’m bringing him back, Nikolas.”

“That’s not funny,” he said.

“I’m not joking.” Amara sat up, knowing if she looked over at Ash, he’d be glaring daggers. “Stop pulling thw stupid shit, okay? I’m trying to fix it. It’d be real worthless if you ended up just switching places.”

Nik didn’t say anything for a good long while, thinking over her words and watching her blankly. “‘Fix it?’ Mar, he’s not your piece of shit motorcycle. You can’t fix the _dead_. What if you break him even more?” His voice was smaller than he probably wanted. 

“Stars, Nik. You saying you want me to stop? I stumbled across the most ethical witch on this side of hell. He wont do a damn thing unlesss he can promise Lev’s not gonna be a fuckin zombie. And he won’t do it unless Lev wants. I’ve got everyone fighting me on this, and I’m pretty sure Ash is gonna kill me when you and I are done talking, don’t tell me you’re going to tell me to not, too.”

“I don’t want anything,” he said tiredly. “Just to stop thinking for a while.”

“Too fucking bad,” Amara snapped. “I’d love to stop too, and you know what, when we get Lev back you and I can go on the longest fucking weekend, but damn it, Nik. You’re worrying everyone.”

“Even you?” he asked, dryly. Nik doubled over coughing and grimaced. Ash immediately moved from the doorway and checked on him. 

“You need to be sitting up,” Ash said, moving to drag Nik into a sitting position. “Your ribs are still broken.” Nik grimaced at him, but Ash gripped his chin and forced him to look up. “You going to be good?”

“Mm. Cam said I had no choice but to behave, so _yes_ ,” Nik bit out.

Ash patted his face. “At least he’s useful for something.” 

Amara watched them silently, tracking Nik’s every move. Eventually she said, “Cameron knows I’m bringing him back.”

Ash leaned over and popped her on the back of the head. “Do you never learn when to keep your big mouth shut?”

“I don’t lie to Nik. He knows that.” An underhanded blow, sure, but Amara felt like she’d earned it.

“That wasn’t a lie,” Ash countered.

“No, but I’m done not telling the truth. Only reason I didn’t before was because Nik’s an asshole, and then he was a bigger asshole, and I’m a petty bitch.”

“Clearly,” Ash deadpanned. “And apparently I’m playing nursemaid with both of you idiots.”

“Will you both shut _up_ ,” Nik grunted, hunched over to rub his temples. 

Ash shoved him back with a palm to his forehead. “Did I stutter,” he snapped. “You’re going to make it worse. And I’m not going to heal you a second time for being a bigger idiot than you already _are_.”

Amara settled next to Nik, tipping her head back. “Shits fucked,” she said quietly. “And we’re all sitting around bickering and puffing up like that helps anything.”

\---

Unsurprisingly Cameron found three idiots in his bedroom. He leaned against the bedroom door. “Hasn’t stopped you before,” Cameron said, dryly. “If you want to do something useful then get in the kitchen.”

Nik looked up at him, eyes bloodshot and gold. Cameron held his gaze, with a quiet challenge to argue with him on it, but in the end Nik buckled and climbed off the bed. With a hiss, Nik staggered a moment before pushing past Cameron down the hall. 

“Amara told him that you know about her idiotic plan.”

“Don’t care,” Cameron said. “Either get in the kitchen for food or get out of my house.”

Amara wisely took the former option without opening her mouth and followed after Nik. Ash stopped at the doorway, watching him unnervingly close. “Not that I care,” he said, “But are you alright?”

“If you don’t care, then why should I answer you?”

“Would you even if I _did_?” Ash shot back. 

“Either get in the kitchen or get out. I don’t have the time to deal with your bleeding heart.” Ash’s narrowed eyes had the desired effect, especially as he pushed past Cameron and followed the omegas to the kitchen.

Cameron closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let the static fade out before following them. The three of them had gathered on a set of stools at the counter while he went looking for food. He hadn’t cooked a meal at the very least since Amara and Cin decided to drop in unannounced. 

He ignored Amara and Ash bickering at each other over Nik’s head. Nik was unusually quiet and Cameron wasn’t sure if he actually liked it or not. At least when he was being irritably vocal, he didn’t have to be worried about Nik ending up face down in a ditch somewhere. 

Cameron grabbed what he needed and moved over to the counter where he got ready to make dinner. He could feel Ash watching him closely while he cooked, even if his hands had a slight tremor to them. 

Cameron moved the vegetables in front of him and started cutting them. He wasn’t happy with how he couldn’t get them into the straight, crisp lines he usually did and managed to slice deeply into his hand.

Black blood instantly welled, slipping across his hand, staining the vegetables. He moved to wash his hands, but the faint whiteness slamming through his head had Cameron blacking out and crashing to the ground. 

He was slowly brought to, head still stuffed full of cotton, even if there were three people sitting in front of him staring down at him, nearly bewildered. Nik looked confused, and was touching Cameron’s face. Cameron swatted Nik’s hand away. “Get off me.”

Nik’s face hardened, but it was Ash who said, “Want to tell me you’re alright _now_?” 

Cameron looked him dead in the eye. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Nik was moving to grab a dishrag for Cameron’s hand and went to wrap it tightly. “Here I thought you knew how to use your knives,” Nik said. 

When Cameron didn’t say anything, Amara piped to Ash, “You should have healed him while he was knocked out.”

“I’ll remember that for next time Cameron decides to faint in front of me.” Ash said.

Cameron pushed Nik back so he could stand. He frowned at the blood now all over his floor and his clothes. The sharp black fading in and out of his vision didn’t help the matter either and he decided to move to finish washing his hands so he could cook. 

“Hey, we’re not done with this,” Nik said.

“Yes we are,” Cameron said, moving back to the counter to clean up the mess. “I’ll have to start over.”

“Stars, eat something first,” Amara was saying. “You look like the world’s first scarecrow snowman. You’re almost as thin as Lev was like six months ago.”

Nik went still and he looked back at Cameron who was ignoring the three of them. 

“Sit down. I’ll get your food ready after I get this cleaned up,” Cameron said, moving the vegetables to the trash and moving to get more from the fridge. 

“ _Cameron_.” Nik said. When Cameron didn’t answer him, Nik appeared in front of him, slamming the fridge door shut. “Will you eat something?”

“I’ll eat after I finish cooking you food. Sit _down_ .” He _needed_ to get their damn food on their own plates before he could sit down. When Nik didn’t do as told, Cameron grabbed his forearm. “Sit. Down.”

“Nik,” Amara said, from the counter. 

Nik glared up at him. “Will you at least let Ash heal your hand.”

“ _No_ ,” Cameron said. Why did he have to keep repeating himself to these angels when he did not want any godsdamned healers touching him? “Sit down before I _sit you down myself_.”

“Nik,” Ash said, sharply. “Do it.”

Nik cut Ash a glare before looking back at Cameron. “Fine. Then let go of my arm.”

Cameron let him go and watched Nik go plant himself down between Ash and Amara, glaring down at the countertop. Cameron went back to getting the fresh vegetables and going back to clean them. He was slower, trying to steady his hands more while he cleaned since one of them was bound, but at least he managed to get the vegetables cooking and the meat started.

The kitchen was dead silent except for the sounds of Cameron’s cooking until Amara leaned over to Nik. “Do you want help touching up your hair?”

“What- my hair?” Nik asked, almost startled. “Oh, fuck. My _hair_.”

“TDon’t worry honey, it’s fixable.”

Nik grumbled under his breath. “Yeah, okay. I guess.”

Ash said, “Better get the whole treatment. You look like a homeless nineteen year old junkie.”

“ _Fuck_ you.”

“ _Ladies_ ,” Amara said. “ _One_ of you have broken ribs.:”

“Okay? And?” Nik said. “Are you suggesting I’m too delicate to fuck.”

“Right now? Yes. You are,” Amara said.

Nik glared at her, but Ash said, “She’s right- for once in her life.”

“I’ve been right one other time in my life,” Amara said, grinning at Ash. “Right when I found your _prostate_.”

Cameron slammed her plate down in front of her. “One more word and I will cut your tongue out and feed it to you. _Eat_.”

Amara gave him an irritatingly chipper salute and did as told. Cameron gave Nik and Ash their own food before sitting across from them. He waited, watching all three of them start to eat before beginning to eat, himself. 

\---

Lev stared at the clouds swirling slowly overhead. He hadn’t wanted to go back to his house; there was nothing there for him. Going to Cameron’s was out of the question. Being at Bay and Nate’s was uncomfortable as all get out. Amara wasn’t home, so Lev found himself beside a tree he only visited once a year, usually. 

He didn’t hear Darius approach, but he didn’t jump either, when Darius laid down next to him. Lev looked over at him, watched him cross his ankles and tuck his hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky. Eventually Lev looked up again too.

“I know I was wrong.” Lev let out a small breath before continuing. “And I’m sorry. I hurt Nik, but- I know that would have hurt Cameron, and by extension, _you_. You watched him for five hundred years.”

Darius thought for a long time, not saying a word. Lev tried his best not to fidget. In the end, Darius said quietly, “Yes it would.”

“You watched him for five hundred years,” Lev repeated. “He never knew you were there, Or he didn’t want to admit it, and you- you were unobtrusive enough he could ignore that. I didn’t make it three months.” He paused, mulling over what had been on the mind for the past several hours. “I wonder, maybe, if it'd be best that you come back. Not me.”

Darius slowly looked at Lev. Lev was able to pretend not to notice until Darius sat up, looking down at him. “What are you talking about?”

Lev watched Darius carefully. “You’re kind, and thoughtful. Cameron needs someone, and so does Nik, but I’m not-” He paused again, frustrated at how hard it was to phrase things properly. “I don’t say this to sound pathetic. I’m serious. You’re a good person, and you’re good at- at being logical and empathetic at the same time. I’m over a century old, or I was, but- I’m not acting like it. I know I’m not good at being an adult. I don’t try to. As much good it would do for me to be back, what if I do more harm?”

Darius seemed a little startled by those words, but still he didn’t say anything for a good while. “This’ll be your chance to be one,” Darius finally said. “To learn. Grow. Be who you are supposed to be. This is meant to be your second chance, don’t give it up because you feel guilty.”

A small sigh escaped Lev. “You deserve one too,” he said softly. After a moment, he sat up, and reached for Darius’ hand hesitantly. Darius was just as hesitant at letting him take it. Lev swiped his thumb over the back of Darius’ hand. “I still want it. But all of a sudden there’s a huge mess to take care of when I get back, and I’m not sure how to fix it. And that doesn’t even touch on the fact that, once again, you’re on your own if I go.” To Lev’s relief, when Lev stopped to gather his thoughts again, Darius let him in silence. “But turning it down and deflecting to you again is another form of running away, isn’t it?” Lev finally asked quietly.

Darius’ eyes looked thoughtful. “I do,” he said. “But they chose you. And trying to hide behind me and my desires will not fix your own problems. Even if you stay dead, haunting those you love, you will be haunted by your own inactions.”

Lev tapped his thumb against Darius’ skin. “I’m scared,” Lev finally said. “And beyond that... I don’t know what to do. To- to fix what i did. If i even can. I just- Nik doesn’t do apologies. Cameron wants action.” He didn’t look away, felt like it would be unfair. “What do you think I should do?”

“I think that’s a question you have to answer yourself.” He laid back down, though he didn’t let go of Lev’s hand. 

After a long moment, Lev laid back himself, staring up at the sky. “I guess I should have known that,” he said quietly. He gave it a few minutes, and then, “I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too,” Darius said quietly. “It’s been lonely.”


End file.
